HADOS
by LoveOver
Summary: Historias de Amor, de Desamor, Odio y de Sodio. Es la continuación de "Y", Killua ahora esta afectado por la carta, Illumi ahora tiene un año para ganarse su amor verdadero. IlluKillu
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos, hola... hola Chiru tengo miedo :) no sé qué más poner._**

 **Historias de Amor, Desamor, Odio y de Sodio**

 **Capítulo 1**

Illumi llegó a la gran ciudad que actualmente fungía como el centro de la Iluminación; caminó entre mucho ruido y movimiento del transporte que estaba atestado de gente, eran fechas vacacionales para las personas comunes. La arquitectura y los espacios turísticos del lugar atraían a la población, así que tuvo que moverse con cuidado; no quería llamar la atención de la hermanad mientras llegaba a su destino. Aún si estaba por ingresar a la biblioteca, era preferente hacerlo en silencio y con calma, ya que, sin importar lo que hiciera, seguiría siendo parte de los Iluminados y tendría acceso a los libros que el Barón le había indicado, por ende no había tenido miedo de tomar provecho de la situación e ir a indagar en el mejor sitio para hacer sus investigaciones.

De todos modos, terminó siendo el centro de atención de los Iluminados; en cuanto entró en el enorme edificio, las miradas de todos los presentes se enfocaron en él, unos con miedo y rechazo, otros con curiosidad. Los ignoró; tendría sólo un día para estudiar tanto como pudiera para luego regresar por su hermano, el cual le había mandado un mensaje, avisándole que se había reunido con Alluka y que se moverían a otra ciudad para continuar con su viaje. Eso era bueno, el problema era que se alejarían demasiado, y para viajar hasta allá le tomaría bastante tiempo, así que no podría estudiar tanto como deseaba debido a que tenía que ir a verle en el plazo que habían acordado.

Caminó entre los pasillos queriendo encontrar la sección que había visto la primera vez que estuvo ahí, cuando descubrió por primera vez la carta de los amantes. Era más difícil de hallarla de lo que él recordaba, hasta que por fin dio con el estante, en el segundo piso, cerca de los libros de Alejandría.

Tomó el libro del Tarot, el gran índice de la enciclopedia y buscó atentamente entre las hojas casi trasparentes.

«Los amantes. Los hermanos.

Esta carta y su gemela; XIV; Arte; son los Atu más oscuros y difíciles; cada uno de estos símbolos es doble en sí mismo, de modo que los significados forman una serie divergente, y la integración de la Carta sólo puede recobrarse mediante repetidos emparejamientos, identificaciones y alguna forma de Hermafroditismo».

Lo leyó y su corazón dio un brinco. Eso era justo lo que estaba buscando: una guía para entender lo que le pasaría a su hermano.

Fue y buscó el libro señalado; abrió la página y se preparó para una larga lectura. Eran al menos cien páginas de información sobre la tirada; temas que él desconocía sobre el tarot como métodos de purificación astral, rituales y procedimientos antes de realizar la tirada y para preparar las cartas. Se requería mucho estudio, era una lectura que no podía ser realizada por cualquier persona.

«El sexto arcano. Tirada de _Nen_ ».

Mucha información que no necesitaba pero que de todos modos dedicó tiempo para leer porque no quería confiarse e ignorar algún punto que fuera a poner en riesgo su posición.

Tenía mucho por aprender y en momentos sentía que se quedaría dormido, así que de vez en cuando se detenía a despejar su mente, salía de la biblioteca, caminaba un poco, y luego volvía, siempre meditando en todo lo que descubría. Hasta ahora nada esencialmente útil.

Así se mantuvo hasta que, tras varias horas, encontró una página que le dio la clave de todo lo que debía saber. Al menos ahora sabía que el Barón no bromeaba cuando dijo que tenía un año completo para convencer a Killua de que de verdad estaba enamorado de él y que tenía que ser cuidadoso porque el enamoramiento no era normal. Su hermano sufriría muchas crisis emocionales debido al choque entre el efecto mágico y la razón; tendría que ser paciente ante los cambios, dado que podían ser bastante variados de acuerdo a su signo zodiacal.

«El zodiaco».

Ahora sabía a dónde debía acudir. Vio la tablilla para calcular el signo bajo el que su hermano y él habían nacido, y se dirigió hacia el respectivo libro.

«Cáncer».

Leyó el título. Vio que en el índice había mucho de qué hablar, así como su carácter, sus relaciones amistosas, laborales, familiares, amorosas, y notó con pesar que no acabaría de leerlo en todo el día, así que se mentalizó en que debía ir lento; por más que quisiera apresurarse, debía ser racional y asegurarse de comprender a fondo a su hermano.

Pero cuando leyó:

«La Luna es dueña de Cáncer, Signo del Agua, dispuesto a la construcción acuosa de los organismos. La Luna-Imaginación gobierna el líquido vital disperso en formas creadas por el crecimiento. Es la inteligencia arquitectónica que concibe, para cada especie, el plan constructivo de los individuos. Los babilonios lo convirtieron en su Dios-Luna, Sin, padre de Ishtar, la diosa de los vivientes…»

Supo que tendría un largo día de estudios.

.'.

En cuanto Illumi se marchó, Killua tuvo un merecido día de descanso. Pudo detenerse a pensar en sí mismo, en su salud mental y física. Necesitaba estar seguro de que podía seguir teniendo una vida al menos decente después de los abusos. A la mañana siguiente, justo cuando se disponía a ir en busca de su hermana, tocaron a la puerta del hotel. Fue a abrir y, para su sorpresa, un par de brazos lo rodearon.

—¡Hermano! —era Alluka que venía en compañía de Kalluto.

La chica se colgó de él sin pensarlo dos veces, y eso provocó que la tela que cubría el cuello del albino quedara un poco expuesto, mostrando un par de chupetones que lo avergonzaron. Mientras que Alluka se columpiaba, él levantó la tela mirando fijamente a Kalluto, quien si había notado las marcas, y desvió la mirada para que su hermano no se apenara más de lo que ya estaba.

—Gracias por cuidar de Alluka —extendió la mano y despeinó los cabellos negros de su hermano más pequeño.

—¿Y…? —detuvo sus palabras, no iba a tocar el tema si Killua no quería. Alluka siguió entretenida acurrucándose en su hermano.

—Él se marchó, fue a arreglar unos asuntos, pero ya está todo bajo control.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?, él volverá, ¿verdad?

—Sí, está en deuda conmigo, así que hará lo que yo le ordene.

—¡Te ves muy débil hermano!, ¿iremos a los parques de diversión que me prometiste? —exclamó Alluka, cambiando el tema. Sabía que su hermano iba a querer distraerse ahora que la marea había bajado.

—Sobre eso… —Kalluto los interrumpió— deberían considerar volver a casa, hay algo importante que…

—No —no le permitió continuar—. Ya te lo dije antes, Kalluto. No pienso volver. El que va a volver eres tú, necesito que vayas a la casa y le digas a Kikyo que ya sé todos sus secretos y que esto no se va a quedar así.

Pero el desafío en la voz de su hermano sólo encendió el malhumor del más pequeño que difícilmente se controlaba ante las provocaciones.

—No volveré a casa, no si tú no vuelves —Alluka dio un paso atrás, sus dos hermanos comenzaban a verse amenazantes.

—Kalluto… —no tenía ánimo, ni planeaba aguantar esa clase de respuestas.

—Tienes que volver, los Iluminados…

—¡No tengo nada qué ver con ellos! Tú vas a volver a casa, es una orden.

Kalluto no quería pelear, pero su instinto no le permitía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando se le hablaba de ese modo mientras que él intentaba ayudar. Ni una pizca de gratitud había recibido después de tanto esfuerzo y eso le molestaba en sobremanera.

—Si no asumes tu papel en casa, no te haré caso —lo retó, pero esas palabras sólo eran impulso de su enojo, no era algo que de verdad intentara decir.

Killua dio un paso adelante, ante la clara provocación, iba a tomar a su hermano por el brazo y arrastrarlo a casa de ser necesario; no iba a permitir que se involucrara más con el Genei Ryodan, pero Kalluto también retrocedió, colocándose a la defensiva. Fue entonces que Alluka supo que tenía que intervenir y se colocó en medio de ambos. No quería que pelearan, menos en un momento tan delicado como ese.

—Soy tu hermano mayor, hago esto por tu bien, ¿quieres que le diga a papá?

—¡Dile!, ya seguro mamá le dijo.

—¡Esa mujer no es más mi madre! —espetó, y Kalluto se ruborizó.

Él también estaba enojado contra ella, estaban todos muy heridos por las acciones que Kikyo había tomado contra ellos.

—¡Ahora ve y díselo por mí! No iré a casa hasta que ella se largue.

—¡Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con ella!

Kalluto sentía que se ahogaba porque estaba en medio de un debate interno. Su hermano estaba herido y era claro que necesitaba descansar de todas las tragedias vividas en esos pocos días, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para hablar de ello, él quería decirle lo que su madre, la traidora, le había dicho sobre su seguridad.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que tienes que volver por otros motivos!

—Tú eres el que va a volver. Fin de la discusión.

—No —entre más retador fuera el albino, más afilado se volvía Kalluto. No sabía controlar su mal temperamento.

Killua no lo pensó más, se decidió a lanzarse sobre él, ignorando la presencia de Alluka. Ambos estaban bastante sensibles por diferentes causas y Killua sólo quería desahogar todas sus emociones contenidas. Alluka estaba gritándoles a ambos, intentando llamar su atención, desesperada por ser ignorada, al grado que en cuanto vio que sus hermanos iban a empezar a golpearse, se echó a llorar en voz alta.

Ambos se detuvieron, observando a Alluka llorar, cubriéndose el rostro.

—Paren, por favor… paren.

Un movimiento inteligente por parte de la chica, que sabía que ambos se controlarían por su causa, cosa que así fue. Ni siquiera pudieron darse un buen golpe cuando ambos se acercaron a ella para calmarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que sólo estaban alterados y tuvieron que disculparse el uno con el otro por su mal comportamiento.

—Volveré a casa, a dar tu recado a… ella… —continuó—, pero si no vuelves a casa, me iré con la araña de nuevo, no permitiré que algo malo les pase a ambos.

—Es tu imaginación, papá no te dejará salir cuando se entere…

Pero Kalluto estaba ignorándolo, lo vio en sus ojos, que miraban de forma cómplice a Alluka. Tuvo miedo de preguntar qué ocurría ahí, puesto que Alluka le sonreía de una forma muy poco usual, ya habría tiempo para interrogar a la chica.

Después de eso, le envió un mensaje a Illumi sobre lo que haría para que él supiera cómo localizarlo.

.'.

Illumi tuvo que viajar bastante para volver a ver a Killua. Le fastidiaba tener que moverse tan lejos para sólo verlo poco tiempo, de todos modos sabía que este era uno de esos pequeños actos que él tomaría como muestras de verdadero interés y compromiso. Le envió un mensaje en cuanto llegó a la ciudad donde ellos se encontraban y se acomodó en algún hotel; su hermano le respondió que esa noche lo esperaba en su cuarto. Pese a que Kalluto y Alluka sabían que esto pasaría, el albino quería mantenerlo en la mayor privacidad posible, dado que le seguía avergonzando admitir que entre su hermano y él tenía que haber una relación diferente.

El morocho lo encontró sentado sobre la cama, enviando un mensaje a su amigo Gon sobre su viaje, y se sentó a la orilla de esta, examinándolo detenidamente intentando averiguar cuál era su reacción.

Killua estaba nervioso, todo el día le había dolido el estómago. Desde el momento en que vio el mensaje de su hermano se había puesto mal; sentía deseo de verlo y a la vez no. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era en realidad Illumi y qué se había perdido durante tantos años, pero temía a lo que fuera a pasar esa noche entre ellos dos. No quería que Illumi se lanzara sobre él, todavía no estaba preparado para eso. Internamente rogaba que su hermano no necesitara hacer esa clase de actividades con él y eso era lo que lo mantenía preocupado.

Para su suerte, en cuanto Illumi entró, se quedó quieto, observándolo en silencio, esperando recibir su atención lo cual le dio tiempo para respirar hondo y aparentar que todo estaba en orden.

—¿Y bien? —puso la tableta a un lado, mirando severamente a su hermano.

—¿Eh? —ese movimiento fue un poco agresivo.

Él también estaba nervioso, incluso más que Killua, entraba en pánico ante la idea de que el menor sintiera atracción por él, eso era algo que simplemente no esperaba que pasara.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

La pregunta le llegó de sorpresa, pero sería honesto, tomaría su distancia todo lo posible. Su mente todavía conservaba el recuerdo fresco de su hermano suplicando misericordia. Miró al suelo, apenado de tener frente a él a la persona que más amaba y que más había herido.

—Conversar estaría bien —contestó pausado, su voz apenas se alcanzó a escuchar.

—¿De qué?

Esto era más incómodo de lo que se habían imaginado, pero para eso el morocho se había preparado, vaya que sí.

—Me gustaría saber un poco sobre ti —se giró, dándole la espalda al albino, mirando hacia el resto del cuarto, esperaba que con eso ya no se sintieran tan presionados—. Sé un poco de ti gracias a las actividades del hombre… pero a tu punto de vista, en realidad no sé lo que ha sido para ti toda esa experiencia.

Suspiró, rodando los ojos.

—Ni siquiera te agrada Gon… —alegó el albino.

—Ese era Nimrod —corrigió.

Killua agradeció que no estuviera mirándolo porque habría visto su rubor. Le iba a costar trabajo adaptarse a su hermano.

—Ah… mmm… ¿te desagrada Gon?

—¿Cómo me puede desagradar alguien que ni siquiera conozco?

De nuevo se sentía un tonto, definitivamente no podía afirmar que conocía a su hermano, aunque sus argumentos no eran malos, le hacían sentir como la persona más malvada del mundo al juzgarle tan rápido.

—Claro… si te soy sincero me provoca… celos.

—¿Celos de Gon?, bueno, lo podría comprender —el menor se rio, era el turno de Illumi de sentirse estúpido.

—¿Por qué te gusta?

—¡Esa es tu imaginación! —reclamó— es mi amigo, obvio, nunca he tenido un amigo hasta que lo conocí. Quizá lo quiero acaparar demasiado… —se aclaró la garganta— pero me refiero a que entiendo que sientas celos de alguien que es muy cercano a mí.

—Pero estaría dispuesto a darle una oportunidad si me lo pidieras…

Killua lo miró incrédulo. De todas las cosas que imaginó que su hermano diría sobre sus relaciones, esto era lo que menos creyó que ocurriría. Lo que él no sabía, era que Illumi había estado estudiando bastante su signo y ahora comprendía lo importante que eran los lazos para Killua; no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta para darse a desear.

Al final su conversación se volvió más amena, ambos descubrieron que no era tan complejo conversar sobre sus vidas, después de todo, no eran totalmente extraños. Illumi incluso podía ser bromista, de un modo en que a veces a Killua le costaba comprender, pero de igual manera le causaba gracia.

—Eso pudo haber sido muy peligroso, pero bueno, tú siempre has sido bastante arriesgado.

El mayor al fin había terminado por sentarse en la orilla de la cama, cuidando de no expresar con su cuerpo el inmenso afecto que le tenía al albino.

—Alguien debía hacerlo, Gon no es la clase de personas que piensa antes de actuar.

—Vaya, lo dices tú… —Killua lo vio amenazante— de acuerdo, puedo asumir que hay personas más impulsivas que tú.

—¡Jamás lo complaceré, señor perfecto! —respondió Killua, sarcástico.

—Descuida, así como eres, eres perfecto —dijo con naturalidad.

Silencio. Illumi secretamente disfrutó esa reacción, mezcla de nerviosismo e incomodidad; significaba que podía hacerle sentir algo; aun si fuera desagrado, era algo y eso decía bastante.

Killua recordó que el deseo de su hermano era él mismo, y esas palabras halagadoras eran sólo un destello de sus sentimientos por él. No podía quejarse porque él le había pedido honestidad ante todo, así que su hermano estaba haciendo uso de su derecho. Miró hacia un lado tratando de ignorar el halago, y continuó hablando.

—Bueno… el asunto es que Gon ya está bien —miró distraídamente el reloj de su celular y descubrió que era bastante noche— ¡son las cuatro de la mañana!, no puedo creerlo, le dije a Alluka que saldríamos muy temprano a la siguiente ciudad, ahora no creo poder despertar.

—Lo siento.

—No fue tu culpa… teníamos mucho de qué hablar.

—Será mejor que me marche para que duermas, ya nos veremos dentro de tres días.

Sin más, salió. Ya había comenzado su misión de volverse amigo de su hermano, no fue tan difícil como creyó que sería; agradecía que Killua fuera tan buen conversador. Iba a dirigirse de vuelta a la ciudad de los Iluminados cuando su padre lo detuvo con más trabajo. Tuvo que resignarse y dejar eso para otro día. Recordó entonces que sus trabajos últimamente estaban siendo atendidos por la persona que menos quería que se involucrara en su vida. Un pelirrojo perturbador y enfermo.

—Nimrod, hijo de perra…

Su celular estaba silencioso desde hace días, lo cual no era una buena señal porque significaba que en cualquier momento la bomba explotarí ía muchos asuntos por aclarar y, por todos los cielos, no quería atender a los hombres de la isla, sobre todo al amigo de su padre, Joab, a quién deseaba no volver a ver en su vida. Ni hablar de Chrollo y Hisoka, era una situación compleja. Sabía que al primero le costaría trabajo comprender que él no era la persona que estaba buscando; mientras que al pelirrojo, no podía calcular la forma en que reaccionaría; aún así, la persona que más le intrigaba era Gio. Junto con todos los problemas de los Iluminados, de seguro le esperaba un infierno de problemas a resolver.

Revisó los trabajos que Hisoka había terminado, tenía días que no le mandaba nada nuevo, así que había trabajo pendiente, y se dispuso a terminar todo, así tuviera que viajar más, valía la pena liberarse de más carga de trabajo así, por lo menos, tendría tiempo libre para compartir con Killua. Decidió que era hora de trazar un plan sobre todo lo que tendría que hacer. Porque si no lo hacía, entonces terminaría metido en muchos asuntos desagradables al mismo tiempo.

.'.

Killua se quedó el día siguiente se preguntó cómo era posible que su hermano fuera tan diferente a lo que él recordaba, siempre lucía apartado y desinteresado de todo; esta vez se interesó en él, en sus actividades, gustos e incluso opinó —juzgándolo un poco— pero no de forma agresiva. Había encontrado su convivencia tan entretenida como para terminar hablando hasta las cuatro de la mañana sin haberse percatado del tiempo.

Recordó sus palabras; "así como eres, eres perfecto". Eran las palabras más cursi que su hermano había pronunciado en su vida, eso lo podía apostar. No sabía describir lo que eso le hacía sentir, ¿escalofríos? No podía ser. Sólo sabía que ya no se sentía nervioso de verlo, al fin su hermano ni siquiera lo había tocado. Todo el tiempo mantuvo una distancia prudente de él, actuando respetuoso y decente. Eso le había agradado, era bastante elegante en sus modales. Así mismo su forma de vestir había cambiado drásticamente desde la última vez que lo vio; ya no se veía extravagante, con esas prendas brillosas, verdes, ni llenas de decoraciones extrañas, era más bien sobrio. En un modo que claramente demostraba que no quería llamar la atención, pero de todos modos lo lograba debido a su atractivo general y su gracia.

Se encontró a si mismo pensando en lo muy diferente que encontraba a Illumi, pero ignoró el hecho de que su mente se distraía bastante con su recuerdo, puesto que consideraba normal hacerlo, después de todo, se trataba de un cambio drástico y sorprendente. Quizá los que no conocieran bien a su hermano ignorarían este cambio dado que no era tan notorio, Nimrod se aseguraba de no deformar por completo su imagen, pero para él, que lo conocía de toda la vida, sí que había un abismo entre ambos.

Así que pasado un par de semanas, Killua decidió que era mejor que se vieran a una hora más temprana, dado que ambos se perdían en sus conversaciones por horas y terminaba por desvelarse. Hablando de lo que sea, de sus padres, de lo que pensaban que pasaría ahora que Nimrod no estaba, cómo resolver ese problema que tenían, discutían sobre la situación de Alluka, Kalluto e incluso sobre Milluki. Killua hablaba de sus anécdotas con sus amigos hasta que le pareció normal conversar de sí mismo, y empezó a sentir curiosidad por saber lo que Illumi había visto y vivido a través de su vida. Conocía su infancia gracias al Barón de R y pese a que le parecía lamentable, evitaba hablar de ello dado que no sabía cómo lo tomaría su hermano. Aunque cada día tenía más y más curiosidad al respecto.

El asunto era que Illumi nunca hablaba de eso, ni relataba sus historias y él en verdad quería saber, tenía ahora ansias por conocerlo más, saber lo que le gustaba y disgustaba, involucrarse en su vida y ayudarle. No sabía cómo abordar la situación, así que tras pensarlo mucho a su siguiente visita se armó de valor para hablarlo.

—En serio, si lo ves deberías mandarlo a casa. Kalluto no sabe con quienes se está metiendo.

—Entiendo tu temor, Kil, pero no soy el responsable de Kalluto. No creo que me obedezca.

Detestaba que Illumi fuera tan correcto, respetando todas las jerarquías y reglas, a veces se requería un poco de corazón para actuar e Illumi era la clase de persona que primero haría lo que estaba estipulado, y luego lloraría en un rincón en soledad, porque no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

—Por otro lado… quizá podría negociarlo con el líder de las arañas.

—¿Lo conoces? —se sorprendió, era la primera vez que su hermano hablaba de algo que él desconocía.

La verdad era que Illumi se avergonzaba de su pasado, por eso no lo hablaba, además consideraba que a Killua no le interesaría saber las horrendas cosas que había visto a lo largo de su vida.

—Algo así…

—¡Deberías hacerlo!, sí, Kalluto me preocupa bastante —entonces vio la oportunidad, era una de esas ocasiones raras en las que Illumi mencionaba un tema que desconocía, debía intentar hacerlo hablar—. ¿Cómo conociste a Chrollo?

—Es una historia larga… —quiso hablar de otra cosa— no creo que te interese saber algo así.

—¡Todo de ti me interesa! —expresó en voz alta y entonces notó su pequeño desliz, giró su rostro apenado.

Había dicho aquello con naturalidad como si fuera algo muy obvio y fácil de decir; rogó internamente que Illumi no lo notara, pero era muy tarde. No sólo lo había escuchado, sino que se sintió halagado y esa adorable expresión en el rostro del albino, llenó su corazón de felicidad.

—¿Seguro que quieres saber?

—Eh… claro… si quieres —trató de sonreír y fingir que no importaba, pero la mirada de Illumi le imponía, lo hacía sentir aún más nervioso.

—De acuerdo, como sabes, el hombre de la Y estaba en busca de su esposa.

Este era un detalle que había notado desde hace un tiempo, Illumi evitaba a toda costa decir el nombre de ese tipo, pero por supuesto, esto era algo que jamás indagaría. Todavía le dolía mucho recordar a esa criatura.

—Es algo complejo de explicar, pero mamá contribuyó a que él la perdiera…

—Otra víctima de esa mujer… —rodó los ojos, cada vez la odiaba más.

—Sí… pero él no se enfocó en vengarse de mamá porque, para él, ella no tenía la culpa. Mamá era el títere de alguien, ese alguien no la cuidó como debía y otras personas tomaron ventaja de ella y se aseguraron de que fallara a sus votos. Así que el hombre buscaba a esas personas que la hicieron fallar.

—¡¿Qué?! —si bien él quería saber sobre Illumi y su punto de vista en todo, esto era mucha información en un solo momento—, pero ella…

—Esto no justifica que ella nos hiciera esto a nosotros, lo último que quiero es que pienses que estoy de su parte.

—¡Por supuesto que no la justifica!, arruinó nuestras vidas, Illumi…

—Lo sé.

Tampoco estaba feliz por las acciones de su madre, pero estaba feliz de tener una oportunidad con su hermano y esto secretamente le hacía sentir un poco de gratitud hacia ella. Prefirió guardar sus comentarios.

—La forma en la que el hombre al inicio creyó que conseguiría información fue a través de las mafias, y un tipo, socio de él, le presentó a Chrollo Lucifer.

No importó, al final terminaron conversando hasta la madrugada sobre asuntos de la araña, el punto de vista de Illumi sobre Chrollo y por supuesto, tocaron varias veces el tema de Kalluto. Illumi no veía mal que el más pequeño estuviera con la araña, pero no le llevaría la contraria al peliblanco por el simple hecho de que no quería que terminaran en una discusión.

De vez en cuando, durante sus conversaciones, el celular de Illumi solía sonar, pero él sólo le daba un vistazo y optaba por ignorar la llamada. Esa clase de actitudes a la larga fue intrigando a su hermano. Era obvio que no era su padre, porque podía ver cuando le respondía y aceptaba trabajos, en cambio esto era diferente. El morocho había decidido ignorar todas las llamadas provenientes de los hombres de Tierra Sagrada, y en general a cualquier persona que supiera que le daría problemas, como Hisoka y Gio; por el momento Chrollo no había llamado, pero sabía que tarde o temprano eso ocurriría y tendría que resignarse, porque este era uno de esos clientes potenciales que no podría ignorar.

Aunque le llamaba la atención, Killua no se animaba a averiguar lo que ocurría porque no quería sonar demasiado curioso. Esto comenzó a sorprenderle; nunca antes había tenido interés en su hermano, en sus actividades, gustos o lo que fuera relacionado con él porque no le era una persona grata; después lo había hecho por rutina, pero ahora solía preguntarle cosas personales de forma auténtica y no sólo para pasar el tiempo.

Hubo una ocasión en la que comenzó a examinar el aspecto físico de su hermano; sus ojos, nariz, boca, su cabello, el porte elegante, cada una de sus expresiones, y lo encontró atractivo. Durante su conversación llegó a perder el hilo del tema por estar pensando en esos detalles. Mentalmente se regañaba por tener pensamientos tan tontos.

«De acuerdo, sí, es atractivo, pero eso no me importa a mí», se mentalizaba e intentaba evadir su fijación por sus facciones y su cuerpo en general.

Era más sencillo ignorar sus emociones mientras estuviera lejos, además agradecía esa sana convivencia, porque aprendía bastante de él; de hecho, notó que él tenía esos conocimientos profundos que Nimrod poseía sobre todos los temas, gracias a que se había adentrado varias veces en los recuerdos y mente de la entidad maligna.

.'.

Llegó el tiempo en que Silva tenía bastantes conflictos con su padre. Zeno estaba reacio a establecer un vínculo entre Illumi y algún miembro de la isla. Tenía en mente a tres individuos que habían mostrado determinado interés y una buena posición como para ofrecer lo que ellos buscaban; así mismo, mantenía su objetivo principal: llamar la atención de Joab, a quién valoraba más que a ningún otro hombre en la isla, no sólo porque poseía una buena posición, sino porque apreciaba más el lazo fuerte que guardaba con la familia. Por ello no lograba comprender porqué Silva no deseaba tal compromiso.

Al principio eran peleas simples, una que otra diferencia por las opiniones de Silva, pero luego se tornaron en grandes discusiones que llevaron a una separación entre ambos, padre e hijo. Silva estaba decidido a no comprometer a Illumi con ninguno de esos hombres, mientras que estos mostraran un deseo depravado por él; quería tratar el tema con su hijo, conocer su punto de vista y en base a ello, encausaría la situación. Por otro lado Zeno no tenía tanta paciencia como él, él veía la oportunidad y la dejaba pasar, jurando que no le perdonaría a Silva si, por culpa de sus emociones, lo perdía todo.

Era un terrible dolor de cabeza; no obstante, era algo que Silva estaba dispuesto a soportar hasta el final, tal como eran las costumbres familiares. Por ello, tomó la decisión de llamar a su hijo, y hacerle volver a casa para tratar el tema. Cuál fue su sorpresa que éste se negó rotundamente. Illumi puntualizó que no volvería a casa hasta que sus asuntos personales quedaran arreglados, y su defensa fue imparable.

—Kalluto no está en casa por culpa de mamá, Killua sigue viajando gracias a tus condiciones, y me tienes aquí, el único que está trabajando, ¿quieres que regrese a casa exactamente con qué fin?, ¿no es algo que puedo atender desde este sitio?

Y tenía toda la razón, era un mero capricho personal eso de querer hacerlo volver para tratar el tema de la isla. Pese a que podía hablarlo por teléfono, sentía esa incomodidad por hablar un tema delicado como si fuera un mero chisme o comentario que pudiera hacerse por un teléfono. Se guardó sus palabras y no peleó más; si iba a hacerlo sería con su padre. Ya luego tendría tiempo para forzar a su muchacho a volver. Apostaba que ya era cuestión de meses antes de que Killua fuera presa de sus malas decisiones, y Kalluto sería de igual modo forzado a regresar. Bajo esas condiciones a Illumi sólo le quedaría hacer lo que su papel indicaba.

Se quedaría con el problema. Mientras tanto, daría rondas por la isla, llevando a su esposa para llamar la atención. Zeno podría enojarse por sus acciones, y al final terminaría reconociendo que su hijo era un individuo más, con mente, metas y deseos propios.

.'.

Terminando un par de trabajos, Illumi optó por detenerse un momento a pensar en contactar a Chrollo o no. Killua había insistido en que era una excelente idea, y habló de lo bueno que era que ellos dos se conocieran. No quería defraudarlo, pero cada vez que tomaba el celular en su mano, pensaba en los escenarios y consecuencias que traería hacer esa llamada. En el peor de los casos, Chrollo se pondría pesado, lo cual lo hacía dudar sobre hacer esa llamada o no y, entre más lo pensaba, más inclinaba la balanza hacia la negativa, e ideaba cómo enfrentaría a Killua exponiéndole sus motivos para no contactarle. Por supuesto, nada de mentiras ni falacias.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar; lo sacó de entre sus bolsillos, para ver que se trataba de nada menos que Hisoka.

«Jodido Nimrod, no pudo haber elegido peor persona», llevaba días evitándolo, ignorando sus llamadas y mensajes y ya era hora, o eso supuso, era buen momento para terminar ese desajuste.

—Hola —contestó en un arranque de valor.

—¿Illumi? —pero el tono desconcertado del pelirrojo lo hizo darse cuenta que algo no había salido como esperaba.

—Soy yo, sí.

Hubo un largo silencio, y creyó que la señal estaba fallando.

—¿Eres Illumi?

—Sí, así es.

Y la llamada se cortó.

«¿Esto era todo? —se regañó mentalmente—, ¿por esto me había estado demorando tanto en dejarme atrapar?, por una llamada de sólo unos segundos que no tuvo ningún sentido»

El teléfono volvió a vibrar, y vio que era de nuevo el pelirrojo. Hisoka era un experto en _Nen_ , y no le había tomado más que unos segundos en captar la diferencia entre Illumi y Nimrod.

—¿Ahora qué quieres?

—Vaya, no era una broma —se burló— ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿se pelearon?

Sí, en definitiva Hisoka era una de esas personas de las que era mejor cuidarse. Un asesino que podía respetar y un loco con capacidades de _Nen_ bastante profundas que era mejor no retarlo sin un plan previo.

—El hombre de _Nen_ ya no está aquí, cualquier otro asunto, me temo que queda cancelado.

—Oh —pero para Hisoka parecía como si le hubieran contado un excelente chiste—, ¡es una pena!, éramos tan amigos.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó para finalizar la llamada.

—¿Puedo verte?

—No.

Fue directo, y aun así Hisoka parecía divertirse a su costa.

—Definitivamente nos veremos, tenemos varios asuntos que atender. Hasta entonces.

Colgó y respiró hondo, este era uno de tantos que tendría que tratar y sospechaba que era el más sencillo de aguantar, pero al mismo tiempo algo le decía que debía cuidarse más de él que de los demás. Se fue a trabajar, debía adelantar algunos de los trabajos que su padre le había señalado para estar sin contratiempos con su hermano; lo único bueno era que, como no estaba yendo a la biblioteca, viajar para ir a ver a su hermano era cuestión de un par de horas.

Al terminar sus trabajos recibió otra llamada. Esta vez, confiado en que se trataba de su padre pues acababa de notificarle sus trabajos, contestó sin precaución alguna.

—Dime.

Nadie habló por unos cuantos segundos y luego escuchó un susurró ansioso.

—Illumi.

Sintió escalofríos, justamente la persona que no quería contactar.

—Chrollo, sí, soy yo.

«Debo colgar, debo colgar», insistió mentalmente, pero lamentó que su boca no pudiera detenerse.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—No lo puedo creer… —le dijo con esa voz suave, misteriosa que tanto le fastidiaba— hace un par de horas estuve debatiendo con Hisoka sobre algunas cosas, y tengo la urgencia de verte…

—Oh… —tragó saliva, esforzándose por disimular su nerviosismo— en estos momentos estoy ocupado, no podría verte ahora.

—¿Cuándo entonces?

—Mmm… —atisbó a los lados, queriendo encontrar cualquier solución— aun no lo sé, tendrás que esperar.

—Lo entiendo. Te llamaré más tarde.

«No, por favor», la llamada finalizó. Ahora comprendía como era que Hisoka planeaba presionarlo. Ese había sido un golpe bajo.

«Al fin de cuentas esto es algo que iba a pasar, no tenía otra opción».

Estaba secretamente atemorizado de interactuar con Chrollo porque ahora conocía la diferencia entre una persona común y un tipo perteneciente a la organización más poderosa del mundo; esas personas simplemente no veían la vida del mismo modo que los demás, parecía que su vista estaba sobre un plano fuera del tiempo y lugar, cosa que era entendible gracias a los conocimientos que tenían; Chrollo era así, y ahora que lo sabía, creyendo que Illumi podría ser una nueva guía para su hambre por saber más, no lo iba a soltar; conociéndolo, era capaz de las cosas más ruines con tal de obtenerlo. Era un ladrón asesino después de todo.

«Debo ser sincero con Killua, no puedo hablar con Chrollo», en primer lugar ¿por qué había presumido que le conocía? No tenía caso, se había apresurado por culpa de sus instintos protectores y por supuesto, su necesidad de ser amado y admirado. Rodó los ojos con fastidio, no podía creer que había actuado como un adolescente intentando enamorar a su chica presumiéndole sus super-falsos-poderes.

.'.

—No puedo seguir así —escuchó la voz desesperada de su hermana y detuvo sus pasos para verla.

—¿Ocurre algo? —se asustó cuando vio sus ojos al borde del llanto— ¡Alluka!, ¿qué ocurre?

—No la encuentro, no la he visto en todo el mes… —entonces comprendió de quién hablaba.

La desaparición de Nanika o Semiramis, era una consecuencia de controlar el poder de Illumi; no contaba con que Alluka comenzaría a deprimirse. Era algo de esperarse, Alluka había crecido prácticamente sola; de no haber sido por esa entidad, ella se habría convertido en alguien amargado, patético, consciente de que no era deseada. Ella estaba triste, se sentía sola. Podía afirmar que Killua era una excelente compañía; no obstante, no la comprendía del todo, aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, él la había abandonado, olvidado en algún lugar de la montaña. Por supuesto que Kalluto se esforzó por ella, para hacer más llevadero su asunto y, de todos modos, estuvo mucho tiempo en soledad. Nanika era todo lo que tenía, una madre, una amiga, que le había enseñado todo de la vida.

—Alluka… tú sabes lo que ocurre, ¿cierto? —no quería decirlo, no estaba dispuesto a ver sus lágrimas.

—¿No volverá? —esto era algo para lo que no estaba preparada, tendría que pasar por esto como un luto.

—No lo sé… es muy pronto para afirmarlo.

Y para negarlo, porque sabía que en el momento en que erradicaran la existencia de Nimrod —como se suponía que estaba planeado— perderían también a Semiramis. No, por supuesto que esto que no se lo dirían sin primero prepararla mentalmente para ese suceso.

Alluka siguió triste; no quiso tocar más el tema, no era algo que quería compartir con nadie más. De facto, pensaba que era mejor pasar por ese temporal en soledad, acostumbrarse a ser una misma después de haber pasado una vida completa siendo dos personas a la vez. Conservar lo bueno, aprender de lo malo, como siempre se lo aconsejaba Semiramis cuando la veía en depresión por causa del abandono al que era sometía día tras día.

Por la noche Killua se quedó pensando en todos los problemas que estaban ocurriendo. Imaginó que tal vez hacer una pausa en alguna ciudad por una temporada larga estaría bien para ambos; además, aquello le serviría a Illumi para no tener que estar viajando tanto, así que se planteó hablarlo con su hermana, esperando que ella eligiera el lugar de su agrado. Quería contactar a Kalluto, y de nuevo pensó en Illumi. Pensaba mucho en ese tonto y estoico tipo, en todo lo que veía en él, perdiendo así el sueño. Se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo en esos momentos, tenía tentación de mandarle mensajes, de llamarlo; jugaba nerviosamente con su celular, esperando ver mensajes de él. En ocasiones su mente le hacía bromas creyendo que su celular sonaba cuando no era así.

La noche era terrible, porque podía pensar más en él. En su niñez, en su presente, en quién era ahora física y mentalmente, quería verlo de nuevo, tenía montones de preguntas por hacerle. Últimamente pensaba en toda la historia que Alex le había contado y su corazón se acongojaba. Un niño que era tratado como si no tuviera sentimientos, obligado a cerrarse, a sufrir. Se lamentaba por su mala suerte, en esos momentos deseaba consolarlo, darle un largo abrazo. Volteaba a ver su celular, pensando en una excusa válida para hablarle y luego, en medio de la madrugada, caía en cuenta que estaba siendo irracional otra vez.

«¿Qué carajos me pasa? —se preguntaba abochornado—, ¿por qué me preocupo tanto por ese idiota?»

Por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en él hasta que por fin conseguía dormir un poco.

.'.

Illumi había logrado evitar a toda costa a sus acosadores meramente ignorando las llamadas y haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas cómicas y extrañamente amistosas del pelirrojo; haciendo caso omiso de los mensajes depresivos de Gio y los vacíos de Chrollo, quien por cierto no había llamado y sólo había mandado un mensaje de texto diciendo "estoy ocupado", que agradeció desde lo más hondo de su corazón, gracias a que le había dado tiempo para idear una estrategia.

En su siguiente visita, decidió que era momento de hablar con la verdad y explicarle por qué no podía hablar con Chrollo abiertamente. Sólo esperaba que Killua fuera racional y antes de amenazarlo, le diera tiempo para compensarlo.

—Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace días, Kil… —los brillantes ojos azules le indicaron que continuara, que él escucharía todo con atención— no he sabido decirlo como es debido, y no quiero decepcionarte.

—Illumi, no podría decepcionarme de ti —confesó intranquilo— primero debería estar esperando algo de ti, y no es el caso. Sólo te estoy dando el espacio que creo que necesitas.

Mintió, no podía decepcionarse de alguien que ansiaba conocer más, y quería darle la libertad de ser el mismo, lo cual le fascinaba.

—Bueno… yo —se aclaró la garganta, y comenzó a distraerse con el panorama, mirando distraídamente lo que fuera— no puedo hablar con Chrollo sobre lo de Kalluto.

—¿Eh?

Ni siquiera se acordaba que habían quedado en ello, estaba más consternado por sus nuevas preocupaciones que ese punto había sido espléndidamente ignorado. Aun así hizo el esfuerzo por sonar interesado en ello.

—Oh… ¿por qué?

—Verás, él tiene un interés muy especial en Nimrod. No es cualquier clase de interés…

Pensó mejor sus palabras, no quería sonar absurdo. Killua lo miraba entretenido desde la cama siguiéndolo mientras él se sentaba frente a él.

—Cree que Nimrod puede ser su Maestro…

—Vaya, suena raro, ¿Maestro en qué sentido?, ¿así como me enseñaban a mi…?

—Algo así, más enfocado en magia y alquimia. Yo no pienso enseñarle nada, son cosas muy peligrosas y él parece no tener razonamiento para ponerse límites.

Killua observó la auténtica timidez del morocho y se enterneció; le hubiese gustado tener el valor de sentarse, al menos, a su lado.

—Bajo esas condiciones tienes razón, será mejor que te mantengas lejos de ese tipo. Por el momento no quiero que te metas en más problemas.

Quería preguntarle por más detalles, saber si había más gente con ese mismo interés. Era interesante y a la vez le preocupaba.

—Gracias, en verdad no quiero que él intente algo extraño conmigo. Sería vergonzoso para mí.

Repentinamente cambió el tema, preguntando por su viaje, por los detalles de los sitios que visitaba, y otros asuntos, pero esa última frase quedó grabada en la mente del albino. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso de que "intentara algo extraño"?, ¿qué podía ser tan vergonzoso? Esto fue peor de lo que imaginó, su mente comenzó a maquinar ideas erróneas sobre lo que podía significar, como si Nimrod secretamente también hubiese mantenido una relación amorosa con ese tipo. Lo podía visualizar, el serio y misterioso líder de las arañas y el asesino, habilidoso y sensual Illumi y ante eso, sólo podía encontrar una palabra que describiera sus emociones: celos.

Illumi, tal vez no exactamente él, pero con su cuerpo finalmente, lo había marcado de por vida y ahora, no iba a permitir que se fuera tan campante como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos. No podía permitir que él fuera el único que se sintiera así, tenía que averiguar las emociones de su hermano. Había trascurrido un mes entero y el morocho no se le acercaba, siempre estaba con esa distancia, mirándolo de pie junto a una ventana, sentado en una silla, lejos de él, al otro extremo de la cama; nunca le tocaba, se limitaba a muy breves gestos cuando lo hacía, y eran perfectamente bien cuidados. Se notaba que lo hacía a propósito.

«Se supone que me desea… ¿Se estará conteniendo?», pero no lograba sacar de su mente sus problemas emocionales de admiración y repelús, se molestaba al pensar en ello porque detestaba no poder definir la relación que ellos dos debían tener.

Por otro lado Illumi se fue tranquilo, agradecido de haber recibido esa aceptación. Sabía que el albino era de esa clase de personas que podían irse a los extremos en cualquier momento. Si alguien le agradaba, inmediatamente podría buscar una amistad con esa persona, de lo contrario, no era capaz de recordar su nombre. Killua podía optar por ser el tipo desagradable en un instante —despreciado por cierto sector de la población y admirado por otro tanto—, era impredecible y eso era algo que adoraba de él porque por más que pareciera que no sabía lo que hacía, siempre tenía un motivo detrás de sus acciones. Debía confesar que tuvo miedo de decirle que no podía arreglar las cosas con Chrollo y escuchar un reclamo de su parte, pero ahora que lo notaba, parecía que el asunto de Kalluto ya no le era más relevante dado que últimamente el foco de sus conversaciones era él. El albino tenía un hambre por conocerlo más, por saber todo de él y por más que intentara disimularlo, le era imposible. Debía recordar que era sólo el efecto de la carta, que el verdadero Killua seguramente no le habría dado esa relevancia, así calmaba sus falsas esperanzas.

Escuchó un ruido sordo y siguió su camino, desde hace rato sabía que estaba siendo seguido. Se trataba de alguien experimentado, lo notó por la forma imperceptible de esas pisadas, y que pese a que sabía que lo seguían, no sabía desde dónde. Se preguntaba quién podría atreverse a hacer algo tan arriesgado a sabiendas que él era un Zoldyck, pero quien fuera, no había querido salir de su escondite. Le desagradaba trabajar mientras que alguien le observaba. Se detuvo unos segundos, esperando que el tipo saliera, pero no pasó tal cosa y se forzó a continuar su camino.

Estaba de buen humor, ya sólo le quedaban dos pendientes más y tendría tiempo de moverse a la ciudad de los Iluminados; tenía muchos deseos de ir y seguir estudiando el asunto con su hermano, descubrir lo que le esperaba, por lo que le restó importancia a su espía, no perdió el tiempo, acabó todo sin más demora, y se dispuso a volver al hotel para recoger un par de cosas antes de partir.

Tal como esperaba justo al momento de entrar a su cuarto el tipo salió de entre las sombras.

—Illumi —le llamó y sintió unos terribles escalofríos.

—Mu-Muath —dudó si ese era su nombre o no, no era como si él lo hubiese pronunciado antes.

—No has respondido a mis llamadas… ni a las de nadie en la Isla. ¿Tu padre ya tomó una decisión?, ¿Zeno ya te entregó a alguien sin avisarme?, ¿has estado saliendo con alguien más? ¡Necesitamos hablar urgentemente!

Tomó al morocho del brazo con toda la confianza; esto por supuesto puso de muy mal humor al Zoldyck, el cual detestaba que invadieran su espacio personal. Caminó a regañadientes hasta su habitación, azotando la puerta. No sólo iba a ser una conversación vergonzosa, también tendría un montón de emociones derivados de la ira de ser tratado como un objeto.

—¡Responde, hombre!, estoy harto de tu silencio. ¿Ya te entregaron a alguien?

—No —cortante, alejándose del moreno que inmediatamente corrió tras él para no permitirle que se apartara de nuevo.

—¿Qué te pasó?, luces diferente… ¿estás enfermo?

—No —estaba pensando en lo que debía decir ante esas situaciones, evitarlas no había sido precisamente una excelente idea.

—Illumi… mírame cuando te hablo —volvió a estirarlo del brazo, el Zoldyck sintió escalofríos, ese tipo era un asesino tan capacitado como él, tal vez más o tal vez menos, era imposible de determinar, tampoco era como que pudiera atacarlo—, ¿te contagiaron de una ETS?

—¿Qué? —se quedó estupefacto, de nuevo azotó su brazo para quitárselo de encima.

—Joab… ése viejo, ¡lo sabía! Illumi, ese tipo es de la edad de tu papá, ¡no puedo creerlo! Sólo mírame, yo soy más joven, yo no te habría hecho daño.

—¡No tengo nada de eso! —reclamó.

Ese hombre vivía su propio drama mental de forma veloz, ni siquiera necesitaba un diálogo para sufrir.

—¡No dices nada, Illumi!, yo necesito saber de ti, no puedo seguir de este modo. Aceptémoslo, yo estoy enamorado de ti, no puedo vivir sin ti, ¿qué hago? Dime, ¿qué quieres de mí?

Sentía frío por todo su cuerpo, detestaba esta situación, quería decirle de forma poco amigable "lárgate de mi vista", pero no podía decirlo, al menos no de ese modo.

—Ya entiendo… —hizo una expresión como de alguien que hace un gran descubrimiento que había querido ocultarse deliberadamente— es Ender ¿cierto?, dudo que Adalfuns te satisfaga, pero Ender… ese es un tipazo, una buena elección…

Quería gritar "¡vete al carajo!" desmentir sus absurdas teorías, pero quizá no era buena idea hacerlo. Retrocedió nuevamente, dejando al tipo con sus pensamientos, al fin no hacía falta que pronunciara palabra alguna para que continuara con sus historias por sí mismo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y prolongado, sólo podía escuchar breves murmullos y algunos gimoteos, esperó pacientemente hasta que un grito que le hizo sobresaltarse.

—¡No lo permitiré! —golpeó con la palma una pared, resquebrajándola con la fuerza—, puedes amarlo, pero no sabes lo que es el amor. Yo sí lo sé, yo te daré todo lo que necesites.

—¡Ya cállate! —no lo pudo resistir más.

Muath lo miró como si jamás hubiera esperando una reacción negativa, incrédulo de su determinación.

—No es necesario que grites Illumi… yo… mi amor por ti…

—Muath, sólo cierra la boca, ¿quieres? Me duele la cabeza.

—¿Quieres algún medicamento?, soy muy bueno dando masajes, seguramente eso te ayudaría, el otro día…

—Silencio —insistió, sospechando que el tipo le faltaban neuronas, o tenía algún serio problema cerebral—. Yo tengo asuntos que tratar, asuntos privados y personales, me urge que termines tus asuntos y te vayas de aquí.

Muath, haciendo gala de sus increíbles habilidades como asesino, sin esperar más, ni anunciarse, se lanzó sobre él, besándolo fugaz, pero escandalosamente y pronunció:

—Ya entendí, me voy, pero con un beso tuyo.

Salió, dejando a un azorado Illumi que quería matar, su sed de sangre estaba por todas partes y la sonrisa de Muath antes de salir no había ayudado en nada. Le tomó bastante tiempo recuperar la compostura. Si había una palabra con la que pudiera describir todo lo que estaba viviendo por parte de esas personas que Nimrod había dejado en su vida, era acoso. Acoso intenso, prolongado, pegajoso y oscuro. Como si no tuvieran paz si no se hacían notar por lo menos una vez al día.

Esa misma tarde se marchó a la ciudad de los Iluminados, llegaría por la noche y esperaba tener tiempo para leer antes de irse a su hotel.

 ** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. El capítulo dos lo publicaré el 17 de agosto_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lo siento, tuve un pesado día de trabajo. Recuerden... esto es para que se empalaguen, está especialmente dedicado a los fans del IlluKillu que desean ver más de ellos, y claro, todos son bienvenidos a unirse al lado oscuro...**_

 **HADOS**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.'.**

En otra parte del mundo, a una distancia lejana de donde la gran mayoría de los seres humanos habitaban, se escuchó una gran explosión en medio del océano. Una enorme embarcación fuertemente acorazada estaba siendo atacada; gritos, llamadas de auxilio, botes salvavidas y personal corriendo por todas partes era lo único que se podía divisar entre tanta incertidumbre.

—¡Se está hundiendo el Azur!

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿otro más?!

—Así es —el reporte del ataque llegó a oídos del capitán secundado de gritos de terror.

—¡Vamos a morir! —se oía, entre el llanto, hombres y mujeres.

—Lo que más me preocupa es que el rey no va a aceptar un no por respuesta.

El viaje de prueba del rey de Kakin y compañía se había mermado a mitad de camino. No habían tomado un rumbo normal para llegar al ansiado continente, puesto que el verdadero camino estaba reservado para uso exclusivo de los Iluminados; así que sólo podían tomar una ruta alternativa, una cargada de peligros, llena de témpanos, monstruos terribles y mal tiempo. Eso en un principio no había representado temor para ninguno de los tripulantes ni temerarios acompañantes de las flotas submarinas. Sin embargo, no contaban con los conocimientos suficientes para alcanzar su meta, el equipo de exterminio de los Iluminados había arribado a la zona apenas hacía unos días, con la finalidad de detenerlos. La única sección que pensaban perdonar, era la que había sido notificada por Pariston Hill, el cual poseía el único de los submarinos que no recibiría agresión; el ex-miembro del zodiaco había sido advertido que la flota sería severamente atacada por parte de Dalozza, el cual protegía el continente a capa y espada. Pariston se había comunicado con Dalozza quién había aceptado perdonarle sus intenciones si le entregaba parte de sus investigaciones en el proceso.

El capitán se había resistido tanto como había podido, peleando en azorados combates contra los sujetos y animales que les atacaban, haciendo impresionantes demostraciones de sus habilidades, pero ni así pudo evitar que hundieran cada uno de sus botes y destrozaran sus submarinos hasta ir reduciendo la cantidad de acompañantes.

—Debemos regresar, elaborar una nueva estrategia y volver —anunció la segunda al mando con firmeza. La chica miraba con asombro los increíbles daños que habían recibido y eso que no estaban ni a mitad de su viaje.

—De ningún modo —exclamó el hombre, ésta era su oportunidad de brillar.

—Firmaste un acuerdo.

—Estamos lejos de la sociedad, en un sitio dónde las palabras dichas en tierra pierden el sentido.

—Te recomiendo sigas nuestras instrucciones, o no tendrás tierra a dónde regresar, de eso me haré cargo yo personalmente —amenazó el abogado del rey, que se encontraba ahí como observador.

Nadie quería morir a manos de esos montones de monstruos con formas humanas. Sí, tenían gente fuerte en sus tropas, pero no darían abasto ante tantas personas que requerían protección y sobre todo, las tecnologías que poseían no eran ni remotamente resistentes a los ataques a los que eran sometidos.

—¡Escucha lo que te digo! —exigió la segunda al mando—, no te estoy pidiendo que te rindas, si no que volvamos, estudiemos esto y regresemos más fuertes.

Pero volver, para él, significaba perder su posición de respeto, mucha gente contaba con su voz para defenderse de las constantes amenazas de los extranjeros que estaban en contra de los deseos de su rey. Salió del cuarto, necesitaba pensar las cosas, saber cómo anunciar su decisión y no quedar como un tonto. Se miró en el espejo, habló consigo mismo, y a la mañana siguiente, accedió a la petición de volver, no sin alegar que lo hacía por causa de ellos, de su debilidad.

.'.

La biblioteca estaba cerrada cuando llegó, sabía que podía solicitar que la abrieran para él, pero no quiso hacerlo principalmente porque había llegado con un cansancio insoportable a la ciudad de la Iluminación; además no estaba dispuesto a actuar como Nimrod, tomar provecho de su posición no era lo suyo. Decidió que a la mañana siguiente volvería con más seguridad.

Durmió profundamente, después de unos pesados días de trabajo y estrés por todas las consecuencias de Nimrod dejadas a su paso y a primer hora partió a la biblioteca. La mañana era fría y se dio prisa por llegar. Al entrar, tal como la vez pasada, se vio rodeado de miradas inquisidoras y él, como era su costumbre, se concentró en su asunto e ignoró espléndidamente a todo el mundo. Caminó hacía el pasillo que le interesaba hasta que una voz le hizo detenerse.

—¡Magister Illumi! —le llamó nada más y nada menos que el mismo Galileo— Magister, que gusto verle por aquí, tan lúcido; siendo usted mismo después de una larga travesía aprendiendo cosas a través de esa entidad…

No respondió, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a seguir su camino.

—¿Qué lo trae por estos rumbos? —pero los propósitos de Galileo lo forzaron a detenerse.

—No es tú asunto —no se tomó la molestia de voltear a verlo, le desagradaba que actuara como si le conociese de verdad.

—¡Oh!, entonces déjame ser más claro —alzó más la voz atrayendo más miradas y susurros que se enfocaron en el suceso a medio pasillo—. Después de que toda la hermandad se viera sometida por una sola entidad poderosa y con fuertes aliados, me temo que cualquier asunto concerniente a ti, es asunto de quien desee involucrarse.

Era una amenaza sutil y elegante, pero Illumi no se iba a dejar intimidar.

—En dado caso, sería bastante absurdo e incoherente de tu parte afirmar que desconoces mis asuntos aquí.

Galileo sonrió, en definitiva, no trataba con un muchachillo ignorante y novato.

—Los amantes, ¿cierto? —no esperó a que afirmara—, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—No, pero si tanto te apura que haga mi deber, entonces deja de interrumpirme. Nos vemos.

Siguió su curso y escuchó detrás de él que Galileo decía:

—De cualquier modo, me sentaré frente a ti por si es que requieres mis servicios.

Galileo era sincero en eso de ofrecer sus servicios, sin embargo, también deseaba espiarlo y asegurarse de que en verdad hiciera lo que decía y no se enfocara en buscar más información sobre el ente de _Nen_. No iban a ponerse en riesgo una segunda ocasión.

Illumi retomó su camino y tomó el libro en el que se había quedado la última vez que asistió a la biblioteca, disponiéndose a leer; apenas tomó asiento, escuchó que Galileo se aclaraba la garganta para llamar su atención. El alzó una ceja y esperó a que iniciara su discurso.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres comenzar con eso?

—¿Qué hay de malo en que haga lo que me venga en gana?

—Pues, verás —se puso de pie, señalando con su mano derecha— detrás del mismo estante donde tomaste ese libro, hay otros doce, y a los lados hay más. Los doce de atrás representan los signos zodiacales como son popularmente conocidos bajo la lectura del sol y en los lados están en sus interpretaciones, egipcia, según la alquimia, maya, árabe, de la época de Babel, entre otros… así que, creo que ese libro que tienes es sólo la más pequeña punta de la gran pirámide que te espera.

En efecto, cuando por fin prestó atención descubrió los estantes plagados con información sobre los astros, constelaciones y formaciones estelares; la astrología le rodeaba y lo había ignorado. Si bien poseía vastos conocimientos del tema debido al acceso que tenía sobre los recuerdos de Nimrod, desconfiaba de ellos. Se trataban de conocimientos obtenidos a través de la mente de un ser siniestro, todavía le costaba trabajo asimilarlos como propios o reales; además, no tenía información concreta sobre la complicada condición de los efectos de la magia insertada en el cerebro de Killua. De hecho, hasta antes de recibir la carta de los amantes, desconocía el signo bajo el que había nacido su hermano.

—Ahora, si me permites ilustrarte —sonrió amistosamente, no había más pretensión en su expresión corpórea—, yo recomendaría comenzar con la parte del amor, hay un buen libro sobre el amor y otro sobre el erotismo y sexualidad, justo en uno de los doce estantes. Están excelentemente desarrollados.

No se hizo el sabelotodo; no quiso perder su tiempo, así que dejó el libro que traía en manos y se fue en busca del indicado. Resultaron ser dos gruesos libros pesados que azotaron la mesa en cuanto los dejó caer. Abrió primero el del amor y se preparó para una larga sesión de lectura.

«Antes que nada, se debe señalar que en el amor Cáncer es, de todos los signos, el más emocional. Una vez que echa raíces sobre el ser que ama, difícilmente lo dejará, por más tóxica y perjudicial que sea la relación, creará una codependencia difícil de erradicar.

Repasemos las características:

Casero; doméstico; familiar; entrañable; afecto; fiel; íntimo; sentimental; sensible; sensitivo; afectivo; delicado; tierno; suave; emotivo; romántico…»

Sintió que su estómago se revolvía entre cada una de esas palabras.

«Imaginativo; psíquico; soñador; inspirado; receptivo; místico; bondadoso; apacible; dulce…»

No sabía si podría seguir leyendo y, entre más avanzaba, las palabras "romántico" y "pasional" resaltaban. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, cuando sin más tuvo que reconocer que de todo lo que Cáncer pedía, él a duras penas podía cumplir con uno o dos requisitos.

«Soy prácticamente lo contrario a lo que Killua quiere…» se lamentó, eran noticias desalentadoras. No podría cumplir su parte del trato con el Barón, ni darle un final feliz a esa historia.

—¿Qué signo es él?

Galileo interrumpió sus lamentos interiores.

—¿Perdón?

—Él, tu hermano, ¿qué signo es él?

—Cáncer —contestó a secas, no podía seguir leyendo a causa del desánimo.

—¡El romántico y tierno Cáncer! —exclamó sin pena, llamando la atención del resto de lectores que estaban cerca de ambos para que escucharan la conversación que estaba por iniciar.

«Romántico» resaltó en la mente de Illumi, y de nuevo se consternó.

—¿Y tu signo es…?

—No se trata de mí, se trata de Killua, él es el único afectado por el efecto de la carta.

Galileo creyó que bromeaba, quizá el malhumor del muchacho no le estaba permitiendo usar sus conocimientos arcaicos, y no se equivocaba mucho.

—No has revisado la compatibilidad, ¿cierto? Entre tu signo y el signo de tu hermano. No significa que sean buena o mala relación, pero habla de los puntos que tienen en común, los que tienen de diferentes y eso te enseña a potenciar lo que tienes y controlar lo que debes.

Hizo un cálculo increíblemente veloz de su signo y contestó en voz alta.

—Virgo.

—Oh… interesante. El intelectual y eternamente joven, Virgo. Felicidades, según la tablilla esmeralda, diría que ambos tienen demasiado en común. Tanto así que si fueran una relación, estarían destinados a un largo y próspero matrimonio.

—Pero… según este libro, Killua necesita de romance, de pasión y cosas de las que yo carezco.

—¿Careces?, ¿estás seguro de eso? —nuevamente no lo dejó responder, se levantó de su asiento, volteó hacia los lados y gritó—: ¡Maestro B, Maestro W, vengan por favor aquí. El Magister Illumi requiere de sus servicios! —y de inmediato ambos invitados se dirigieron al lugar de Galileo, tomaron cada uno una silla y se acomodaron ante la sorpresa del Zoldyck.

—Procedamos, frater —pronunció uno de ellos.

—Él es Virgo, y su compañero en el amor, Cáncer.

—El trabajo está hecho entonces, ¿cómo podríamos ayudar en algo así?

Illumi se sorprendió, todos parecían dar por sentado que ellos dos estaban hechos a la medida, esto por supuesto le intrigaba.

—El Magister todavía no asimila los conocimientos de Nimrod con la pulcritud que debería. Requiere que le ilustremos con paciencia, no tiene tiempo para fundamentarse como nosotros lo hemos hecho.

En ese momento, justo cuando creía que no podía esperar más, un bombardeo de información ocurrió. Llegó a un punto que ya no sólo los tres en la mesa opinaban. De vez en cuando las personas a los alrededores se detenían a hacer comentarios respecto a todo lo que Illumi debía saber sobre sí mismo y sobre su hermano. Hubo cosas que impresionantemente se ajustaban a él con tal perfección que parecían sacados de un poderoso espía que estaba al tanto de las profundidades de su corazón, otros aspectos parecían ser lo contrario a él. No pudo opinar, objetar era fútil; quedó en silencio y sólo hablaba cuando se le hacía una pregunta.

—Debes ser paciente, porque empezará el efecto de la carta. La luna comenzará a hacer su trabajo con toda la potencia que nunca antes mostró; esto es debido a los cambios que la carta efectuará, lo volverá potencialmente celoso, obsesivo y posesivo…

—Dale lo que pide, si te dice "no lo mires", tú harás justamente eso. Deja de pensar en ti como una persona, se su propiedad.

«Oh cielos… », entre más escuchaba, más descubría lo difícil que sería tratar con su hermano.

—Si no lo haces, recuerda que Cáncer perdona, pero nunca olvida, y cuando menos lo esperes, te lo recriminará en la cara.

Algunas cosas eran sencillas, los aspectos familiares en los que podrían coincidir bastante, o que él podía comprender a la perfección y por los que no sufriría grandes cambios.

—Virgo puede ser infiel, Cáncer no.

—¡Cáncer sí puede ser infiel! Depende de la carta astral en los aspectos de relaciones… —interrumpió alguien del público.

—Esto no se evaluará en base a esos detalles, ¿no ves que se arraigarán en su corazón los aspectos más destacados sobre cáncer? Se enamorará hasta los huesos, nadie en el mundo existirá para él.

—Cáncer es rudo por fuera, blando por dentro, nunca lo olvides. Aunque aparente que no le importa algo, le está importando tanto que de un momento a otro explotará.

Los cambios constantes de ánimo, los excesos de atención, los futuros sube y bajas en su relación; tantos pros y contras, junto a la constante sensibilidad que el albino tendría, cada aspecto le provocaba un dolor de cabeza. Era mucha información que no debía olvidar y todavía estaba la palabra con "r" que creía no poseer y que sobresalía entre toda la información. Hasta ahora sólo entendía que debía volverse esclavo de Killua, un precio justo a pagar por todas las faltas cometidas en su pasado. Luego procedieron a bombardearlo con todo lo concerniente al erotismo, lo cual no le asustó; incluso le pareció racional y llevadero. Todo lo que su hermano pedía podía satisfacerlo, era su naturaleza, además estaba garantizado que él lo disfrutaría tanto como el albino; no obstante, a él le importaba más todo lo concerniente con su relación, puesto que se decía: «el noventa por ciento de nuestra relación se llevará fuera de la cama, no puedo preocuparme por lo menos difícil».

—¿Y qué hay del romance? El libro dice que requiere muchas dosis de romance, y yo, francamente no sé hacer algo como esto —interrumpió.

—¡Claramente eres Cirgo! —Bromeó W— el concepto de "romance" no es el mismo en tus labios, que en los míos o en los de tu querido hermano.

—Me sorprende que alguien cuyo cuerpo es compartido con una entidad con un historial de romance como el de Nimrod no pueda expresar un poco de lo que aprendió de él —argumentó Galileo deseando forzarlo a buscar más en su interior por la información valiosa que tanto reprimía.

Nimrod, en vida, nombró diosa a su mujer, edificó templos lunares en su nombre; escribió cánticos, poemas, hizo leyendas con su historia, la exaltó hasta lo más alto, y la amo con tanta pasión que ese mismo amor fue el que los unió por toda una eternidad. Cuando Illumi pensó en esto, se dio cuenta que también deseaba esa trascendencia tan mágica, rica en una naturaleza espiritual que no se obtenía con ninguna otra práctica, ni ciencia, sólo amor puro y verdadero. El secreto del _Nen_ de Semiramis y Nimrod.

—Lo que el frater W dice, es verdad, Galileo —se puso de pie B y se sentó sobre la mesa, a un lado del Zoldyck, enfocándose exclusivamente en Illumi—. A ti te corresponde enseñarle tu estilo de amor, basado en acciones que trascienden sobre las palabras, razonamiento, ayuda y protección; ese amor que busca volverlo un diamante pulido con la más perfecta de las técnicas. No te será difícil, no es un reto, puesto que tu amante tiene la fortuna de ser el signo más comprensivo de todos, bastará con verte a los ojos para saber todas tus bellas intenciones, y las amará; a cambio te dará el amor que él sabe dar. El amor basado en comprensión, libertad, pasión y todas esas cosas que te son imposibles de dar; te protegerá y defenderá a toda costa, será tu admirador número uno y te cobijará en su cubierta maternal.

—Es por ello que sabemos que serán el uno para el otro. Porque Cáncer no tardará en comprender las necesidades de Virgo, y Virgo le dará a Cáncer todo lo que necesita.

Soltó un largo suspiro, un peso de sus hombros había sido removido, comprensión era lo que más necesitaba y era justo lo que tendría. Memorizó tanto como pudo, al fin bastaba con que entendiera la idea general. Si lo satisfacía y alcanzaba su meta de volverse más de lo que Killua esperaba, entonces tendría garantizado que al final del efecto, conservaría ese lazo y la felicidad de su hermano quedaría intacta. El efecto no desaparecería se disiparía de una mañana a la otra; así como apareció y se fue sembrando en él, el efecto desaparecería paulatinamente, todo como si fuera natural. Killua no olvidaría nada, ni tampoco despertaría sintiéndose desorientado, puesto que no era como había sido con él, cuyo cuerpo había sido arrebatado; todo lo estaría experimentando con su propia consciencia, así que más le valía ser el perfecto caballero y dar lo mejor de él, sin importar cuánto sacrificaría a su paso. Estaba en juego la estabilidad y salud mental de su hermano menor, del amor de su vida y por ello haría todo lo que tuviera a la mano.

Recordó lo que alguna vez su madre dijo sobre la lectura de su mano cuando era más joven; justamente la lectura de la línea del amor cobraba sentido al decir que la línea de su mano indicaba un destino junto a alguien que conocía desde hacía años. Línea que estaba bordeada del triángulo de venus, de la perversión, se preguntó si acaso Killua tenía uno como el de él.

Cabe decir que regresó a trabajar con la mente lista después de haber sido instruido, ya no iba a tientas en cuanto al asunto de la carta. Killua le había dejado un mensaje desde hacía un par de horas y por una u otra razón, no había tenido tiempo para responderle, lo cual le ponía bastante nervioso porque el muchachito deseaba saber la hora a la que llegaría. Resultaba extraño que le preguntara tal cosa, cuando ya habían acordado el plan, tenía curiosidad por entender qué ocurría detrás de esas palabras.

.'.

Killua se sentía un idiota por lo que había hecho. Había sido el resultado de un arranque desesperado por saber un poco sobre el morocho; deseaba regresar al pasado y borrar de su mente la idea de escribirle. Ese tentador mensaje que había enviado el mismo día que se verían, justo cuando ya habían acordado una hora. Deseaba que la ausencia de respuesta de Illumi se debiera a que había fallado el envío, que estaba perdido en la inmensidad del mundo virtual de los mensajes, pero es que lo extrañaba, quería que se diera prisa por ir a verlo y quería no ser el único idiota que extrañara al otro.

Esta actitud trajo a su memoria su niñez, cuando extrañaba a su hermano y se la pasaba preguntando a los mayordomos por él hasta escabullirse por la montaña para ir a verlo. Le daba vergüenza y a la vez felicidad recordar algo tan agradable; pensaba que ese sentimiento infantil estaba de vuelta en él, esto porque no iba a aceptar de un día para otro ese extraño y poco entendible sentimiento que había surgido de forma inexplicable.

Miró por vigésima vez la pantalla de su celular, hacía dos horas que había enviado el mensaje, y de pronto, para su desgracia, el aparato le indicó que tenía una respuesta. Sintió que su sangre se helaba, se le revolvió el estómago y de pronto ya no quería leerlo, tenía nervios de ver lo que contenía. Bloqueó la pantalla, miró a los lados y finalmente no resistió la tentación.

«Llegaré a la hora acordada ¿ocurre algo?»

Diez segundos después su celular comenzó a vibrar y creyó que se caería de la sorpresa. Illumi era quien llamaba.

—Hola —contestó casi sin voz, estaba completamente rojo y agradecía que Illumi no lo viera.

—Lo siento Kil, no podía responderte, odio hacerte esperar, ¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas algo?

Ya no era broma, estaba obligado a inventar algo o quedaría como un tonto y definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a quedar como tal frente a su hermano.

—No-no es nada malo, yo pues… —quería reírse de nervios— es que, estaré libre desde más temprano y me preguntaba si podía verte antes de la hora.

—¡Oh, ya veo! Sí, está bien.

Terminaron acordando una nueva hora y finalizaron la llamada. Killua se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. Su argumento era por completo falso, no tenía el tiempo libre según todo lo que había planeado con Alluka. Ahora estaba en un meollo y debía resolverlo cuanto antes. Terminó mintiéndole a Alluka, echándole la culpa a Illumi, inventándole que él había solicitado el cambio de hora de forma inexplicable y que por tal motivo no podían quedarse afuera hasta tarde.

Alluka no era ninguna tonta, vio la mentira en sus ojos, cualquier otro podía caer en las mentiras de Killua, era un experto, un maestro en el arte del engaño. Quizá sabía controlar todo su cuerpo y su tono de voz, pero Alluka lo conocía a dedillo; cientos de veces lo vio mentir cuando lo hacía por ella. Se quedó sin palabras. Su propio aliado, su hermano y mejor amigo le estaba mintiendo a la cara; debía tener sus motivos; ya se lo preguntaría en privado, se aseguraría de que no escapara de su interrogatorio.

Disfrutaron el tiempo que les quedaba, Alluka había querido asistir a un curso público para hacer postres y no podía decirle que no. En medio de la actividad se le antojó hacer uno para distraer su mente y dado que todo el tiempo pensó en Illumi, terminó por hacer otro para él.

«Dioses, ¿qué me pasa?», se preguntó cuándo logró llegar a su cuarto y encerrarse a esperar a su hermano, miraba el recipiente con el pequeño cupcake y se ruborizaba. Lo había hecho para la persona que menos creyó que cocinaría algo en su vida, un tipo que seguramente sabía hacer toda clase de postres como todo un experto gracias a la entidad que compartió todos estos conocimientos con él. ¿Qué le diría?, ¿cómo se lo entregaría? Descartó la idea de inmediato, no podía, aun no tenía tanta confianza como para atreverse a hacer algo así, pero luego comenzó a alucinar con la reacción que su hermano tendría y un sentimiento extraño surgió, era una especie de ternura y deseo.

«Bueno, no tiene que saber que yo lo hice para él…» se justificó, además, en serio no pensaba comerse eso después, no porque no tuviera buen sabor, si no que se la pasaría pensando en la persona para quien lo había preparado, más el tiempo y esfuerzo desperdiciado por no haberse atrevido a dárselo. Llamaron a la puerta y él se sobresaltó, respiró hondo.

«Es sólo Illumi» repitió en su mente.

—Kil —miró entretenido el atuendo del albino, se notaba que había estado en alguna actividad que involucraba harina, y un aroma dulce se desprendía de su cuerpo, pero no quiso indagar directamente.

Esta vez él fue quien inició la conversación, tenía curiosidad por las actividades que el menor hacía en su ausencia, tal vez y así conseguiría conocer el motivo de su apariencia.

—Alluka y yo fuimos a comer postres —él voluntariamente sacó el tema, tal como lo esperaba— nos sobró un postre… me… me preguntaba si te gustaría quedártelo. Aunque no sé si te gustan estas cosas.

De nuevo mentía, y se olvidaba de un detalle. Illumi era quién lo había instruido en el arte de la mentira. No le tomó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta que le ocultaba algo, y le intrigó bastante, sin embargo, a diferencia de Alluka, Illumi no tendría oportunidad de averiguar la verdad, así que se conformaba con inventarse un motivo que calmara sus ansias por saber la verdad.

«¿Se habrá peleado con Alluka y por ello no quiere hablar del tema? —se preguntó, después observó el postre, una deliciosa combinación entre café, chocolate y vainilla que parecían mezclados con un poco de apuro— para ser una tienda dedicada a los postres, la presentación no es lo suyo… —pensó con ironía y se aguantó las ganas de reír. Entonces cayó en cuenta de la verdad, ese postre no había sido hecho precisamente en una tienda, estaba hecho por Killua mismo, fue cosa de atar cabos para concluir una sola cosa—: lo hizo para mí —se levantó de su asiento para disimular su asombro, y caminó en dirección a la mesa».

Las últimas semanas Killua había estado rentando habitaciones que incluyeran algún espacio para pasar el tiempo conversando. Eso había dificultado su forma de rentar el cuarto, cosa por la que Alluka se había quejado, dado que dedicaba bastante tiempo para elegir el siguiente destino; y es que él quería asegurarse de que su hermano tuviera espacio para moverse en la habitación, además consideraba que estar sentados juntos en la cama, era demasiado sugerente.

Tomó la cuchara que venía incluida en el recipiente, y se dispuso a probarlo, tomando una pequeña porción que incluía un poco de betún de queso crema. Tal vez la presentación no era buena, pero el sabor sí que lo era; Killua se había esmerado bastante en hacerlo bien —clásico en él— ese perfeccionismo era una de las cualidades que más le atraía del albino. Ahora era uno de esos momentos que el destino había puesto en su camino para que tomara provecho de él.

—¡Esto está delicioso Kil! —sonrió, y la felicidad del niño delató lo bien que se sentía de oír aquello—, tienes una excelente sazón —al fin no iba dejar pasar ese momento.

—¡¿Qué te hace creer que yo lo hice?! —estaba absolutamente rojo de vergüenza, lo peor era que por más que intentara disimularlo, ya era muy tarde.

Illumi tomó uno de sus brazos, levantando la manga para señalarlo.

—No creo que la mezcla en tu ropa sea casualidad, fuera de eso… —se acercó al cuello del menor, que tuvo escalofríos ante la cercanía de su hermano— hueles a vainilla, definitivamente.

Mentir era lo más estúpido que podía hacer, después de haber sido descubierto tan atrozmente.

—Alluka y yo los preparamos, ese sobró… —pero no podía decir la verdad, sin importar nada. Illumi lo volvió a notar, y se rindió, no iba a hostigarlo con un tema de esa índole.

—Entonces estoy de suerte. Gracias por compartirlo conmigo.

Acarició sus blancos cabellos, y la piel de Killua se erizó, suspirando de emoción. Ambos estaban deseado ese tacto un poco más de lo que creían, pero por el momento se conformaban con sólo eso. Se perdieron en su conversación etérea. Ya no se molestaban por el tiempo, era obvio que se quedarían juntos hasta muy entrada la noche.

—Sería bueno que un día de estos saliéramos, creo que te hago encerrarte mucho en los hoteles, no creo que sea bueno hacerte perder el tiempo así.

—No está mal para mí, no te preocupes —le sonrió tímido— ¿es que quieres hacer algo diferente?

—De vez en cuando, suelo ir a los eventos culturales de las zonas donde estoy para no aburrirme mientras hago mi trabajo… normalmente lo hago solo, pero no estaría mal un poco de compañía.

Killua se ruborizó imaginando lo genial que sonaba su hermano ante sus ojos, tan inteligente, fuerte, lleno de talento y belleza; un hombre así de brillante en medio de uno de esos eventos hechos para gente intelectual, de pronto se le antojó mucho hacerlo.

—Es de los pocos hábitos que me agradaban del ente.

Aunque eso último lo sacó de su ensoñación, de todos modos, sonaba bastante decente la actividad.

—Claro que sí, estaría encantado de acompañarte —y ya se hacía en una nube imaginando todo lo que podría pasar mientras estaban en uno de esos maravillosos lugares, donde podía aprender tanto.

—Sólo pregúntale a Alluka si quiere venir… no sé si a ella yo le desagrado.

Desde hacía tiempo había decidido adoptar esa forma de referirse a Alluka, si Killua afirmaba que era una chica, no se pondría a discutir sobre ello. La mención de la chica volvió a reventar la burbuja mágica en la que Killua se había sumido, se sintió mal por olvidarse de ella. Por supuesto que no la dejaría sola en el hotel por nada del mundo, ella era su invitada en ese viaje y debía darle todas las atenciones que se merecía.

—Alluka es la persona más noble que conozco en el mundo, estoy seguro que ella no tendrá problemas contigo.

—Sólo pregúntale, ¿de acuerdo? No lo des por un hecho.

—Confía en mí, le preguntaré.

Ya se las arreglarían, y al final, esta vez Killua le pidió especialmente a Illumi que le mandara un mensaje cuando llegara a su hotel, alegando que le preocupaba que algo le ocurriera en el camino. Lo cual era absurdo, tratándose de Illumi, pero este era sólo uno de los muchos desvaríos que comenzaría a presentar el albino.

Se aseguró de mandar su mensaje «Ya estoy en mi cuarto, dormiré. Nos vemos», así de técnico y plano, y no tardó mucho cuando Killua le respondió.

«Gracias, yo también dormiré. Espero verte pronto»

Se sonrió, se acababan de ver, y sabía que volvería dentro de tres días. Eso último no iba al caso y tampoco era necesario que le respondiera, pero ya no tenía dudas, Killua estaba comenzando a enamorarse de él, estaba haciendo cosas ridículas y sin sentido, una característica clave en un enamorado. Sólo por tentar un poco su suerte y ver qué ocurría le respondió el mensaje:

«Yo también quiero verte, me gustaría volver a probar uno de tus postres. Buenas noches».

Soltó una breve carcajada porque sonaba bastante meloso para su propio gusto, pero no podía resistir el deseo de seguir adelante con el impulso de ganarse su auténtico amor.

Killua sintió que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza cuando leyó esas palabras. Estaba feliz de ver que su hermano era tan diferente a todo lo que conocía y que mostrara ese lado sensible que nadie más conocía de él, no podía más que saberse privilegiado de tener esa entrada en su vida. Deseaba seguir haciéndole feliz, motivándole a ser una persona más integra y sana.

«Lo tendré en cuenta», contestó el albino.

«Gracias. Ahora ve a dormir, te veré pronto».

Se quedó en silencio. Eso había sido algo cruel de su parte, sabía que Killua no podía controlar sus emociones y por tanto debía proceder con mucho cuidado, pero es que él también se emocionaba ante las reacciones de su hermano menor; las encontraba adorables, tanto que conmovían su corazón.

«Tú también duerme, estaré esperándote».

Eso había sido bastante claro, Killua estaba deseoso por el reencuentro, y eso lo complacía, debía repasar sus notas y no arruinar nada. Protegería a su hermano aun si por ello arruinaba sus propios planes para su futuro.

Killua se quedó viendo la pantalla de su celular, repasando los mensajes. Intentando encontrar en las palabras de su hermano un toque de romanticismo. Illumi era bastante serio al momento de hablar, pero esas palabras no eran tan formales; comenzó a analizar cada detalle, preguntándose por qué había dicho tal y cual cosa, sobre-analizando cada palabra, hasta que se dio cuenta que era muy tarde por la madrugada y que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo en nimiedades.

«¿Por qué me siento así cuando se trata de ese idiota?», con esa pregunta en la mente se fue a dormir.

.'.

Los abatidos viajeros llegaron a tierra después de un mes infructuoso de viaje, y de inmediato comenzaron los rumores sobre lo que les había ocurrido. Unos los veían con burla, acusándolos de alborotar el orden de la sociedad sólo por popularidad; otros con ira, tristeza a causa de las bajas, y la mayoría de la población no se enteró del suceso dado que se dio la orden de que no se difundiera en los medios. Sólo gente muy allegada a los tripulantes se enteró de la verdad: habían sido fuertemente atacados por diversas criaturas con forma humana.

Había caos en los sobrevivientes; algunos hablaban de pesadillas terribles vividas, historias de muerte y, de los pocos que habían arribado, más de la mitad se regresaron a sus tierras natales jurando no regresar. Desde que pisaron Kakin anunciaron que no volverían a retomar el viaje. El capitán estaba enfurecido, pero se comportó decentemente; optó por examinar su situación y decidir lo que era más sano para toda la tropa.

Cheadle fue contactada por uno de los médicos de la tripulación, narrándole el trágico suceso sin dar muchos detalles; solicitó con mucha urgencia de su ayuda, necesitaban más manos que apoyaran con las investigaciones, y ante tanto caos la chica fue llevada a una reunión de emergencia. Este era el mejor momento para tratar los asuntos del viaje.

—Ha sido un desastre, hemos aislado a los afectados para que esto no se vuelva una trágica epidemia. Lamentamos no poder darte muchos detalles del viaje, pero creemos que tú, como miembro del Zodiaco, podrías ayudarnos a resolver parte de este misterio.

Tenía miedo, no iba a mentir. Se estaba enfrentando a lo desconocido con tan pocas armas para hacerlo, no obstante, la adrenalina del reto le hizo seguir adelante.

—Precisamente tengo unas cuantas personas en mente que podrían ayudarnos con esto. Sólo necesito que me den de su apoyo para irlas instruyendo y que esto acelere el avance.

En cuanto recibió la respuesta positiva del equipo de Kakin, de inmediato se contactó con la primera persona que tenía en mente para ayudarle. Se acercaba el examen Hunter y estaban en medio de los preparativos, aunque prefería tenerlo cerca, era el momento de Leorio para adquirir nuevos conocimientos relacionados justamente con el viaje que tanto se estaba anunciando al continente oscuro.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —Cheadle le llamó y él sintió escalofríos, esa chica sí que era exigente. Desde el momento que había aceptado unirse a los Zodiacos, Cheadle no había hecho cosa más que presionarlo, apenas Kurapika se ajustó al equipo, él se dedicó seriamente a aprender, tal como ella le había dicho.

—Yo… pensaba que…

—Desde este momento necesito que te vayas a Cab, allí hay un departamento de investigación que te estará esperando. Ya les anunciaré tu llegada y espero que demuestres un buen desempeño, así te prepararás para antes de que nuestro viaje al continente oficialmente ocurra, ¿entendido?

Suspiró, no esperaba pasar sus días libres entre montones de libros cuando apenas se había reunido con los Zodiaco y comenzaba a comprender lo que ocurría con el asunto de Beyond; tras prepararse para salir, concluyó que era más útil para la tripulación si al menos tomaba el entrenamiento de Cheadle y ser útil a sus amigos. Tomó el primer vuelo a Cab y buscó una casa agradable en dónde quedarse; para su suerte, la verde ciudad no era de clase turística por la que no tendría que pagar mucho para vivir, la renta era mejor de lo que esperaba y el lugar era bastante popular por su extensa vegetación, universidades y centros de estudio, un lugar exclusivo para estudiantes. El departamento que encontró estaba en un edificio cercano al centro de investigaciones que Cheadle le había indicado, a diez minutos caminando, así que no sería una molestia presentarse todos los días, además de que el clima era increíblemente agradable, sin lugar a dudas, un lugar perfecto para relajarse y estudiar.

.'.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando su teléfono sonó. Esperaba que fuera su padre, notificando sus últimos trabajos, pero no fue así. Era uno de aquellos tantos que deseaba evitar a toda costa, sin embargo tuvo que resignarse puesto que ya había atendido y no podía colgar abruptamente sin cerciorarse primero de a quién le estaba cortando la llamada.

—Maestro Illumi… —No fue capaz de recordar quien era el que solía llamarlo de ese modo, cada vez era más estresante estar así—. Siento interrumpir, supe que Muath está detrás de ti, y nadie sabe el motivo de tu ausencia en la isla, ¿te ocurre algo?

Quería preguntar quién hablaba, claro que sí, no podía colgar puesto que en la isla había tanto clientes suyos como de su padre, y no podía arruinar cualquier relación sólo por sus propios temores. Se quedó en silencio haciendo un esfuerzo bárbaro por identificar la voz, pero no podía.

—¿Maestro?

—Sabes, por teléfono no reconozco tú voz —mintió y se sintió reverendamente estúpido por ello, era una mentira barata y tonta.

—Soy Ender, el nieto de Caín.

«¡Maldición!» se mordió el labio, quería colgar de inmediato el teléfono, pero se contuvo.

—Ah sí… ¿qué se te ofrece?

—Tú… eso dímelo tú, has desaparecido por completo.

—Tengo mucho trabajo.

—Sí, lo entiendo, pero Silva nos comunicó que estabas en la disposición de venir a la isla.

«Papá, ¿algo más que quieras arruinar?» se quejó mentalmente, y caminó rumbo a su habitación, apenas llegaba a descansar antes de terminar otros dos trabajos nocturnos.

—Tengo mis propios asuntos qué atender… —contestó vagamente, iba a dar por terminada la llamada pero Ender se apresuró a hablar.

—¿De verdad es eso?, no será que… —se quedó un par de segundos en silencio— Maestro, si quieres, yo puedo dejar esto de lado y pedirte a mi padre. No quisiera que por mi culpa te estés ausentando… puedo rendirme, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero verte, ya quiero verte…

Se heló su sangre, odiaba escuchar esa clase de oraciones en boca de gente extraña. Llevaba tiempo pensando en la terrible desventaja que se encontraba. Si Killua comenzaba a padecer los efectos de la carta, entonces debía proceder con mucha cautela; en la medida de lo posible, el albino no debía enterarse de lo que le había ocurrido en la isla o si no sus celos se volverían un terror, aunque no tenía mucha esperanza de lograrlo, dado que los asuntos familiares siempre terminaban saliendo a la luz. Por supuesto que quería que Killua le tuviera confianza, así que primero él debía cortar los lazos con las personas de la isla, demostrarles que él ya tenía a alguien importante a quién se debía y no aceptar más situaciones que se malinterpretaran con estas personas.

—Ender… seré breve —se aclaró la garganta—: no necesito esto, no he ido a la isla porque no me interesa y porque tengo una deuda que pagar.

—Por eso, si yo acepto el trato con tu padre, pagaré tu deuda y…

—No lo entiendes, yo me debo a alguien más… no es una deuda que se paga con bienes materiales. No volveré más a la isla, ahora debo colgar así que…

—Es imposible, no. No puedes venir aquí, hacernos esto y marcharte como si nada, pero está bien, dejaré que lo pienses más, iré a verte cuando considere que es momento.

Sabía que no iba ser sencillo, esos tipos eran los herederos de envanecidas familias de asesinos; habían crecido llenos de orgullo de sí mismos, un "no" era una respuesta inaceptable. Tendría que idear un método más drástico y firme si es que quería proteger a su hermano de ese horrendo ambiente, esperaba tener un poco de suerte.

.'.

Alluka esperó bastante tiempo para que su hermano confesara por voluntad propia lo que tanto le ocultaba. Hacía una semana desde que lo descubrió mintiendo, culpando a Illumi de su ausencia, y ahora le había sorprendido distraído leyendo una receta en su tableta electrónica. No quiso burlarse de él porque era una actividad normal y no había motivo para hacer burla de algo tan típico, sin embargo, las intenciones detrás de esas actitudes le intrigaban. ¿Qué le ocurría su hermano mayor? Había algo que estaba absorbiendo su mente, sus deseos de salir y conocer el mundo. Le entristecía porque hacía que su viaje no fuera tan ameno como ella quería. Así que esperó a que fuera la noche, justo cuando ambos estaban conversando antes de irse a dormir, para atreverse a preguntar.

—Te ha gustado mucho eso de hacer postres, ¿cierto? —Killua se puso nervioso, pero sólo atinó a reír en voz baja.

—Ah algo así —contestó distraído, deseando cambiar de tema.

—Sólo que la última vez no nos quedamos al curso por completo, habrías aprendido a hacer los rellenos, ¡yo quería crema de avellana! Pero tú y tu prisa no te dejaron en paz.

Observó detenidamente las reacciones de su hermano, parecía como si quisiera restar importancia a lo que ella hablaba.

—Tenía cosas que hacer Alluka, ya te lo he dicho.

Killua seguía sin captar que ella lo conocía muy bien, que sólo le estaba dando una última oportunidad de confesarse.

—¿Y ahora sí me lo dirás?

—¿Decirte qué?

—Lo que estabas haciendo, lo que te pasa… dijiste que Illumi te llamó para reunirse más temprano, pero yo sé que no es así —lo miró acusadoramente, de forma que no le dio salidas de escape al albino.

—¿Pones en duda las palabras de tu hermano mayor?, ¿qué clase de aliada eres, eh?

—¡No cambies el tema!, hermano, confiésalo… no me molestaré por ello.

Quería decírselo, decirle que se sentía extraño, que extrañaba a Illumi la mayor parte del tiempo y deseaba escribirle por cualquier motivo, no entendía lo que le pasaba, sólo que su hermano había pasado de ser un tipo indeseable a la persona más interesante y divertida que conocía en el mundo; además de que no podía dejar de pensar en él como alguien atractivo que le fascinaba ver aunque fuera de lejos. Sin embargo no podía, no sabía cómo empezar; decir que su hermano tenía buenas cualidades era como decir que estaba traicionando todo lo que antes había afirmado ante Alluka.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo malo con él? —la pregunta de ella lo sacó de su ensoñación.

—¿Malo?, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes… pues… él —no tenía idea de cómo preguntar, la última y única vez que intentó tocar el tema de Illumi él le había pedido especialmente que no lo volviera a hacer— ¿te ha hecho algo?, algo como antes…

Y Killua captó bastante bien el mensaje.

—¡No!, no, para nada —se sentó sobre la cama de la chica y suspiró— él se ha portado increíblemente bien conmigo Alluka, no ha intentado nada extraño. Conocer a Illumi así, es como si estuviera tratando con una persona totalmente diferente a lo que había visto antes.

Alluka vio su postura, su sonrisa y ese tono de voz que le dio escalofríos. Recordó las palabras del Barón, sus dos hermanos debían estar juntos de un modo antinatural. Ella seguía sin estar de acuerdo, pero no podía hacer nada, más que aceptar la realidad.

—Sí, pero eso no quita quién es él, no es una persona de confianza.

Killua se sintió terriblemente mal de que ella se expresara de ese modo. Illumi había dicho que quería que ella los acompañara a hacer alguna actividad cuando él ni siquiera se había acordado que ella era su invitada; en cambio. Illumi estaba intentando involucrarse en su vida, de forma sana y agradable, no merecía ser tratado de un modo tan cruel, despreciarlo cuando a lo largo de su vida había sido maltratado tan frecuentemente sin que nadie le defendiera. Las tristes anécdotas de su infancia vinieron a su mente y se conmovió.

—No digas eso, Alluka —cortó con tristeza en su rostro— él no merece que lo trate así, ya muchos años, y muchas personas han jugado con sus sentimientos y él sigue siendo un ser humano.

Detestaba que Killua tuviera razón al respecto, ella sólo había escuchado un par de historias sobre su hermano mayor por boca del albino y tenía una vaga idea de lo que él había sufrido.

—Lo que digo es… —continuó ella— ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que él te daba miedo?, ¿ya no es así?

—No, al contrario. Es una persona que vale la pena conocer. Deberías intentarlo, Alluka. Él no era quien me daba miedo, era la otra cosa, la entidad que vivía dentro de él.

—¿Cómo sabes que no está allí?, ¿cómo sabes que no fue él? A lo mejor este es un plan para controlarte.

—Yo sé que no es así.

—¿Pero cómo lo sabes? —se desesperó, se puso frente a su hermano, mirándolo a los ojos retadoramente.

«Porque la entidad que estaba en ti no ha salido más» quería decírselo, pero no podía.

—Alluka, él tenía una entidad oscura que controlaba su cuerpo e hizo cosas horribles en su nombre. Su vida fue manchada por causa de esa cosa, y todo lo vivió en soledad porque nadie le daba la oportunidad de demostrar su inocencia. No seas como los demás…

Alluka bajó la mirada, un poco apenada por haber sido agresiva.

—También la entidad que vivía en mi llegó a controlarme, y sé lo que es vivir así como él, sin embargo yo… yo no te lastimo y él…

—Su vida depende de su deseo, y yo soy lo que él desea —se sonrojo por esas palabras, imaginando lo que significaban para su hermano—. Esa es la diferencia. Tu vida no depende de eso, si fuera así, yo también haría esto por ti.

Esas palabras eran justo lo que Alluka necesitaba escuchar para abrir sus ojos y sus oídos. Su hermano era más noble que ella y él no lo sabía, ella podía ser cruel y dura cuando era necesario, lo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida, pero Killua podía conservar esa bondad que hacía que cualquiera cediera ante su buen corazón. Por fin comprendía lo que el Barón había hecho por sus hermanos; si iban a tener que pasar por esa relación, al menos que fuera con algo de amor, algo que les hiciera sentir que no estaban haciendo algo horrible que manchara sus vidas por siempre.

—De acuerdo —se sentó junto a él—, dile de mi parte que cuando quiera podemos sentarnos a conversar, será un placer.

Killua le sonrió dulcemente.

—Yo le dije que tú eras la persona más noble que conozco en el mundo, y no me equivoqué al respecto.

Acarició los largos y negros cabellos de su hermana con mucha ternura.

«No hermano, tú eres el más noble de todos», fue lo que ella pensó.

 ** _Bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya saben, tengo mucho sueño..._**

 ** _Respondiendo a los mensajitos que recibí:_**

 ** _Yo: Eh... Yuki? Tengo miedo de tu amor *temblar* nunca sé cuándo me va a clavar un cuchillo... No extrañes a Nimrod, NADIE debería extrañar a Nimrod, acuérdate que él es malo, acuérdate *llanto* Aunque debo ser sincero, yo también disfruto mucho acosando a Illumi, es adictivo. Killua es un amor, creo que ya con esto lo confirmaste y... mira qué sorpresa! Aguantaste hasta el 17! ves?, no era muy difícil, a qué no?_**

 ** _yaoista: Hola! Muchas gracias por tomarte unos minutos para dejarme un mensajito, bienvenida a este infier-fanfic! espero que el viaje por esta mentecita no te parezca tan desagradable y seguir viéndote por estos rumbos. Un placer._**

 ** _Un agradecimiento especial a Chiru Less, mi nueva beta, no olviden darle la bienvenida a este pedazo de algodón de azúcar y no Chiru, no está embarazado... y a KaiD23, pueden creer que mi relación con KaiD23 es la más larga de mi vida? *risas*_**

 ** _Nos vemos... cuándo?, bueno, lo dejaremos a su criterio, porque bueno, yo me muero por publicar..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos, chicos, gracias por continuar aquí. Les tengo el nuevo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Lo dedico con mucho cariño a mi querida annaall-youneedislove Feliz cumpleaños enfermera, pasa un hermoso día.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Cuando entró a su cuarto ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, había presentido al sujeto que estaba ahí dentro, esperándole como un león al acecho, por lo que se alistó mentalmente para responder.

Lo que no esperaba era ser recibido con violencia dado que era muy arriesgado atacar a un asesino como él; sin embargo, al entrar, Muath lo apresó contra la pared sosteniéndolo por el cuello y él se quedó quieto; respondió apretando sus manos y alejándolo de sí, torciéndole ambos brazos, pero el tipo hizo un movimiento brusco con las piernas haciéndole caer y chocar contra la pared en el proceso; Illumi tomó ventaja de la caída y dio una fuerte patada a la cara del hombre, el cual cayó al suelo, sólo que este también optó por actuar veloz y, con otra fuerte patada, logró quitarle el balance al morocho haciéndole caer. Con mucha velocidad se lanzó sobre Illumi sosteniéndolo por los hombros, sosteniéndolo contra el piso.

Illumi levantó ambas manos para hacer distancia entre el sujeto y él, y escuchó que susurraba con una ira apenas contenida:

—Esta noche sabrás por qué soy alumno del maestro Caín. Serás mío, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer.

Illumi aprovechó que le sostenía por el cuello para acercarlo a él.

—Nunca —respondió y aprovechando la distancia le asestó un fuerte cabezazo, que hizo retroceder y marear a su oponente.

Illumi hizo uso de su flexibilidad para escapar del sometimiento; Muath intentó noquear en varias ocasiones al morocho, golpeándolo por la mandíbula, pero la velocidad y el buen entrenamiento del Zoldyck no le permitió lograr su objetivo.

—Así que eres más que una cara bonita —escupió Muath, limpiándose la sangre de la boca— entonces yo también me pondré serio.

Y continuaron peleando dentro del departamento, que ya estaba destrozado; era una lucha intelectual porque ambos tenían un entrenamiento muy rudo y no podían simplemente usar cualquier técnica para ganar, porque el fin no era matarse —eso estaba entre líneas—. Muath planeaba hacer que Illumi se volviera su pertenencia e Illumi debía detenerlo a toda costa. Si lo mataba, estaría en serios problemas con su familia y con toda la hermandad.

En un descuido, Muath sacó una gruesa cuchilla que intentó clavar en el abdomen del morocho y que fue a dar contra uno de sus brazos, abriendo una profunda herida en él.

—El siguiente movimiento lo definirá todo —Muath se creyó victorioso al ver la herida.

Arremetió con todo contra Illumi, pero el muchacho había estado esperando este momento, y con un par de agujas se aseguró que Muath quedara en un estado de semi-inconsciencia.

—Si me preguntan, tú me lastimaste primero —señaló su brazo— y en segunda instancia, no pienso volver a la isla. No seré pertenencia de nadie. Que te quede claro Muath, es mejor que te rindas ahora y te retires fingiendo que no pasó nada. Si lo haces, yo no diré nada tampoco.

Se arrodilló y removió las agujas. Al instante Muath cayó inconsciente, así que aprovechó para tomarlo como un costal y lo dejó afuera del hotel, arrojándolo al suelo; allí estaría inconsciente un par de horas y podría marcharse sin decir nada. Pese a que no quería hacer las cosas de ese modo, tenía en mente un nombre, y por ese nombre haría lo que todo, sin importar cuan doloroso y peligroso fuera. Todo por su amado Killua.

.'.

El discurso que le había dicho a Alluka con respecto a Illumi de verdad había hecho mella en él. Tenía tiempo que no recordaba la muy desafortunada vida de su hermano. Cuando miraba hacia atrás temblaba, no quería volver a sentirse así, tan desolado y triste, temeroso por volver a casa con la ansiedad acabando con su salud. Luego pensó en lo que Illumi debió sentir cuando era un niño, que estaba solo y nadie le daba importancia a sus sentimientos, cuando no tenía nada con qué jugar ni nadie con quién divertirse, que miraba a todo el mundo tan lejos de él.

Ahora que lo conocía sabía que le gustaba mucho conversar. Sostenían largas charlas sobre diversos temas de los que Illumi tenía opiniones muy variadas, como si las hubiera pensado por largas horas, y sabía que le gustaba bromear; tenía un sentido del humor bastante ácido y a veces inoportuno, pero era bromista y eso era mucho, considerando que antes no hablaban de nada que no fuera trabajo y entrenamiento. Entonces cayó en cuenta que por mucho tiempo se perdió de una persona que era especial y que estaba ahí esperando una pequeña oportunidad para demostrar que no era la misma basura que todos afirmaban. Se sonrió. Quizá antes no lo hubiera apreciado tanto como en esos momentos; ahora podía hacer más por él, por mejorar su calidad de vida y verlo sonreír y hacer todas esas bromas. Definitivamente haría que valiera la pena cada segundo que compartieran juntos.

El día de volver a verse estaba cerca y sólo podía imaginar todas las cosas que harían; deseaba ver su rostro cuando le dijera que Alluka estaba dispuesta a tratarlo. Había tanto de qué hablar, y él ya no quería esperar. Se la pasaba con el celular en la mano esperando que se comunicara para avisar que iba en camino o que, de milagro, solicitara verse más temprano, aunque esto último era casi imposible. Illumi nunca le escribía salvo que tuviera algo que informarle y no por conversar ni para pasar tiempo con él. Comenzó a preguntarse si no estaba siendo lo suficientemente amistoso como para darle esa comodidad de hablarle aun si no fuera parte de su itinerario. Tenía ganas de ver un poco más de cercanía y no sólo limitarse a ser así cada tercer día.

«¿Y si yo le escribo?» se preguntó, pero no se le ocurría algo interesante de qué hablar, no podía escribirle algo tan simple como un "Hola Illumi, te extraño", porque le daban escalofríos de sólo pensarlo, aún si no estaba mintiendo.

«Hola, Illumi. ¿Vendrás hoy?»

Se arrepintió otra vez de escribirle algo absurdo. Se jaló los cabellos con desesperación.

«¿Por qué siempre actúo como un tonto cuando se trata de mi hermano?» no lo sabía, no podía comprenderlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le interrumpió Alluka, asomándose por sobre su hombro para ver la pantalla de su celular.

—¡Alluka, es privado! —de inmediato tapó la pantalla como si tuviese algo que ocultar.

La chica soltó una carcajada; de todas las cosas que ella era capaz de hacer, jamás pensó que asustar a su casi invencible hermano estaría entre ellas.

—Pues es que estás así como tonto mirando tu celular y haciendo aspavientos, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

Killua reconoció internamente que sí, en efecto, actuaba como un loco.

—¡Es que envié un mensaje sin querer y ahora debería disculparme!

—¿A quién?, ¿qué le dijiste? —se rio otra vez por ver la expresión de vergüenza en su hermano.

—A alguien —se quejó—. Un mensaje estúpido y sin sentido.

Ella sabía de quién hablaba, siempre lo supo. Su risa nerviosa, sus ojos llenos de ilusión, su torpeza fuera de lo común y esas ansias mal disimuladas por estar en contacto con Illumi, eran la clara señal de que algo estaba pasando entre ambos, y que ella no tenía la facultad de detenerlos, sólo apoyarlos, hacerse a un lado y ayudarlos a seguir contra la adversidad, al tiempo que buscaban una solución más viable.

—Te gusta, ¿cierto?

—¡¿Qué?! —se levantó de su asiento— ¡No tienes idea de quién estoy hablando! Por eso dices esas cosas, no Alluka, ¡no!, es imposible que alguien como… es imposible.

—Lo que es imposible, es que niegues lo que es evidente.

—No sabes de quién hablo —espetó nuevamente, no muy convencido de sus propias palabras, pero esto era más difícil de reconocer.

Su celular le hizo olvidar la discusión, se dio prisa por ver la respuesta.

«Hola, sí, no faltaría a una cita contigo por nada del mundo»

Se ruborizó, y entonces tuvo escalofríos. Quizá Alluka estaba más cerca de la verdad de lo que él estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Pensar en las palabras de Illumi le provocaba un calor interior muy agradable, como si hubiera encontrado un trozo de un hogar que tanto anhelaba. Prefirió ignorar las palabras de su hermana, no tenían lógica, no podían ser aceptadas. Se enfocó en la siguiente reunión; esta vez se arregló muy presentable para ver a su hermano, quería dejarle una buena impresión para que le viera como una persona más madura e independiente.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando le vio entrar con una venda en el brazo, cubriendo una gran herida que se extendía desde el codo hasta atrás, cruzando el bíceps.

—¡¿Qué te ocurrió?! —se alarmó.

Su hermano era intocable, un excelente peleador, esa herida no podía ser hecha bajo circunstancias comunes.

—Una pelea. No es gran cosa, pero es mejor evitar la exposición.

—¿Cómo pasó?, explícate, nada de mentiras ni secretos —exigió, examinando el vendaje, revisando por encima en busca de una pista sobre lo que tenía.

—Un tipo me atacó cuando llegué a mi habitación. Peleamos, pero ya todo está bien, no te preocupes.

—Illumi… —el tono de su voz le indicaba que faltaba información, no se conformaría con una explicación tan plana.

Despeinó sus blancos cabellos y se dirigió hasta el cómodo sillón que tenía en el cuarto.

—No sabría cómo empezar a explicar esta historia —fue sincero, Illumi era demasiado apegado a las reglas como para atreverse a fallar. Aun si no quería decirle a su hermano sobre los hombres de la Isla y su relación con ellos, sabía que si no lo hacía y si se enteraba por otro medio, no se lo perdonaría y sería el fin de todo.

—Tranquilo, sé que lo que has vivido no ha sido tu culpa, no te juzgaré —se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a escuchar la historia.

—Verás, yo… —se puso inmensamente nervioso.

Quería decirlo, sí, pero no quería decir que el ente estuvo acostándose con un tipo amigo de su padre, ni que estuvo coqueteando con otros tantos. Lo hacía verse mal, horriblemente mal.

—Voy al baño.

Se puso de pie mecánicamente, quería hacer tiempo para pensar en cómo diría las cosas sin sonar mal. Era una tarea casi imposible de llevar a cabo, menos con esos tiernos ojos azules clavados en su figura, siguiéndole a todos lados. De pronto, escuchó que su celular sonaba, pero no lo traía con él, lo había dejado en el sillón; se asustó terriblemente de que Killua viera algo inapropiado.

—¡Illumi, te llama el abuelo! —suspiró, y toda su sangre regresó a su sitio.

—Ponlo en el altavoz, me lavaré las manos —abrió la puerta para escuchar mejor y se regresó a abrir la llave del lavamanos, Killua se acercó para que el mayor atendiera sin problemas, sosteniendo el celular en la mano.

—¡¿Dónde carajos estas, Illumi?! Muath ha hecho un escándalo diciendo que estás saliendo con alguien.

—Abuelo —mantuvo la calma, nunca antes había escuchado a Zeno tan alterado—, estoy ocupado, he estado trabajando estos días y…

—¡Me importa un carajo lo que Silva te esté ordenando hacer! Ven a la isla ahora mismo.

Killua estaba paralizado, tampoco él había escuchado su abuelo tan alterado en su vida, le sorprendía que Illumi no levantara la voz ni reaccionara abruptamente para defenderse.

—Abuelo, no pienso volver allí, no tengo nada qué hacer en ese lugar.

—No, niño, esto no funciona así, no es como tú quieras y cuando tú quieras. Te veré aquí en…

—¿Para qué?, no hay nada qué hacer allá.

—Para venderte, ¿para qué más te querría aquí? Silva está dudando, así que debo hacer la transacción rápido antes de que haga esto más difícil, te entregaré a alguien bastante conveniente. Terminará gustándote.

Los ojos de Illumi y Killua estaban fijos mientras su abuelo terminaba de dar su explicación, ambos estaban anonadados; Illumi avergonzado porque su hermano acababa de escuchar algo tan desagradable, mientras que Killua no podía creer lo que su abuelo había dicho. Estaban vendiendo a su hermano, comerciando con su vida. Su sangre comenzó a hervir de furia.

—Abuelo, no pienso ir. Yo tengo a alguien en mí vida, y ya tomé mi decisión, papá me dijo que podía dejar este asunto de la isla.

—Illumi, seamos francos, a nadie le importa lo que sientas. Puedes sentir todo lo que quieras y tu posición en casa no va a cambiar.

Zeno estaba molesto, no obstante había un trasfondo para ello. Silva estaba abandonando la idea de relacionarse con la gente de la isla, y no podía tolerar perder las tradiciones que tantos años le había costado mantener; no quería perderlo todo así de la noche a la mañana, se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, y sabía que estaba mal, pero creía que Illumi entendería su posición, ya que anteriormente había mostrado mucha frialdad en el tema.

Illumi forzó una sonrisa, queriendo calmar las ansias de Killua, pero fue muy tarde.

—Illumi está conmigo, abuelo —alzó la voz el albino e Illumi sintió ganas de vomitar por los nervios—. Vino a atender unos asuntos, y no lo dejaré ir. No permitiré que comercien con él, no me importa lo muy conveniente que sea para la familia. Es mi hermano, no su juguete.

—Kil… —Zeno comenzó a entrar en razón, pero su ira volvió— esto es asunto entre Illumi y yo, tú no tienes nada que ver aquí.

—Quieres que sea el heredero, ¿no? Si tan sólo te importa eso, entonces deja en paz a Illumi. No permitiré que pisoteen sus deseos, ni su persona, ni lo usen como siempre usan a todo el mundo. Ahora mismo colgaré, hablaré con él y luego me comunicaré contigo. Nos vemos.

Cortó la llamada, e Illumi no fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno. Zeno entendía que su pequeño nieto tenía bastante razón; estaban tratando con un ser humano, y él estaba actuando irracional por culpa de sus emociones. Decidió calmarse; luego volvería intentar comunicarse con su nieto mayor, tal vez podría llegar a un acuerdo más sano.

Illumi quería hablar, disculparse por la situación, pero se mantuvo quieto, viendo a Killua caminar con parsimonia hasta el sillón donde se sentó con la mirada seria.

—Kil…

—¿Ellos te han estado vendiendo? No conforme con usarte para estos trabajos, te mandan a promocionarte a una isla para venderte. Yo… yo no puedo Illumi, no puedo con esto.

—Lo siento…

—¿Por qué pides perdón? Illumi, esta no es tu culpa.

Lo vio, ahí estaba el morocho, de pie, sin poder decir una palabra en su defensa, y notó cuán frágil era: un muchacho a disposición de todo el mundo, queriendo un poco de paz para vivir, y hasta ahora —todos— lo habían interpretado como un tipo malvado, frívolo, capaz de cualquier fechoría. Recordó todo lo que el Barón decía sobre él, tantos detalles tan tristes en su historia, no pudo más que conmoverse.

—Illumi… desde hace tiempo quería decirte… —se armó de valor, imaginándolo así tan solitario cuando en realidad escondía una personalidad agradable dentro de él por temor a ser juzgado— necesito pedirte perdón —vio cómo su hermano comenzaba a respirar con rapidez, quizá alterado por sus palabras—. Yo… yo te dije esas cosas horribles sobre sentirme avergonzado de ti, y no es cierto, nunca lo fue. Yo nunca me avergonzaría de ti, estoy impresionado de la persona que en realidad eres; no puedo hacer otra cosa que admirarte. Pienso mucho en ti, pienso en todo lo que me he perdido de ti y me da coraje, no puedo creer que perdí tanto tiempo empujándote lejos de mí cuando más me necesitabas.

—Detente —suplicó con voz suave— no sigas por favor…

Pero el menor le ignoró, motivado por su deseo de desahogo.

—Quiero pedirte perdón, no sólo por eso, si no por no haberte dado la comprensión que necesitabas, siento… siento que fallé como hermano, que no estuve ahí para ti cuando estabas triste, cuando no tenías a nadie con quién hablar y querías conversar de cualquier cosa —sus manos temblaban por las emociones contenidas; se puso de pie y caminó a donde estaba su hermano, el cual escondía su rostro, mirando a un lado pretendiendo no prestar mayor importancia a lo que le decía—. Te debo tantos cumpleaños, tanta compañía y gratitud por todos los esfuerzos que hacías por mí. Yo era demasiado chico y engreído como para apreciarlo y…

—Kil…

Los recuerdos del abandono eran su peor pesadilla, cuando se dio cuenta que nadie le estimaba, le atormentaba la idea de reconocer que en su vida había estado tan solo, que morir quizá le hubiera proporcionado un poco de alivio.

—Yo necesito que lo sepas, Illumi. No dejaré que te vuelvas a sentir solo, no dejaré que nadie te pisotee, yo te defenderé de todos…

—Por favor… ya no más… —cubrió su rostro con una mano tallándose los ojos violentamente en un vano intento por disimular su estado.

Killua captó entonces lo que estaba pasando, había cruzado la barrera impenetrable de Illumi, esa que lo hacía parecer como un pilar duro y resistente; Illumi se atrevió a abrazarle para cubrir su tristeza, ocultándose en el hombro de su hermano. No iba a aceptar que le vieran mal, no importaba que se tratara de Killua.

—Lo siento… lo siento mucho.

Abrazó a Illumi con fuerza dejándose llevar por sus emociones, invitándolo a abandonar esos malos recuerdos que de seguro le rondaban en sus peores noches, deseando transportarlo a una nueva realidad, una donde no volvería a estar solo. Lo apretó y acarició su espalda hasta que sintió que Illumi se relajaba y se preparaba para soltarle.

Escuchó un murmullo muy suave y apenas entendible, un "gracias" que llegó hasta lo más hondo de su corazón. Sintió que se quebraba ¿tanto lo habían lastimado y él se lo había guardado sin decir nada, sin esperar nada? No podía soportarlo, la idea lo estaba acribillando. Imaginar estar en su lugar le hacía ahogarse de la angustia. Su padre lo usaba a su gusto, sin preguntar si estaba de acuerdo o no; su madre abusó de él, de su ignorancia para implantarle un monstruo de _Nen_ sin misericordia; su abuelo lo estaba vendiendo como un objeto, y sus hermanos no lo veían precisamente con buenos ojos. No, ya no dejaría que siguiera así, él correría a darle auxilio.

Acarició nuevamente su espalda.

—No estás solo, Illumi… estoy contigo.

—Por favor, no digas nada… —no disfrutaba el dramatismo, no quería escuchar palabras compasivas si no iban a durar; si sólo eran un gesto emocional, no tendría sentido, estaba cansado de esto, de las falsas esperanzas. No jugaría con sus propios sentimientos. Estaba herido, pero se lo guardaría otra vez y quizá, con el tiempo, podría creer en lo que el albino decía.

La tristeza de Illumi le conmovía, no podía verlo, pero sabía que se estaba conteniendo de llorar puesto que la humedad de unas pocas lágrimas había empapado parte de su mejilla, y sin querer él también terminó por dejar que sus lágrimas le secundaran. Se quedaron así en silencio hasta que ambos lograron controlarse.

—Vamos, siéntate, hablaré con el abuelo —sugirió ya más calmado.

—No, no lo hagas Kil. Yo hablaré con él.

—¿Para qué te trate de ese modo? No, no… Illumi, ahora eres mi responsabilidad. Si él cumple lo que quiere ¿qué haremos?, ¿acaso crees que soy tonto y dejaré que te vendan? A todo esto… ¿por qué quieren venderte?, ¿qué ha pasado?

Eran muchas preguntas, por supuesto que iba a tener montones de dudas, era natural, sólo que no sabía qué tanto Killua conocía sobre su propio destino. Recordó cuando le dijo al abuelo "¿quieres que sea el heredero?" y se estremeció, Killua no tenía idea de la clase de vida que le esperaba como el heredero; ahora comprendía porque se requería una fortaleza mental impenetrable.

—Esta herida —señaló su brazo— me la hizo un tipo de la isla de Asesinos, fue a mi cuarto a verme, y tuve que sacarlo de ahí.

—¿La isla de Asesinos? Alguna vez escuché a Nimrod hablar de ella, pero no sé bien qué es —la pregunta confusa sorprendió al morocho.

—¿Papá nunca te habló de la isla de los Asesinos? —el peliblanco negó con la cabeza— qué extraño… ¿qué se supone que intenta papá contigo? —preguntó al aire.

Killua lo observaba con mucha atención y recordó de pronto las palabras del ente de _Nen_.

—Nimrod dijo alguna vez que papá quería castigarme por mi rebeldía… ¿lo recuerdas?

—¿Dijo eso? —se quedó pensativo, escarbando en su memoria hasta que llegó a él ésa imagen, sin embargo notó que había algo velado, un secreto en sus palabras al que él no podía acceder— recuerdo que dijo eso, pero no sé por qué… esto es bastante extraño…

—Sí… pero de todos modos ¿qué es eso de la isla de Asesinos?

Illumi tomó aire, sabía que iba a ser una larga explicación y que terminaría revelando cosas bastante delicadas, asuntos que quizá deberían esperar, pero ya le había dicho a su hermano que no le guardaría más secretos, sería honesto con él en todo momento.

—Existe un lugar conocido como Tierra Sagrada; es una isla fundada por familias de Asesinos, así como la nuestra. Dado que los negocios más importantes y el gobierno están protegidos por asesinos, dentro de Tierra Sagrada los bancos y materias primas sirven para el lavado de dinero.

No era ninguna sorpresa que el dinero que circulaba en el país tuviera otra finalidad, cualquier que conociera a un asesino, se preguntaría cómo es que tanto dinero no fuese detectado.

—Es una isla turística así que es un lugar bastante popular, los gobiernos de todos los países saben que es un territorio de Asesinos y saben que su función principal es el lavado de dinero, porque, como has de saber, el dinero que nosotros ganamos no es bien habido… Las familias más importantes de la hermandad de Asesinos conforman el parlamento que gobierna la isla y se dedica a las negociaciones más importantes para la hermandad, así como darles protección política alrededor del mundo gracias a sus buenos tratos con otros países.

—No me digas… ¡Nosotros somos parte de ese parlamento! —algo dentro de él le decía de la influencia que tenía su familia no era de chiste. Se levantó de su asiento, tomó una de las bebidas y le ofreció la otra a su hermano para alivianar el momento.

—Sí y no… ya no más. El abuelo pertenece al concejo, papá se suponía que estaría en el parlamento pero aquí es donde comienza el problema.

—Oh no… —presentía que algo no iba a gustarle para nada.

—Como bien sabes, mamá pertenece a los Iluminados.

—Ah sí… esa mujer… —rodó los ojos, detestaba que Illumi continuara llamándola "mamá" cuando no merecía ese puesto.

—Los Iluminados, nos guste o no, son la agrupación más poderosa del mundo. Son dueños de bancos, medios de comunicación, farmacéuticas, medios de transporte, líneas de mercados, producción de armamento; controlan artistas de todo tipo, están repartidos en toda clase de ciencias y se encargan de que los gobiernos hagan leyes que los beneficien; tienen gente en todas partes, y eso sin mencionar que controlan a otros grupos, como los Hunters, las mafias, el mercado negro, entre otras cosas…

Killua sabía que eran poderosos, pero no había imaginado la magnitud de esas palabras.

—Aniki… es como si dijeras que son dueños del mundo.

—No quiero decirlo en voz alta… —dejó la frase al aire, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió— Lo único que no han podido dominar es, precisamente, el mercado de los asesinos. Controlan las mafias, el tráfico de drogas y trata de blancas y parte de la corrupción es vigilada por ellos. Pero por más que lo han intentado, nunca han podido superar a los Asesinos.

Por alguna razón sintió un alivio al saber que él pertenecía a la más grande resistencia de los Iluminados; sin embargo ese pensamiento se vio opacado cuando pensó en lo que eso implicaba.

—¿Por qué no hacen negocio con los Asesinos? ¿No sería más sencillo si los anexaran a su equipo?

—Eso es precisamente a lo que voy, los Iluminados se conforman por gente erudita, personas inteligentes que tienen altos grados de estudio. Tal vez no lo has notado, pero mamá tiene especialidad en psiquiatría. No puedes ser un miembro de los Iluminados si no eres alguien ilustre que ellos puedan aceptar como su igual. No es como los Hunter que hacen un tonto examen de resistencia, ellos son más exigentes. Pregúntate esto, Kil ¿qué grado de estudios tiene Gon?

—¿Eh? —se quedó pensativo— creo que ya terminó la escuela elemental… sé que está estudiando mucho ahora mismo.

—¿Y tú?

Se ruborizó, nunca se había visto a sí mismo con esa descripción tan vacía, no pudo responder a la pregunta, pese a que Illumi estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—Papá nos dio estudios básicos. Aprendimos a leer, a escribir, vimos un poco de matemáticas, física y biología, pero nunca terminamos ningún grado escolar. Así son todos los Asesinos, su vida es enteramente dedicada al negocio familiar, por ello mismo los Iluminados nos clasifican como "bestias ignorantes".

—Pero no pueden contra esas "bestias ignorantes".

—Ja… lo que quiero decir es que los Iluminados y los Asesinos no trabajan juntos, no son enemigos, son competencia, pero no se odian, al contrario, quisieran llegar a un acuerdo pero sus tradiciones y ambiciones chocan. Por eso, el asunto de mamá y papá es muy relevante.

Abrió los ojos, ahora comenzaba comprender un poco lo que Illumi intentaba transmitirle. Dejó a un lado su bebida y se enfocó en su hermano, esta vez sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

—Mamá era una sacerdotisa protegida por los Iluminados, que estaba obligada a mantenerse en celibato, pero papá se la llevó y regresó ya comprometido con ella, contra los deseos del abuelo.

—¡Oh cielos! No me digas… ¡Tú eres la razón por la que ellos dos se casaron! —Se rio en voz baja e Illumi lo vio con ironía.

—No es mi culpa que ellos dos hayan sido tan calientes como para aguantarse las ganas…

—¡No digas cosas así, Illumi! Qué asco.

Esta vez Illumi se rio, dio un sorbo a su bebida, al menos Killua estaba tomando la historia de forma relajada.

—Por culpa de esa relación, papá tuvo que abandonar su posición en la isla, y actualmente se está esforzando por recuperar su puesto.

—La pregunta entonces es, ¿cómo? —sonrió, era tan sencillo comprender a su hermano mayor; sin embargo, la actitud seria que mantuvo el morocho le hizo sentir que ya venía el verdadero problema de su historia.

—Hay una tradición entre las familias de Asesinos. No se permite el matrimonio por elección propia, se casan entre las familias que conforman la hermandad por medio de acuerdos que fomentan las buenas relaciones y negocios.

Instintivamente tomó la muñeca de Illlumi y la apretó, asustado por lo que estaba escuchando. No era tonto, comprendía bien lo que su hermano le explicaba.

—No… Illumi… no quiero que me obliguen a casarme…

—No harán eso —le sonrió a su hermano, aunque la mano del albino apretaba muy fuerte su muñeca y sentía cómo la sangre se detenía, enfriando sus dedos— tú estás exento de esa tradición, esto sólo recae en los hijos que no son los herederos.

—¡No! —volvió a apretar la muñeca de Illumi, sus nervios se dispararon— significa que… Alluka…

—No creo que papá quiera que ella se case, seguramente lo verá como una gran pérdida, no te preocupes por ello.

—Kalluto…

—Sí… seguramente así será con él.

—Milluki…

—Si lo piensas bien, para él será la única forma de hacer que salga de casa. Le vendrá a bien casarse con una de las adineradas hijas de un asesino influyente.

—Tú…

—Sí.

Sintió que se mareaba, un dolor en su pecho comenzó a atravesarlo.

—Eso es a lo que el abuelo se refiere, ¿verdad?

—En realidad, es otra cosa… Kil, ¿podrías soltarme? No siento los dedos.

Vio que el albino se mordía los labios mientras observaba apenado su mano que se marcaba en la piel blanca del morocho. Lo soltó con lentitud; Illumi aprovechó el momento para deslizar su mano hacia abajo y apretar suavemente los dedos de Killua y así trasmitirle por un breve instante un poco de afecto. Vio con orgullo el delicado rubor que apareció por un instante en sus dulces mejillas.

—Hay otra forma de hacer negocios entre Asesinos, que no es matrimonio —continuó, desviando la atención de su tierno gesto— digamos que tú, como heredero, conoces al hijo no-heredero de otro asesino, y por alguna razón lo consideras interesante y quizá quieres que trabaje para ti. Lo que harías sería ir con el padre de ese muchacho, y pedirías que se te permita "apadrinarlo", serías el padrino de ese muchacho y ahora él te pertenecería para los asuntos que lo requieras siempre y cuando ofrezcas cosas, ya sea dinero, negocios, posición social o lo que sea, con tal de tener a ese muchacho a tu disposición.

Se quedó en silencio, comprendiendo el punto, le sonó mucho mejor que forzar a Illumi a casarse.

—Entonces, es eso lo que el abuelo quiere, quiere que alguien te apadrine para recuperar la posición de papá, ¿qué pasaría contigo?

—Así es. Si el abuelo consigue eso, yo me iría a vivir con la persona que me apadrine, y tendría derecho a pertenecer a la hermandad de Asesinos. Nosotros, los no-herederos, somos considerados miembros externos, o simpatizantes, pero no tenemos posición ni partido dentro del grupo. Si me apadrinan, podría pertenecer a la hermandad, ya que se considera muy difícil impresionar a otro asesino, como para que quieran adoptarte —en teoría todo lo que decía era coherente pero la práctica era absurda.

—¿Tú… tú quieres eso para ti?

—Kil… no estaría mal estar dentro de un grupo para el que he trabajado toda mi vida, además, si me apadrinaran se me permitiría elegir si quiero casarme o no, pero… todo es muy diferente a lo que suena. En realidad, no necesito nada de eso.

—¿No?, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

Illumi miró hacia la nada. No quería decirle las cosas a su hermano, no podía permitir que su imagen se viera manchada por algo tan desagradable.

—En realidad… Kil, no quisiera hablar de ello, esto es algo que el ente de Nen estuvo haciendo y preferiría no tocar ese tema.

—Pero…

—¿Podrías hacer esto por mí? —sabía que, al hablarle así, se estaba aprovechando de su actual posición frente a su hermano que estaba afectado por esa carta que lo volvía débil a él.

Se quedó en silencio, suponía que su hermano aspiraría a algo así, después de todo, él lucía como alguien que de verdad disfrutaba su trabajo; además si eso no significaba que su hermano estaría comprometido con alguien más, cosa que le hacía sentir un desagrado profundo, no sonaba tan mal. Entonces recordó algo que antes no había entendido bien, un viejo y desagradable recuerdo.

—"La mercancía de papá" —dijo en voz alta— a esto se refería Kalluto cuando te llamó así, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé… seguramente mamá le dice todo a Kalluto.

—¡Kalluto siempre ha sabido todo! Ese niño… —exhaló— tengo mucho de qué hablar con él.

—No lo hagas, no hace falta —sintió escalofríos, sospechaba que Kalluto conocía esas actividades desagradables en las que se metía el ente de _Nen_ y con tal de ocultar esa información haría lo que fuera necesario.

Ese secretismo le molestaba, pero no quería que su hermano se sintiera incómodo. Suponía que Nimrod lo había puesto en situaciones bastante desagradables; no podía imaginar la cantidad de cosas que seguramente hizo en su nombre, así como lastimarlo a él y arruinar su imagen dentro de la familia. No iba a prometerle a Illumi que no hablaría con Kalluto, claro que pensaba hacerlo después, pero por el momento mantendría a Illumi tranquilo.

—Aniki… hablaré con el abuelo.

—Kil…

—Sí —insistió—, lo haré. Sé que no te gusta la idea, pero no toleraré que te traten como quieran.

—No quisiera que te metieras en problemas Kil, es mejor que te mantengas al margen de esto.

—Illu- _nii_ , confía en mi —Illumi se quedó de piedra, hace mucho que no escuchaba a su hermano llamarlo de ese modo tan cercano— hablaré con él frente a ti, ahora mismo y verás que no diré nada comprometedor.

Lo dudaba, francamente. Killua podía ser muy emocional en momentos como ese —así como lo fue con Gon y con Alluka— y probablemente pondría mucho en juego con tal de conseguir lo que quería. No quería eso, pero las palabras de los astrólogos le habían enseñado que debía dejarse proteger por él, que aceptara ser su propiedad para alimentar su amor.

—De acuerdo, pero… no te meterás en problemas, ¿verdad?

—No —se rio, lo último que quería era problemas nuevos. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a su abuelo, estaba listo para demostrarle a Illumi que nunca más estaría solo.

—Pásame a Illumi —Zeno no esperó, ya no sonaba enojado como antes, pero se notaba que seguía en desacuerdo con Killua.

—No.

Illumi, desde el momento en que percibió el tono amenazador de Killua supo que tomaría un mal camino todo y se asustó, pero no se atrevió a intervenir.

—Killua, esto es entre él y yo, no tienes nada que ver aquí, pásame a tu hermano.

—Abuelo, lo siento, no pienso dejar que trates como quieras a Illumi, yo pienso dar la cara por él. Si lo vendes a él, te despides de mi ¿entiendes?

Illumi tuvo que reconocer que, aunque era terrible lo que decía, era un método efectivo para detener a su abuelo.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Kil, yo no soy tu enemigo, pero tengo que recordarte que yo no soy Silva, yo no te trataré como él lo hace, dejando que escarmientes por tu cuenta.

—Estoy totalmente seguro —confirmó sin dudarlo.

Escuchó a su abuelo soltar aire, se notaba que hacía el esfuerzo por mantenerse frío.

—Bien, un día de estos iré a hablar con ambos, los citaré y los veré. No ahora, será en su debido momento.

Cortó la llamada, esa reacción había sido inesperada, volteó a ver a su hermano que parecía tan confundido como él.

—Colgó. Dijo que hablaría con ambos.

—Bien, esto sólo puede significar que nos dará tiempo para actuar, eso es mejor que nada.

Había sido un día bastante emotivo, ambos se habían acercado más. La desgracia comenzaba a traer un efecto positivo en Killua, el cual se alegraba bastante de saber que podía ser útil pese a todo el mal por el que habían pasado hasta ahora, y que compensaría cada cosa mala que había aportado a la vida de su hermano; además, agradecía que Illumi fuera tan paciente y no tomara ventaja de él, con todo y que él le había dado permiso de hacerlo. Reconocía que cerca de él se sentía seguro y tranquilo.

.'.

Alluka vivía otra tragedia interior. Ella conocía de un modo diferente a Killua, no como un bravo asesino capaz de muchas cosas ni un talentoso y valiente peleador. Lo conocía como un chico tranquilo, alegre, juguetón, que solía ser emocional y duro cuando era adecuado. Desde el momento en que ella supo que tendría que involucrarse románticamente con su hermano mayor, tuvo miedo. Illumi era un completo desconocido para ella, sólo sabía que había atormentado a su hermano por años, lo recordaba como el acosador que no los dejaba estar juntos y por ello no aceptaba que tuvieran una relación, ni siquiera amistosa. No le agradaba, sospechaba que Illumi les tendería una trampa en cualquier momento, no podía dormir de sólo pensar que Killua estaba en el cuarto con su hermano, haciendo algo que ella desconocía, no se atrevía a acercarse a la puerta a espiar, principalmente porque ellos la descubrirían, pero tampoco lo hacía porque no quería encontrarse con algo desagradable. Ya Killua le había dicho que no era una mala persona, e incluso ella había accedido a hacer una reunión con Illumi.

Quería confiar en Illumi, de verdad que lo deseaba, pero con Killua escondiéndose de ella, le era imposible; sólo veía a su hermano reír o decir indirectas sobre lo muy bien que se sentía por tener contacto con su hermano mayor, y no podía mentir, sentía celos de saber que Illumi era alguien importante para él, aparentemente ahora más importante que ella y que Gon. Se sentía ignorada porque él no le contaba lo que pasaba en sus horas con su hermano, como si él no confiara en ella, tratándola como cuando eran pequeños cuando la apartaba de todo lo relacionado con su mundo de asesinos. Así que lo poco que avanzaba en su proceso de aceptar la relación de sus hermanos, retrocedía conforme veía que el albino la apartaba.

Kalluto y ella ahora estaban en contacto constante, ese era un secreto que voluntariamente había decidido tener con Killua. Si él no le contaba cosas sobre Illumi, ella no le diría sobre Kalluto. El albino desconocía por completo que ellos dos se mantenían en comunicación debido a sus constantes distracciones. Alluka le expresaba su inconformidad a su hermano menor, quejándose de todas las actitudes que el albino tenía con respecto a Illumi, y el más chico tenía que explicarle todo de vuelta hasta que se calmara. Por otro lado, Kalluto se mantenía así porque quería saber los avances que había entre sus hermanos, y estar al pendiente de la situación, así que soportaba la interminable lista de reproches de la chica.

—No suelta su celular. Se la pasa viendo la pantalla como si tuviera toda su vida ahí dentro —una de esas noches en las que Killua se encerraba con Illumi, se puso a conversar con Kalluto.

—Es de esperar, recuerda lo que nos dijo el Barón. Ellos dos tienen que… pues…

—Lo sé… —suspiró— ¿en serio tiene que ser así? Kalluto, no quiero que eso pase, Killua merece a alguien mejor, alguien joven, de su edad, que no sea su hermano y tenga una vida más sana.

—No es que yo sea fanático de estas cosas, ni apruebo esta relación, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar en las consecuencias de que esos dos estén juntos sin nada de por medio?

—¿A qué te refieres? —hubo una pausa, no importaba cuán habituados estuvieran a la situación, seguía siendo difícil tocar esos temas.

—¿Qué tal si tienen que estar así por muchos años? ¿Qué tal si nuestros intentos por encontrar una solución fallan? Killua estará así una temporada, ilusionado por culpa de un efecto, pero pasará y entonces… dime, conoces bien a nuestro hermano ¿crees que aceptaría tan fácilmente estar así con Illu-nii?

Se lo imagino, ¿qué sería de Killua si él no tuviera ese efecto en su cerebro? Cerró los ojos, y lo vio. Visualizó al albino enfermo, deprimido, consciente de que su hermano se había aprovechado sexualmente de él; quizá aguantaría así una temporada, luego todo sería caos y destrucción. Definitivamente agradeció que esa carta hubiera atenuado la caída de su hermano.

—Por eso, por eso mismo tengo la idea de apoyar a Illumi, ayudarlo a que Killua no pierda ese efecto en él. Terminando el año, esto debería seguir igual. No quiero que él sufra más, ya no más Alluka. No más ¿me entiendes?

Ahora estaba en sus manos, comprendía porque Kalluto le llamaba tanto; porque él no tenía influencia en Killua, en cambio ella sí. Ella podía decidir si orientar a Killua sobre sus sentimientos y hacerlo vivir como si fuera algo normal, o podía hacer que él tuviera miedo de sus propias emociones y volver todo una relación conflictiva, todo para que al final Killua perdiera el efecto y todo se fuera al carajo. Era una decisión que quería tomar, en base a los resultados que tuviera de sus próximos movimientos; a diferencia de Kalluto, ella creía firmemente en que encontrarían una solución rápida, principalmente creía esto porque ella no tenía conocimientos de _Nen_ , y su experiencia con la entidad, le hacía suponer que todo era más sencillo de lo que parecía, así que no le importaba tanto el efecto de su hermano, si no darle una calidad de vida decente.

.'.

Con la excusa de que alguien lo había atacado, le exigió a Illumi que se mantuviera en contacto avisándole cada vez que llegara a su casa y que todo estuviera bien. Era suficiente motivo para que su hermano le escribiera constantemente, lo que le emocionaba bastante, tanto así que leía los mensajes de Illumi antes de dormir, mirándolos complacido de saber que él le escribía; de imaginar el momento en que él lo hacía; que pensaba en él antes de irse a dormir. Esto nunca lo vio como algo relevante o romántico, le parecía más bien que estaba siendo protector con su hermano mayor, como un verdadero líder al pendiente de todos los que estaban bajo su tutela y creía que el ser un buen líder lo hacía feliz.

—¿No te parece muy agradable saber que alguien que aprecias, está bien? —le preguntó a Alluka mientras caminaban por uno de los tantos parques que ahora visitaban.

—Claro, me siento feliz de verte aquí; tranquilo después de tantos años de entrenamiento —contestó ella, haciendo a un lado la idea de a quién se refería.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Aunque claro, si yo estuviera enamorada, también me sentiría así como tú.

—¡¿Qué?! No, no Alluka… no sabes de lo que hablas.

—Es obvio hermano, te gusta esa persona que te hace ver tanto tu celular, y por su culpa dices cosas raras en momentos menos esperados.

—Alluka, de verdad… si supieras, no dirías esto.

—Illumi, ¿cierto?

—¡Maldita sea, Alluka! —estaba horrorizado, ella sabía exactamente lo que decía, no estaba arrojando palabras al azar.

—¡Oh mira, un bebedero! —corrió hacia él, jalando a su hermano del brazo hasta estar cerca de la pequeña fuente, se acomodó el cabello y se inclinó— pero no te quedes callado, háblame de ese chico que tanto te gusta —bromeó.

—Alluka —murmuró amenazador— esto no es gracioso.

No lo era, en realidad Alluka sentía escalofríos de sólo referirse a su hermano mayor de ese modo. No, ellos dos no podían tener una relación, pero sí se trataba del bienestar mental de su hermano, entonces podía reconsiderar todo.

—Pues… parece que Illumi es alguien bastante especial, entiendo que lo veas así, digo… nunca convivimos lo suficiente con él como para verlo como un hermano, ¿no crees?

Era un absurdo razonamiento que guardaba la intención de aligerar la culpa que tenía Killua por sentirse atraído a su hermano. Si podía hacer que él pensara que no estaba tan mal por sentirse así, quizá ayudaría un poco a que su transición no fuera tan mala. Killua aguardó en silencio, mirando a su interior, considerando la posibilidad de que su hermana tuviera algo de sentido.

—A todo esto… ¿podrías pasarme su número de teléfono?, quisiera hablar con él.

—¿Eh? —examinó a Alluka, buscando señales de no haber enloquecido—, ¿de qué quieres hablar con él?

—¡Es privado! Sólo dame su número, por favor.

—¿Para qué? —iba a negarse rotundamente, pero la postura amenazante de su hermana le demostró que hablaba muy en serio—, ¡pero quiero saber de qué quieres hablar con él!

—Yo no hostigo preguntándote lo que hablas con él…

—Ya, ya… —buscó el número de Illumi— te enviaré su contacto, pero mmm…

Era difícil determinar lo que le preocupaba de que esos dos hablaran. Por un lado temía que ellos dos pelearan por lo que fuera, porque podía ser que Illumi no la tratara con la delicadeza que ella merecía, o que ella no lo tratara como el ser humano con sentimientos que en realidad era; pero también le daba curiosidad saber lo que pasaría y no quería que ellos dos lo ocultaran cuando tenía tanta necesidad de conocer a Illumi.

—¡Gracias! —miró el número, y por primera vez en días, no tuvo miedo. Si Killua le pasaba el número de su hermano, era porque consideraba que no era una amenaza para ambos; por más que ella dudara de sus intenciones, Killua no veía a su hermano mayor como algo que debía estar lejos de ella.

El albino se quedó quieto, mirando cómo su hermana caminaba tranquilamente frente a él. Varias de ideas cruzaban por su mente: la clase de conversación que esos dos sostendría; lo que Illumi diría sobre él, vaya que tenía curiosidad sobre ello.

Illumi no le coqueteaba, eso estaba claro, lo trataba con bastante atención, conversaban, hacían burla de lo que podían, se preocupaban por temas en común, pero no había eso que había esperado. Se dio cuenta que no comprendía bien el deseo de su hermano, era como si se hubiera desvanecido; ya comenzaba a dudar sobre lo que su hermano quería y eso le ponía nervioso, porque aunque no lo exteriorizara quería sentirse deseado por él. Se estaba comenzando a desesperar por la falta de interés de Illumi; y no era que no lo sintiera, pero no era la clase de interés que él quería.

—¡No te vayas sin mí! —llamó a la chica y se apresuró a alcanzarla— prométeme que me dirás de qué hablaste con él, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hermano… —se quería reír por la actitud tan nerviosa de él— te prometo que te diré si tuve una buena o mala impresión. Eso es todo.

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por leer, gracias a fujoshi83, javitojavii por sus adorables mensajes, les dejé un mensajito en sus bandejas. Ojalá les haya llegado.**_

 _ **Gracias a mis adorables betas, Chiru y, mi siempre fiel beta (pueden creer que llevamos juntos tanto tiempo?) KaiD23**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego, no puedo asegurar la fecha debido a que, como algunos saben, sigue mi temporada de luto.**_

 _ **.'.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola, muchas gracias por seguir aquí. En este capítulo posiblemente se hay un parte-aguas entre lo que dice Togashi con mis ideas con respecto al Continente Oscuro, así que me tendrán que disculpar si ven que esto ya no tiene el mismo sentido que Togashi le da a su historia. Recuerden que es un fanfic._**

 ** _HADOS_**

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

 ** _.'._**

Tras el fallo del viaje experimental, el rey Nasubi estaba hecho una furia. Se vio forzado a volver a tierra firme después de un mes de nada; según las estimaciones sólo llevaban un cuarto de recorrido cuando tuvo que regresar. La familia real de Kakin recibió a los valientes viajeros ofreciendo pagos por las pérdidas a las familias más afectadas. Se hablaba de una posible trampa; alguien que les había guiado a una zona de riesgo durante el camino a fin de no permitirles conseguir su objetivo.

Nasubi reclamó en una reunión privada con el capitán por los malos resultados. El rey estaba profundamente herido en su orgullo.

—¡¿Qué cara daré al V5?! Soy el hazme reír de todos. El Fondo Mundial alegará que las pérdidas sobrepasan las posibilidades económicas de nuestro país por tener que pagar los daños a las vidas inocentes que viajaban con nosotros. No importará si de verdad podemos sostener los daños, seguirán diciendo lo mismo hasta que nos hagan doblar las rodillas y desistir a nuestro plan.

Y tenía razón, las reclamaciones públicas serían un dolor en el trasero. Si sus cálculos acertaban, en caso de haber hecho el viaje de manera pública, las protestas por las muertes y heridos se tornarían en violentas demandas que triplicarían el precio original. Definitivamente, se encontrarían en apuros si es que no daban con una solución pronto.

—Puede ser que tengas razón, padre. A menos que este haya sido un plan desde el inicio —hubo silencio en la sala. Camilla, la aventurada hija del rey alzó la voz. La insinuación en sus palabras era terrible, un complot, un culpable externo que podían señalar. Pero esto sólo conduciría a una solución bastante desgraciada.

—¿Sospechas ya de alguien?

—¡Padre, es ridículo! —intervino Benjamin, el mayor de sus hijos— ¿quién querría meterse en nuestro camino y mandar a sus aliados con ellos?

—Alguien que no es aliado de ellos —Tserriednich opinó con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Alguien con motivos ulteriores al viaje.

Tserriednich tenía una visión de las cosas escalofriante, una percepción que no era humana. Sin embargo, todos lo vieron como a un loco.

—¿Más conspiraciones sobre los Iluminados? Dirás algo así, ¿verdad? Deja tus falacias, Tserriednich, cierra la boca y deja a los adultos opinar.

Chasqueó la lengua, ya estaba acostumbrado a que no le creyeran, por eso seguía su camino, no miraba a los demás y pensaba en indagar por su propia cuenta. Su padre secretamente comprendía los temores de Tserriednich, pero no tenía la disposición de crear pánico en su propia familia; guardaba una confianza de acero en la fuerza de su país. Y si de Iluminados se trataba, sólo tenía una opción viable.

—Pensaba en el grupo principal del V5 —continuó Camilla—. El V5 nos ha tenido en la mira por años, no sería ninguna novedad que intentaran intervenir en nuestros asuntos internos.

—¡Inadmisible! Eso nos llevaría a una guerra —alguien más declaró con indignación.

Camilla era una gran oradora; en sólo unos segundos le bastó para cambiar el foco de atención de una falla a una guerra, en un paso. Sin sudar.

—No lo vean así, no ahora. Primero propongo investigar, conocer a nuestro enemigo. Si actuamos imprudentemente, los perseguidos seremos nosotros. El primer paso es encontrar y señalar al verdadero culpable antes de que él nos señale a nosotros —continuó Nasubi.

—Yo sugiero que no los señalemos, hallémosles y tomémosles por aliados. Luego, cuando estemos en el mar, los arrojaremos por la borda, diremos que fue a causa de un ataque —esa era la forma en la que la familia real procedía usualmente.

Durante la reunión, se decidieron medidas preventivas; si querían guerra, guerra tendrían, pero primero se harían averiguaciones. El rey, en secreto, llamó a la mejor alternativa contra los Iluminados, se preparó para hacer un viaje a Tierra Sagrada. Estuvo en el coliseo, se rodeó de los mejores Asesinos, hizo ofertas que enriquecerían a cualquiera de ellos, y los llenó de promesas. Para su desgracia, un "te enfrentarás a los Iluminados", hacía que cualquiera rechazara la propuesta, no sólo porque no les interesaba meterse con esa organización, sino porque eran finalmente aliados indirectos; acosarlos a ellos implicaba meter a toda la hermandad en un problema.

Así fue como Nasubi se dio cuenta que no estaba enfrentando a cualquier oponente, si los Asesinos se resistían a aceptar, no se debía a cualquier cosa.

—Pondré a su disposición a mis mejores hombres, encantadores de _Nen_ , que son famosos por sus habilidades a distancia.

Los tenía, eran brujos capaces de cosas perversas e increíbles. No obstante, ni con tales ofertas aceptaban. Nasubi no quería a cualquier hombre, quería sólo a los mejores y, los mejores, tenían otras cosas por hacer diferentes a involucrarse en problemas.

Entre tantas negociaciones logró convencer a unos cuantos que parecía que habían aceptado sólo para no tener a un invitado insatisfecho. Era evidente que no tenían interés en cumplir con su trabajo, salvo como guardaespaldas personal. Y con estos tres en mano, el rey de Kakin volvió a casa, seguro de que vencería al final.

—Distribúyanse en las zonas que consideren necesarias cubrirse; sitúense donde quieran, no necesitan venir a pedir permiso, ya lo tienen —les instruyó a los Asesinos y sus sirvientes procedieron a ofrecer amablemente sus servicios—. Con la credencial que les di tendrán permiso de entrar a otros países, viajar e investigar lo que gusten; mis hombres se encargarán de pasarles tanta información como vayan obteniendo, pero no se limiten.

No lo iban a hacer, de todos modos. Ellos veían esto como una forma de ganar dinero y quizá un poco de fama.

.'.

Illumi volvía a su cuarto cuando notó a un par de individuos cruzando sospechosamente por encima de los edificios. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, últimamente veía gente como él andando en secreto por los alrededores. No quiso ser paranoico y asumir que se trataba de él, que lo venían siguiendo o algo por el estilo, así que no le dio vueltas y averiguó los motivos por los que había tantos asesinos rondando por las calles. En cuanto se enteró que eran trabajadores de distintas familias de Asesinos, dejó de investigar; no quería descubrir algo desagradable que le robara el sueño. Sin embargo, pensar constantemente en Killua y en todo lo que estaba enfrentado le hacía dudar si debía dejar pasar esta situación.

Luego supo fue que había un conflicto internacional con respecto al V5 y el rey de Kakin, así que le fue fácil asumir que todo iba en relación. Los asuntos de política y los Asesinos iban muy de la mano. Entonces recordó un viejo mensaje, uno de hacía tres semanas, de parte de Gio. El mensaje hablaba del rey de Kakin y su afán por llegar al Continente Oscuro. Tomó un respiro, no quería comunicarse con Gio, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Si las cosas terminaban afectando a Killua —puesto que también era un _Hunter_ — no quería que llegara por sorpresa una noticia que forzara al albino a irse lejos.

Hacía muchos años, cuando los exploradores habían sido enviados al continente, se habían encontrado con muchas adversidades; sufrieron muchas atrocidades, y al final pocos sobrevivieron, pero, como era de esperar, había una parte de la historia que nunca había sido revelada. Los sobrevivientes, no sólo habían descubierto grandes cosas, también se habían hecho de territorios, abrieron paso a que se instauraran pequeñas colonias de pobladores provenientes de diferentes partes del mundo.

El Continente Oscuro no sólo ya se encontraba habitado, también contaba con la más alta tecnología existente, avances en la medicina, en toda clase de ciencia, y allí habitaba la gente más sobresaliente del mundo que habían desarrollado capacidades increíbles. Se mantenía a puertas cerradas debido a que no querían contaminarse con la mundanalidad del resto de la población; así como también les era más sencillo controlar qué avances eran permisibles para la población sin que estos se afectaran y terminaran usándolo en su contra, como todos suponían.

Era un secreto gigantesco. Así que no le sorprendía a Illumi saber que los mismos Iluminados bloquearan el paso a los exploradores, de hecho estaba de acuerdo con ello. Lo único que aquello provocaría sería una guerra de grandes dimensiones que acabaría peor de lo que en otras ocasiones hubiera llegado.

—¡Gran Maestro! —ni siquiera tuvo que esperar a que el tono de espera sonara cuando Gio ya había atendido; esta era una llamada que llevaba esperando meses.

—Mmm… —no sabía cómo llamarle así que optó por brincarse el saludo— No soy la persona que estás esperando.

—Supe lo que pasó… usted debe ser el Gran Maestro Illumi. No el Gran Maestro Nimrod

—No, no soy un Gran Maestro, soy sólo un Asesino —aclaró.

—No… —apenas podía contenerse de la emoción— Usted, no importa lo que sienta, sus conocimientos, su destreza y agudeza. Fue reconocido como tal ante todos, es y seguirá siendo para todos, un Gran Maestro.

Prefirió ignorar el mensaje efusivo. Comenzó a preguntarse en primer lugar por qué había contactado a esa persona si no tenía nada que ofrecer, pero quería información así que dejó que Gio fuese quien guiara la conversación.

—Gran Maestro, usted tiene la autoridad, es Juez delante del "único", es reconocido por él, y tiene la capacidad de decidir los siguientes movimientos de la organización.

—Te has equivocado todo este tiempo imaginando que Nimrod lo que quería era paz —señaló, primero debía conocer bien qué tanto provecho podía tomar de Gio o si debía colgar el teléfono ahora mismo— él actuaba así porque quería venganza, sólo eso…

—¡Eso mismo! Su venganza está en los conspiradores, ellos quieren dominarlo todo, están aplastando a los nuevos exploradores. La humanidad merece saber lo que hay allá, la verdad detrás del océano. La humanidad tiene derecho a todos esos bienes, tanto como los pobladores y las hermandades unidas.

—No, yo no soy Nimrod, no quiero venganza de nada. No me meteré en los asuntos de corrupción del mundo, y mucho menos haré de interventor entre los exploradores y los conspiradores.

Gio sintió que la decepción le atravesaba hasta los pies, Illumi no tenía interés en causas nobles, a eso se refería al decir que era asesino; un hombre frío, que vivía del lado oscuro de la sociedad

—"El único" no es la autoridad de los Iluminados, en eso te has equivocado. Él es la autoridad del mundo, lidera todos los gobiernos, y situaciones con respecto a la humanidad; los Iluminados son como un parlamento que coopera con el único, pero no tienen una autoridad fija. Lo que el único quiso decir cuando me cedió el puesto de juez, se refería a tratar con los asuntos que empobrecen a la hermandad, no a ir en contra de ella. Eso fue justamente lo que hizo Nimrod, ir en contra, y yo tengo un compromiso que cumplir.

—Sí… entiendo… —su voz sonaba triste, estaba al borde del llanto.

Illumi escuchó su voz con ironía, no quería tratar con gente sensible y deseosa de algo que era imposible, no podía ir en contra de la naturaleza humana sólo para satisfacer la venganza de un individuo.

—Sé lo que quieres. Conozco a una marioneta que escapó de su amo hace varios y vive una vida a su gusto, escapar no es imposible.

—Ocho veces —remarcó—. He intentado escapar ocho veces, la última vez, me dejaron ir por dos meses, me regresaron, me tuvieron encerrado sesenta días en la oscuridad, todos los días me violaban y me alimentaban de forma forzada, ¡me hicieron comer cucarachas! ¡No sé cómo puedo estar hablando esto y vivir este infierno! ¡Quiero mi vida! Quiero una vida normal.

Se alejó el teléfono, los gritos del Gio eran muy fuertes y él estaba haciendo lo posible por mantener la calma.

—Bueno, date cuenta que el hecho de que seas una marioneta te hace ser estable, ellos te mantienen estable mentalmente —interrumpió su discurso.

Había sido cruel y lo sabía. Pero a Illumi no le importaba, no era alguien relevante en su vida, sólo lo había dicho llevado por su honestidad fría. Meditó un poco, contempló sus posibilidades y continuó.

—No puedo darte la justicia que mereces, pero puedo darte otra clase de justicia.

Los ojos de Gio se abrieron, tal vez había logrado conmover al Asesino, o eso torpemente pensó. Gio sabía que nunca podría ser libre, que sólo lo haría a través de la muerte. No quería morir, quería un mundo mejor, uno donde los Iluminados no gobernaran con sus injusticias.

—Ahora mismo me es imposible, estoy en medio de una situación que debo arreglar.

—¿El asunto de su hermano? —Illumi se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando a perder su privacidad sagrada, odiaba eso— Lo siento, todo el mundo lo sabe, no hay secretos entre los Iluminados.

Una idea cruzó en su cabeza, se dio la vuelta, mirando al espejo de su habitación.

—¿Mi madre lo sabe?

—No, todos menos ella y su padre, Silva Zoldyck, el concilio está decidiendo sobre cómo han de castigarla, así que la tienen aislada de información; tampoco lo sabe su familia, se ha protegido esa información de su vida personal.

Lo dudaba, Kalluto no parecía ignorar las cosas; recordaba que Alluka les había visto en la cama, detalle que le avergonzaba, y el Barón se había encargado de ir difundiendo la información que tenía. De todos modos, lo que le importaba era que no lo supiera su abuelo y sus padres, o se metería en serios problemas.

—Sólo tengo poco menos de diez meses, si puedes esperarme, podremos negociar estos puntos.

Lo hizo porque no podía huir de ellos, era parte de esa organización y tarde o temprano le pedirían que trabajara para ellos. Si podía tomar provecho del puesto que el único le había cedido a la entidad, ciertamente estaría en una posición de ventaja por sobre todos, y Gio, era la única persona que contaba como aliado y uno fuerte que podía mantenerlo informado de todo.

—Acepto —se apresuró—. Sólo mantengamos la comunicación, es todo lo que pido.

Illumi se sonrió, logró lo que quería, información gratis. Acordaron que se llamarían de vez en cuando para analizaron los avances en las problemáticas más importantes de la hermandad y que no se meterían en el tema de Killua, nada de eso, no quería volver a escuchar que alguien hablara de ello como si tuviera derecho a meterse en su intimidad. Ahí supo que el rey de Kakin había contratado a Asesinos. Nada se les escapaba en materia de información, y tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando supo que los miembros de Tierra Sagrada habían aceptado a jugar en ese asunto, le parecía sospechoso.

Apenas colgó, vio que tenía un mensaje pendiente de parte de su padre.

«Tres asesinos de la isla fueron contratados para atacar a la hermandad. No creo que vayan a cumplir su palabra. De cualquier modo Joab me dijo que fue a respaldarte, confía en él».

Su estómago se revolvió, de todos los tipos de la isla este era el menos agradable, el apasionado y pervertido Joab, que de seguro estaba detrás de él, y pronto dejaría ver sus intenciones.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, estaba harto de ser el tipo más solicitado del momento. Vio el número y no le pareció familiar, así que no contestó, no quería llevarse más sorpresas desagradables, pero luego llegó otro mensaje, de parte de ese mismo número.

«Hola, soy Alluka, ¿podrías por favor contestar mi llamada?» sudó frío. Killua le había dicho ya que ella estaba bajo control, que no había peligro de tratar con la entidad dentro de ella, pero él tenía sus dudas. ¿Qué tal si se había aguantado todo este tiempo para vengarse de él? Miró la pantalla y vio que el teléfono volvía a sonar.

—Hola —contestó, y fingió que todo era normal.

—¿Illumi? —preguntó la pequeña.

—Sí, soy yo.

«Vaya día cansino» pensó y fue a sentarse en la cama.

—Oye, sé que esto no es normal pero… ¿podríamos vernos? Yo, en verdad necesito que hablemos sobre Killua. Esto es importante para mí, para ambos.

Tragó saliva.

—Claro —se imaginó un montón de escenarios indeseables en los que él salía perdiendo— mañana iré a ver a Killua, en cuanto llegue a la ciudad te mandaré un mensaje para que me digas la hora y lugar.

—Sí, de acuerdo, gracias. Te estaré esperando.

Y ahora sabía que su mundo iba a cambiar en cualquier momento. Lo odiaba, odiaba que Nimrod hubiera afectado tanto su existencia.

«Maldito Nimrod, hijo de perra», maldijo mentalmente, y enseguida marcó el número de Killua, no quería interrumpirlo justo después de hablar con Alluka, pero era necesario.

—¿Aniki? —Killua estaba nervioso y contento de que su hermano le llamara. Se había alegrado de que su hermana no se encontrara cerca de él, o lo habría visto huir sólo para atender a su hermano en privado.

—Hola, Kil —se aclaró la garganta—. Perdona que interrumpa, hace un minuto me marcó Alluka, ¿sabes algo al respecto?

Se aguantó la risa, buscó con la mirada a su hermana que regresaba del baño, y ahora entendía por qué su repentina urgencia de ir a cualquier sitio cerrado.

—Sí, ella me dijo que quiere hablar contigo, no te preocupes, no es nada malo.

—¿Sobre qué es?

—No lo sé —se rio torpemente, acababa de asegurar que no era malo cuando no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar—, pero no te preocupes, estaré cerca en caso de que me necesites.

—Bien, sólo llamaba para eso, ¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas algo?

—No, no… todo bien —se sintió un poco decepcionado porque quería seguir conversando, encontrar cualquier excusa para alargar el tema, pero no tenía nada.

—De acuerdo, mañana te veo.

Se despidieron e Illumi volvió su rostro al espejo, ahora sí detestaba que su vida fuera tan movida.

.'.

El frente frío número doce acababa de entrar en la zona, Alluka sugirió que después de esa noche se movieran a un lugar más cálido, no tenía ánimos de estar abrigada cuando quería salir y disfrutar de los buenos climas de otras ciudades. Después de haber vivido encerrada en la montaña con temperaturas extremas, el calor le resultó adictivo y delicioso. Miró a su hermano, se había arreglado bastante atractivo para un simple día sin una salida en especial, no quiso decírselo porque entonces lo haría avergonzarse, pero ella sabía que se debía a la visita de su hermano mayor. De algún modo le dio gusto verlo tan recuperado después de haber sufrido tan atroces abusos, quizá no era la recuperación que hubiera deseado, no obstante, era mejor esto que nada. Killua le sonrió a distancia.

—No le haré nada malo —le aseguró por décima ocasión— sólo quiero hablar con él.

—Lo sé, lo sé es que…

—No nos pelearemos, ni habrá una escena dramática. Sólo hablaremos y te lo mandaré a tu cuarto, ¡no nos vayas a espiar o volveré a casa, lo juro!

No debía fallar a su hermana, quizá ella no notara su presencia, pero Illumi sí lo haría, y se lo haría saber a Alluka.

Moría de ganas por ver a Illumi, tenía mucha curiosidad sobre él, entre ellas saber lo que hablaría con su hermana. Desde el día anterior se había quedado con la idea de lo que Alluka le había dicho "no habían convivido lo suficiente con él como para verlo como a un hermano", no sonaba tan mal en su mente, y si lo veía así, justificaba en su totalidad el hecho de que se sintiera morbosamente atraído por Illumi. Más que esa atracción, le gustaba la idea de que Illumi lo deseara, era como pararse sobre un gran pedestal y donde podía decir «soy tan interesante, que le gusto a mi hermano mayor», lo pensaba y le causaba cierto placer. Montones de ideas contradictorias surgían y le ayudaban a adaptar su situación emocional con su razonamiento.

Cuando Illumi llegó al hotel, ambos jóvenes lo vieron desde el pasillo. Llego con un atuendo bastante elegante, de hecho por poco no lo reconocían; traía un abrigo negro largo que encajaba muy bien con el resto de su ropa, y se preguntó de dónde venía como para que luciera tan atractivo, pero olvidó su pregunta al escuchar la voz de su hermana.

—¡Hola, gracias por venir! —saludó Alluka efusivamente.

Killua sintió que explotaría en emociones, quería correr y tomar a su hermano de la mano, para pedirle a Alluka que no se tardara, que él quería estar con su hermano pronto. Se contuvo, mirando a Illumi, queriendo trasmitirle con la mirada ese mensaje.

—Hola —saludó Illumi, y discretamente miró al albino.

—Ven, vamos a mi cuarto —se giró hacia Killua que no dejaba de ver al morocho—. Hermano, tenemos un trato —lo amenazó e inesperadamente tomó a Illumi del brazo, jalándolo de él.

Illumi dirigió una sonrisa amable al albino antes de desaparecer junto con la chica.

«Ya ven conmigo…» se dijo mentalmente.

Los vio ingresar al cuarto de la chica y cerrar la puerta. Cerró los ojos y visualizó la sonrisa de Illumi, al instante una calidez le inundó. Sería paciente, dejaría que ellos dos hablaran y él esperaría en su recámara hasta que fuese su turno.

Alluka era un caso especial, ella no tenía vergüenza ni inhibición cuando se trataba de un objetivo. Empujó a Illumi hasta su cuarto, y lo hizo sentarse sobre el sofá, para luego asomarse por última vez fuera de su cuarto, asegurándose de que su hermano no los siguiera. Caminó dando pisadas fuertes hasta que se subió a su cama, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, mirando analíticamente a su hermano mayor, el cual no lograba descifrar nada de lo que ocurría.

—Lo sé todo —comenzó ella—. Seré directa, sé todo lo de la carta y lo que va a pasar entre ustedes.

Illumi sudó frío, de por sí ya tenía un mal presentimiento, esto sólo era una confirmación de sus malestares.

—No me gusta la idea de que Killua haga algo como esto, pero Kalluto y yo coincidimos en que esto es mejor a dejar que él sufra por tu culpa.

«¡Maravilloso! Kalluto también lo sabe» pensó con ironía.

—Así que tengo preguntas para ti, antes de tomar mi decisión definitiva, ¿listo? —Illumi no tuvo remedio más que asentir con la cabeza—. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Killua?

—¿Intenciones?

—Sí, ¿piensas aprovechar el año o lo arruinarás todo?

Miró hacia otro lado, puesto que los ojos azules de su hermana comenzaban a intimidarle.

—Los meses que quedan, quiero hacer todo lo posible por que este efecto sea… —quería decir permanente, pero evitó la palabra— lo más duradero posible.

—¿Qué tan lejos estás dispuesto a llegar en su relación? ¿Esto es sólo un juego para ti o estás dispuesto a sacrificar lo que sea por él?

—Yo nunca voy en son de juego —aclaró—. Yo me limitaré a lo que Killua me pida.

—No —levantó la voz—, quiero oír lo que tú quieras. Esto es más relevante, porque Killua cada día se ve más… —se ruborizó— enamorado, y… —tomó aire— conociéndolo, te pedirá todo, así que no quiero saber las intenciones de Killua, quiero tu propia versión. Así que comienza. Si de ti dependiera todo tú…

—Si de mí dependiera todo, yo estaría dispuesto a estar con él… por siempre —ahí estaba la palabra que quería evitar, al fin lo había dicho y vio que los ojos de Alluka se iluminaban con una emoción que no supo describir.

Era sorpresa, una completa sorpresa puesto que no se esperaba que Illumi quisiera tanto a su hermano. Tanto tiempo pensando mal de él, creía que sólo tenía un capricho que en cuanto estuviera satisfecho, se desharía de él. Las palabras de Illumi no habían sido sueltas a lo tonto, se notaba una seriedad en sus intenciones. Un alivio extraño apareció, al menos no estarían jugando con los sentimientos de su hermano.

—¿Harás todo lo posible por ganártelo como debe ser?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué te enamoraste de él? —soltó sin precaución.

Illumi bajó la mirada, no podía responder esa pregunta con un "no lo sé" y quedar como un tonto; tampoco quería decirle algo como un "él nunca me rechazó". No tenía confianza para contestar esa interrogante.

—Yo no te juzgaré, no estoy para eso, en base a tus respuestas sabré lo que debo hacer. Yo puedo ayudarte o arruinar tus planes, ¿entiendes?

Parecía como una amenaza, pero no se sintió como tal. Alluka intentaba encontrar algo que justificara su participación en los efectos del albino, como era de esperar, a ella le importaba mucho el bienestar de su hermano, así que a él le correspondía mantener la paz y armonía por la que Killua se esforzaba tanto.

—Cuando creces con alguien especial, lo conoces en todas sus formas, y aprendes cada aspecto de él.

—Sí, Killua es especial, y no por eso me enamoro de él. Se honesto Illumi.

—Porque sus cualidades positivas y negativas son irresistibles para mí.

Francamente ella esperaba un "no sé" por respuesta, mas esta respuesta era mejor que esa otra. Desdobló las piernas y cambió su postura a una más cómoda.

—Él quiere que tú te lleves bien con todos sus seres amados —continuó ella. Las palabras de Illumi le habían hecho tomar su decisión y no cambiaría de parecer—. Yo creo que sería bueno que nos llevemos bien, eso es algo vital para él, tiene que ver que nos llevamos bien. Debes organizar una reunión para nosotros tres tan pronto como puedas, ¿me escuchas?

Illumi asintió con la cabeza ¿qué más podía decir? Ella estaba dando órdenes, no haciendo sugerencias

—En la reunión debes tratarme lo mejor que puedas, se caballeroso, y trátame como a una buena dama.

El morocho contuvo la risa. No hacía mucho que había empezado a referirse a Alluka como a una chica, le costaba trabajo, pero lo hacía porque Killua lo hacía y no estaba en la postura de contradecir sus deseos.

—Yo me haré cargo de que Gon no arruine todo, eso déjamelo a mí. Kalluto también te ayudará. Killua es muy sensible aunque no lo aparente.

—Lo sé…

Se relajó, por supuesto, Illumi seguramente era un gran fanático del peliblanco, debía saber bastantes cosas sobre él.

—Nos comprometemos todos a no decirle a Killua lo de la carta y trabajaremos para eliminar el ente que vive en ti. ¿Tienes algo qué decir?

—No…

—"Gracias" Illumi, se dice "gracias".

—Gracias.

—Ah qué remedio… ¡Vaya que será difícil esto! Lo bueno es que Killua cree que eres genial —soltó una risita—. Está embobado contigo.

Ahora fue el turno de Illumi de reír, esto era irreal. Definitivamente había cruzado alguna dimensión extraña.

Alluka le explicó algunos detalles importantes que debía tomar en cuenta sobre su hermano y acordaron el papel que ambos adoptarían en cuando a su relación. Alluka no deseaba fingir que ambos tenían una buena relación, ella en verdad quería propiciarla, así que ella misma se encargó de conocer mejor a su hermano; le hizo tantas preguntas como deseo, y luego, desde un punto de vista un poco superfluo le explicó aspectos de ella. Gustos, y anécdotas de su vida cotidiana que Illumi escuchó con atención. Tras dos horas de charla vana, ella lo dejó salir, mandándolo directo al cuarto del albino que seguramente estaba ansioso por tenerlo de vuelta.

Dicho y hecho, el adolescente estaba que no soportaba la espera, la tentación de salir y espiar era cada vez mayor, hasta que se echó sobre la cama y se rindió; su hermano llegaría cuando tuviera que llegar y le contaría lo sucedido con su hermana. Illumi no iba a guardar secretos, en eso confiaba. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta y corrió a abrir. Ahí estaba de pie, la persona que más ansiaba ver, le sonrió ampliamente y lo dejó pasar.

Illumi lo observó de pies a cabeza, el atractivo del menor, sin duda, era cada día más deslumbrante, quedó embelesado por sus facciones sonrientes; le fue necesario contenerse, recordándose que un tesoro más grande le aguardaba en la paciencia.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿Alluka te… te llevaste bien con ella?, ¿todo está en orden?

Se sonrió, obviamente Killua se estaba apresurando, sus emociones eran terribles.

—Sí, todo bien.

—Ah… menos mal —contestó pero parecía no creerlo del todo—. ¿Qué pasó?, ¿qué quería hablar?

Recordó la conversación. Debía ser cuidadoso con sus palabras. Si bien, había traicionado el acuerdo de no guardar secretos al ocultar el asunto de la carta, no quería que esto se volviese más grande al agregar mentiras.

—Ella tenía ganas de conocerme —confesó—. Me hizo muchas preguntas sobre mí.

—Oh… —se quedó pensativo. El recuerdo de las palabras de la chica vino a su mente "convivimos lo suficiente con él como para verlo como un hermano", tragó saliva, no quería creer que eso estaba más relacionado con ella de lo que estuviera relacionado con él.

Miró a Illumi fijamente, «pero… y si Alluka está…» descartó de vuelta ese pensamiento.

—¿Y… te pareció especial o algo así?

—Ha sido un día bastante extraño. Creo que estaría bien que los tres nos reuniéramos, me parece que tenemos bastante de qué conversar.

—¡No! —exclamó sin pensar; sus nuevos pensamientos le habían alarmado— no me gustaría que hicieras algo que no te parece bien.

—Acabo de decir que "estaría bien", ¿no quieres que nos reunamos? Yo haré lo que mejor te parezca.

«Alluka nunca se fijaría en Illumi, es nuestro hermano», se repitió mentalmente. Devolvió la mirada a su hermano y se dio cuenta de con quién hablaba, un tipo por demás interesante, inteligente, atractivo, fuerte, independiente y con ese aire de misterio que comenzaba a fascinarle «¿Y si sí?»

—Sí…, bueno, estaría bien organizarlo, pero mejor la próxima semana, no ahora.

—De acuerdo, será cuando tú me lo indiques —le parecía extraño que actuara de ese modo, evadiendo algo que estaba claro que le molestaba—, ¿estás bien?

—Mmm sí…

No importaba, en realidad no era relevante que Alluka sintiera atracción por Illumi, porque al fin de cuentas, Illumi estaba interesado en él; eso le recordó un tema peliagudo que había deseado sacar de su mente. Lo había pensado lo suficiente como para seguir resistiendo.

—Illumi, hay algo que debo preguntarte.

Illumi tomó una botella con agua que su hermano le había ofrecido, y la abrió, esperando a escuchar la pregunta del adolescente.

—Dime.

Era más difícil preguntar de lo que se hubiera imaginado, y entre más pasaba el tiempo más le intrigaba. No quería dejar esperando mucho al mayor, así que se armó de valor.

—Yo me preguntaba… pues… —sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, y de nuevo se quedó sin palabras.

—¿No confías en mí, Kil? —preguntó, preocupado por la incomodidad que mostraba, era sólo una simple pregunta.

—Claro que sí —se apresuró, y tomó aire «aquí voy»—. Es sobre tu deseo, me preguntaba si no… si por casualidad tú… —se aclaró la garganta de nueva cuenta ruborizado— no sientes algo ah mmm… no necesitas… olvídalo, ¿tuviste problemas con el abuelo? —al final se había rendido.

—¿Quieres saber si necesito más "acceso" a ti?, ¿tocarte y todo lo demás?

Asintió con la cabeza, mirando a otro lado, incluso aceptarlo era vergonzoso.

—Yo siempre deseo tocarte y… todo lo demás —contestó con insinuación y Killua de inmediato miró a su hermano sorprendido de la confesión.

—¡¿Por qué no lo haces?! Illumi, no podemos jugar con esa entidad, no quiero que vuelva, entiéndelo.

—Porque de eso no depende mi deseo —cortó— no es tan simple.

—Illumi… —amenazó con la voz.

—¿Tu quieres que lo haga?, ¿lo deseas? —esperó a la respuesta del menor pero este se quedó sin habla— ¿lo ves?, yo no deseo venir y que me dejes hacer cuando me dé la gana contigo. Lo que necesito es más profundo, quiero venir y que me lo pidas, que lo desees tanto como yo y poder hacerte sonreír en otro sentido. Lo que quiero decir Kil es… —no iba a ser un cobarde, lo diría así en frío, tal como sus sentimientos demandaban— Estoy enamorado de ti.

Killua sintió escalofríos, unos agradables escalofríos que le trajeron hermosas sensaciones que no había experimentado jamás. Ya no era tanto el rubor el que delataba sus sentimientos, si no todo su cuerpo, esa sonrisa embobada, el brillo de sus ojos. Illumi quería correr a besarlo, decirle que en verdad disfrutaba verle así, pero no debía hacerlo, no sin una real autorización por parte de su hermano.

—Es por eso que no lo hago. Kil, sé que no me corresponderás, por eso debo permanecer a esta distancia, respetar tu decisión. Me conformaré con lo que me des.

Esas palabras le rompían el corazón, deseaba decirle a su hermano cuanto en realidad deseaba ser tocado por él, y corresponderle, pero de inicio no podía clasificar sus emociones, no tenía modo de saber qué estaba pasando con él, no importaba si su cuerpo se lo estaba exigiendo.

—Y sobre tu pregunta, no, el abuelo no me ha llamado.

Cambió el tema a propósito, de todos modos no iba a poder seguir con el hilo de la conversación porque Killua estaba actuando como si esas palabras fueran algo inesperado. Además, valía la pena esperar.

.'.

Tras la visita, el albino se quedó repasando en su mente esas palabras, la declaración de su hermano. Era tan valiente y tan firme, no podía más que conmoverse y sus sentidos se disparaban. Lo quería, más que otra cosa en el mundo, necesitaba esa cercanía; saber más de él, pasar tiempo a su lado y sobre todo, tocarlo, sentir su piel. Fue por causa de tanto pensar en ello que una noche despertó en medio de un sueño agradable.

«Me besó… soñé que me él me besaba» repasó las imágenes en su cabeza.

En el sueño se encontraban platicando como cualquier otra visita; Illumi lo miraba desde un sillón mientras que él relataba un suceso imaginario sobre él y Alluka, y luego, sin un anuncio, de forma salvaje su hermano había robado su espacio, besándole acaloradamente, al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por su cintura. El sueño era tan vívido que podía jurar que era real, sintió el calor de su piel, sus dedos clavándose en su abdomen, acariciando su espalda, recordaba el sabor de su boca. Ya no tuvo más remedio que reconocerlo, deseaba ese beso, llevaba días deseándolo. Soñarlo no sería suficiente, pero Illumi estaba reticente a tocarlo, alegando eso, que ellos dos no tenían tal relación dado que él no le correspondía. Mientras que Killua no se decidiera sería imposible, no importaba cuando lo deseara.

Todo el día pensó en su sueño, no podía sacarlo de su mente; se ruborizaba, su cuerpo se encendía y luego regresaba a la realidad. Alluka lo regañó varias de veces hasta que se convenció de que sería imposible hacerlo entrar en razón con su corazón latiendo por alguien que robaba cada uno de sus pensamientos.

—Hermano, debemos irnos. El dirigible saldrá en diez minutos, necesitas despertar de ese sueño —le reclamó mientras veía por décima vez que se quedaba con su vista a la nada.

—Ya oí, ya… —se acomodó las ropas y se dispuso a caminar a la salida.

Durante esos días habían decidido que era momento de hacer una pausa en una ciudad. Estaban cansados de viajar y viajar; detenerse por una temporada larga les vendría bastante bien.

El lugar seleccionado era un sitio con un clima agradable, justo lo que Alluka pedía. Dan, era el nombre del lugar, era popular entre los turistas porque era una zona de paso hacia Kakin, su economía era fuerte gracias a los turistas que cruzaban diariamente en busca de las playas de Kakin. Las universidades y centros de investigación eran muy reconocidos, por lo mismo estaba lleno de estudiantes por doquier; debido a la cantidad de jóvenes en la zona, el lugar era particularmente barato; los costos de vivienda y alimentos eran bastante accesibles, lo que llevaba a otro punto a favor. Dan, también poseía paisajes hermosos; era como un enorme jardín, agradable y limpio, lo cual incitaba a elegirlo como su mejor destino para vivir una vida de estudiante.

Rentaron un departamento en el gran edificio cercano a un afamado centro de estudios, así mismo, a pocas cuadras comenzaba el centro de la ciudad, la zona más agradable del lugar. Alluka llegó y se instaló de inmediato; el departamento era muy cómodo, contaba con todo lo necesario para que un grupo de jóvenes se acomodara; tenían cuartos propios, aislados, para que los estudiantes pudieran concentrarse sin el bullicio del exterior.

Killua se demoró un poco en hacer la mudanza, dado que estaba más preocupado en explicarle a Illumi sobre su nueva ubicación; su hermano le dijo que no se preocupara, que conocía Dan, y sabía moverse por la ciudad. La cosa era que el albino siempre quería encontrar una excusa para estar en contacto, así que así fuera algo tonto, lo externaba. Illumi estaba siempre dispuesto a responder a todos sus mensajes, y procuraba hacerlo de forma neutral, nada que fuera muy demostrativo, quería presionar a Killua par que él diera el primer paso.

Por la tarde salieron a dar un paseo, el día estaba nublado pero fresco y caminar por ahí valía totalmente la pena. Recorrieron las elegantes calles, alegres de encontrar diversas opciones de restaurantes, el ambiente era placentero donde quiera que anduvieran; caras sonrientes parecían recibirles en cada tienda a la que entraban. Recorrieron la mayor cantidad de lugares, por petición de la chica. Al final, optaron por ir a un local bastante concurrido donde encontraron un escenario en el que se llevaban a cabo diversas obras de teatro y baile. Alluka estaba rebosante de felicidad, y sin darse cuenta se quedaron ahí hasta el anochecer; entonces fue cuando la chica tuvo que reconocer que estaba demasiado cansada por el viaje y el cambio, así que regresaron al departamento.

Venían distraídos, subiendo las escaleras porque el elevador estaba en mantenimiento, cuando escucharon el quejido como de un hombre mayor.

—Mi espalda… —ambos se vieron un momento, y continuaron su camino, y justo cuando se cruzaron con el hombre Killua lo reconoció.

—¡¿Eh, tú?!

—¡Killua! —Leorio se dio la vuelta saludándolo efusivamente.

Él venía cargado con bolsas del mercado, se había abastecido para su encierro de estudios en su segunda semana.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine de visita —Alluka sonrió detrás de él y Leorio le dirigió una mirada cómplice—, ¡no estés pensando cosas raras! Es mi hermana menor.

—¡Oh!, ¡increíble! Al fin tus padres hicieron algo lindo.

El albino lo amenazó con la mirada y Alluka saludó con la mano, a lo lejos para no hacer rabiar a su hermano mayor.

—Hola señorita, mucho gusto, soy Leorio Paradinight.

—Hola…

—¿Y tú? —interrumpió Killua, no muy seguro de querer presentar a su hermana más allá de los límites—, ¿no se supone que estabas con los Zodiaco?

—Umm… sobre eso… digamos que hubo varios percances y Kurapika se está encargando de eso, así que vine aquí a estudiar y a esperar a que me pidan volver. Salí a comprar provisiones —levantó las bolsas— este es mi departamento.

—¡Justo debajo del nuestro! —declaró Alluka sonriente.

—Tú no eres un monstruo como tu hermano, ¿verdad? —se burló Leorio, y Killua jaló a Alluka para que permaneciera detrás de él.

—Alluka está bastante cansada, la llevaré a descansar. Es bueno saber que te veré por aquí.

Se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo cuarto. Alluka no quiso cuestionar a su hermano por su actitud, ya estaba acostumbrada a que él fuera protector con ella; al rato se le pasaría su faceta y seguramente terminaría presentándole a Leorio, así igual había sido con Gon, cuando al inicio Killua no la presentó adecuadamente.

Lo que ella no supo fue que Killua, en el momento en que vio a Leorio, sintió un alivio especial. Esos días había necesitado urgentemente alguien con quien hablar; conversar de sus últimos sucesos sin que le juzgaran. No podía hablar esto con Alluka ni Gon puesto que ellos sabrían bien de quién se trataba; necesitaba a alguien neutral, objetivo, que no tuviera idea jamás de la persona de la que se refería y así poder abrir su boca y decir tanto como pensaba y sentía. Leorio era la mejor opción de todas, no sólo desconocía su problema, también era un tipo que sabía mucho sobre relaciones humanas o eso daba a entender.

Esperó hasta que su hermana estaba dormida, para bajar y averiguar si su amigo estaba despierto.

Tenía la impresión de que Leorio no dormía temprano y así fue; apenas tocó, escuchó sus pasos yendo a abrirle.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó nervioso, y Leorio se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso.

Le ofreció café o alguna otra bebida que pudiera servirle para tener una visita más agradable. Killua se acomodó en una silla del comedor, con un chocolate tibio y un pan, y se aseguró de hacer cualquier conversación que justificara su presencia antes de sacar a flote el asunto que de verdad le traía hasta ahí.

—Leorio, tú… tienes experiencia con las citas y las cosas cursis, ¿cierto?

Los ojos del Paradinight se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro, justamente un tema que le parecía más ameno.

—¿Ya te flecharon?

—¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?

—¿Por qué otra razón tocarías este tema? Es obvio que alguien te gusta.

Killua se puso rojo hasta las orejas, se arrepintió de haber tocado el tema, tenía ganas de salir corriendo, pero se contuvo.

—¿Cómo sabes que me gusta?, ¿no puede ser otra cosa?

—Killua, en mi experiencia personal, cuando comienzas preguntarte si te gusta alguien, es porque ese alguien te gusta. Así de simple.

—Pero…

—¿Te la pasas pensando en ella? ¿Sólo quieres hablar de ella? ¿Has hecho cosas ridículas por esa persona? ¿Viniste hasta aquí a mitad de la noche para hablar sobre lo que sientes por ella? Si al menos una de esas preguntas es un sí, la respuesta es sí, te gusta.

Era demasiado rápido, esperaba que todo se volviera en un interrogatorio más complejo e ir analizando poco a poco hasta estar seguro de que no podía sentirse así por su hermano. Todo le salió al revés y ahora hasta el mismo Leorio, sin conocer bien su caso, había resumido todo en un sí. Definitivamente no tenía dudas, su corazón se lo decía, Illumi inundaba todos sus pensamientos y deseos.

—Tú silencio sólo lo empeora… —Leorio lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, sobre todo cuando soltó una fuerte carcajada— Killua, ¿quién es ella?

—¿Ella? —se extrañó sin darse cuenta.

—La chica de la que hablamos, debo saberlo.

—¿La chica? —se quedaron en silencio, viéndose mutuamente, y lentamente las piezas encajaron.

—¿No es una chica?

Killua no tenía palabras para explicarse, de hecho, hasta ese momento fue que se le ocurrió que podía ser una mejor idea, más fácil de ocultar que admitir lo segundo.

— Killua! Oh… mmm… vaya, es bastante inesperado, pero bueno… no me meteré al respecto… aunque de cierto modo lo veía venir… ¿es Gon?

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡no, no!, ¿por qué creerías eso? —manoteó contra la mesa, alterado por la pregunta.

—Tranquilo… lo decía porque ustedes dos son muy cercanos, creí que podría haber algo.

—¡No! —Se levantó y tomó aire.

Leorio sólo lo seguía con la mirada, conteniendo las ganas de reírse por la actitud del menor.

—De acuerdo, ya entendí. Puedes volver a tu asiento.

Killua ignoró la invitación, caminando nerviosamente hacia la salida y luego se detuvo, dio la vuelta y preguntó.

—¿Por qué me gusta? —lo preguntó en una voz tan alta que Leorio se sobresaltó.

—Ya, ya, es normal. Tranquilo.

—¡No es normal! —pero no podía explicar por qué no era normal, no iba a decir por nada del mundo que el tipo de quien hablaban era su hermano mayor.

—Te gusta porque tiene algo bueno que te llama la atención.

—No, olvídalo, esto es inútil.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto. Estaba bastante apenado de haber indagado algo como eso. Se fue a su recámara y su corazón volvió a saltar, un mensaje había llegado a su celular «ya estoy en mi cuarto, dormiré, ten una agradable noche», era Illumi cumpliendo su rutina del día y se maldijo, le había robado otra sonrisa.

«¿Por qué él?» se preguntó. De entre todas las personas, hombres y mujeres del mundo, su hermano mayor tenía un poder sorprendente sobre él, lograba hacer que todo su ser lo extrañara. Todas las preguntas que Leorio le había hecho para comprobar si le gustaba alguien, las había respondido con un rotundo sí. Tenía miedo de sí mismo.

«Estoy enamorado de ti» recordó la confesión de Illumi, algo dentro de él le trajo calma al pensar en esas palabras.

«¿Y si el de verdad me gusta?» se preguntó con sinceridad. No sería tan malo si él se sentía atraído por su hermano porque correspondía sus sentimientos, además volvería más ligera la carga del deseo de su hermano, incluso la haría amena, podría pasar más tiempo con él y en consecuencia todo sería maravilloso «¿por qué no?» No perdía nada, no era como si Illumi lo tacharía de enfermo, pero era su hermano y eso no cambiaría aun si fingieran que no era así. Reconoció con pena que debía tomar una decisión al respecto, nada en el mundo sería peor que él actuara por curiosidad y terminara lastimando a Illumi.

 _ **Mi gratitud por siempre hacia KaiD23 y Chiru, que me han ayudado con la corrección de la historia, sería un desastre si me dejaran ser yo mismo...**_

 _ **Fujoshi83, muchas gracias por tu mensajito, te he respondido vía inbox de la plataforma, espero que te haya llegado el mensaje!**_

 _ **Yuuki! Yo también amo ver a Illumi acorralado *risa nerviosa* no puedo evitarlo, es divertido, sobre todo cuando es acosado por diversas personas a la vez... *mirada seria* No está embarazado! Jaja no puedo creerlo! Pero será demasiado gracioso que Killua se enterara de todas sus aventuras malignas. Espero que el papel de Alluka *cof cof como futura tía cof cof* te parezca interesante porque me está costando mucho trabajo! Como podrás ver... Killua poco a poco ya no podrá resistirse a ese deli-interesante jovencito... Gracias por tu mensajito Yuuki, al rato te molesto en tumblr**_

 _ **Nos vemos todos el 28 de septiembre, empezando con todo el drama romántico...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola a todo el mundo que lea esta cosa. Por cierto que cuando publico me pongo muy nervioso y creo que todo está mal escrito... en fin._**

 _ **Recuerden que la historia es de amor, un amor un poco extremo por culpa de una cartita.'.**_

 **HADOS**

 **Capítulo 5**

Al siguiente día no tocaba visita de Illumi, así que Alluka sugirió que salieran a pasear, para buscar nuevas funciones teatrales y eventos culturales. Así lo hicieron, pero después de comer, él se hartó, su mente no estaba ahí, no podía enfocarse en nada que fuera diferente a Illumi; a cada instante se perdía imaginando cuánto disfrutaría verlo ahí junto a ellos, viendo el mismo espectáculo que él, escuchar sus opiniones, mostrarle sus descubrimientos y compartirle sus reflexiones; no podía seguir así. De nuevo sintió ansiedad por ver a Leorio y tratar con él ese tema delicado; tal vez con suerte lograba definir por completo su situación.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo, hermano?, has estado muy distraído últimamente… ¿estás pensando en él?

Le apenaba bastante que la chica se expresara libremente, haciendo esas preguntas directas sin el debido tacto que él solicitaba.

—¡No!, no, Alluka, estaba pensando… quisiera ir a saludar a mi amigo.

—¿El señor del otro día? —Killua rio por el comentario.

—Sí, él.

—Mira, es temprano y estamos a pocas cuadras del departamento; hay suficiente seguridad por aquí, puedo quedarme yo sola, ve a verlo. Mañana vendrá Illumi, y estoy segura que no tendrás tiempo para ir a ver a tu amigo.

Lo pensó detenidamente, ya últimamente solía dejarla sola por periodos cortos, lo cual tenía un efecto positivo en su vida; gracias a esto ella se estaba volviendo bastante independiente, aprendía a cuidarse y a observar; sin embargo no siempre se convencía de hacerlo, la veía tan pequeña y frágil que le daba pánico pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien la lastimara. Miró a los alrededores; en realidad, era una zona de estudiantes, interesados en los asuntos culturales, había guardias por varias partes, y era cierto, sólo eran pocas cuadras antes de llegar.

—Si algo pasa, sabes que te llamaré, mi celular tiene el botón de emergencia ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, pero…

—Ya… tranquilo, yo estaré bien ¿confías en mí?

Le sonrió, esa confianza era algo que muchas veces deseó para él cuando Illumi no le dejaba aprender por su cuenta cosas de la vida; no iba a ser incongruente, se despidió de su hermana y regresó a toda prisa al edificio.

En dos minutos ya estaba ahí, listo para tocar la puerta de Leorio. La sorpresa fue que su amigo abrió la misma antes de que él tocara.

—¿Killua?

—¡Eh!, ¿sabías que vendría?

—No, iba a comprar frituras, ¿vienes?

No le quedó otra opción, comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras, y recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior.

—Sobre ayer…

—No, no… descuida, a veces esos temas son difíciles de hablar, es sólo que —suspiró— llega un punto en que es tan normal que ya no encuentras ese toque de vergüenza. Lo siento, creo que hablé muy rudo.

Leorio intentó retomar la comodidad entre ambos para hablar de esos temas; de todos modos, no iría tan rápido esta vez, dejaría que el chico se expresara antes de emitir uno de sus juicios. Que en su opinión era bastante sencillo: estaba comenzando a enamorarse de alguien o ya lo estaba. Sólo era cuestión de analizar lo que quería y, seguramente, tendría montones de preguntas sobre lo que el otro sentía.

Regresaron al departamento. Leorio compró bastantes frituras para que ambos comieran sin pena y se acomodaron en los sillones. Killua se desparramó, preparándose mentalmente para retomar el tema del otro día.

—¿Podría ser otra cosa? ¿Algo diferente a gustar?

—Mmm… podría ser que admires a ese alguien y nada más.

Se quedó pensativo, ¿admiraba a Illumi? Sus sentimientos modificados por la carta le hicieron responder con un sí, y su razonamiento se ajustó para dar la respuesta que faltaba. «Lo admiro, porque pese a todo lo que pasó, él sigue aquí, es un tipo fuerte, inteligente, atractivo… —se ruborizó por sus pensamientos— es independiente, y valiente, aunque aparente que no lo es…»

—Pero pregúntate esto ¿te enojaría que ese alguien estuviera con otra persona que no fueras tú? Admirar alguien no es motivo para sentir celos por verle con otra persona.

Cerró sus ojos, visualizó a su hermano junto a un ser imaginario, pero no lograba encontrar a alguien ahí; «Muath» recordó ese nombre, y lo visualizó como alguien que podía ser bastante cercano a su hermano.

—Imagina que está con esa persona, que lo abraza, lo besa, lo trata de un modo especial.

«Illumi sonriendo, abrazando a ese tipo, tomándolo de la mano, besándolo…» repasó en su mente.

—¡No!, nunca, él nunca, no… no me cambiaría por nadie, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, tranquilo! —se rio. Cada vez era más obvio que le gustaba alguien, pero que estaba reacio a reconocerlo— él puede ser libre de estar con quien quiera, ¿no lo crees? —todavía le costaba trabajo admitir que su amigo estaba enamorado de otro chico, especialmente porque consideraba que era lo suficiente atractivo para conseguir a cualquier chica.

El albino se mordió el labio, no soportaba esa idea, no podía admitirla, Illumi no podía estar con nadie más, no sólo por su deseo. Le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él, se confesó delante de él, y fuera de ello, sentía que tenía más derecho sobre cualquier otra persona a exigirle exclusividad.

—No —contestó sin pena.

—Eso es muy egoísta de tu parte, ¿acaso no disfrutas viéndolo feliz?

Recordó esas breves sonrisas, su forma relajada de conversar, la mirada embelesada que le dirigía.

—Sí, claro que sí es sólo que… —no podía permitir que estuviera con nadie más, le dolía mucho la sola idea— si es conmigo, sí.

—¡Eres un egoísta! No puedes ser tan cruel, él merece ser feliz.

Por supuesto que creía que Illumi merecía ser feliz, ya era hora de que lo fuera, pero quería que esa felicidad fuera él, que partiera de él, no de alguien más, quería resistirse a la posibilidad de que Illumi pudiera encontrar salida a su deseo e irse con otra persona.

—Yo también lo merezco, no sería justo.

Claro, Leorio desconocía los pormenores del problema. Nimrod había abusado de él usando a Illumi y eso desembocaba en la idea de que el morocho tenía una deuda que lo volvía su propiedad. No iba a dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera sin pensar en sus deberes hacia él.

—Así él nunca se fijará en ti, eres un egocéntrico —lo regañó, recibiendo la mirada amenazadora del albino.

—Él me dijo que está enamorado de mí.

Leorio se sobresaltó, ¿una persona enamorada de ese chiquillo egoísta? Eso debía ser digno de verse, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que el albino estaba siendo correspondido y mantenía esa duda aun, eso sólo podía significar algo.

—¿No le respondiste a su declaración?

—¿R-responder?

—Sí, bueno, cuando alguien te dice "estoy enamorado de ti", normalmente espera recibir un "uh, yo también" o "no, lo siento, yo no" —explicó simulando una conversación entre dos personas.

Recordó ese momento, y se reclamó por haberse quedado callado cuando Illumi se le declaraba, ¿pero qué iba a responder? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que le estaba pasando, podía afirmar con seguridad que quería a Illumi, era su hermano, y ahora su responsabilidad, debía protegerlo, tal y como afirmó que lo haría, no podía jugar con los sentimientos de su hermano, era una línea muy delicada que debía resguardar.

—No sabías qué responder, ¿cierto? —el albino negó con la cabeza y Leorio suspiró—, ah, ese chico debe estarla pasando muy mal, para ser su primera vez… ¿de dónde lo conoces?

—¡¿Eh?!

—¡Oye si vas a querer que te ayude con esto, al menos debo saber un poco de esa persona!

Pensó en cuánta información estaba dispuesto a dar, lo único que le importaba era que no supieran que se trataba de Illumi, su hermano mayor.

—L-lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo —bajó la voz— de toda la vida.

—¡Un amigo de la infancia!, ya veo, no está nada mal, los amigos de la infancia son relaciones muy estables… no hay sorpresas desagradables entre ustedes —Leorio tomó confianza, y fue por una cerveza, algo le decía que sería una conversación bastante amena.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó inseguro, no era como Illumi fuera un amigo de la infancia, pero podía cumplir los requisitos para serlo.

—Sí, un momento… si es tu amigo de la infancia… quiere decir… —miró atentamente al albino— ¡Es uno de tus mayordomos! Oh, vaya, un jefe y su subordinado, que cliché.

La carcajada de Leorio lo hizo enojar, jamás pensó en sus mayordomos de ese modo, de entrada ellos tenían prohibido las relaciones y menos, tratándose hacia los Zoldyck.

—¡No, de ningún modo! Es imposible algo como eso —una negación instintiva, casi de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

El mayor se quedó pensando, Killua era un novato en esas cosas, apenas y entendía que sentía algo por alguien. Debía ser escalofriante tener una relación tan rápido, cuando apenas descubrió lo que era desear estar con una persona.

Se sonrió, «menos mal que pensó en mí» quién sabe, a lo mejor una persona diferente a él lo hubiera forzado a hacer algo que no deseaba, no aún. Debía ser un adulto responsable y guiar al niño a tomar la mejor decisión, enseñarle el buen camino del respeto.

—Bueno… si no es un mayordomo mmm… supongo que al fin de cuentas sí tenías un amigo de confianza.

—Una persona con la que entrenaba —describió la forma más básica para explicar su relación, no podía decir que eran grandes amigos de la infancia, pero tampoco iba a aceptar que lo relacionaran con los mayordomos, los veía como figuras amistosas, demasiado involucradas con su labor como para mancharlas con una temática tabú.

—De acuerdo, alguien con quién entrenabas —se imaginó a un niño, aproximadamente de la edad de su amigo, una personita traída a casa de los Zoldyck con la finalidad de entrenar a su muchacho— tal vez es momento de averiguar qué quieres que pase.

¿Cómo lo iba a saber? Apenas podía asimilar la idea de que estaba siendo atraído por Illumi, esa pregunta ahora era muy compleja para él. Lo que sí sabía era que no quería que él estuviera con nadie más, sólo con él, y con nadie lo cual implicaba a Alluka. Temía demasiado que ella se fijara en su hermano. Ahora que lo veía de ese modo, le resultaba sencillo creer que cualquier otra persona podía tener intenciones especiales hacia él, no supo en qué momento dejó de verlo como un hermano para verlo como un hombre, un individuo más, con virtudes y defectos.

Tras esa conversación, se quedaron ambos conversando de otras circunstancias, se enteró de las dificultades vividas durante el viaje al continente, y de todas las cuestiones políticas tan delicadas que estaban ocurriendo mientras que él viajaba, y la situación de Kurapika. Salió del departamento cuando escuchó las pisadas de su hermana subiendo, se despidió y se fue tras ella.

Durante la noche no podía dormir, estaba bastante estresado y más aún al recordar que Illumi iría al día siguiente a verlo, su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, estaba más nervioso que de costumbre, daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama imaginando los diferentes escenarios que podrían pasar, en busca de la respuesta la pregunta que había dejando en el aire.

—¿Qué quiero que pase? —se preguntaba—, ¿qué? —suspiraba, y volvía a cerrar los ojos.

«Illumi saliendo con alguien, saliendo con otra persona…», volvió a imaginarlo y no pudo más que sentir repulsión, la ansiedad llenaba su mente; lo quería para él, lo quería dolorosamente para él, para nadie más, «Illumi… con… conmigo» sus mejillas se encendieron y ésta vez murmuró— no… él es mi hermano, es mi hermano mayor, yo no puedo hacer algo así, no… —cerró los ojos y lo primero que vio, fue una de esas escenas imaginarias, cursis. Illumi estaba frente a él, acariciando su mejilla, levantando su barbilla y…

Se sobresaltó, su teléfono celular acababa de vibrar, miró la pantalla y leyó el nombre del remitente.

—Es él…

Tomó el aparato, y leyó apresuradamente el mensaje.

"Hola, ya estoy en mi cuarto, iré a ducharme y luego dormiré. Mañana te veo".

Sentía esas palabras tan agradables que sonreía de lado a lado, «Illumi escribió esto para mi», lo imaginaba, trataba de adivinar lo que su hermano sentía cuando lo hacía, cuando enviaba ése mensaje a la persona de la que estaba enamorado. Tal vez estaba nervioso, y ansioso como él, tal vez esperaba un mensaje de regreso o sólo quería trasmitir tranquilidad. No era un simple "estoy bien". Escribió un mensaje que le tomó varios minutos terminar, no por la extensión del mismo, sino porque leyó y releyó tantas veces el mensaje hasta que estuvo convencido de que eso era lo que le quería decir a Illumi.

"No puedo dormir, me siento algo extraño. Ya quiero platicar contigo"

Se arrepintió de enviarlo, pero ya no lo remediaría. Illumi le escribió en regreso.

"Aquí estoy, ¿quieres que te llame? ¿A qué te refieres con -extraño-?"

Sus manos temblaban, quería responder, pero la pregunta sin respuesta volvió a su mente. No podía jugar con Illumi, no podía hacer un experimento sólo para saber lo que deseaba; una parte de él deseaba que estuviera a su lado, y otra parte peleaba en contra de ese concepto, porque de entrada "estar a su lado" no tenía ninguna definición, sólo sabía que no quería compartirlo con nadie más.

"No quiero despertar a Alluka. No sé cómo explicarlo ¿mañana a qué hora llegarás?"

Se maldijo mentalmente, ¿por qué nuevamente había preguntado algo que ya tenía conocimiento? Era como un vicio de seguir escribiendo, haciendo contacto con él. Se jaló los cabellos, odiaba no controlarse, esos condenados impulsos que sólo lo hacían ver patético.

"Llegaré a la ciudad desde temprano, estaré cerca de ti en cuanto me lo pidas. Kil ¿recuerdas cuando estabas pequeño que te enseñé una forma de calmarte? ¿Podrías hacerlo? Me gustaría estar ahí para ayudarte, pero no puedo, no podré dormir si tú no estás bien».

Su corazón volvió a latir muy fuerte, creía que moriría de un infarto en esos momentos, esas palabras estaban cargadas de ternura, así lo vio y se echó sobre su cama, con un placer indescriptible, la calma más perfecta de todos los tiempos. Illumi se estaba mostrando un poco de su corazón. Lo quería abrazar muy fuerte, decirle algo agradable que le devolviera esa sensación maravillosa de armonía y paz. Escribió apresuradamente sin pensar, entusiasmado más por sus sentimientos que por su razonamiento.

"¡Lo haré! Gracias, siempre me haces sentir mejor. Ve a dormir, ya quiero verte".

Y cayó en cuenta que había sido demasiado explícito, enrojeció por completo, refunfuñó, regañándose por ser tan descuidado.

—Sólo pido diez segundos de autocontrol —gritó en voz baja exasperado, intentando no despertara su hermana.

"Esa es mi línea. Duerme entonces".

Eso fue lo último que leyó, de nuevo la sensación más agradable del mundo volvió. Hizo memoria, eso a lo que su hermano se refería, y lo recordó, cerró los ojos; centró su mente en un lugar en que deseaba estar, un paisaje hermoso que le pareció familiar, unas gotas de rocío cayendo, chocando contra una ventana mientras él se asomaba por ella, viendo un enorme jardín con muchas construcciones increíbles en su interior, y luego, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba él, Illumi, de pie, esperándole. Así en medio de su fantasía se quedó dormido.

Illumi leyó ese mensaje una docena de veces, analizando palabra por palabra hasta que se convenció de que estaba siendo un exagerado por querer adivinar algo que era obvio. No mentiría, estaba terriblemente feliz por saberse deseado, que dijera "siempre", era como si toda su vida tuviera sentido ahora, tanto sacrificio, esfuerzo invertido, todo su dolor se desvanecía sus cargas quedaban en el pasado como tristes historias que ya no valían la pena invocar. Quizá sí, ya era el momento de recoger un poco de la cosecha que con lágrimas y sangre había sembrado.

Gracias a eso, Illumi durmió como hacía mucho no podía. Desde que despertó de su largo letargo, no había conseguido hacerlo; la carga de la culpa lo carcomía, cerraba sus ojos y sólo veía lágrimas, súplicas de parte del albino, pidiendo que parara, que pensara mejor las cosas. Esto lo estaba torturando, apenas aceptaba que no tenía del todo la culpa, pero de todos modos dolía; era terrible, él se suponía que era el hermano mayor responsable que protegía a su familia, no el que la destruía. Ahora, ya eso por lo menos se vio disimulado por las palabras nobles del albino. Lo vería al día siguiente, y se aseguraría de que cada segundo valiera la pena, tanto que el chico dejara de temer a lo que fuera, se decidiera por él sin más. Era momento de subir la apuesta.

.'.

Killua despertó por la mañana, más temprano de lo normal después de un sueño bastante comprometedor. Su hermano le besaba, lo llevaba por una enorme casa, con un aspecto bastante familiar, y luego, en medio de una conversación, lo besaba. Recordaba cada detalle del sueño, parecía muy auténtico, incluso recordaba el sabor de su boca, la calidez de sus labios, sus dedos atrayéndole más a su cuerpo, la respiración chocando. ¿Así se sentían sus besos o era una alucinación? Porque de verdad quería saberlo ahora, estar seguro de qué tan bien era ser besado de ese modo tan pasional.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —se regañó.

Retazos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior aparecieron en su mente, se avergonzó bastante por sus acciones, estaba dando falsas esperanzas a su hermano y eso no estaba bien, por nada del mundo podía hacer algo como eso, menos a alguien que sufría desesperadamente de amor. Debía vigilar más atentamente sus acciones, no caer en provocaciones de esta índole o si no perdería el juego.

Para la tarde, regresaron ambos chicos al departamento, Alluka insistió que debían hacerlo porque ese día Illumi iría a verlo.

—Debes arreglarte bien, asegúrate de que él no deje de verte —aconsejó, y él se molestó bastante, como no lo había hecho antes contra la chica.

—Alluka —la reprendió— Illumi es nuestro hermano, lo que sea que te estés imaginando, déjalo.

Pero ella no se iba a dejar intimidar tan fácilmente; levantó el dedo índice, señalándolo acusadoramente.

—Pero él te gusta, no lo puedes negar.

—Eso se llama incesto.

—Se llama amor —corrigió, su tono se volvió amenazador—. Digas lo que digas, la forma que sea que tenga, si te sientes así, es porque estás enamorado. El amor es la fuerza que es capaz de revolucionar el mundo, un gobierno, cambiar una ideología, despojar a un hombre de todos sus bienes, de sus creencias, valores y llevarlo a la locura.

El escalofrío más intenso hubiese experimentado jamás, lo recorrió. Esas palabras eran como traídas del mismo infierno. Tomó a Alluka por los hombros, despavorido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¡¿Dónde escuchaste eso?!

Ella se asustó, jamás su hermano se había comportado de ese modo, temblando respondió.

—Semiramis, ella… solía decirlo.

Se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y se arrepintió.

—Lo lamento Alluka —se disculpó, y se dio la vuelta mirando apenado hacia el suelo.

Esas palabras eran las mismas que Nimrod usó el día que describió lo que era el amor. Odiaba tanto a ese hombre, que no soportaba escuchar nada referente a él.

—Tranquilo hermano, sé que estás asustado, pero tómalo con calma, yo sólo quiero que estés bien. No digo esto por burlarme, creo que quizá necesitas un empujón para dejar de temer.

Con esas palabras se quedó, y una hora después llegó Illumi a su cuarto. Por un momento olvidó lo muy nervioso que le ponía la idea de que su hermano fuera. De nuevo estaba alerta, deseoso por verlo, por saber qué cosa nueva ocurriría; descubrir en sus negros ojos un mundo infinito, hermoso.

—¿Cómo seguiste? —le preguntó el morocho después de uno minutos de conversación relajada.

—B-bien, creo… ¿tú?

—Yo estoy bien, estaré bien.

Según lo estimado, su siguiente movimiento sería determinante, sólo podía lograr dos cosas, presionar a su hermano a tomar una decisión, que éste aceptara seguir con él, o lo rechazaría, para al final seguir con él. La diferencia entre ambas era que en una su relación funcionaría, y en la otra no. Un buen inicio era un augurio positivo de que las cosas resultarían.

—Sobre lo que te dije el otro día… Kil —el menor se alarmó por la manera en que había dicho aquello, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante, como si tuviera que decir algo serio— lo que dije, que estoy enamorado de ti.

—No te preocupes, yo…

—Lo dejaré ir… —Killua se quedó helado, sin palabras— fue un error haberlo dicho sin pensarlo más. Sabes, yo no quiero que por algo como eso, nuestra relación se pierda, yo soy feliz con esto, no necesito más.

—¿Un error?

—Kil… —veía en sus ojos azules una especie de decepción, que tuvo que resistir, «es mi estrategia» se recordó— yo no quiero que esto acabe, no quiero forzarte a nada, para mí, lo primordial es tu felicidad. Te debo tanto que…

Killua lo detuvo, lo jaló de la manga, su rostro estaba mirando hacia el suelo. El pequeño no entendía lo que pasaba en su interior, esas palabras, eso de "dejarlo ir", "un error", dolió, dolía tanto que no podía articular palabra alguna. Apretó con más fuerza la manga, «¿qué quiero que pase?» la pregunta flotó en el aire, contuvo sus lágrimas.

—No lo hagas… —susurró— d-dame tiempo.

—¿De qué hablas?

De nuevo silencio, era incómodo y triste, e Illumi se arrepintió de entristecerlo, no merecía esto, era terrible e injustificado. Quiso sostener su mano y Killua se apartó, estaba bastante herido como para dejarse tocar y se asustó.

—Illumi yo… me siento extraño —confesó— no sé qué es pero sé… sé que no quiero que dejes de insistir.

Se sentía apenado de admitir su egoísmo tan abiertamente, no le estaba diciendo que se sentía atraído por él, sólo que quería sentirse deseado por él. No le prometía nada a cambio, ni establecía las bases de algo, no lo beneficiaba ¿por qué aceptaría hacer algo tan egoísta?

—¿Esta es… una de esas cosas que debo hacer por mi deuda?

Killua alzó la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con sus ojos, mismos que denunciaban días de desvelo y arrepentimiento, de buscar un perdón inalcanzable.

«¡Oh dios, estoy siendo el peor de los egoístas!» Illumi no distinguía su culpa de la de Nimrod, no sólo le estaba pidiendo que viviera enamorado de alguien que no le correspondía, también le pedía que cargara con una deuda y que pagara con sus sentimientos de por medio.

—No… —se quedó sin aliento. Quiso pensar en algo qué explicara lo que deseaba, aquel sentimiento que le estaba quemando por dentro, desgarrando sus entrañas, buscando salida— yo… Illumi…

—Está bien, no te juzgo.

—¡No!, sólo cállate, ¿de acuerdo?

Aguardó, ambos estaban en una posición muy compleja, sus emociones estaban en peligro, era una apuesta muy grande. De nueva cuenta Illumi se arrepentía de haber procedido de ese modo, no esperaba consecuencias tan grandes, sólo hacerlo desesperar y darse prisa, después de todo, el tiempo de la carta estaba corriendo y no podía darse el lujo de esperar.

—Necesito tiempo, sé que es egoísta, ruin… pero… cuando te veo, no sé qué siento. Dame tiempo ¿sí? sólo te pido que no dejes de intentarlo, tal vez y así…

—Kil… me rendiré cuando esté seguro de que no lo lograré.

Si tan sólo no tuviera esa vergüenza e inseguridad, el albino juraba que se hubiera lanzado sobre él para abrazarlo. Su admiración y aprecio incrementaron, estaba decidido a que llegaría a fondo, le daría una respuesta segura a Illumi, no dudaría esta vez, se enfocaría tanto como pudiera en ello hasta que ser firme. Él lo merecía, ese muchacho extraño y sereno valía la pena. Ahora estaba seguro que era así.

—¿Le has comentado a Alluka la idea de vernos? —cambió el tema, deseaba que su hermano se guardara esas palabras en su mente, las siguiera rodeando por el resto de los días.

.'.

—¡¿Le dijiste que te diera tiempo?! —reclamó Leorio cuando se enteró de la novedad que el albino trajo para él.

La noche después de la visita de Illumi, su joven amigo se había escabullido del cuarto para ir a buscar el consejo del aspirante a médico. Estaba en un difícil dilema después de darse cuenta que no podía pensar por sí mismo lo que quería para él con respecto a Illumi, y estaba claro que Leorio era una persona que aparentaba la suficiente experiencia como para darle una correcta instrucción o por lo menos, un punto de vista objetivo.

—¡¿Qué hay de malo con eso?! —también gritó, si Leorio le alzaba la voz, él no se quedaría atrás.

—Pues, verás… —recargó su cabeza en la palma de su mano, el albino estaba frente a él, acostado sobre el sillón, jugando con una pequeña pelota que arrojaba y atrapaba constantemente— cuando alguien te pide tiempo, usualmente es porque quieren apartarte de sus vidas, pero en un modo amable.

—¡No es así!, que a ti te haya pasado toda tu vida no quiere decir que siempre sea así.

—No, bueno… personalmente a mí me tomó tiempo darme cuenta de que las cosas no eran tan lineales. Depende de la etapa en la que estén.

—¿A qué te refieres? —atrapó la bola, y cambió de posición, sentándose para ver mejor a su amigo.

—Cuando yo era un mocoso enclenque, como tú… —sintió que la pelota rebotó en su cabeza y se sobó— Cuando una chica me pedía tiempo para pensar las cosas, me ilusionaba, creía que tendría una pequeña oportunidad y me motivaba bastante hasta que eventualmente caía en cuenta que no me iban a corresponder jamás, así que, conforme pasó el tiempo yo adopté esa petición por un "no", y así lo mantuve hasta que logré madurar, y actualmente puedo distinguir cuando eso se refiere a un amable "no" o a una oportunidad sincera —se aclaró la garganta, todavía le incomodaba pensar en su amigo comenzando a sentir atracción por alguien más—. Si tu chico es muy novato, seguramente entenderá tu respuesta como un no… es difícil de estimar esto…

—No lo verá así —le aseguró.

—No es así Killua —suspiró—, ¿qué edad tiene él?

—Él tiene… —se detuvo antes de revelar esa información, se ruborizó al pensar en la gran brecha que había entre ellos dos— Es mayor que yo…

Pero Leorio intuyó que algo no estaba muy bien en ese aspecto. De todos modos, quiso darle el beneficio de la duda, tragándose sus teorías.

—¿Cuánto?

—A-algunos mmm… años.

—Killua —contestó en tono de regaño— al menos necesito un poco de información sobre esto, ¡será imposible ayudarte a interpretar las acciones que quieres comprender si no me das ese dato! Todo depende de la etapa en la que esté, no es lo mismo un chico de catorce a uno de dieciséis, no importa que la edad esté muy cercana, créeme.

—Es mayor, es todo… además… yo quiero saber —se detuvo, le costaba tanto trabajo decir abiertamente su problema, entre más lo decía más complejo se volvía— qué es lo que quiero que pase entre él…

—¿Todavía no te decides? —el silencio del menor le respondió— es de esperar ¿sabes? Tienes catorce, está es la primera vez que te planteas la idea de tener "algo especial" con alguien. No es como que a esa edad uno sabe lo que quiere, menos a largo plazo.

—No puedo jugar, especialmente con él, no puedo decir que sí y luego que no, pero no sé si quiero decir que sí.

—Cuando yo tenía trece, había una chica de mi clase que me gustaba bastante. Era una chica un poco aislada, pero amable; el día en que me confesé, ella dijo que no podía corresponderme porque sus padres no le permitían tener novio —suspiró—. Después de eso, seguimos siendo amigos, en segundo grado de secundaria yo continué enamorado de ella, pero estaba seguro que me rechazaría así que no intenté nada, salía con otras chicas y ella lo sabía, nunca me reclamó ni nada parecido; en el último año, yo escuché un rumor, uno que aseguraba que ella estaba enamorada de mí, volví a intentarlo, me confesé y ella respondió que necesitaba tiempo.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con…?

—Para ese entonces —remarcó alzando la voz— yo creía que un "dame tiempo" era una forma de decir que no, así que después de que ella lo dijera, yo me alejé, no quise escuchar su rechazo; pasaron varios años, un día me encontré con ella por casualidad y conversamos, ella entonces fue cuando me confesó que ella estaba profundamente enamorada de mí en aquel entonces, pero estaba tan asustada por tener una relación, que cuando vio la oportunidad no la aprovechó, y al final, nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error.

Killua estaba a punto de refutar, pero él se lo negó por segunda ocasión.

—Ella ya tenía otro novio y…, lo que pudo haber sido, jamás ocurrió porque esta oportunidad Killua, no es algo que sólo me iba a ser concedido, también era una oportunidad para ella —los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa— no pienses en esto como una oportunidad para tu amigo, es una oportunidad única que también se te ofrece a ti. Evalúalo como algo que quieres que ocurra en tu vida y no sólo en su vida. Tal vez si ella se hubiera dado esa oportunidad, yo no estaría delante de ti, ella pudo haber cambiado el curso de nuestras vidas con una sola respuesta.

Killua regresó a su cuarto a descansar, Leorio necesitaba dormir tras un día de mucho estudio. Antes de marcharse recibió una hoja con una lista de cosas que su amigo le exigió pensar.

—Antes de decidir, imagínate esto, junto a él y piensa si de verdad lo quieres o no—su mente estaba un poco más clara ahora, después de todo, ahora tenía la clave de lo que estaba buscando, hasta hace poco todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno a lo que su hermano sentía, al deseo de Illumi y cayó en cuenta que no se había puesto a pensar que también se afectaría a sí mismo.

—Imagínate en una relación con él, ¿puedes visualizar esta lista? —le había dicho Leorio cuando le entregó la hoja que escribió en ese rato de estar hablando.

No leyó nada de lo que venía escrito ahí hasta la noche del día siguiente, cuando regresó a su cuarto, quería tomarse su tiempo en calma para pensar. Dejó a Alluka en su cuarto y se encerró con llave, no quería ser interrumpido. Tomó la hoja y se acercó a la ventana que apuntaba hacia la calle, mirando el hermoso anochecer, leyó la primera línea de la lista.

«Imagina que sales con él».

Eso era fácil, no sería la primera vez después de todo. Ir a comer juntos, caminar, visitar una ciudad e inspeccionarla dando un paseo, era parte de las actividades que solían hacer juntos en su trabajo. Así que visualizarse con él en una salida era pan comido. No le pareció particularmente llamativo.

«Imagina que se toman de la mano».

Su mano derecha tomó su izquierda, instintivamente mientras visualizaba esa acción como si de su hermano se tratara. Esos dedos largos con aspecto femenino, apretando su mano, dándole calor. Tragó saliva, debía ser una cosa muy agradable. No quería intimidarse por una acción tan sencilla, pero su corazón ya estaba comenzando a latir apresuradamente.

«Imagina que te besa».

Vino a su mente el recuerdo de su sueño.

—Bueno, no es como si fuera la primera vez —se excusó—, aunque era Nimrod, pero… —Illumi, según su imaginación, debía besar como un torpe niño de trece años experimentando por primera vez un beso. Tierno, intuitivo, buscando más contacto con sus labios que con su lengua. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre este punto, así que aceptó que en esto posiblemente coincidía con lo que Leorio afirmaba.

«Imagina que lo besas»

—¡No! —de inmediato exclamó, una cosa era que Illumi lo besara, otra muy diferente era que él tomara la iniciativa. Hacer algo de esa magnitud implicaba que él descubriera esa delicada capa de su interior que jamás había sido vista por nadie. De todos modos, cerró sus ojos y se vio a sí mismo, esta vez, no sólo se vio vulnerable, también visualizó a Illumi de ese modo y en cierto modo, le gustó. «Si tan sólo él fuera cursi…» se recriminó, su hermano era frío, plano, no podía esperar sorpresas de parte de alguien que siempre era obvio.

«Imagina que lo presentas a tus amigos y familia»

—No creo que Gon tenga interés en conocerlo —de hecho era mejor si no se conocían, crear conflictos entre ellos era tan probable que prefería no hacerlo, al menos, no hasta que su amigo lograra controlarse. Tampoco creía que nadie más pudiera con esa verdad, era bastante pesada como para compartirla. Miró el paisaje, le dolía mantener esos secretos que sólo creaban distancia entre él y los seres que amaba. Leyó de nuevo esa línea, y resaltó la palabra «familia». Por lo menos Alluka ya le había confesado su aprobación, además, tenía esa actitud hacia su relación, como si supiera todo lo que pasaba entre ellos y no le molestara. También estaba Kalluto, él también alguna vez le había dicho lo mismo, respiró hondo.

—No estoy tan solo —se sonrió.

«Imagina los conflictos que podrían existir»

Nada vino a su mente. No era sencillo que ellos dos disintiesen en algo o chocaran sus personalidades, inclusive pensaba que congeniaban tanto que poco a poco comenzó a ceder abrir su difícil corazón, compartiendo algunos secretos, y opiniones.

—Al menos es así, hasta que él comienza con su personalidad controladora —rodó los ojos— se hace el mártir cuando no le corresponde y me quiere convencer de que siempre tiene la razón —soltó la carcajada—, mientras pueda lidiar con esto, no veo porqué nuestros conflictos sean tan relevantes.

«Imagina qué podría separarlos»

Que él lo engañara, definitivamente no perdonaría que jugara con sus sentimientos cuando él estaba siendo excesivamente considerado, pero debía reconocer que Illumi no lo engañaría; vivió muchos años con esa maldición, y todavía la tenía, gracias a su amor por él. ¿Por qué le sería infiel si tanto lo había esperado? Descartó eso, y quiso pensar en otro factor decisivo. De inmediato pensó en su padre y su abuelo, ellos dos podían hacer mucho daño si se lo proponían. El miedo lo recorrió, «todo menos eso, por favor», no soportaría que lastimaran a su hermano frente a él. Evadió ese pensamiento, todavía no estaba listo para afrontarlo.

«Imagina cuánto tiempo quieres estar con él».

—Mucho, mucho tiempo —dijo en voz alta. Entonces abrió los ojos, todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en eso no como una posibilidad, lo estaba dando por un hecho, uno que sólo quería postergar hasta que algo pasara ¿qué cosa? No lo sabía, pero deseaba que ese algo pasara y le diera la señal de que ya todo podía comenzar. Tembló, no de miedo, sino de una excitación que jamás pensó sentir. Deseo de sentirse amado y correspondido, tocar a su hermano y que le tocara, ver que sus etapas existenciales ocurrían al mismo tiempo y entre ambos se fortalecían. Estaba seguro que entre esos brazos, encontraría un refugio y un sitio al que podría llamar "hogar", una persona a la que le devolvería las alas para llegar tan lejos como su familia no se lo permitió. Escaparían juntos, romperían todas las reglas hasta crear las suyas propias, unas que permanecerían atados a ellos. Deseo, con todas sus fuerzas ese algo, la señal.

Las estrellas ya decoraban su cielo, cuando su corazón, excitado por su nuevo descubrimiento, regresó a la vida. Al fin lo reconocía:

—Estoy enamorado.

Ahora era más sencillo reconocer sus sentimientos, los mensajes de Illumi, antes de dormir, se volvieron lo más esperado del día. Esperaba con manos temblorosas a que llegara, a leer unas palabras suyas que alimentaran ese fuego interior, leía el resto de los mensajes detenidamente, examinando sus palabras, en busca de pistas que le demostraran que era correspondido en su totalidad.

Por ratos tenía deseos de decírselo, de tomar el celular y ya no guardar más secretos. Confirmar que ambos poseían el mismo fin, pero no se atrevía, una cosa era reconocer que estaba enamorado, que ya no temía a una relación, pero otra cosa, era dar ése paso, era lo más difícil de todo. Confesarse con el mismo valor que su hermano lo hizo el día anterior.

La siguiente visita de Illumi fue diferente, desde antes estaba ansioso pero ya no del mismo modo que los pasados días, esta vez era una ansiedad por ver la señal. El momento clave que definiría el inicio de todo.

Illumi apareció luciendo bastante sencillo esta vez, con su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, y su sonrisa inteligente, que lo derretía. Lo invitó a pasar, y entonces su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que tuvo que pedir un momento para ir al baño a lavarse la cara, necesitaba aire, estaba demasiado motivado que ya no podía contenerse. A ese paso terminaría confesándose sin una señal.

Illumi lo notaba, Killua reía más, por cualquier cosa; encontraba todo lo que hablaban como "muy interesante"; le lanzaba miradas que, si no lo conociera bien, diría que eran coquetas, además de que en determinados momentos creaba situaciones en las que el contacto físico era necesario. Debía ser honesto, adoraba ese comportamiento en su hermanito, tan discretamente amoroso y tierno, como si en cualquier momento fuera a confesar su amor. Sin embargo, no le convenía dejarse llevar por esa libertad, tomar provecho sólo asustaría a su hermano que apenas comenzaba a inclinar la balanza a su favor, era el mejor momento para proceder con lentitud, resistir la tentación.

Cambió un poco su comportamiento, para mostrar sus mejores armas, sus conocimientos, experiencias y sus expresiones, todas enfocadas a demostrar que no sólo era un tipo genial, la mejor opción para el albino. Se soltó el cabello, para sobar su cuero cabelludo, el negro de sus cabellos cubrió sus hombros de forma desordenada.

—¿Tienes un cepillo que puedas prestarme? Mi cabello es un desastre —le sonrió.

Killua asintió y fue tras uno, que le ofreció amablemente a su hermano.

—Detesto que se enrede —continuó Illumi— fue idea del ente que me dejara el cabello largo, debería cortarlo.

—¡No! A mí me gusta así como se te ve.

Killua se detuvo a observar su expresión entre burlesca y apenada, y le devolvió una pequeña risa.

—Supongo que podría dejarlo largo por más tiempo, si te gusta a ti. —Terminó de cepillar su cabello, ordenándolo hacia un lado de su hombro derecho, y le devolvió el cepillo a su hermano que lo puso sobre la mesa sin fijarse más—. Claro, no pienso dejar que crezca más allá, sería un desastre.

Aprovechó la cercanía, la mano de Killua estaba sobre la mesa, así que con un movimiento bien disimulado rozó los nudillos del menor con lentitud y suavidad, fingiendo no darse por enterado de lo que tocaba.

Por supuesto, el albino se sobresaltó y resistió la necesidad de expresar su sorpresa, en cambio se armó de valor, miró los dedos de su hermano mayor, y estiró su mano, acariciándole las yemas de los dedos del mismo sutil modo que el mayor lo había hecho.

La sonrisa de Illumi se borró, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa del mismo modo que su hermano, sobre todo cuando, al alzar los ojos, se encontró con los azules, que le hablaban de amor. Killua levantó las cejas un instante, y le sonrió de forma tan coqueta que se ruborizó por causa de la cantidad de emociones contenidas en ese instante. Tuvo el impulso de cubrir su rostro con una mano, simulando tener comezón en la nariz, pero era muy tarde. Killua lo vio todo, y ahora no podía borrar su sonrisa orgullosa.

—Hay un observatorio en la parte más alta de una colina por estos rumbos, ¿han ido allá? —optó por cambiar de tema, no quería sostener esa mirada por tanto tiempo.

—No sabía que había uno —contestó, y desvió la mirada, toda esa actitud suya no era voluntaria, no era consciente de lo que hacía—, podríamos ir ¿no crees?

Eso fue sorpresivo.

—¿Crees que Alluka quiera ir a esta hora? ¿No le incomodará mi presencia?

—En realidad me refería a nosotros… —de nuevo lo hizo, sorprendió al morocho— Alluka debe estar en su cuarto, no creo que se dé cuenta si salimos tú y yo.

—De acuerdo —respondió sin dudarlo. Esta era una de esas raras oportunidades que no debía desaprovechar.

Salieron hasta la colina, la zona estaba apenas iluminada por políticas del observatorio. Por supuesto que para llegar al observatorio se requería un permiso especial, pero en los alrededores había un espacio para los turistas o estudiantes fanáticos de la astronomía. En toda esa área no había nada de luz, mas que la natural, el cielo estrellado y la luna eran todo lo que alumbraban ahí. Era un paisaje hermoso, rodeado por la naturaleza, pero el cielo en todo su esplendor era lo que más sobresalía.

—¡Es increíble! —exclamó el albino, ya se había topado con paisajes similares antes, pero siempre estaba en alguna misión o luchando por su vida, por lo que nunca se había dado el tiempo de disfrutarlo, ahora que podía, veía todo como si fuera la primera vez.

El silencio, los luceros, el viento fresco, la oscuridad, era tan perfecto que de inmediato vino a él la idea «¿será esta la señal?» se preguntó, estremecido, sentía el cosquilleo en su estómago, la emoción de encontrarse en medio de una situación romántica con la persona que deseaba. Buscó a su hermano entre la oscuridad, detrás de él, pudo ver como un par de estrellas fugaces recorrían el cielo.

—¡¿Viste eso Illumi?! Las estrellas fugaces.

Asintió y continuó.

—Son las Gemínidas.

—¿Gemínidas?

—Una lluvia de estrellas que ocurre a mediados de diciembre. Son tan brillantes que no hace falta tanta oscuridad para verlas.

—¿Has estado aquí antes?

—Sí —se dio la vuelta para tratar de ver la expresión de su hermano— en algunos otros momentos.

Aprovechó para explicarle algunas constelaciones y leyendas que creyó que al albino le interesarían. Lamentó que la oscuridad no le permitiera ver sus ojos cuando se emocionaba con las historias y todo el conocimiento que almacenaba en su mente. No terminó de hablar porque quería reservar una segunda oportunidad para llevarlo ahí en otra ocasión, bajo la excusa de que tenía más qué contarle.

—¿Quieres algo para beber? Abajo hay una cafetería, si tienes hambre podríamos cenar ahí algo.

El albino se emocionó todavía más. Esta era la clase de situaciones románticas que ansiaba ver para tomarlas por la señal lo que estaba esperando para darle el sí a su hermano. Aceptó la invitación de muy buena gana, y se dejó guiar por él. Allí abajo había un lugar bastante cómodo, no muy lleno, pero las personas que ahí estaban eran estudiantes de astronomía, lo notó por el tema complejo de sus conversaciones.

—¿Entiendes lo que ellos dicen? —preguntó el albino, casi seguro de la respuesta que recibiría.

—Algunas cosas, el ente tenía mucha experiencia en astronomía antigua, lo que ellos hablan son teorías actuales que yo desconozco. Además, lo que yo sé es más basado en magia y teología.

—Oh… —pese al vasto conocimiento que tenía, siempre lucía inconforme por ello, no parecía emocionado por los temas que conversaba— ¿no te gusta saber todo eso?

—¿Eh? No lo malinterpretes, me gusta bastante aprender, pero… siempre que recuerdo por qué lo sé, pienso en ti y me duele.

—¡No lo hagas! —estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia por los constantes arranques depresivos de su hermano, detestaba que el buen ambiente que llevaban lo guiara a un tema desagradable— tú eres tú, y él es él. Yo estoy hablando contigo, no con él y eso es todo lo que me importa, que eres tú.

Amaba a ese chiquillo brillante, cada día lo amaba más, dejando a un lado sus problemas y cargas para levantar sus brazos caídos y darle fuerzas para seguir adelante. Le sonrió agradecido, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para dar su siguiente movimiento.

—Ah… —suspiró profundamente— sabes, es un poco molesto —dejó un silencio para cerciorarse que el albino lo estuviera escuchando— es como si me estuvieses dando falsas esperanzas.

Killua se ruborizó suavemente.

—Qui-quizás no son falsas… esperanzas —estaba muy nervioso por decir aquello, pero internamente rogó que la indirecta cayera sobre la cabeza del morocho.

—No lo creo —contestó con desánimo— nadie cambia de parecer de un día para otro.

Cambió el tema drásticamente, ese era su plan, frustrarlo un poco hasta que se volviera irresistible. Killua se mordió el labio, deseando refutar esa negativa. No pudo pensar en algo concreto para defender su deseo, así que se calló. Todavía no tenía el suficiente valor como para defender su deseo.

 ** _¿Y bien?, ¿les ha gustado?_**

 ** _Fujoshi83:_ Lamento mucho que mis mensajes no te llegaran, juraba que sí porque a mí me llegan las notificaciones al correo cuando alguien me escribe, pero muchas gracias por avisarme! De este modo podré responderte por este otro lado sin problemas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y los mensajitos divertidos, y con respecto a eso de que a Illumi le salga bien algo... mmm... como que, como que debo estar huyendo en estos momentos *risa nerviosa* **

**_Nos vemos el 12 de Octubre, al fin, con otro capítulo más de la rosa de... perdón, de HADOS. Se va a poner... uuuy, muy mal todo, va a ser un especial.'._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bueno... he vuelto, y esto se va a poner muy intenso. ¿Se acuerdan que dije que iba a ser una historia de amor?**_

 _ **HADOS 6**_

 _Sabe sólo de Amor mi pensamiento;  
por él y en él lo tengo tan cambiante:  
de Amor la potestad lo lleva amante,  
o a loco razonar, su valimiento. __—Tutti li miei penser,_ _Dante Alighieri_

—Estoy enamorado —pronunció en voz alta, esta vez con seguridad, ya no había rubor ni miedo de por medio, simple y pura sinceridad.

—¡¿Lo aceptaste al fin?! —exclamó Leorio, impresionado por la declaración tan formal por parte del albino, no era un mero sentimiento, ya era una realidad— Me sorprende… y bien, ¿qué sigue entonces?

—Se lo dije.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Bueno, no —cortó la expresión— no directamente, sólo se lo insinué —esta vez se ruborizó, recordó la frustración de esa noche— y me dijo que nadie cambia de parecer de un día a otro —se desparramó sobre el sillón, incluso repasar ese momento lo desanimaba.

—Prácticamente así fue.

—No… yo tengo bastante tiempo así…

—Pues, entonces, suena a que tratas con un muchacho bastante maduro para su edad. Que te diga eso es porque te ve con seriedad, bien podría haberse aprovechado de ese momento pero no lo hizo.

Killua sonrió, estaba feliz de escuchar algo como eso. Le daba a entender que Illumi lo estaba tratando con respeto, lo cual le hacía sentir inmensamente especial.

—Aunque dime ¿qué es exactamente lo que te llevó a darte cuenta de eso? ¿Qué es eso que te gusta tanto?

Lo pensó detenidamente, mirando hacia el techo.

—Él es… él es genial, es fuerte, inteligente y me entiende en un modo en que nadie más podría hacerlo. Me trata bastante bien, es muy detallista. Por ejemplo… a veces me pasa que, cuando voy a pagar la cuenta del hotel donde estuvimos hospedándonos Alluka y yo, descubro que él ya pagó nuestros gastos y ni siquiera me dice algo al respecto, actúa como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Leorio silbó sorprendido.

—Un chico rico, ¿eh?

—Sí… algo así.

—Pero se nota que te dedica tiempo, se interesa por ti y tú hermana, no muchos tipos hacen eso sin alardear al respecto o presionarte a "pagarles" de otro modo.

—¡El nunca haría eso! —sintió la necesidad de aclararlo— De hecho, pese a que sabe que podría hacer lo que quiera conmigo, no ha tomado ventaja de esa libertad. No se atreve a tocarme ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "hacer lo que quiera"? —no hubo respuesta— bueno, quizá no se aprovecha porque es un niño, digo, dieciséis años no es una edad de mucha seguridad como para… —vio la expresión de culpa en el rostro del albino— no me digas que… no tiene dieciséis años, ¿cuántos tiene? Killua…

—Es mayor que yo.

—¿Dieciocho?, ¿veinte? ¡Killua, a esa edad se dejan llevar por sus hormonas, se sienten ya mayores de edad y quieren experimentar de todo, podría estar jugando contigo!

—¡Acabas de decir que me está tomando en serio! ¿Por qué el cambio de opinión ahora?

—¡No sabía que tenía veinte!

—¡No tiene veinte!

La conversación había evolucionado a gritos frustrados, ambos estaban bastante alterados como para hablar con decencia, pero esa expresión final marcó la pauta de nuevo terror en Leorio.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —bajó la voz, intentando intimidar al chiquillo que se cubrió el rostro con un cojín del sillón en el que se encontraba.

—Es… doce años mayor que yo…

—¡Doce!, ¡por el amor a lo que más quieras! Doce es un número enorme.

Pensó en retrospectiva, las conversaciones pasadas y se sintió mal por haber aconsejado de ese modo al muchacho; seguramente eso era lo que lo llevó a pensar de ese modo y abrir su mente para reconocer su enamoramiento.

—Podría estar casado, estar aburrido de su matrimonio y buscar algo de diversión fuera de casa.

—¡No lo está! —se quejó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo lo sé perfectamente —tornó los ojos.

—A lo mejor no es un matrimonio, pero puede tener un compromiso serio con alguien.

—No, yo sé con quién estoy tratando. Está soltero.

Leorio suspiró, no iba a convencerlo, ese chiquillo era muy aferrado cuando se le antojaba. Pero luego se le ocurrió que Killua no era un niño normal, no era como los demás muchachos que conoció a lo largo de su vida, era un asesino, criado como asesino, con una familia muy loca; seguramente amor, no era una de las cosas básicas que se le brindó a lo largo de su corta vida, todo lo que conocía le indicaba que su madurez mental era bastante avanzada y quizá eso explicaba que se fijara en un hombre adulto.

—Lo sé… —escuchó que el adolescente decía— sé que suena ilógico, pero ya está hecho y no puedo deshacerlo porque sí.

—Ese tipo, ¿te ha hecho algo? ¿Te ha tocado de forma indecorosa? —su instinto protector salió a la luz, preocupado por su joven amigo.

—No… ya te lo dije, no quiere ni tocarme.

—¡Que alivio!, una carga menos —suspiró.

—No vas a ayudarme, ¿cierto?

Podía verlo en la postura de Leorio; su amigo no iba a aceptar que tuviera una relación con un hombre mucho mayor que él. Justo ahora que estaba decidido a afrontarla, y quería tener un poco de apoyo moral de parte de alguien que no conocía por completo su condición.

—Killua… —el tono decepcionado lo alarmó, rechistó los dientes, debía decidir entre hacer lo correcto moralmente o cerrar los ojos y guiarlo.

«Pero conociendo a Killua, seguramente aunque yo le diga que no, él hará lo que su instinto le diga… esto podría acabar peor», y tenía razón, si no tenía apoyo, de todas maneras Killua correría detrás de Illumi y se abrazaría a él, con o sin orientación.

—De acuerdo —se desanimó—, te voy a ayudar, pero escúchame bien, me vas a decir todo, todo lo que te hace o dice, sino no hay trato ¿entendido?

Se levantó del sillón, con una gran sonrisa, y agradeció bastante que fuera así, comenzó a relatar algunos gestos y palabras que Illumi solía decir y hacer, para ver si Leorio podía deducir su relación, explicaba sin temor puesto que no era como si su amigo fuera a saber de quién hablaba; además, tratándose de Illumi, no había mucho qué contar. Salvo que era un tipo bastante inteligente.

—Sabes, en realidad, suena como si tuviera miedo de hacer algo indebido contigo. No lo culpo, yo también me sentiría así si fuera él, ¡uy! —sintió escalofríos por imaginar estar en esa posición— en ese caso sólo te queda una opción: dar tú el primer paso.

999

Los efectos del cansancio apenas comenzaban a pegar en su cuerpo, le dolía bastante la cabeza, el cuello y la espalda, a causa del estrés de tener que estar llevando su vida en base a lo que ese albino necesitaba. Tenía meses viajando constantemente entre sus trabajos y visitas a Killua —haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no faltar a su acuerdo— y nunca se quejaría abiertamente, pero dormir entre viajes y moverse de lugar en lugar no era para nada cómodo. Lo bueno era que por fin estaba recibiendo una recompensa gracias a su perseverancia; ver a su hermano actuar coquetamente era como rocío sobre el desierto, nada mejor que salir con él y escucharlo lanzarle indirectas.

Constantemente se preguntaba si el albino se sentía cómodo con todo lo que pasaba entre ellos; si era feliz, si no le hacía daño con su amor, y sonreía cuando recordaba esos dulces gestos que Killua solía hacer por él como ofrecerle agua o pedirle que se quedara otros quince minutos más; no podía negar que disfrutaba recibir uno de esos mensajes sin ningún propósito serio, o cómo recién ocurrió, descubrirle en medio de uno de esos gestos al acariciar su mano mientras conversaban.

Le entristecía que sólo bajo esas mágicas circunstancias su hermano le correspondiera, pero ese pesar se desvanecía cada vez que veía sus hermosos ojos, su sonrisa y esos labios delicados que rogaban por besos. La idea de que fuera su hermano menor, nunca le había parecido importante, era un detalle que sólo endulzaba sus deseos, y lo volvía más valioso, no todas las personas tenían el placer de gozar una relación tan compleja y a la vez, tan perfecta como él lo haría a lo largo de su vida. Había estado rogando durante tanto tiempo porque este día llegara, que ahora lo disfrutaría plenamente, sin detenerse, pensar ni dudar, guardaría cada instante en su memoria por siempre. Porque nada le decía que su relación sería eterna, no tenía esa esperanza, pero si podía disfrutarla aunque fuera un par de años, con eso se daría por satisfecho.

Cansado como ya estaba, optó por seguir su plan, no podía mantenerse viajando por tanto tiempo o explotaría, así que llamó a su padre para hacer lo que debió haber hecho desde que despertó del efecto de Nimrod.

—Voy a tomarme este tiempo de vacaciones —le indicó.

—Illumi, el otro día me lo dejaste muy en claro, eres el único que está trabajando ¿crees que voy a aceptar que te tomes este tiempo?

—Puedes usar a los mayordomos, papá, llevo meses haciendo esto, estoy harto, necesito una pausa.

Escuchó a su padre alejarse del teléfono y cruzar algunas palabras con las personas que estaban cerca de él.

—Y quiero cambiar mi número de teléfono.

—Espera, espera…

Su padre estaba bastante ocupado, probablemente en ese momento tenía otra reunión, pero si se ponía a indagar, lo más probable es que se arrepintiera de tomar unas vacaciones gracias a su instinto de hijo responsable. Por eso mismo se dio prisa a hablar y no darle tiempo para negociarlo.

—¡¿Cambiar tú número?! Illumi, eso ya es bastante, ¿qué ocurre?

No pasaba nada malo si cambiaba su número, para empezar, los clientes de los Zoldyck no se comunicaban directamente a sus números personales, más bien lo hacían a través de otro servicio que garantizaba la seguridad de no ser rastreados. Cambiar o no de número, no representaba en absoluto algún problema, salvo que tuviera algún contacto que no fuera a través de esos medios seguros.

—Estoy harto de que me llamen de la isla —confesó, sospechaba que su papá comprendería su postura—. Quiero un descanso de todo, de ellos.

Al parecer lo que dijo era más relevante de lo que creyó que sería, porque su padre se alejó de las personas con las que estaba sólo para responder a su petición.

—De acuerdo, cámbialo, ¿cuánto tiempo requieres? Illumi, no creas que me gusta la idea de que nos dejes con todo el trabajo, pero creo que estás comenzando a entrar en razón y esto es más importante para mí.

Se quedó anonadado, jamás consideró la posibilidad de que su padre le conociera, al decir esto, era como si reconociera que su hijo estuvo actuando fuera de sí todo ese tiempo, y que secretamente estuviera esperando el momento en que regresara a su habitual forma de ser. Era un alivio, la persona que más problemas le podía dar, no estaba siendo un estorbo en su vida.

—Un mes, tal vez sólo tres semanas, sólo lo necesario para perder un poco la pista de todos ellos…

—Bien, pero luego vendrás a casa, necesito hablar seriamente contigo, en persona.

—De acuerdo.

Colgó. Ahora quedaba hacer los pendientes que tenía en mente. Desde hace tiempo había solicitado una copia de todos los libros que requería para estudiar la carta y los cambios que afectarían a su hermano, sobre todo, aprender lo necesario para ganarse su amor. Se habían demorado debido a que eran copias que se realizaban en el momento que se solicitaban y tomaba tiempo hacerlas, ahora sabía que ya estaban listas, y podía ir por ellas. Así que primero hizo una parada en la biblioteca, reunió todo, y lo hizo llevar hasta la casa que había rentado —dentro de la misma ciudad donde Killua y Alluka se hospedaban— tenía planeado avisarle a su hermano que se quedaría ahí hasta la segunda semana, para tener un lugar decente donde recibirlo, en caso de que se diera la oportunidad de que fuera así y estaba totalmente seguro de que eso ocurriría.

Terminó bastante fastidiado, al final del día sólo se tiró a la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido. Despertó en la madrugada de un sobresalto.

«¡El mensaje!» escribió a su hermano que ya estaba en casa, que dormiría porque estaba bastante cansado, y no tardó en recibir respuesta. Un agradable:

"Dulces sueños", seguramente Killua lo había hecho sin querer y estaba avergonzado de decirlo, pero eso sólo le hacía sentir mejor y volvió a quedarse dormido. Al menos ya no tendría que pensar en vuelos, trabajo y sus asuntos personales al mismo tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de terminar de hacer el cambio de número de celular, avisó a su hermano de la novedad, luego notificó a Alluka y a Kalluto, este último gracias a la insistencia de la chica y, finalmente, tras mucho pensarlo, le escribió a Gio, una petición especial.

"Cambiaré de teléfono, te enviaré mi nuevo número, pero no quiero que me escribas sin mi autorización, estaré muy ocupado, en cuanto te diga, volveremos a estar en contacto".

Gio estuvo de acuerdo, al parecer, las cosas estaban saliendo a pedir de boca. Se alegró de que así fuera, esa podría ser una buena señal de que su suerte estaba comenzando a compensarse.

999

Desde el momento en que Leorio le dijo que él debía ser quien diera el primer paso sólo se la pasaba pensando en todo lo que eso implicaba. No era tan fácil, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué debía hacer, sólo que requería darle esa confianza a Illumi. Se preguntó si era buena idea dejar las indirectas y decir las cosas concretas. A veces se desesperaba y deseaba ser sincero, sin embargo, él nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona abierta hasta ese punto, menos en cuanto a asuntos del corazón.

A su vez Alluka se rindió en conseguir su atención, su hermano siempre estaba en las nubes, y hablando de forma indirecta sobre Illumi, cosa que era absurdo porque, por más que se esforzara ella siempre descubría de lo que hablaba, a veces se lo hacía ver, y otras tantas, se quedaba en silencio, fingiendo que no comprendía sus preguntas y comentarios.

Killua recibió un mensaje del nuevo número de su hermano el mismo día que lo cambió; él sabía que era necesario que su hermano hiciera tal cosa, intuyó sus motivos, seguramente estaba evitando a la gente que el ente de _Nen_ atrajo después de años y años de estar metiéndose en su vida.

Illumi fue a verlo el día acordado y, esta vez, para su sorpresa, Killua no lo encerró en su cuarto, lo invitó a pasar a la sala del departamento. Alluka también estaba ahí, aparentemente el albino tuvo la idea de que se reunieran los tres, lo cual significaba una buena señal de que estaba aceptando su presencia como algo cotidiano y positivo. Illumi pasó a la sala y saludó a la chica que lo observaba de pies a cabeza, como para asegurarse de que fuera en son de paz, y luego le saludó animadamente.

—Lo siento Illumi, ahora no tendremos privacidad —explicó el albino.

La risa de Alluka lo hizo darse la vuelta para pedirle que no se burlara.

—¡No fue mi culpa! —se justificó la chica, luego llamó la atención del morocho, el cual miraba atontado a su hermano— Illumi, ¿recuerdas lo que te pedí?

El muchacho la miró por un segundo y asintió en silencio.

—¡Ustedes dos y su secretismo me está matando! —se quejó Killua—, ¿te está molestando Alluka?

—¡Oye! —reclamó ella— ¿dónde está ese hermano protector que me defendía de todos?

—Estoy bien —contestó Illumi intentando no sonar muy efusivo, estaba conteniendo la risa por la escena que veía ante él. Tomó una de las sillas que quedaban libres, y se acomodó ahí, casi desplomándose.

—¿Estás bien? —Killua indagó, ese gesto en el morocho no era común. Por fin pudo verlo con atención y se percató de su estado de ánimo.

—Al fin que tengo tiempo para descansar, apenas me doy cuenta que no he parado desde que regresé.

—¿Has tenido mucho trabajo? —preguntó Alluka.

—Ha habido bastante trabajo en casa, y soy el único que está al pendiente de todo.

—Cuando dices que hay mucho trabajo, no sé si tomarlo como algo bueno o algo malo —contestó Killua, ofreciéndole un vaso con agua fría a su hermano.

—Depende del cliente.

Sí, sabía esto. Matar no era precisamente agradable, ni una actividad cotidiana que podía volverse un tema de conversación. No obstante, en algunas ocasiones, matar era un acto justiciero, y pese a que era cruel, llegaba al punto de aceptar el acto como el único medio en que podría haber balance en la sociedad.

—Nunca me tocó ir a los trabajos más difíciles, siempre me llevaban a las cosas que estaban más planeadas.

—Es bueno… —explicó— en la medida de lo posible, preferiría que no volvieras nunca más a casa —dio un sorbo a su bebida, y se quedó en silencio.

Él sabía mejor que nadie las cosas horrendas que le esperarían en su camino en el caso de que volviera. ¿Para qué tanto poder si al final lo usarían contra la misma humanidad? No le veía utilidad.

—No volveré, ni tampoco Alluka. Soy un Hunter, puedo vivir de eso.

Finalmente prefirieron cambiar el tema antes de que todo se volviera incómodo. Alluka fue la primera en hablar de las obras de teatro y arte que estaban en la ciudad; la gente extraña que rondaba por el lugar, y lo mucho que le gustaba estar ahí. Conforme la noche avanzó, la convivencia se volvió más animada, Killua no podía quitar la vista de su hermano, que poco se había animado a hablar, posiblemente porque le intimidaba la presencia de su hermana, no lo dudaba, era raro verlos a ellos dos juntos. Pero tantas miradas, sonrisitas disimuladas y sutiles indirectas entre ellos, pronto fueron captadas por la chica que de vez en cuando interrumpía esos gestos para su diversión personal.

—Bueno, la pregunta más importante es esta —habló con un tono excesivamente fuerte, y ambos dejaron otro momento más de sonreírse coquetamente—: ¿ya son novios?

—¡Alluka! —tuvo la tentación de darle un buen coscorrón a la atrevida chica.

Illumi soltó la risa, por primera vez en toda la noche.

—Todavía no me dice que sí —le contestó burlescamente, y esta vez fue Alluka quién rio.

Killua estaba rojo a más no poder, y para colmo, esta vez no vio necesario aguantar su impulso. Tomó una de las cucharas de la mesa y la arrojó sorpresivamente a la cabeza del mayor, el cual apenas alcanzó a esquivarla.

—Está bien, los dejo a solas para ver si ya te responde.

—¡Ya basta! Te las verás conmigo, ¡¿a dónde crees que vas?! —le gritó mientras veía que ella escapaba de la sala y se encerraba en su cuarto—. Esa niña… —refunfuñó mirando la puerta cerrada, luego volteó a ver a su hermano el cual todavía reía— ¡tú, no creas que te salvarás de mí! —miró amenazante a su hermano— ¿qué fue ese comentario?, ¿te parece gracioso?

—Sí —respondió sin ninguna vergüenza— sólo verte, es suficiente para que me haga gracia.

—Deja de burlarte, idiota.

—No sabía que te gustaban los eventos culturales. ¿Desde cuándo es así?

Killua detestaba que hiciera eso, que cambiara el tema cuando podía aprovechar la situación para hablar de cosas que urgían arreglar, como sus sentimientos mutuos.

—Desde hace tiempo —reprimió sus emociones, no quería reconocer que se debía a Nimrod, todavía hablar de eso era un tabú— me gusta aprender cosas nuevas.

Esa parte sí que conocía, desde que era un bebé, no había forma más eficaz para obtener su atención que mostrándole cosas nuevas para que volteara y se quedara quieto, hasta que comprendía la supuesta novedad y volviera a perder el interés.

Y mientras Illumi comenzaba a hablar sobre los interesantes puntos de vista que se aprendían en el desarrollo artístico, Killua se perdió en un pensamiento que no podía eliminar de su mente «quiero besarlo», observaba el movimiento de sus labios y recordaba el sueño que tuvo con él, ese beso de sus sueños, y lo brillante que sonaba mientras hablaba de esos temas complejos, «es tan sexy». No resistiría por más tiempo, lo más difícil había sido reconocer que estaba enamorado, besarlo era sólo algo que desde hacía más tiempo se le había antojado y, en realidad no tenía excusa, sólo lo deseaba. Entre más hablaban, más pensaba en que no era un simple antojo, era una necesidad básica. El punto culmine de su deseo desembocó cuando lo vio relamerse los labios, tenía la boca seca y pidió más agua, pero él no le escuchó, estaba perdido en su imaginación.

—¿Kil?

—Perdón —se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Podría tomar un vaso con agua?

—Sí, yo te lo traigo, espera un segundo.

Fue por el mentado vaso y dio un vistazo hacia la puerta del cuarto de Alluka, ella estaba encerrada con seguro; había puesto música, lo notó por el sonido sordo que escapaba de vez en cuando probablemente de algún vídeo que estaba viendo ahí dentro. Llevó el vaso, y esperó en silencio a que terminara de beber.

—Illumi —le llamó, no iba a dar marcha atrás ahora, de verdad estaría dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso, su corazón latía fuertemente y tuvo que controlar su temblor—, ¿podías… cerrar los ojos un momento?

Illumi tragó saliva, sabía lo que eso significaba. «Es muy pronto…», pensó. Él tenía una rutina en mente, pero no podía oponerse a la realidad, una cosa eran sus planes y otra que lograra efectuarlos.

—¿Para qué?

—¡Sólo hazlo, idiota! —con lo mucho que le costó pedirlo y este se ponía reticente. No iba a pedirlo de nuevo, esperó a que obedeciera, y lo hizo, después de mostrar su completa duda y desconfianza.

Sus manos sudaron, su estómago se revolvió, su boca se secó y se arrepintió de lo que iba a hacer, pero era la mejor oportunidad para hacerlo. Estaban a solas, y de sobra sabía que su hermano no le rechazaría. Se relamió los labios, y se aproximó hasta donde estaba el morocho sentado, no debía acercarse lentamente o leería sus intenciones, o al menos eso esperaba. Cuando estuvo a una distancia segura, cerró los ojos «aquí voy, es ahora o nunca», se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla y le plantó un suave beso en los labios.

Illumi se quedó sin aliento, perdió la respiración, Killua estaba besándole sin duda, ¿cuánto esfuerzo le costó hacerlo? Seguramente bastante. Hacía falta mucha determinación y seguridad para hacer algo de esa magnitud, pero adorable o no, estaba mal, era una de esas acciones que el albino se arrepentiría más adelante, cuando el efecto de la carta pasara; se preguntaría en qué maldito mundo se imaginó que besar a su hermano era una idea maravillosa. Y no, no pensaba arriesgar a perderlo sólo por una acción tan ambigua como esa. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, colocó una mano en su hombro, respondiendo el beso con la misma suavidad que el pequeño lo había hecho, y luego, despacio lo apartó de él.

—Kil… —susurró, con el corazón en la garganta, todavía podía percibir el calor de sus labios contra los suyos. Deseaba estrecharlo contra su pecho y besarle apasionadamente, pero lo guardó, ya habría tiempo para hacerlo— ¿qué… qué se supone que haces?

— _Aniki_ yo, pues —era ridículo que preguntara algo como eso, cuando era evidente lo que acababa de hacer— no quiero que creas que no… mmm…

—No juegues conmigo —apretó su mano, trasmitiéndole su miedo— no puedes hacer esto y esperar que no desee más.

—Pero tú sabes que puedes…

—No, no así, ya te lo he dicho. No es algo que se me antoje y ya, no Kil. Por lo que más quieras, no juegues conmigo, con esto que siento por ti.

—No lo hago, Illumi —quería confesarse, pero aparentemente era más difícil decir en voz alta lo que sentía que besarlo— yo también lo deseo —y al final terminó murmurando, no controlando su vergüenza.

Hubo un silencio incómodo prolongado. Pese a que fue planeado, el morocho no tenía idea de qué era lo mejor que podía hacer bajo esas circunstancias.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya… —miró la tristeza en los ojos del albino y se sintió conmovido.

—No —rogó—. Yo, no sé cómo decir esto, Illumi.

Illumi no podía hacer como si no hubiera visto nada, ni pretender que no lo escuchaba, se quedó quieto, al fin era más débil de lo que creía.

—Kil, no puedo hacer dos papeles al mismo tiempo. Si soy tu hermano, entonces debo actuar como tal, no debo tocarte, ni hacer nada indebido, nada impropio de un hermano mayor; si soy tu novio, entonces, puedo admitirlo. No soportaría jugar el papel de un "hermano especial", y esperar el momento en que tenga que compartirte con alguien más, que llegue el día en que aparezca ese alguien especial para ti y yo tenga que conformarme con las migajas de lo que me ofreces. No, preferiría morir. Sé que me pediste vivir, que esto y que todo lo que ocurre ahora en mi vida, es tu deseo, pero… tengo límites.

Abrió sus ojos con impresión, ahora comprendía el verdadero origen del problema entre ambos. Miró al suelo, evaluando la situación, buscando una respuesta en su interior. La pregunta que Leorio le había hecho antes volvió a su mente, y se decidió como nunca antes a dar ese paso que hacía falta.

—Yo…

—No necesitas decir algo sobre esto, me quedaré hasta tarde, pero cambiemos de tema ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero…

—Ahora no, prometo que luego hablaremos esto, pero —miró abajo, apenado— mis piernas tiemblan, me siento como un chiquillo de catorce años haciendo algo tonto.

—¡Oye! —le reclamó— yo tengo catorce años.

—Por eso lo digo —aprovechó la cercanía para despeinar sus cabellos.

—Ya, ya —apartó su mano.

—Te prometo que otro día hablaremos con tranquilidad, no hoy, Alluka debe estar en su cuarto y puede que escuche algo comprometedor, preferiría esperar.

—¿Cuándo? —no era tonto, pondría presión para que cumpliera su palabra.

—La próxima vez que venga.

Y tal como dijo, hizo un cambio de conversación y aunque ese ambiente tenso se quedó por el resto de la velada, no era tan pesado como inicialmente lo fue, más bien era como una ansiosa espera a que el tiempo pasara más aprisa y les otorgara la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas y decidir todo de una vez.

999

—Hice algo estúpido —confesó el peliblanco, apenado.

—Puedo imaginar cientos de cosas, pero si nada de eso tiene que ver con sexo, no creo que sea tonto.

Lo miró incrédulo, ¿cómo podía decir algo como eso tan a la ligera?

—¿Recuerdas que tengo catorce años, cierto?

La carcajada escandalosa de su amigo le intimidó.

—Tranquilo, sé que no fue nada de eso.

—¡Cállate!

Leorio era más difícil de comprender cuando tomaba las cosas a broma, además no le gusta que se dirigiera a él de ese modo tan grotesco.

—Bueno, ¿me dirás qué hiciste? Recuerda que acordamos que me contarías todo —sacó de entre sus bolsillos un cigarrillo—. ¿Te molesta si fumo?

El albino negó con la cabeza y el mayor procedió a encender su cigarrillo. Killua se recostó en el sillón, por alguna razón encontraba más sencillo hablar de sus asuntos personales en esa posición que cuando estaba sentado.

—Lo besé.

Escuchó cómo casi se atraganta el aspirante a médico, y se cubrió el rostro con un cojín, detestaba haber llegado tan lejos, y todo para que su hermano lo rechazara de ese modo tan penoso.

—Perdón, perdón —tosió un poco más—.Yo nunca imaginé que tomarías eso de dar el primer paso tan a pecho.

—¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!

—Preguntarle si aún sentía eso por ti, hacerlo hablar del tema —se dispuso a ir en busca de una lata de cerveza, era bastante insano hacer esas cosas, pero ese chiquillo siempre lo hacía sentir con el deseo de estar en un estado de estupor para poder escucharle sin alarmarse tanto.

—Pues ya lo hice, ya ni modo.

—¿Y bien?, ¿qué pasó después?

—Me rechazó —se hundió todavía más entre los cojines.

—¡¿Qué?! —ahora se ahogó con su cerveza, vaya que pasaba por su propio drama privado.

—Creyó que yo quería jugar con sus sentimientos, y no quiso hablar del tema. Me dijo que cuando nos volviéramos a ver, lo hablaríamos.

—A ver, no, espera… no —se quedó pensativo.

Un chico de veintiséis años, al cual de inicio juzgó como un aprovechado, un pedófilo en busca de un chico fácil que pudiese usar, estaba actuando como un tipo racional. Bueno, con la descripción que su amigo daba sobre él, parecía un gran tipo, respetuoso, educado y con un instinto protector que sobresalía cada vez más.

—¿Por qué pensó eso? ¿Le diste algún motivo para creer que…? Ah ya veo.

—¿Qué cosa? —se descubrió el rostro para cerciorarse de lo que captó. Leorio parecía tener una respuesta.

—Verás, él es un hombre adulto, ya con una vida hecha. Una relación de secundaria no va con él, quiere algo serio, eso explica por qué se da tanto espacio contigo.

Encajaba bastante con la descripción. Illumi le había dicho que no soportaría eso de jugar doble papel a la vez; quería ser su novio, y no uno cualquiera, sino uno serio. Una relación con un largo camino por delante. Era tonto pensar que el albino podía verlo como un entretenimiento temporal, eso no era propio de él, menos si se iba a involucrar con su hermano. Para atreverse a hacer algo como eso debía tener toda la determinación del mundo sobre sus hombros, estaba arriesgando algo más que sólo su relación, sus vidas podían ponerse en riesgo si sus padres llegaban a enterarse.

—No voy de juego —remarcó—, es imposible que yo haga algo como eso con él.

—Espera un poco Killua. Tienes apenas catorce años, no puedes tomar una decisión tan seria sin saber lo que te espera a futuro.

—Sí puedo ¿qué me impide a hacerlo?

—Que eres un niño —levantó el dedo índice—. No creo que aguantes una relación formal si nunca antes tuviste otra relación, mucho menos con un hombre mayor.

«Y mi hermano», añadió mentalmente, pero no podía evitarlo, sus cualidades no eran algo que encontraría en nadie más. Una persona que lo comprendía en muchos sentidos, que siempre daría la cara por él, y lo trataría con dignidad, que no batallaría porque su madurez mental no era la de un crío que se echaría a llorar por cualquier cosa. Tantas cosas positivas que encontraba, que negarse a tener algo con él era como arruinar su propio destino.

—Pero yo ya lo decidí.

Exhaló, no le podía debatir a un muchachito que ya se había aferrado a su decisión. Además, si lo rechazaba corría el peligro de dejarlo a la deriva con un hombre que en cualquier momento podría mostrar una cara de maldad de la cual su amigo no saldría bien librado. Prefería estar ahí cerca, protegiéndolo a su modo, que refutar y decirle que estaba mal, para que no confiara en él y no le pidiera ayuda el día en que lo necesitara de verdad.

—De acuerdo, entonces, díselo. Escúchame bien, se lo vas a decir, y vas a llegar a un acuerdo con él. No a besarlo ¿entiendes?

—¿Qué acuerdo?, ¿para qué llegaría a un acuerdo?

—Cuando inicias una relación, se debe llegar a un acuerdo de lo que está correcto y… —se quedó callado, recordó apenas que Killua era un chico sin experiencia en el área, no podía saber lo que era aceptable y lo que pelearía en caso de que se cruzaran sus límites de tolerancia— Verás, hay cosas que debes estar dispuesto a tolerar y cosas que, sin importar lo que ocurra, rechazarás. Por ejemplo, apuesto que no aceptarías una infidelidad ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, nadie toleraría eso.

—Así debe haber más detalles, reglas que debes poner. Como que él debe entender que tu hermana va en primer lugar, o que Gon es tu amigo y él debe aceptarlo.

—¡Esas cosas son lógicas!

—No siempre, Killua, créeme que no siempre. Piensa en esas cosas, y cuando vayas a hablar con él, díselas. Recuerda. Nada de besarlo.

Enrojeció de nuevo y se cubrió el rostro ¿cuánto ridículo más debía hacer antes de tener una consecuencia positiva?

999

Entendía ahora que tenía tiempo libre de sobra para estudiar todos los libros que le faltaban para comprender a su hermano, los cambios que tendría y la relación que era más conveniente mantener para que, al término del efecto, cayera rendido a sus pies, o quizá no a ese extremo, pero que no le dejara sólo por una nimiedad. Necesitaba que se comprometiera seriamente en su relación, un mal paso, una libertad inapropiada sólo arruinaría sus oportunidades. Entonces recordaba esos labios, el cálido beso que recibió mientras cerraba los ojos, sabía que eso ocurriría y no lo evadió, no pudo, lo deseaba tanto como el mismo Killua, quizá más.

Leyó la siguiente línea de su libro; pensó en sus labios, repasó en el calor que procedía de ellos, de su blanca piel; salió de sus pensamientos, y leyó todo el párrafo; regresó a ese instante, a la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos, el sutil movimiento que hizo por sólo dos segundos que duró el beso, la mano apoyada en el respaldo, como apresándole para que no escapara; se regañó, no era momento de fantasear. Terminó de comprender la página, y de nuevo la imagen estaba ahí. Extrañaba tanto esos labios, ansiaba besarlos una vez más. Aunque fuera sólo por dos segundos más.

«Ya lo haré luego, y no serán sólo dos segundos» se dio aliento para seguir con su lectura, y entre más leía más fantaseaba con todo lo que quería hacer, las páginas ahí sólo lo alentaban a crear escenarios fantásticos donde ellos dos eran los protagonistas.

Cuando llegó a los temas del erotismo, se rindió; imaginar a Killua bajo su cuerpo, disfrutando y pidiendo por más, superaba toda su capacidad de concentración. Sólo le preocupaba una cosa ¿cuánto tiempo más resistiría? ¿Sería lo suficiente como para llegar y cumplir sus metas? Por el bien de su hermano y su futuro juntos, más valía que sí.

Para la siguiente visita, habían acordado con Alluka que irían al observatorio por la noche a ver las estrellas. Lo habían hablado como si nunca antes hubieran ido allí y que sería la primera vez que iban juntos, Killua no quería que ella supiera que habían salido a solas o si no, las bromas de Alluka no tendrían fin. Cada día esa chica se volvía más abierta, lo cual hacía muy feliz al albino que deseaba que ella fuera al fin libre, y pudiera ser ella misma sin ningún tapujo.

Se fueron poco antes de que oscureciera porque no querían que la chica tropezara en el camino, y llegaron a la cafetería del otro día, donde esperaron a que fuera una buena hora para terminar el recorrido. Alluka estaba por demás ansiosa, aunque en la montaña el cielo podía verse tan claro como en esos lugares, ella pasó demasiado tiempo encerrada como para disfrutarlo, y en sus viajes no reparó en estos detalles. Killua la llenó de muchas expectativas antes de llegar, contándole lo maravilloso que era observar el cielo estrellado, y asegurándole que Illumi sabía muchas cosas interesantes al respecto, que podría compartirles.

Así que al llegar a la zona, oscura y fresca, escuchar las historias mientras observaba las constelaciones, las formaciones y mitos era increíble, emocionante. No dejaba de hacer pregunta tras pregunta, hambrienta por aprender más, Killua reía porque algunas de sus preguntas no tenían sentido y terminaban haciendo bromas sobre eso. Lo único que lamentaban era que, por la oscuridad, no podían dirigirse esas miradas cómplices, justo cuando hablarían del delicado tema que Illumi prometió que harían. Secretamente Killua deseaba que volvieran pronto al departamento, pero con la chica tan contenta, era imposible.

Sin darse cuenta, entre bromas e historias, se hizo muy de noche. La pequeña logró convencerlos de que se tiraran al pasto y quedaran ahí recostados observando más la luna, algunas estrellas fugaces y a unas débiles nubes que se movían a gran velocidad por el cielo estrellado. En un punto, entre movimientos, sus manos chocaron; Killua sintió escalofríos, recordó que todavía una conversación los aguardaba y aprovechó para acercar de nuevo su mano hasta la de su hermano, tocándola disimuladamente. Ante esto Illumi siguió fingiendo que no se daba cuenta y levantó su mano, sólo para acercarla más y enredar sus dedos entre los del menor. Killua quedó en silencio, no se atrevió a mover su mano para corresponderle, no quería que sus emociones le traicionaran y asustara al morocho.

Llegó un punto en que era la voz de Illumi la que sólo se escuchaba, hablando despacio, sin prisa por terminar.

—No conocía la leyenda del conejo en la luna, vaya que tenían imaginación —finalizó Killua, todavía sosteniendo la mano de Illumi, emocionado por sentir su calor— ¿tú qué opinas, Alluka?

Pero la niña no respondió, Killua se asustó un momento y se sentó para verla a través de la luz lunar, estaba dormida. Seguramente no resistió más, vio la hora de su celular.

—¡Ya es la una de la mañana!

—Deberíamos irnos, está haciendo frío.

Illumi se arrodilló y cargó a la chica en sus brazos. Killua se levantó sacudiéndose la espalda y los pantalones. Caminaron en silencio hasta el departamento y al llegar, dejaron a la pequeña en su alcoba, para luego dirigirse al cuarto del albino.

—¡Eso fue divertido! —expresó, y se arrojó a la cama, acostándose boca-arriba, Illumi le hizo segunda, acostándose a su lado, la verdad era que tenía ganas de dormir, pero seguramente Killua lo presionaría a no marcharse tan rápidamente, no cuando tenían una conversación pendiente.

—Tal vez podríamos hacerlo de nuevo.

—Sabes, si me hubieran dicho que Alluka y tú tendrían una relación más cordial, hubiera creído que me mentían, pero viéndolo, hasta parece natural.

—Es gracias a ti —aclaró—. Ella todavía se siente incomodidad cuando estoy cerca, pero se aguanta por ti, y yo… bueno, en realidad, sólo me interesas tú.

—Si lo dices así, pierde todo el encanto —soltó una risita. Se dio la vuelta para ver al morocho, recostándose en su costado izquierdo—. No importa, yo creo que no le desagradas tanto como tú crees.

Sonrió de lado, tal vez Killua no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Alluka presionaba para forzarlo a hablar, cuando no tenía deseos de involucrarse más profundamente con alguien que no fuera el albino. Ella era bastante astuta, más de lo que él creyó que era, pero no podía discutir con ella, era consciente de lo valioso que era contar con su ayuda y lo agradecía. Haría un esfuerzo por llevarse bien con la chica, así le costara un tanto su dignidad.

—Tal vez tienes razón —quiso girarse para ver al albino y se encontró con su rostro, que estaba a sólo un par de centímetros del suyo—. Kil… —susurró, tanto tiempo fantaseando con tenerlo cerca que cuando por fin lo tuvo, ya no pudo hacer nada por luchar contra sus instintos— lo siento, sé que dije que no lo haría, pero… estás… muy cerca.

Lo tomó del mentón y lo besó, con toda la delicadeza y lentitud que pudo. Moviendo sus labios solamente, paseándolos por sobre los del menor, que al darse cuenta de la situación, no se hizo de rogar y correspondió al beso. Era mejor de lo que imaginaba, incluso sintió como su temperatura corporal se incrementaba entre más pasaba el tiempo, y reaccionó. No debía besarlo, no eran nada, más que hermanos y eso Killua podría malinterpretarlo a futuro, no tomarlo con seriedad, pero no podía separarse, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Prácticamente hizo un sacrificio por mover la mano que todavía sostenía el mentón del menor para colocarla sobre sus labios, impidiendo más contacto.

—Lo siento —tomó aire y volvió a girarse para mirar el techo, apenado—. Será mejor que me vaya.

—No —Killua le quitó la mano que cubría su boca y la apretó para que entendiera que no lo dejaría ir— Illumi yo quiero esto, no hiciste nada malo.

—Ya te lo expliqué, no puedo jugar dos papeles. Está mal que lo haga, Killua, deberías reclamarme por invadir tu espacio.

—Ya te dije que no, yo quiero esto y… no tienes que jugar dos papeles —se dio la vuelta, tentado a tapar su rostro como cuando hablaba con Leorio—. Yo sí quiero…

—Ni siquiera puedes pronunciarlo, y dices que lo quieres.

—Sí quiero que seamos… —se ruborizó— n…

—No lo digas, detente —volvió a colocar su mano sobre la boca del menor y se dio la vuelta para encararlo—. No puedes decir esto tan fácilmente, las cosas no son tan sencillas como esto, no pueden ser tan simples. Kil, yo llevo años enamorado de ti, ¿sí? yo sí estoy seguro de que esto es lo que quiero, no puedo aceptar que de un día a otro decidas esto como si fuera tan fácil.

Volvió a apartar su mano, con violencia.

—No soy tonto, _aniki_ , sé lo que digo, no es algo que pensé hace unos segundos —vio que iba a refutar—. ¡Ni días! No fue tan fácil como crees.

—Kil, piensa bien las cosas.

—Ya lo hice.

—No. No es así —y levantó su mano para indicarle que no le interrumpiera—. Yo tengo una entidad oscura, una vez que digas que sí, no podrás retractarte nunca, o por lo menos, hasta que la eliminemos de mi cuerpo, no puedes decir que sí y mañana cambiar de parecer porque entonces me destrozarás para siempre ¿lo entiendes? No es un juego, no puedes jugar conmigo Kil, no lo hagas, por favor.

Killua lo recordó, los temores de Illumi tenían fundamentos reales, y era impresionante ver que pensó en ellos todo este tiempo, más allá de complacer sus propios deseos. Esto incrementó considerablemente su respeto y admiración por él, debía amarlo de verdad como para no sucumbir ante las tentaciones que él mismo le ponía en bandeja de plata. Ahora más que nunca quería responderle que sí, no tenía duda alguna de que esto era justo lo que deseaba para él.

Illumi acarició su mejilla con ternura, conteniendo sus deseos de besarle otra vez.

—No digas nada, no está noche, no mañana, ni pasado mañana. Piénsalo, no me respondas hasta que no tengas duda alguna de que esto es lo que quieres —acarició sus cabellos— quiero que lo imagines como un futuro largo, como si nunca pudiéramos eliminar el ente de _Nen_ de mi cuerpo. Si estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, tomaré tu respuesta con todo gusto.

Se quedó en silencio, pese a que quería gritar que sí, y no lo hizo porque deseaba demostrarle que lo tomaba en serio, fingiría que lo pensó más y le respondería que sí, no importaba si debía esperar un poco más, el resultado sería el mismo. Illumi se quedó tan sólo una hora más, porque el menor no lo dejaba partir, y se despidió besando su frente con devoción. Killua apenas pudo dormir de la emoción, repasando una y otra vez ese cálido beso, quería otro, más, muchos otros tantos hasta que sus labios dejaran de sentir. En sueños repitió la escena, y entre más lo pensaba, más quería volverla real.

999

—Haz caso, te dio un buen consejo, y lo sabes —alegó Leorio tras escuchar la historia resumida de boca del menor.

—No hay nada qué pensar, ya sé lo que quiero. Sólo quiero saber, ¿cómo lo convenzo? ¿Qué tengo que ir hasta su casa para que vea que ya tomé mi decisión? —esta vez no estaba recostado, ahora caminaba en círculos alrededor de la casa, ansiosamente.

Leorio se había cansado de perseguirlo con la vista y había optado por sentarse junto a la mesa a tomar una cerveza.

—No seas exagerado. Sólo piénsalo bien ¿no te has dado cuenta de la posición en la que estás, cierto?

Dejó de caminar, con las manos en la nuca, se recargó en la pared, intrigado por lo siguiente que diría.

—No lo sabes… —se respondió al ver esa reacción— él tiene veintiséis años, no busca una relación ocasional, ya te lo dije. Debes pensar esta relación a futuro, como si te fueras a casar con él dentro de diez años ¿me entiendes?

—¡¿Casar?! —gritó, diría que se puso azul del terror que le causó esa palabra, definitivamente esto no era algo que podía visualizar, pero tampoco la desecharía porque bien podía ser un deseo de su hermano a futuro, un muy, muy lejano futuro que todavía estaba por verse.

—Es en serio, Killua. Si no lo pensaste antes, quizá no es buena idea que te involucres —pese a que ya no expresaba su desagrado, no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo con que su joven amigo se involucrara con un hombre mayor que él, menos sin tener experiencias previas que le ayudaran a guiarse por sí mismo en los peores momentos—. Él puede que sólo busque una relación así, o nada.

—L-lo sé —se acomodó la ropa y caminó hasta el sofá para echarse sobre él—. Creo que podría pensarlo un poco…

999

Kalluto recibía los mensajes constantes de parte de Alluka con todas las novedades entre sus hermanos, la relación que tanto temían estaba avanzando lentamente. Agradecía que Illumi fuera un hombre tan considerado y le diera espacio a Killua antes de hacer un movimiento brusco con él. Alluka era una gran espía, a un grado que jamás imaginó que lo sería, disimulaba bastante bien y tenía ese instinto natural de un Zoldyck para perseguir a sus presas sin ser notada.

«Zoldyck, después de todo» pensaba con ironía. Hasta ahora sabía que Illumi le había propuesto la relación, pero dejando en claro que no lo tomaría como su hermano una vez que aceptara, eso significaba una cosa, que el mayor lo apartaría de todos, protegería esa relación a como diera lugar, sin importar que le quitaran la entidad o no. Al menos esperaba que, para ese momento, Killua fuera quien diera por terminado todo.

Kalluto tenía un dilema constante, no quería que ellos dos estuvieran juntos por nada del mundo, pero tampoco quería verlos sufrir, tal como siempre se lo decía a su hermana. Prefería que estuvieran así, a que pasaran por más angustia derivada de sus problemas. No los podía culpar por sus necesidades. Quería que ambos tuvieran justicia, pero por el momento le había tocado un papel como observador.

Descubrió que Chrollo tenía un interés muy fuerte en su hermano mayor, y que el tipo pelirrojo que antes había visto con Illumi —cuando todavía estaba bajo la posesión del espíritu— también estaba tras él, y tras el líder de las arañas. Así que no podía estar de ocioso jugando con las arañas. Gran parte del tiempo se la pasaba ocultando a su hermano con mentiras bien hechas, protegiéndolo de esos dos hombres que lo acechaban. Con el pelirrojo era más sencillo porque casi nunca lo veía, salvo en pequeños momentos en que lograba dar con él, y eran momentos muy cortos debido a que Chrollo lo protegía; mientras que con Chrollo estaba siempre a la defensiva, sospechaba que el hombre ya conocía sus intenciones pero que le estaba dando oportunidades para que terminara por hablar. Era un rehén, eso era ahora, no un miembro más de la araña, y mientras no hiciera nada brusco, no usarían la violencia en su contra. Solo imploraba que sus planes resultaran bien y que un día, pudiera cobrar todos los favores hechos. Desconocía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría antes de que Illumi consiguiera su objetivo y ocultara a su hermano de los peligros en los que lo metería.

Alluka, por otro lado, veía las cosas con una perspectiva diferente. La forma en que Illumi trató a su hermano esa noche, le había agradado, de hecho, ya no lo consideraba tan insoportable; de vez en cuando le gustaba escuchar las cosas tan maravillosas que compartía con Killua, y la noche en que fueron a ver las estrellas comprendió mejor su compleja personalidad cargada de información, conocimientos profundos y sentimientos encontrados. Killua apreciaba sus características con vehemencia, mientras que ella lo veía como algo digno de admiración y respeto, pero no al grado en que pudiera enamorarse, no, definitivamente ella jamás podría desarrollar algo así hacia un miembro de su familia. Hasta ahora, lo mejor que había logrado hacer era visualizar a Illumi, cuando estaba con Killua, como un hombre más, con sentimientos por Killua y reconocía que era sincero en sus emociones. Mientras lo tratara con respeto, se conformaría.

Todo lo que veía en él lo compartía con Kalluto. Le explicó que Illumi no tocaba al albino, que platicaban mucho hasta la madrugada, de diferentes temas, y que hasta ahora, sólo había ocurrido un suceso desagradable, sí, ella se percató del momento en que Killua besó a Illumi, no lo había visto, pero el silencio que hubo en la sala era suficiente señal para saber que algo extraño había ocurrido. Intentó escuchar, pero al final se dio cuenta que los muchachos habían cambiado de tema. Después de eso, ya no pudo verlos a ambos sólo como un par de hermanos, lo estuvo meditando tanto hasta que concluyó que debía respetar su decisión.

Illumi era mejor tipo de lo que creía, lo reconoció cuando no se aprovechó de su privacidad, sino que le hacía meditar sus acciones. Por eso, la noche que salió junto con ellos, los dejó estar juntos, ya no espió más, confiaba en que el morocho no lo lastimaría y se quedó profundamente dormida. Se lo platicó a Kalluto para hacerle ver que ya podían descansar. No tenían nada que temer, y aunque al inicio Kalluto fue reticente, al final, aceptó que las cosas siguieran su curso. Lo hizo cuando escuchó "Killua es feliz". Su única preocupación y objetivo final era ese, que su hermano mayor, el cual había pasado por grandes penas, tuviera al menos un poco de paz en su vida. Entonces se animó a poner más empeño, darle a Illumi tiempo para estar a solas con su hermano y arreglar de una vez por todas las cosas entre ellos dos.

Chrollo se había comunicado con Kalluto directamente un par de ocasiones, y se había encontrado con él, sólo una vez, y en cada ocasión su única motivación había sido el saber sobre Illumi. No era directo al hablar, daba rodeos, indagaba entre líneas y el menor de los Zoldyck no era nada tonto, sabía que ocurría algo de por medio. Lo peor no era eso, el problema principal era que todo hasta ahora lo había podido controlar gracias a un tercer factor: Hisoka. El pelirrojo hacía que esconder a Illumi fuera más sencillo, porque aparecía constantemente, dando vueltas sobre Chrollo, que no hacía otra cosa más que huir de él. En algún punto se preguntó por qué Chrollo se escondía, luego descubrió que el líder de las arañas guardaba cierto recelo hacia las habilidades del pelirrojo y se encontraba preparando un plan especial para resolver ese asunto. Lo malo de vivir así era que dependían bastante del humor del falso mago, si un día él se hartaba de estar de cacería, todo se vendría abajo para el pequeño Zoldyck.

Tras conocer que Killua estaba estable, se alegró tanto que decidió que era momento de tomar cartas en el asunto y dejar de depender de Hisoka para mantener oculto a su hermano, se dedicó prácticamente a examinar todas las herramientas de las que disponía para planear algo nuevo en caso de emergencia y mientras tanto, mantuvo la esperanza de seguir recibiendo buenas noticias.

999

—¿Qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo? —escuchó el grito de su hermana tras el teléfono, se distanció del aparato por la impresión de recibir un grito como primera reacción— Killua lleva días en histeria, días, no duerme, no come, no habla, dice puras tonterías con respecto a ti y cree que yo no entiendo sus indirectas. Esto no puede seguir así, Illumi, ya ten tu dichosa relación con él. Hazlo ya, o te las verás conmigo.

Habían sido varios largos días desde que le había pedido al albino que se tomara el tiempo para pensar en su respuesta y no le había dado oportunidad de sacar sus sentimientos, por más oportunidades que hubiesen durante su convivencia.

Illumi se quedó en silencio, pensando en las palabras de la chica, en cierto modo él notaba esos desordenes en el menor, como si estuviera en las nubes y cuando iba a verlo siempre le sonreía actuaba natural, pero siempre tenía esa necesidad de volver a hablar de su hambre romántica y él, como buen galán, fingía no entender lo que decía dado que todo lo que el albino decía eran indirectas así que era opcional el entender o no lo que decía.

—Alluka —sin embargo, tenía conflicto sobre lo que su hermana decía— esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—¡Claro que sí! Tiene que ver conmigo, con Kalluto, con papá, con mamá, con todo aquel que quiera meterse y sea miembro de ésta familia —le reprochó, y él estuvo tentado a refutar—. No estamos hablando de una relación entre tú y algún fulano de la calle, o Killua y alguna otra persona. Les guste o no, son nuestros hermanos, esta relación no es normal, así que tengo derecho de opinar.

Su mano tembló, detestaba recordar eso. La realidad era terrible, no quería pensar en la idea de que estaba involucrándose románticamente con su hermano menor, prefería pensar en él como algo más, como si fuera la reencarnación de alguien que en otra vida fue su pareja sentimental y que en esta vida tuvieron la desgracia de nacer como hermanos, eso lo tranquilizaba más, no la realidad. Menos cuando se lo presentaba una chica de trece años con una mentalidad más o menos madura y que sabía perfectamente como exponer sus ideas.

—Necesito tiempo Alluka, él tiene que saber que no puede tener una relación normal conmigo. Necesito que él esté listo.

—¡Él ya está listo! Eres tú el que no lo está y por eso da largas y largas. No puedes hacerlo esperar más, yo no soportaré verlo así, Illumi ¡No come ni duerme! ¿Crees que eso no es mucho problema? Haz lo que quieras Illumi, pero si él sufre, te las verás conmigo.

—Sólo necesito diez días.

—Ya dije, si Killua sigue así, no tendré piedad —colgó.

 _ **Con gratitud a todos los que me leen, y a mis queridas betas, Chiru Less y KaiD23**_

 _ **Zearths, gracias por el mensaje medio extraño *risa nerviosa* espero que puedas terminar la historia... algún día xD**_

 _ **Nos vemos el jueves 26 de Octubre con mucho drama...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bien... esto se puso un poco intenso, recuerden que es una historia de amor, así que esperen cosas cursi y etc...**_

 _ **Esto va a subir de nivel en cualquier momento, oh por Dios, me muero de vergüenza**_

 **HADOS**

 **Capítulo 7**

Illumi sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al postergar por tanto tiempo su relación. Su cuerpo ya no tenía la misma energía que cuando despertó; haciendo cálculos creía soportar exactamente diez días más antes de requerir atenciones más íntimas por parte del albino. Si su hermano le daba cierto permiso sobre él, sin llegar al sexo, podría mantenerse bajo control aproximadamente por dos meses, y luego, invariablemente necesitaría de sexo. Él no quería hacer nada de esto hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario, y planeaba no pedírselo a su hermano hasta que supiera que estaba cruzando los límites de su capacidad. Mientras tanto haría lo poco que tendría permitido.

Si le pidió los diez días completos a Alluka era porque era su límite, y no abusaría de su libertad sólo por tenerla. Se dio cuenta de que su deseo estaba llamando oscuramente a Nimrod cuando no pudo resistir su impulso por besar a su hermano. Ese día confirmó sus miedos, ya se estaba volviendo una ansiedad terrible; cada vez su cuerpo le pedía más proximidad, más contacto. Al menos ya tenía un plan sobre cómo le pediría al albino que avanzaran.

Killua la pasaba de nuevo mal, pero no porque Illumi fuera malo con él; la carta le estaba afectando profundamente, su sentir era comparable al deseo de su hermano por él cuando este fue incrementando a medidas estratosféricas. Veía a Illumi y no podía dejar de imaginar besarlo, sonreía estúpidamente por recordar los días pasados junto a él, y deseaba más, mucho más, quería sentir más cercanía entre ambos, y que le hablara de amor; no podía resistirlo y a veces era tan fuerte su necesidad que sin pensarlo, usaba cualquier excusa para que sus manos o sus pies rozaran el uno con el otro.

No podía dormir bien porque sólo pensaba en lo muy frustrante que era gustar tanto de alguien que no le permitía cruzar esas líneas por más que ambos quisieran, por sólo creer que no estaba listo. Creía que se veían como un par de tontos, deseándose mutuamente, sin darse satisfacción, era simple y sencillamente ridículo. Extrañaba mucho su presencia cuando no estaba, y Alluka no le ayudaba mucho a no pensar en él, siempre sacaba temas que le recordaban al morocho, haciendo bromas sobre su relación, comentarios inapropiados que sólo le hacían desear un poco más de cercanía. Los mensajes nocturnos de Illumi le provocaban ansiedad porque le recordaban que todavía no podía darle el tan ansiado "sí". Seis larguísimos días que ya no quería aguantar, prácticamente estaba dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él y forzarlo a tocarle si es que Illumi se negaba otra vez a hablar del tema.

Leorio le había dicho que tuviera paciencia, y siempre se lo repetía, que no había necesidad de estresarse ya que prácticamente tenía un sí. Solía recordarle que era un hombre mayor, que no era cualquier cosa iniciar una relación y que el tiempo que le pedía era una buena señal de respeto. Empero el efecto de la carta ya no le permitía ver que tenía razón y empeoró más cuando supo que Illumi estaba de vacaciones, que ahora tenía un departamento en la misma ciudad donde estaban, es decir, podía ir a verle todos los días, pero no lo hacía, sólo se habían visto dos veces porque el mayor insistía en verlo sólo en sus días de ley. El resto del día se preguntaba qué tanto hacía.

Por eso, cuando llegó otro de esos sagrados días de visita, se preparó con todo lo mejor que pudo, comió, durmió bien por órdenes de Alluka, quien le amenazó con interrumpir en su reunión privada si no lo hacía y no quería perder esas sagradas horas de compañía. Mucho menos ese día, justo cuando planeaba poner su último esfuerzo.

Illumi llegó con su porte galán, su aire de seguridad infinita y su sonrisa que tanto le hacía volverse como de gelatina. Tragó saliva, ¿cómo le diría todo lo que deseaba si no podía ni pararse apropiadamente delante de él?

—Kil —le saludó— tenía muchas ganas de verte hoy, creo que llegué demasiado temprano, lo siento.

—No te preocupes, sabes que está bien.

Y sin saber cómo, terminaba enredado en otra de esas emocionantes conversaciones con él, debatiendo sobre cuestiones morales e históricas; ahora que ya no era un completo ignorante, y estudiaba por decisión propia, se daba el lujo de dar una opinión bien pensada. Illumi siempre sacaba un tema nuevo que le demostraba que todavía quedaba mucho por aprender. Adoraba que él fuera tan espléndido; sólo quería caer entre sus brazos y dejarse mimar.

De una manera brillante, Killua había planeado toda esa conversación, la forma en la que habían estado hablando esa noche llevaba un ritmo dirigido por él; todo con tal de llevar las cosas un punto especial. Estaban dentro de su habitación, Illumi se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, mientras que él estaba de pie, junto a la ventana; estaba ahí a propósito porque Illumi tenía la tendencia de ir a asomarse para señalar algún detalle en el cielo. Desde que le había mostrado interés sobre los asuntos de la astrología, Illumi, de vez en cuando, aprovechaba ciertas horas para ir junto a la ventana y decir lo siguiente que debía mirar.

—Ese es el arcoíris lunar —y esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que caminaba hasta la ventana, se paraba junto a él y le señalaba el cielo— rodea toda la luna, hoy estamos de suerte, ¡se ve muy claro todo!

—Sí —contestó sin prestar mucha atención, tenía en su mente un objetivo un poco diferente. Se giró para observar fijamente a Illumi, el cual se dio la vuelta al sentir sus ojos sobre él, y le sonrió dulcemente— ¿ese es Marte, cierto?

Levantó una mano, para apuntar el dichoso punto rojo en el cielo, un movimiento casi natural, pero que provocó que sus cuerpos chocaran en una cercanía deliciosa; sostuvo la camisa de Illumi halándola hacia abajo como si sólo se estuviese sosteniendo para no resbalar. El morocho cayó en su pequeña trampa, su primer reacción fue abrazarle para que no tropezara; era absurdo porque Killua tenía excelentes reflejos y equilibrio, sin embargo, el movimiento del albino le hizo tener esa reacción tan cursi. Se quedaron quietos, en silencio y Killua aprovechó para devolver el abrazo.

—No te muevas —le pidió al mayor, respiró hondo, sentía como temblaba, probablemente por la emoción de tenerle cerca.

—Kil —tuvo el impulso de empujarle, temía que su voluntad no fuera la misma de antes, pero los brazos del menor rodeándole no le permitían darse ese lujo—, no debemos…

—¿Por qué no? —alzó la voz— yo también quiero… yo…

—¿Qué quieres? —intentó empujarle, pero el niño se aferró a él.

—Que tú y yo… eh…

—Ni puedes decirlo. No puedes querer algo que no puedes ni decir.

—¿No me deseas?

—Kil —esa pregunta le alteró bastante, se le hizo agua la boca, el aroma del niño inundaba sus sentidos y le elevaban su deseo de tocarle y besarle—. Kil, yo no puedo resistir. No podré por más tiempo.

Hizo un esfuerzo por soltarse, y esta vez, para su sorpresa vio la mirada de determinación en su hermano menor, el cual le sostenía por la manga de la camisa.

—Yo estoy listo, lo he estado por mucho tiempo, ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a hacerme sufrir así? ¿Es que no te gusto tanto? Porque Illumi… ni siquiera sé qué deseas escuchar de mí.

Era injusto, le había pedido a Alluka diez días, apenas llevaba tres, y ya estaba en su límite. Killua lucía tan apetecible, pequeño y adorable, pidiendo cercanía y atención; rogando por su amor, y él tenía mucho de eso para darle. Se imaginó cuánta carga estaba dejando sobre los hombros del albino al hacerle esperar, y se compadeció, «he sido tan cruel con él…» se regañó mentalmente, miró por última vez al pequeño albino y sin pensarlo más, se dejó llevar. Tomó la muñeca de la mano que sostenía su camisa, llevando su pequeña mano hasta su pecho, a la altura de su corazón para trasmitirle a su hermano que no estaba tranquilo para nada, y se abalanzó sobre él, besándole nerviosamente.

Killua reaccionó un poco lento, había sido realmente inesperado ese beso. Se perdió en esos labios tibios que reclamaban los suyos, y no se hizo de rogar, devolviendo el beso con toda la atención que podía, sintiendo en su palma el corazón que latía cada vez más rápido y fuerte; no quería romper la magia de ese beso, quería adueñarse de esos labios y olvidarse de todo por siempre; tenía miedo que su hermano volviera a separarse bruscamente y pedirle perdón porque definitivamente no lo perdonaría de nuevo, darle tanto y después arrepentirse, era desalmado. Con calma, y lentitud se dieron espacio para separarse.

—Sabes que no podrás retractarte, ¿verdad? —susurró contra sus labios, Illumi.

Killua tembló, esas palabras eran todo lo que deseaba escuchar, al fin se estaban dando esa oportunidad que tanto Leorio le había hablado. Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

—No me retractaré, no lo haré.

—Ni mañana, ni nunca ¿entiendes esto? Yo te pediré más, y más, y no quiero que nadie más lo tenga.

—Y yo tampoco aceptaré que estés con nadie más ¿entiendes tú lo que digo?

Illumi rio.

—Es imposible que yo lo haga, soy adicto a ti.

Killua enrojeció. Illumi no dejó que las palabras quedaran ahí, volvió a tomar sus labios. Esta vez, sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, besándole con ternura, ahora ya podía decirlo, ya no era un sueño, una meta imaginaria, Killua le estaba aceptando; le devolvía el beso con la misma ternura que él lo hacía. Transmitiendo cuidado y respeto, era un niño, nuevo en esto y los besos apasionados podían esperar hasta que se adaptara al cambio. Quería borrar esos momentos de angustia que el ente le forzó a vivir, y para eso deseaba construir nuevos recuerdos sobre aquellos dolorosos y aplastantes.

Se separaron, y el albino suspiró, el cansancio vino a su cuerpo, después de días resistiendo las profundas emociones que tenía que retener para controlarse, le dio hambre y su estómago lo delató delante de su hermano.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

Quería responder que no, que prefería quedarse en su cuarto, asolas con él y seguir con ese momento tan romántico, pero Illumi le tomó de la mano y lo sacó de ahí antes de que pudiera negarse.

—¿A-a dónde vamos?

—A un restaurante, no has comido ¿cierto?

—Espera, espera un momento —quiso detenerse, pero Illumi ya lo había sacado del departamento, y se ruborizó cuando se dio cuenta que sus manos seguían unidas, aún estando en la calle.

—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿tienes algún antojo en particular? —sonrió cuando notó que el pequeño miraba sus manos, se acercó a su rostro y murmuró— ¿qué te sorprende?, ¿no era esto lo que deseabas?

—Ah… no tengo ningún antojo en particular —la cercanía de Illumi ya lo estaba acelerando, su pulso estaba fuera de control.

Los dedos del morocho se enredaban entre los suyos y apretaban suavemente su mano, a lo que él respondió con otro apretón.

Alluka los vio partir desde la ventana, con lágrimas en sus ojos, reconoció que no tenía opción más que aceptar lo que veía, aprobarlo y dar el aviso a Kalluto.

"Killua es feliz".

.'.

A la mañana siguiente Killua despertó de un especial buen humor, no podía borrar esa sonrisa tonta de su cara, repasaba todas las cosas agradables vividas la noche anterior, y lo que seguía, ahora que eran novios. Era una palabra muy especial que resaltaba a donde quiera que fuera, y ya quería ver cómo las cosas cambiarían entre ambos.

Alluka lo interceptó en la cocina, después de desayunar, estaba inquieta tras verlo por unas horas con esa actitud y consideró que era el momento de hablar de ciertos aspectos que debía dejar en claro entre ellos dos.

—¿Ya son novios? —preguntó sin tapujos, como era lo usual en ella.

Killua escuchó esa palabra y enrojeció, no podía creer que ella fuera capaz de usarla con tanta libertad cuando a él le costaba mucho esfuerzo pronunciarla aunque fuera estando a solas. La miró con incredulidad.

—¡Alluka, esto no es…!

—¿Asunto mío? Esto es gracioso, hasta en sus respuestas parece que se ponen de acuerdo.

—¡¿Le preguntaste lo mismo a Illumi?! —no podía creer que esa niña tuviese bastantes agallas. Cualquiera pensaría que era mentira que ella hubiese pasado años encerrada en un cuarto rodeada de juguetes.

—Sí, ¿y bien?, ¿ya lo son?

—Alluka no se te olvide que él y yo somos… —iba a decir "hermanos", pero recordó lo que le había dicho a Illumi, ya no serían más hermanos, no jugarían doble papel, serían una sola cosa y él ya había elegido lo que quería, ¿sería correcto decirlo abiertamente delante de Alluka?— n-no… diferentes.

—Novios —remarcó con velocidad, y se preparó para lo que había ido a buscarle—. Es obvio que entre ustedes hay algo especial; transpiran esa atracción, apenas están juntos y no dejan de coquetearse, no puedo estar cerca de ustedes y fingir que no me doy cuenta que Illumi te ve de una manera no muy normal para llamarlo "hermanos". Ustedes dos ya abandonaron sus lazos de sangre para ser algo más, entre ustedes ya no hay ese lazo. No lo olvides —Killua quedó en silencio, sorprendido por la increíble coincidencia que tenía con el discurso de su hermano—. Pero eso no va a cambiar las cosas entre nosotros— apuntó un dedo índice sobre el pecho del albino— yo soy tu hermana menor —luego levantó su dedo hacia un punto en el espacio— y él es mi hermano mayor, las cosas no van a cambiar entre nosotros. Sólo cambia entre él y tú, todos nosotros no tenemos por qué rebuscar nuestra posición frente a ustedes, no llamaré a ninguno de ustedes "cuñado", eso sería enfermo. Que te quede claro eso.

—¿Qué demonios…? —ella era más madura de lo que sospechaba, a menos que esto fuera parte de la conversación privada que habían sostenido ellos dos hace tiempo—, ¿él te dijo todo esto?

—Illumi es muy estricto con sus propias reglas —ignoró la pregunta.

—Dímelo a mí —no resistió las ganas de decirlo, después de tantos años de tratarlo.

—Él nunca podrá hacer las dos cosas a la vez, no será tu novio y tu hermano. Por eso supuse que tendría que decírtelo, y decirte lo que Kalluto y yo pensamos sobre esto.

—¡¿Kalluto?! —esto estaba llegado a límites insospechados— ¡¿Ustedes dos saben todo?!

—Sí —soltó una risa accidental— y es importante que lo sepas. Nosotros dos no nos interpondremos, pero no nos vayan a tratar como si estuviéramos involucrados en su relación, ¿entendido?

Atrapó la muñeca de la niña antes de que se le escapara y se encerrara en su habitación.

—Ese Kalluto me las va a pagar, no puedo creer que ustedes dos complotaran todo esto a mis espaldas. Sí, entiendo esto que me dices y no, no los veré de otro modo mas que como mis hermanos, pero no deben difundirlo ¿lo entiendes? Podrían poner la vida de ambos en peligro si papá se llegara a enterar.

Ella le sonrió para infundirle tranquilidad.

—Es obvio, sólo sé un buen novio ¿de acuerdo? Es tu primer novio, después de todo.

—Lo dices como si fuera a tener más —su respuesta fue tan sorpresiva que Alluka se ruborizó.

—¡Eso es mejor aún! —se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó—, ¡eres tan bueno! Apuesto que Illumi será un excelente novio también, se nota que es tu fan número uno. ¡Oh, cuídense mucho el uno al otro!, ¿de acuerdo? Yo quiero verlos felices, lo demás no me importa.

Luego de esa conversación, ella logró escapar y encerrarse en su cuarto, sus emociones estaban carcomiéndole desde hace rato. Quería echarse a su cama a llorar, en lugar de eso sacó su celular y marcó a la única persona en la que podía contar cuando se sentía así.

—¡Ya son novios! —gimió adolorida—, Kalluto, ya son novios. Ya me lo dijo Killua.

Le dolía profundamente que fuera así, eran sus hermanos, no podía verlos como dos amigos que se habían enamorado, menos cuando Illumi era muchos años mayor que Killua. Quién sabe qué mañas podría tener que pudiesen lastimar al más chico; pensar que Killua estaba siendo movido a actuar contra su propia naturaleza y que ella debía aparentar como si aquello fuera aceptable era lo peor de todo.

—¿Y por qué lloras? Ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar.

—No puedo… no…

—Sí puedes. Sí, Alluka, y lo vas a seguir haciendo.

Kalluto estaba más sereno, porque le era más fácil enfrentar la realidad sin verla. Era sencillo tener en la mente que todo esto ocurría mientras él trabajaba en arreglar otros desperfectos, sin embargo, era consciente que su hermana no la estaba pasando nada bien.

—No puedo creerlo Kalluto, todo fue más rápido de lo que yo esperaba.

—Dijiste que Killua era feliz, ahora hazte a la idea de que esto es lo que tanto deseábamos. Luego lo arreglaremos, además recuerda el propósito de esto.

Es decir, hacer que Killua lograra enfrentar su duro pasado con su hermano, y seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado antes.

—Illumi no es tonto, sabe lo que tiene que hacer y tratará a Killua con decencia y respeto. Dejará en él muchos buenos recuerdos que suplirán todos los sinsabores que le dio cuando estaba bajo la posesión del ente y tendrá una oportunidad de reparar el daño.

—¡Más le vale que lo haga! Se las verá conmigo si no es así.

—Lo hará, créeme. Hablaré con él luego.

—Yo quiero estar cuando hablen.

—Déjame hacerlo primero yo… necesito hablar con él de asuntos privados. Luego nos reuniremos los tres.

Se limpió las lágrimas, ya no quería llorar más por eso. Era demasiado sufrimiento en tan poco tiempo, y si iban a estar así juntos por un largo periodo, entonces sería mejor que se hiciera a la idea y de verdad aceptara su relación con respeto. Ambos lo querían, ya no era como antes, cuando sólo Illumi era el obsesivo.

999

Escupió la cerveza cuando escuchó la gran noticia. Killua estaba sentado frente a él, con una enorme sonrisa. No había resistido las ganas de ir a contarle a Leorio la gran novedad.

—¡¿Tan pronto?!, ¿qué pasó con eso de esperar, de pensar mejor las cosas? —agitaba sus manos, para darle más dramatismo a sus palabras.

—Ya sabíamos que esto pasaría, Leorio. Era el momento. Esto no podía esperar más.

Fue en busca de unas servilletas para limpiar el desastre que provocó con la cerveza, mientras meditaba en lo que siguiente que le diría a su joven amigo.

—¿Qué debería hacer ahora? —ese era el verdadero motivo por el que estaba con Leorio. Una vez que le había dado el "sí" a su hermano, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué seguiría o cómo esto afectaría su vida.

—Nada muy grande, si es que eso era lo que esperabas —contestó y echó los papeles al bote de basura— todo seguirá igual que siempre, pero la diferencia es que ya serán libres de expresar todo lo que sienten. Supongo que él estaba reservando sus deseos para estos momentos. Él es libre de llamarte, de invitarte a salir como su pareja, tocarte y… —refrenó sus palabras— entre otras cosas.

Recordó el momento en que Illumi, antes de marcharse, se había despidió con un dulce beso que lo dejó en una nube de felicidad. Lo extrañaba y eso que se acababan de ver la noche anterior. Quería más interacción entre ellos.

—Él… —se vio interrumpido, su celular empezó a sonar y vio que se trataba precisamente del dueño de sus pensamientos— es él…

—Contesta —tenía curiosidad sobre la forma en que se hablaban, pero Killua se puso de pie y salió del departamento para hablar junto a las escaleras, mientras que Leorio tuvo que resistir sus ganas de espiarlo.

—Hola, Illumi.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí.

Era un alivio escuchar su voz, el albino sonaba muy contento y eso le inspiraba más deseos de verle.

—Oye… Kil… —no sabía cómo decir lo que deseaba, respiró hondo— me preguntaba si podía verte hoy. Te echo bastante de menos.

Al menos escuchar eso le hacía sentir menos tonto, no era el único que estaba extrañando en medio de una ausencia tan breve.

—Sí, sí —se apresuró a contestar— bueno, Alluka me dijo que quería ir al teatro esta noche. Hay una función mmm… ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?

—¿No crees que Alluka se moleste?

—¿Qué dices? No, no, ella sabe lo… lo nuestro —se ruborizó. Todavía le costaba trabajo expresarlo.

—¿Ella? —se preguntó si eso estaba bien, claro que sabía que tanto ella como Kalluto estaban al tanto de la situación, pero no creyó que se lo harían saber al albino.

—Descuida, Alluka estará feliz de vernos juntos, está loca.

—Claro —era mejor que nada— ¿a qué hora estaría bien que pasara por ustedes?

—La función es a las ocho, pero podríamos vernos desde antes.

—Bien, entonces a las seis voy por ustedes, estaría bien que fuéramos a cenar antes de ir al teatro.

No era la idea que tenía en mente. Quería que se vieran a solas un rato antes de la función, pero ya había propuesto un plan bastante concreto e incluyendo a su hermana, aceptó la invitación y regresó al interior del departamento de Leorio.

—¿Qué pasó? —curioseó Leorio, viendo su sonrisita embobada.

—Lo veré en una hora.

999

Se alistó para verlo, no cabía de la felicidad, Killua lo era todo para él. Por muchos años había resistido sus intenciones, consciente de que era un niño pequeño, y justamente toda su espera al fin daba resultados positivos, cada momento en su vida valía la pena y era mejor, sobre todo al escucharle tan pleno, emocionado por verlo tanto como él. Llegó temprano por ellos, tocó a la puerta, ansioso por ver al chico de hermosos ojos azules.

—Illumi… —saludó, y el mayor no resistió sus impulsos, lo besó fugazmente en los labios, deteniéndose cerca de su rostro para responderle.

—Hola —se distanció un poco y continuó— ¿están listos?

—Sí… —susurró— Alluka ya saldrá de su cuarto.

Dicho esto, casi al instante, la chica salió y vio al mayor de pie frente al marco de la puerta con Killua embobado viéndolo, como su fuera la primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

—¡Listo! —gritó ella para llamar su atención— Ah… Illumi ¿ya lo besaste?

—¡Alluka! —Reclamó el albino.

—Te lo perdiste —contestó con cinismo, y Killua tuvo deseos de esconderse de en medio de ellos—. Lo volvería a hacer pero no quiero que Killua me lance otra cuchara a la cabeza.

—¡Te lo estás buscando! —amenazó al morocho, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haberle lanzado el cubierto cuando estaba tan emocional, no lograba habituarse a escucharlos hablarse como si fuera muy normal que entre ellos dos hubiera una relación y a su vez, la mano de Illumi, sobre su cabeza lo hizo relajarse un poco.

—¿Nos vamos?

—¡Sí! —contestó Alluka satisfecha.

Tuvieron una noche bastante agradable, Illumi se comportó a la altura, después de tanto estudiar sobre el signo de Killua era consciente de lo importante que era la familia y el romance para el albino, se aseguraba de tratar a su hermana con mucha atención y cuidado para que Killua lo notara y apreciara ese gesto amable, y por supuesto, le demostraba su afecto en cada detalle, tomando su mano durante la función, acariciando sus dedos, sutiles gestos que no serían notados por cualquiera. Él no era esa clase de personas que se desvivían abiertamente frente a todos por la persona que amaba, prefería los pequeños detalles que enriquecían la vida de su amado, y serle útil ante todo, con eso podía darse por satisfecho.

Al final de la función Killua no lo dejó marcharse, le pidió de forma indirecta que se quedaran en su cuarto a conversar un rato, y casi le rogó a Alluka en secreto, que les dejara a solas.

—¿Te gustó la obra? —le preguntó a Illumi una vez que estuvieron en privado. Durante toda la función no lo había escuchado decir palabra alguna.

—La fierecilla domada —respondió— alguna vez leí el guión, pero nunca antes estuve en una representación de ella. Fue agradable.

—Yo no podía dejar de reír, Petruchio es un personaje épico.

—Un donjuán machista —alzó las cejas, Killua tenía las típicas costumbres de un asesino, lo cual era entendible, dado que fue criado por su padre y su abuelo. En cambio, a Illumi, para su desgracia, Nimrod lo había educado en un modo muy extraordinario. Enseñándole a apreciar valores que el hombre comúnmente no valoraba— no dirías lo mismo si Catalina fuera Alluka.

—Aguafiestas —reprochó—. De todos modos fue gracioso.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo, prefiero éste humor sencillo que los monólogos absurdos que ahora presentan en la televisión.

—¡Ni me lo recuerdes! Gon y yo nos llevamos muchas decepciones al querer entretenernos con esos programas.

La convivencia era sencilla ahora que tenían puntos en común, y compartían un poco más de sus vidas. Illumi se sentó en la cama seguido por el menor. Killua tenía ahora más curiosidad que antes sobre las actividades que su hermano realizaba cuando estaba en posesión del ente; sospechaba que estaba cargando con muchos problemas en sus hombros y deseaba ayudarlo, esperaba pacientemente a que él se animara a contarle por voluntad propia sus pesares y poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que eso sería una misión difícil de conseguir dado que él no parecía interesado en hablar de esos temas, los evadía, daba vueltas hasta que encontraba una salida y eso le angustiaba, quería tener más cercanía a él, ganarse su entera confianza.

Los días pasaron con velocidad, más de lo que imaginó que sería. Cada día era único y especial, sentía más y más apego al morocho. Quería estar con él, tanto así que terminaron por verse todos los días, al principio era por las noches, luego comenzaron a verse cada vez más temprano hasta que duraban desde la mañana, hasta la noche juntos. No se aburrían el uno del otro, estaban tan unidos y se sentían tan bien que la relación se volvió natural. Killua no batallaba en decir que estaba disfrutando de esa cercanía; Illumi le sorprendía a cada instante, provocándole ternura dado que, de vez en cuando, lograba ver la dulce vergüenza que sentía cada vez que se abría a él y mostraba ese lado sensible y romántico que poseía en realidad.

Como prefería pasar el tiempo con el morocho, las visitas a Leorio se redujeron considerablemente, solía verlo cuando se encontraban en medio de las escaleras camino a su departamento, pero fuera de eso, lo llegó a visitar unas cuantas veces sólo para reafirmar que su relación iba viento en popa. Siempre diciendo todas las cosas espléndidas que iba descubriendo en su camino.

—Bueno, creo que esta es nuestra despedida —le informó Leorio.

Un día antes había recibido la notificación de que se reuniera con Cheadle para revisar sus estudios durante esos días de aparente descanso antes de marcharse al Continente Oscuro. Iba con miedo de dejarlo solo, cerca de ese hombre mayor que se hacía llamar novio del pequeño albino. Tenía buen concepto de su pareja, un hombre trabajador, responsable y educado, que no se había propasado nunca con él, ni buscado algo más que sólo una buena relación, sana, y que no le estorbaba para nada, pero las malas costumbres podrían salir a la luz tarde o temprano.

—Me alegra mucho haberme encontrado contigo —confesó— no habría sabido qué hacer.

—Killua, prométeme algo —lo tomó por los hombros— prométeme que no dejarás que ese hombre se propase contigo. Que te cuidarás…

Leorio se sentía absurdo. En su juventud sus padres también llegaron a advertirle sobre su cuidado personal y sexual, ignorando por completo los consejos y haciendo cuanto deseó con su cuerpo en su momento. Ahora podía comprender mejor esos consejos insistentes. Quería que ese niño no cayera en malos pasos y de hecho, no quería marcharse.

—¿De qué estás hablando Leorio? —se quejó— él nunca me haría daño, de eso estoy seguro.

Por supuesto que no podía esperar a que él le entendiera, era demasiado joven para darse cuenta de ciertos detalles. Además, no sabía si Killua tenía alguna experiencia sexual antes de eso, personalmente creía que todo sería más simple si se tratara de una relación común, una chica de su edad; bajo esas circunstancias estaba dispuesto a darle consejos sobre cómo hacer mejor las cosas y complacer a la chica, pero esto le sobrepasaba, y por motivos que le parecían obvios, consideraba que Killua sería el pasivo en la relación, así que con mucho temor se hizo a la idea de que era algo que no podría evitar por más que se lo planteara.

—Yo entiendo lo que crees —se aclaró la garganta para armarse de valor a lo siguiente que diría—, pero Killua, escucha esto: si un día decides tener relaciones sexuales con ese tipo, como médico que deseo ser, te diré que… es algo que duele, pero no es un dolor que no puedas soportar. No es un dolor imposible, debe haber mucha lubricación, él debe prestarte mucha atención y cuidado —remarcó con toda la seriedad que pudo, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos— prométeme que si te duele demasiado, si después de ése día tu cuerpo no se repone como debería, me lo dirás ¿de acuerdo? Si ese maldito hijo de perra te lastima me las va a pagar. No me importa lo que tenga qué hacer, si ese infeliz no te cuida como debería, yo me aseguraré de que pague.

Killua estaba rojo de vergüenza, hablar de sexo era todavía muy fuerte para él, aunque ya no era tan impresionante como antes. Ahora sabía lo que era mantener una relación sexual, y para ser honestos, no lo encontraba tan repulsivo como llegó a creer que sería. Tal vez lo había hecho con Nimrod, pero ese tipo había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso y delicado como dejarle una horrenda impresión de lo que significaba. Por supuesto, todavía le provocaba escalofríos, y esas palabras de Leorio trajeron a su mente ciertos recuerdos penosos que prefería mantener ocultos.

—S-sí… descuida, sé cómo lidiar con esto.

—¿En serio? —no lo podía creer, menos con la expresión cabizbaja del muchacho.

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó con firmeza.

—De acuerdo, yo, de todos modos, quiero mantenerme informado —se marchó, no sin antes pasarle un número para mantenerse en contacto e hizo comprometerse al menor que se mantendría en contacto constante y le avisaría sobre cualquier cambio que hubiera en la relación, después de eso Leorio pudo sentirse tranquilo de partir sin mayores cargas.

999

Una semana después de que Leorio se fuera, Illumi le avisó que pronto regresaría a la montaña, sus vacaciones acabarían así que ése sería último día en que estarían juntos. Planeaba marcharse durante la noche para llegar por la mañana a la montaña y encontrarse con su padre, seguramente ese viaje lo conduciría a muchas tareas nuevas y existía la posibilidad de que se ausentara por más de tres días a sus citas con Killua, así que temía que la respuesta del menor fuera negativa. Por eso no se molestó al escuchar la reacción del albino al anunciarle sus partida, y es que, estar sin ver a su amado, era perjudicial; entre más se acercaba la hora de alejarse, más angustiado se le notaba.

—Tranquilo, Kil, volveremos a estar juntos, como antes.

El menor le dirigió una expresión severa, sabía que se volverían a ver pero eso no le bastaba.

—No quiero verte como antes… —«quiero verte todos los días», pero eso fue todo lo que atinó a decir. Últimamente así era su comunicación, Killua no se atrevía a decir las cosas como completamente deseaba. Para su bien, Illumi le conocía de toda la vida y comprendía todo lo que omitía con su boca.

—Nos veremos tan seguido como me sea posible, lo prometo. ¿Acaso crees que no quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad?

Killua le respondió con una sonrisa tímida y desvió su atención en el momento en que Alluka salió de la tienda con un gran cono de nieve. Corrió hacia donde estaban sus dos hermanos y se les unió en el camino de vuelta a la casa. También estaba al tanto del nerviosismo que su hermano mayor tenía por estar a solas con su novio, y pese a que ella quería retrasar un tanto las cosas para que esos dos pasaran menos tiempo a solas, no debía hacerlo o Killua no lo tomaría muy bien. Todo el día lo notó estresado, frunciendo el ceño a cada rato; particularmente irritable cuando hablaban de la hora y lo tarde que se estaba volviendo.

Para cuando por fin estuvieron a la soledad de su cuarto, Illumi se dedicó a abrazarlo y besarlo tanto como podía.

—No quiero que te vea Kikyo…

—No podría evitarlo, aunque te prometo que la evadiré todo lo posible

—¿En verdad tienes que irte ahora…? —cuestionó el menor, sosteniendo las manos de su amado.

—Viajar de noche no es tan malo, llegaría por la mañana a casa, y descansar un rato —apretó suavemente las manos del menor atrayéndolas a su pecho.

—¿Pero… ahora mismo? ¿No podrías irte mañana?

—Mañana es cuando debo estar allá.

—Mañana por la mañana podrías irte, y llegarías en la tarde a la montaña.

—Igual debo ir a dormir —se rio.

—¿Y si te quedas a dormir aquí?

Era la primera vez que lo veía de ese modo, tan ansioso, temeroso de perder el contacto al que tanto se había acostumbrado los días pasados. Esa invitación era una gran tentación para él, tenerlo cerca toda la noche, escuchar su respiración, llenarse de su aroma y contagiarse con su buen ánimo, sería la mejor forma de cerrar ese primer mes al lado del ser que más amaba en el mundo.

—Ah… —detestaba pensar las cosas, evaluar si era conveniente o no quedarse, por todos los dioses, él quería quedarse y olvidar sus itinerarios por un día— dormir, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué?

—Sólo quería asegurarme, digo, si me quedara aquí, tendría que irme temprano, así que no estaría mal dormir suficientes horas.

—Claro. Si tú me dices que durmamos, lo haremos, sólo quiero que estés… —y ahí quedaba su fuerza de voluntad para decir cosas agradables.

—Claro que sí —besó su frente— ¿tienes enjuague bucal? No traigo conmigo mi cepillo de dientes, y no quiero dejarle una mala impresión a mi pequeño novio.

La risa de Illumi en esas circunstancias, lejos de hacerle enojar, sólo acentuaba su rubor. Él era tan honesto y libre de decir esa clase de expresiones cuando estaban a solas, era cálido y dulce en muchas maneras, y quería corresponderle, hacerle sentir de ese mismo modo, pero se le dificultaba bastante.

—Alluka compró varios cepillos hace días, no lograba elegir uno sólo, le gustaron los colores… —suspiró— niñas… —y murmuró al final con un deje de reproche— te daré uno de esos. Se apartó y fue en busca de uno de los mentados cepillos que estaban en la alacena del comedor, y regresó.

—Gracias. Pasaré al baño, ¿de acuerdo? —Killua asintió y permaneció inmóvil hasta que la puerta del baño se cerró.

Desde que Leorio le había hablado de las cuestiones sexuales, ahora tenía ese pensamiento constante, se preguntaba si Illumi sentía esa necesidad aunque no lo demostraba, e inconscientemente comenzaba a desear que la tuviera. Durante esos días se había estado preguntado cómo sería hacerlo con Illumi; recordaba su cuerpo desnudo y se sonrojaba, su cuerpo se encendía en deseo. De alguna manera, sin percatarse de sus deseos más oscuros, estaba esperando a ver si esa noche el mayor se animaba a dar un paso más, pedirle un poco más de él. Se mordió el labio imaginando que su novio saldría del baño, se recostaría a su lado y con suerte, recibiría un poco más.

—¡Debo cambiarme de ropa! —murmuró alarmado y se dio prisa por ponerse el pijama, aprovechando que Illumi continuaba en el baño. En secreto pensaba que si su hermano lo veía con esa ropa tan cómoda y fácil de quitar, podría darle otra idea tendría sobre lo que harían esa noche de soledad.

En efecto, cuando Illumi salió del baño con su cabello recogido en una coleta baja, y se encontró con el albino sentado en la cama —con el pijama puesto— se le hizo agua la boca. Contuvo la respiración en un intento por sacar esos pensamientos de su mente «no es momento» se dijo muchas veces, para calmarse. Amaba profundamente a ese niño tanto así que deseaba dejarle la mejor de las impresiones posible y ante ese pensamiento era fácil sostener sus deseos. Killua fue al baño y fue turno del mayor de quedarse con sus pensamientos, no sabía cómo decirlo pero parecía como si ese niño estuviera coqueteándole y eso era más que tentador porque si descubría que era así, posiblemente no podría tener voluntad para resistirse.

Se subió a la cama, acomodando las cobijas y su espacio para recostarse en él. Era más cómodo de lo que se veía, y de inmediato sintió el peso del cansancio; había estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo para permanecer activo, así que se sentó para no quedarse dormido y terminó por despertar cuando vio al albino salir con su destellante sonrisa y sus ojos iluminados de la emoción, seguramente provocada por tenerle ahí en su cuarto.

—¿Listo? —le invitó a recostarse a su lado.

El pequeño se acomodó junto a él, viendo de forma entretenida a su hermano, vigilando los movimientos de sus manos, de su mirada, esperanzado por ver un destello de lujuria en su expresión.

—Sí —en cuanto se acostó, Illumi aprovechó el momento, se dio la vuelta y lo besó.

Estando a solas, la noche entrada y en el silencio, era inevitable desear hacer algo más que sólo acostarse. Lo besó con un aire apasionado, colocando una mano sobre la mejilla del menor, empujándolo contra la cama, ahondando el beso hasta casi dejarle sin aliento.

—Vamos a dormir —murmuró al finalizar. Acarició su mejilla y le sonrió.

—¿Sólo dormir? —preguntó Killua, sin poder resistirlo.

—Claro, ¿qué otra cosa más te gustaría hacer?

Hubo un silencio incómodo, era como un "obviamente no quiero dormir, quiero hacer otra cosa contigo", pero sin poder ser expresado abiertamente, Killua sólo pensaba «tómame», e Illumi trataba de enfocar sus pensamientos en todo lo bonito que resultaría si hacía bien su papel como novio responsable, y resistía la tentación de esa noche.

—Illumi… tú… no piensas en mmm… —entre más hablaba más enrojecía, lo cual era un tanto cómico— ¿no tienes necesidades especiales?

El silencio volvió, era una pregunta retórica compleja de responder, más porque podría darse a malentender y eso sería desafortunado por completo.

—Mi deseo va más allá que sólo eso, Kil —al menos logró resolver la forma de decirlo. Enredó sus dedos en las blancas hebras— deseo tu absoluta felicidad y satisfacción, aunque siendo franco, por el momento no lo requiero, y creo que te tengo la suficiente confianza para pedírtelo si me llegara a hacer falta.

Durante todo su discurso no paró de ver a su rostro. Su hermano mayor era cada día más atractivo a sus ojos, con su sonrisa galante, su cuerpo bien formado y musculoso, sus atractivos físicos, emocionales e intelectuales le fascinaban.

—¿Y si yo te lo pidiera? —preguntó deliberadamente, de nuevo colocó en un dilema a su hermano.

—Sí tú me lo pidieras, por supuesto que lo tomaría en cuenta para un futuro —sonrió—. ¿Ahora me dirás qué cosa tienes pensando hacer esta noche? No estaría mal desvelarme si es por ti.

Había sido tan sorpresivamente amable que no se le ocurrió decir en el momento alguna excusa. Killua se preguntó el motivo por el cual su hermano se negaría a hacerlo cuando lo deseaba en realidad, pero no quiso indagar demasiado con tal de no hostigarlo, después de todo, era un tema delicado. Si él no se sentía preparado todavía para esa clase de actividades, entonces era mejor esperar. El problema era que ahora debía idear algo para sustituir el vacío creado por sus palabras, algo que justificara su sugerencia nocturna.

Respiró hondo, miró atentamente a los ojos negros de su hermano y se levantó, esta vez para robar un beso del mayor. Era la primera vez que se esforzaba por besarlo de ese modo, desde que su relación había iniciado, y era consciente de que él debía poner de su parte para que la relación progresara, tal como Leorio le llegó a explicar en algunas ocasiones. Colocó una mano en el cuello del mayor y lo atrajo más hacia sí mismo, hundiéndose entre sus labios. Moviendo su boca, sintiendo cómo poco a poco el mayor lo volvía a recostar contra la cama para encender más el beso, tuvieron que separarse puesto que luego acabarían haciendo algo más para lo que todavía no estaban listos.

—Ahora sí, creo que podré dormir —sonrió Killua.

Illumi lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, en un dulce abrazo, y el menor se acurrucó junto a él, sí que sería una larga noche con ambos haciendo el esfuerzo por no pensar en lo evidente. Sus cuerpos tan cerca y sin poder cruzar sus límites, desviando sus pensamientos en algo que no delatara su excitación. Illumi casi no pudo descansar por temor de que sus manos se deslizaran y tocaran piel que no debía ser tocada aún, y Killua no le ayudaba dado que inconscientemente terminaba por coquetear con su cercanía a su hermano, intentando provocar que las manos del mayor llegaran a partes que hasta ahora se había resistido.

Illumi llegó a la montaña durante la noche. Despegarse del niño al final resultó demasiado difícil, todavía por la mañana le convenció que se quedara a desayunar junto a él, y lo acompañó hasta que el dirigible llegó por él. Tuvo que prometerle muchas veces que volvería y estaría con él por más tiempo, hasta que se despidieron con un discreto y fugaz beso. Eran conscientes que debían tener cuidado sobre el tiempo y lugar en el que explayaban sus muestras de afecto.

Esta vez, su recibimiento fue muy diferente a cuando Nimrod estaba ocupando su lugar. Tras muchos años de temer al mayor de los Zoldyck, por primera vez llegaba en un estado neutral, tanto así que no muchos se percataron que él estaba ahí hasta que le vieron de pie frente a la puerta del cuarto de su padre, escribiendo atentamente en su celular.

"Ya estoy en casa, hablaré con papá. Me comunicaré contigo más tarde".

Esperó un rato no muy largo y recibió su respuesta: "de acuerdo, mantenme al tanto de todo. Te echo de menos".

Sonrió, Killua era tan tierno que era imposible no llenarse de ese sentimiento puro cada vez que leía sus palabras.

Abrió las puertas y vio a su padre solo, le intrigó la forma en que le recibió: serio, un tanto confuso por ver a su hijo tan tranquilo después de tanto tiempo actuando como si estuviera al borde de una explosión. Saludó, y tomó asiento frente a él.

—Te has de preguntar por qué te hice venir en un día como este —aclaró— tu madre salió a una reunión urgente, y tu abuelo está en la isla. Quiero aprovechar que estamos a solas para hablar libremente sobre tu posición en estos momentos, Illumi, quiero saber qué es lo que deseas que pase ahora, ¿quieres que te entregue a alguien de los Asesinos o prefieres que te comprometa con alguna mujer?

Eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque sospechaba de la ausencia de su madre tan oportuna. Seguramente ella se encontraba con los Iluminados, escuchando ahora el castigo que le correspondería por su traición a la hermandad.

—Sobre eso, bueno, éste mes me ha servido para pensar y evaluar lo que realmente me conviene hacer al respecto. Francamente no deseo ser entregado ni comprometido con nadie, al menos no por ahora, si me dieras a elegir, diría que preferiría esperar unos años más. Por el momento prefiero trabajar para la familia, Kalluto está en sus asuntos, Killua tiene tu permiso para estar fuera de casa y Milluki, definitivamente no puede hacer el papel que hace falta para los trabajos de la familia. Si me marcho tendrás que hacer todo sólo.

Silva se quedó en silencio, meditando en el deseo de su hijo mayor.

—Para serte honesto, detesto la idea de que te involucres con uno de los hombres de la isla. Para bien o para mal eres mi hijo…, pensar que te estoy dando a uno de esos hombres y sus fetiches… Claro, aceptaría si me lo pidieras, pero ahora creo que seguiré tu deseo. El problema aquí es que tu abuelo se está dando cuenta que ya dudas de tu primera decisión y se está apresurando en conseguir a alguien para ti lo más pronto posible, pero usaré tu excusa para arreglarlo.

Illumi se relajó, era bueno saber que podía contar con su papá en esas condiciones, además tenía tiempo para prevenir que Killua se enredara en algo desagradable.

—Kalluto está bajo el mando de su madre, por eso trato de no intervenir en los asuntos de ella, no quiero causarle disgustos; pero Killua… bueno, él pronto se verá forzado a volver a casa, ahí no pienso intervenir.

Sintió que su corazón se estremecía, algo en esas palabras le sabía muy mal.

—¿Forzado?

—Tú sabes la verdad ahora. Él todavía no, y no pienso decírsela, prefiero que sea del mismo modo en que tú lo viste, por ti mismo. Una vez que lo ves, ya no puedes huir de ello.

Era cierto, Illumi podía pretender que no le importaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ni cuántas vidas se vieran afectadas por la situación del mundo, pero su participación en la humanidad no sería evadida, en cualquier momento tendría que volver a trabajar para la hermandad de los Iluminados. Por tanto tenía dos opciones: podía trabajar para ellos desde la familia o dentro de la posición que el único le había delegado. Hablar de huir era imposible; grandes consecuencias aparecerían el día en que negara su posición, la hermandad no perdonaba la traición, no lo matarían, pero sí lo harían volver a cualquier costo.

—Papá, ¿Killua se verá involucrado…?

—Sí —contestó, pero parecía no tener alma, no sentir ni la más mínima preocupación por lo que le fuera a pasar si caía en manos de la hermandad.

—¿No crees que sería perjudicial?

—Esto no te corresponde a ti, lo importante aquí es que tú y yo planeemos algo para detener a tu abuelo antes de que las cosas avancen más. Requeriré que sigas trabajando y, cuando yo te lo pida, vayas a la isla. Estoy seguro que Joab te dará refugio. Le pediré que finja estar en negociación con nosotros y así evitaremos que papá te entregue.

Sudó frío, ese nombre le provocaba náuseas, más si tendría que estar en su casa —a solas y a su merced—. Su disciplina le diría que no le atacara, menos considerándolo un aliado importante para la familia, mientras que su corazón y fidelidad por su hermano le insistirían en permanecer lejos de él.

—Por ahora sólo ocúpate del trabajo —la voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

No debía precipitarse a armar un plan, hasta no estar seguro de la posición en la que Killua se pondría. Era más relevante saber lo que ocurriría con su niño, sin importar nada, lo mantendría a salvo. Terminando de hablar con su papá, salió más preocupado y presionado que antes para llamar a Killua. Tenía mucha ansiedad por escuchar su voz y calmarse un poco. Le marcó y éste respondió con voz ronca.

—¿Hola?

—Oh… Kil, lo siento, te desperté —recordó la diferencia de horarios, seguramente ahí eran las cuatro de la mañana y el niño debía estar bastante cansado.

—No, no… estoy bien, ¿estás bien?

—Lo estoy —resistió el deseo de hablar un poco más— sólo quería que lo supieras, más tarde te marcaré, por favor ve a dormir.

—Pero…

—Más tarde, Kil, tendremos tiempo.

—Mmm —no podía insistir, además sí que estaba cansado— de acuerdo, estaré esperando tu llamada.

Colgó, y todavía con los nervios alterados, se fue a dormir como pudo. Además, era preferible marcharse de la casa por la mañana, para no encontrarse con su madre o su abuelo, sobre todo con la primera porque a Killua no le haría gracia que le viera lúcido.

Por la mañana, después de abordar el dirigible, llamó de vuelta a Killua. Era de tarde cuando contestó el teléfono, pero el niño estaba en una feria y el ruido del lugar no le permitía escuchar bien su voz. Demasiada mala suerte. Le dijo que se comunicaría después, pero con el viaje y el trabajo pendiente, se dio cuenta que no le podría marcar, sólo le envió un mensaje disculpándose por no llamar y tuvo que esperar hasta el día siguiente para volver intentar comunicarse con él.

Nuevamente llamó por la tarde, Killua estaba de vuelta con Alluka en medio del viaje.

—¿Por casualidad, sería posible que tuviéramos una conversación privada? —le preguntó, aunque no albergaba esperanza en recibir una respuesta positiva.

—Lo siento, podría ir al baño, pero no creo poder durar mucho tiempo ahí.

—No, está bien. Kil —tenía tantos deseos de decirle todo lo ocurrido— me hace falta verte… —y eso era todo lo que atinó a decir. Killua se emocionó por ello, pero no tuvo el valor de responderle.

—¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo? —preguntó intentando no sonar muy ansioso.

—Estaba pensando, papá me dio veinte días para terminar los trabajos, así que tengo planeado tomarme esta semana para terminar todo y el resto de los días quedarme contigo, no sé si eso te parezca bien.

—Pero, eso significaría que no te veré en toda la semana —no le gustó de entrada esa idea, no obstante, era mejor que verlo unas cuantas horas durante varios días distribuidos— ¿estarás bien?

—Kil, mi deseo está más que satisfecho —aclaró— el ente no volverá sólo porque me ausente una semana, y te llamaré tanto como me sea posible.

Todavía con desanimo, aceptó la propuesta, lo echaría de menos, y más ahora que se había acostumbrado a verlo seguido. Dejarlo ir por tantos días sería largo y angustiante.

 _ **Y aquí vamos, Killua con la carta, Illumi a punto de un paro cardíaco y todo el mundo mirándolos. Incluidos ustedes e.e**_

 _ **Nos vemos en Noviembre 9.'.**_

 _ **Yuuki: Hey :) ya lo sé, sé que lo dejo en partes divertidas, pero creo que hoy lo compensé un poco con un final más o menos neutral ¿no? *suspiro* todo el mundo quiere ver a Leorio enterarse... pero ¿no quieres ver a Killua tener una relación bonita por un tiempo más? Déjalos estar felices. T-T me dices que no me quieres y me amenazas, no es justo... eres mala conmigo Yuuki, mala, *se echa a llorar***_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Perdón por la demora, ya saben que suelo publicar desde temprano pero estos días no han sido los mejores para mí.'._**

 **HADOS  
**

 **Capítulo 8**

Los días pasaban con lentitud; Killua constantemente se preguntaba cómo pudo haber aceptado estar lejos por tanto tiempo, entonces se alentaba recordándose que lo vería por varios días seguidos. Tal vez con un poco de suerte, estando a solas en el hotel, la relación subiría de nivel. Usualmente así se le iba el tiempo, pensando en su hermano y extrañando su cercanía; de vez en cuando sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia esos rumbos oscuros que jamás creyó que llegarían a su mente, recuerdos de su cuerpo desnudo, de la sensación placentera, sus respiraciones unidas y luego aterrizaba, regañándose por volver a recordar algo que, eliminando la imagen de Nimrod, le resultaba apetecible.

Pasados los siete días, Illumi anunció que viajaría esa noche a donde los dos chicos Zoldyck estaban. Killua se emocionó tanto que no se preocupó por ocultar su felicidad y claro, Alluka estaba satisfecha de verle así, no obstante, quedó pasmada en sus pensamientos cuando supo que sería una visita larga; le preocupaba lo que pasaría ahora entre sus dos hermanos. La última noche, sin importar lo discretos que habían sido, ella supo que Illumi se había quedado a dormir con el menor y sus malos recuerdos volvieron.

—Rentarás otro cuarto para que duerma ahí Illu- _nii_ , ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? —ni siquiera lo había pensado, hasta ese momento lo único que deseaba era verlo, detalles como ese eran lo de menos. Inconscientemente estaba dando por un hecho que su amante dormiría con él— sí, claro… —por eso dio una respuesta vaga.

—No van a dormir juntos —sentenció—. Hermano, no, ¿tú crees que no me di cuenta que durmieron juntos el otro día?

—¡¿Nos estuviste espiando?!

—¡No dormirán juntos! He dicho.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia Alluka. Que yo duerma con él no tiene nada de malo, él es mi… —se detuvo, de nuevo tenía esa incapacidad para decir las cosas tal como eran— ya sabes de lo que hablo.

—Ni siquiera te atreves a decirlo y quieres que lo tome más en serio.

—De todos modos no tienes de qué preocuparte. Illumi es muy respetuoso. Además, sí, rentaré otra habitación para él.

Y así fue; con un poco de pena por tener que decirle a Illumi que su hermana no quería que durmieran juntos, rentó otro cuarto, justamente frente al suyo, y de ese modo sólo bastaría cruzar de puerta en puerta para verse. Eso en el supuesto caso de que fuesen a cumplir su palabra. El problema fue que Alluka no era tonta, y en cuanto notó que sus cuartos estaban demasiado cerca sospechó de las intenciones del albino.

—Si querías disimular que no dormirían juntos, al menos debiste esforzarte un poco más.

Killua se puso pálido por ser descubierto y aunque tenía valor para ocultar sus intenciones, decidió que era momento de comenzar a confrontar la realidad.

—Me gusta mucho, ¿sabes? —no levantó la voz, fue claro y directo, tanto como tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo— no sé cuándo lo volveré a ver, por eso quiero aprovechar el tiempo libre que me dedica…

Ella abrió los ojos, impresionada por escucharle confesarse así. Era la primera vez que lo oía decir las cosas sin pena y por la seriedad con la que lo decía, tuvo que asimilarlo.

—Bueno, sí… dicen que cuando te gusta mucho alguien, tratas de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con esa persona, saber todo de ella… tal vez, es lo que te ocurre.

—No te preocupes por nosotros Alluka, todo va bien, no dormiré con él, si es lo que quieres escuchar.

Ella bajó la mirada, estaban a mitad de pasillo, poco antes de que cada uno se retirara a sus cuartos a dormir. Illumi llegaría por la madrugada así que contaba con que estarían a solas por un rato más.

—Yo te vi con Nimrod una noche… —dijo en voz alta, por primera vez se atrevía a hablar de ese tabú— tal vez en ese momento no entendía lo que pasaba, pero me dolió tanto como si lo entendiera. Hermano, no sé si esté lista para enfrentar esto. No aun, y me asusta saber que ustedes dos están a solas haciendo algo como eso.

Era doloroso recordar, más aún viniendo de la boca de su hermana. Tomó aire y con decisión habló.

—No te diré que no pasará —la impresión de su hermana—, es algo que eventualmente Illumi va a necesitar, pero cuando eso ocurra… —contestó, dispuesto a transmitir su confianza, no dejaría que ella le hiciera dudar ahora que estaba tan feliz en su relación— te prometo que seremos cuidadosos, no dejaré que te enteres, simplemente pasará cuando deba pasar y nuestra relación no va a cambiar.

Ella sonrió. Si hablaba así era porque en verdad no habían hecho nada obsceno hasta ahora, sólo dormir. Eso significaba que ella podría descansar tranquila, creyendo que ellos dos sólo hacían eso, dormir juntos, visualizar las cosas desde ese punto era más sencillo, aún si era mentira; si en un momento ellos dos dejaban esa actividad y la transformaban en otra cosa, estaría bien porque ella no se enteraría, seguiría feliz en su nube de "ellos sólo duermen juntos". Killua estaba siendo el adorable hermano mayor que siempre amó, el que la cuidaba incluso de sus propios temores.

—Gracias.

Illumi llegó por la madrugada; cargaba una pequeña maleta de mano con un par de mudas. Venía cansado, tanto del viaje como del estrés por tener que hablar con su hermano sobre los complejos temas que vendrían y que no le habían dejado descansar. Esperaba llegar a recepción y preguntar por su cuarto, y en cambio encontró a su pequeño amor sentado entre los sillones de la entrada, esperándole ahí con una agradable expresión que le provocó una sonrisa. Caminó hacia él, y el adolescente se puso de pie para saludar.

—¿No es un poco tarde para estar despierto? —acarició su mejilla. Moría por besarle, pero no lo haría ahí, no frente a todo el mundo.

—Tengo tu llave.

Una excusa barata, bien podía haberla dejado en la recepción. Su conciencia le regañó por su pésima mentira; «te extrañé», era lo que deseaba decir y no lograba pronunciar.

—Y yo a ti —irónicamente Illumi logró descifrar su intrínseco mensaje. Killua rió por la simpleza con la que habían salido esas palabras, tan acertadas.

Lo condujo hasta su cuarto y enseguida le entregó la llave e Illumi abrió, mirando a un lado para despedirse del pequeño. Sin embargo, Killua tenía otros planes en mente, se le quedó viendo en silencio batallando por soltar las palabras que tanto deseaba.

—¿Te mmm… te quedarás ahí? —alargaba las palabras, pretendiendo prolongar el tiempo.

—Kil… dijiste que Alluka no quiere que durmamos juntos —le recordó la situación, ya conociendo su destino final.

—Sí, pero es sólo si ella se entera.

No fue necesario que lo repitiera; dejó la maleta en el cuarto, volvió a poner el cerrojo y el rostro alegre del albino le dijo que esa acción no podía haberle complacido más. Killua le señaló su cuarto, abrió la puerta y le invitó a pasar. El morocho entró primero, vio que la cama lista, con aroma a cuarto limpio, y se dio la vuelta justo cuando Killua entraba y cerraba la puerta.

—Espero no te moleste que… —apenas el albino comenzaba hablar, sintió como era jalado por el hombro izquierdo, arrinconado y sus labios arrebatados por un intenso beso. No tuvo tiempo de prepararse, Illumi estaba hambriento por él, pudo percibirlo en la intensidad con la que devoraba su boca.

—Sabes a café y galletas —susurró contra su mejilla.

—Quería mantenerme despierto —se ruborizó.

Illlumi sabía a pasta dental, probablemente lo único que tenía planeado para esa noche era precisamente dormir.

—Vamos a dormir —confirmó sus pensamientos.

—D-dijiste que tenías algo qué decir.

—Podemos hablarlo mañana, tenemos tiempo de sobra —besó su frente y lo tomó de la mano para que se apartara de la pared— me importa mucho que duermas lo necesario.

—Pero…

—Kil… ¿harías esto por mí?

Se sintió sutilmente chantajeado y no le dio importancia, era el chantaje más noble que había escuchado provenir de su hermano mayor. Se tuvo que resignar a sólo dormir esa noche, con el placer de hacerlo en la cercanía de esa persona que tanto le atraía.

Por la mañana Illumi regresó a su cuarto para que su hermana no descubriera el incumplimiento de su palabra. Reconocía estar apenado de mentirle puesto que no le era de su conocimiento el asunto de la criatura que habitaba en su hermana; al morocho le preocupaba que la entidad le agrediera si les descubría. En cambio Killua, se mostró sonriente, completamente repuesto de sus malos días y saludó a Illumi como si no le hubiera visto. Alluka les pidió que la llevaran al centro comercial, no dio sus motivos, pero ellos dos sólo querían pasar el día juntos así que cualquier detalle extra, les importaba poco.

Llegaron a una esquina cerca a un puente; Alluka entró a una tienda pequeña con grandes vidrios y ellos optaron por esperarla, sólo vigilándola por fuera. Killua se sentó sobre una columna de concreto e Illumi se recargó en la pared, a un lado de él.

—¿Ya me dirás? —vio que él observaba los movimientos de su hermana— No te preocupes, ella tardará, se ha estado tardando mucho entre cada tienda. Tiene muchas ganas de comprar algo en especial, no tengo idea de qué, pero por lo visto no logra decidirse.

—Hablé con papá —comenzó a hablar—, durante la conversación me dio a entender que los Iluminados te van a buscar.

—¿A mí? Yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos. No habría motivo para que ellos lo hicieran.

Cierto que esto le sorprendía al albino; su primer contacto con ellos no lo había encontrado negativo del todo. El Barón era relativamente desagradable, pero nada que no pudiera resistir, y la causa de su contacto estuvo completamente bien justificada.

—Quizá lo ves así, pero mamá es parte de ellos, papá también. Yo mismo soy parte de…

—Uh —tenía razón—, si lo dices así, tal vez tengo un poco de relación. De todos modos, yo no tengo nada que ver.

—Sea como sea, sólo quiero pedirte una cosa. Si ellos te buscan, si te sientes aunque sea un mínimo acosado, dímelo. ¿Lo prometes?

Quiso ser serio porque Killua no daba señales de darle la relevancia que requería. El estaba tan estresado que por la noche no durmió hasta que se aseguró que no tuvieran molestos espías a su alrededor.

—Si eso te ayuda a relajarte un poco, cuenta con ello.

—Gracias. Sobre lo otro, bueno, papá me dijo que me enviará a la isla de los Asesinos.

—¿Allá?, ¿cuánto tiempo?, ¿por qué? —algo le decía que no era bueno.

—Son cuestiones de negocios, papá no quiere que nuestro abuelo me entregue a alguien. Así que me pidió que me refugiara en casa de un amigo suyo.

—¡¿Papá tiene amigos?! —eso era nuevo para él.

—Algo así… sólo serían quince días.

—¡No! —alzó tanto la voz que algunos transeúntes le miraron con curiosidad. Se avergonzó por el efecto obtenido y bajó la voz— No te puedes ir por quince días, Illumi, es demasiado tiempo.

—No es porque yo quiera, pero creo que es una buena idea. Papá me ayudaría a convencer al abuelo de no involucrarme con alguien, por lo menos por ahora.

—Pero y… ¿Nimrod?

—Kil, mi deseo está satisfecho todavía, haría falta que no te viera por dos meses, sin posibilidad de comunicarme contigo para que él volviera a aparecer.

Mantuvo esa expresión de insatisfacción, quería seguir discutiendo el tema, no obstante se vieron interrumpidos por la chica, la cual acaba de salir con una bolsa de plástico en mano.

—¡Chicos, vean!

Sacó un broche de cabello con algunos adornos, un espejo decorado y un monedero con bordados dorados y negros. Los dos hermanos se mostraron confundidos, como si los productos no tuvieran sentido para ellos.

—Ay no… ya comenzaron a parecerse —guardó las cosas en la bolsa— ¡no me están ayudando! Quiero comprarle un regalo a Kalluto y no sé qué elegir.

—Alluka —Killua se talló las sienes—, Kalluto es hombre ¿lo recuerdas? Mamá lo viste de mujer, pero eso no quiere decir que le guste mucho parecer una niña ¿ya le preguntaste si eso le divierte?

—Ah —resopló—, siempre dice que ya le da igual.

—¡Darle igual no quiere decir que le guste!

La risa suave de Illumi atrajo la atención de ambos chicos.

—¡Tú no te rías y mejor ayúdame! —reclamó Alluka.

—Está bien, de acuerdo —pensó un poco, el albino tenía curiosidad sobre lo que diría— llévale un libro. Un libro es algo neutral, no insinúas que es un chico o una chica, y en nuestro trabajo, cargar con un libro no es gran cosa. Le darás algo con qué entretenerse en sus ratos aburridos.

La pequeña sonrió complacida.

—¿Ves, hermanito tonto?, esa es una gran idea —sacó la lengua y se dio a la fuga en busca de una librería.

Por la noche regresaron al hotel. Alluka no les había dado tiempo para estar a solas, desde el momento en que vio que Illumi tenía buenas ideas lo hizo darle reseñas de varios libros hasta que uno de ellos la convenció. Killua tuvo que soportar compartir un poco a su Illumi con tal de tener a su hermana satisfecha, y de vez en cuando, mientras los veía juntos convivir sanamente, sentía la punzada de los celos, pero en esa situación no podía definir qué le daba celos, si ver a su hermana llevarse bien con alguien que no era él, o ver a su novio convivir con alguien más. Afortunadamente no era algo del otro mundo, así que en cuanto se percató de sus emociones, se controló y logró acoplarse exitosamente a la convivencia.

En cuanto entraron al hotel, percibió la mirada escrutadora de su hermana y sintió escalofríos al recordar su advertencia de no dormir juntos, tendría que esperar hasta asegurarse que ella estuviera dormida para que ambos se encerraran en una de las habitaciones disponibles.

—¡Durmieron juntos! —el grito acusador de su hermana, mientras subían las escaleras rumbo al pasillo que los llevaría a sus cuartos, le hizo palidecer. No había esperado que ella los descubriera tan fácilmente.

—¡¿Nos viste?!

Illumi tuvo el instinto de ponerse una mano en la frente, apenado porque él sí había captado la falsa acusación. Sólo que la buena consciencia y sinceridad del albino le habían traicionado en esta ocasión.

—¡No! Sólo lo dije como broma… —abrió sus ojos como platos, era la primera vez que atrapaba a su hermano en una mentira— ¡Me mintieron, ambos lo hicieron!

Killua ya no quiso hablar, estaba muy apenado por haberse delatado tan torpemente y frente a su novio.

—Yo me preocupo por su bienestar chicos, no lo tomen a mal —suspiró resignada— de todos modos lo seguirán haciendo… sólo… sólo tengan cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, señora —respondió burlesco, Illumi.

Para colmo tuvieron que aguantar un regaño largo por parte de ella hasta que los dejó ir, y ambos, ya sin pena, se metieron al cuarto de Killua. En esta ocasión, fue el mismo albino quien detuvo a su hermano en cuanto entraron, le abrazó y se quedaron así un rato, en silencio.

—No quiero que te vayas a la isla, ya aguanté siete días, quince días será una locura…

Apretó el abrazo, y su corazón latió con velocidad.

—Vendré, ¿en serio crees que yo aguantaré tanto tiempo sin verte? Te extrañaré más de lo que tú a mí.

Probablemente tenía razón, Illumi llevaba más tiempo enamorado y probablemente a la primera oportunidad iría a verlo.

—¿Cuándo vendrás?

—No quiero decirte una fecha y luego fallar, pero sé que vendré tan pronto como me sea posible. Todo el tiempo que tenga oportunidad, cuenta con ello.

Se apartó un poco de él, tomó su rostro con ambas manos alzándolo hacia él, y le dio un profundo beso. Justo como el del día anterior, después de un largo día de no poder ni tocarlo. Se deleitaron con sus sabores, olvidándose de todo, sólo pensando en seguir así. Illumi colocó una mano sobre la cintura del albino, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y el menor rodeó con sus manos el cuello de su novio para profundizar más la intensidad de sus emociones.

La puerta se abrió sin anunciar nada. Alluka había querido entrar para tratar un tema más, pero se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al verles ahí tan unidos. Como nunca antes. Una cosa era ver a Illumi actuar de ése modo, como si Killua fuera de su propiedad y tuviera derecho por sobre su cuerpo. Otra era que Killua fuera el que denotara ese aire de posesividad, atrayendo al mayor a su boca, como para exigirle que no le soltara hasta que él quisiera. No se veían mal —no si no se sabía que eran hermanos— era tan naturales sus posturas, su intensidad y todo lo que trasmitían, que fue chocante en su mente. Se quebró, pero resistió, Killua no debía ver por nada del mundo su desaprobación o arruinaría todo, Illumi se estaba esforzando demasiado como para negar su ayuda. Se concentró en la imagen, en engañarse a sí misma que no estaba mal, que lucían tan acaramelados que valía la pena estar ahí para presenciarlo.

Illumi soltó a Killua en cuanto notó la presencia de la menor. Se regañó mentalmente por haber bajado la guardia, las cosas pudieron haber sido peores. Miró la expresión de sorpresa de la chica, a punto de echarse a correr y supo que no debía soltar al menor cuando reparó en que Killua escondía su rostro en su pecho; no estaba dispuesto a ver a su hermana a los ojos, así que le abrazó sutilmente cogiéndolo por los hombros.

—Es de mala educación entrar sin tocar la puerta —dijo en son de broma para que Killua no se molestara después por haber usando un lenguaje más soez; sin embargo, sus ojos destellaron un evidente deseo de matar que Alluka no pudo más que tener miedo de caer presa de ese sujeto.

—Lo siento —susurró sin voz— sólo quería… yo… los veo mañana.

Cerró la puerta y se refugió en su habitación. Illumi se separó del chico y lo tomó por los hombros para animarlo a dejarse ver.

—Nos vio… —fue lo que escuchó— me siento mal por ella.

—Kil —besó su frente—, ¿te arrepientes de estar conmigo?

Esas palabras dolieron. Apretó la playera del morocho, no podía creer que siguiera con sus dudas después de demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a todo con él.

—De eso jamás.

—Entonces no te sientas mal. Esto es algo que eventualmente ocurrirá, no sólo con ella. Llegará el día en que todo el mundo lo sepa.

Era un asunto un tanto complejo. Killua solía aceptar su relación cuando estaban a solas, pero cuando había alguien cerca, lo trataba como su hermano mayor, lo llamaba " _aniki_ ", no lo tocaba y se ponía demasiado nervioso cuando Illumi hacía algún gesto cariñoso. A Illumi no le molestaba que él fuera así, y debía admitir que era preferible ocultar su relación por el bien de ambos, sobre todo por el bien del menor a quien acosarían por haber tomado tal decisión, pero él sabía que esa actitud sólo denotaba que Killua todavía no estaba lo suficientemente convencido de su relación.

Él quería que todo el mundo supiera de ellos, no tenía vergüenza ni arrepentimiento, ni el más mínimo aire de duda sobre lo que hacía, en cambio Killua prefería mantener las cosas con suprema discreción. Illumi aceptaba su decisión porque no era algo que él tuviera derecho a cambiar, al contrario, no estaba en sus manos el decidir por su cuenta. Esto era algo que ocurría todos los días, y él se había resignado a mantenerlo oculto. Sospechaba que el albino también estaba desesperado por tener privacidad, porque en muchas ocasiones lo atrapaba viéndole a distancia con un aire de tristeza. El morocho pensaba que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ambos se hartaran de todo su secretismo.

Alluka cambió un poco su actitud. Illumi sabía que ella no estaba del todo dispuesta a aceptar su relación, sólo lo veía como algo obligatorio hasta que ambos lograran liberarse de su maldición y por ello no intervenía tanto como quería. Sin embargo, después de haberles visto besándose, al día siguiente se mantuvo silenciosa, evitaba el contacto visual y las preguntas sobre lo que pasó el día anterior. La chica se la pasó reflexionando sobre su posición, detestaba que su hermano y mejor amigo, pasara por esos problemas, con sus sentimientos fuera de control.

Todo el tiempo se la había pasado juzgando duramente a Illumi por las cargas que su hermano estaba forzado a llevar, no lo aceptaba, le sonreía, le trataba bien porque no se creía con el derecho de ser malvada con él, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera conforme. Casualmente esa noche, cuando lo vio junto a Killua, su visión repentinamente cambió. Illumi transmitía tanto durante el beso que era imposible no verlo; su cuerpo inclinado hacia el menor, sus manos atrayéndole por la cintura; su rostro, sus ojos cerrados, su guardia abajo; se veía auténticamente enamorado, mostraba un lado tan vulnerable que si lo deseaban, bien podrían destruirle en ese instante y no quedaría ni rastro del Illumi que alguna vez se proclamó como un poderoso enemigo. Fue profunda y dolorosamente impactante darse cuenta que el enemigo que tanto juzgaba, era en realidad un ser humano lleno de ilusiones y sentimientos. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría ella en su lugar. Ella no sabía la larga historia que rodeaba a Illumi, sólo conocía su deseo a grandes rasgos, y hasta ese momento fue testigo de cuán grande era su devoción. De hecho, ni siquiera le pareció un deseo, era más bien, amor.

«Si yo hubiera sido él, si yo tuviera un amor tan imposible por el cual quisiera pelear…»

Definitivamente no habría podido con la carga. Probablemente se habría rendido antes de empezar y viviría con el dolor de su corazón por siempre. Así hasta que sus emociones se entumecieran y se volviera soportable vivir así.

Al día siguiente sonrió, volvió a ser la Alluka de siempre pero con una excepción, esta vez era sincera. Ya no hacía burla de las emociones de ambos, ni decía para sus adentros cuán menospreciable y perverso era Illumi. Admitió que él era una persona más y una que amaba a su hermano de una forma especial.

En un momento de privacidad, Killua le preguntó sobre cómo se sentía al respecto; respondió que era la primera vez que veía un beso tan romántico que tuvo envidia, le describió lo que había visto en Illumi y esto, para suerte del morocho, despertó los ánimos de romance en el chico.

—¡Ah! Había olvidado por completo que quería decirles el día en que los atrapé en su nido de amor —Killua se preguntó de dónde diablo sacaba tantas expresiones— Kalluto vendrá mañana, llegará al hotel y se quedará con nosotros esta semana.

—¡Por fin! Ese niño se las verá conmigo.

—¡No!, ¡nada de peleas, Illu- _nii_ dile algo!

Killua disimuladamente puso una mano sobre la rodilla de su hermano por debajo de la mesa en la que estaban, erizándole la piel. Illumi se quedó sin habla, jamás imaginó que Killua jugaría sucio con tal de ganar en algo como eso.

—¿Illu- _nii_? —le preguntó juguetonamente el albino—, ¿tienes algo qué decirme?

Palideció internamente, «si ya se comporta de éste modo, me imagino cómo será después de que haya más en juego de por medio». Claro, después de haber tenido sexo, cuando los lazos se volvieran más poderosos y fuera más sencillo manipularle, seguramente Killua sólo requeriría de mirarle a los ojos para ordenarle unas cuantas cosas.

—N-no —tragó saliva y se puso de pie, fingiendo que tenía que ir al baño. Escuchó que Killua soltaba una risita al ver su reacción.

«Este niño un día va a matarme».

.'.

Kalluto iba con toda la disposición de su corazón de llegar y mostrar su apoyo y aprobación a sus dos hermanos mayores. Sostenía la idea de animar más a Killua a seguir adelante con su relación, ese año de enamoramiento no garantizaba que fuera a aguantar por mucho tiempo o, por lo menos, el suficiente como para dejarles experimentar y descubrir el secreto oculto para deshacer aquel _Nen_ arcaico.

El asunto fue que, cuando llegó, Alluka lo condujo al cuarto donde Killua se quedaba para discutir sobre los asuntos que tenían pendientes y vio a sus hermanos juntos, sin hacer nada en específico, y sin embargo no pudo concentrarse.

Estaban ellos dos hablando sobre algo serio, se notaba porque ambos irradiaban cierto enojo. Pero no quiso indagar, estaba más impresionado de lo que creyó que estaría. A diferencia de Alluka, él si había podido pasar tiempo con sus dos hermanos juntos y sabía la compleja relación que tenían, y por eso, verles hablando civilizadamente fue simple y sencillamente chocante. Se quedó paralizado, no podía visualizarlos como una pareja, sólo como sus hermanos. La realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría y quiso huir en ese instante.

—¿Kalluto? —escuchó que Alluka le llamó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, ¿no vas a responder?

—¿Eh? —volteó hacia ellos, sus hermanos le miraban con curiosidad, y entendió que acaban de saludarle—, hola.

—Sólo falta Milluki para que esto se vuelva reunión de hermanos Zoldyck —bromeó Alluka.

—¡Ni hablar, no quiero ver a ese tipo! —se quejó Killua— Sería una molestia.

—No importa, él no saldría de casa sólo para vernos —señaló Illumi.

—Hace tiempo lo vi salir, fue a una subasta en York Shin.

—¡¿Salió de casa?! —tuvo que reconocer que no le prestaba atención a las cosas que su hermano menor hacía.

—Que se quede ahí —interrumpió Kalluto— no quiero ver al perro faldero de Illu- _nii_.

Tanto Alluka como Killua rieron por el comentario, Illumi tenía de cara no comprender el chiste.

—Sí _aniki_ , no te hagas el desentendido. Milluki es tu fan.

Killua siguió con la broma, pero esta vez, aprovechando que estaban sentados muy cerca el uno del otro, se recargó en su regazo sin pensar en que Kalluto estaba ahí. Illumi lo recibió, abrazándolo por la cintura.

El menor de todos procesó la imagen tan rápido como pudo, era más impresionante de lo que había calculado. Se dio cuenta de la terrible carga que dejaba en su hermana cada vez que ella le llamaba para lamentarse de estar en medio de esos sucesos, ya podía entenderla mejor. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, creyó que se rompería en mil pedazos, pero la mano de Alluka empujándolo para que tomara asiento cerca de ella, le hizo despertar. La chica le sonreía amablemente. Era un "resiste" que, aun sin palabras, comprendió a la perfección. Deseó tomar la mano de su hermana y apretarla fuertemente para seguir fingiendo indiferencia.

Se quedaron conversando un rato más hasta que Alluka le pidió al más chico que le acompañara a hacer unas compras. Kalluto no se negó porque deseaba salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—Duele.

—Te lo dije —contestó Alluka.

Ya estaban solos, caminando sin prestar atención entre los pasillos de un gran centro comercial.

—Pero duele de verdad, no como cuando tengo un enfrentamiento.

—Lo sé —se detuvo frente a un barandal, y recargó sus antebrazos en él, para asomarse hacia abajo—, sabes, el otro día los vi besándose.

—No por favor… —se acercó al barandal y recargó su espalda, su corazón latía fuerte de sólo imaginar estar en el lugar de Alluka.

—No es tan horrible como crees. Es sólo un beso, además Kalluto, aunque nos duela, ellos dos se quieren de verdad.

—No, Killua está afectado por la carta. Él no sabe lo que hace.

—Illumi sí que lo quiere. Sabes, desde que lo noté, no dejo de pensar en lo mucho que debe doler estar en su lugar.

Silencio. Kalluto tuvo que darse un momento para procesar esas palabras. Tenían mucho significado. No era como el caso de Killua, aquí no había un elemento mágico que le produjera amor.

—También se vio afectado por el ente —examinó el menor.

—Pero es permanente. Asume eso Kalluto, y entenderás que es él.

Tenía mucha razón. La realidad era más cruda de lo que imaginó. Quitarle el efecto del ente no quería decir que Illumi dejaría de sentir amor por el albino, y era orillarlo a vivir así, sin él.

—Es una decisión, es él o Killua. Uno de los dos va a seguir sufriendo.

—¿Y si no?, ¿y si Killua, cuando termine el efecto, quiere quedarse con él y nosotros no intervenimos?

—Alluka… Killua no tiene un efecto permanente, tarde o temprano va a reaccionar. No creo que Killua, con su consciencia, decida estar con su propio hermano. No es un loco.

No resistió las ganas de darle un buen sopapo en la cabeza. Alluka se molestó por la descripción tan pesimista del menor.

—Eso tú no lo decides.

—¡Ey! No me golpees.

—Pudiste esquivarlo. Y no, Killua es el dueño de su vida, no nosotros. Hemos estado hablando todo este tiempo como si él no pudiera pensar por sí mismo y tomar una decisión. Lo que nos queda hacer es seguir con nuestra parte, investigar sobre el espíritu de _Nen_ , y dejar que ellos dos sigan con lo que tienen. Si Killua decide apartarse, entonces, intervendremos.

—¿Desde cuándo eres mi hermana mayor? —soltó sin pensar, estaba impresionado de tratar con alguien tan cuerdo, considerando que vivió casi toda su vida en el encierro.

Otro golpe en la cabeza le respondió.

—Toda tu vida, tonto.

.´.

Dormir junto a Illumi se volvió un problema, no porque le hubiese dejado de gustar, sino todo lo contrario. Se volvía loco con su aroma, su presencia, y su respiración por las noches; despertaba y tenía ganas de besarle y acurrucarse de nuevo entre sus brazos. En muchas ocasiones, cuando los besos de media noche se volvían un poco intensos, no quedaba satisfecho, necesitaba más y más de él, así hasta quedar agotado. Cuando estaba en ese estado de éxtasis, el recuerdo de las palabras de Leorio volvía a él.

«Illumi es un hombre mayor, debe estar paralizado entre lo que puede o no hacer conmigo, la moralidad y los deseos».

El dilema en el que suponía poner a su hermano, que sólo él podía resolver teniendo iniciativa, y que para su desgracia, no podía tenerla, porque no era capaz de decirle sus sentimientos. Es verdad que Illumi los intuía todos, siempre atinado en cada gesto, y también era cierto que Illumi tampoco era expresivo, al menos, no en público, no era esa clase de persona que disfrutara las muestras de afecto frente a un montón de desconocidos, era discreto y paciente, esperando a que estuvieran a solas para entregarse a él. Una vez que cerraban la puerta con seguro, le abrazaba, le recordaba que le quería, lo besaba y llenaba de caricias, expresaba sus preocupaciones y era cuando sus conversaciones se prolongaban por horas en las que se escuchaban mutuamente hasta que no les quedaba remedio más que dormir.

Illumi se levantaba, tomaba sus prendas y se cambiaba de ropa. Killua desviaba la mirada por pena a verle semidesnudo, y prefería cambiarse de ropa en el baño. Siempre se preguntaba si Illumi sentía alguna especie de pudor cuando hacía aquello. Aunque secretamente agradecía que lo hiciera, porque podía ver un poco más de piel de lo acostumbrado. Entonces, cuando se acostaban, Ilumi se giraba, le atrapaba contra la cama y le robaba otro sensual beso, el de las buenas noches. Se detenía en sus labios, acariciaba sus mejillas, su cuello, y procuraba siempre no bajar sus manos más allá de sus hombros, o llegaría a terrenos en los que su voluntad flaquearía. Por otro lado, Killua, a él le bastaba eso para desear más, e inconscientemente lo trasmitía en la tensión de su boca, cuando colocaba su mano en el cuello de Illumi y lo presionaba para acercarse a su cuerpo, insinuándole que le tocara más.

Illumi no era tonto, comprendía el lenguaje corporal de su hermano, le pedía algo bastante evidente y él se hacía el tonto, ¿cómo podía atreverse a satisfacerlo si no se atrevía ni a decir algo agradable cuando estaban a solas? La intimidad a ese grado implicaba una cercanía entre ambos más profunda o acabarían en sexo sin sentido. Aunque deseaba complacerlo y por supuesto, complacerse, quería ser fuerte porque guardaba la esperanza de que un día tuviera ese amor recíproco e incontrolable, sabía de sobra que pronto su deseo se lo exigiría y él quería resistir hasta el final.

Luego, entre suspiros, y buenos deseos, ambos se dormían. No perdían jamás el contacto de sus cuerpos durante la noche, no importaba que estuvieran dormidos, buscaban su calor.

.´.

Killua ya estaba listo para confrontar a Kalluto, su pequeño hermano sólo estaría ahí por tres días así que debía darse prisa para asegurarse de tenerlo en un lugar a salvo.

—Vuelve a casa —reclamó Killua después de haber almorzado— te dije que te alejaras del _Genei Ryodan_. No me has hecho caso, cabeza hueca.

—Ya te dije que no lo haré ¿volverás a casa?, ¿no, verdad? Entonces no vengas aquí a darte esos aires de superioridad.

—¡Soy tu hermano mayor, idiota! Illumi…

Detestaba que Killua lo controlara de ése modo. No podía poner lucha cuando usaba el clásico tono de voz que le indicaba que debía ponerse de su lado aun si no tuviera la razón.

—Illumi no manda —reclamó—. ¿Me mandarás de regreso a casa, hermano? —se dirigió al mayor de todos.

—Kalluto, no puedo más que apoyar lo que dice Killua.

—¿Eso es lo que tú quieres? —preguntó el menor. Quizá Alluka podía pretender no darse cuenta de que Killua controlaba todas las decisiones de su novio, pero él no— dime ¿por qué crees que yo debo volver a casa, Illumi?

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué Kalluto debía volver. No era como que le apeteciera exponerlo a estar con su madre, la peor persona con la que podía dejarlo. No le parecía menos problemático que estuviera con las arañas. Debía idear algo pronto, por suerte, antes de que pudiera responder, Killua contestó.

—Es peligroso que te involucres, ellos podrían…

—Le pregunté a Illumi, no a ti —no lo dejó seguir con su juego de presión, aprovechando que Illumi le amaba para sacar partido— déjalo que él se exprese por su cuenta.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada de "tienes que apoyarme" y que lo hacía sentirse culpable de diferir en ideas.

—Sería bueno que volvieras a casa, Kalluto, creo que hace falta alguien que pueda ayudarnos con los trabajos.

—Tú sabes bien que no es cierto.

—¿Quién no lo deja expresarse? ¿Si no vas a creerle, entonces para qué le preguntas?

Illumi suspiró. Iba a ser difícil lidiar con esa clase de problemas.

—Sabes que estaré del lado de Killua, pero si quieres estar con ellos será mejor que nos des buenos motivos para no frenarte.

«Al fin algo de Illumi» pensó el chiquillo rebelde.

—Después se los diré, sólo necesito una cosa más y dejaré las cosas claras.

—Aquí vamos… —incrédulo respondió el albino.

No le gustaba para nada que estuviera con la gente de la araña. Ellos siempre estaban rodeados de peligro con oponentes fuertes y vengativos, sobre todo si entre esos ataques se encontraba Kurapika, no quería imaginar lo qué pasaría si ello se diera.

Por sugerencia obligatoria de Alluka cortaron su discusión para salir a caminar; era una enorme ciudad y según ella, no estaban disfrutando como era debido por culpa de sus debates absurdos sobre quién debía hacer qué y cuándo. Anduvieron siguiendo a la chica —con una tensión un poco reducida— por la ciudad hasta que se volvió noche y ella pidió volver.

—Necesito hablar contigo en privado —pidió Kalluto al mayor, en presencia de sus otros hermanos antes de irse a dormir— ¿tienes tiempo?

—Seguro.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Killua.

—Es privado —le respondió Alluka.

—¿Y tú sí sabes?, ¿por qué tú sabes y yo no?

—Yo no lo sé, pero si Kalluto dijo que quería hablar en privado, es porque es algo que tiene que ver con ellos dos solamente.

—Kalluto… —amenazó Killua.

Se sentía intimidado de dejar a Illumi junto a sus hermanos sin que él estuviera presente; no por lo que Illumi pudiera hacerles, confiaba ya en él; creía que, de cierta forma, le sacarían provecho al mayor. Ahora que lo conocía mejor, sabía lo sencillo que era manipularle, que era un ser humano sensible que guardaba toda su vulnerabilidad bajo capas de indiferencia que en algún punto se deshacían por su falta de entendimiento personal.

—Nadie te quitará a tu novio. Tranquilo.

Para sorpresa de todos, esa fue la respuesta de Kalluto. Lejos de sonar como una broma, parecía como si estuviera intentando calmarlo con toda franqueza.

—¡No es eso! Ah… olvídalo, vayan.

Al fin de cuentas sabía que Illumi le contaría todo.

Illumi lo acompañó al cuarto, y el menor no inició la conversación hasta que se aseguró de que no estuvieran siendo espiados. Estaba nervioso. No tenía idea de cómo empezar con sus palabras, no era su intención decir algo hiriente. Le indicó a su hermano que tomara asiento sobre la cama y él caminó dando vueltas, pensando en lo que diría.

—Kal…

—¿Cómo va todo entre ustedes dos? ¿Ya son nov-nov… eh…? —estaba completamente rojo de la cara e Illumi contuvo la risa.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes que no pueden hablar del tema directamente? Oh, espera, Alluka no sabe ser sutil, olvídalo… —pensó en voz alta. Encontraba cómico ver que tanto él como Killua se volvían un manojo de nervios cuando el tema giraba en torno al romance; no eran capaces de pronunciar ni las palabras más sencillas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sí, Kalluto. Todo va bien, él y yo tenemos una relación. ¿No se nota?

«No» quería decirle. En todo el día, pese a que estuvieron juntos, no vio ni una sola señal de romance entre ellos dos. Era como si fueran simplemente amigos, él estaba esperando verlos como sus padres, que en ocasiones los veían juntos tomados de la mano, o actuando como una pareja normal. Recuerdos que prefería omitir de su mente.

—Eso está bien, yo no quiero que las cosas vayan aprisa. Vamos paso a paso, como creo que a él le conviene más.

Por supuesto, no estaban hablando de una relación normal. Eran hermanos y él le llevaba una diferencia de doce años. Ir rápido significaría que entre ellos sólo había una atracción pasional sin futuro.

—Illumi, yo…

—Si no te gusta, lo entiendo, pero no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad sólo porque no te parezca.

Soltó la risa. Las cosas eran tal como Alluka se las había descrito, Illumi sí estaba enamorado y consideraba esto como la oportunidad de su vida mientras que ellos, lo veían como una tregua para mantener a Killua estable emocionalmente, hasta conseguir una "cura" que resolviera todo con la misma magia con la que había llegado.

—No iba a decir eso… —se relajó más, se sentó sobre la cama. Ya no pensaba investigar más sobre lo que había entre ellos dos— En realidad quiero pedirte un favor.

—Adelante, dilo.

—Haz que Killua vuelva a casa. Convéncelo.

—Kalluto, yo no quiero que él vuelva a casa. Tampoco quiero que vuelvas tú —confesó finalmente lo que pensaba— sabes bien que allá ellos tienen poder sobre nosotros, y no quiero que Killua se involucre más con los asuntos de la familia.

—Los Iluminados irán tras él.

Calló, era la segunda vez que escuchaba eso. Se puso en alerta ante lo siguiente que su hermano menor fuera a advertir.

—Mamá me lo dijo. Papá firmó un pacto con los Iluminados, nosotros les pertenecemos a ellos para que hagan con nosotros como mejor les convenga. No sé mucho del tema, no tanto como quisiera, pero sé que ellos están al tanto de Killua por ser el heredero, y si Killua permanece fuera por más tiempo del que ellos desean, vendrán por él, harán lo que quieran con él y cuando queden satisfechos, lo forzarán a volver a la casa.

Era justo la descripción que toda marioneta temía una vez que se escapaba de su amo. Ellos no eran libres nunca, no importaba a dónde fueran, en el momento en que sus titiriteros tronaran los dedos, no tendrían opción que volver a los pies de sus amos. Killua no tenía el entrenamiento de una marioneta, pero había todavía muchas cosas que él desconocía sobre lo que sus padres habían negociado con la hermandad y que quizá existía una brecha de debilidad en ellos cuando se trataba de los Illuminados. Si Nimrod llegó a sentirse amenazado por la hermandad, siendo que él era terriblemente poderoso, Killua correría más peligro aún, considerando que aun tenía debilidades fáciles de adivinar y atacar.

Esa gente no lo mataría, lo torturaría hasta tener lo que deseaba. Eso significaba que sus padres tenían el acuerdo de obediencia por voluntad, y no por entrenamiento como usualmente ocurría. Entonces vino a él el recuerdo doloroso de su infancia. Cuando estaba encerrado en el cuarto blanco durante las torturas, mientras que su madre lo había dejado sin comer durante toda la semana, y no hacía otra cosa que drogarlo e impedirle dormir con los constantes ruidos y discursos que sólo atormentaban su mente. Estando ahí, con sus ojos perdidos en la nada, deseándose la muerte, escuchó dentro de su cabeza una voz que le decía la solución a sus problemas: la obediencia absoluta.

Tuvo un terrible dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos y apretó su cráneo, era como si la idea quisiera escapar de ahí. El recuerdo le producía tal dolor que no creía que perdería su lucidez.

—¿Illumi? —la voz de Kalluto sonaba apagada y distante a pesar de que estaba frente a él—, ¿hermano, estás bien?

Kalluto se asustó bastante, pero no quiso salir y dejar solo a Illumi para buscar ayuda, no se veía bien y podía ser que su estado empeorara si se apartaba.

Cuando vio a Illumi palidecer al tiempo que se recostaba sobre la cama, comprendió que algo no estaba bien y salió rápidamente a llamar a sus hermanos.

En cuanto escuchó la noticia, Killua fue a revisarlo a toda prisa, preocupado por el bienestar de su hermano, y al final determinó que el mayor se había quedado dormido como si hubiese hecho una actividad terriblemente exhaustiva. Por suerte para todos, ya que llamar a un médico hubiese resultado inútil tratándose de un Zoldyck.

Killua se quedó junto a él, sosteniendo una de sus manos, asustado porque fuese un efecto de Nimrod. Esperó en silencio, con el corazón angustiado ante cada movimiento de su hermano, el cual parecía que despertaría en cualquier momento.

Tras unos minutos Illumi comenzó a recobrar la consciencia, escuchó el sonido de la habitación y una respiración a su lado; entonces se percató de la mano que sostenía la suya y la reconoció, era la de su amado.

—¿Illumi? —volvió a escuchar que le llamaban, esta vez era Killua—, Illumi ¿eres tú?

—Kil —apretó su mano, quería reaccionar, pero el aturdimiento apenas le permitía entreabrir los ojos.

Se dio cuenta que sus los otros chicos Zoldyck estaban ahí cuando les oyó saliendo para dejarles tranquilos hasta que Illumi terminara de volver en sí; eso y que no querían verles en alguna situación comprometedora.

—Illumi… ¿eres tú? —todavía tenía sus dudas, desconocía por completo lo que le había ocurrido como para hacerle desmayar y cualquier cosa que fuera, debía ser lo suficiente fuerte como para matar a cualquier otro.

Con mucho esfuerzo el mayor terminó de abrir los ojos. Observó en silencio el techo, recordando lo último que había ocurrido antes de echarse sobre la cama, la conversación con Kalluto volvió a su mente, y el recuerdo inicial, aquel que le había aplastado reapareció como un destello a la distancia que ya no lucía tan dañino como al inicio.

—Kil… tengo sed.

—Me asustaste, idiota —reclamó el albino.

—Estoy bien, sólo creo que me atropelló un tráiler.

—Idiota —apretó de nuevo su mano—, eres un idiota. No sé qué hiciste, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Cuando su vista logró enfocarse bien, se sobresaltó, Killua estaba a punto de llorar y se delataba por el leve rubor causado por las emociones contenidas. Se lamentó no tener las fuerzas para sentarse y darle un abrazo que calmara su ansiedad.

—Lo siento —acarició su mejilla— no lo volveré a hacer —realmente no quería hacerlo, no quería traer de vuelta esos recuerdos. Tan sólo el conocimiento aprendido era lo único que deseaba conservar.

Antes de que dijera algo más, esta vez, sin previo aviso, Killua se echó sobre él respirando hondo. Estaba feliz de verle bien, aunque tenía curiosidad por saber lo que había provocado la pérdida de consciencia.

—No soportaría que algo malo te pasase.

Cuando escuchó esas palabras, no pudo más que sonreír. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Killua confesar sus sentimientos más profundos. Acarició sus blancos cabellos aprovechando la cercanía e intentó recuperar sus fuerzas para hablar.

—Tuve un mal recuerdo, eso es todo —tan sólo pudo admitir el recuerdo, sin embargo, no tuvo el valor para volver a explorar dentro de sí nuevamente y arriesgarse a recaer.

—Tonto… ¿cómo un mal recuerdo te hace perder la consciencia? Es absurdo.

—Un mal recuerdo Zoldyck —explicó y la risa del menor le hizo recobrar el aliento.

—Oh… retiro lo dicho.

—Pero ya pasó, y estoy bien. Estás aquí, eso es lo importante.

Killua se levantó sin pensarlo dos veces, gateó un poco hasta que besó los labios de Illumi. Un dulce beso sin ninguna pretensión más que darle esa tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba. El morocho sonrió, atrapando la nuca del menor antes de que se alejara por completo, para presionarlo contra sus labios una segunda vez, aunque ahora con un aire picarón que hizo sonrojar al menor.

 _ **Yaoista: tengo que confesar que casi lloro cuando vi que me presionabas xD me dio gusto ver que a alguien le gusta lo suficiente como para pedirme que no me olvide de la historia. Gracias!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a KaiD23 y a Chiru Less por su tiempo para revisar el capítulo. Mis betas, las amo!**_

 _ **Nos vemos el jueves 23 si es que tengo vida...'.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**He tenido una de las peores temporadas del año, parece que está por terminar, pero estaré sobresaturado por los siguientes días...**_

 **HADOS**

 **Capítulo 9**

Tras cerciorarse de que todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad, Kalluto regresó al cuarto; tenía miedo de continuar con la conversación, sin embargo no fue necesario detenerse, fue el mismo Illumi quien pidió la privacidad en esa ocasión.

—Yo no sé qué tanto puedo influir en Killua, pero haré lo posible por protegerlo. Sé cómo funcionan los Iluminados, y puedes apostar que no se meterán con él mientras yo no lo permita.

Esas palabras eran las mejores que había escuchado en meses desde que había salido de casa, por eso mismo no pensó en alegar más.

—Kalluto, si tu plan es forzar a Killua a volver, entonces te sugiero que regreses a casa, preferiría que me ayudaras a espiar a mamá.

—Sí, ese era mi plan, pero por ahora no puedo volver.

Kalluto se recargó sobre la puerta, con los brazos cruzados; ya tenía otro problema en mente para traer a colación. Dio un fuerte suspiro y se quedó pensando en cómo externarlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque te estoy ayudando —concluyó—. Chrollo ha estado buscándote todo este tiempo, he conseguido hacer que no dé contigo. Lo vigilo, vigilo sus fuentes de investigación; quizá no puedo frenarlo por completo, pero hago lo posible por retrasar todos sus avances aunque sea un poco.

—Está bien si él da conmigo. Al fin de cuentas, no soy la persona que busca.

—El sabe que no lo eres —remarcó— y sabe que albergas las memorias de la entidad, así que le importa muy poco que seas él o no. Todo esto se lo dijo el otro, Hisoka. Él también te ha estado buscando y yo he tenido que hacer malabares con tal de ocultarte lo más posible. Esta es la razón por la que he venido aquí, quería verte, aclararte las cosas y que ellos crean que estoy teniendo un progreso con la búsqueda.

Chrollo era cosa difícil, pero Hisoka era un problema peor. Seguramente ahora el pelirrojo lo buscaba con el objetivo de provocar una pelea final entre ellos. Si quería librarse de él, tarde o temprano tendría que darle lo que buscaba.

—He estado tan preocupado por esto, que no he tenido tiempo de venir a presionar a Killua a volver a casa, aunque… veo que tienes las cosas bajo control.

La puerta sonó, y escucharon la voz de Alluka.

—Killua se fue a su cuarto, ¿puedo pasar?

Se miraron un momento más antes de continuar con el tema. Kalluto ya había concluido con todo lo que planeaba decirle a su hermano y prefirió deshacerse de su hermana antes de seguir hablando de algún detalle que el mayor quisiese añadir.

—Sí, ya puedes entrar —aclaró Kalluto.

La chica entró y se recargó en la puerta junto a Kalluto.

—Ahora sí, hablemos los tres —comenzó la chica— ¿cómo te sientes? —le preguntó a Illumi, por precaución.

—Estoy bien. No es nada referente al ente.

—Bien.

—¿Y tú, Kalluto?, ¿ya estás mejor?

—Sí, pude comprobar por mí mismo lo que dijiste.

—Ahora, sí, la pregunta que más nos importa… —levantó un dedo acusador— ¿han estado teniendo relaciones sexuales ustedes dos?

Vino a la mente de Kalluto la frase de Illumi «Alluka no sabe ser sutil» y tuvo el impulso de cubrir su rostro, avergonzado de escucharla hablar como si fuera cualquier tema.

—Eso no les compete a ustedes.

—¡Claro que sí!

Illumi se levantó de la cama. Su rostro mostró la seriedad que necesitaba para asustar a sus dos hermanos menores; finalmente estaban cruzando la línea que él debía imponer entre su familia y su relación con Killua.

—Ahora sí, llegaron al límite —caminó a donde estaban los dos pequeños, los tomó por la tela de sus ropas y los arrastró hasta la cama, donde los obligó a permanecer sentados.

—Entiendo que estén preocupados por su hermano —comenzó a regañarlos— pero les recuerdo que yo también soy su hermano, y su hermano mayor, así que me van a escuchar los dos.

—Pero…

—¡He dicho! —detuvo a la chica de cualquier comentario que pudiera tener— ya sé que no estamos tratando con una relación común y que esto puede ser… ¿cómo decirlo?, «desagradable» y que por lo mismo quieran proteger a Killua. Pero creo que se olvidan de un detalle importante: yo soy quien empezó con esto y, por ende, me importa mucho su bienestar. Posiblemente me importa más que a ustedes. Déjense de tonterías, y no estorben, no les he pedido que se pongan de mi lado, hagan lo que crean que hace falta para que Killua esté bien, no los detendré, pero si se meten en nuestra relación, se las verán muy mal conmigo, ¿estamos claros?

—Sí —contestó Kalluto.

—No es que me meta es…

—¿Estamos claros? —repitió, levantando una ceja.

La chica no quería contestar, quería explicar sus motivos, pero al final cedió.

—Estamos claros —contestó a regañadientes.

—Bien —sonrió—, agradezco su intención, pero no estorben o entonces esto se volverá un dolor de cabeza. Killua tendrá muchos desordenes emocionales por culpa de la carta y cualquier mala influencia lo va a derrumbar, sólo les pido que sean positivos con él, y traten de calmarlo cuando vean que tiene ansiedad. No se pongan a llorar con él, no le va a servir de nada.

—¿Más desorden?, maldición… —Alluka se atrevió a expresar su preocupación. Kalluto no entendió a lo que ella se refería.

—Sí. Esto está fuera de mis capacidades.

—De acuerdo, Kalluto y yo te cubriremos ¿verdad, Kalluto?

Él lo vio sin comprender ni una sola palabra, su hermana le decía con su expresión que debía aceptar lo que sea que ella tuviese en mente y sintió deseos de negarse.

—Ay, luego te explico, sólo di que sí.

—¿Sí…?

—Ahí lo tienes, Illumi.

Viéndolos así, no era capaz de creer eso de que la chica pasó años encerrada en un cuarto. Parecía la persona más cuerda de toda la familia y a la vez sólo era una niña que actuaba por instinto, quizá inspirada por un montón de novelas románticas que le servían como manuales de vida.

El último día en que Kalluto los acompañó, Alluka los arrastró hasta un jardín que era bastante popular en la ciudad y que no habían ido porque las temporadas de turismo saturaban el lugar. Para su suerte, no había tanta gente y entre más caminaban, más caminos agradables, verdes, frescos y llenos de flores aparecían; los cuatro subieron a una pequeña colina desde donde se podía ver cuán grande y hermoso era el lugar, y se detuvieron un instante más motivados por la conversación que por el paisaje.

Killua iba de buen humor, aunque silencioso; no había tenido éxito en convencer a Kalluto de regresar a la casa y venía pensativo sobre lo que debía hacer. Illumi lo había apoyado, pero no se había involucrado tanto como él había querido. Suspiró, siguió su camino cuando vio que Alluka se alejaba corriendo colina abajo y Kalluto le seguía de cerca porque la chica no paraba de hablarle.

Detrás de ellos sobresalía Illumi, quien observaba de cerca la expresión del albino, embelesado por cada detalle de su rostro. Killua era de naturaleza maternal, así que era natural que estuviera preocupado, sólo bastaba con darle su espacio para que se recuperara. Pero estaba harto de tener que contener sus ganas de besarlo, más estando en un lugar tan atrayente y romántico, perfecto para pasar el día, quería que ya fuera de noche para estar con él sin verse interrumpido. Miró a su alrededor, no había turistas cerca porque Alluka insistía en alejarse más y más de las zonas populares, vio que los dos más jóvenes se habían adelantado y pensó que no era una mala idea. Tomó a Killua por la mano y lo hizo darse la vuelta, antes de que éste lograra reaccionar, se inclinó y besó sus labios. El albino le reclamaría por su descuido, pero ya habría tiempo para disculparse después, la necesidad estaba primero. No fue un gran beso, apenas había sido una pausa suficiente para que sus labios se tocasen, y se alegró de ver que Killua no opusiera resistencia —lo cual era muestra de que también estaba necesitando ese contacto—; se quedaron quietos un par de segundos, satisfechos por la cercanía.

Kalluto volteó justo cuando sintió que nadie los seguía, y lo primero que vio fue ese gesto dulce en Illumi. Estaban lejos así que no podía ver a detalle cómo había sido en el caso de Alluka, pero se sobresaltó y quiso esconderse, fingir que no había visto nada. Corrió al encuentro con Alluka para refugiarse en ella.

—Los vi…

—Ah… —suspiró— no es tan malo, te lo dije.

Entonces, como un fugaz recuerdo, vino a su mente el recuerdo de la conversación que había tenido con su hermana en los días anteriores.

—Illumi lo quiere de verdad —declaró con toda seguridad—, ¿crees que haríamos mal en quitarle la maldición?

—Kalluto… ya hablamos de esto ¿lo recuerdas?

No tuvo más remedio que aceptar el argumento de su hermana. No tocarían otra vez el tema, Illumi estaba enamorado del menor y a ellos les tocaría hacer de jueces en su relación les gustara o no.

El más joven de los Zoldyck se marchó esa noche, sin más regaños por parte de Killua. El heredero de los Zoldyck tenía en mente una idea que no podía alejar de él: Illumi se iría pronto a la Isla. Sólo quedaban unos cuantos días más y nada le aseguraba que lo volviera a ver pronto. Tenía un mal presentimiento en dejarlo ir y no quería que pasara, desprenderse de él se estaba volviendo difícil, quería estar con él desesperadamente, pero todavía tenía la fuerza para no mostrar su debilidad.

La noche se volvió más sensual después de que vio a su hermano salir de la ducha con su torso desnudo, su cabello húmedo y sus pantalones negros que le daban un aspecto más maduro, se le hizo agua la boca, y desvió la mirada al suelo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Illumi se sentó en el colchón, dándole la espalda a Killua, quien estaba recostado en la cama fingiendo prestar atención a su tableta electrónica.

Vio la espalda desnuda de su hermano. Algunas cicatrices destacaban, pero la forma, la piel desnuda, húmeda fue la que captó su atención por completo.

—N-no.

—¿Seguro? —terminó de secarse el cabello y se dio la vuelta—, ¿vas a jugar más o prefieres dormir?

—¿Dormir? —soltó la risa, una vez que se acostaban, lo último que hacían era dormir.

—¿Quieres que sea más directo? —lo jaló del pie, para forzarlo a recostar su espalda por completo en la cama, se subió sobre su cuerpo, quitándole la tableta para que no estorbara—, ¿qué tal si jugamos a otra cosa?

Killua estaba rojo, nunca se había sentido tan intimidado como ahora. Illumi colocó una rodilla entre sus piernas y él se quedó sin palabras, movía la boca como si fuera a hacer algún reclamo, pero no salía ningún sonido.

—¿Qué pasa Kil?, ¿hay algo que te moleste? —se inclinó sobre él, dejando un beso en su mejilla—, ¿mmm?

Más besos, en su cuello, su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su boca. Killua recuperó su compostura cuando por fin pudo levantar una mano para atraer a Illumi hacia él. Quería más, ya no sólo besos; quería más contacto y tener a su hermano con su torso desnudo no le facilitaba las cosas, estaba al borde de perder el control. Se distanciaron un poco, Illumi le sonreía juguetonamente, para enloquecer al albino con su coquetería. Killua deslizó una mano desde su cuello, bajando por su pecho desnudo hasta llegar al área del corazón.

—Tus latidos —murmuró.

El calor de la mano de Killua sobre su piel desnuda se transformó en un disparador que encendió su cuerpo, recordándole su deseo por ese chiquillo.

Sin meditarlo, tomó la mano de Killua y la deslizó más abajo casi llegando a su vientre y respiró hondo. Con su pulso fuera de control, apretó la mano del albino y la levantó por sobre su cabeza, apresándolo contra la cama; se lanzó a besarlo nuevamente, mientras que su otra mano se posaba sobre el mentón del chico; aprovechando el momento, empujó su dedo pulgar entre esos tiernos labios y apretó para hacer que éste abriera un poco la boca y dar paso a su lengua. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a hacerlo, y apenas estaba saboreando su boca cuando escuchó un corto y sutil gemido proveniente del menor. Se asustó, creyó que Killua estaba expresando desagrado por el gesto y se detuvo.

—¿Estás bien?

La imagen que vio era algo inesperado; las mejillas sonrosadas, la inconformidad de su rostro por verse interrumpido, jadeante y con un toque de lujuria. Fue suficiente respuesta.

—Sí —apenas escuchó lo que dijo puesto que estaba sin aliento.

—¿Puedo…? —no terminó la frase, ansiaba continuar probando el delicioso sabor de su hermano.

—Sí —afirmó, moviendo la cabeza.

Volvió a besarle y esta vez no dio rodeos, metió de nueva cuenta su lengua y la voz de Killua terminó por provocarle una erección. Amaba ese sabor, pero no debía seguir o si no, propasaría los límites que se había impuesto como respeto a la pureza de su hermano. Muy a su pesar tomó distancia; Killua lo jaló, apretando su hombro para que no se separara, propinando más besos calientes, y tuvo el impulso de gemir en la boca del albino.

—Kil —balbuceó, tomando lentamente distancia—. Kil, espera.

Puso una mano sobre el pecho del menor, para que comprendiera que hablaba en serio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —jadeó.

—Kil, creo que es momento de dormir.

—Pero… mmm… —se decepcionó, ¿es que acaso Illumi no se daba cuenta que moría por sus besos? ¿Qué debía decir para convencerlo?

—Si sigo ahora, no podré detenerme.

—No te detengas. Si no quieres, no lo hagas.

Dejó escapar su aliento, se separó y se acostó a un lado. Apoyando costado, mirando a su hermano.

—No se trata de que yo quiera. Esto es cosa de dos. Tú también deberías desearlo.

Torció los labios, «sí quiero, por favor…» pensó, pero no se atrevió a decir.

—Pero tú sabes…

—Kil, yo… yo no me retractaré de ti. Dije que quiero estar contigo y esa es la verdad. No tengo vergüenza de que nos vean juntos, no me importa que nos vean besarnos, no creo que haya algo vergonzoso en expresar mi afecto por ti, pero no puedo continuar más allá si no estoy seguro de lo que tú sientes por mí.

Se sintió apenado. Illumi tenía razón, no estaba siendo el novio que debía ser y darle el amor que su hermano merecía. El morocho hacía mucho por él, no sólo en detalles pequeños como pagar sus gastos, también cuando aceptaba convivir con su hermana, viajaba sin importar dónde estuviera con tal de ir a verle unas horas, y cada gesto valioso que entregaba para él era único y exclusivo. Se dio cuenta que no estaba dándole tanto cómo debería.

—Illumi —se giró hacia él y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano— claro que quiero, no me arrepiento de estar contigo. Si no hubiese querido esto, no te habría dicho que sí. No dudes de mí, es que… —«dilo» pensó, y se quiso orillar a hablar— esto es muy nuevo, yo no sé cómo debería actuar.

—Tranquilo —acarició sus cabellos—, te dije que íbamos lento, no tenemos prisa. Cuando vayas adquiriendo confianza, verás que se volverá más sencillo.

Aceptó, y se quedó con el dolor de no haber podido expresar todo lo que debía, proponiéndose comenzar a hacer un cambio. A la mañana siguiente, durante el día, con disimulo, intentó tomarlo de la mano, acercarse más a él, y perder sus nervios cada vez que lo hacía. Para su fortuna, Illumi le correspondía en cada ocasión, devolviéndole el gesto y haciendo que no se sintiera avergonzado por hacerlo. Esto provocó que, poco antes de que Illumi se fuera, comenzara a perder el control de sus sentimientos, que ahora se expresaban con un poco más de libertad.

—No te vayas, Illumi —pidió con su mirada triste.

Todo el día estuvo distraído, triste, molesto, cada comentario o broma que hacían no le causaba gracia. Tenía mucha sensibilidad, y cuando hablaban algo tocante a la partida del morocho, refunfuñaba. Alluka tuvo que intervenir y regañarlo un par de veces por su mal carácter, y regresaron más temprano de lo normal al hotel, donde Killua se encerró con su novio en el cuarto.

—Lamento haberme portado tan mal todo el día.

—Te entiendo, lo sé. Yo tampoco quiero irme.

Lo abrazó para que se calmara, apretándolo, y se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos.

—Es que… ¿por qué tienes que irte?

—Piensa que esto es para nuestro beneficio. Papá está arreglando todo para no entregarme a nadie, y si lo hacemos bien, podré quedarme contigo. Francamente yo no quiero que me entreguen a nadie más, prefiero estar a tu lado.

—¿Si te entregaran a alguien, ya no volveríamos a vernos?

—No como ahora. Tendría que servir a alguien más —acarició su espalda.

Abrazó más fuerte al mayor. Al menos esas palabras le habían sido útiles para darle motivos para dejarlo ir; ya no lo veía como una partida, sino como una buena causa.

Se relajaron un rato. Por sugerencia del mayor no hablaron del tema de su viaje, pero a la noche, volvieron los besos y caricias intensas.

Killua voluntariamente deslizó una mano por la espalda de Illumi, y continuó su recorrido hasta acariciar su abdomen. Illumi nuevamente introdujo su lengua en la boca del albino; esta vez sus dulces gemidos no lo hicieron dudar y continuó besándole a pesar de que su erección —cada vez más húmeda— le estorbaba en sus movimientos. Se llevó la sorpresa cuando Killua tomó su mano y la condujo por debajo de su camisa. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron.

—Mmm.

Gimió el peliblanco cuando sintió que los dedos de Illumi subían un poco más por su pecho. Esperaba ansioso que esto fuera suficiente señal para que el mayor dejara de contenerse. Si él debía dar el primer paso, lo haría.

Illumi se colocó sobre él para besar su cuello y morder suavemente su piel. Lo deseaba, ya sabía que pronto su voluntad comenzaría a flaquear y Killua no le estaba ayudando en nada para detenerse. Entre besos y lamidas, bajó por el abdomen descubierto del menor, disfrutando sus reacciones tímidas y calientes.

Killua respiraba rápidamente; sentía cómo sus pantalones le apretaban demasiado y quería que continuara, que se dejara de rodeos y le quitara toda la ropa. Para su desgracia, sin rastro de advertencia, el morocho se detuvo. Su inconformidad por la pausa fue esta vez demasiado obvia.

—¿Por qué te detienes?

No era justo que le dejara así, tan caliente y menesteroso de pasión.

—Es muy pronto —escuchó que le respondía.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Kil, apenas llevamos un mes.

—Casi dos meses —corrigió.

—Sí, pero es igual. Kil, podríamos esperar un poco más.

Quedó estupefacto, no sabía nada sobre tiempos de una relación; no comprendía el concepto de tiempo en una relación. De hecho ni le importaban esas medidas, sólo quería hacer el amor ahora, antes de que se fuera, y quedarse con ese recuerdo hasta que pudiera verlo de nuevo. No obstante Illumi sonaba tan convincente que, con la decepción en sus ojos, aceptó detenerse.

—Lo siento, Kil.

—Está bien, descuida. Yo no sé nada de esto. No sé cuánto es "poco tiempo".

Aunque se había resignado, era evidente que no estaba nada feliz, se acomodó la ropa y se cubrió con las cobijas para ocultar su vergüenza. Preocupado más por el rechazo que por las palabras de Illumi para consolarlo.

—Sólo, déjame hacer esta misión, y cuando estemos más relajados…

.'.

A la mañana siguiente se despidieron. Killua se encerró en su cuarto, tenía el mal presentimiento de que algo ocurriría, algo serio y delicado, y se echó a llorar sin comprender bien el motivo, hasta que se sintió nuevamente aliviado.

Illumi llegó a casa del hombre que de momento representaba sus más grandes frustraciones: Joab Jaco, el tipo que de seguro le estaba esperando para revivir sus grandes y sensuales momentos. No quería verlo por dos razones: primero porque no quería sentirse comprometido a pasar tiempo con él sin tener que batallar por hacerle saber que él no tenía el más mínimo interés en mantener relaciones sexuales con él, y segundo, porque sentía que estaba siendo infiel a su novio. Por muy extraña que sonara esa palabra, era novio de Killua, así se lo había planteado al albino y no le quedaba otra opción que acostumbrarse a usarla y como tal, entonces debía actuar acorde a las circunstancias.

—¡Illumi! —le saludó calurosamente Jaco.

En cuanto lo vio, le pareció mucho más viejo de lo que recordaba. Cuando Nimrod usaba su cuerpo, todo el mundo lucía más joven de lo que era, y ahora que tenía el control de todo, podía observar las cosas desde un punto de vista más claro.

—Joab.

Ni siquiera sonrió. Sólo usó ese nombre como un saludo e hizo un esfuerzo por asentir con la cabeza para parecer respetuoso.

—¿Por qué la seriedad? ¿No te da gusto volverme a ver? Teníamos mucho tiempo sin convivir, te he extrañado bastante.

De nuevo aparecían esos sentimientos de culpa. El nombre de Killua bordeaba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Dio un paso atrás para tomar un poco más de cortés distancia que le ayudara a lidiar con ese pesar de estar frente a un "rival" de su pareja. Justo al momento de recular, el hombre le dirigió una mirada interrogante, esperando una explicación a su desaire, pero él se mantuvo con su semblante inexpresivo.

—Como verás, mi padre decidió que yo no sería entregado a nadie.

—Lo sé, ¿y?

—Y yo he tomado la decisión de darme mi espacio de todos. Eso te incluye a ti. Espero no haya resentimientos entre nosotros.

Joab tardó un poco en comprender lo que eso significaba. ¿Illumi estaba cortando con él? No podía aceptarlo, si no hubiera visto ese rostro de solemne seriedad no lo hubiese creído ni de chiste. Parpadeó, procesando las palabras. Bueno, era un muchacho joven e inexperto, y pese a que hubiese dado muestras de ser un hombre de mucho autocontrol y poder, no quería decir que fuese una persona con la misma madurez que él poseía. Entonces recordó una curiosa realidad; Silva le había rechazado en el pasado, casi del mismo modo en que Illumi lo estaba haciendo, se estaba repitiendo ese desastroso pasado al que tanto temía y odiaba. El sentimiento de rechazo le sobrepasó, no iba a aceptar que jugaran con él dos veces, justamente otro Zoldyck más. Respiró hondo, pretendiendo que no ocurría nada.

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Descuida, desde el principio dije que eres como un sobrino para mí.

Se limitó a poner una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, pero éste incluso se apartó de ese simple toque. Soltó la carcajada, nervioso por ser descubierto.

—No te asustes Illumi, no pienso sobrepasar el límite.

Illumi se mantuvo en silencio. Joab de repente se sintió perdido, quería decirle que parecía una persona completamente diferente a lo que él recordaba, pero no pudo, no sin parecer dolido por haber cortado la relación. Optó por ignorarlo e invitarlo a sentirse cómodo en la casa. Illumi sólo pidió que le permitiera irse a descansar a su recámara, de la que no salió por los dos días siguientes.

Joab estaba intrigado por el cambio. Al principio fingió comprender su cansancio como algo derivado de un largo viaje; sin embargo, al ver que el tiempo de descanso se prolongaba, creyó que el chico estaba haciendo lo posible por evitarlo. Turbado, decidió ir a buscarle. Le tomó casi dos horas de un intenso debate para hacerle entender que el propósito de que él estuviera ahí en su casa, en la isla, se debía al favor que estaba haciendo a Silva de hacerse pasar como un interesado en negociar por el morocho. Que para que su plan tuviera éxito, debían salir juntos, hacerse ver en Tierra Sagrada, tantas veces hasta que se fueran convenciendo de que ya no sólo era una relación de "tío-sobrino".

Illumi se vio forzado a aceptar; estaba angustiado por tener que explicarle a Killua sobre la persona con la que estaba saliendo. Se preguntaba como tomaría su niño el asunto si se enteraba de la verdadera intención de su familia en Tierra Sagrada. Y entre más se lo preguntaba, llegaba a la conclusión de que era mejor no tocar ése tema, al menos no hasta que pudiera quitarse de encima al engorroso Jaco.

.'.

Cada día de ausencia de Illumi, Killua empeoraba un poco más. Sus pensamientos deliraban sobre lo que hacía tan lejos de él. Su enojo empeoró cuando se enteró, por boca del morocho, que éste sólo estaba realizando tareas —a su punto de vista, absurdas— como ir al coliseo a ver espectáculos de peleas, asistir a cenas con un montón de gente desconocida, y otras tantas reuniones con gente que le provocaban celos terribles. Deseaba tener la única exclusividad del tiempo de su novio y no podía controlar sus impulsos. No se conformaba con un par de mensajes de su parte, quería más, quería montones de palabras, conversaciones hasta la madrugada, sentirse en contacto constante con él, que ignorara al resto de personas que se le acercaban por estar con él.

Alluka lo veía y no podía hacer otra cosa más que preocuparse; su salud se estaba deteriorando y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Lo encontraba injustificado, no era como que tuviera entrenamientos salvajes o que estuviera enfrentando a un enemigo terrible, no tenía motivo para verse tan acabado. Pasaba más horas mirando la pantalla de su celular que prestando atención a lo que hacían juntos. Viajar había dejado de ser divertido. En ocasiones detestaba tanto estar así que deseaba volver a la montaña, allá por lo menos no tenía tantas preocupaciones como ahora. Lo peor para ella fue cuando descubrió que el albino no estaba durmiendo por estar esperando un mensaje de Illumi que no llegaba. Illumi se despedía de él en la noche, pidiéndole que se fuera a dormir y se quedaba despierto por horas, ideando cualquier excusa para escribirle, y lo hacía hasta que se aseguraba que su novio realmente se quedaba dormido. Para colmo del caso, Killua perdía el apetito muy fácilmente, su cansancio y hambre regresaban justo cuando llegaba un mensaje de su amante, entonces se relajaba y aceptaba las ordenes de su hermana de dormir y alimentarse.

"¿Cuándo vas a venir?" Le escribió a Illumi, harta de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su hermano. "Killua está muy mal".

No esperó a que el morocho le respondiera. Sabía que no lo haría porque su hermano estaba constantemente escribiéndole y era más importante que le respondiera a él que a ella.

Illumi vio el mensaje de Alluka, no le sorprendió que fuera así. Killua insistía mucho en que él estaba bastante bien, pero tantos mensajes en un día delataban que estaba lejos de estar tranquilo y estable. Le asustaba que Killua tuviera tantas dudas sobre su relación, tanto como para querer acosarle todo el día. No quería describir con una palabra tan cruel a lo que Killua hacia con él. Acoso no era agradable, pero apenas decía que se iba a ocupar, éste le bombardeaba con preguntas sobre lo que haría, con quién —sin importar si conocía a las personas de quién hablaba o no— y por cuánto tiempo.

Estaba tan pasmado en su móvil, que daba a entender que estaba más interesado en ver la pantalla de su celular que en las personas que le rodeaban, y sí, en realidad le importaba más la personita con la que hablaba a través de su aparato, pero no quería que fuera evidente a todo el mundo, no de ése modo. El mensaje de su hermana no sólo confirmó sus miedos, también le hizo tomar la decisión de ir a darse la vuelta a ver a Killua, sin importar las consecuencias.

.'.

—Deseo salir a atender unos asuntos personales —le dijo a Joab.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Son personales.

—No. Si no puedo saber de qué hablas, no te dejaré ir. Tú padre me pidió y fue muy claro en esto, que me hiciera cargo de ti.

Joab estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse y parecer el tipo genial de siempre. Tras pensarlo mucho creyó que éste era otro de los juegos de Illumi, una técnica nueva para convencerlo de que de verdad le solicitara a Silva, volverse el padrino de Illumi. No iba a caer en ése juego y le demostraría a Illumi que no podía jugar con él, no lo convencería de hacer lo que él quería cuando quería.

—Un cliente privado, nada relacionado con mi familia. Por eso es un asunto personal.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Un trabajo, obviamente.

—¿Por qué ahora?, ¿no puede esperar?

—Si hubiese podido esperar, no te habría dicho nada en primer lugar. Sé lo importante que es esto.

Illumi era un muro impenetrable en muchos sentidos. No podía leer lo que ocultaba detrás de ésas palabras, lo que provocaba que tuviese muchos deseos de enviar alguien a espiarle, pero iba a ser estúpido de su parte acosar a un Zoldyck tan bien entrenado como lo era ése muchacho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo sería?

—Un día. Voy, termino el trabajo y vuelvo, no es gran cosa.

—Está bien, después de todo. Mañana tengo una reunión importante, y te dejaría solo en casa. Mejor ve y atiende tus asuntos, nos vemos mañana en la noche.

Tras cinco días de ausencia, Killua recibió el mensaje que tanto deseaba. Illumi iría a verlo. Sus emociones se descontrolaron, estuvo tan feliz que no paró de hablar en todo el día con Alluka y no molestó a Illumi hasta la noche, que le confirmó que se habían movido a una ciudad a tan sólo una hora de Tierra Sagrada.

Illumi llegó por la mañana bastante temprano, y en cuanto abrió la puerta del cuarto, un contento niño saltó hacia él. No fue un saludo con muchas palabras, sólo se abrazaron. Hasta ése momento Illumi fue completamente consciente de lo mucho que había extrañado a su pequeño niño, lo abrazó tan fuerte que tuvo que soltarlo porque lo escuchó quejarse de la presión.

—Me sofocas, Illumi —se rio, al menos ya no se sentía apenado de extrañar al otro.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también te extrañé —esta vez fue él quien se adelantó a decir esas palabras. Illumi rio suavemente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

—Hasta la noche.

—¡¿Qué?! No, es muy poco tiempo.

—Sólo fue un permiso… —se calló, Killua tenía una mirada de angustia que delató todas sus horas de desvelos, de falta de alimentación.

—Entonces nos quedaremos aquí.

No lo cuestionó, no quería hacerlo enojar más de lo que estaba ya con su decepción, esperando pasar más tiempo con él. Tomó la mano del albino y lo llevó a la cama, la verdad era que le desesperaba ver esos ojos cansados y su sonrisa forzada por permanecer despierto otras horas más. En cuanto tocó el colchón e hizo a Killua sentarse sobre la cama, se dio cuenta que no sería capaz de quedarse sólo esas horas, no, haría falta más tiempo; su niño pelearía con todo por forzarlo a permanecer más tiempo a su lado. Sudó frío, «y este es sólo el inicio».

Lo abrazó, lo hizo recostarse en su pecho y comenzó a hablar, a contar las cosas que había visto en la Tierra Sagrada, ideas sobre algo que pensaba desde hacía tiempo y sobre otras cuestiones y Killua se mostraba participativo en ello, respondiendo y preguntando, añadiendo su punto de vista, y hablando de cualquier otra cosa. Así hasta que sin darse cuenta, el sueño fue venciendo a su dulce amor. No se despegó de él, se quedó ahí acariciando sus cabellos.

—No te vayas a ir.

—No lo haré.

Su respiración se fue volviendo lenta, profunda.

—No te vayas.

—Aquí estaré cuando despiertes, duerme.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí.

Se fue quedando dormido poco a poco. Lo acomodó sobre la cama, lo arropó y salió del cuarto en busca de Alluka. La chica le había pedido algo de tiempo para hablar. Con extrema precaución salió del cuarto, cuidando que Killua no se fuera a despertar de un sobresalto por notar su ausencia.

—Se durmió —le anunció a la chica.

—¡Gracias al cielo! Llevaba dos días sin dormir, eso sin contar que duerme muy poco y come muy mal. Illumi, no sé qué debas hacer para que Killua recupere la consciencia, pero hazlo.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Killua lo necesitaba desesperadamente, casi tanto como él lo necesitaba cuando se debilitaba por su ausencia. Le preocupaba que fuera así porque sabía lo que se sentía, el dolor por el que pasaba día con día.

«Eso mismo estoy haciendo», resistió la tentación de contestar groseramente.

—Lo sé.

—Sólo con eso me sentiré bien. También asegúrate de que coma algo, y si te vas a ir, ayúdame a convencerlo de que siga cuidándose.

"Ayúdame" eso sonaba bastante agradable, Alluka no le estaba arrojando las circunstancias así de simple, estaba contando con él como parte de sus planes personales, ofreciéndole la ayuda con naturalidad. E hizo lo que mejor se le daba, planificar una estrategia para que en conjunto lograran convencer a Killua de cuidarse más.

—Illumi, yo no sé qué ocurrirá ahora. Insistes bastante en que Killua estará inestable, pero te diré esto, él necesita más de ti, eso es lo que me da a entender. Que quiere más palabras de tu parte, y no estoy refiriéndome a una conversación, él quiere escuchar cosas románticas, que lo trates más… como debe ser.

Ella evitaba ser explícita, pero él entendía a lo que se refería. Era demasiado complejo para él. No podía ir con su niño y recitarle un poema como Nimrod lo haría, ni llevarle un ramo de rosas. Por dios, de sólo pensarlo le daban escalofríos.

—Es difícil.

—No me importa y tampoco debe importarte que sea difícil, si él lo pide, tú se lo vas a dar, ¿estamos claros?

Detuvo el debate en el que terminó de estar cuando sintió el momento en que Killua se levantaba de la cama alarmado por no verle a su lado. Se despidió de Alluka y salió a toda prisa hasta el cuarto.

—Illumi, me asustaste, ¿dónde estabas? —el albino estaba fuera de la cama, cerca de la puerta, Illumi lo tomó de la mano para calmarlo.

—Estaba hablando con Alluka.

—¿De qué?

Lo abrazó para calmarlo, sintió como su corazón estaba acelerado y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda para reconfortarlo.

—De que no has dormido bien, ni has estado comiendo como es debido.

Agradeció que lo tuviera abrazado porque así no veía su expresión de vergüenza al ser delatado. Entonces recordó que su hermano se iría esa noche y volvió a sobresaltarse, había desperdiciado la oportunidad de estar con él por quedarse dormido.

—Lo siento… me quedé dormido, ahora, tú…

Lo detuvo, levantando su rostro y besando su mejilla.

—Arréglate, quiero invitarte a cenar. Vamos. Iré a preguntarle a Alluka si quiere venir con nosotros.

Killua aceptó, y él se dio la vuelta de regreso al cuarto de Alluka. Entró como antes, sin llamar a la puerta puesto que sabía que ella le estaba esperando.

—¿Ya despertó?

—Sí. Lo invité a salir, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

Ella se mordió el labio con ansiedad y su hermano comprendió lo que significaba.

—Killua quiere verte a ti, no a mí, él necesita pasar tiempo a solas contigo. Prefiero quedarme aquí a esperar que vuelvan. Pediré algo para comer.

Lo sabía, ella estaba llegando a su límite, no podía exigirle que tomara consciencia de que Killua estaría cada día peor. La carta no provocaba un enamoramiento natural, no era sano, se suponía que iba en contra de todas las reglas morales y sociales. Implicaba que el afectado se vería seriamente motivado a actuar en contra de sus propios principios con tal de satisfacer las necesidades de la carta. Aceleraba los impulsos del cerebro provocando una actividad similar a la locura y eso era lo que más le preocupaba, que Killua era un chico centrado e inteligente, demasiado brillante como para no notar que algo malo estaba pasando con su propio cuerpo. Estaba completamente dispuesto a decirle la verdad si llegaba a hacer falta, así se arruinara todo su plan personal, y perdiera la oportunidad de su vida, no jugaría con algo tan peligroso como un falso enamoramiento sólo por su propia satisfacción.

Regresó con Killua. La sonrisa destellante del menor le hizo emocionarse, Killua le veía como él lo vio por tantos años, con una admiración profunda y respeto. Lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo salir del cuarto.

—Alluka dijo que tenía mucho sueño, y que le trajéramos un postre de regreso.

Mintió porque no quería que insistiera en que fueran por ella. La chica merecía un descanso de verles juntos, lo estaba requiriendo con urgencia. Llevó a su pequeño a un buen sitio del agrado de ambos y el apetito del menor por fin volvió, fue evidente al verle comer sin parar.

—Alluka me dijo que no habías estado bien, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando?

Killua hizo una pausa para dejar de comer y responder.

—Yo, bueno… —tenía miedo de ser sincero—, yo creo que mmm…

—Sé que estás preocupado. Estoy bien, y si algo te molesta puedes decírmelo ¿no me tienes confianza aún?

—¡Deja de decir eso, idiota!

—Entonces…

—No sé… Illumi, no quiero que te vayas, no me gusta que estés lejos de mí por tanto tiempo. Sé que tienes cosas por hacer y que es importante, pero yo todo el tiempo estoy asustado porque sé que el trabajo como asesino te pone en peligro, y cualquier cosa podría ocurrirte en cualquier momento.

Después de confesarlo, se sintió aliviado. Illumi asintió y agradeció que le tuviera confianza para decir las cosas.

—No estoy haciendo un trabajo como asesino.

—Pero estás rodeado de locos asesinos.

—Y estoy con una persona que es respetada. Además, el abuelo es una autoridad en la zona. No se meterán conmigo, no tengas miedo.

—¿Con quién estás? —Killua no había puesto atención a todo su discurso porque sólo le intrigó lo primero que mencionó.

Illumi tragó saliva, esta era una de esas cosas que no quería decirle a Killua porque tenía miedo de provocar un malentendido y que el chico le acusara de infidelidad.

—Con un amigo de papá. Un tipo que… —tomó la mano de Killua— prefiero no hablar de eso ahora, otro día, con más calma le dedicamos tiempo. Hoy prefiero hablar de otra cosa.

La mirada del menor le dejó en claro que no estaría satisfecho hasta que supiera todo.

—Está bien. Al menos sé que estás a salvo.

Y entre más avanzaba la noche, más ansioso se volvía el albino. Suspirando a cada rato, reflejando que en su interior las cosas estaban bastante más complejas de lo que aparentaba. Se calmó de vuelta cuando su hermano le dijo que se quedaría esa noche, que no se sentía bien marchándose mientras él no lograra controlar sus emociones. Con pena, pero feliz, agradeció que se quedara una noche al menos. Illumi se aseguró de darle todos los cariños que le hicieran falta hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos, tomados de la mano.

Se tomó la molestia de quedarse otro día más y Alluka esta vez tuvo el deseo de unirse a ellos. Illumi decidió que trataría de volver el día más relajado para ella, cosa que al final le fue agradecido. Alluka valoró mucho que Illumi no estuviera todo el día sobre Killua, pese a que el niño insistía en pegársele sin darse cuenta. Tratar de que ambos quedaran satisfechos, fue difícil pero al final lo logró y a la noche regresó a Tierra Sagrada. Esta vez Killua estaba mejor; ya no lo notó ansioso ni malhumorado, estaba sonriente, y prometió cuidarse más para que la próxima vez que se vieran, disfrutaran del día, juntos.

Le tomó una hora llegar a casa de Joab conduciendo y al bajar, notó que las luces estaban apagadas, no había nadie en la entrada. Se alertó internamente pero no lo demostró, sólo ingresó a la mansión y vio que en la entrada estaba ese hombre sentado en un gran sofá con una lámpara encendida a su lado, mirando hacia la entrada. Estaba claro que estaba enojado, y que le estaba esperando precisamente a él. Había enviado a todos sus hombres a otra zona de la casa, precisamente para poder hablar en privado con el Zoldyck.

—Dijiste que volverías en la noche de ayer, no de hoy.

La voz delató una evidente señal de amenaza, pero no intimidó al joven Zoldyck.

—Me tomó más tiempo del que calculé —contestó sin hacer mucho alarde. ¿Qué le podía hacer Joab? Nada, no gran cosa. Si estimaba a su padre y a su abuelo, y estaba haciéndoles este favor no dependía de él.

—Hablé con tu padre, él tampoco sabía que tuvieras algo qué hacer, y no pudo localizarte en todo el día. ¿Dónde carajos estabas Illumi?

—Con el cliente.

—¿Dónde es eso? Esa es mi pregunta, no si estabas con "el cliente".

Se puso de pie, a paso lento fue aproximándose a donde estaba el morocho. Illumi ya no respondió, no sentía el deber de hacerlo.

—Tu padre me pidió de favor que me hiciera cargo de ti. Me cedió la autoridad de castigarte si era necesario. El plan que tu padre elaboró para ti —colocó una mano sobre la pared, a un costado del rostro de Illumi para apresarlo— implica que tú y yo seamos vistos juntos en el coliseo, en los lugares relevantes de la ciudad, en las reuniones privadas que yo tengo. Y si tú te largas de aquí a hacer lo que se te da tu maldita gana no podré cumplir con mi deber y quedaré como un idiota, ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¡¿Que quede como un maldito imbécil?!

Illumi resopló.

—Sólo fue una noche. Ya estoy aquí.

—Mírame a los ojos. —Illumi lo ignoró, estaba buscando una salida por debajo de los brazos del hombre— ¡Que me mires, carajo!

—¿Qué? Joab, no eres mi padre. No entiendo cuál es el punto en que te comportes como si fueras…

—¿Tienes un amante, verdad?

¿Qué le hacía pensar eso? Fácil, Illumi era estricto, esa era la imagen que siempre daba; alguien que si decía que no, era no, y un sí era un sí. Nunca se andaba con rodeos ni falsas promesas. Cualquier cosa que fuera más relevante que su deber, significaba que tenía un "algo más", o alguien que ejerciera cierto poder en su vida. Y un cliente privado no era suficiente autoridad para retenerlo un día más.

—¿Y qué si es así?

Tampoco era como que Illumi pensara ocultarlo. No tenía por qué hacerlo, no importaba si tenía uno o no, porque al fin no había regla que indicara que no podía tener un amante, ni siquiera al ser apadrinado, él era libre de tener el amante que quisiera, sólo se le pedía que cumpliera con sus deberes normales y ya.

—Te lo prohíbo.

—No puedes hacer tal cosa.

Joab dio un fuerte golpe contra la pared, perforándola.

—¡No permitiré que dos Zoldyck jueguen conmigo, no otra vez!

Joab no estaba enojado sólo por el hecho de que Illumi llegara un día después de lo planeado, de hecho ni siquiera era importante, pero no podía aceptar verse rechazado por dos Zoldyck, menos de forma tan similar. En su época Silva le había dado falsas esperanzas y todo para que al final se escapara con esa mujer en brazos; ahora que tenía un nuevo enamoramiento, le molestaba la idea de que éste, llegara sin ninguna vergüenza y le echara en cara que tenía un amante.

—¿Perdón? Yo no sé qué clase de relación tuviste con mi padre, pero yo no soy él y la verdad es que desde un principio no tenías planes serios conmigo, ni yo contigo. Así que nadie está jugando contigo en esta situación.

Illumi estaba completamente en lo cierto. Desde el inicio, la razón por la que había follado con ese muchacho era para desquitarse de Silva y su rechazo, todo el tiempo le recordaba al morocho que era sólo diversión y morbo, nada más, que ni siquiera podía aspirar a ser apadrinado por él porque diversas excusas que siempre recitaba. Ahora estaba demostrando una debilidad que todo el tiempo protegió. Se serenó, dejó que el muchacho se apartara de él, y se quedó mirando al suelo.

—Lo siento, Illumi. Tienes razón. Me he molestado porque eres como un sobrino para mí, yo no quiero que algo malo te ocurra.

Ni él mismo se creyó sus palabras. Le sonrió, se talló los ojos y le invitó a pasar a la casa, de nuevo ofreciéndole todo con naturalidad. Una cosa tenía en mente: ahora sabía lo valioso que Illumi se estaba volviendo para él, y no era buena idea demostrar sus peores defectos al menos hasta que el chico volviera a caer en sus brazos. Estaba frustrado porque llevaba cinco días con él y no habían tenido nada de sexo, o esperanza de que en el futuro hubiera algo de acción. Illumi estaba respetando a su amante, y ahora que sabía que tenía uno, sus celos se volvieron poderosos motivos para espiar al morocho. Después de esa noche, dio la orden a sus hombres de averiguar lo posible con respecto al amante del chico, y de encontrarlo, traerlo con vida hasta su presencia, si alguien se encargaría de despellejarlo, sería él. Illumi no tendría otra opción que volver con él en cuanto supiera que no le dejaría en libertad.

Y tras encerrarse en su cuarto, Illumi se sintió más tranquilo; tenía bastantes cosas en mente, y una de ellas no podía esperar más. Tomó su móvil y marcó un número.

 ** _Jo... espero que lo hayan disfrutado... quiero ser honesto con ustedes, el domingo 3 de diciembre voy a presentar mi examen N5 de japonés así que estos días suspenderé la publicación hasta que termine mis estudios, y me asegure pasar el examen como es debido. Así que moveré la publicación hasta el 7 de diciembre, lo sé, es mucho tiempo, pero esto es muy importante para mí_** ** _y a menos que me sienta con la confianza de adelantar la publicación, tendrán que esperarme un poco más▲.'._**

 ** _Yuuki! Creo que... creo que con este capítulo me matarás un poquito porque Illumi está reservándose un poquito con Kil u.u pobre niño, mira que su novio lo deja con ganas... Pero no te preocupes, Kil sabe muy bien como controlarlo *risa maligna*_**

 ** _Fujoshi83: Ya casi comienzan los verdaderos dramas, aguanta un poquito más y ya los verás xD aunque esos deseos tuyos son un poco *ejem* preocupantes jaja_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola a todos, saben... hoy es mi cumpleaños.**_

 _ **HADOS**_

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

—¿Gran Magister? —preguntó al otro lado de la línea.

—Gio, necesito información —el asunto de Killua no podía esperar más; desconocía cuánto tiempo llevaban los Iluminados esperando el retorno del heredero a su hogar, lo que podría desembocar en un resultado delicado, considerando lo muy serios que podían ser con sus reglas internas; aun si pareciera que no le prestaban atención, como ocurría con Hisoka, de un momento a otro actuarían sin dar aviso previo.

—Dígame, estoy a sus órdenes.

—¿Sabes sobre los términos en los que los Zoldyck ingresaron a la hermandad? Escuché que pronto tomarán cartas en el asunto sobre el heredero que lleva más de dos años fuera de casa.

—Oh… el asunto del heredero… He escuchado algo al respecto, para ser sincero no hay mucha información disponible puesto que sólo hay una persona en toda la hermandad que tiene todos los tratos con su familia. Es una persona muy cerrada y no permite a los demás opinar, así que digamos que no hay una negociación clara.

—¿Qué podría hacer para detener que lo castiguen?

Era una difícil pregunta que él no podía responder, sin embargo, Gio llevaba tantos años dentro de la hermandad que conocía a la perfección los procedimientos internos y podía atacarlos a través de sus propias jerarquías.

—Yo no sé cómo podría resolverse, pero le recomiendo enviar una carta y solicitar una reunión privada de urgencia con algún representante del concilio. Es lo único que podría hacer; no se preocupe, no tiene que viajar. Debido a que es usted un juez importante, algún representante irá hasta donde usted se encuentre y tendrá todas las facilidades para llegar a un acuerdo.

Tan pronto como colgó, se dispuso a escribir y enviar la carta. Usó uno de los halcones de Joab, el cual no se enteró que lo había hecho, y luego esperó a que llegara una respuesta, desconociendo cuál sería el resultado que obtendría de intentar comunicarse con ellos.

Al tercer día, mientras estaba en otro de los grandes eventos del coliseo, vio que un grupo de extravagantes hombres entraban al recinto y de inmediato fueron atendidos por el personal de seguridad. Se había formado un gran escándalo que atraía las miradas de los curiosos por todo el coliseo. Montones de mayordomos, de distintas familias, se amontonaban a ofrecer sus servicios y regalos; demasiadas atenciones para tratarse de una simple visita.

Gracias a que él estaba en el balcón privado de Joab, en lo alto del coliseo, tanto él como el Jaco atestiguaron el escándalo. Joab apenas estaba por preguntar si Illumi estaba enterado del asunto cuando vio que señalaban el balcón donde él se encontraba. La respuesta a la carta había llegado. Los visitantes, en cuanto vieron que Illumi se ponía de pie para saludarles, le hicieron una reverencia que llamó la atención en los alrededores: el hijo mayor de Silva estaba siendo reverenciado por Iluminados de un alto cargo.

Los Iluminados fueron conducidos al balcón privado y solicitaron un cuarto privado, exento de todo el ruido del exterior para poder hablar con el «Gran Magister», como fue que lo llamaron.

—Ilustre Magister, lamentamos la demora. Yo soy Oz, un miembro del concilio. Espero no causarle molestias.

Oz, como fue que se presentó, era un hombre de baja estatura, de complexión delgada, menudo, de ojos saltones rojos como la sangre y de piel pálida; cualquier diría que tenía una fijación por el rojo ya que tanto sus prendas como su sombrero de copa parecían confundirse con su mirada; no obstante el exceso de adornos dorados le daban un aspecto como de un demonio del inframundo del cual no podía fiarse. Posiblemente esto sería más una verdad que una mera apariencia.

—Descuide, lo importante es que ya está aquí.

Illumi detestaba las formalidades, no podía hablar como lo hacía Nimrod, con tanta educación y pulcritud; él era un Asesino, había aprendido a hablar como tal y no pretendía olvidarse de sus raíces, pero al ver a los sujetos que estaban con él, le daba la sensación de que hablar con la misma vulgaridad que un hombre del bajo mundo, no encajaba con la elegancia rimbombante de los hombres que le buscaban y se vio forzado a ser una mezcla entre los modales de Nimrod y los suyos.

—Vaya, vaya… rodeado de fieros Asesinos. Usted sí que tiene agallas.

Los otros hombres que venían con él no hablaban, sólo se limitaban a hacer reverencias, sonreír y conversar entre ellos, como si no pudieran dirigirse a Illumi; después el Zoldyck comprendió que eran alumnos de Oz y que en verdad no tenían permitido el hablar con una persona con un rango tan superior al de ellos. Fueron al cuarto que el personal del coliseo les indicó y se encerraron, Joab fue detrás de ellos y se sentó a la mesa como si fuera un miembro más del equipo; Illumi no le dijo nada, no tenía caso discutir con él en un momento como ese; probablemente el hombre alegaría cualquier cosa para defender su presencia y tendría que tragarse el mal momento. De igual modo no importaba preocuparse por su presencia, en cuanto ingresaron a la habitación privada comenzaron a hablar en otro idioma, uno que Joab desconocía y era como si se hubiese encontrado con una pared impenetrable.

—He leído a profundidad el caso del heredero de los Zoldyck —esa palabra sí fue entendible a oídos de Joab, el resto de la oración no tenía sentido para él— y me temo que no tengo tanto poder como quisiera. En cuanto su familia de sangre se afilió a la hermandad, se nombró al Gran Maestro Hermes como el encargado oficial de los tratos y castigos. Hermes tomó las riendas de la dirección que una familia de Asesinos debía representar para la hermandad.

—Pues me temo que si usted no puede atender mis necesidades, entonces ha venido en vano —apenas iba a alejarse de la mesa cuando la voz alarmada de Oz le detuvo.

—No, no, no. Maestro, lo siento, no quise darme a entender tan mal. No tengo ése poder, pero sé cómo podría llegar a un acuerdo sin que usted tenga que ensuciar sus manos para ir a buscar al Maestro Hermes.

Ese hombre le provocaba deseos de matarle, siempre sonriendo con sus grandes dientes amarillos y sus ojos que no le permitían mentir porque eran demasiado expresivos; olía como el resto de los pederastas que había visto en la ceremonia a la que había asistido hace años, cuando recién inició en la hermandad, no podía evadir los recuerdos de aquellos malos momentos durante la ceremonia.

—Entonces haga su propuesta o márchese. No puedo perder el tiempo.

—Le ofrezco lo siguiente: solicitaremos en conjunto, por voto unificado, que el Gran Maestro Hermes detenga su cacería sobre el heredero de los Zoldyck de forma perpetua y que se vuelva una persona intocable, a cambio de que usted, como juez del Único, y representante de su poder; sabio de Nimrod, el poderoso cazador, se una al concilio de los Iluminados. Tenemos sillas vacías que están esperando ser ocupadas por personas ilustres y magnificas como usted, que tienen tanto por aportar.

Sintió escalofríos. Cierto que por voluntad propia él no se uniría a ese Concilio, donde se decidía el presente y futuro del mundo, hacía falta una amenaza tan grande como la vida misma de Killua como para que él tuviera que verse orillado a aceptar una propuesta tan riesgosa.

—¿Qué me garantizas que no mientes y que él estará a salvo?

—Nos es extremadamente conveniente que el Maestro no se meta con el heredero de los Zoldyck. El regreso de Nimrod traería resultados catastróficos y no podemos darnos ese lujo, sin embargo, el Gran Maestro no puede simplemente desobedecer las propias reglas que él impuso y que considera de vital importancia. Yo no puedo pedirle que haga algo contra su propia naturaleza, a menos que garantice que no sólo ayudará a mantener las cosas en sagrada paz, sino que dará un beneficio que ha sido votado y entendido por todos los demás miembros del Concilio. Eso sí que lo hará cambiar de parecer.

Oz no tenía porqué mentirle o usar eso como una estrategia para beneficio personal. Ya sabía que tarde o temprano recibiría la invitación a unirse a un cargo superior, y si ganaba algo de ventaja, como la seguridad absoluta de Killua, no dudaría ni un instante en aceptar.

—Tenemos un trato entonces.

—Procedamos pues a cerrar el pacto entre nosotros —Oz volteó a ver a Joab que parecía molesto por no poder entender ni una sola palabra de lo que hablaban— estimable varón, Joab, lamento decir esto, pero lo que sigue es de carácter secreto, y me temo que debo pedirle que se retire.

Joab esperó la indicación de Illumi, quien secundó la petición, alegando que después lo pondría al tanto de todo, y el viejo amigo de Silva salió con una sonrisa de triunfo imposible de disimular, satisfecho de saber que estaría al tanto de la situación sin importar si lo echaban o no.

Tardaron aproximadamente veinte minutos encerrados y cuando la puerta se abrió, Joab observó una escena inesperada; había llevado a cabo una ceremonia secreta, una que había finalizado con un papel que desprendía una presencia de _Nen_ poderosa, y el hombrecillo, se había recargado a la mesa, cansado por todo el esfuerzo que había realizado para soportar el ritual, mientras que Illumi parecía no haber hecho absolutamente nada.

—Ilustre Magister, no me queda duda alguna de que usted está en otro nivel muy superior al mío, yo no puedo permanecer en pie, en cambio usted parece que esto sólo ha sido un pequeño bocado.

Fue lo que escuchó que Oz le decía a Illumi, y sus ojos brillaron con codicia. Nunca antes había ambicionado tanto tener a Illumi como su ahijado como ahora. Tanto poder, no sólo como asesino, como usuario _Nen_ , sino como una autoridad dentro de la sociedad secreta más importante del mundo, un sabio respetado. Lo deseaba, se le hacía agua la boca, haría absolutamente todo lo necesario para conseguirlo, aun así tuviese que humillarse frente a Silva, lo haría.

Se quedaron a observar la función de la noche y luego se despidieron de Illumi, frente a una multitud que ahora estaba intrigada por la presencia del hijo de Silva. Para desgracia de Illumi, esa misma noche varios otros que no habían mostrado interés en él, ahora tenían curiosidad. Uno de ellos, que fue el más destacable, era el mismo Maestro Caín, que al final de la noche invitó tanto a Joab como a su "sobrino" a cenar con él.

—¿Qué cargo tienes dentro de la hermandad? —preguntó sin pena alguna Joab, cuando iban de regreso a la casa.

—No me es posible revelar mi posición —contestó sin miramientos.

«Ya luego habría tiempo para sacarle la verdad», pensó el Jaco.

.'.

Killua ya no estaba ansioso ni molesto por la ausencia de Illumi. Su hermano le había pedido que se cuidara y resistiera mientras él trabajaba, y él quería cumplir con su trato para demostrarle que ya no era un niño; además deseaba tener energías para que sus próximas visitas fueran espléndidas y no quedarse dormido como la vez anterior, el problema era que esa misma noche tenía insomnio; ya habían pasado otros largos cinco días sin ver a Illumi, lo extrañaba, no iba a mentir, pero ahora mismo se sentía "especial", se había despertado a mitad de la noche porque un sueño lo había sobresaltado con imágenes sensuales. Illumi sobre él, tocando y besando su cuerpo; las sensaciones eran tan vívidas que ahora mismo tenía una dolorosa erección que no le permitía dormir de regreso.

Lo peor era que las expresiones y gestos que había visto en esas imágenes no correspondían a Illumi, sino a Nimrod y eso era lo que le hacía sentir mal, por eso no había querido moverse a pesar de su excitación. Era como un mal sueño, un terrible sueño que quería sacar de su mente. Detestaba comparar a Nimrod con su hermano porque al monstruo lo consideraba su peor pesadilla. Esta era la principal razón por la que deseaba mucho que Illumi le tocara, porque cada vez que lo hacía, los malos momentos se iban, se alejaban y entonces disfrutaba tanto las sensaciones, el placer le inundaba y se acababa la pesadilla de Nimrod. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sustituir esos malos recuerdos con nuevos y hermosos momentos al lado de su amado.

«¿Cómo se sentirá hacerlo con Illumi?» se preguntó, y entonces comenzó a fantasear con tal de olvidar su mal sueño. Se imaginaba que Illumi sería más directo, no se tomaría tanto tiempo para tocarlo, le besaría con mucha pasión como solía hacerlo cuando estaban en la cama. Cerró los ojos, y deslizó una mano por debajo del pantalón de su pijama. Levantó las caderas involuntariamente cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel de su miembro endurecido. Imaginaba qué pasaría cuando le viera desnudo, cuando sus cuerpos no tuvieran más telas que estorbaran en el camino. Bajó sus pantalones para darse la libertad que necesitaba, todavía cerrando los ojos, comenzó a tocarse.

Se preguntaba lo que le haría a Illumi, qué haría para que él se sintiera complacido como él, debía participar más porque él merecía la pena. Deseaba profundamente que ocurriera ya, que Illumi le tomara; anhelaba escuchar su respiración acelerada en su oído, sus gemidos, y toda su piel expuesta para él, entregarse y olvidarlo todo. Un nuevo amanecer con sus cuerpos desnudos recostados sobre las sábanas. Quería sentirle dentro de su cuerpo, y que acabara ahí, sentirse tan sucio y excitado. No pudo resistir más y terminó por correrse gimiendo profundamente. Hasta ahí regresó su consciencia y se avergonzó de haber imaginado tantas cosas con su hermano mayor. Tuvo que salir de su cama para limpiar su mano llena de semen y regresó pensando con molestia en cómo era posible que Illumi no le hubiera propuesto hacer el amor, todas las noches parecía como si fueran a hacerlo y siempre terminaba con un "vamos a dormir" que francamente comenzaba a odiar, quería que ya lo hiciera pero con esa excusa, de que era demasiado pronto, no podía pelear.

Decidió que el momento de hablar con Illumi sobre sexo ya había llegado, si su amante no iba a dar el primer paso, entonces lo haría él. Tal vez no tendría éxito al inicio, pero por lo menos dejaría en claro sus necesidades.

.'.

Illumi se despidió de Joab agradeciendo sus atenciones y favores. Después de la visita de los Iluminados, notó cómo las cosas cambiaban repentinamente a su favor, Muath no le había molestado en todos los días que estuvo ahí dado que el tipo estaba de viaje, atendiendo sus propios trabajos, y Ender finalmente había tomado su rechazo de forma muy buena, incluso podía decir que lo encontraba un tanto positivo, porque ahora había una especie de buena relación entre ambos. Durante la reunión con el maestro Caín y su familia, se comportó como si fueran viejos amigos, jamás le invadió ni lo presionó a nada. En cambio, en privado, le ofreció su sincera amistad, alegando que eran miembros de una misma unidad, y que él no sentía otra cosa más que admiración por él, que se sentiría honrado de poder contar con una persona de su nivel. Illumi no le rechazó, pero tampoco lo aceptó, no estaba preparado para tener un amigo así de la nada, así que sólo dijo que con el tiempo podría evaluar su petición. Cosa que tampoco vio mal siendo nieto de Caín; los asesinos difícilmente tenían amigos y un ofrecimiento como ése era casi una locura.

Joab besó su mano, le deseó un maravilloso viaje y le dejó en claro que cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuera, él estaría dispuesto a ayudarle y atenderle. Captó su coquetería sin darle importancia y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Agradecía no tener que verle de nuevo.

Era de madrugada cuando llegó al hotel donde se quedaba Killua, llevaban ocho días sin verse y esta vez no le quiso avisar que iba en camino porque deseaba llegar de sorpresa, cosa que logró. Entró al cuarto del albino mientras éste dormía y susurró a su oído:

—Hola pequeño algodón.

Killua casi intenta asesinarle por darle ese susto. Sus instintos estaban todavía muy marcados e Illumi soltó una tremenda carcajada cuando el filo de las garras de Killua rozaron su cuello casi provocándole una herida.

—¡No es gracioso!

—Tranquilo, tenía ganas de hacerlo desde hace tiempo.

—¡No es gracioso, para de reír Illumi! —estaba apenado, si Illumi no fuera tan bueno y bien entrenado, posiblemente si habría cortado su garganta— Si te hubiera lastimado no me lo perdonaría.

No lo dejó discutir más, lo jaló del cuello de su playera para acercarlo a su cuerpo y lo besó.

—Te eché de menos.

—Fueron ocho largos días sin verte —suspiró Killua. Le volvió a besar, y luego lo empujó para continuar con su reproche— eres horrible, no vuelvas a asustarme.

Illumi soltó otra risilla que tuvo que disimular ante la mirada del albino que advertía una posible pelea.

—Vamos a dormir —sugirió deseando evadir la pelea.

Esas palabras le hicieron recordar lo mucho que detestaba que su amante le dejara con ganas de más, pero no dijo nada porque no consideraba el momento para sacar el tema, acababan de verse y lo más seguro era que Illumi deseara descansar.

Las últimas noches Killua había mostrado un patrón de sueño bastante peculiar, solía dormir sobre Illumi y no moverse de ahí hasta la mañana, constantemente se disculpaba por aplastarlo durante la noche, pero esto no parecía molestarle al mayor; su hermano sólo le decía que no importaba, que estaba bien si lo hacía, pero él no terminaba de convencerse. Quería que durmiera cómodo y apostaba que cuando se ponía sobre él, ni lo dejaba respirar tranquilo, pero no podía evitarlo, le gustaba mucho escuchar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, de cierta forma le infundían paz.

Esa noche no fue la excepción, se colocó sobre su hermano, apoyando gran parte de su peso sobre su pecho, y posando una de sus piernas sobre las piernas de Illumi. El mayor, sólo le abrazó para asegurarse de que no pasara frío durante la noche, y de vez en cuando le tocaba la espalda para revisar su temperatura. Sin embargo, esa mañana despertó cuando sintió que Killua comenzaba a moverse mucho, su respiración estaba acelerándose y creyó que estaba teniendo una pesadilla; se quedó quieto, para ver si no había sido cosa de su imaginación.

—Ah… —escuchó la vocecilla suave del albino, y sintió un movimiento peculiar de sus caderas—, mmm.

Definitivamente no era una pesadilla, eso le quedó en claro cuando notó que el niño frotaba su endurecida entrepierna contra su muslo, y su respiración se aceleraba. Los movimientos deliciosos del menor, encendían todos sus sentidos, acarició su espalda, dejando que continuara con su sensual sueño.

—Mmm… ah… —esos gemidos le estaban enloqueciendo, y lo peor fue que en un momento juró escuchar al menor murmurar algo parecido a "Illumi", los movimientos se aceleraron un poco más y de pronto despertó.

—¡Ah! —exclamó asustado cuando se dio cuenta que estaba clavando su erección contra el costado de su hermano— Lo-lo… lo siento.

Se apartó de él, y se cubrió bajo las cobijas, tenía mucha vergüenza, más de la que jamás hubiera tenido en su vida.

Illumi se aclaró la garganta, esforzándose por restarle relevancia y a la vez disimulando su propia excitación.

—No… está bien —contestó con una voz apenas audible— Kil, ¿te molesta si me doy una ducha?

Se descubrió el rostro hasta la nariz, asomándose para ver la expresión que pudiera tener su hermano, el cual le sonrió.

—A-adelante —pasó saliva.

Illumi se descobijó y salió de la cama. Entonces lo divisó, parecía como si ese movimiento hubiese sido a propósito; su hermano tenía una erección, una que sobresalía bastante de su pantalón. Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarlo mientras caminaba hacia el baño, lo cual atrajo su mirada, impresionado por lo que le esperaba debajo de esas telas, y un rato después escuchó la regadera encendida.

Killua se regañó varias veces mentalmente por no controlar sus impulsos, pero ya no podía, ya quería hacerlo, tenía una necesidad especial e Illumi debía comprenderle. Definitivamente tenía que hablarlo con él.

El baño se prolongó un poco más de lo deseado porque no podía bajar su excitación, de sólo pensar que Killua había murmurado su nombre en sueños era fascinante, si no tuviera voluntad, probablemente ya le habría tomado, pero no, debía controlarse, bajar la calentura y controlarse otra vez. En cuanto salió del baño, vio que Killua le estaba esperando, sentado en la cama y sintió que su estómago se revolvía porque sabía qué pasaría.

—Illumi…

—Kil, lo sé.

—¿Cuánto es poco? No entiendo ese concepto.

Illumi se sentó junto a él, tomando una de sus manos para jugar con sus dedos y evadir su mirada.

—No es cuestión de tiempo en realidad… es más bien es confianza.

—¿No confías en mí?

—Sí, pero yo no sé si tú confías en mí. No veo que tengas intenciones de avanzar, y la verdad, es que me daría mucho miedo que nuestra relación pasara a ser sólo sexo.

Frente a Killua no le quedaba otra opción más que ser honesto, el más chico era muy bueno lidiando con la verdad, y si le mentía corría el riesgo de perder todo lo que hasta ahora había construido.

—Eso no va a pasar Illumi, ¿qué te hace pensar así?

—Bueno, yo… puedo ver que no te diriges a mí como tu novio cuando estamos con Alluka —se dio cuenta que el chico iba a alegar algo más y lo detuvo—. Sí, sé que te sientas junto a mí, que tratas de tener cercanía conmigo y que está bien que no seamos así frente a los demás. Yo respeto eso bastante, y estoy de acuerdo, pero… no me hablas por mi nombre, sueles decirme "aniki", y eso es…

—Lo siento, no me doy cuenta que lo hago.

—De acuerdo, pero también, no sé cómo llamar a lo que sientes por mí.

Eso había sido duro, Killua tragó saliva, muchas veces pensó que no decirse palabras cariñosas era algo cruel de su parte, porque Illumi se esforzaba y era evidente, le llenaba de besos, le decía lo mucho que le gustaba, y aunque a veces pareciera que iba a explotar de vergüenza cuando lo hacía, se controlaba y continuaba tratándole con ése calor irresistible.

—¿Y cómo he de llamar yo a lo que tú sientes? Yo he sido quién te pidió que comenzáramos esta relación, ¿no crees que es un poco injusto de tu parte el dudar de mí?

Pero Killua era un excelente orador, y sabía cómo responder de forma en que salvara su pellejo siempre.

—Dilección —contestó, y los ojos de Killua brillaron, recordaron el momento en que Nimrod apeló a los sentimientos de Illumi para explicar sus propias emociones. El recuerdo le conmovió profundamente— sé que no suelo decírtelo, porque yo soy más de los que lo demuestran. No soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero si existe una forma para definir mis sentimientos por ti, es esa. Dilección.

—Illumi…

—Tú eres lo más valioso para mí. Disfruto cada minuto de mi tiempo cuando estoy a tu lado, tengo mucho miedo de arruinar las cosas y por eso me esfuerzo por darte más de lo que necesitas, y hacer a un lado mi orgullo para decir y hacer todo esto. No me gustaría dar un paso y que te asustes sólo porque voy muy rápido.

El albino sintió que su corazón se derretía de amor cuando escuchaba la voz del interior de su amado.

—Lamento si dudo un poco, no me siento tan especial como para ganarme tu afecto…

—Idiota —le interrumpió el albino.

—Vaya, eso es lo más romántico que me has dicho en días.

—Cállate, idiota —apretó los dedos de Illumi— no digas tonterías, yo soy el que decide con quien estar, y yo no quiero estar ya con nadie más. Es así de simple.

Estaba rojo, y podía sentir cómo temblaba mientras trasmitía su mensaje.

—No tengas miedo. No hay nada de vergonzoso en decirme esto, me haces muy feliz y la verdad es que te entiendo, somos muy malos para decirnos lo que necesitamos oír.

Killua soltó una carcajada.

—Uno de nosotros tenía que admitirlo, gracias por hacerlo.

—Cuando te sientas preparado, creo que será el momento en que podamos dar ese otro paso. Por ahora, disfrutemos de lo que tenemos —besó su mano.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

—Dos días. Papá me está esperando en la montaña para hablar de los resultados de la misión.

—Entiendo… —sonaba decepcionado de dejarlo ir otra vez por una temporada que no sabía si sería larga o no.

Hizo tal como Illumi le pidió, disfrutaron de sus dos días juntos y se despidieron con un largo abrazo que Alluka tuvo que interrumpir porque se les haría tarde.

.'.

Illumi llegó a la casa, donde su padre le esperaba. Su abuelo dormía, y su madre no quiso acercarse a él, probablemente ella desconocía la nueva condición de su hijo y tenía miedo de que el hombre de la Y fuera a acosarle. Estaba de suerte. Entró al gran salón donde su padre le esperaba con una sonrisa que delató qué ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

—Una misión exitosa, sin duda —afirmó Silva.

Su padre estaba satisfecho, lo cual era lo más importante. A él le interesaba muy poco el resultado de esos trabajos, sólo no quería ser entregado a nadie, ya tenía un plan para su propia vida, no lo arruinaría ahora.

—Aunque fue mucho más exitosa de lo que imaginé que sería

—¿A qué te refieres? —le intrigó el tono de voz que empleó. Su rostro delataba que tenía algo más de qué hablarle.

—Joab me lo dijo, fueron a visitarte algunos amigos tuyos —su hijo tuvo miedo y lo vio en un breve destello de su mirada—. Descuida, estoy enterado desde hace años. Tu madre me lo dijo, eres un miembro de los Iluminados por propia voluntad, ¿sabes lo que eso representa?

—Probablemente lo sé mejor que tú —respondió sin pena. Silva prefirió ignorar el comentario.

—Joab también dijo que muchos otros se mostraron interesados en ti, inclusive el maestro Caín los invitó a cenar con el único propósito de conocerte.

Después de escuchar esa frase, la amabilidad se le acabó, defendería su libertad a toda costa. Silva estaba feliz de que su hijo tuviera tan buenas relaciones y encajara tan bien en ese ambiente difícil. Tenía cierta envidia de saber que su hijo había atravesado el fuego sin que éste le quemara, como fue con él.

—Simples detalles…

—¿Qué posición tienes dentro de la hermandad? ¿Cuál es tu nivel?

Sus ojos se encendieron, con una sonrisa confiada contestó:

—No nos es permitido revelar nuestra posición a personas cuyo rango es inferior por tres grados o más.

Silva clavó su mirada con furia sobre el muchacho. Ya había tratado con la prepotencia de su hijo en ocasiones anteriores, y ya no le era una sorpresa, sin embargo su hijo hablaba en serio, no mentía y eso sólo significaba que no valía la pena enfadarse, no llegaría a nada.

—A todo esto, quería preguntarte ¿cómo va lo de Killua?

—¿Crees que puedes cambiar algo?

—Sólo pienso en su seguridad.

Había claramente una muestra de competencia entre ambos, Silva estaba al borde de la ira, entre ver a su hijo como su subordinado o su superior. No iba a tolerar que se brincara las reglas de la familia sólo por una posición dentro de una agrupación que bien podía no valer nada para ellos, de no ser por Kikyo. La puerta se abrió y Zeno ingresó al recinto sin decir palabra alguna. Continuaron hablando por un par de horas, hablando de asuntos de negocios, cuando nuevamente su abuelo trajo el tema a la mesa.

—Eres todo un éxito Illumi. ¿Ya lo sabes Silva? No puedo creer que el mismísimo Joab Jaco está interesado en él. Ese hombre es bastante difícil, nada parece satisfacerlo, justo cuando crees que lo has convencido, resulta ser otro de sus planes para su propio beneficio, pero Illumi… Joab no podía quitarle la vista de encima, estoy orgulloso de ti.

El muchacho no respondió. Silva y su hijo se dirigieron una mirada cómplice. No duró ni un segundo, no tenían planeado delatarse estúpidamente, frente a alguien tan peligroso como Zeno.

—Deberías dejarlo descansar, Silva. Este muchacho te aportará más de lo que Killua lo hará en vida. Puedo apostarlo.

—No hay tanto trabajo ya, hemos completado los pendientes de la temporada. Illumi podrá trabajar con un mejor ritmo ahora.

—Es mejor para mí salir a trabajar que estar en casa. Gracias por considerarlo, abuelo.

—Sólo quiero premiar tu trabajo y determinación.

Era demasiado cómico ver que el abuelo, con todo su aire ceremonioso, hubiera caído en tremenda trampa. Lo que desconocían era que él sospechaba de sus movimientos, no era tonto. ¿Cómo podía explicar que él, siendo un miembro honorable del concejo de Asesinos, y respetable miembro de la hermandad, no hubiera podido convencer a Joab mientras que su nieto, con apenas una visita de los Iluminados, que no probaba nada relevante, había tenido más avances que él en todos esos meses? No le veía sentido alguno. Por supuesto, no iba a proceder arrebatadamente, yendo contra ambos sin tener pruebas. Dejaría que Silva escarmentara por no apreciar el esfuerzo que estuvo realizando a lo largo de esos meses, él ya se estaba reservando un plan para contraatacarlos.

En cuanto a Silva, él no dio relevancia a si su padre se tragaba o no la mentira, de entrada creía que no sería así, pero el tiempo para planear algo nuevo era algo que no desperdiciaría. En dado caso, era capaz de mover el mundo por convencer a Joab de adoptar a su hijo, como un favor que después pagaría, aunque para como veía que estaban las cosas sospechaba que no sería necesario porque su hijo había sido tan efectivo que de seguro ahora Joab tenía un interés auténtico en él, no lo dudaría.

—Con que me dejen trabajar tranquilo me basta.

—Por cierto —continuó el anciano— me comentaron que Joab estuvo en la reunión privada que tuvieron allí ¿no es eso un problema? —retador, intentó atrapar a Illumi en alguna mentira.

—No, a menos que me digas que Joab habla arameo. Lo cual dudo mucho.

—¿Y tú de dónde aprendiste arameo? —para sorpresa de ambos, fue Silva quien lanzó la pregunta.

—Mamá.

—¿Kikyo habla arameo?

—No.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, esperaban que Illumi diera más datos, pero el chico ya había cerrado la puerta de la información y estaba claro que no daría más detalles. Tanto Zeno como Silva se dieron cuenta que había demasiado por descubrir, y que era mejor irse con cuidado.

Silva y Zeno siguieron hablando entre ellos, esperando el momento en que Illumi decidiera involucrarse de vuelta en la conversación, pero él sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

—¿Puedo irme?

Ahí estaba de vuelta el Illumi que Silva conocía desde niño. No ese engreído endemoniado que estuvo rondando por su casa por tantos años actuando como un sabelotodo y tomando ventaja de cada desliz que se cometía. Se sonrió, al menos con ese mocoso sí podía lidiar, ya tendría tiempo para sacarle la verdad. Después de todo, siempre podría usar a Killua a su favor.

—Adelante, ve a divertirte. Te llamaré para tu siguiente trabajo.

Divertirse era subjetivo. Salió en busca de su hermano. Sentía un peso menos en los hombros, poco o nada le importaba si su abuelo se tragaba su mentira, o si su padre comenzaba a sospechar de él. Todo lo que quería en esos momentos era ver a Killua, estar con él y ayudarle en el progreso de sus emociones.

Killua escuchó la noticia de que su hermano iría pronto y se emocionó bastante. Llevaba tiempo pensando en cómo conseguiría su objetivo, en todo lo que deseaba hacer con él. Desnudar imaginariamente a Illumi se había vuelto una actividad constante, no sólo por mera curiosidad, también lo hacía por gusto, porque le atraía la idea de volver a verle en ese estado. Recordaba que con Nimrod era relativamente fácil doblegarlo a su voluntad, pero Illumi era diferente, su resistencia era poderosa, no había podido convencerlo de ir más allá porque siempre terminaba dando rodeos y justificando su comportamiento para detenerse; cuando en realidad él quería ver ese lado sucio e indecente de su hermano, cuando ya los besos no le bastaban y deseaba transformarlo en otra actividad. Algo más íntimo.

Se miró al espejo y se regañó, eso de imaginarlo fuera de control le encendía bastante. La sola idea de enloquecer a Illumi era suficiente para hacerle temblar. Se apartó del espejo, era de noche y lo único que deseaba era dormir un rato, pero no podía lograrlo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Illumi, recordaba el sabor de su boca, su respiración y cada detalle de sus gestos. Adoraba cómo su cabello se meneaba cuando caminaba; cuando su espalda desnuda y húmeda quedaba al descubierto mientras secaba su cuerpo, sentado a sobre el colchón; la forma burlesca en que respondía y competía por ver quién era más sarcástico, con su sonrisa socarrona; amaba ese exceso de confianza, la autosuficiencia que le demostraba; sus ojos que parecían ocultar mil historias y más; le fascinaba la forma de su abdomen ejercitado, sus brazos, y volvía a preguntarse por qué Illumi aguantaba tanto las ganas de hacerlo con él cuando él era un adolescente en plena calentura y requería tantas atenciones.

Miró hacia abajo, a su pantalón y vio el bulto que sobresalía entre sus piernas. De nuevo estaba excitado. Pensar en Illumi le hacía tanto mal, era el único responsable de su inestabilidad y para colmo, lo señalaba como el malvado que no atendía sus necesidades.

No gustaba de masturbarse, pero bajo ciertas trágicas circunstancias no tenía mucho para pedir. Bajó su mano por su pantalón, estaba realmente duro, palpitante. Bajó los pantalones apenas lo suficiente para descubrir su miembro, y sin ver, lo rodeó con su mano, tal como antes llegó a hacerlo Nimrod. Moviéndolo de arriba hacia abajo. No era suficiente. Cerró los ojos, visualizó a Illumi sobre él, imaginó lo que sería escuchar su voz cargada de éxtasis; cuando abriera sus piernas para invitarlo a disfrutar de su cuerpo; ¿qué tanto le haría?, ¿acaso lamería su miembro como si fuera un dulce? Imaginarlo le provocó un placer indescriptible. Tenía la urgencia de saber lo que era hacer el amor con él y las cosas le gustaría hacerle. Su fantasía recorría caminos que no creyó que haría. Se visualizó en una forma en que jamás pensó que su mente le haría gozar. Atado a la cama, como si de un acto violento se tratara, Illumi le poseía fuera de sí, arrancando su libertad para provocarse placer usándolo como una herramienta. Gimió, y su semilla se esparció por su mano.

«¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?» pensó jadeante. Y se levantó de la cama, con cuidado, buscando algo con qué limpiarse. Regañándose una y otra vez por haber pensado en algo tan ruin, se suponía que no era sexo, pero él no sabía cómo distinguir el sexo del amor, y cualquier acto que no tuviera fines románticos, le parecía una perversión. Sin embargo, era una perversión que reconoció codiciable, le hacía tener un deseo retorcido de provocar a Illumi más allá de lo normal.

«Debo dejar de pensar en esto, o me volveré loco»

.'.

El viaje sufrió un desvío fuerte debido al mal tiempo y se retrasó por un día de camino hasta que llegó a la ciudad. Su niño se había alejado bastante de las ciudades con climas fríos por petición de Alluka, y llegar a donde ellos le tomó bastante tiempo; estaban ahora en una playa y la chica estaba fascinada de ver el mar. Killua le recibió con brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa que sólo le hizo derretir por dentro. Lo amaba, no tenía duda, y no quería perderle de vista de nuevo. Estuvieron acompañando a su hermana por la playa, viendo el paisaje hasta el anochecer; ella estaba muy cansada por todas las actividades y les solicitó amablemente que regresaran a descansar. Esta vez no les importó lo que la chica fuese a decir y optaron por rentar sólo un cuarto para ambos, al fin no tenía caso si Alluka ya sabía que terminarían durmiendo juntos.

Killua estaba lleno de energía y sobre todo, determinación. Deseaba demostrarle a Illumi esa confianza que tanto le mencionó las últimas veces que intentó tener esa cercanía que ansiaban ambos.

—¿Cómo te fue con papá?, ¿tuviste algún problema?

—No, fue más exitoso de lo que pensé.

—Menos mal, papá a veces puede ser muy difícil de tratar.

Killua tenía en mente una cosa que deseaba preguntar desde hace tiempo, gracias a su maravillosa memoria que no le permitía olvidar detalles relevantes como el que había despertado su curiosidad días antes y, tan pronto como su hermano se relajó, lo sacó a colación.

—Illumi… ¿con quién estuviste en la isla?

—Killua… —no quería hablar del tema, le alteraba imaginar que el amor de su vida pensaría mal de él en cuanto lo dijera— con un amigo de papá.

—¿Papá tiene un amigo? No sabía que él tuviera uno, ¿quién es? —estaba auténticamente intrigado por la respuesta, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la actitud apartada de Illumi.

—Es… un tipo de la isla, un asesino. Según sé, son amigos de la infancia.

—¡Oh!, ¡qué interesante! —rió tiernamente, e Illumi se sintió peor por ocultarle algo tan relevante como su relación con él.

—Supongo… En fin, estaré aquí unos días, papá dijo que no tenía tanto trabajo para mí esta vez…

—¿Y qué hacías con él?

Esa pregunta le heló la piel. Estaba claro, el albino no se detendría hasta que su curiosidad quedara satisfecha. No debía mentirle, ni siquiera intentarlo, de lo contrario esto se le cobraría por siempre. Se quedó en un silencio prolongado y eso despertó más dudas en el menor que ahora quería más que nunca saber quién era ese hombre y qué tanto había hecho con su hermano.

—Pues… fingíamos que él iba a apadrinarme para evitar que otros sigan con las negociaciones.

Pero la cosa no se iba a quedar ahí, Killua tenía una percepción terrible para las cosas ocultas y lo referente a las emociones; de inmediato advirtió que algo estaba muy mal en esa falta de habla en su hermano.

—¿Y él qué fue tuyo?

Illumi se dio la vuelta, evitando la mirada de Killua, fingió que tenía deseos de cepillar sus largos cabellos y disimuladamente vio a través del espejo que aquel gesto no le fue indiferente al menor; ya no podía ocultarlo más, lo mejor era que confesar antes de que lo descubriera por cuenta propia. Terminó de cepillarse el cabello y se sentó junto al albino, quien yacía en la cama con tableta apagada entre las piernas, esperando una respuesta; tomó su mano y suspiró.

—Verás Kil, no quiero que pienses que tengo ganas de mentirte, pero es un tanto humillante hablar de esto para mí.

—Lo sabía, ¿qué me ocultas? —no lo dijo como reclamo, más bien encontró gracioso ver que una cosa podía incomodar a su estoico hermano mayor, se sintió más motivado a averiguar eso que tanto le costaba hablar, convencido de que estaba preparado para oírlo— confía en mí, no me reiré —afirmó, pese a que estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada.

—El hombre de la Y y él eran… amantes.

Definitivamente eso no fue gracioso. Killua dio un respingo, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama encarando a su hermano, colocando una mano sobre el respaldo para controlar su balance. No iba a permitir que ocultara sus emociones mientras tocaban un tema tan delicado.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Eso último sí había sido un claro reclamo, pero no con ira porque el menor apenas estaba asimilando lo que esas palabras despertaron en su interior.

—Obviamente nada. Yo le puse punto final a todo —sintió que la otra mano de Killua se posaba sobre una de sus rodillas, como para sentir la tensión en su cuerpo mientras hablaba.

—¿Y… él cómo lo tomó?

—Bien, no pasó a mayores. Simplemente terminó y ya.

Se echó sobre el cuerpo de su hermano como un gatito buscando ser mimado, aprovechando que estaba sentado con las piernas extendidas. Sus emociones se habían disparado, visualizó al morocho frente a un hombre de la edad de su padre mientras que el tipo aquel lo tocaba. Eso hacía hervir su sangre, y quiso evitar imaginar más cosas o si no terminaría por arremeter contra lo primero que viera.

—¿No volverás a la isla, verdad? —preguntó con clara molestia en su voz.

—No lo sé… no lo creo.

Tragó saliva, tenía miedo que la falta de control emocional gracias a la carta, terminara por provocar un desastre de tamaño industrial.

—No debes volver ahí, es peligroso.

—Voluntariamente no pienso poner un pie ahí.

—¿Y si le pido a papá que no te mande ahí? —preguntó impulsivamente, pero ya sabía de antemano que era una tontería. No podía llamarle a su padre y pedir algo semejante, no le haría caso y despertaría sospechas sobre sus actividades, no era conveniente atraer la atención en casa.

—Kil…

—Lo sé… —rechistó— no quiero que veas a ese anciano de nuevo. Debe ser asqueroso recordar algo como eso. Si yo siento asco, no puedo imaginar lo que tú has de sentir. No quiero que pase algo malo.

La imagen del albino hablando mal de alguien que desconocía era inesperada, no sabía qué reacción tener. Parecía más un niño celoso protegiendo lo suyo, que a alguien preocupado por el bienestar de un ser amado. Evitó reírse respirando profundo. Agradeció que Killua estaba recostado con su cabeza sobre sus piernas y no viera su sonrisa.

—Tranquilo —acarició sus cabellos—. Sí, fue desagradable, pero ya estoy aquí, estoy bien y no pasará nada de nuevo.

—B-bien.

Pero él no quería oír eso, quería oírlo hablar pestes de ése hombre, refundir su reputación y asegurarse de que Illumi no apreciara ni un poco la idea de volver a verle. Quería que le dijera que se resistiría a volver y que se quejara abiertamente de lo muy desagradable que fue haber sido amante de un hombre de la edad de su padre. Lamentablemente no fue así, y no tenía la confianza suficiente para expresar sus emociones negativas, por tanto prefirió no pensar en el tema; Illumi estaría con él y nada mejor que aprovechar el tiempo mientras no apareciera otro trabajo largo.

La convivencia los unió más. Killua ahora estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que confiaba en él y que sentía algo verdaderamente profundo. Procuraba vigilar el cómo le hablaba hasta que se acostumbró a llamarle siempre por su nombre, así estuviera frente a Alluka. Aunque continuó sin hacer demostraciones de cariño en público; podría decirse que tenían una actividad normal, como naturalmente hubiese sido si tan sólo hubieran crecido como un par de hermanos normales. Esto por fortuna relajó considerablemente a Alluka.

Desde que habían iniciado su relación, pese a sus esfuerzos, no lucían como una pareja normal. Se notaba todo el tiempo la tensión que había entre ellos, como si nunca se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo sobre cómo debían comportarse cuando estaban frente a los demás. A leguas se notaba que Killua dudaba si hablarle como un hermano o no, y por supuesto, era evidente que Illumi se sentía incómodo cuando se dirigía a él como a un hermano; el único que no parecía captarlo era el mismo albino, y ahora, gracias a que había aclarado su mente y tomado sus decisiones, esa confusión ya había pasado. Alluka podía admitir que era agradable estar entre ellos, Illumi tenía un sentido del humor bastante ácido y sarcástico, que competía con el de Killua; las bromas con doble sentido aunadas con las frases directas y llenas de humor que Alluka lanzaba hacían de sus reuniones una interminable competencia por ver quién hacía sentir más incómodo al otro, en un buen sentido.

Únicamente al anochecer, cuando estaban a solas, se desquitaban de todo lo que no habían podido hacer en público.

—¿Cerraste con seguro la puerta? —preguntaba entre besos el mayor.

Killua no quería soltarle justo cuando había conseguido llevarlo a la cama sin hacer su revisión de rutina para asegurarse de que no hubiera espías.

—Sí, ¿podrías calmarte? —le causaba gracia verlo tan preocupado y paranoico, para él era muy simple, su padre no lo perseguiría mientras estuviera con Alluka. Su hermano exageraba todo porque era parte de su personalidad perfeccionista, le hacía falta tomar un poco de riesgos de vez en cuando.

—No quiero que nadie más nos vea…

—No va a pasar nada malo.

Se dejó convencer, no podía poner resistencia a su niño cuando éste insistía tanto en olvidarse de todo y concentrarse en él. Estaban recostados de lado. Deslizó una mano por su cuello, siempre procurando no bajar más allá de sus hombros, hundió sus labios de nuevo en los del menor.

Killua ya no quería aguantar más a que su hermano se adaptara a él, ya estaba harto de preguntarse hasta cuándo sería el momento en que dejarían de limitarse a simples besos y retozos. Sin pensarlo, tomó la mano libre de Illumi, y la guió con lentitud por su abdomen, bajando hasta que la llevó por debajo de su playera.

Illumi abrió los ojos un breve instante, sus nervios se dispararon, ya serían cuestión de días para que su cuerpo le exigiera más de Killua y tendría que pedirle esa satisfacción para poder mantenerse cuerdo. Deslizó su mano aún más al interior de la playera del más joven, tocando su piel, acariciándola, rozando sus tetillas; escuchó un suave jadeo, y luego, la mano de Killua que todavía sostenía su muñeca, le liberó. Justo cuando creyó que no pasaría nada, se dio cuenta que ahora era el mismo albino el que metía una mano por debajo de su camisa. Si había creído que serían días, ahora, si no se controlaba, sería cuestión de horas. La mano de Killua se movió por su abdomen, sus dedos hacían cosquillas deliciosas y excitantes.

Apretó los ojos, y sin dudarlo, metió su lengua a la boca del menor. De nuevo escuchó ese dulce gemido que despertó su cuerpo. Era evidente que ambos estaban completamente excitados, sus respiraciones les delataban todavía más.

—Kil… —le llamó como pudo. Sacó su mano por debajo de su ropa, la colocó sobre el pecho del menor e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para apartarse— Kil.

—I-llu… mi…

Sonó tan sugerente que estuvo a punto de mandar al carajo su resistencia. Luego pensó las palabras clave "la carta". Sí, no debía parecer que él presionó o sedujo a Killua en ningún momento o eso lo pagaría con creces al final del efecto.

—Kil… espera.

Rogó internamente que le hiciera caso. Killua detuvo su mano y abrió los ojos para descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué ocurre Illumi?

Se quedaron en silencio recuperando el aliento. De los dos, el que estaba más encendido, para sorpresa de Illumi, era el mismo Killua que su mirada llena de angustia e intriga le advirtió que esta vez no sería muy fácil.

—Debemos parar —murmuró— o si no, no podré detenerme.

—No te detengas entonces.

No podía creer lo que oía. Le estaba dando el permiso de hacerlo, de ir más allá, y él quería hacerlo, por supuesto que lo deseaba.

—Kil, mis manos arden con sólo tocarte.

—¿Sólo tus manos? Mi cuerpo arde por completo —no lo había dicho con la intención de provocarlo, su inocencia natural había salido a flote con un arranque de honestidad. Era una descripción sincera de lo que él sentía, pero no imaginaba cuán sensual resultó para el mayor el saber que era así que luchaba por contenerse.

Illumi cerró los ojos y se recostó al lado del menor, un poco temeroso de que su cuerpo no le facilitase apartarse del objeto de su tentación.

—Pero…

—Illumi…

Se dio cuenta que otra vez no cedería, y francamente estaba comenzando a hartarse de pedirlo. Se suponía que su hermano tenía esa entidad que había devorado su deseo y ahora debía tener una terrible necesidad por él que le impedía tener una vida normal, no obstante, la resistencia que mostraba volvía imposible de creer que tal cosa existiera, porque él se sentía una atracción irrefrenable por el morocho y este parecía no sentir esa misma hambre.

—Ya estoy listo.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y tuvo el impulso de cubrir su rostro con la sabana. La mano de Illumi sobre su cabeza, que enredaba sus dedos entre sus blancos cabellos, le hizo sentir menos abochornado.

—Yo también quiero hacerlo —confesó.

—¿Entonces?

—Kil, no así —afirmó con mucha seguridad—, debo dejar en claro esto, pero… No importa lo que haya sido antes, para mí esta será nuestra primera vez. No quiero hacerlo en un lugar así; un cuarto de un hotel, cerca del cuarto de Alluka. No quiero estar pensando en que ella puede venir a interrumpirnos. Tú mereces algo mejor, un lugar más cómodo y privado, además no tengo conmigo lubricante ni nada parecido. No pienso hacerlo así.

Para Killua esos detalles eran lo menos relevante, no le interesaba que rentara un cuarto con un ambiente romántico, ni preparativos con velas, o música; recordó que Nimrod llegó a usar sólo saliva para sus noches de abuso y sin ningún problema. Pese a que detestó que Illumi fuera tan propio y correcto, reconoció que lo que pedía no estaba de más. Era cierto, sería su primera vez, y quería algo mejor para él, no estaba pidiendo algo imposible. Descubrió su rostro recordando que había decidido convencerlo de una vez por todas.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó con timidez.

—Pronto.

—¿Cuánto es pronto?, ¿mañana?, ¿en una semana? —se dio la vuelta y apretó la tela de la camisa de Illumi.

—Mañana le llamaré a Kalluto, veré si puede venir a cuidar a Alluka mientras tú y yo vamos a otra parte. Dependerá de cuándo pueda venir él.

—¿Y si no puede? —no era su imaginación, Killua estaba más ansioso que él por hacerlo. Internamente se alegró de que fuera así, era una carga menos.

—Si no puede, hablaré con Alluka para que nos dé un día libre y me asegure que no saldrá del cuarto en todo el día.

—Illumi, no quiero esperar mucho —confesó ansioso. Pese a que estaban hablando de otras cosas, su cuerpo aún estaba excitado y deseaba atención, ya no era una simple necesidad.

—No será así, lo prometo.

Killua lo jaló por la camisa y le besó ávidamente, el cuerpo de Illumi se desbalanceó por un momento y colocó una pierna hacia adelante para no caer sobre su niño. Killua se impulsó de nuevo, atrayéndolo aún más a su cuerpo; dejó de darle importancia si su hermano sentía su erección, lo único que deseaba era demostrarle que ya no era un niño curioso, que estaba hambriento de él. No le dejó más opción al mayor, la furia con la que restregaba su cuerpo caliente por su cercanía, terminó por enloquecerle de tanta resistencia. Debía hacer algo para desahogarse ahora mismo, tampoco era su intención hacer que su niño se sintiera menospreciado.

De un movimiento rápido, se posó sobre él, apresándolo contra la cama, sosteniendo sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza, frotando frenéticamente su cuerpo contra el del otro. Pese a que tenían ropas puestas, las ganas de tenerse el uno al otro eran poderosas y trasmitían su deseo sin importar las obstrucciones. Sus besos húmedos deslizaban la saliva de una boca a otra, jugueteando con sus lenguas en una danza exquisita de placer. Un desvarío tras otro y ya deseaba desnudarlo sin importar lo que le había dicho previamente.

—Yo también… te deseo —susurró, recorrió su cuello entre besos y lamidas que sólo provocaban más gemidos en el menor.

—No me hagas… mmm… no me hagas esperar… ah…

Sus erecciones se rozaban a través de la tela, arrancando gemidos de placer en ambos. Su ropa interior ya estaba bastante húmeda, a ese paso tendrían un orgasmo. Killua ya no era capaz de pensar en nada más que en entregarse a él, a ese hombre que aun sin desnudarle le hacía retorcerse debajo de sus fuertes brazos que le aprisionaban contra la cama.

—Illu… ah

Illumi colocó su mejilla contra la de Killua, aceleró los movimientos de su pelvis, para provocar más fricción entre ambos y escuchó la respiración de Killua volverse cada vez más irregular. Las manos del albino escaparon de su agarre y se aferraron a su espalda, abrazándole, ávido de fruición que sin miramientos se proporcionaban; ya ninguno de ellos pensaba en lo que hacían, sólo se estaban dejando llevar. Apenas se percató de los espasmos de placer que el menor sufría y, presenció de ese maravilloso instante en que el albino perdía la respiración y se entregaba al mayor éxtasis del cuerpo humano; todo su cuerpo temblaba, sus piernas se aferraban al cuerpo del mayor, incapaz de salir del trance en que el orgasmo le había dejado. Sin embargo él no quiso continuar con la fricción, pese a que estaba al borde de un orgasmo, prefirió conformarse con tal de demostrarse a sí mismo que todavía tenía autocontrol. Se hizo a un lado, dejando respirar al menor.

—Faltas tú… —escuchó la entrecortada voz de su hermano que dejaba en claro que no estaba tan conforme.

—Estoy bien, puedo aguantar hasta otro día —aunque lo dijo, dentro de sí se lamentaba no tomar provecho de la ocasión. Cerró los ojos y visualizó el futuro maravilloso que quizá conseguiría si tan sólo protegía a Killua de sus ambiciones personales y le daba el tiempo para realmente enamorarse de él.

—No me sentiré bien con eso —jadeaba, por falta de oxígeno, y aun así no se rendía, quería ver a Illumi en su máximo esplendor.

—Estoy bien, créeme.

El albino torció la boca, inconforme por dejar a Illumi en ese estado, pero los planes del morocho le hicieron desistir.

—Ven aquí —lo tomó por la cintura y lo abrazó— ya luego me desquitaré —respiró el dulce aroma que sus cabellos desprendían.

Killua tuvo que admitir que ese gesto era lo suficiente convincente como para rendirse ante los cariños de su amante. Se acurrucó junto a él, pese a que tenía ganas de salir de la cama a cambiarse de ropa no iba a contradecir a su hermano ahora que por fin había tenido un poco de satisfacción personal. Se dejó mimar hasta que quedó dormido. Illumi era un novio estupendo, ese fue el pensamiento con el que se quedó dormido en sus brazos.

 _ **Bueno, al menos espero que les divierta esto.**_

 _ **Nos vemos!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_En vista del éxito no obtenido...'._**

 ** _HADOS 11_**

A la mañana siguiente cumplió su promesa; llamó a Kalluto para pedir su apoyo vigilando a su hermana, pero el niño no le respondió en ninguno de sus intentos. Supuso que debía estar metido en un lío entre Chrollo y Hisoka porque no era habitual que ignorase una llamada de familiar; no quiso indagar más y optó por ir a hablar con Alluka mientras Killua se daba un baño. Necesitaba privacidad para preparar todo, no porque fuese una sorpresa, sino porque no quería que el albino se inhibiera mientras él alistaba todo para el gran día al ver su romántico esfuerzo por complacerlo.

Llamó a la puerta de Alluka, y ésta le recibió derrochando energía con una espléndida sonrisa que no había visto antes en ella. Tuvo la tentación de preguntarle al respecto pero se resistió, al fin de cuentas ella era un libro abierto y podía apostar a que lo confesaría voluntariamente.

—Killua se ve muy feliz, estos días han sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Lo estás haciendo bastante bien.

—Mmm… supongo.

Las emociones de Alluka estaban estrechamente ligadas a las de su hermano mayor. Prácticamente ella la pasaba mal cuando las cosas no salían del modo que esperaba. Se recargó en la pared, observándola sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿Supones? De verdad es un mejor trabajo.

Se aclaró la garganta, preparándose para decir lo que tenía en mente.

—En realidad, vengo a pedirte un favor —no quería ofenderla al echarla del grupo, pero era imposible no hacerlo, la chica se vería como un estorbo entre ellos dos—. Quiero darle a Killua un día especial… que pasemos todo un día completo juntos. No sé cuánto tiempo esté aquí ni si me demoraré de nuevo en volver, y ya ves cómo se pone cuando tardo demasiado…

Se sintió apenado, estaba dando demasiada información para su gusto. Conociendo a su hermana, ella no quedaría satisfecha si no le daba pistas sobre lo que en realidad pasaba.

—No quiero sonar rudo contigo, pero, ¿te molestaría dejarnos a solas por un día?

El día en que al fin les daría privacidad había llegado, ella sabía que en cualquier momento comenzarían a desplazarla, se había preparado mentalmente; no obstante, no era sencillo dejar ir a Killua sin mirar a la persona que la apartaba de ella. Por otro lado, ella misma había llegado al punto de comenzar a ver la relación con un poco más de naturalidad; tanto convivir con ambos le había facilitado el proceso, y ya era capaz de considerar adecuado dejarlos tener un día como pareja.

—Entiendo si no quieres hacerlo. Honestamente, Killua entendería muy bien si te niegas a aceptar nuestra relación, desde el principio estaba preparado para esto.

—¿Este es un progreso especial entre ustedes?

La respuesta era obvia. No se tomó la molestia de responder.

—¿Él te lo pidió?

—No es relevante para ti.

La brutal honestidad de Illumi podía ser hiriente en ocasiones. No quiso quejarse. Debía dar una respuesta y sólo hacía más que morderse los labios y juntar sus manos en forma nerviosa.

—¿Sólo un día?

Tuvo deseos de caminar hasta ella y zarandearla para ver si así le prestaba la atención debida.

—Sí, sólo un día. Lo pido porque quiero que estés en el cuarto y no salgas, no quiero que Killua se la pase preocupado por tu bienestar. Sé que puede ser un sacrificio para ti, pero es un precio a pagar.

—De acuerdo —contestó velozmente, no quería escuchar más explicaciones de su hermano mayor, su manera de hablar a veces era demasiado filosa para su buen corazón.

Se echó sobre la cama, rendida ante la realidad. Poner resistencia era absurdo e inútil, Illumi no dejaría a Killua jamás, y Killua probablemente tampoco cambiaría las cosas, por lo menos no por un largo periodo.

—¿Cuándo? —le preguntó.

Illumi miró hacia la ventana, calculando el momento más conveniente para ambos.

—Dentro de tres días —tendría tiempo para buscar un buen lugar, conseguir todo lo que necesitaba para su cita y por supuesto, recompensar a Alluka con algo bueno en qué entretenerse.

Fue toda una hazaña completar todo en tan poco tiempo. Era difícil elegir un espacio lo suficientemente privado y a la vez que complaciera al signo zodiacal de Killua como para brindarle comodidad; necesitaba encontrar algo hogareño, sencillo, que le infundiera confianza y que no mostrara pretensiones, de lo contrario se ganaría su desprecio al no darle señales de autenticidad.

—Alluka se quedará hoy en el hotel. Tú y yo saldremos todo el día —le anunció una mañana cuando se disponían a salir a desayunar.

—¿Hoy…? —su expresión delató lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Sí. Hoy.

Killua estaba nervioso, ansioso. Su corazón comenzó a latir increíblemente fuerte, o al menos así le pareció. Mostraba una gran sonrisa que no podía quitar por más que se esforzaba por disimular su felicidad. Después del desayuno, Illumi lo guió a un sitio cerca de la playa. Una casa un tanto apartada de la sociedad que lucía bastante agradable.

—¿Y éste lugar?

—Lo compré hace poco —no quiso decir que se dio a la tarea de movilizar a Gio para que le buscase un sitio agradable y decorarlo sólo para ese día. Finalmente, rentar una habitación en un hotel no lo encontró adecuado para llevar a Killua, le sonaba incluso vulgar.

La casa tenía un jardín que daba directamente al mar desde donde se podía ver todo el espléndido paisaje de las olas meciéndose sobre la arena blanca. Killua exploró el jardín y se puso de pie, recargándose contra las rejas para mirar al horizonte.

—Quería traerte primero antes de invitar a Alluka a pasar unos días aquí.

—A ella le va a encantar. Le ha gustado mucho el mar…

—Nunca vemos esta clase de paisajes en casa.

Prefirió cambiar el tema. No habían dejado a Alluka atrás para ponerse a hablar sobre ella.

—Me encanta cómo se ve el mar desde aquí.

Illumi se acercó a él por detrás y lo abrazó, atrayéndole para besar su cuello. Él también estaba tan nervioso, era un poco incómodo actuar sin el factor sorpresa, pero confiaba en que poco a poco se adaptarían. Amó la reacción de su dulce albino, el cual se acurrucó en sus brazos como si hubiese estado esperando por una eternidad para ser libre de mostrar su lado más tierno.

—Vamos adentro —susurró, besó su mejilla y Killua se dio la vuelta para seguirlo al interior de la casa.

El clima adentro era bastante agradable. Las paredes lisas y blancas, el piso de madera oscura, bien protegido; todo se veía perfectamente limpio y balanceado, las decoraciones sobrias le inspiraban a descansar; era un perfecto ambiente como para olvidar cualquier problema. Por fin veía un espacio que reflejaba lo que siempre creía de su hermano, lo perfecto y bien trabajado que era en cada aspecto de su vida. Luego divisó un espacio que no estaba terminado, un cuarto de estudio al fondo que tenía una gran ventana cubierta por periódico viejo; al centro destacaba una mesa de acero repleta de libros sin ningún orden en específico.

—Todavía me falta traer un par de cosas… —cerró la puerta del cuarto. Había algunos libros sobre el zodiaco que no quería que su hermano viera por pena a tener que explicar en lo mucho que ahora creía en esas cosas.

—¿Qué era ese pergamino?

—El tetragramatón. Un interesante símbolo para hacer invocaciones y otros trabajos.

Los ojos de Killua destellaron. Illumi notó en ellos ese deseo por aprender que tantas veces vio Nimrod, y se sonrió. Si tenía algo que agradecerle a esa entidad, era la cantidad de conocimiento que había depositado en su mente, y que le permitiría explotar sus habilidades al máximo, además de tener una mejor relación con su hermano.

—¿También te gusta esta clase de cosas? —preguntó el albino, inseguro del gusto de su hermano por lo oculto, hasta ahora lo sabía de parte de Nimrod, pero él era todavía un misterio.

—Me guste o no, de algún modo siempre termino enredado en estas cosas, así que es mejor que me guste.

El menor quería ir al cuarto de estudio, no le importaba que estuviera inconcluso. No había planeado llevarlo a ver los libros que guardaba, pero todavía no consideraba que el chico tuviera la aptitud para involucrarse en esos temas y antes de que pudiera pedirle ir a explorar el cuarto, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para que viera otros lados.

—Este es el último libro que estuve estudiando. Es sobre metatrón, una entidad de _Nen_ , diferente a la mía.

Killua respondió sosteniendo el libro para ojearlo. Era la primera vez que notaba que su hermano estudiaba sobre un tema como ése, creía que evitaba a toda costa tocar el tema de las entidades de _Nen_ e internamente tuvo un poco de miedo, ¿qué tal si Illumi buscaba librarse de su deseo?, ¿se olvidaría de él? Francamente no quería que Illumi se olvidara de su amor, ni deseara cambiar su relación.

—¿Te interesan las entidades de _Nen_?

Se sentó sobre el sillón de la sala que daba a la puerta corrediza frente al patio colocando el libro en sus piernas e Illumi le siguió, sentándose a su lado.

—Sería conveniente entenderlas. Así podríamos enfrentarlas.

—No todas son malas —le sonrió— no deberíamos pensar en enfrentarlas, quizá sólo… uh… sólo aprender a vivir con ellas.

Con eso intentaba decirle a su hermano que él no deseaba darle más rodeos a lo de Nimrod, que bien podía vivir con eso por siempre y él estaría ahí para ayudarle.

—No lo creo, yo sé lo que digo… —acarició la mano del menor, tenía mucha pena de hablar de eso, más considerando los abusos por los que el chico había pasado a costa de él— Todo tu mundo cambia por siempre.

—Alluka tiene una —se le escaparon las palabras, el exceso de confianza estaba comenzando a hacer efecto, quiso callar pero ya era muy tarde—, su entidad es buena, pero ha tenido que volver a su tamaño original.

—¿Alluka tiene un ente de _Nen_? —ocultó el horror que le trajo la noticia. Tantos años viviendo con Alluka y jamás había sospechado de ella. Alluka era tan joven e inocente, poniéndose en su lugar podía admitir que tuvo una vida horrenda.

—S-sí… mmm… pero ya está controlada —se asustó por ver a Illumi tan preocupado y pensativo. Apretó su mano para llamar su atención— ¿Illumi?

—Lo siento, Kil. Estoy bien.

Vio en su imaginación tantos años de rechazo a esa niña provocados por la ignorancia, tal como le sucedió a él. Killua debía ser un gran héroe para la chica al ser el único miembro de la familia que no le había rechazado abiertamente.

—¿Y qué con ese gramón?

—Metatrón —se rió.

Sin querer volvieron a perderse en una de esas conversaciones sobre entidades, magia y ocultismo que tanto los atraían. Era bastante ameno el ambiente, considerando que Illumi tenía mucho conocimiento para compartirle, cada duda que tenía le era resuelta y descubría que tenía más y más ganas por conocer de ese mundo secreto.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó Illumi después de ver que ya era tarde y se les había ido el tiempo demasiado aprisa.

—¡¿Vas a cocinar?! —preguntó animado, pero luego recordó algo que le hizo sentirse bastante mal. No era que Illumi cocinara, sino Nimrod— lo… lo siento.

Detestaba que tantos recuerdos que se suponía compartía con Illumi, en realidad eran recuerdos de su vida con Nimrod. La risa de Illumi le hizo salir de sus pensamientos depresivos.

—Yo también sé cocinar. No pensaba hacerlo, pero si tanto te gusta, lo haré. Después de todo, los conocimientos del ente, son ahora míos.

Ni siquiera recordaba si había ordenado que llenaran la cocina con alimentos, revisó para saber si podría cumplir con su palabra o no. Por fortuna los encargados de la decoración se habían tomado la molestia de abastecerlo de alimentos, probablemente era parte del paquete que había pagado y que no le dio la más mínima importancia porque andaba con prisas.

Preparó algo que no fuera tan complicado puesto que ambos tenían hambre y no quería pasar mucho tiempo entre la cocina. Killua permaneció cerca de él, mirando todo lo que hacía porque dijo que quería aprender. Recordó entonces que el signo de cáncer era bastante hogareño, y que era buena idea darle esa sensación de una familia normal para que él se sintiera a salvo. De vez en cuando se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla, una caricia breve para que no se le olvidara cuán importante era para él.

Killua estaba inmensamente feliz, si en algún punto del día llegó a creer que estaba cometiendo una locura al estar con su hermano, actuando como un par de enamorados, ya se le había pasado. Illumi llenaba cada detalle de su vida con tanto cariño que no quería volver a pensar en los lazos de sangre que les unían jamás. Se convenció de que ellos dos eran un par de almas viejas que siempre estuvieron juntas a través del tiempo, tanto que ahora compartían lazos de sangre.

Comieron juntos en el patio por sugerencia del albino que quería seguir viendo el mar y, después de la sobremesa, Killua decidió darse una ducha. El calor de la playa le hacía sentir la piel pegajosa y tuvo pena de que Illumi le tocara cuando su cuerpo estaba tan sudado. Claro que Illumi accedió, y aprovechó para también darse una ducha en otro de los baños de la casa para darle privacidad al menor. Estaba anocheciendo y quería distraerse con algo que le devolviera la calma, los nervios estaban matándole. A estas alturas todo debía salir perfecto, no podía defraudar a su niño.

Killua sabía que esta pausa era la última, lo presentía. En cuanto saliera, de seguro Illumi lo tomaría entre sus brazos, lo llevaría a su cama y por fin le haría el amor. Ya lo veía venir y eso hacía que sintiera cosquillas en el estómago, se preguntaba cómo sería, si escucharía ese idioma extraño que Nimrod solía usar cuando estaban juntos y que quería provocarle placer; si sería rudo, o suave; hasta ése momento, intentó recordar cómo se veía desnudo, pero no pudo, por más que lo intentó, no lo recordaba. Siempre que estuvo con Nimrod, evitaba a toda costa el ver el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano y eso quizá era bueno, porque ahora de sería como si de verdad fuera su primera vez.

Se relajó con el agua tibia; evitó pensar en lo que aguardaba fuera del baño porque cuando lo recordaba sus nervios regresaban y no podría calmarse. Respiró hondo, se concentró en el agua, en el clima y la comodidad de esa casa; para cuando reaccionó ya había prolongado bastante la espera y salió de la regadera; no prestó atención a lo que se puso, dado que había algunas prendas con olor a nuevo cerca de un espejo dentro del enorme baño, un pijama que encontró, de una talla mayor a la suya; el pantalón le ajustaba bien pero la parte superior le quedaba bastante grande así que mientras caminaba por el pasillo, aprovechó para doblarse las mangas hasta arriba de los codos.

No fue difícil dar con el cuarto de su hermano, era el único con la luz encendida y la puerta abierta como una invitación a que ingresara. Volvió a respirar hondo y se detuvo en la entrada. Illumi también se había dado un baño, lo notó por su cabello húmedo. Traía puesto sólo unos pantalones grises de lana, y estaba sentado cómodamente sobre la cama mientras leía un libro con mucha atención. Miró su cuerpo, sus brazos bien formados, su abdomen marcado, era llamativo y atrayente, más viéndolo como una persona brillante e independiente.

—¿Kil? —detuvo su lectura, extrañado por ver que el chico no entraba al cuarto. Se dio cuenta que había tomado un par de prendas que había encargado para abastecer la casa— lo siento, olvidé decirte dónde encontrar ropa de tu talla.

—Estoy bien, no importa —se rió, Illumi era terriblemente detallista y perfeccionista. Eso le agradaba hasta cierto punto.

Illumi hizo a un lado el libro y lo observó con más atención. No podía creer que no se diera cuenta de lo atractivo que era en todos los sentidos. Su belleza tan poco común, su risa, su carácter y valores, su inteligencia, gustos y cada detalle que lo conformaba como persona, parecía una broma de la vida que le pusiera a semejante espécimen por hermano menor. Odiaba que fuera así porque entonces no podía proclamar abiertamente su devoción, al menos, no voluntariamente, porque si Killua se lo permitiera, a él le importaría un carajo lo que dijeran los demás, él no tendría ni el más mínimo pudor en hacerlo evidente frente a todos. Estaba orgulloso de haber conseguido su meta más difícil ¿por qué ocultarlo? Entonces recordaba que no se trataba nada más de él, si la información se difundía, existía el riesgo de que Killua también pagara por las consecuencias. Eso sí era algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

Killua caminó hasta la orilla de la cama. Se sentía como una gelatina, pero no quería trasmitir sus nervios por temor a que Illumi rechazara la idea de tomarle y tener que esperar otros largos meses antes de que se animara a dar ese paso otra vez.

Era un poco tonto, porque Illumi veía cuán nervioso estaba, estaba claro que no sabía por dónde empezar. Su deber como el mayor era calmar sus nervios y guiarlo. Dio un par de palmadas a su lado, indicándole al menor que se sentara a su lado, y Killua le siguió, acomodándose junto a él con una expresión llena de curiosidad.

—¿Asustado? —preguntó mirando su perfil.

—No, no. Para nada.

Pasó una mano por sus blancos cabellos como para brindarle confianza.

—Desde que eras un bebé te ponías así cuando tenías que hacer algo que te daba miedo.

—¡No es justo! —se quejó con un puchero un poco sobreactuado— Siempre vas a un paso delante de mí y yo no puedo atinar a todo lo que te pasa. No podría saber lo que estás pensando en estos momentos —suspiró, siempre había querido decir eso. Especialmente desde que su relación inició y que descubrió lo difícil que era entender el deseo de Illumi, con tanto autocontrol que poseía.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —tomó su mano y la besó— ¿Por qué no me lo preguntas?

—Porque se supone que te conozco de toda la vida y sin embargo, parece que no sé nada de ti. No sé qué fue en tu adolescencia, ni lo que te gusta o disgusta. Me siento como un tonto.

Ser sincero le daba alivio. Ahora más que nunca tenía deseos de conocer a Illumi, de memorizar cada rincón que formaba su vida y ser el primero en decir lo que pensaba sin tener que preguntar nada.

—Kil, cualquier cosa que desees saber de mí puedes preguntarme. Yo responderé cada una de tus preguntas, soy un libro abierto para ti. Después de todo, soy tuyo.

Killua se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermano. Esas palabras habían tocado su corazón y tenía unas enormes ganas de besarlo y tener el valor de transmitirle lo que sentía, pero era difícil y bochornoso; sólo su rostro delató cuan agradecido estaba de que Illumi le tratara como un tesoro especial.

Dejó a un lado su inhibición y se arrodilló para besar a su amante. Era curioso darse cuenta que cada vez que le besaba, Illumi sonreía. No hacía falta que lo viera, lo sentía en sus labios, la tensión de sus músculos cuando esbozaba su sonrisa. De eso podía jactarse, de ser el que robaba más sonrisas en ese casi inexpresivo y solemne tipo que difícilmente dejaba a alguien más acercarse a él. Adoraba sentir su sonrisa a través de sus labios.

Illumi invirtió los papeles, y sutilmente lo fue recostando en la cama. Se separó de sus labios cuando por fin el albino se acomodó sobre el cómodo colchón.

—¿No preguntarás nada? —preguntó juguetonamente, y se inclinó sobre él para besar su cuello.

Killua suspiró, el contacto de los labios calientes y húmedos, empezaba a encender su cuerpo.

—Claro… —trató de formular cualquier pregunta que le sacara del apuro— tú color favorito…

La forma en la que lo preguntó le fascinó. Apostaba que ni siquiera le prestaría atención a la respuesta.

—Blanco. Azul. Especialmente si vienen juntos.

Fue desabotonando la parte superior del pijama, desnudando lentamente su pecho. Luego comenzó a descender por su piel entre caricias que provocaban que sus vellos se erizaran.

—Mmm… —intentó pensar en otra pregunta, la que fuera, pero la lengua de Illumi bajando por su abdomen era todo lo que venía a su mente— ah…

—¿Otra pregunta? —se levantó, maravillado por la vista. Killua respiraba agitadamente y sus mejillas sonrosadas sólo le incitaban a seguir con su jugueteo. Deseaba desnudarlo por completo, se le hacía agua la boca al imaginarlo.

Killua lo intentó, de verdad que lo hizo, pero su mente sólo podía enfocarse en las cálidas manos de Illumi paseándose por su pecho. Su hermano se puso sobre él y le besó acaloradamente. Killua tuvo la necesidad de levantar sus manos y tocarlo, pero de inmediato volvió a temblar de nervios y se resistió a seguir deslizando sus manos por los hombros de Illumi.

—Tócame, Kil —le dijo al oído, consciente del temor del menor— puedes hacer cuanto desees. Confía en mí —guió una de sus manos hasta su pecho y la estrechó con amor junto a su corazón.

Él también estaba nervioso, sus latidos lo delataban y Killua sintió alivio al descubrirlo. Cada gesto que Illumi hacía, los detalles, palabras y movimientos sólo hacían que el amor por él incrementara; era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no podía creer que de Illumi fuera tan gentil y considerado.

Hizo tal cual como se le pidió, deslizó su mano por su pecho, bajando por su abdomen, sintiendo la pálida piel de su hermano, tan suave y caliente. Illumi se volvió a inclinar sobre él, y bajó por su cuello hasta su vientre, dejando un camino de saliva que al contacto con el aire se desvaneció. Entre más bajaba, más cosquillas y otras sensaciones se producían en el cuerpo del menor, el cual respiraba agitadamente, deseoso por más.

No quería que hubiera prendas de por medio, anhelaba hacerle el amor sin ninguna obstrucción en su camino. Se detuvo sólo para quitarle la camisa y poder besar sus brazos, no quería desatender cada área sensible de su cuerpo. Lo amaba, sin duda alguna lo hacía y no tenía palabras para decírselo; tantos años de su vida encerrado en sus miedos y ahora comprendía mejor cuán libre era tras haber sufrido en silencio toda su vida. Se dejó besar, Killua anhelaba tener más participación y se sorprendió cuando sintió que el menor halaba del elástico de su pantalón, como indicándole que se deshiciera de eso. Sonrió, ambos estaban listos para seguir.

Bajó un poco más para quitarle el pantalón al albino ,el cual cooperó con un aire de timidez, dejándole sólo en ropa interior. Killua enrojeció involuntariamente cuando se vio tan expuesto delante de la mirada de su hermano, pero su temor se redujo cuando vio que éste procedía a obedecer su orden secreta, sólo que Illumi se desnudó por completo.

Killua detuvo su mirada sobre su cuerpo desnudo, era la primera vez que le prestaba atención a los detalles. Tenía una cicatriz alargada que iniciaba desde la parte inferior de su cadera hasta la ingle, y un lunar llamativo casi llegando a su entrepierna, y sobresalía una erección que, claro, no pudo evitar observar con disimulo. Lo había imaginado así tantas veces, con su cabello largo suelto, desordenado por tanto movimiento, su sonrisa sensual, seduciéndole para caer rendido ante sus pies; inconscientemente abrió las piernas para que Illumi se posara entre ellas.

El mayor se coló entre sus muslos besando su blanca piel, dejando algunas sutiles marcas de sus dedos, y prestó especial atención al momento en que su mano por primera vez rozó la erección de su joven amante. Un corto gemido le dio a entender que estaba bastante sensible, pero no iba a arrojarse sobre su objetivo tan rápido, no sin su consentimiento. Se subió a su cuerpo y susurró a su oído:

—Quiero verte desnudo. ¿Puedo…?

—Sí…

Deslizó sus manos por su cadera sosteniendo la tela de sus calzoncillos y los fue bajando. Killua levantó sus caderas para facilitarle las cosas. Mirando fijamente la expresión de su hermano, deleitándose en cada momento; Illumi mostraba la más fiel de las devociones, la lujuria estaba consumiéndole y él era el responsable de que fuera así. Podía jactarse de ello.

Se retorció de placer cuando la mano del mayor rodeó su erección. El morbo, el pecado de dejarse tocar por su hermano mayor, el placer, y el amor todos revueltos en una fracción de segundos lo dejaron casi sin aliento. Illumi comprendió cuán desesperado se encontraba por estar entre sus brazos al ver esa reacción tan explícita en su cuerpo; el menor se mordió el labio inferior, y aun así no podía disimular sus gemidos. La mano de Illumi le provocaba espasmos de placer que le sacaban de todo razonamiento. El morocho se alzó sobre él para besarle tiernamente y aprovechó para restregar su cuerpo desnudo. La sensación más increíble que hubiese imaginado apareció al estrechar sus cuerpos, rozando sus erecciones. El autocontrol pasó a ser algo que apenas podían distinguir, pero se detuvieron; el lenguaje de sus cuerpos ahora podía entenderse mejor y sabían que no deseaban conformarse con sólo eso.

—Illumi… —susurró en su oído, con voz sin aliento— yo… mmm…

Lo sabía, no necesitaba que Killua lo dijera, besó su frente.

—¿Estás seguro? —luego besó su mejilla.

Killua no podía estar más seguro de lo que pedía. A duras penas podía contener su consciencia, y antes de que Illumi se distanciara de él, lo tomó por la nuca y lo jaló hasta acercarlo a sus labios. Esta vez le besó en forma demandante, lamiendo los labios del mayor, como si con ello gritara por más, no estaría conforme con sólo esto.

No lo hizo esperar, en cuanto Killua le dejó ir, fue en busca del lubricante que estaba a sólo un metro de la cama, listo para su uso y volvió dispuesto a concluir la petición de su hambriento novio. En cuanto el albino vio que su deseo ya era una realidad, instintivamente abrió más las piernas, invitándolo a tomar su cuerpo a su antojo. Los ojos de Illumi brillaron ante el deleitante espectáculo. El templo sagrado del placer estaba frente a él, prestando su altar para consumar su ofrenda. Se arrodilló en la cama, besó el abdomen de su tierno amante y bajó hasta su entrepierna, acariciándola con su lengua. Killua respiró hondo, necesitaba relajarse para lo que vendría, así que cerró los ojos y se perdió en las sensaciones deliciosas que despertaban en su cuerpo.

Illumi deslizó uno de sus dedos humectados al interior de su niño con mucha suavidad, reparando en cada expresión que el cuerpo del menor denotaba y así descifrar si iba por buen camino. Killua volvió a respirar profundamente y siguió empujando su dedo al interior, todavía un poco más. Era relativamente sencillo con la cooperación de su amante. Lo movía de adentro hacia fuera; arriba y abajo, asegurándose siempre de no lastimarlo y cuando estuvo seguro, repitió el procedimiento añadiendo un dedo más a la fórmula.

Al principio fue difícil para el albino mantenerse tranquilo. Los dedos de Illumi le hacían apenarse y un mal recuerdo apareció para su disgusto, pero abruptamente y sin que pudiera comprender el motivo, Illumi lo atrajo a él, besó su abdomen y pronunció.

—¿Alguna otra duda?

Killua abrió los ojos. No iba a mantenerse así, no con Illumi. Con Nimrod siempre evitaba ver hacia abajo, ignorar todo el acto lo más posible, pero no estaba haciendo algo obligado por el deber; se encontraba ahí por el mero gusto de enloquecer a su novio, entregarse a él y demostrarse a sí mismo que nunca más volvería a manchar su cuerpo con la maldición de estar con alguien que no era de su agrado. Con cautela fue enfocando su mirada hacia su objetivo. Su vista se fue aclarando, y vio justo en el momento en que su hermano metía a su boca su miembro viril. Una escena tan erótica que fue imposible no gemir en voz alta. Sus largos negros cabellos estaban a un costado, permitiéndole la visión, el momento en que subía y bajaba por la extensión, y cada punto sensible emitiendo señales irresistibles.

—¿Cuánto más planeas esperar? —parecía más una exigencia que una duda. Illumi se rió disimuladamente. Él también estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

—Ya no habrá marcha atrás.

—Nadie lo está pidiendo.

Antes de concederle su deseo volvió a besarlo. No planeaba en lo más mínimo enviar una señal equivocada a su mente y que tomara todo el acto por mero sexo. Era amor puro y sagrado, no permitiría que se viera opacado por la vanidad. Se acomodó, listo para concretar su sacrificio. Metió apenas la punta, la respiración de Killua se volvió agitada, y esperó a que se calmara antes de seguir.

Ingresó con cautela, deteniéndose a cada momento para esperar a que el menor se acostumbrara a su cuerpo. Hasta que lo consiguió, quedó perfectamente en el interior, ambos respiraban descontroladamente, y espasmos de placer los recorrían. Illumi ya no quería seguir controlándose tanto, pero lo hacía por amor a Killua. La magia de la carta estaba en su máximo apogeo, lo notaba, el _Nen_ ancestral implantado en su cerebro estaba comenzando a enviar señales profundas de amor y pasión, proporcionando un placer que no podía ser fácilmente evitado.

El juego alquímico del acto, la magia, la energía kundalini en su máxima expresión. Killua pronto llegaría al punto más alto, su visión se volvió como una alucinación increíble, como si todo su espacio se hubiera triplicado y el aire a su alrededor se volviera turbulento. Veía destellos de luces rosas alrededor de Illumi y su visión se nubló poco a poco.

—No… mmm… no te contengas —gimió. Ya no podía esperar ni un segundo más por consumar el acto. Quería que Illumi también sintiera todo ese placer increíble que él le provocaba. Movió sus caderas para estimularlo y escuchó con regocijo la voz de Illumi escapando.

—Ah… Kil…

Era terrible la lujuria que ese niño despertaba en él. Lo peor era que sus movimientos le robaban la capacidad de pensar, y se aferró a la cama para moverse y así incrementar el placer entre ambos. Ya no importaba sus pasados, si eran hermanos, o si alguien los veía. Sólo sabían que deseaban perderse entre tantas olas de exquisita fruición.

Killua fue el primero en terminar, pero el efecto de la magia en su cuerpo no le permitió parar a descansar. Ansiaba satisfacer a su amante, lo necesitaba como al mismo aire. Presionó a Illumi con sus piernas, y se movió más sensualmente para estimularlo. Dejó que su voz inundara el cuarto.

—Illumi… hazlo… mm…

¿Qué podía hacer ante tan sugerente idea? Cedió, no resistió más, y terminó en el interior de su acalorado amante. Ambos sudaban en grandes cantidades. La alucinación se detuvo, y pudo ver con claridad el cuarto, el cabello de su hermano deslizándose por una de sus mejillas, hecho un desastre, el golpeteo incesante de su corazón y la luz suave que apenas iluminaba un poco. Illumi se sostenía temblorosamente sobre sus codos respirando velozmente para recuperarse y él, que estaba más o menos en la misma condición, se detuvo a observarle. No sentía vergüenza ni malestar por estar ahí, milagrosamente se sentía orgulloso. Nadie más podía ver a Illumi como él lo hacía, tan cansado y débil en muchos sentidos. Todas sus facetas, desde la felicidad hasta la tristeza, era todo suyo, tenía la absoluta exclusividad por sobre él.

—Mío —pronunció.

De todas las cosas que Killua pudo haber dicho en ese momento, Illumi jamás imaginó que diría algo tan complejo como eso. La naturaleza de su signo saliendo a flote en toda su esencia. El trabajo de la carta era perfecto y preciso, no tuvo duda alguna al respecto.

—Así es —confirmó y besó fugazmente sus labios antes de recostarse a un lado suyo.

Ambos sentían como si un gran peso les hubiera sido arrebatado. Cansados, pero felices, se tomaron de la mano mientras poco a poco se iban recuperando.

—Acércate —pidió Illumi. Todavía el efecto de la carta estaba muy fresco, debía asentar sus emociones para que Killua se sintiera feliz por más tiempo.

Killua obedeció y recibió un abrazo en respuesta. Illumi lo recostó en su pecho y acarició su espalda y cabellos. Permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato, pues no había nada que añadir. Estaban satisfechos, sólo querían estar juntos por más tiempo. De pronto un día de soledad les pareció demasiado poco, pero ninguno quiso admitirlo.

«Fue mucho mejor de lo que imaginé», pensaba Killua.

Escuchar el corazón de Illumi le adormilaba. Sentía algo de pena por dormirse sobre él pero era la posición más cómoda que encontraba cada vez que dormían juntos; por más que evitaba dormir así, terminaba acurrucado en su pecho. Le alegraba bastante que Illumi se hubiera rendido ante él, incluso sentía más y más deseos de decirlo «él es mío, ahora me pertenece nada más a mí», por alguna razón esa idea lo emocionaba bastante. No por ser cruel, sino porque borraba todo rastro de egoísmo. Podía decir que tenía derecho a verlo con frecuencia, a saber más de él, a velar por su bienestar porque era suyo; era libre para protegerlo porque cuidaba sus pertenencias; no tendría vergüenza de nuevo por preguntarle nada personal, ni pedirle nada a cambio.

—Y pensar que… —pensó en voz alta y se contuvo. Estuvo a punto de decir algo verdaderamente estúpido y se arrepintió de su fugaz exceso de confianza.

—¿Qué…?

—No, nada.

Quería patearse a sí mismo. Conociendo a Illumi, no se quedaría con la curiosidad, menos justo después de haber intimado, era imposible contenerse en un momento así.

—¿Por qué la vergüenza?

—Es algo fuera de lugar.

—¿Y?

—No me hagas decirlo.

Esta era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que Illumi deseaba ponerse juguetón y molestar a su amante. Sonrió malévolamente a sabiendas que Killua no veía su expresión.

—Pero yo quiero saber.

—Illumi… no —negó pero ya sabía de antemano que no podía poner resistencia por mucho tiempo.

—¿No?

Resopló.

—¡Pero luego no me reclames por decir tonterías! —Illumi esperó a que continuara— pensaba… bueno… Nimrod sacaba ventaja de esto, aprovechando que a él no le importaba que pues… compartimos padres.

Se sentía estúpido diciendo todo ese discurso. Peor al mencionar su lazo consanguíneo.

—¿Crees que al Hombre de la Y no le parecía relevante que somos hermanos porque él no te ve como tal?

Y era peor aún escuchar a Illumi hablar tan directamente, aunque conociéndolo, sabía que lo hacía para molestarlo.

—¿Tienes que decirlo así? —la risa de Illumi delató sus intenciones.

—Cuando el ente era un ser humano, vivió en una época en la que no existía el incesto porque simplemente era algo normal. Su esposa Semiramis era la más importante para él, su mano derecha, pero él tenía un harem, y entre sus otras esposas estaban sus propias hijas, y hermanas. Él simplemente no comprendía porqué para mí era tan difícil admitir mis sentimientos por ti, porque para él era absurdo que yo siguiera una regla social.

Se levantó de la posición en que estaba, admirado por el descubrimiento.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¿sus hijas y hermanas?

—Y probablemente también hijos… quizá hermanos. No lo sé. No existía tampoco el concepto de homosexualidad, así que…

—Espera… ¿Qué si existía?

—El amor, supongo…

Hubo un prolongado silencio. Era incómodo, Killua mentalmente se reclamó por su reacción, se estaba sorprendiendo por un montón de relaciones incestuosas cuando él mismo mantenía una. Se alarmaba por cosas a las que ya no tenía derecho de escandalizarse.

Illumi acomodó los blancos cabellos, llevando uno de esos mechones detrás de una de las orejas.

—Como lo que yo siento por ti —murmuró Illumi y Killua desvió la mirada.

—¿No te da pena decir algo así?

—¿Te molesta que lo haga?

—No —se rió nerviosamente.

—Entonces ¿por qué habría de avergonzarme? Si me dijeras que te molesta, por supuesto que no volvería a decirlo, pero si me estás dando permiso, entonces…

—A veces creo —interrumpió—, a veces creo que si no te hubiera dado la oportunidad; no te hubiera conocido jamás.

—Claro que sí. Me conocerías como tu hermano mayor.

—Y nada más —terminó con un aire frío, la realidad de sólo verlo como un hermano increíblemente le parecía dolorosa.

«Yo soy el afortunado», deseó decirlo en voz alta pero Killua reclamó sus labios. Adoraba que lo hiciera, que se desinhibiera más a la hora de los besos.

Se quedaron en el cuarto descansando un rato más. Illumi fue el primero en salir del cuarto para bajar a preparar algo de cenar, mientras Killua se quedó en la cama un rato más a descansar, le dolía su cuerpo pero no quería admitirlo todavía dado que no quería que su hermano entrara en pánico, como apostaba que pasaría si se llegaba a enterar. Miró el techo de la habitación, no se sentía avergonzado por sus actos, su corazón latía aprisa gustoso por haber llegado tan lejos y con tan apasionado amante.

Illumi era una caja de sorpresas, podía actuar como un tipo serio y difícil de tratar, pero una vez que se cruzaban sus límites, se descubría a un ser humano, con muchas emociones, con malos y buenos días, gustos y otras tantas cosas que todavía faltaban por descubrir. Lo más sorprendente era esa capacidad para llenar su vida de colores cuando parecía que él vivía en un mundo gris. Illumi sabía perfectamente qué decir para revivir su alma vacía.

«Cómo lo que yo siento por ti» recordó sus palabras «amor» y esa palabra sobresalió, si pudiera brillar probablemente en estos momentos sería un faro encendido. Pensaba en todas las cosas buenas que merecía Illumi, en cuánto deseaba provocarle más sonrisas de esas que nada más él podía ver, esas expresiones intimas que de vez en cuando atestiguaba, volverlo loco de placer, y hacerle vibrar; correr a sus brazos y hundirse en su pecho.

—¡Diablos!

Se levantó de la cama a toda prisa ignorando el dolor, al fin no era tanto. Le había dicho a Illumi que bajaría pronto y posiblemente lo estaba haciendo esperar.

Lo vio recargado sobre una barra de concreto que dividía la cocina del comedor, mirando hacia algún punto en la nada.

—¿Illumi? —le llamó y lo vio girarse sorpresivamente hacia él.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le ofreció una mano y el menor la tomó, en un instante Illumi ya lo había jalado hacia él en un semi-abrazo.

—Estoy bien —se recargó en su pecho, el aroma de la cocina inundó sus pulmones y le abrió el apetito. De sólo imaginar que lo que comería tenía un aroma tan agradable, deseaba ya poder sentarse y disfrutar su noche.

—¿De verdad? —acarició su espalda desnuda. Killua sólo había optado por ponerse los pantalones, verle así de expuesto en casa le agradaba, sólo hacía falta quitar esa prenda para llegar al paraíso.

—Eres un exagerado —soltó la risa.

—Lo siento.

—Me encanta que sea así. Tan nervioso y perfeccionista ¿podríamos sólo comer? No, porque mi novio no puede sólo comer si no está seguro de que yo esté bien —la palabra "novio" le había costado mucho trabajo mental, pero después de tanto tiempo llevando su relación como si fuese normal, se había auto-convencido de que debía comenzar a usarla.

Illumi no dejó que la sorpresa por escucharle admitir su relación intimidara a su hermano menor. Le dio un suave apretón y estuvo seguro de que Killua estaba de buen humor cuando volvió a escucharle reír, ese maravilloso sonido que desde que era un bebé le hacía sentir tan seguro y estable.

Cenaron y volvieron a la cama, entre cariños mutuos, y una buena conversación que duró hasta la madrugada. Entonces volvieron a hacer el amor y por fin decidieron dormir.

Casi a medio día Killua se despertó con mucha pereza, nuevamente estaba sobre Illumi, se había quedado dormido en su posición favorita, sobre el pecho de su hermano. La respiración un poco desigual del morocho le indicó que estaba despierto; recordó la noche anterior, cuando el mayor estaba entre sus piernas al borde del éxtasis, y su corazón se aceleró. No podían quedarse mucho tiempo asolas, debían ir por Alluka y no tenía el más mínimo animo de hacerlo.

—Lo siento, Illumi. Volví a quedarme dormido sobre ti.

Pasó una mano por los hombros desnudos del albino. Estaba tibio, juraba que tanta confianza y entrega le volverían mil veces más adicto a la sensación de su piel desnuda —si es que era posible aquello— y le costaría un infinito trabajo dejarlo ir.

—No importa.

—No te dejo dormir a gusto.

—No me incomodas.

—Illumi… —no quería que se volviera su esclavo y permitiera que le tratara como se le diera la gana sólo por ser él.

—Además, originalmente es mi culpa —le dio por reír en cuanto pensó mejor las cosas. Escuchó el suave reclamo del niño y supo que no tendría remedio más que explicar lo que decía—. Cuando eras un bebé dormías en mi cuarto por órdenes de papá y mamá, todas las noches despertabas llorando por la madrugada. Era la misma rutina de todos los días: me despertaba y llamaba a los mayordomos; revisaban lo de siempre, que no necesitaras un cambio, que no tuvieras hambre, que no estuvieras enfermo o adolorido por algo, y cuando terminaban, volvían a llevarte conmigo y yo debía dormirte de vuelta. Al principio era un martirio para mí —confesó.

Killua estaba atónito, era la primera vez que escuchaba a su hermano hablar de algo tan humano.

—No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo dormir a un bebé y tampoco tenía el interés por aprender. Un día simplemente me harté, no podía dormirte, y yo estaba demasiado cansado por el entrenamiento, así que me acosté contigo sobre mi pecho. No sé qué fue, pero no pasaron ni tres minutos cuando ya te habías dormido. Fue tan mágico, que comencé a hacer eso todos los días. Te ponía sobre mi y nos quedábamos dormidos en mi cama. Creo que es un viejo hábito que nos gusta a ambos.

Por su parte, el albino no tenía idea de qué responder a tan adorable anécdota. No la sentía como si fuera algo que compartieran, parecía sacada de una de esas historias de personas comunes, que disfrutaba bastante escuchar.

—Tu corazón y tu respiración son bastante agradables. Me duermen.

—Así que era eso —soltó una graciosa carcajada que terminó contagiando al menor.

—Vamos por Alluka. Debe estar molesta porque ya es tarde y no hemos regresado.

—Sí… —con el dolor en su corazón tuvo que acceder.

Quería quedarse ahí desnudo, recostado sobre ese sensual individuo que lo trataba como la joya más valiosa del mundo. Antes de que Illumi terminara de levantarse de la cama, sintió que su cuerpo era apresado contra el colchón y no entendió lo que ocurría hasta que unos labios comenzaron a descender entre besos por su pecho.

—Dijiste que Alluka...

—Lo sé —susurró recorriendo su abdomen—; te necesito tanto.

Su respiración se aceleró. El placer de la mañana estaba en su máximo punto todavía y su excitado cuerpo no le permitió detenerse.

Illumi estaba hambriento ahora y no precisamente por causa de su deseo. Debido a que Killua le había dejado tocarle sin restricciones, ya no quería parar de hacerlo. Buscó rápidamente el lubricante, no podía alargar mucho las cosas, si no se metería en un problema con su hermana menor.

Killua alzó las piernas, se acomodó inmediatamente para que su hermano comenzara a prepararlo. Su cuerpo dolía, pero era más la necesidad de sentirle en su interior, poseerle y ver de nuevo esas facetas en el morocho, que no importaba nada.

—Mmm… —gemía y temblaba de placer mientras era estimulado. No quería esperar. Pensaba en Alluka para justificar su necesidad de ir más rápido— Illumi… vamos…

Levantó las caderas del menor colocando una almohada debajo de ellas y se preparó para penetrarle. Era indescriptible, Killua lucía más que perfecto debajo de su cuerpo. Sus mejillas rojas, su mirada de lujuria, viéndole desnudo, se notaba que le deseaba y buscaba ver lo que le hacía y lo disfrutaba.

Killua levantó una mano para tocar el fortalecido vientre de su hermano mayor y lo recorrió con la punta de sus dedos la piel que logró alcanzar provocando cosquilleos y escalofríos.

—Kil… ah… —estar dentro de él era lo mejor de todo. Con cuidado comenzó a embestirle.

El menor meneaba las caderas de forma inconsciente y sintió que una mano rodeaba su erección para estimularlo un poco más. Juraba que a ese paso enloquecería de placer, Illumi conocía todo sobre él, cada área sensible en su cuerpo.

Verle tan excitado, deseando complacerlo era más que suficiente para alcanzar su orgasmo. Illumi se corrió en el interior del muchacho y esperó un momento para recuperarse. Salió de su interior y decidió que lo haría culminar en un modo diferente.

Nubes de placer aparecieron en su visión cuando la boca de su hermano comenzó a estimular su miembro. El orgasmo de Illumi resbalando por sus nalgas, mientras le estimulaba con la boca y acariciaba su piel era demasiado, su voz sonaba cada vez más fuerte. Pasando de suaves quejidos a un par de gritos cuando por fin cedió ante el éxtasis.

Illumi lo había logrado, le había provocado un orgasmo terriblemente fuerte. Definitivamente necesitaría tiempo para recuperarse, se le habían tapado los oídos, tenía la boca seca y necesitaba aire. Por suerte, su hermano le dio tiempo y un buen vaso con agua para calmarlo; esperó a que estuviera listo antes de salir en busca de Alluka. Fueron al hotel, no de muy buen ánimo porque secretamente deseaban seguir pasando tiempo a solas, no porque Alluka fuera una mala compañía sino que por fin se daba cuenta que les hacía falta más tiempo de intimidad.

Venían caminando por el pasillo casi a punto de llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la chica, cuando el celular de Illumi comenzó a sonar. Al principio el morocho vio la pantalla y el número no le pareció ni remotamente familiar, así que no lo tomó en cuenta y siguió su camino. Pero el celular volvía a sonar una y otra vez, Killua le dirigió una mirada con curiosidad a lo que él respondió.

—No sé quién es.

El celular dejó de sonar un momento, y luego llegó un mensaje.

"Contesta por favor".

Vio la pantalla y de todos modos no le dio relevancia. Killua tocó la puerta de Alluka y la chica abrió con una expresión de evidente enojo.

—¡Llegan muy tarde! Llevó esperándoles desde…

No terminó la oración, el celular de Illumi sonaba y ella se detuvo a mirarle. Killua de nuevo tenía esa curiosidad por saber quién insistía tanto en comunicarse con su hermano.

—Contesta —pidió la pequeña Zoldyck.

Illumi asintió, caminó a un lado y respondió el celular. Killua sólo pudo mirarle desde lejos, esperando saber luego lo que estaba pasando, tenía un mal presentimiento que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

—Illumi… —una voz masculina susurró su nombre.

—¿Quién habla?

—Illumi… —susurró de nuevo la voz.

 _ **Gracias especiales a mi querida KaiD23 que lleva conmigo tanto tiempo, y a Chiru Less mis betas son lo máximo**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.'.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Dedico este capítulo a Yuuki que me presionó a publicar_**

 ** _HADOS 21_**

 ** _.'._**

La tentación de colgar la llamada fue poderosa, esa voz era inconfundible y aún así pretendió desconocerlo; era menos fastidioso que aceptar sus múltiples problemas dejados por Nimrod.

—Si no me dices quién eres, simplemente colgaré y no volveré a responderte.

—Soy Chrollo.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Detestaba hablar con ese tipo, era como ponerse en contacto con un demonio hambriento de poder; nunca era directo, no decía lo que quería, todo era metafórico e imposible de resolver; al final siempre se quedaba con la sensación de que, pese a que hablaron por largas horas, no sabía nada del tipo con el que estuvo cruzando palabras y que, en cambio, le había terminado regalando valiosa información que no era capaz de apreciar.

—¿Estás ocupado?

—Sí —contestó tajante—, estoy trabajando.

—Te pagaré el doble.

Ya sabía que no podría negarse por mucho tiempo a verlo porque Chrollo era persistente y agresivo, un ladrón que obtenía lo que deseaba sobrepasando cualquier limitación, y que no permitía que se le intimidara. Tampoco podía hacer mucho, si su propio padre hablaba de Chrollo como alguien peligroso, era por algo especial que debía tomar a consideración. No obstante, su prioridad era Killua y no podía darse el lujo de ir frente a Chrollo para terminar con la relación que Nimrod había empezado sin ninguna consideración previa.

—Estoy ocupado. Luego hablamos.

—Tengo a tu hermano menor.

Su sangre hirvió de furia, ese tipo estaba usando a su hermano Kalluto para amenazarle. Ya sabía que un día lo iba a hacer, pero consideró que sería como último recurso y cuando todavía le quedaban cartas que podía usar con tal de obtener su atención.

—Te estás metiendo con la familia equivocada.

—¿En serio? Sería interesante saber qué pasaría si presiono los botones correctos —se rio, no era su intención molestar al Zoldyck, pero llevaba meses aguardando por una oportunidad para verle de nuevo. Por boca de Hisoka había escuchado varias cosas interesantes sobre él, y ahora más que nunca tenía intenciones de sacarle provecho—. Sólo ven a verme cuando puedas. Hazlo pronto, y te molestaré menos.

Colgó la llamada. Estaba furioso, y su preocupación como hermano mayor le hizo darse cuenta que tenía que asegurarse de que el menor estuviera a salvo. No esperó ni un segundo más y de inmediato hizo la llamada; Kalluto tardó bastante en responder, y mientras esperaba que el menor atendiera el teléfono, notó los ojos azules de su amante mirándole con preocupación. Él sonrió como diciéndole que no pasaba nada malo, sin conseguir calmarle.

—¿Illumi? —contestó Kalluto— ¡Maldición no me estés llamando! Estoy en medio de algo.

—Chrollo me llamó.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!

—Vuelve a casa Kalluto, es peligroso que estés ahí. Te está usando para amenazarme.

Le escuchó rechistar. Ya sospechaba que el niño se negaría a obedecer.

—Ocúpate de Killua —su voz sonaba bastante agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo mucho—. Yo después volveré. Ya sabes que estoy dándote tiempo.

Sí, y se lo agradecía; era muy importante para él estar libre de esos pendientes y continuar ganándose el amor y respeto del albino, cosa que no podría hacer si esos dos estaban sobre él.

—Kalluto, tienes que volver.

Escuchó sus jadeos cansados y la llamada finalizó. Deseó arrojar el aparato contra el suelo, a causa del coraje que le daba no poder intervenir en las decisiones del menor. No deseaba darle problemas a ninguno de sus hermanos, especialmente cuando estos estaban cooperando por su causa. Lamentaba que las cosas fuera de este modo. Miró de nuevo al albino y le sonrió, —conteniendo sus emociones— caminando de vuelta hacia la puerta de Alluka y escuchó los reclamos de la chica, que seguían y seguían, hablando de su desvelo, de que despertó temprano y que llevaba horas esperándoles.

—Ya, ya… tranquila —le decía el albino.

—¡No! —miró a Illumi con ira, todavía no terminaba de desahogarse— ¡Illumi!

—Dime —levantó una ceja.

Alluka lucía demasiado cómica cuando reclamaba como para tomarla con seriedad.

—¿Al menos usaste protección?

Debía estar demasiado enojada como para decir esas cosas sin ningún cuidado en medio del pasillo. El rostro del albino enrojeció.

—¡Alluka!

Él en cambio ni se inmutó. Alzó los hombros y le siguió el juego.

—Ni que se fuera a embarazar.

—¡Illumi! —la voz del Killua resonó por todo el pasillo.

Tomó por los hombros a su niño y lo atrajo hacia su pecho. Sintió que un codo se enterraba violentamente contra sus costillas y tuvo el reflejo de reír. Los reclamos de Killua le parecían infinitamente encantadores.

—Ustedes dos, dejen de hablar de eso como si fuera cualquier cosa —reclamó ahogando su voz en el cuerpo del mayor.

—Alluka fue la única que sacó el tema —el forcejeo del albino le distrajo por un momento y decidió continuar su día ignorando el asunto de la llamada—. Vamos a la playa, ¿vienes, Alluka?

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de felicidad, tenía muchas ganas de ir a caminar por la arena y jugar en el mar. No tuvo que responder, su expresión corporal lo hizo por ella. Se metió al cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y los hizo esperarla afuera.

—Idiota… —murmuró Killua todavía molesto por haber sido expuesto de ese modo, pero un beso en su cabeza le hizo olvidar su ira.

—Sólo bromeamos.

—¿Quién era? —recordó la llamada, no podía sacarla de su mente. Quería saber quién insistía tanto en comunicarse con Illumi.

—Hace un momento hablé con Kalluto, le pedí que volviera a la casa.

—¿Kalluto te llamó desde un número desconocido? Eso es raro.

Mentirle sería fatal. Los instintos del muchacho podían darle problemas, si es que comenzaba a ponerse en el plan de ocultarle cosas.

—Me llamó Chrollo. Quiere verme, pero le dije que estoy ocupado.

—¿Por eso hablaste con Kalluto?

—Sí.

La puerta se abrió y Alluka corrió delante de ellos para presionarlos a partir lo más pronto posible. Illumi tuvo que frenarla un poco para pedirle que tomara su maleta puesto que de ahí se moverían a la casa donde se quedarían por el resto de los días.

Olvidaron el tema de Chrollo por los juegos de su hermana; corriendo fascinada por la arena, arrojándose a las olas con su flotador mientras escuchaba las advertencias de no confiarse del mar. Killua le seguía de cerca para cuidarla y disfrutar de un ameno día, mientras Illumi descansaba a lo lejos, bajo una enorme sombrilla que Alluka había seleccionado para acomodarse y comer junto al mar.

Veía a sus dos pequeños hermanos jugar divertidos y sonreía. Por muchos años había deseado estar en una situación como esta, incluso le pareció un deja vú, le recordaba a uno de esos falsos recuerdos que el hombre de la Y le había implantado durante la época en que él vivió en la oscuridad. Ilusiones hermosas de paz y familiaridad, con la pequeña excepción de que esta vez eran reales, no una fantasía más, era su propia vida y estaba agradecido por ello. Ver la sonrisa del albino que de vez en cuando le dirigía a lo lejos con esa mirada que ocultaba un aire de seducción dedicada especialmente para él, le inspiraba a esforzarse a ganarse su auténtico amor; deseó tener la capacidad de detener el tiempo y quedarse ahí en medio de esa vida tranquila, con esa simplicidad que había aprendido a admirar.

Killua se desesperaba porque quería que Illumi fuera un poco más desinhibido y se uniera a ellos en el mar, pero sabía que pedía demasiado. No lo convencería de correr junto a ellos y nadar en las olas. Así que en cuanto Alluka se cansó de nadar y sugirió ir a buscar piedras llamativas entre arena, él prefirió dejarla sola. Al fin de cuentas, ella sólo caminaría por la orilla, cerca de ellos, donde podían cuidarla; además el Nen de Illumi se expandía bastante y podría vigilarla aún si no la veían.

En cuanto pudo, corrió hasta sentarse junto a su amante, relajado de un buen día de diversión; se recostó en la suave manta que habían acomodado y puso su cabeza sobre las piernas del morocho.

—¿Qué ves? —le preguntó— Tengo algo de hambre, deberíamos traer comida.

—Pensaba ir ahora mismo a conseguir algo, pero ya te has puesto cómodo.

La risita del albino le hizo sentir cosquillas de felicidad.

—No me has respondido la pregunta, ¿qué ves?

—A ti, por supuesto, ¿hay algo más interesante que eso? —contestó con naturalidad.

En un principio Illumi había creído que sería imposible para él hablarle de amor con tanta facilidad, y sorprendentemente había resultado lo contrario, Killua era a quién más le costaba; pero cada sonrojo del niño hacía que valiera la pena cada palabra llena de romance.

—V-vamos a comprar algo de comer.

Cambió el tema, se levantó de las piernas de su hermano y se sacudió la infinita cantidad de arena que posiblemente no terminaría de eliminar hasta llegar a la casa. Illumi le siguió, no sin antes robarle un fugaz beso y tomarlo de la mano para llevarlo por la playa en busca de su objetivo.

Lo que de verdad quería saber el albino era sobre los constantes momentos en que Illumi sostenía su celular, ese día no había dejado de recibir mensajes y él lo había notado. Llevaba cinco mensajes, él mismo los había contado en secreto; quizás no los escuchó, ni vio, pero los intuyó por los gestos de Illumi; si sus sospechas eran correctas, alguien le había estado escribiendo, estaba seguro de eso, puesto que su hermano no había respondido ninguno de ellos.

El resto del día lo pasaron junto al mar con Alluka haciéndoles bromas sobre su relación, y al anochecer se dirigieron a la casa de Illumi. La chica amó el lugar; por la noche se podía ver un hermoso paisaje y oír el relajante sonido del mar, el viento fresco, y disfrutar de una deliciosa cena casera, que le hizo reconocer lo muy buen cocinero que Illumi era. Se detuvo a observar a ese par de enamorados mientras estaba en el jardín, la puerta corrediza de vidrio le permitió verles recostados sobre un sillón mientras hablaban en voz baja, y la imagen le robó una sonrisa. Nadie podría atinar a que eran hermanos, irradiaban una unión ya imposible de superar, incluso le inspiraban deseos de tener su propia relación así de funcional y agradable.

Killua se encontraba abrazado al pecho del morocho mientras este le acariciaba el cuello y espalda, de vez en cuando enredando sus dedos entre sus blancos cabellos y le contaba sobre su vida como asesino. Killua se lo había pedido, movido por la curiosidad por conocerlo. De vez en cuando le interrumpía para añadir más preguntas o comentarios en las historias que él relataba, mientras reaccionaba a las caricias con una expresión corporal que delataba lo muy enamorado que estaba.

Alluka les anunció que se iría a dormir, era momento de dejarles a solas; apenas la vieron apartarse, decidieron continuar la conversación en su recamara.

—¿Te gustaba entrenarme?, yo creía que me odiabas —quizá lo decía así, pero la sonrisa en su boca le hacía parecer menos serio.

Se subió a la cama sin ningún cuidado, las cobijas se desacomodaron al instante y él sólo terminó por sentarse hasta recargarse en la cabecera, como usualmente hacía cuando planeaba mantener una conversación larga con su novio.

—¿Te refieres a… cuando eras un bebé o algo así?

Illumi le siguió, jalando las sábanas para acomodarlas de vuelta en su sitio y procedió a desabotonar su camisa, dispuesto a relajarse.

—Sí, sí… —miró su abdomen marcado e hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarlo— ¿desde cuándo lo hacías?

—Desde que naciste, Kil. Claro, yo tenía doce, lo último que me iba a importar era si debía cuidarte o no.

Besarlo era siempre una experiencia única en el mundo, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, en cada ocasión se sentía diferente. Se aproximó velozmente a un lado de la cama y lo apresó contra el respaldo; por unos segundos sus labios se unieron en un cálido beso que distrajo al albino, acto seguido se recostó a su lado y luego el chico se acomodó en su pecho como usualmente gustaba hacer.

—No te diré que me gustaba. De hecho lo odiaba, yo quería entrenar. Se suponía que yo era el heredero y sólo quería mejorar mis técnicas —respondió mientras acariciaba su espalda.

—Lo… —apenas iba a decir "lo siento", cuando el celular de Illumi volvió a vibrar y con ello, los sentimientos de curiosidad volvieron.

Illumi ignoró el aparato, ya sabía de sobra quién era. La misma persona que le había estado acosando todo el día en busca de atención; además, no iba a cambiar su cómoda e irrepetible oportunidad de abrazar al albino sólo por leer otro absurdo mensaje de la persona que menos quería que interrumpiera la belleza de su día.

—Tu celular sonó, ¿no vas a atenderlo?

Sintió que la sangre le bajaba hasta los pies y volvía a su curso normal cuando Killua le dijo eso. Fingió no darle importancia.

—Después… Cuando tenías quizá tres o cuatro años, fue cuando me empezó a gustar entrenarte.

—Oh… ¿crees que sea importante ese mensaje que te llegó?

Hubo un silencio incómodo, Illumi comprendió que no iba a librarse de la curiosidad del albino sólo por cambiar el tema. Se aclaró la garganta, prolongando un poco el tiempo para pensar más en la respuesta que le daría.

—No es nadie. Además, cuando estoy contigo, tú eres más importante.

—¿Y si es papá?, ¿qué tal si es un trabajo urgente?

—Si fuera nuestro padre yo lo sabría, le puse un sonido especial.

—Ah… —tenía el impulso salvaje de averiguar sobre la persona que había estado enviando mensajes a su hermano, temía que fuera Joab en busca de atención, pensarlo hacía que ese sentimiento oscuro le carcomiera— ¿entonces no es importante?

Se rió de nervios, quería evitar a toda cosa el tema pero era obvio que perdería. Killua lo forzaría a hablar, el pequeño tenía tanta curiosidad sobre él que apostaba que esta era sólo otra prueba más de lo muy indagador que podía ser.

—No —respondió sin hacer mucho alarde.

—Ah… ¿entonces quién es? —ante la constante evasiva de su hermano, no tuvo más remedio que ser directo.

—Verás…

No tenía forma de explicarlo sin sonar mal, no estaba preparado para hablar de su relación con Hisoka, especialmente porque había tenido una relación íntima con el pelirrojo, siendo él Illumi y no la entidad de Nen. Si Killua se enteraba, tendría mucho miedo porque no existía la cómoda excusa de "era Nimrod", y conociendo al pelirrojo, éste era un hablador que se atrevería a confesarlo sin ningún pudor. Killua esperaba la respuesta, incluso se había levantado de su sitio y le miraba con un aire acusador que sólo le daba más nervios.

—Un tipo que conocí hace mucho.

—¿Un cliente?

—No.

—¿Un hombre de la isla?

—No.

Si ya tenía curiosidad, ahora era peor, no encajaba en los dos únicos tipos de personas que creía que Illumi conocería. Entonces vino a su mente una tercera posibilidad.

—¿Un Iluminado?

—No —contestó por impulso— bueno, sí, pero no así tal cual.

—¿Lo es o no?

—Sí, pero no es un Iluminado que se unió por propia voluntad.

—Ah…

Esos "ah" sólo prolongaban su sufrimiento, se sentía forzado a admitir el crimen de su pasado. La que reconocía como la única traición a su amor por el albino.

—Preferiría no hablar de ello.

En cuanto escuchó eso, se molestó ¿por qué le ocultaría información de alguien que "no era importante" a él? Su novio, eso no tenía coherencia.

—¿No confías en mí?

—Sí, claro que sí Kil. Es sólo que…

—Entonces dime, yo no te voy a juzgar y lo sabes.

Tomó aire y se sentó, acomodando sus cabellos a un lado, resignado a hablar. Killua no le estaba dando opciones, le estaba exigiendo información de forma amable; era mejor hablar que prestarse para malas interpretaciones que arruinaran la buena relación que tenían. Permaneció en silencio, mirando hacia el colchón, acomodando las almohadas en un torpe intento por postergar su destino.

—Bueno… Kil, es alguien que quizá conoces… —lo veía claro en los recuerdos que Nimrod le había dejado— Quiero decir, lo conoces, y no es nadie agradable, no me enorgullece conocerlo, de hecho preferiría no hablar del tema.

Terminó por intentar ganarse su compasión al evadir el asunto, pero esto sólo provocaba más el enojo del niño. Él sentía que estaba en todo su derecho exigir esa información que de entrada presentó como "no importante" y que ahora resultaba ser todo lo contrario.

—Illumi… —habló con amenaza, y el morocho respiró hondo.

—Hisoka —confesó, y ya sentía que vendría una ola de regaños.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¿ese idiota te ha estado molestando?, ¿de dónde lo conoces?, ¿por qué te molesta?

Demasiadas preguntas para su gusto.

—Sí —pasó una mano entre sus cabellos, para liberar un poco la tensión en su cabeza—, Hisoka es… el hombre de la Y hizo un trato con él. Hisoka tiene un problema con alguien de los Iluminados y el ente le dijo que él mataría a esa persona a cambio de que trabajara para él por un tiempo; pero como el ente desapareció antes de completarse el trato, Hisoka no lo está tomando a bien.

—¿Trabajando en qué?

—Vigilándote y matando para él, mientras que él se ocupaba de sus asuntos personales.

Enterarse de que Hisoka le vigilaba le provocó escalofríos. Ese tipo siempre estaba sobre Gon, y a él le fastidiaba bastante, jamás habría sospechado que el verdadero objetivo del falso mago era en realidad él y no su amigo.

—Entonces sólo hace falta que mates al tipo con el que Nimrod hizo trato, ¿no?

—Sí, algo así…

—¿Y?, ¿por qué no lo haces? Digo, sé que Hisoka es un gran estorbo viviente. Sería más fácil si cubres tu cuota y te deshaces de ese reverendo imbécil.

La forma en la que el albino hablaba mal de alguien era interesante; su voz se tensaba y sonaba más fuerte de lo normal, lo cual demostraba que estaba siendo protector y un tanto celoso con él; su expresión corporal y las palabras que seleccionaba para insultar, denotaban un inmenso desprecio como resultado de sus celos profundos que atraían la atención de Illumi y en cierta medida le provocaban una felicidad que jamás admitiría.

—Sí, supongo que sí podría hacerlo —pensó en Geppetto, el tipo que debía matar. No era difícil porque no era del tipo peleador, pero podría haber mucho en juego si lo hacía, motivo por el que Nimrod mismo se había frenado.

—¿Supones? No Illumi, si necesitas ayuda sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Se sorprendió mucho de escucharlo decir algo así, cuando él había abandonado la idea de ser un asesino. Matar no debería estar en su lista de cosas que se atrevería a hacer.

—Kil, el ente se metió en muchos problemas con los Iluminados por matar a su gente. Esa es la razón por la que estoy yo aquí y no esa cosa…

Esa respuesta cambió todo el significado del acuerdo entre su hermano y el pelirrojo. Hisoka no era importante para Illumi, tampoco el hecho de matar o no, sino el meterse en líos tan grandes como los que le valieron a Nimrod su desaparición. Entonces entendió lo complejo que era.

—Tendremos que pensar en un método para solucionarlo, quizá sea bueno que planeemos una estrategia. No quiero que Hisoka te esté hablando… me desagrada mucho ya.

Illumi acarició su mejilla, al menos ya tenía una idea de lo que en realidad le ocurría a su insistente niño. Esos sentimientos debían estar consumiéndolo por dentro, requería entonces de todo su esfuerzo y dedicación para que volviera a la calma.

—¿Y si dejamos eso para más tarde? No quisiera desperdiciar mi noche hablando de alguien que me desagrada tanto. Sabes que mañana temprano iré a trabajar.

—Pero vienes en dos días.

—O tres, pero igual tendré que irme y quiero pasar esta noche contigo, haciendo otras cosas…

Killua se ruborizó, imaginando lo que esas otras cosas querían decir. La risa de Illumi le hizo salir de su estado.

—¿Así que eso piensas cuando digo "otras cosas"? —no se burlaba porque sí, él de verdad se refería a una noche tranquila como las anteriores, y dormir juntos. Sin embargo, la expresión del menor le demostró que él estaba pensando en algo relacionado al sexo.

—¡No sé de qué hablas!

—De todos modos, ya me apetece.

Se levantó de su posición y le besó. Sus labios estaban un poco fríos y al contacto con los tibios del menor se mezclaron sus temperaturas; deseaba besarlos más y más. Poco a poco lo fue guiando hasta quedar recostados otra vez sobre la cama, en verdad no planeaba llegar más allá esa noche, sólo besarlo y mimarlo hasta que se quedara dormido. Pero ese no era el plan del albino, él sí que tenía antojo de esa otra cosa. El pequeño fue bajando sus manos por la camiseta de su hermano, y jaló la tela un poco.

—Illumi… —le llamó.

El mentado se detuvo, esperando que continuara con su petición, pero en lugar de eso sintió como jalaba nuevamente la tela de su camiseta como si con eso le rogara implícitamente que se la quitara, se sonrió, adoraba esa timidez casi infantil. Se levantó y la desabotonó por completo, pero no se la quitó porque pensaba hacerse del rogar. Eso sí, tomó la mano de Killua y la colocó sobre su pecho para que él sintiera la confianza de tocarle por su propia cuenta. El albino deslizó su mano hasta el abdomen, y volvió a subirla; tocar la piel de Illumi le hacía tener hambre por él, su cuerpo comenzó a excitarse y volvió a colocar una mano sobre la tela de la camisa para estirarla.

—Illumi…

Ya lo sabía, no hacía falta que hablara, entendía perfectamente lo que el menor pedía, pero había demasiado en juego como para hacerle caso tan pronto.

—Kil… Alluka está en casa, bien podría… —no, no podía escucharlos, la casa estaba hecha con un buen material que no permitía el paso del ruido de fiestas de los vecinos o turistas paseando cerca de la zona.

—No va a venir.

—No lo sabemos.

—Illumi… quiero…

No podía dejar que lo pidiera de nuevo; si su niño lo quería, sólo quedaba dárselo, tal cual. Respiró hondo, e hizo a un lado su camisa, vio la mirada de lujuria en el menor y no pudo evitar excitarse tanto como él. Se lanzó a su cuello a desabotonarle la camisa mientras bajaba entre besos calientes; Killua restregó sus caderas contra el pecho del morocho mientras bajaba por su cuerpo, y este pudo sentir su erección a través de la tela; entonces supo que no podría detenerse esa noche. El cuerpo del morocho hervía de placer; de un impulso se levantó y se colocó sobre él, esta vez para frotarse contra su cuerpo y transmitirle cuán excitado estaba.

—Ah… —un corto gemido atrajo su atención y respiró hondo.

El menor ya tenía en mente un plan. Illumi se iría esos días, pero no lo dejaría marcharse así de simple, no sólo le daría motivos para querer volver, se aseguraría de que no pudiese sacar de su mente su recuerdo. Se dirigió al cuello del morocho y clavó sus labios en él, absorbiendo su piel, dispuesto a dejar una marca fuerte, una que delatara que había pasado una noche de pasión. Sabía cómo hacerlas, Nimrod lo hizo tanto con su cuerpo que ya hasta creía tener práctica.

Illumi se percató de su intención, lo venía sospechando. No lo detuvo, si eso le hacía feliz, lo menos que podía hacer, era dejarse marcar hasta que su corazón quedara saciado y, para como su piel era absorbida por su boca, estaba seguro que la marca duraría una larga temporada. Si se detuvieron fue porque ambos presintieron la tenue aura de su hermana menor.

—Chicos ¿están ahí?

Les llamó desde la puerta. Killua se sobresaltó más porque Illumi no se movió de su lugar, incluso le sonrió de una forma malévola que no supo interpretar en el momento.

—¿Así que deseabas asegurarte de dejarme un recuerdo? —le susurró al oído.

—Illumi… Alluka está aquí —contestó desesperado.

—Yo te lo advertí, pero no te importó.

—Illumi…

—¿Chicos?, ¿puedo pasar?

—¡Illumi! —no levantó tanto la voz, sólo lo suficiente como para que comprendiera la advertencia.

—Me la debes —mordió delicadamente el tentador lóbulo de su oreja derecha— querías empezar, pero me dejarás insatisfecho…

—¡Ya vamos! —le gritó el albino a Alluka— Illumi, no es gracioso.

—Estamos ocupados Alluka, ven más tarde.

La mirada fulminante Killua sólo le hizo reír.

—Oh… no… sólo quería decirles… que fue un gran día, ¡duerman! Es una orden.

Se quedaron en silencio observándose, el menor tenía un aire de reproche mientras que el otro estaba al borde de la risa, la única razón por la que aguantaba las ganas de reír era porque sabía que lo haría enfadar.

—No es gracioso Illumi, Alluka se pudo haber enojado con nosotros.

—Kil… no pasó nada malo, ya sabe ella que no debe entrar sin llamar a la puerta, no nos va a ver.

Se levantó de su posición y se recostó al lado del pequeño, quien, para colmo de contrariedades, se sintió inconforme por verlo apartarse de él, repentinamente quería seguir con los retozos.

—Debemos dormir, mañana me iré temprano.

El anuncio de que no seguirían con el coqueteo le dolió. No era parte de su plan dejarlo irse sin asegurarse de que Illumi pensara en él, o por lo menos, creía que eso era necesario ahora.

—Pero…

—Ya habrá otro día —apretó la mano de su amante y la levantó para besar sus dedos— tenemos muchos otros días por delante. Además, quiero irme temprano para volver pronto, ya me dejaste un recuerdo de que debo regresar intacto, descuida.

Soltó una risilla que hizo ruborizar al menor, la marca en su cuello era muy clara, roja, y contrastaba bastante en su piel pálida. Podría decirse que cualquiera que la viera no tendría duda de lo que era. Killua se detuvo a pensar sus actos, eso había sido un poco rudo de su parte y si Illumi supiera la verdad, diría que era una forma de demostrar su falta de confianza en sí mismo, que sólo se engañaba con que era sólo una forma de hacer que Illumi pensara en él y nada más.

Illumi se marchó muy temprano al día siguiente. Killua y Alluka se quedaron en casa a esperarle; el albino no se despertó cuando él se marchó, Illumi no quiso molestarlo puesto que se veía muy cansado. En medio de su viaje recibió un corto mensaje por parte de él, cuando llevaba cuatro horas de camino.

"¿Por qué no me despertaste? Quería despedirme de ti".

Suspiró, ya estaba advertido con que esta clase de situaciones ocurrirían cada vez con más frecuencia y que las emociones se complicarían hasta rayar en la locura; más le valía ser prudente, controlar sus impulsos y mal carácter para dar un buen ejemplo al chico, eso y que por ser el adulto, le correspondía ser responsable y responder acorde a la situación, con madurez.

"Me gusta verte dormir. No quería decirte adiós. Volveré pronto".

Casi podía ver la sonrisa tierna de su niño, lo conocía bastante bien y diría que esa respuesta le bastaría para calmar sus inseguridades.

Killua tuvo que controlar su impulso por enviar un mensaje con un "te extraño", en cuanto vio la respuesta de su amante. Dejó su celular a un lado y decidió prestar atención a su hermana que llevaba rato hablando de algo que no tenía idea de qué trataba. Rogó internamente que no le hiciera preguntas o fallaría por completo.

Desgraciadamente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Illumi; en los mensajes que nunca vio y que supo que eran de Hisoka, pero no lo creía del todo; quería verlos por sí mismo para que le bastara. También se preguntaba por el amante de Nimrod, Joab. Temía que Illumi no le estuviese contando toda la verdad por temor a que él se enojara, no sabía nada del trabajo al que había sido enviado su hermano y eso le estaba matando porque comenzaba a mezclar las cosas. Lo peor era que cada vez que quería convencerse de que estaba actuando irracional, venían a su mente los recuerdos de Illumi leyendo los mensajes, y que al final, cuando estaban en la cama, no abrió el último mensaje que le llegó de parte de Hisoka.

«¿Por qué no lo leyó cuando estábamos juntos?, ¿me está ocultando algo?», analizaba la situación demasiado.

—¡No me estás escuchando! —el reproche de su hermana le trajo de vuelta a la realidad— ¡Ay! De nuevo estás pensando en tu novio, no me pones nada de atención.

Estaban en balcón que daba hacia la playa, sentados, disfrutando de un helado mientras la brisa húmeda les relajaba.

—¡Claro que sí, Alluka! —contestó por reflejo, de inmediato supo que sería descubierto.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿qué fue lo último que te pregunté?

Se puso azul del miedo, Alluka estaba muy enojada. Ella llevaba bastante tiempo intentando entablar una conversación y tras varios intentos, se rindió, Killua estaba evidentemente turbado por algo que no le decía.

—¿Qué te preocupa tanto? Illumi está bien, él es el "oh todopoderoso IllumiZoldyck", el gran sabelotodo.

—Alluka —las emociones le estaban provocando malestar estomacal, necesitaba urgentemente sacar de su cuerpo tanto estrés—, ¿crees que Illumi se atreva a ocultarme algo?

Fue el turno de Alluka de palidecer. Conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta mejor de lo que quería reconocer. La carta de los amantes apareció en su mente y tuvo miedo de que su hermano sospechara de esa verdad. Conociendo su capacidad de intuición y su curiosidad, no les era conveniente hacerse los tontos con esos temas.

—Bueno, seguramente debe haber algo que le de vergüenza decir.

Killua se puso de pie, dejó a un lado su postre y miró hacia el mar. Esa respuesta encajaba con todos sus temores, tal vez Illumi estaba avergonzado de ser asediado por unos tipos que probablemente estaban deseosos de tener una parte de él, y por obvias razones esa clase de cosas no se le debían andar diciendo a su pareja; sobre todo si no tenía intención de preocuparle.

—¿Crees que te esté ocultando algo? —preguntó la chica, fingiendo inocencia, y continuó comiendo su helado.

—Es que… creo que alguien lo está molestando y no me lo quiere decir. Quiero ayudarlo pero no sé cómo decírselo si él se la pasa ocultándolo.

Por otra parte, Alluka desconocía los sucesos de los que hablaba su hermano, no tenía ningún fundamento para hablar de ello y darle calma. Así que se preocupó también, Illumi sí parecía ser del tipo de hombre que no hablaba de sus problemas por considerarlos demasiado grandes como para compartirlos. Si el morocho estaba pasando por dificultades, seguramente no se lo diría a su hermano por su constante obsesión por protegerlo; aunque ella consideraba que Illumi también requería de protección, pese a su apariencia tan estable y fuerte, eso no quería decir que no necesitara ayuda.

—Ten paciencia, estoy segura que si se lo preguntas, él con gusto te lo dirá. Illumi confía en ti.

El problema era que él tenía vergüenza de preguntárselo directamente porque sonaría obsesivo y celoso, tenía mucha pena de admitir sus sentimientos oscuros y posesivos. Se le ocurrió entonces que si él se la pasaba acaparando la atención de su hermano, entonces no tendría nada de qué temer. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y dio "enviar" al mensaje que había dejado ahí detenido.

"Te extraño".

Illumi leyó el mensaje y se preocupó. Killua no era así, definitivamente las cosas no estaban bien. Miró adelante del camino, estaba en medio de una gran ciudad repleta de edificios altos durante una tarde con mucho tráfico, así que optó por no conducir. Por fortuna sabía dónde encontraría a su víctima, y se dio prisa por atraparla.

"Tranquilo, ya pronto volveré".

No era ni remotamente lo que deseaba leer por respuesta. Quería que también le dijera que lo extrañaba, que estaba pensando en él. No algo que sólo le diera por su lado. Se sintió peor, comenzó a imaginar cosas ridículas, imaginó que quizá haberse acostado con él sólo había reducido por completo sus sentimientos por él y que ahora tendría que conformarse con sobras de su deseo. Tuvo ganas de llorar. Él se estaba muriendo de amor por Illumi, mientras que Illumi sólo le decía que estuviera tranquilo.

—¿Qué pasa hermano? —Alluka caminó hacia donde el albino estaba cuando lo vio bajar la cabeza, su postura era una clara muestra de tristeza.

Pero el albino negó en silencio, no quería hablar de ello. Se dio fuerzas para sonreírle a su hermana y engañarla con que todo estaba bien.

Ella le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le correspondió la sonrisa. Lo invitó a volver a la mesa y continuar comiendo su helado, alegando que se iba a derretir e intentó cambiar el tema, pero Killua pronto volvió a su estado de dispersión.

"Illumi, ¿estás bien?"

El mensaje le confundió por completo, estaba bastante concentrado vigilando a su objetivo. Un tipo de avanzada edad que estaba en un edificio fuertemente protegido, bien podía estar en cualquier piso, y tenía hunters por montones, los cuales podrían descubrirlo si se descuidaba. Desconocía si los Hunters y usuarios Nen ahí dentro fueran habilidosos, pero más le valía ser cuidadoso. Ese mensaje, fue bastante extraño, sabía que no debía responder por estar ocupado en su trabajo, pero se trataba de su Killua, el cual ya presentaba rastros de falta de control.

"Claro que sí, Kil ¿ocurre algo malo?"

Esperó paciente la respuesta, mirando hacia el edificio, desconcentrado en su trabajo.

"No, todo está bien. Me pareció como si estuvieras molesto".

Releyó su mensaje anterior. Intentó verle un sentido malo a su respuesta, pero no lo lograba. Para él, era una respuesta positiva, le sugería que todo estaba bien, que podía estar tranquilo y que volvería pronto, ¿qué le había faltado decir para que lo tomara en serio? ¿Qué había dicho mal para que Killua pensara que estaba molesto?

—Quizá fui un poco cortante. Me dijo que me extrañaba.

Fue como un golpe de suerte, se dio cuenta de su error.

«Malditos detalles, malditos, malditos detalles».

"No Kil, sólo te extraño, pero estoy trabajando, en cuanto termine te hablaré".

Esa respuesta fue como si le devolvieran todas sus ilusiones, era todo lo que deseaba, que Illumi también le revelara un poco de sus sentimientos. «Me extraña, en verdad lo hace. Por eso se comporta muy serio, debe estar pasándolo mal». Dejó su pensamiento depresivo, se volvió a reconstruir una idea sobre lo que Illumi debía estar sintiendo en ese momento. Se dijo que tal vez él estaba ocupado y que se daba tiempo rápido para responderle pese a su estresante trabajo.

"De acuerdo, te espero".

Y apenas iba a continuar con su trabajo, cuando otro mensaje llegó.

"¿Cómo cuanto tiempo te tomará terminar todo?"

Supo que no sería tan fácil como eso. No, Killua no se calmaría sólo por escribirle una línea cariñosa, debía esmerarse más.

"Quizá dos horas. Por favor espera, quiero terminar rápido para verte".

Fue una forma un poco brusca de pedirle que no le estuviera mandando mensajes constantes. Sin embargo, había sido honesto, quería volver pronto.

El trabajo se complicó, Illumi tuvo que atrasarse una hora más por cuestiones fuera de su control. Se preocupó mucho de que su niño estuviera molesto por ese retraso, así que en el momento en que logró salir de la escena, le marcó.

—Kil.

—¡Te tardaste más! ¿Estás bien? Estaba esperando tu llamada.

—Lo siento.

Ya sabía que estaría alterado, se había mentalizado con que así sería.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Estoy bien ¿te gustaría que habláramos mientras voy a tomar un dirigible? Llegaré mañana por la tarde.

Se fue caminando por las calles mientras que escuchaba a Killua hablar sobre las cosas que había estado haciendo con su hermana, y respondiendo preguntas sobre la misión que hizo. Tuvo que repetirle un par de veces que Hisoka no le había mandado ningún mensaje y que Joab tampoco se mantenía en contacto con él. Hasta que llegó a la estación le avisó que colgaría la llamada y que lo contactaría más tarde.

Alluka había estado detrás de su hermano durante la mitad de la conversación, esperando que en algún punto él se diera cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. En cambio, parecía muy concentrado en hablar con Illumi y hacerle montones de preguntas en busca de descubrir la cosa oculta que le había comentado a ella. Entonces comprendió el problema, aunque no estaba del todo segura de que fuera lo que ella creía.

—Lo has estado interrumpiendo mucho en su día de trabajo.

Killua se sobresaltó cuando, al colgar, escuchó la voz de su hermana.

—Ya déjalo ser, es un hombre ocupado.

—Me preocupo… eso es todo.

—¿Te preocupas por Gon? —no esperó a que respondiera— ¿Por qué no lo has llamado? Acabamos de tener una llamada él y yo, me dijo que no le has hablado desde la semana pasada.

Alluka tenía razón, desde que él se había concentrado tanto en su hermano, se le olvidó todo lo demás. Se sintió mal por la pregunta, pero Illumi le había dicho que le marcaría después, tenía miedo de llamar a su amigo y que la conversación se prolongara mucho. Gon era malo todavía para usar su computadora, era casi imposible encontrarlo conectado en internet, lo mejor era marcarle o mandarle algún mensaje. Optó por la segunda opción.

En cuanto pudo se concentró en comunicarse con él por mensajes, mientras, nervioso, esperaba la llamada de su amante.

"Lo siento Gon, he tenido una semana algo ocupada". La peor mentira de la historia.

Claro, Alluka le había advertido que debía ser paciente porque Killua estaba actuando extraño últimamente y les tocaba a todos el entender lo que pasaba y sobre todo ayudarlo a seguir adelante como si fuera normal lo que le ocurría. Gon tenía siempre la mejor actitud y disposición cada vez que se comunicaba con ellos, incluso llegó a comentarle a Alluka si podía conocer a Illumi, a lo que ella se negó por temor a que las cosas se volvieran problemáticas. A su ver sus dos hermanos necesitaban tiempo para adaptarse el uno al otro e incluir a alguien más, sería un desastre.

Una hora después Illumi le llamó y se quedaron conversando hasta que el mayor le pidió que se fuera a cenar y que no se le olvidara que llegaría al día siguiente; así que debía descansar para que no pasaran la tarde durmiendo.

Le había mentido un poco en eso de que llegaría por la tarde, porque deseaba que el menor descansara de sus tensiones emocionales provocadas por sus propios pensamientos que sólo le hacían estar en ese estado de inseguridad. Y en verdad logró su cometido porque Killua se entretuvo conversando con Gon hasta la madrugada, y durmió mucho más relajado, creyendo que vería a Illumi por la tarde.

Muy temprano en la mañana Illumi se escabulló por la recámara; lo miró con ternura, Killua había dormido usando una de sus camisas holgadas, que le quedaba un poco grande, lo que provocaba que se viera mucho más pequeño de lo que en realidad ya era. Silencioso y con mucha cautela se subió a la cama, se posó a un lado de él y susurró a su oído:

—Kil.

Acto seguido Killua reaccionó con violencia, volvió una afilada garra su mano derecha y la colocó a un centímetro del cuello de su hermano. La risa de Illumi le hizo rabiar.

—¡Idiota, no hagas eso!

Illumi seguía riéndose, de entrada había apostado que Killua no lo lastimaría porque tenía unos reflejos magníficos.

—Sólo quería darte una sorpresa.

—¡Idiota! —refunfuñó— pude haberte lastimado y no hubiera sido una sorpresa agradable.

—Pero no me lastimaste —se separó de él para acostarse en la cama— estoy algo cansado, ¿me invitas a dormir aquí?

—Como si tuviera que invitarte —murmuró todavía irritado. Lo cierto es que verle ahí le alegraba el día.

Aprovechando que su hermano se había quitado los zapatos y acurrucado a su lado, listo para dormir, se arrimó a él para acomodarse en su posición favorita, arrullado por sus latidos. Recordó la anécdota de su infancia y por alguna razón le dio mucha felicidad saber que él siempre había estado ahí en todo momento de su vida; ayudándolo, cuidándolo, cuando era tan sólo un bebé indefenso. Se imaginó lo que sería Illumi cuidándole cuando él también era un niño y se echó a reír, pero Illumi ni se inmutó, pues se había quedado profundamente dormido. Y disfrutando de la momentánea paz, le acompañó en su descanso.

.'.

Desde la última vez que había visto Killua, en el cuarto de ese hotel, junto a ese hombre de aspecto extravagante y enterarse de todo el drama de Nimrod e Illumi, la tensión de la distancia, era demasiado para él. Pese a que Illumi, el verdadero y no la entidad, no era culpable de los actos atroces cometidos contra su mejor amigo, no le tenía ninguna estima, ni paciencia, tampoco pensaba cambiar de opinión con respecto a él. Perdonarlo del mismo modo en que Killua lo había hecho le resultaba perturbador.

Gon no era así, y si había hecho un esfuerzo por no meterse a fastidiar al mayor de los Zoldyck, era por el aprecio y respeto por su amigo. No sólo Killua, también Alluka y Kalluto se habían tomado la molestia de explicarle que su hermano mayor no era un mal tipo del todo, no obstante, él seguía aferrado a sus ideas. Ver para creer, se decía, y eso mismo le alegó a Alluka en una de sus conversaciones; la chica lo detuvo en seco, le dijo que él no debía meterse en esa delicada relación, que sí quiera apoyar, entonces debía esperar a la distancia y darles el espacio que necesitaban.

Alluka tenía razón, se lo dijo de tantas formas que le cerró todas las posibilidades de ir personalmente a conocer a Illumi. Tampoco le mencionó al albino su deseo dado que su hermana le había insistido mucho en no hacerlo. Gon se resignó a fingir que tenía demasiado por hacer en la isla y que no podía todavía salir de ahí a dedicarse a su carrera como Hunter.

El progreso de la relación incestuosa, le pareció bastante aceptable. Al inicio, mencionar el nombre de Illumi o todo lo relacionado con los incidentes del pasado era un tabú en sus conversaciones, se daban grandes rodeos al tema antes de hacer siquiera una pequeña referencia a ello. Con el tiempo, por primera vez escuchó a Killua decir algo sobre su hermano, la primera oración en la que le escuchó decir fue la que más le sorprendió

«… y como todo está costando menos de lo que había calculado podremos conocer más lugares. Illumi es genial», había dicho sin un tono de sorpresa o intención de enfocar la conversación en él.

Estaban hablando de los cuartos de hotel que habían estado probando, de marcas, y otros asuntos sobre los viajes, y salió esa oración justo después de decir que todo estaba resultando mucho más económico de lo previsto. Luego continuó la conversación como si fuese cualquier cosa.

Después de ese día, el nombre de Illumi solía salir de boca de su amigo, como algo breve, una pequeña descripción; haciendo alusión a que él estuvo en esos eventos que le relataba. Con el tiempo la frecuencia con la que hablaba de su hermano se volvió más recurrente hasta que Illumi dejó de jugar un papel secundario en sus conversaciones y Killua comenzó a preguntarle su opinión con respecto al morocho.

Gon sudaba a mares mientras respondía tembloroso de cometer un error como tantas veces Alluka le insistía. Ella le decía que tuviera cuidado y especial atención a la forma en la que se refería al mayor, siempre debía ser amable, paciente, y remarcar el lado positivo de todo.

—Gon, sé que ahora hablo mucho de él. Espero no te incomode, es imposible no hablar de alguien que está casi a diario conmigo. ¿Te desagrada?

—Pues… parece que te cuida mucho.

Casi se arranca los cabellos cuando se vio forzado a contestar esa pregunta. No quiso responder que sí, que la imagen que tenia de Illumi, la única hasta ahora, era la del tipo que le había dicho que no tenía derecho a tener amigos, y que lo manipuló para volver a ser un asesino. Tenía miedo de que la entidad siguiera ahí y lastimara a su amigo, que todo resultara ser un truco más para controlarlo y de paso sacar algo de ventaja sobre Alluka, pero todo eso no se atrevía a confesarlo, prefería observar a distancia y creer que las cosas saldrían bien.

Contactar a Kalluto era más difícil de lo que imaginó, el niño prácticamente jamás respondía alguna de sus llamadas, nunca, aun si mandara mensaje previo pidiendo atención, Kalluto le ignoraba. Con suerte, dos o tres días después, el niño le devolvía la llamada, y siempre le recordaba que no le marcara porque estaba ocupado trabajando, cosa que Gon olvidaba y solía marcarle cuando tenía el impulso de hablar con alguien que pudiera proteger a esos dos; siendo que él era incapaz de involucrarse en asuntos de familia que no le correspondían. Optó por mandarle correos con sus teorías y preocupaciones, afortunadamente a esto sí le respondía el pequeño; todas las noches, al parecer, se tomaba su tiempo para contestar los correos recibidos durante el día. Kalluto era el único que solía darle calma, le recordaba que él también tenía temores y que los mantenía en vigilancia. Hasta entonces dejaba a un lado su paranoia.

Por otro lado,Gon no tenía la confirmación de que Killua e Illumi mantuvieran una relación incestuosa, y también tenía algo de pudor de preguntar sobre ello. Alluka solía insinuarlo "están encerrados por ya sabes qué", le decía cuando le llamaba mientras que sus hermanos estaban en su recámara, "el otro día accidentalmente los vi juntos", toda esta clase de insinuaciones eran una confirmación, pero él pretendía fingir que no le era relevante.

Killua por su parte, también se lo insinuaba, pero de un modo más amable, hablando del tema de forma positiva; siempre que deseaba hacer algún comentario al respecto empezaba hablando de los múltiples aspectos bellos que conformaban al mayor; desde su atención, sus buenos modales hasta lo respetuoso que era con Alluka, todo como si buscara escuchar una aprobación por parte de él. Un "¡Vaya, Killua, Illumi parece un excelente partido!" que por obvias razones él no estaba dispuesto a afirmar. A veces tenía las ganas de recordarle que era su hermano, y todo eso con el tiempo se fue acumulando en su mente. Mientras que Alluka continuara insistiendo en que se mantuviera apartado, no podría cambiar de opinión.

Killua le había llamado después de un largo tiempo y le sorprendió la felicidad en la voz del albino. Si lo hubiera visto en persona, juraría que estaría radiante de felicidad. Habló de todo, de la hermosa casa de Illumi, de la comida y la increíble habilidad de Illumi de hacer todo. Porque desde hace tiempo él ya no era su "aniki", era Illumi tal cual; el superhabilidoso tipo, inteligente y talentoso. Cayó en cuenta en lo que Alluka desde el principio alegó que, mientras el albino fuera feliz, todo debía estar bien y vaya que ahora lo comprendía. Agradecía profundamente al morocho que se tomara la molestia de tratarlo con decencia y respeto, y que añadiera ese ingrediente secreto que más pululaba entre esos dos, un amor incondicional. A veces lo envidiaba, y al darse cuenta que lo hacía, no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír y admitir que las cosas no estaban tan mal si las veía de lejos. Quizá después de ese día no había vuelto a recibir una llamada de su amigo, pero Alluka le hablaba con buenas noticias bastante seguido, y él se había prometido no molestarlos hasta que su relación tuviera la estabilidad necesaria para que él no representara un problema.

 ** _Yuuki, muchas gracias por seguir conmigo. No pude evitar hacerlo romántico porque Killua es Cáncer y es un signo muy romántico! No te preocupes por la demora, yo igual puedo esperarte. ¿Ya viste quien llamó?_**

 ** _Espero volver pronto! Nos vemos!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola chicos, donde sea que se encuentren... este capítulo es uno de los que me gustan más!**_

 _ **HADOS 13**_

 _ **.'.**_

Killua abrió la puerta del pequeño departamento que había rentado —por cortesía de Illumi— para recibir a su novio que alegre llegaba a verlo. Habían ido a visitar una afamada ciudad situada cerca de una colina. Al fin se volvían a ver después de varios días separados y tenían ya planes para disfrutar su tiempo libre.

—¿Ya te dijo papá cuánto tiempo te dejará descansar? —le preguntó quitándose los zapatos dentro del cuarto, tenía muchas ganas de ponerse algo cómodo y echarse a la cama.

—Tres días —el mayor le hizo segunda, haciendo a un lado su ropa. Ya sabía que Killua no lo dejaría dormir hasta muy noche.

—¿Te irás por la mañana?

Illumi se había dado la vuelta para buscar entre el clóset algo cómodo para cambiarse, recién había terminado un trabajo y le daba la sensación de oler a sudor y muerte.

—No necesariamente.

—Illumi… —le llamó al ver su espalda desnuda. Le encantaba verlo así, no comprendía el afán de su hermano de cubrir su piel frente a él.

Lo interrumpió antes de que se colocara algo que cubriera su torso; el mayor apenas observó su expresión, de inmediato comprendió lo que insinuaba y abandonó su prenda, aunque había alcanzado a colocarse el pantalón.

Desde el momento en que se habían entregado mutuamente, el apetito sexual del menor era impredecible; a veces quería algo rápido que le quitara las ansias de sentirse poseído por él, o en ocasiones era largo, lento y profundo hasta acabar exhaustos de tanto placer. Personalmente prefería esta faceta suya porque era cuando más podía concentrarse, relajar su mente y disfrutar sin parar hasta llegar al clímax.

Illumi hasta ahora no se había preocupado por demostrarle su hambre, no porque no lo considerara relevante, sino que se conocía perfectamente y en cuanto comenzara a pedir para él, no habría límite. Él era un extravagante, y más que un deseo constante por Killua, lo que buscaba era una satisfacción que cruzara los límites normales establecidos, y eso por supuesto podía perturbar al albino, al cual cuidaba y veneraba con gran devoción.

—Esta noche… —murmuró, mientras le sonreía al albino de un modo que lo desconcertó.

Sólo de vez en cuando se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos. Como esa noche, cuando lo tomó por la cintura, lo levantó y sentó sobre el tocador, sin escatimar en los objetos que habían hecho ruido al caer; colocándose entre sus piernas, le besó con pasión, mordiendo con suavidad su labio.

—No quiero detenerme —le susurró al oído, deslizando sus manos por el pálido abdomen del albino.

Metió una mano entre sus pantalones, estimulando su sexo. Killua gimió y dejó escapar el aliento.

—No lo hagas.

Juraba ahora que era adicto a ese silencioso y misterioso morocho que conocía perfectamente cada uno de sus puntos sensibles; le hacía subir a una montaña rusa del placer, controlando y decidiendo el momento en que debía terminar. Podía jurar que era así, que él sólo terminaba cuando Illumi le daba el permiso.

—Mmm… Ah… Illumi —sentir la lengua húmeda, la boca caliente de su amante en su sexo era electrizante, enterraba sus dedos entre las largas hebras negras al tiempo que empujaba sus caderas— Illumi…

Se detuvo al escuchar que le evocaba por segunda ocasión. No era que fueran muy ruidosos en la cama, al contrario, eran muy sutiles, limpios y aun si no era a propósito, su voz no era tan audible como para que fuera del cuarto alguien pudiera escucharles.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Bastaba su mirada azul llena de lujuria para comprender hasta el más íntimo de sus deseos. Illumi podía leerlo como a un libro abierto. Su unión era indiscutible, ya las viejas dudas de si estarían juntos por mucho o poco tiempo, o si había sentimientos complejos pasaron y quedaba sólo la seguridad de lo que deseaban el uno del otro. Así de sencillo era para ambos la convivencia, la relación era más sencilla que nunca; la comprensión entre ambos estaba en un nivel nunca antes alcanzado.

La única razón por la que Alluka sabía de su actividad sexual, era debido a las pistas que ellos dejaban entrever durante sus conversaciones, haciendo comentarios sugerentes, las huellas de pasión en el cuello de Illumi y en algunas ocasiones Killua, las miradas que se lanzaban y el doble sentido que poco a poco Alluka fue captando, pero prefería pretender que no entendía nada de lo que hablaban. Esto le molestaba, por supuesto, pero en la única persona que podía confiar para decir todos sus sentimientos, repentinamente un día, no atendió a sus llamadas. Kalluto desapareció de un día para otro sin dejar pista alguna.

.'.

La escena era un almacén, un lugar típico en el que podías encontrar una reunión del Ryodan, nada del otro mundo. Era de mañana, y el aroma de pintura, herramientas viejas y polvo estaba por doquier. Kalluto respiraba agitadamente, gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente; sus dos brazos sangraban profusamente, de diferentes partes con finas cortadas —cientos de ellas— algunas de esas cortadas estaban tan unidas que parecía que tenía la carne molida en esos puntos. Miraba al autor de sus heridas con recelo, había llegado al límite y lo sabía.

Uno de los dos persecutores de su hermano mayor no había resistido más a sus juegos, la paciencia para él había terminado; lamentó su suerte, definitivamente esto no lo había previsto. Más que pelear, buscaba un modo de escapar del almacén, pero su problema era que en cada intento se había encontrado con una trampa nueva que poco a poco iba moliendo su cuerpo. Sangraba bastante de ambos brazos y sus dedos se habían vuelto resbalosos con la humedad. Sus piernas también estaban heridas aunque no lo suficiente como para no resistir huir.

—Me he aburrido de tu juego, pequeño Zoldyck.

La voz del hombre sonaba con un eco profundo, pero no sabía de dónde provenía; el tipo estaba en constante movimiento como para determinar una sola posición. Se la pasaba colocando más trampas a su alrededor para acorralarlo.

—No voy a matarte, si es que eso es lo que intentas provocar.

No le serviría de nada acabar con su vida, lo requería vivo para atraer de forma pacífica a su hermano mayor. Tembló, miró al techo buscando una nueva salida, y con Gyo vio la red de Nen construida sobre su cabeza, por pura piedad todavía seguía con vida; no había escapatoria alguna. La malla sobre su cabeza era estrecha y cada uno de los hilos estaba ligado a una carta que rebanaría su cuerpo como una hoja de papel, pequeños y profundos cortes que provocarían hemorragias nuevas.

El resto del Ryodan se había marchado ya, se suponía que él se había quedado en el almacén para esperar a Machi. Una vil trampa, desconocía quién había empezado todo el juego de dejarlo solo, posiblemente el mismo Hisoka, puesto que Chrollo no se le había visto desde hacía días.

Dos cartas chocaron contra una caja y regresaron a un punto desconocido, esperó pacientemente a que el movimiento de las cartas desencadenara otro ataque y así lo fue; treinta cartas salieron volando por varias direcciones a ritmos diferentes, y el alcanzó a evadir la gran mayoría, excepto tres que rebanaron sus muy adoloridos brazos. El dolor se estaba tornando insoportable; para su desgracia, una mala pisada le hizo resbalar con su propia sangre. Una vez en el suelo, se quedó quieto y entonces por fin vio al autor de su tortura mientras caminaba a paso lento en dirección a él.

—Tu hermano, es todo lo que pido. No lo voy a matar si eso es a lo que temes.

—Mentiroso.

Seis cartas atravesaron diferentes puntos de su cuerpo, estaba tan concentrado en la figura frente a él que olvidó que las trampas estaban constantemente activándose. Sus piernas salieron lesionadas, y su rostro. El chorro de sangre salpicó al interior de su ojo y tuvo el impulso de apretar el parpado; el ardor no le permitía enfocarse de vuelta en su condición, y se desesperó. Sus movimientos entorpecidos activaron más trampas y nuevas cartas abrieron sus ya muy destrozados brazos, y piernas. Cuando el ataque cesó y pudo abrir de vuelta los ojos, vio que su antebrazo izquierdo estaba tan abierto que podía ver su propio hueso, la carne había volado a un par de metros de distancia; de no haber sido por la constante tortura a la que le sometía su madre, el dolor le habría hecho desmayar.

—No quiero matarte, pequeño. Así que deja de moverte o seguirá pasando esto.

Levantó su ensangrentado rostro y pasos detrás de él le hicieron temblar. Su peor pesadilla estaba ahí. No se movió por temor a salir más herido tal y como Hisoka se lo había advertido.

—¿Jugando con mi prisionero?

—Chrollo —la dorada mirada del mago brillo con una lujuria extraña, su sonrisa macabra se ensanchó.

—Kalluto, ¿quieres que te ayude?

No era una pregunta cordial ni por trabajo en equipo con la intención de salvarle, era una pregunta retórica que ocultaba su verdadera intención. Kalluto fingió que no le escuchó, pero supo que debía tomar una decisión: en manos de quién prefería caer.

—Si no quieres que te ayude me quedaré aquí como espectador, no me importará mucho lo que te llegue a pasar, pero si quieres que te ayude entonces sabrás muy bien lo que te costará tu libertad.

—Ah… —soltó la risa Hisoka— me ofendes, lo haces ver como si yo dejaría que te lo llevaras así de simple.

Chrollo sólo lo miró sin hacer ningún gesto, con una seguridad escalofriante. Momentos como éste hacían dudar al pelirrojo de sus capacidades contra el líder de las arañas, aunque disimuló a la perfección. El Danchou se acercó más hasta quedar pegado a la espalda del niño, y Hisoka se preparó para atacar.

«¿Quién es peor?» se preguntó el menor, «¿Quién me asegurará que Illumi tendrá más posibilidades de salir bien librado?», desconocía por completo las habilidades de su hermano mayor. Tenía la noción de lo que era muy fuerte porque su madre en algunos momentos llegó a decirlo, pero todo seguía siendo difícil de evaluar. Si bien era cierto que la entidad de Nen le había otorgado mucho poder a Illumi, desconocía si era capaz de usarlo. Tenía mucho miedo de que cayera en manos de uno de esos dos y perder a toda su familia, Alluka moriría, y Killua sería el más afectado emocionalmente. La pérdida de sangre le estaba provocando frío y cansancio, lo que le dificultaba pensar con claridad.

—Si no aceptas la ayuda, no te mataremos, Hisoka y yo te requerimos con vida —escuchó la promesa— pero te dejaremos inservible de por vida. Será un recuerdo que te seguirá a todas partes con tu inútil cuerpo.

Ya lo sabía, desde que los cortes con las cartas comenzaron, conocía que esa era la intención, torturarle lentamente hasta hacerlo confesar. Cerró los ojos, estaba preparado para suicidarse en una situación como esta, las consecuencias no serían tan desastrosas según su estimación. Alluka se pondría triste, y sus padres tomarían cartas en el asunto, mientras que Illumi, seguramente él tendría el impulso de tomar venganza, recordó el momento en que Killua amenazó al Barón cuando creyó que Alluka e Illumi estaban muertos.

«¿Qué estoy pensando?, morirme sólo atraerá la tragedia, la única diferencia es que yo no estaré aquí para verlo» se regañó al recordar que Killua saldría en su defensa y lo que sería un problema para Illumi, se volvería en algo mucho peor.

—Ayúdame, Chrollo —lo eligió a él porque en todo el tiempo nunca lo vio actuar violento en su objetivo, y porque consideró que no estaba tan mal de la cabeza como para perder el autocontrol como muchas veces llegó a ver en el pelirrojo.

Hisoka perdió su sonrisa. Miró a Chrollo sonreír confiado —más que nunca— en sus capacidades.

—Cierra tus ojos, descansa. Ya después nos veremos.

Kalluto perdió la conciencia, no sabía si por motivos de las heridas y el cansancio, o por alguna otra razón. En esos momentos sólo se perdió. Estaba tan fatigado por resistir el dolor que el descanso le vino bien. Jamás supo lo que ocurrió en el almacén, si es que esos dos pelearon o era parte de su plan. Despertó escuchando un goteo constante a lo lejos, estaba en otro lugar oscuro, el agua corría en alguna parte de la zona, podía escuchar como un arroyo cercano y se levantó cuando recordó lo que había pasado. Sus brazos estaban vendados, su cabeza dolía bastante, y sus piernas también estaban vendadas, al menos se habían tomado la molestia de curarle.

—Parece que eso es todo.

La voz de Feitan a su derecha le provocó escalofríos. Chrollo estaba ahí, sentado frente a él, mirándole fijamente.

—Eso explica por qué tu temor de hablar. Pero descuida, no pienso atraer a un monstruo de Nen que no puedo controlar, es más sencillo ahora que puedo tratar con un lado humano.

Deseó haberse suicidado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Feitan tenía la capacidad de hacer hablar hasta los muertos, no hacía falta consciencia para confesar delante del pequeño hombrecillo. De hecho, esta era la principal razón por la que temía más ser torturado hasta la muerte por el Ryodan, porque ellos no sólo no le darían el lujo de seguir con vida, además tomarían toda esa información que hasta ahora había protegido usando su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que había sido un tonto cuando le siguió la corriente a Chrollo en el almacén, imaginando que el tipo sólo le pediría lo de siempre, que le llevara hasta la presencia de su hermano. Fue bastante inocente de su parte.

—Una relación incestuosa, que enfermo —Feitan continuó torturando su consciencia.

—No hay nada de relevante en eso. En otra época era bastante habitual. Lo interesante es cómo usarlo, podríamos ir detrás del más chico, aprovechar su falta de experiencia para atraparlo y hacer que Illumi coopere voluntariamente. No pueden estar separados por mucho tiempo así que eso hace que él desee recuperarlo rápidamente.

Quería rogarles que no hicieran eso, que él tomaría el lugar de Illumi y les daría lo que ellos pidieran, pero estaba tan debilitado por las heridas y las artes de Feitan que se quedó callado.

—No te asustes, Kalluto —continuó Feitan— nadie tiene por qué salir herido, Illumi sólo tiene que hacer lo que Chrollo le pida un par de veces hasta que su curiosidad quede satisfecha.

—Quizá unas tres veces… —corrigió el líder— le llamaré ahora mismo.

.'.

Killua despertó por el ruido del celular de Illumi que vibraba contra la madera del buró aledaño. Tenía la tentación de darle un manotazo para hacerlo callar. Al parecer su hermano no tenía la más mínima intención de responder, cosa entendible dado que la noche anterior habían dormido hasta muy tarde después de tanta actividad, incluso no se habían vestido por pereza de salir de la cama, de modo que dormían cómodamente desnudos el uno sobre el otro. El celular volvió a vibrar y se quejó silenciosamente del molesto sonido.

—Illumi… —le llamó.

—¿Mmm?

—Tu celular está sonando.

—Lo sé —respiró hondo y prefirió seguir acostado con ese dulce peso sobre su pecho aprisionándolo.

El celular cesó de sonar, pero de nuevo volvió con otra ronda de vibraciones contra la madera.

—Illumi —le advirtió, tenía el sueño más ligero que el de su hermano, cualquier cosa lo podía despertar.

—Tú estás más cerca de tomarlo. Contesta tú.

Sintió que era la oportunidad que tanto buscaba, al fin podría ver quién era el infeliz que disfrutaba de llamar constantemente a su hermano. Se levantó de su cómoda posición, estiró el brazo, tomó el aparato y éste dejó de sonar. Maldijo en voz baja, por lo menos tenía el aparato en la mano si es que volvía a vibrar. Esperó unos minutos, y la llamada no llegó. Estaba a punto de arrojar el aparato a cualquier parte del colchón cuando volvió a vibrar, está vez fue unos segundos.

—Llegó un mensaje.

—Ajá…

Illumi estaba en su fase de pereza, tenía tres maravillosos días libres para él, lo último que quería era atender llamadas de personas cuyo único interés estaba en fastidiar su hermoso descanso junto a su pequeño novio.

—¿Y si es importante?

—Cualquier cosa importante puede esperar en estos momentos.

Levantó la mano para acariciar la espalda del menor, invitándolo a recostarse una vez más.

—¿Y si es papá?, ¿o el abuelo?, no quiero que tengas problemas.

—Ya lo veré más tarde.

Pensaba que con esa actitud le demostraría que nada era más importante en su vida que compartir su tiempo con él. Sin embargo, Killua era un mar de inseguridades, siempre se preguntaba si era suficiente para alguien como Illumi; se veía a sí mismo como un muchacho inexperto que muy poco o nada podía aportar a la vida de su amante. Illumi sabía mucho de muchas cosas, gracias a Nimrod; hablaba varios idiomas, sabía de ciencia, arte, historia, filosofía, música, política, cualquier cosa que le preguntara, no importaba cuan complejo o extraño fuera, probablemente él tenía algo qué decir al respecto. En cambio, él era sólo un ex-asesino ignorante, que además, no era más experto que su hermano en nada; a veces creía que Illumi sólo se fijaba en él por algún fetiche desagradable. Así que, cuando Illumi le decía que no importaba la llamada matutina, él sólo entendía que era una de esas cosas que su hermano le ocultaba por algún motivo que era más conveniente que él desconociera.

—¿Y si te leo el mensaje?

Illumi soltó una risilla, de todas las cosas que imaginaba que ocurrirían con el albino, le seguía causando gracia imaginar que tendría esos celos por él. No que le fuera gracioso que lo sintiera, sino que le era inverosímil que Killua pudiera sentir algo así por él, menos cuando él era un hombre extremadamente fiel.

—Adelante, léelo —dijo sin dudar. Llevó una mano a su rostro para tallar sus ojos y comenzar a despertarse ya que Killua no tenía intención de dejarlo dormir más.

No tenía miedo, no creía tener algo qué ocultar del albino. Quería demostrarle que a él nadie lo buscaba con alguna intención más allá que el mismo trabajo.

Killua desbloqueó el celular, Illumi lo vio por el rabillo, sorprendido de ver que el menor conocía su contraseña cuando él nunca se la mencionó. Un chico bastante observador e inteligente.

El mensaje estaba escrito por alguien que parecía no distinguir un mensaje de texto, de una carta.

"Illumi: Por favor atiende mi llamada, deja de ignorarme. Tengo una oferta para ti que no vas a poder rechazar, en cuanto la conozcas estoy seguro que te interesará por completo. Tú sabes de lo que hablo. Chrollo".

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó el albino en cuanto terminó de leer el mensaje en voz alta.

—Mmm… —se quedó pensativo, intentando recordar alguna conversación que tuvieran y que pudiera despertar el interés del líder de las arañas— no estoy seguro.

Otro mensaje llegó, esta vez Killua no preguntó si podía leerlo o no, Illumi ya le había tenido confianza una vez, una segunda ocasión no sería mal vista.

"La verdad es que quiero una oportunidad contigo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Eres injusto conmigo, supe que a Hisoka sí le diste una oportunidad de estar contigo. Déjame demostrarte lo que soy capaz por ti. Sólo pido una oportunidad, no te arrepentirás".

Si Killua hubiera escuchado el corazón de Illumi en esos momentos, quizá hubiera captado el momento en que comenzó a latir con velocidad. El mayor le arrebató el celular de las manos y lo bloqueó como si con eso ganara algo, pero Killua ya estaba hecho una furia.

—¿Qué significa esto?, ¡dame el maldito celular!

—Kil…

—¡¿Tuviste algo con Hisoka?!, ¡¿por qué ese imbécil te habla de ese modo?!

Lo de Hisoka había sido un golpe bajo. Él jamás había esperado que Chrollo le hablara con esas intenciones, lo peor era que por los nervios no podía pensar en una idea que explicara su comportamiento coqueto. Chrollo lo había hecho con toda la saña posible, sospechaba que la razón por la que le ignoraba era precisamente por estar con su pequeño amante, darle un poco de problemas amorosos definitivamente le llamaría la atención, el cabrón había atinado a su suposición.

—¡Responde maldita sea!

—Kil, tranquilízate.

—¡No! Quiero respuestas ahora, Illumi.

—No puedo hablar contigo si no te calmas. Yo necesito que me escuches.

Se sentó en la cama, mirando los ojos azules llenos de furia.

—Lo de Hisoka pasó hace mucho tiempo. Mucho. Ya no tiene importancia, y Chrollo, la verdad, no tengo idea de por qué dijo eso.

—Dame el celular. Quiero ver tus contactos.

Su voz era amenazante, Illumi tenía algo de terror por ver esa actitud, que se prolongara y le causara daños emocionales. Le urgía hacer algo para ganarse la absoluta confianza de su amante así que no rechistó y le entregó el aparato. Killua de inmediato volvió a desbloquearlo, miró la pantalla, y tecleó algunas cosas; de entrada si revisó los contactos, para disimular su intención verdadera mientras su hermano lo miraba impaciente, escribió un mensaje en respuesta a Chrollo.

"Aléjate de Illumi. Él ya tiene a alguien. Un mensaje más y te las verás conmigo".

Para el morocho era evidente que no estaba haciendo lo que había dicho. No quería reclamar, pero también podía meterse en problemas si no intervenía, aunque sea para ayudar al albino a reflexionar en sus acciones.

—¿Qué tanto haces?, no estás viendo mis contactos, ¿verdad?

El albino le respondió con una mirada de odio, y tragó saliva.

—Sólo me estoy asegurando de que ya no te moleste.

—Kil, no. Con Chrollo no se puede actuar así, él no entiende de razones. Sabe que yo no soy el ente de Nen y de todos modos está aferrado a que le ayude en lo que sea que tiene en mente. Dame el celular, no le mandes nada.

—Ya se lo envié —contestó amenazante sin soltar el aparato de sus manos—, ¿Por qué lo defiendes? —y finalmente no pudo evitar reclamar.

—¡No lo estoy defendiendo! —tuvo el impulso de alzar la voz y se regañó mentalmente, debía calmarse o alteraría más al niño.

—Illumi…

Reconoció que debía respirar hondo. Estaba juzgando a su hermano por las cosas que Nimrod había hecho y no era justo para él. Illumi no debía disculparse por algo de lo que había sido víctima, su cuerpo había sido vilmente usado para complacer a otros y para colmo él se lo reclamaba como si fuese el verdadero autor. Era momento de aclarar las cosas antes de que se le fuera de las manos.

—¿Hay más?, ¿hay alguien más con quien hayas tenido algo que ver?

—Kil… —iba a ser veneno en sus venas si su hermano comprendía la magnitud de problemas en los que el ente se metía sin escatimar en daños colaterales— ¿es realmente importante para ti?, porque yo lo único que deseo es estar contigo, no quiero evocar al pasado.

Killua le tomó de la mano, y la presionó contra sus labios. Su amante era tan paciente con él y sus arranques de ira y descontrol, cuando él se dejaba llevar sin meditar un poco en las consecuencias de señalarlo. No quería que esta clase de emociones negativas se volvieran en reproches constantes que fraccionaran su relación.

—Illumi, si voy a ser tuyo, tú también tienes que ser mío, ¿entiendes?, somos exclusivos.

—Kil, tú eres quien no lo entiende del todo —acarició su mejilla— yo soy tuyo desde hace muchísimos años. Nadie puede ocupar tu lugar.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Claro que sí.

El celular volvió a sonar. Esta vez, sin pensarlo dos veces, el albino respondió la llamada ante la mirada incrédula de su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Hola. Perdona, ¿está Illumi contigo? Preciso hablar con él.

—Chrollo, deja de molestarlo. Él no va a responder tus llamadas nunca.

—Dile que espero que me atienda más tarde, cuando tú te calmes un poco.

Se cortó la llamada. Killua se sintió extremadamente abochornado por la respuesta del tipo. Era como si le dijera que era un novio irracional e irrespetuoso de un modo muy educado.

—¡No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver! —reclamó furia, azotando una almohada contra el suelo— ni a él, ni a Hisoka, ni a Joab, ¿me estás escuchando?

Illumi asintió, sonriendo nervioso, no sabía qué cara poner frente al iracundo albino. Quién sabe en qué condenado problema lo estaba metiendo al responderle de ese modo al líder del Ryodan.

—Kil…

—Nunca más Illumi. No quiero a esos tipos cerca de ti, ni de chiste.

—Por favor, déjame hablar —esa forma dulce de hablarle le paralizó, Illumi estaba esforzándose por darle un trato amable pese a que él lo estaba amenazando— ¿quieres que los ignore?, perfecto, así lo haré ¿qué otra cosa deseas?, lo que pidas estará bien para mí. Si eso te hace feliz, no tengo problema con dártelo.

Miró al suelo, con su rostro enrojecido. Se mordió el labio. Todo este tiempo el drama lo estuvo haciendo él cuando Illumi lo esperaba con tranquilidad, sin darle relevancia a sus reclamos.

—Estoy siendo un idiota, ¿cierto?, tú ni siquiera pareces darle importancia a esos tipos y yo te estoy hablando como si supiera que los irás a buscar.

—No importa —sonrió con calma, aunque por dentro dudaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto— ven aquí —lo atrajo en un abrazo y se quedaron quietos un largo rato, sin decir nada.

—Lo siento, Illumi.

—Está bien, no estoy molesto. Sólo quiero que confíes en mí.

—Lo hago. Es sólo que… esas cosas me vuelven loco, no lo soporto.

Se distanciaron una vez que Killua se quedó más tranquilo. Illumi constantemente le daba palmadas en la espalda y acariciaba sus cabellos para que se enfocara más en sus atenciones que en el tema tan sinuoso.

—Descuida. Entre nosotros sólo va a pasar lo que queramos que pase.

Era difícil tratar con un chico que no podía controlar sus sentimientos por él y que tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo. Eso sin mencionar la falta de experiencia amorosa que le sirviera de guía entre lo que estaba bien o mal en una relación según su punto de vista. Le tocaba a Illumi tener paciencia y explicarle por él mismo las cosas hasta forjar en él una madurez necesaria para tomar la relación con la seriedad requerida. No era un camino fácil, menos si consideraba que la magia de la carta estaba constantemente haciendo efecto y provocando esos derroches de emociones descontroladas. Ni modo, él era el adulto ahí, era su responsabilidad cuidarlo y atenderlo como hacía falta.

Chrollo colgó el teléfono y miró al ensangrentado muchacho, y después a Feitan que lo miraba expectante, esperando una respuesta.

—No tuve mucho éxito. Su novio no lo deja hablarme —se rió, cuando él sabía perfectamente que era su culpa, por haberle ese mensaje que insinuaba una relación intima entre ambos.

«Killua celoso», pensó Kalluto. Recordaba haber escuchado algo sobre la futura inestabilidad emocional del albino. No le dio muchos rodeos. No estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Intentó levantarse y se dio cuenta de la condición tan severa en la que estaba, sus brazos a duras penas podían responderle.

—Deja que tus músculos descansen un poco —le pidió Feitan—, casi te arrancan la piel de todo un brazo, agradece que recuperara las partes y las cosiera de vuelta.

—Gracias —susurró sin pensarlo.

Su condición podía empeorar si continuaba en ese lugar tan sucio y descuidado. Era un basurero, lo reconoció después de un rato de estar mirando a su alrededor. No lo llevarían a un mejor lugar porque se suponía que el asunto de Chrollo era algo privado y debían apartarse de la gente. No quería aceptarlo, pero pronto terminaría por llamar a Illumi para pedirle ayuda; era la única forma en la que saldría bien librado de su penosa situación.

—Lo llamaré más tarde, sólo espero que no responda su novio de nuevo o tendré que recurrir a métodos más drásticos.

Kalluto tembló, Illumi no era el único manipulador que podía controlar personas, dentro del mismo Ryodan había quien podía hacerlo con exitosos resultados.

—Podría llamarlo de una vez para que se dé prisa en llegar —le respondió Feitan—, necesitas hacerlo antes de que te veas con el payaso imbécil.

—Sería buena idea. Tú tienes más creatividad para convencer a las personas…

Lo decían para atormentar al pequeño Zoldyck, era difícil distinguir sus intenciones con tanta pérdida de sangre y dolor muscular.

—No. Yo… yo lo contactaré —interrumpió Kalluto— a mí me hará caso.

—Bien, hazlo —contestó Feitan sin darle más rodeos y le entregó su teléfono celular.

Kalluto dudó una última vez, mientras miraba la pantalla de su móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

El teléfono interrumpió una vez más justo cuando estaban en medio de un dulce beso de reconciliación. Killua rechistó con fastidio e Illumi tomó el aparato, pidiéndole permiso a Killua con la mirada para atender la llamada.

—No quiero que hables con ése maldito.

—Es Kalluto —intervino, sintió que la adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo, no era una buena señal, Killua de inmediato lo supo.

—Aniki…

—¿Dónde?, ¿cuánto tiempo? —le respondió.

Escuchó un golpeteo en el micrófono y una voz quejándose.

—¿Ahora si atiendes?, me da gusto que ahora comprendas tu posición, ¿lo quieres de vuelta?, es tu responsabilidad si estás muy lejos de la zona y no llegas a tiempo…

Su mirada se descontroló unos segundos, Killua lo vio y tuvo miedo. Más miedo que nunca antes. Ese hombre era poderoso, su mismo padre lo había advertido y ahora estaba buscando un enfrentamiento con su hermano; la posibilidad de perder a su persona más amada y a su hermana inocente que requería cuidados al mismo tiempo se presentó con la mayor fuerza que nunca antes hubiera visto. No sólo eso, Kalluto también estaba en juego, de pronto se dio cuenta del enorme problema en el que se habían metido.

—Tengo que ir Killua.

—¡Le dije! Le dije a ese idiota que se alejara del Ryodan, se lo advertí muchas veces. Te lo dije.

Estaba furioso. Illumi esperó paciente a que terminara de hacer su rabieta y repitió.

—Debo ir, Kalluto me espera.

—Vamos.

—No. No vamos, yo iré. Tú te quedarás aquí a cuidar a Alluka y a permanecer en un lugar seguro, ¿lo entiendes? —al fin con lentitud había caído en cuenta de la verdadera razón por la cual Chrollo le había mandado ese mensaje extraño y provocativo— él sabe que hay alguien importante para mí, desconozco si él sabe que eres tú, pero el mensaje que me mandó en la mañana era precisamente con la intención de molestarnos. Kil, quédate aquí y espérame.

La mirada de recelo de Killua le hizo darse cuenta que no sería sencillo convencerlo.

—Kil, por favor, haz lo que te pido.

—No quiero, por favor, llévame contigo, puedo cuidarme.

—¿Y a Alluka quién la va a cuidar?, ¿qué tal si alguien nos está vigilando ahora mismo y se la llevan?

Apretó la sábana que cubría su desnudez y se echó sobre su novio en un abrazo.

—No están muy lejos de aquí, en unas siete horas estaré de vuelta.

—No quiero que te lastimen.

—Estaré completamente bien, sólo sacaré a Kalluto de ahí y regresaré, ¿de acuerdo?

No tuvo opción más que aceptar. Se despidieron con un profundo beso, y lo dejó partir. Illumi se veía preocupado, más de lo que antes lo había visto. Así que no quiso llenarlo de más ansiedad y se contuvo de pronunciar cualquier palabra.

De todas las habilidades de Nimrod, todo su poder, había una herramienta que siempre consideró la más poderosa de todas: la magia del lenguaje. Prácticamente podía hablar idiomas imposibles, idiomas considerados como perdidos, una herramienta que era insospechada. Cuando lo escuchó hablar latín y arameo, no le pareció relevante, pero después, cuando conoció el egipcio antiguo, el lenguaje del edén, de babel, entre otros, creyó que era estúpido de parte de Nimrod el no usar esos idiomas en lugar de sus agujas, y pronto entendió el motivo por el cual evitaba hacerlo. Era extremadamente peligroso usarlos sin la comprensión absoluta de lo que se hacía, la paga por cometer un error venía desde la vacía nada de respuesta hasta convertirse en un burro sin tener regreso a su forma original; no obstante ese no era el más grande peligro, sino la cantidad de enemigos y gente interesada en conseguir esas habilidades, cientos de años en la historia, muchas personas buscaron los sonidos originales para los cánticos y encantamientos de los antiguos sacerdotes de diferentes regiones antiguas, no se podía practicar nada de esos antiguos rituales si no se poseía la verdadera entonación con la que debía ser ejecutado el trabajo. En cambio, él sí que lo sabía, todo y a la perfección, y si por casualidad alguien no apto se enteraba, se vería en la penosa necesidad de exterminarle junto con toda la posibilidad de personas que supieran su habilidad.

No podría acabar con Chrollo usando sus agujas, eso estaba claro, tampoco el entrenamiento Zoldyck le aseguraba una victoria. Además de que Chrollo estaría en ventaja al ocultar a su hermano con ayuda de sus aliados. Le quedaba una opción pacífica pero altamente peligrosa. Antes de proceder debía asegurarse por completo de que sus actos no tuvieran grandes consecuencias.

Llegó al basurero que Chrollo le había señalado, justo en el punto en que sintió su presencia, se aproximó con cautela, inspeccionando que no hubiera más testigos.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—Illumi, por supuesto que te lo regresaré, pero primero debes cumplir tu parte.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Kundalini. El ritual, los cánticos egipcios, mis amigos y yo los requerimos. Quiero que lo realicemos juntos para aprender de ti.

Le sonrió, Chrollo no se había dado cuenta que desde que le había hablado, había usado el lenguaje del Edén, aquel que es comprendido por cualquier ser viviente en la tierra, sin importar su forma, especie, ubicación o edad; no importaba si Chrollo no lo hablaba, igual lo entendía, y lo escucharía como si fuera un idioma normal a menos que estuviese prestando mucha atención. Usando el idioma que Nimrod hablaba con Killua para forzarlo a sentir placer, podía convencer a Chrollo de devolverle a su hermano sin temor a represalias, por lo menos no las tendría en ese momento. Chrollo sería consciente del abuso al que fue sometido hasta después, cuando él ya estuviera lejos con su hermano y el efecto del encantamiento sobre Chrollo pasara. Es decir, aproximadamente un día completo antes de darse cuenta que había sido duramente engañado.

—Tengo una mejor idea. Trae aquí a mi hermano, me lo llevaré y no te daré nada, otro día nos vemos.

—Entiendo.

Chrollo sacó su celular, marcó a Feitan y dio la orden.

—¿Por qué?, ¿no se supone que primero ibas a hacer el ritual con él?

—Las cosas han cambiado, necesito que lo traigas ahora mismo.

Feitan se extrañó por la contradictoria acción de su líder, pero no lo cuestionó, tal vez su contrincante era demasiado complejo como para jugar de ese modo, o cualquier cosa pudo haberse presentado que le complicara el trabajo. Llevó al menor al lugar señalado. Kalluto no podía caminar, e iba en brazos del tipo que cuidaba que no se lastimara más, eso le parecía un tanto confuso, a veces no comprendía para nada las actitudes del Ryodan.

—Entrégale a Kalluto, ya luego nos veremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Así es —respondió Illumi tomando a su hermano, ahora sí hablando en el idioma del cazador. Se apartó tan pronto como acomodó a Kalluto en sus brazos.

Se fue a toda prisa sin mirar a su hermano. Estaba avergonzado de no haber previsto la situación antes. Se preguntó por qué no había hecho, si era evidente que pasaría; se confió en que el niño le daría tiempo para ocultarse de Hisoka y Chrollo cuando ese no era problema de él y además era un niño, apenas tenía doce años, no podía hacerle algo así. En silencio lo llevó hasta un hospital privado, y dejó que allí le atendieran.

—No me puedo quedar aquí, pero tampoco te puedo dejar sólo de nuevo. Llamaré a casa para que vengan por ti, vas a volver a la montaña.

—¡No! No, por favor.

El menor estaba recostado sobre la cómoda camilla, le habían limpiado las heridas, y cambiado las vendas por unas nuevas, la atención dada por Feitan había sido lo suficiente buena como para sólo encargarse de algunos simples detalles.

—Kalluto, no puedes estar en el Ryodan, Killua te lo dijo, yo te lo repetí. No puedes.

—No iré con ellos, mírame. No soy parte de ese grupo, ya no —su voz sonaba herida— no quiero volver a casa, no puedo dejarlos solos ahora.

—Llamaré a casa —sacó su móvil.

—¡No! —imploró—, yo lo haré, yo llamaré y le pediré a mis mayordomos que vengan a cuidarme, por favor, no me regreses a casa.

No podía hacerle eso. Estar cerca de Kikyo debía ser una pesadilla también para Kalluto; sabía que su padre no lo atendería porque no se responsabilizaba de él; en cambio esa mujer loca que de seguro iría y le echaría en cara que era un asco para protegerse a sí mismo, y le reclamaría por no haber logrado el objetivo inicial. Es decir, devolver a Killua a casa.

—No puedo dejar que Killua te vea así, Kalluto. Él se va a enojar mucho y perderá el control, no puedo dejarlo solo ahora porque está batallando mucho consigo mismo.

—Lo sé. Lo noté en la mañana… Por favor, dame esta oportunidad. Iré a verlos cuando mis heridas estén completamente sanas, prometo no darte cargas.

Sintió mucha pena por él, rogando por una oportunidad que también le asustaba mucho. No quería que el Ryodan lo buscara para torturarlo otra vez. Estando en casa, al menos tenía la seguridad de que nada le ocurriría.

—Kalluto, no eres una carga —se sentó a su lado—. Podrás vernos cuando quieras, pero ten mucho cuidado, por favor háblame todos los días, quiero saber que estás bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te mantendré al tanto, no sé si todos los días, pero lo haré… —asintió con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar, era la primera vez que sentía que alguien con autoridad se preocupaba auténticamente por él y estaba agradecido—, llamaré a mis mayordomos, estaré bien.

Se quedó hasta que la guardia de Kalluto llegó, una agrupación de mayordomos que no sabía que trabajan juntos y que eran aliados fieles del chico. Se sorprendió bastante de verlos ahí tan serios y preocupados por su pequeño amo, les delegó la responsabilidad de la seguridad del niño, y les ordenó que estuvieran en constante movimiento para que el Ryodan no pudiera localizarlos; una vez repartidas las órdenes, se marchó de vuelta a los brazos de albino, quién le esperaba con angustia.

.'.

Apenas llegó a la puerta, el albino se acercó a él para hundir su rostro entre la tela de su ropa. Estaba alterado, su respiración fue calmándose lentamente. En cuanto se separaron Killua le examinó con la mirada de pies a cabeza repasándolo como si estuviera esperando ver algún detalle nuevo en su cuerpo.

—Estoy bien —le contestó—, no estoy herido ni nada por el estilo.

—¡Illumi! —escuchó los pasos apresurados de Alluka, la chica llegó corriendo hasta meterse entre ellos dos—, ¡¿y Kalluto?! Killua me contó lo que pasó, ¿dónde está él?

Hasta ese momento el albino no había notado la ausencia del menor, y también le extrañó bastante la ausencia de Kalluto. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano llegara intacto si se suponía que había ido a pelear por recuperar a su hermano menor?, se preguntó si por casualidad la historia que le había contado era mentira, aunque era imposible, él mismo vio cuando la llamada provenía de Kalluto. Muchas ideas oscuras pasaron por su mente en esos momentos pero se guardó sus ideas para otro momento.

—Lo dejé en un lugar seguro.

—¿Dónde? —cuestionó Killua. La seriedad de su mirada preocupó a ambos, Illumi y Alluka.

—En un hospital, estaba herido —contestó apenado de decir la verdad. Alluka casi rompe en llanto, un Zoldyck no iba al hospital por cualquier cosa—, pero ya está bien.

—¡Quiero ir a verlo! —Alluka tomó la mano de Killua y recargó su rostro en su hombro para insistirle en que le hiciera caso.

Killua se quedó quieto, ignorando la insistencia de su hermana. Por alguna razón la mirada inquisidora de Killua le estaba angustiando, tuvo la tentación de solicitar hablar con él en privado pero temía empeorar las cosas. El muchacho acarició los cabellos de su hermana abrazándola para darle confort.

—Tranquila Alluka, si Illumi está aquí es porque Kalluto está bien. Vamos, regresemos.

Una vez dentro el departamento, le pidió a Alluka que se marchara a su cuarto, alegando que deseaba hablar a solas con su hermano. Illumi ya se imaginaba lo peor mientras veía a la chica alejarse. Killua atravesó la puerta de su habitación y se cruzó de brazos, recargándose contra la pared; su mirada fija en él le provocaba escalofríos al morocho, el cual desconocía el motivo por el cual era examinado de ese modo tan intrusivo.

—¿Fuiste por Kalluto?

—Sí.

Lo miró de pies a cabeza.

—Y estás intacto…

De inmediato captó la indirecta. Le fue imposible no molestarse, no era justo; había sido bastante descortés de parte del albino el tratarlo de ese modo, como si estuviera jugando con sus sentimientos o tratando de engañarlo; ya sabía que cosas así ocurrirían puesto que Killua estaba particularmente sensible y cualquier cosa estaba presta a ser malinterpretada. Coloco ambas manos en sus caderas, en una postura de poder para intimidarlo.

—¿Querías que regresara bañado en mi propia sangre?

Cayó en cuenta de la grosería que acababa de decirle a su amante, estaba bien, reconocía que temía no ser tomado con seriedad, pero tampoco era para acusarlo de infidelidad sólo por un par de cosas que no eran de su conocimiento.

—¡No, claro que no! Pero… ¿qué pasó entonces?, te veo intacto, y se supone que fuiste a arrebatarle a Kalluto a ese bastardo.

—Kil… no puedo creer que estés desconfiando de mí —bajó los brazos y Killua dio un paso adelante, agachando el rostro con pena—, ¿te he dado motivos para dudar de mí?

—No es eso, pero…

—Ven —cortó, se inclinó para tomarlo de la mano y jalarlo para darle un buen abrazo— supongo que un día íbamos a pelear.

—No estoy peleando.

Illumi soltó la risa.

—No, por supuesto que no estás peleando, estas molesto por algo en tu mente que no me has dicho pero que ahora me dirás.

—No es nada.

Si decía que no era nada, no lo presionaría, le daría tanto espacio como él requiriera porque lo amaba, respetaría su silencio.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el albino, todavía con vergüenza de su actitud.

—Te lo contaré, pero quiero que nos calmemos un momento.

—¿Estás molesto?

—Sí…

Apretó la tela de la ropa del morocho. Él era el único culpable de que Illumi estuviera molesto, era su responsabilidad hacerlo sentir mejor, después de todo, le dijo indirectamente que era un mentiroso cuando Illumi se esforzaba por decirle siempre la verdad. Prácticamente era la primera vez que lo hacía enojar; nunca se le había cruzado por la mente que él pudiera sentirse de ese modo por algún comentario suyo.

—Estoy bien —acarició su espalda— quiero recostarme un momento.

—Vamos a la cama entonces.

En silencio se subieron a la cama, acomodándose el uno junto al otro. Illumi, todavía molesto, lo acunó en su pecho para darle calma, para mostrarle que, pese a su enojo, no se olvidaba de lo valioso que él seguía siendo para su vida y que no cambiaría nada por un desliz de palabras. Por supuesto Killua se desesperó un poco porque deseaba conocer la historia, pero después de haberlo insultado no se sentía con el derecho de exigir que se pusiera a narrar algo que parecía difícil. Illumi se fue calmando de poco en poco, estructurando el modo en que le contaría los sucesos a su niño, hasta que voluntariamente decidió hablar.

—Si yo hubiera decidido ir por el camino difícil, habría tenido un enfrentamiento muy duro con Chrollo… —comenzó a explicar— Hay una filosofía familiar con la que estoy de acuerdo, ¿sabes?, eso de pelear para ganarse la vida simplemente va muy bien conmigo. ¿por qué arriesgar mi vida sin obtener nada a cambio?, eso es lo que pienso, y gracias a las cosas que aprendí con el ente de Nen, puedo decir que sé cómo evadir una pelea. Eso fue lo que hice, controlé la situación para no pelear.

Killua tragó saliva, y preguntó.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Illumi se preparó, se sentó en la cama y el albino le siguió. Sentándose junto a él.

—Por mucho tiempo aprendí cosas que me preguntaba por qué el ente no las usaba para su beneficio. Él sabía cómo manipular a las personas y sacar todo lo que deseaba de donde lo deseaba, incluso era capaz de predecir el futuro, sin embargo, por una razón que yo desconocía, jamás las usaba y prefería usar mis habilidades para resolver sus conflictos.

Killua le observaba atento, intentando adivinar a lo que se refería. La risa de Illumi le desconcertó por un segundo.

—Le pasó lo mismo que le pasa a todas las personas que tienen un poco más poder que el resto: menospreció a sus oponentes. Creía que sus habilidades eran demasiado para ser usadas en seres diminutos como nosotros.

Sí el morocho le estaba explicando todo eso debía ser por un sólo motivo, quería decir que había empleado una de esas oscuras habilidades que había ganado.

—Hay un lenguaje universal que es el primer lenguaje de la humanidad, el lenguaje del Edén.

Killua sintió escalofríos. Reconocía ese lenguaje.

—No importa si tu no hablas ese idioma, tu ser entero lo reconoce; puedes hablar con la naturaleza, con los animales y todos te entienden y obedecen. Ese lenguaje podría ser un arma poderosa.

Sí, Killua lo reconocía. Su cuerpo se doblegaba ante la voluntad de Nimrod cuando comenzaba a usar ese idioma en su cuerpo. A exigirle que sintiera placer.

—Entonces le pediste a Chrollo que te devolviera a Kalluto.

—Así es.

—¡Hablas el idioma del Edén! —exclamó impresionado, ahora que lo comprendía le parecía espléndido. Su novio era maravilloso por donde le viera.

—No lo digas en voz alta, Kil. Ese idioma no debería saberse por nadie. Si alguien peligroso se entera de que yo hablo el idioma del Edén, será el fin para nosotros… Los Iluminados no nos dejarán en paz —se quedó en silencio, pensativo—. Hay algo que debo decirte, pero no he sabido cómo hacerlo…

—Pues este es un buen momento para comenzar a hablar —suspiró, temía seguir descubriendo más y más cosas incómodas que terminaran por complicar más su relación.

—Chrollo sabe lo nuestro.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Por eso mismo mandó ese mensaje, para hacerte enojar. Supuso que estaríamos juntos y no se equivocó.

—Ese maldito…

—Sí —no lo dejó quejarse—. Lo que quiero decirte es, la verdad, no me importa que él lo sepa, ni que nadie más lo sepa. Incluso… preferiría que todo el mundo supiera de nuestra relación… No me preocupa en lo más mínimo. Si acepto a mantenerla en privado es por ti, no quiero que nadie se meta contigo.

—El hecho de que Chrollo lo sepa es bastante peligroso, Illumi… él podía usar esto a su favor y lo sabes.

Sí, podía pasar. Chrollo podría intentar separarles para despertar a Nimrod y eso sería su perdición.

—En caso de que pudiera usarlo —volteó a verlo con una expresión que denotaba su confianza— es preferible que se centren en eso, que crean que es una debilidad, porque las habilidades que yo poseo me pueden servir para recuperarte siempre. Por eso, y por muchas otras razones, es preferible que la gente no sepa que hablo el idioma del Edén, el egipcio antiguo, y otros más. Puedo usarlos como armas.

Killua abrió la boca con sorpresa y lo volteó a ver.

—Así que todo este tiempo tenías un plan b, c, d y e.

—No podría dormir si no pudiera protegerte —besó su frente.

Killua estaba feliz de saber que estaba con la persona más precavida del mundo, que además le cuidaba, atendía, respetaba y pese a que no le decía verbalmente que le amaba, lo sabía, dentro de su corazón intuía sus profundos sentimientos. Sin embargo él había comenzado a sentirse poca cosa comparada con él; Illumi tenía muchas habilidades y conocimientos que para él era interesantes y superiores a los suyos, siendo que no tenía motivos para alegar tales cosas; se la pasaba comparándose con él y eso provocaba que se viera a sí mismo como un cero a la izquierda cuando estaba con él.

—Yo también quiero hacerlo Illumi… —murmuró, se suponía que ahora él era su responsabilidad, debía protegerlo del mismo modo. En caso de que cayeran en alguna trampa y se veían forzaban a permanecer separados, él no sabría cómo enfrentar la situación sin recurrir a métodos violentos y peligrosos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Protegerte, protegernos… no me siento bien con saber que sólo tú podrías actuar. ¿tendría que quedarme como princesa en un castillo hasta que llegues por mí?, eso es absurdo.

—Princesa —repitió con gracia y soltó la carcajada.

—Enséñame —continuó.

Illumi lo vio extrañado por la petición.

—El idioma del Edén, la magia —remarcó.

Tuvo el impulso de negarse, de hecho lo iba a hacer pero la expresión seria de Killua le frenó.

—Yo recuerdo ese idioma, sé lo poderoso que es. Es el idioma que Nim…

—No lo digas —le tapó la boca, detestaba recordar esos momentos, lo odiaba profundamente, no quería visualizar de nuevo esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, su agonía interior, llamándole para pedirle que le rescatara de ese horrible ente—. No quiero recordarlo.

Quitó la mano que le cubría la boca.

—Illumi… estoy bien, ya pasó. Estás aquí y eso es lo que más me importa ahora.

En momentos como es no podía más que maravillarse. Killua era tan noble y dulce que no podía creer que le estuviera otorgando una oportunidad tan valiosa como esa. Lo adoraba. Pese a que detestaba la idea de enseñarle esos idiomas, sabía que cedería ante sus deseos.

—Bien, te enseñaré el idioma del Edén.

—Y los otros idiomas.

—Y los otros idiomas… pero debes prometerme que no los usarás mas que en situaciones extremas, ¿entendido?

—Sí.

Su corazón latió rápidamente. Estaba emocionado por aprender algo nuevo y poderoso. Estaba ansioso por ya no ser una princesa a la espera de su héroe. Sería útil para Illumi y eso era algo que anhelaba. Illumi siempre pagaba sus gastos, le cuidaba de todo; en algunos momentos llegó a darse cuenta de que, por las noches, mientras dormían juntos, el morocho solía despertar a revisar que no tuviera frío o calor, que estuviera cómodo; vigilaba que estuviera bien; le daba todo el amor que podía darle una persona tan seria y apartada como lo era él. Participar en algo que Illumi hacía bastante bien, valía la pena. Quería hacerlo, y esforzarse para que su hermano lo viera y le admirara tanto como él lo admiraba.

 _ **¿Y bien?, ¿qué les parece? es una locura esto...**_

 _ **Yuuki, hermosa, eres la única que me lee por aquí, lamento la demora, pero ya ves... la vida de mierda que llevo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos el 8 de Febrero y no saben los nervios que me dan porque el 9 me voy a Argentina unos días**_

 _ ** _Con gratitud para Chiru y KaiD23_.'.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_En mi defensa por la tardanza, quiero decirles que estuve arreglando todo para mi viaje. Por fin conoceré Argentina y Uruguay!_**

 ** _.'._**

 ** _HADOS_**

 ** _Capítulo 14_**

 ** _.'._**

Illumi no era precisamente del tipo que improvisaba las cosas, usualmente requería tiempo para planear cualquiera de sus acciones. Así que le advirtió a Killua que planificar un método de enseñanza para el idioma, junto con la estructura de las clases. Killua casi suelta la risa cuando vio lo estricto y responsable que solía ser; le enterneció saber que, desde que se le había delegado la responsabilidad de entrenarle, hacía esa rutina para construir sus clases.

—El idioma del Edén —comenzó a explicarle— es un idioma primitivo, así que no esperes encontrar palabras para todo. Hay muchos conceptos que no existen en ése idioma. Palabras científicas, tecnológicas; nombres de enfermedades, como la depresión, esquizofrenia; palabras que describen a la sociedad, como niñez, incluso conceptos que crees comunes no existen.

—¿No existía la niñez?

—No. No como tal, para referirte a un niño, usas una palabra que literalmente sería como "falto de consciencia", antes era eso, una criatura sin consciencia, luego pasaba a tener consciencia y era todo. Hasta que su cuerpo se volvía pesado, y entonces pasaba a la vejez. Pero en la antigüedad no existía la vejez como tal, se describe más como "sabio". Después de todo, es un idioma primitivo.

—Sí, con tantos conceptos que hoy en día usamos, sería imposible para la gente adaptarse a algo así.

—Conceptos inútiles en su mayoría; muchos palabras que usamos a diario son despectivas.

—Illumi —su corazón se aceleraba siempre que lo escuchaba hablar así, con tanto conocimiento, era brillante. Se sentía como Gon cuando alababa sus habilidades.

—Dime.

—¿Cómo es que eres tan genial? —la expresión de sorpresa y rubor en el morocho le bastó como respuesta.

—Retomemos la clase, ¿de acuerdo?, lo importante que tienes que entender es que es un idioma para comunicarse con la naturaleza, así que cuando lo hables debe ser con la verdad, debe venir de dentro de ti para que su entonación sea la adecuada.

—No entiendo.

Se recargó en la silla. El albino estaba sentado frente a una mesa, Illumi le había pedido que se sentara ahí para que prestara atención a la explicación mientras él daba vueltas por el cuarto, buscando palabras que le ayudaran a realizar sus planteamientos correctamente.

—Cuando mientes, tu voz cambia, quizá no lo notas, tal vez no es mucho el cambio, pero se desconecta de tu naturaleza, y cuando eso pasa, el efecto del lenguaje del Edén se pierde y pasan a ser simples palabras. Así que cuando lo hables, asegúrate de sentir lo que dices. Todo lo que debes decir deben ser afirmaciones que se adecuen a ti.

—¿Nada de mentiras?, ¿la gente en la antigüedad no solía mentir?

—No estoy seguro, pero si lo piensas bien, probablemente hacían que otros mintieran por ellos. Es como si yo te contara una mentira a ti, para que tu lo creas y se lo digas a alguien más. Como para ti es verdad, tu entonación se adaptará a ti y prácticamente así no estarías mintiendo.

—Ya veo. Suena más ruin de lo que pensé.

—Es sólo una suposición… la tercer regla importante que debes saber, es que no hay escritura. Es un idioma que se impregna en la naturaleza, un mensaje puede viajar a través del aire o todo el medio ambiente, así que si lo aprendes bien, podríamos mandarnos mensajes a distancia sin usar tecnología. El problema es que así como yo lo escucharía, también cualquier otra persona podría hacerlo.

—Podríamos hacer claves para mandarnos mensajes —escuchar que algo así era posible le pareció fascinante. Cada vez estaba más ansioso por aprender ese idioma.

—Te recuerdo que es peligroso. La gente quizá no lo hable pero le va a entender. Este idioma se hizo para comunicarse con la naturaleza, Kil, eso tenlo siempre en mente. Cuando yo lo hablo, tu no lo escuchas con tus oídos, lo escuchas con todo tu ser, tu espíritu. Si lo que yo digo contiene mis emociones fuertes, podrás sentirlas casi como propias, y si te sientes mal, podrías terminar envenenado a alguien.

Era un idioma peligroso, el beneficio que tenía de aprenderlo no era tan relevante salvo dar órdenes que serían obedecidas.

—¿Por qué obedecemos las órdenes que nos damos cuando hablamos ese idioma?

—Porque habla a tu naturaleza, y si no eres resistente al idioma, entonces sólo te doblegarás. Yo podría, por ejemplo, ir a una zona donde hubiera una tribu de nativos que hablaran otro idioma, y pedirles agua, ellos me van a dar agua sin saber por qué lo hacen una vez, la segunda vez quizá lo hagan dudando, la tercera vez dudarán de verdad, y a la cuarta se negarán. Tendría que plantearles la misma idea de que tengo sed, pero en diferentes formas para que así no se vuelvan inmunes.

Un idioma complejo. Al fin aprendió las palabras básicas como saludos, colores y e Illumi le prometió que aprendería más con el tiempo. Se marchó al día siguiente a otro trabajo, prometiendo que volvería en dos días. Killua detestaba cada vez más el hecho de que se fuera, no pensaba decírselo por temor a verse más posesivo de lo que ya era. Lo adoraba, quería estar con él y le asustaba que su deseo posesivo afectara su relación. Para su suerte, pese a que Illumi estaba fuera, las clases continuaron vía telefónica, y podía escucharle mientras estaba en camino a su trabajo.

.'.

Leorio estaba revisando la última documentación que Cheadle le entregó, había dormido sólo cuatro horas por la noche y estaba bastante cansado. El viaje se había visto interrumpido por segunda ocasión por órdenes del rey de Kakin; los motivos eran un misterio, y la verdad es que era muy fastidioso tener que viajar y volver por nada. Había tanta información a revisar y, para colmo, no podía concentrarse por el cansancio de tener que estar estudiando, respondiendo los ejercicios de su maestra, y atender los asuntos de la embarcación.

Kurapika la pasaba igual, siempre había un ambiente tenso a su alrededor, los príncipes era personas terribles, uno podía esperar cualquier cosa de ellos. Así que era el trabajo de Kurapika estudiar a los tripulantes en busca de enemigos.

El celular sonó. Sintió un gran alivio cuando vio quién era el que le llamaba. Killua no solía hablarle seguido, con suerte le llamaba una vez cada dos semanas. El chico se había despegado de nuevo de él, cosa fácil considerando que el albino era un chico bastante independiente.

—Mocoso, llevas dos semanas sin comunicarte conmigo, ¿estás bien?

Se había enterado por boca del muchachito que había tenido contacto sexual con el sujeto que imaginaba como el pedófilo con más suerte en el mundo. Así lo veía, no importaba cuantas veces Killua le repitiera que era voluntario, que no le estaban manipulando, para Leorio, su novio era un grandísimo pervertido.

—Ya, ya. Estoy bien, ¿qué tal va el viaje?

Escuchó un profundo suspiro de cansancio.

—Nos han hecho volver, por segunda ocasión. No puedo decirte mucho porque no me es permitido, pero esto en verdad apesta.

Sí, ya sabía que Leorio no podía informarle sobre los sucesos del viaje y sus avances de investigación, principalmente porque mucho de eso provenía de grandes secretos de la humanidad que a su punto de vista no tenía relación con su vida.

—Pero dime, Kil, ¿en verdad estás bien?

Hubo una pausa que en verdad preocupó al aspirante a médico.

—Leorio, oye… crees… ¿será posible que él…? —de nuevo quedó en silencio. No sabía cómo plantear su duda.

—Vamos, escúpelo. Si ese malnacido te está tratando mal se las verá conmigo.

—No, no… para nada. Él se porta muy bien, es sólo… hay otras personas que le buscan mucho ¿sabes?, personas que parecen muy interesantes y…

—Ah, ya veo a lo que vas —contuvo la risa, pues a él le parecía cómico que su joven amigo tuviera tantas inseguridades—. Killua, yo te he dicho esto muchas veces, pero tu novio es pedófilo con más suerte en el mundo. No creo que quiera perderte tan pronto.

—¡Deja de llamarlo así! —le fastidiaba mucho que Leorio dijera eso— Él no es un pedófilo —a su punto de vista no era como si a Illumi le atrajeran los niños, sino él, sólo él. Nadie más.

—No hay motivo para sentirte menos que él. Nadie es menos que nadie, cada persona es diferente, eso es todo.

—Es que él es tan genial —con Leorio era el único con quién se animaba a hablar de ése modo, confesar sus sentimientos era sencillo cuando se trataba de una persona que no tenía idea de quién era el dueño de sus desvelos; mientras no viera sus expresiones mientras hablaba ilusionado, era sencillo abrirse— es muy inteligente, y tiene muchas cualidades interesantes. En serio, hay varias personas detrás de él, y… —se detuvo. Detestaba aceptar que estaba celoso e inseguro.

—Dices que es inteligente, ¿no?, si es tan brillante entonces él está con la persona con la que quiere estar.

Se mordió el labio, era de noche y ahora que estaba relajado, podía pensar con claridad las cosas.

—Pero ¿qué tal si se da cuenta que yo no soy la gran cosa…? Yo no puedo darle todo lo que esas personas sí.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que él busca ésas cosas?, ¿no puede ser que él busca lo que tú le das?, Killua no seas tan pesimista, reacciona.

Se quedó en silencio, analizando las palabras de su amigo. Cuando hablaba con Leorio las cosas volvían a tomar la claridad que perdía con el estrés de sus propios malos pensamientos. Recordaba que Illumi llevaba muchos años enamorado de él, se lo había dicho, lo sabía perfectamente. Tanto había sido su deseo por él que incluso cayó en una maldición por su deseo de estar con él, pero temía tanto que al satisfacer su deseo pudiera ser capaz de pensar con claridad y ver a esas otras personas que eran tan superiores a él, o por lo menos eso creía.

—Deja que él decida, él te escogió a ti —continuó Leorio— pero si estás sufriendo por él, por estos pensamientos, quizá no es la persona indicada para ti.

«¿Dejar a Illumi?», tuvo escalofríos, «Todo menos eso, él es mío» y jamás lo dejaría ir. Nunca, una vez que había aceptado pertenecerle, ya no le permitiría dar marcha atrás.

—¿Qué crees que él siente por mí?

Leorio hizo a un lado los papeles, se recargó en el sillón y se talló los ojos. Este niño necesitaba mucha ayuda para ver por sí mismo las cosas.

—Veamos… lo que te diré son estimaciones personales basadas en la información que tú me das, así que no te puedo asegurar nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí. Sólo dilo.

—Él paga tus cuentas, eso dice que es alguien atento que quiere consentirte; es atento contigo, por dios, todo el tiempo tiene que estar en contacto contigo, parece que no tiene otra cosa en su vida por hacer más que tú y luego tú —escuchó la risa de Killua del otro lado, era muy cierto—; luego están esas otras cosas… se nota que es consciente de que eres muy joven, hasta ahora no me parece que se haya aprovechado de ti, digo, no te insistió a ser novios o tener sexo; dices que también toma en cuenta a tu hermana y que te enseña cosas que a nadie más le muestra. Yo diría que el tipo te quiere de verdad… Pero te repito, esto es basado en lo que tú me dices, no hay garantía de nada.

Pero para Killua era suficiente. Illumi era atento con él, detallista en muchas formas.

—Quisiera que él me lo dijera… —soltó sin pensar.

—¿No lo hace? —se extrañó, «Quizá es un tipo muy frío»

—N-no hace falta que lo diga, pero sólo me gustaría escucharlo.

—Killua a mi punto de vista este tipo espera que tú des el primer paso en todo. Quizá eso también esté en su mente, apuesto que tú no se lo has dicho tampoco.

Y de hecho sabía que Illumi sí le había dicho lo que sentía: dilección, esa palabra que parecía derretirse en su boca cuando la decía. En cambio él jamás le había expresado sus sentimientos. Se quedó hablando un rato más con Leorio, para aclarar sus ideas sobre sus celos y su ansiedad por comunicarse constantemente con su hermano.

No hablaban mucho, quizá media hora porque al albino le atemorizaba la idea de que Illumi quisiera contactarlo y no pudiera por estar en plena llamada; aunque siempre que le hablaba a alguno de sus amigos, era justo después de que colgaba una llamada con Illumi, justo cuando estaba casi seguro de que no le llamaría de nuevo hasta más tarde.

Al final del día, pudo dormir con tranquilidad, recordando que Illumi le amaba de un modo muy especial y profundo, no había nada qué temer.

.'.

—Así que fue de ese modo… —murmuró tranquilamente Chrollo— él me controló desde un principio.

—No lo digas tan libremente, no estoy orgulloso de ello —contestó fúrico, Feitan.

Desde punto el de vista del hombrecillo, había sido muy descarado de parte del Zoldyck el controlar a su jefe delante de sus ojos sin recibir un castigo. Ni siquiera se percató del momento en que el tipo usó su Nen, si es que lo había hecho. No fue capaz de notar el cambio y la sola idea le hacía enfurecer. Illumi resultó más peligroso de lo que creía y lo habían subestimado, lo peor era que se sentía burlado. Deseaba ir a matarlo por sus propias manos, pero Chrollo parecía no darle importancia.

—Era de esperarse —continuó Chrollo— él es un Gran Maestro, y uno que además es tradicionalmente un Asesino. No me sorprende que me controlara, lo que me sorprende es que sigo sin poder adivinar qué clase de truco uso.

—Hablaba otro idioma, no podría decirte qué fue lo que pasó porque no… ¿no entendía lo que decía? —miró a su líder, y este le respondió con una expresión de comprender su temor— Miento, sí entendía lo que decía…

—Algo en su voz, definitivamente es eso —se recargó en la pared—. Debe tener un Nen manipulador en su voz, que nos controló usando una serie de sonidos que nos hacían comprender lo que decía, porque definitivamente no estaba hablando el idioma del cazador.

En un principio no se molestó en remarcar el hecho de que Illumi le había hablado en otro idioma porque al ver que él comprendía lo que le decía, inmediatamente se engañó a sí mismo haciéndose creer que le hablaba en un idioma que él sí conocía. No obstante, le extrañaba que Feitan le hubiese entendido, lo cual carecía de sentido. Chrollo hablaba dos idiomas más, pero Feitan no, él sólo era muy habilidoso hablando al revés.

—Cuando yo hablo al revés activo mis habilidades Nen. Seguramente él usa un juego de palabras similar para activar una de sus habilidades.

Tenían experiencia en eso, y sabían que el hecho de no prestarle atención a lo que decía no quería decir que no fueran a obedecer a sus órdenes.

—Al menos ahora podríamos estar preparados.

—Chrollo… —su mirada encendida con furia delataba cuán deseoso estaba por tomar venganza— no puedo quedarme así.

—Te comprendo.

Feitan caminó por el almacén y colocó un puño contra la pared. Se sentía frustrado y avergonzado de haber sido derrotado de manera absurda. Chrolló lo siguió con la mirada y esperó a que él reaccionara por su propia cuenta.

—Propongo que le devolvamos el favor.

—No podemos quitarle a su amante. Ese niño actúa como un sello para que el ente de Nen no regrese. Francamente es mejor que sea el humano y no el hombre de Nen al que nos enfrentemos, es más sencillo de controlar y atacar.

—Yo no digo que le quitemos a su noviecillo —se dio la vuelta y le sonrió de forma macabra a su líder—. Iré por el enano, lo traeré de vuelta. Veamos qué tanto están dispuestos a hacer por su hermanito menor. De eso me encargo yo.

Chrollo se separó de la pared, ya era hora de marcharse. Le sonrió a su subordinado y le indicó con la cabeza que debían seguir su camino.

—Dejemos que las cosas fluyan. Primero me haré cargo de esto.

.'.

Repasó de nuevo sus lecturas pero su mente estaba perdida entre tantas cavilaciones que no le permitían concentrarse. Extrañaba profundamente a su queridísimo Illumi; su cuerpo, su piel, la forma en la que su cabello caía por su espalda y hombros mientras estaban en la cama, su voz, sus palabras llenas de formas y sabiduría infinita. No podía asimilar que ya no estaba en sus manos como antes. Le carcomía el recuerdo de su confesión, que ya tenía un amor correspondido; era inadmisible que él fuera dejado de forma abrupta, ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de defenderse cuando Illumi la había pasado de él. No, simplemente no encajaba con todo lo que conocía de su amado.

Joab se a consolaba a sí mismo diciéndose que el muchacho estaba pasando por una fase, una simple etapa de experimentación y que si él le demostraba valer más la pena que cualquiera de sus inútiles pretendientes e inservibles amantes, se quedaría con el premio mayor. Dio un gran trago a su bebida.

Era la quinta botella que tomaba y le molestaba el hecho de no sentirse ni un poco ebrio, ninguna droga, veneno o alcohol le afectaba, ni combinándolos, por eso lo seguía haciendo para ver si uno de esos días el destino le complacía haciéndole perder la consciencia.

—Illumi… —suspiró.

Ni siquiera en su época de enamorado de Silva se llegó a sentir de ése modo. Deprimido por haberse sentido usado, pero es que Illumi era mucho menor que él, joven e inexperto, se suponía que él debía tener mucho más conocimiento y habilidad que le hiciera derretir, pero había pasado de él sin reparar en sus sentimientos como si nada. Estaba furioso y el hecho de que ninguno de sus intentos por perder su mente le funcionara, sólo le provocaba más desesperación.

Sus manos temblaron cuando tomó su celular, mirando la pantalla, preguntándose si era buena idea o no marcarle. «¿Qué le diré?», se preguntó, no tenía ninguna excusa para llamarlo. Sólo deseaba aunque fuera escuchar su voz molesta mientras le reclamaba por interrumpirle sin motivo alguno. Pero él de verdad quería expresarle lo que sentía, el cosquilleo en su interior cuando pensaba en él, la excitación dolorosa que le provocaba los recuerdos de su desnudez. Lo extrañaba y soportar su ausencia era una tortura horrenda. Peor que cualquier otra cosa que recordara, no podía estar así ni un minuto más. Buscó el número del chico y marcó sin pensarlo. Le diria la verdad, sin importar cuán penoso fuera, lo haría por su salud mental.

—¿Hola? —escuchó la voz del muchacho y los vellos de su piel se erizaron con su sola voz.

—Illumi… —murmuró con voz grave— Illumi, te extraño.

Illumi quedó paralizado, no había reconocido la voz. El número era nuevo, pero si tenía su número personal sólo quería decir que era alguien importante puesto que había cambiado de número desde hacía un tiempo y no cualquiera tenía su contacto. No quiso preguntar quién era por no aceptar verse como un tonto.

—Extraño todo de ti, no sé cómo pude dejarte ir… —por más que prestara atención, la voz silenciosa del tipo sólo le parecía más y más desconocida— ¿recuerdas cuando lo hicimos por primera vez en mi cuarto?, estaba tan asustado por estar con el hijo de mi mejor amigo que te advertí varias veces que no iba en serio.

Esa descripción sólo encajó en una sola persona.

—Ay no… —contestó en voz alta e inmediatamente se regañó por su falta de cuidado.

—Vuelve a mi lado, siempre fui en serio, sólo lo decía por convencerme a mí mismo.

—Lo sé, lo sabía. Siempre lo supe, pero yo no ugh —detestaba explicarse, tener que intercambiar palabras con ése sujeto que sólo le provocaba escalofríos desagradables.

—No encontrarás mejor opción que yo. Tenlo por seguro.

Suspiró pesadamente, era de noche y sólo quería llamar a Killua para irse a dormir, pero sentía un deber fuerte por explicarle al tipo que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y que no lo serían jamás, así se libraría de una carga más, dado que él, como Joab mismo había dicho en voz alta, era un viejo amigo de su padre. Le debía esa cortesía.

—Joab… yo estoy con alguien más. Papá no me exigirá quedarme en la Isla, así que prefiero pasar mi tiempo con —escuchó un sonido extraño al otro lado pero lo ignoró— creo que eres un tipo bastante grande y puedes tomar esto con calma. Así sucede, no importa, además no estoy interesado en… —otro sonido, un suspiro pesado y se alejó del teléfono, preguntándose si ese sonido no había salido de su imaginación.

—Mmm… Illumi, adoro el sonido de tu voz.

—¿Estás escuchando lo que digo?

—No… —escuchó su risa— sigue hablando, en cualquier momento me correré.

No tenía palabras para describir lo muy desagradable que le resultó, quiso arrojar el aparato e ir a vomitar. Si pensaba darle una especie de oportunidad al hombre para reivindicarse por pretenderle ahora no tenía la más mínima gana de hacerlo. Estaba furioso por ser tratado como un objeto sexual, esos tipos de la isla no tenían el más mínimo concepto de respeto. Para ellos, una bola de herederos engreídos, todo estaba bien, todo les pertenecía. Por esa misma causa no quería que Killua se juntara con ellos, no quería que su falta de juicio se le contagiara, dado que ese ambiente era contagioso, era extremadamente fácil caer en provocaciones y pretensiones con tal de lucirse.

—Illumi, habla.

—Vete al demonio —colgó.

Aunque estaba completamente seguro de que Joab no le daría importancia a sus insultos ni reclamos, es más, le serían estimulantes y contraproducentes. Era mejor ignorarlo, el ser ignorado era una cosa para lo que esa gente no estaba preparada.

No se equivocó, Joab continuó marcándole durante unas horas más, hasta que se convenció de que no le respondería. El hombre decidió que era momento de proceder a su favor, Illumi, según su visión, requería de orientación para el buen camino. El amante con el que estaba de seguro era el culpable de que su actitud cambiara, eso era de lo más natural, muchas personas solían volverse así cuando estaban con alguien. Se transformaban en seres aislados y reservados por causa de sus relaciones. De seguro que el apuesto Zoldyck pasaba por el mismo problema, en parte eso le alegraba, quería decir que el día en que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, podría confiar en él, dejarlo en la isla y estar seguro de que no le sería infiel.

«Ha llegado el momento de que comience a arreglar este desorden», se dijo y tomó nuevamente su celular, esta vez llamaría a su mejor amigo.

—¿Joab? —respondió—, estaba dormido, mi mujer se enojó porque salí de la cama.

Escuchó la risa burlesca de su amigo.

—Tu dueña, sí. ¿Para qué salías de la cama?, ¿acaso tienes algo qué ocultarle?

—No quiero despertarla, últimamente no puede dormir y ahora que logré hacerla dormir, me llamas…

—Uy, lo siento, no sabía que estuviera enferma la doña paranoica.

Silva se rió. Aunque Kikyo fuera catalogada de ese modo, él sabía que ella tenía muchos problemas derivados de su propio pasado inconcluso, que requería atención para terminar el ciclo, por eso le tenía paciencia y cuidaba en darle una buena vida, lo mejor que pudiera.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó. Escuchó a Joab aclararse la garganta.

—Silva, sé que esto es muy intrusivo de mi parte, soy consciente de ello pero no quiero quedarme con esto cuando te compete a ti y tú no lo sabes.

—Joab… comienza —le amenazó, detestaba ese exceso de diplomacia en su amigo, le hacía sentir como si no le tuviera confianza.

—Hace poco descubrí que Illumi tiene una relación romántica y por eso ha insistido en no relacionarse con nadie dentro de la isla. Como dije, no es mi asunto, pero tal vez es algo que debas saber para que comprendas a tu hijo.

Silva dio un profundo respiro. No era como que pudiera creer que Illumi sostuviera una relación romántica cuando era un chico de lo más raro y difícil de tratar. Miró al reloj del pasillo para recordar que no debía tardar mucho en la conversación o Kikyo saldría por él.

—Debe ser un error.

—No. No lo es. Illumi mismo fue el que me lo dijo —se sentía como un chiquillo chismeando a sus padres sobre lo que otros niños hacían.

Silva agradeció que su amigo le diera detalles de su propio hijo que de no ser por él, jamás se daría por enterado. Pero Illumi no era ningún niño y por donde lo viera, no le convenía tratarlo como tal.

—Bueno, Illumi es un adulto, él sabe que no puede estar con esa persona por mucho que lo desee.

—¿Cuándo piensas entregarlo?

Detestaba pensar en esa pregunta en especial, le daba la sensación de que lo estaba poniendo a la venta. Por más que quería actuar y pensar fríamente, era imposible tratándose de sus propios hijos. Quizá era bastante tarde para ser un padre para Illumi, pero no quería perder la oportunidad e intentarlo aunque fuera una vez.

—No ahora.

—Silva… —repensó las cosas, estaba a punto de cometer una tontería, se contuvo a tiempo antes de sucumbir a la tentación— cuando lo vayas a hacer, dime, te ayudaré a encontrar a alguien que no sea un pervertido y lo apadrine de forma decente.

Si era Joab, entonces estaba seguro que las cosas saldrían bien. Era la persona más indicada para guiarlo entre el montón de asesinos, candidatos a adoptar a su hijo mayor.

—Cuenta con ello.

.'.

Kalluto salió de la cama. Su madre tantas veces lo había sometido a torturas que el dolor le parecía simple de soportar. Estaba tranquilo, viendo cómo sus mayordomos recogían las cosas del cuarto; quería ir detrás de Alluka, alcanzar a sus hermanos en su viaje y ayudarles a cuidar a su hermana. Frente a su madre sería fácil pretender que seguía trabajando con la araña, así que eso tenía en mente. Miró por la ventana y sonrió, su hermano le había dicho que no era un estorbo y había mostrado una preocupación genuina por él. Fue a rescatarlo, lo llevó a un lugar seguro y atendió sus heridas. Su hermano mayor era una persona extraordinaria escondida bajo cientos de capas de resistencia que de seguro se volvían nada en manos de Killua. Sintió una envidia agradable por el albino, conocer mejor a una persona tan especial como él debía ser interesante, claro, restando el romance entre ese par, debía serlo.

—¿No planea ir a casa, joven amo? —le preguntó uno de los mayordomos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—No, quiero ir con mis hermanos. Tengo asuntos qué atender.

—¿Sus hermanos?

—Killua y Alluka.

Hubo un silencio tenebroso. La mirada de intriga por parte de sus mayordomos le provocó un mal presentimiento. Se quedó esperando, analizando las expresiones y el aura de sus mayordomos; lo que más le molestaba era que estaban admitiendo sin palabras que algo delicado ocurría y no tenían el valor para reconocerlo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Los trabajadores se miraban entre sí, lanzándose entre ellos la responsabilidad de informar a su amo los sucesos que tanto les preocupaban. De no ser por la mirada amenazante del pequeño Zoldyck, ninguno de ellos hubiese acatado la orden.

—Amo… verá —se aclaró la garganta el valiente— el amo Zeno estaba muy molesto con el amo Killua por algún motivo que todos desconocemos.

Kalluto sintió que el piso se movía debajo de él, su pulso se aceleró con miedo. Ya veía venir la noticia a la que tanto temía y que por supuesto, sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría, sin embargo le enfadaba, se había esmerado demasiado por proteger a sus hermanos de dos enemigos distantes, confiando en que Illumi se encargaría de lo demás.

—Hace días, el amo Zeno ordenó que espiaran al joven amo y… —Kalluto ya sudaba frío, una cosa era la posibilidad y otra era tener la noticia de frente— bueno… al parecer descubrieron algo terrible que ha tenido obsesionado al amo Zeno. No recomiendo ir a buscarles y meternos en el camino del amo Zeno, podría terminar en un problema peor.

—No. No… —fue todo lo que salió de su boca, conteniendo su temblor ante lo evidente— ¿qué descubrieron?, díganme.

—No sabemos, lo han mantenido en estricto secreto.

Dolía todo su cuerpo, tanto esfuerzo por protegerlos había fallado rotundamente. Ellos merecían más tiempo y felicidad; tenía un miedo terrible por verlos caer en manos de su propia familia. Quizá Illumi lo podría resistir un poco, pero Killua no; podía apostar que lo pasaría fatal gracias a su buen corazón y falta de control emocional. No lo pensó dos veces, sacó su celular y marcó a los muchachos, lo hizo varias veces pero ninguno de los dos atendía.

«Mal momento para ignorarme», se quejó mentalmente, pero no podía rendirse. Continuó marcando, quería decírselo a ellos primero, le asustaba lo que Alluka haría en esas condiciones.

999

—Kil, tu celular está sonando —susurró en su oído, los brazos del menor le rodeaban y acariciaban su espalda desnuda—, lleva rato así.

Illumi había apagado su celular, había escarmentado desde la vez anterior y lo último que deseaba era que le interrumpieran mientras estaba con su amado.

—No importa, no ahora —acercó su rostro hasta besar al morocho en los labios.

Sus cuerpos desnudos y la deliciosa fricción enloqueciéndolos a ambos, era todo lo que importaba en esos momentos.

—Ah… Illumi —su hermano movía sus caderas sensualmente, le estaba haciendo perder la cordura, sabía que dentro de poco terminaría, pero quería que su hermano lo penetrara antes que eso ocurriera. Aunque para como las cosas estaban en esos momentos, lo más seguro era que no le fuera concedida su petición.

—Kil… voy a… ah…

Las uñas del albino se clavaron en su espalda, era la primera vez que lo hacía, había sido increíble una sensación de dolor y placer que le provocaron una excitación terrible. Adoraba que el niño perdiera el control, que le dijera con su cuerpo cuanto lo estaba disfrutando.

—Por favor… —dijo al oído del mayor.

Illumi sabía lo que eso significaba, el chiquillo disfrutaba mucho el acto sexual, pero lo que más le complacía era cuando le penetraba. Lo sabía, pero a él no le gustaba la idea de acostumbrarlo a eso, deseaba hacerlo probar muchas otras cosas antes de hundirse en una rutina. Sólo por eso, ignoró su petición y siguió con sus movimientos. Esta vez, quiso hacer un pequeño paso más. Se inclinó hasta su mejilla y con voz grave susurró.

—Eres mío.

Esas palabras por alguna razón provocaron que el niño enloqueciera de placer. Esa era la principal razón por la que adoraba sentir a Illumi en su interior, por el acto de sentirse dueño y a la vez pertenencia de alguien más. Le fascinaba, y la forma en la que Illumi se lo había dicho le provocó un placer tal similar a cuando su hermano lo penetraba.

Se revolvió entre los brazos del mayor, deslizando sus uñas en su espalda y gimiendo en voz alta. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el sagrado líquido de la vida se desparramó en su vientre, al tiempo que escuchaba a Illumi gemir una vez más en su oído.

Illumi no se detuvo, siguió moviéndose con mayor frenesí hasta que terminó sobre el albino. Killua se aferró a él, presionando sus caderas buscando complacerlo, incapaz de frenarse a sí mismo ante el arranque de la magia de la carta.

Sus respiraciones fueron volviendo a la normalidad, e Illumi se acostó a un lado suyo, buscando sobre el buró un par de toallas húmedas para limpiar sus cuerpos.

—Kil, el celular.

No había dejado de sonar un largo tiempo. Cosa rara, quien fuera que le buscaba, tenía una urgencia real. Killua chasqueó los dientes, limpiándose el abdomen con bochorno, no le gustaba que Illumi lo viera limpiarse después del acto sexual. Le parecía antiestético.

—Hay cosas más importantes que una llamada —contestó un poco avergonzado, Illumi se alegró de escucharlo decir eso. Cada día mostraba mayor seguridad en su relación.

Se levantó de la cama, se colocó de vuelta su ropa interior y tomó su celular. Illumi lo observaba por detrás, arreglando su ropa y cabello frente al espejo.

—Kalluto —pronunció en voz alta el nombre de quien tanto le había llamado.

La voz del albino le hizo girarse alarmado, esperó impaciente a que le explicara lo que sucedía. Killua de inmediato marcó para devolverle la llamada.

Kalluto miró la pantalla, su hermano justo ahora le marcaba. Agradecía que no le hubiese contestado de inmediato porque le había dado tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas, y había concluido que era preferible no decir nada; al fin su abuelo ya los había descubierto, nada de lo que dijera cambiaría las cosas. No podría decirle a Killua y arruinar sus últimos momentos de paz, tampoco podría decirle a Illumi, simplemente le restaba asimilarlo y hacer su parte para que los mayordomos los apoyaran bajo cualquier circunstancia, además deseaba tomar cartas en el asunto con respecto a su madre y sus mentiras, antes de que ellos dos cayeran en manos de sus padres.

—¡¿Kalluto, qué pasó, estás bien?!

—Ah… —suspiró, dándose fuerzas para proceder con su plan— sí, sí… yo sólo quería hablar con Illu-nii, pero su celular está apagado.

—¿Qué pasó? —eso significaba que no le permitiría la llamada a su hermano mayor, de seguro estaba en altavoz.

—Volveré a la casa. Sólo eso. Ya lo decidí.

—Illumi está aquí, te está escuchando —informó, en efecto, estaba en el altavoz— ¿por qué ese cambio?

—El asunto de las arañas me está dando problemas. Creo que lo más seguro para mí es volver a casa, allá podrá hacerse cargo de mí.

Illumi subió a la cama y acarició la espalda de su amante, colocando una camiseta para cubrirlo. Killua aprovechó para ponérsela y atrapó la mano de Illumi.

—Es lo más sensato Kalluto —le contestó a su hermano. Apretó la mano de Illumi como para decirle que estaba feliz de escuchar la decisión del más pequeño.

—Chicos… —se mordió el labio— tengan mucho cuidado, mucho. No sólo la araña puede atacar.

Eran Zoldyck, entendieron que había un mensaje oculto que Kalluto había intentado darles. No habría razón para que el chico les diera una amenaza tan suave, ellos claramente podían intuir que algo iba mal con sólo escucharle.

—No te preocupes —se apresuró Illumi a responder— nosotros sabemos cuidarnos también.

Se despidieron y dejaron la llamada. Como era usual, el albino se quedó más tiempo pensando en el asunto con preocupación. Su hermano tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por calmarlo, por quitarle esos pensamientos pesimistas. Después siguieron con su día normal; salieron con Alluka a visitar algunas zonas turísticas.

.'.

En un principio Zeno estaba molesto con Killua por haberse mostrado autoritario en un modo nada amable cuando había llamado a Illumi para venderlo en Tierra Sagrada. No quiso ser rudo y juzgar las cosas sin conocer el panorama por completo, en su momento deseó hablar con ambos muchachos para llegar a un acuerdo en el que los tres estuvieran satisfechos, así que, dada su naturaleza cautelosa, antes de ir a hacer la visita a su nieto, lo vigiló a distancia. Pensaba que para hacer un acuerdo con él, primero debía estar seguro de a quién llegaría y sus puntos débiles. Hablar por hablar no era precisamente lo suyo. La vigilancia no era por mera maldad, sino para asegurar que todas las partes llegarían a un acuerdo justo. Al menos eso supuso hasta que la terrible noticia llegó a sus oídos: "Killua e Illumi mantienen una relación incestuosa".

Él no lo podía creer, no importaba que fueran hombres de extrema confianza, no quiso ver las supuestas pruebas de lo que le dijeron. No lo aceptó. Tenía que verlo por sí mismo, eso fue lo que les dijo y así se dispuso a hacer. Preparó todo para ir a vigilarlos, tomó las prendas adecuadas para su misión y se dispuso a ver a sus nietos. Estuvo parte de la tarde y la noche vigilándolos; a simple vista era imposible determinar su relación. Estaban juntos, pero no hacían muestras de cariño; los veía cuidar de Alluka como un par de hermanos responsables, hablar entre ellos como si aquello fuera de lo más natural. Ni un rastro del oscuro pasado se podía advertir en sus acciones. Hasta que lo desagradable ocurrió, como era de esperarse, vio a Illumi acariciar delicadamente los cabellos del albino, quien volteó a ver al mayor con una dulce sonrisa, para luego acercarse más a él y permitirle que le rodeara con un brazo. El lenguaje corporal entre ambos era muy diferente a todo lo que conocía en ambos. Las sonrisas, miradas y caricias discretas le hacían hervir la sangre, pero se contenía con una maestría tal que era imposible determinar su presencia frente a sus distraídos nietos.

Supo que los muchachos se habían encerrado en su recámara durante la noche, y no planeó ir a interrumpirlos. Su intención no era ir a verlos en una situación incómoda. Sospechaba que Killua estaba siendo controlado con agujas para realizar actos viles que sólo complacían al morocho, cuya única finalidad era controlar y sacar provecho de Alluka. El plan para él era bastante obvio. No podía figurar otra posibilidad.

Si Killua estaba siendo controlado, no quería exponer su desnudez entrando de sorpresa durante la noche. No, su plan era esperar a la mañana, temprano, cuando Killua pudiera tener un poco más de lucidez y atraparlos en una situación que delatara las actividades nocturnas.

A media noche se acercó peligrosamente a la puerta, corría el riesgo de que Illumi le descubriera. Todavía guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que todo fuera un malentendido de sus hombres, que en realidad los chicos estuvieran disfrutando de una convivencia un poco más cariñosa de lo habitual; pero había muchos huecos. No habían rentado otra habitación, lo que indicaba que ellos dormían juntos, y según la investigación, así lo hacían. Ser un Zoldyck con una buena economía, implicaba la no necesidad de economizar en nada, podían rentar todo el piso por puro capricho y todavía quejarse del poco espacio. Sin embargo, optaban por algo muy sencillo, compartir una recámara, con una sola cama. Además su crianza debía haberles afectado lo suficiente como para complicar su relación, y volverlos distantes; sin mencionar que en el pasado Killua había desarrollado un desprecio hacia Illumi; le temía y odiaba, y ahora, estaban juntos, sonriéndose. Incluso llegó a ver un fugaz gesto romántico de parte del albino, al tomar la mano del mayor por unos segundos, debajo de la mesa, mientras conversaban con Alluka en la cena.

La sola idea de verles juntos en la cama le estremecía, deseaba que el mañana no llegara. No descansó ni una hora; estuvo todo el tiempo mirando desde la ventana del edificio frente al hotel, como si desde ahí pudiera ver a sus dos muchachos realizando actos repugnantes.

.'.

Killua tenía la costumbre de dormir en ropa interior, le ganaba la pereza de levantarse a cambiarse después del acto sexual. Illumi solía pasarle su ropa, pero él sólo tomaba la ropa interior y se volvía a echar en la cama, en cambio Illumi era más dedicado, acomodaba su cabello en una coleta baja, se ponía su pantalón cómodo y sólo dejaba su torso desnudo; luego acomodaba las cobijas sobre su pequeño amante, y se aseguraba de que estuviera cómodo. Aun así Killua tenía la irónica costumbre de terminar dormido sobre él, tarde o temprano, durante la noche, encontraba su camino hasta quedar sobre su hermano mayor el cual le abrazaba y revisaba cada cierto intervalo su temperatura. A fin de asegurarse de que no pasara frío ni calor.

Así esa misma noche, después de hacer el amor, Killua sólo se recostó y esperó a que su hermano volviera a la cama para dormir junto a él. Quedaba absolutamente satisfecho con los actos de amor que su hermano solía hacer por él.

—¿Tampoco hoy te vestirás? —preguntó para saber si pasarle el resto de su pijama o seguir en lo suyo.

Hizo un puchero de desagrado.

—No tengo ganas de levantarme y ponerme el pantalón —se estiró en la cama—. Ya ven.

—Sólo termino de acomodar mi cabello y… —alistó su coleta, vio en el reflejo los nuevos chupetones que el albino había dejado en su cuello, cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza, se estaba volviendo difícil disimularlos— ya está.

Se subió a la cama, cobijando al alegre albino, y aprovechó la cercanía para besarle de nuevo.

—Ojalá pudieras quedarte más tiempo —susurró el menor.

—Sólo será un día.

Se acercó de nuevo a su rostro para continuar besándolo, lo adoraba, no podía ni disimularlo. Para él era tan obvio que se preguntaba si la gente a su alrededor lo notaba también; de lo contrario se sorprendería. Ese muchachito de adorable personalidad y de belleza peculiar lo tenía a sus pies, haría lo que fuera por él, sin importar el riesgo. Deseaba que todo el mundo se enterara, que supieran de su devoción y nadie tuviera duda de que en su vida, el centro, lo primero y lo último, era él; que jamás haría nada que lo pusiera en peligro, no jugaría con sus sentimientos ni volvería a ser el bastardo egoísta que alguna vez se dejó vencer por sus celos. Antepondría su felicidad antes de su deseo de estar con él, estaba dispuesto incluso a dejarlo ir si es que eso le hacía feliz. Esa era su definición de amor, ahora que lo había visto a través de Nimrod.

Sin embargo la mañana llegó, y con ella, el mal presagio. Zeno liberó su En, rodeando por completo el edificio. Ambos Zoldyck despertaron de inmediato, cuando sintieron el poder de su abuelo.

—Illu…

—Lo sé.

No tenían opción, si su abuelo había procedido de ese modo sólo podía deberse a que él ya lo sabía todo. Zeno no realizaba esa clase de advertencias sin motivo alguno. Sólo les estaba diciendo que no se movieran, que ni se atrevieran a engañarlo porque él ya lo sabía todo. Dieron por un hecho que ya habían tomado a Alluka, y en efecto así lo era. Ella en esos momentos se encontraba sedada, y protegida, a cargo de un grupo de mayordomos.

—No tengas miedo, Kil —besó su frente— con calma levántate y ponte un poco más de ropa, no quiero que nadie más te vea desnudo.

Pero Killua ya estaba nervioso, su abuelo no tendría misericordia de ambos, sin importar lo que alegaran. No quería levantarse de los brazos de su amado sin saber cuándo volvería a ellos. Si es que volvía.

—Estaremos bien.

—Illumi… todavía no domino el idioma, sólo sé unas pocas palabras.

—No importa. El abuelo confía en ti, no te hará nada.

«Eso es lo peor», pensó el albino. No soportaría la idea de saber que torturarían a su hermano mientras que él estaba sentado del otro lado del pasillo como si nada ocurriera.

—No quiero dejarte.

—No lo harás. Sólo te vestirás y hablaremos con el abuelo con calma.

No había forma alguna de que eso ocurriera. Sólo quería que el menor se levantara y obedeciera; su abuelo sólo les estaba dando tiempo como una cuenta regresiva antes de que él apareciera y arruinara sus planes.

Killua le sonrió forzadamente, con mucho dolor se levantó de la cama, y se vistió. Illumi también aprovechó para colocarse algo que le cubriera el torso. Observó de momento la mirada de angustia del niño y se sintió terrible. Él no estaría pasando por eso de no ser por su culpa, por su deseo, Killua no estaría sufriendo si tan sólo él hubiese resistido el deseo. Se lamentaba en silencio, y fingía su sonrisa para calmarlo.

Killua no lo resistió, volvió a la cama donde Illumi estaba, y de rodillas dio un último beso a su amante. Quería decirle que estaban juntos en eso, que él no le traicionaría por nada del mundo y se esforzaría por salvarlo. Su hermano le correspondió, abrazándolo por la cintura, conscientes del riesgo que ése beso representaba, su abuelo de seguro estaba notando la excesiva cercanía entre ambos. Sólo le confirmaban sus sospechas.

—Illumi —murmuró, apretando la camisa de su hermano— ¿cómo se dice…?

La puerta sonó, su abuelo estaba afuera, y antes de que alguno se moviese la perilla comenzó a girar. Pese a que habían puesto seguro para evitar incidentes con Alluka, su abuelo se había puesto de acuerdo con el personal para conseguir una llave propia y abrir sin hacer escándalo. El anciano se mostró con un par de mayordomos que miraban al suelo, avergonzados de encontrar a los dos hermanos en esa situación. Juntos, sobre la cama, con Illumi abrazando al menor, quien estaba de rodillas sosteniéndose por los hombros del mayor.

El sobresalto de ambos sólo delataba lo apenados que ambos debían estar por ser descubiertos, por más que disimularan que no ocurría nada entre ellos.

—Killua —le llamó Zeno— acércate.

El tono autoritario sólo le demostraba lo molesto que estaba, que ni siquiera podía contenerse. Estaban en un riesgo absoluto por ser descubiertos en esas circunstancias. El chiquillo apretó la tela de la ropa de su hermano, e Illumi acarició su espalda para alentarlo.

—Quita tus asquerosas manos de Killua, Illumi.

—Ve con el abuelo —susurró, pero evidentemente el niño no quería hacerlo, no deseaba separarse de él, escondió su rostro atemorizado en el cuello del morocho, y él respondió con más caricias suaves en su espalda.

—¡¿No me están escuchando?! —pese a lo enfurecido que estaba, no quería atacarlos físicamente. Si el niño estaba pasando por una situación uso de Nen manipulador, existía un riesgo de lastimarlo mentalmente si no obraba correctamente.

—¡No iré!, ¡no! —exclamó, asustado. No quería que lastimaran a su ser más amado. No debía permitirlo.

—Kil, escucha al abuelo. No lo hagas más difícil.

—¿Quieres que te tome por la fuerza, Killua?, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

—Abuelo…

—Tienes tres segundos.

 _ **Yuuki! No son adorables los celos de Killua? 3 son un encanto. Illumi no es puto, ha estado sólo con... con... Hisoka, el viejillo abogado (que seguro ni recuerdas), dos orgías, Joab, no recuerdo si otra orgía... y ya! Y sí, Chrollo es malo, pobre Kalluto bebé. Ya voy para allá :) a ver qué tal me va.**_

 _ **Cuídense mucho, francamente no creo actualizar hasta después de regresar de mi viaje, y haré un pequeño experimento para ver si alguien me lee por acá... estaré avisando sobre la siguiente actualización a través de mi Tumblr loveovershimja y mi fanpage de facebook xD que hice para guardar tonterías loveoverxshimja. Bueno... nos vemos!.'.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ya sé... yo esperaba NO publicar hoy, pero me siento con ganas de matarme so...**_

 _ **HADOS**_

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

 _ **.'.**_

Zeno se aproximó a los chicos dando un paso al frente; Illumi bajó la mano con la que sostenía al menor, mirando fijamente al anciano para mostrarle su rendición. Era hora de que Killua entendiera que debían obedecer a su abuelo o si no se pondrían en una situación peor.

—No tengas miedo, Illumi —le dijo en secreto, comprendiendo que pronto tendría que separarse, aun así, no quería apartarse sin darle confianza.

Zeno, turbado por la imagen frente a sus ojos, no logró escuchar lo que el menor dijo, sólo observó la sonrisa del morocho cuando asentía como si fuera algo que era obvio lo que le decía.

Killua se mordía el labio, ansioso por regresar a los brazos de su amado y, con una suprema cautela se separó de Illumi, mirándolo en todo momento a los ojos; quería perderse en la noche de su mirada que le hablaba de un amor paciente, listo para dejarlo partir sin derramar una lágrima que amargara su recuerdo. Illumi se mantenía con una firmeza inspiradora que ayudaba al albino a perder el contacto entre sus cuerpos ya acostumbrados de estar unidos. Killua bajó de la cama, sintiendo la dulce mirada de su hermano clavada en su perfil, y escuchó a Illumi bajar del colchón para colocarse al otro extremo. Ninguno se atrevió a proferir palabra.

Zeno los observaba con reprobación, apretando los dientes con furia contenida, pero sobre todo, deseoso de lograr que Killua le diera el espacio suficiente para hacer trizas al morocho; Illumi, justamente la persona a quien más recelo le guardaba y que ahora comprobaba su maldad. Los mayordomos se colocaron a ambos lados del albino, para asegurarse de que no hiciera nada estúpido, tomando una distancia prudente y sin tocarlo; no fuese que el muchacho, sensible por la situación, hiciera una muestra inapropiada de su furia asesina contra ellos.

—Siempre supe que eras un asco de ser humano, nunca dudé de la maldad de tu corazón —le dijo a Illumi con todo su odio—. Debí de haberte matado hace muchos años.

—¡Ni siquiera te atrevas! —le advirtió el albino, la electricidad de su _Nen_ se hizo visible por unos segundos como amenaza de lo que era capaz de hacer si el anciano intentaba tocar a su hermano— No vuelvas a hablarle de ese modo.

—¡Cállate, maldita sea! No quiero oír tu voz —no obstante, Zeno estaba bastante alterado, no quería que Killua lo defendiera, quería que reclamara y pidiera justicia, quería sentirse libre de acabar con el hijo mayor de Silva y asegurarse de que Killua estuviese a salvo. Darse cuenta de que estaría solo en eso le molestaba a tal grado que no quería que Killua dijera alguna palabra o no podía garantizar que se contendría de matar a Illumi. Lo último que deseaba era escuchar que el niño defendiera a lo que él consideraba, era lo peor que existía en la familia. El loco, pederasta, Illumi Zoldyck.

El aura de su abuelo le impuso y perdió la capacidad de enfrentarlo. Killua se llenó de terror ante la posibilidad de perder a Illumi frente a sus ojos; se arrepintió por completo de haberse puesto de pie, le parecía que el amor de su vida estaba indefenso delante de un increíble Zoldyck, fuerte y con mucha autoridad. Buscó su mirada, pero no la halló, Illumi estaba sin ninguna expresión, mirando a su abuelo.

—Me repugnas, Illumi. No te mataré, pero ahora no me importa lo que diga Silva, haré lo que más nos convenga. Así me desharé de ti.

—Abuelo, no… —quiso dar un paso para llamar la atención de su abuelo, pero éste le detuvo.

—Que cierres la maldita boca —levantó la mano, a punto de golpear al menor, pero resistió.

Zeno se giró para encarar a Illumi, quería asustarlo con su expresión de odio, pero el muchacho permanecía impávido ante las circunstancias; lo cual le hacía odiarlo más, lo sentía como una burla contra su amenaza.

—¡Deja de controlarlo!, ¿no ves lo que has hecho?, este niño no tendría por qué estar protegiéndote. Nadie debería protegerte, eres sólo una carga para la familia. Una vergüenza.

—No lo estoy controlando de ningún modo —por primera vez Illumi se atrevió a decir algo a su favor.

Killua se relajó al escucharlo defenderse, conocía demasiado bien a su hermano, sabía que no era la clase de persona que se complicaba mucho para resolver un conflicto, y temía que Illumi dejara que lo pisotearan con tal de evadir la discusión con su abuelo.

—¿Esperas que te crea semejante estupidez? No, ahora mismo nos vamos a Tierra Sagrada.

Killua entró en pánico, él comprendía bien lo que eso significaba. No soportó más, sus celos no permitirían que su abuelo emprendiera con sus amenazas.

Pese a los temores del albino y la furia de Zeno, la realidad era que Illumi no hablaba porque sabía de antemano que su abuelo no le creería, por más que le expusiera las cosas, no serviría de nada. De igual modo, él reconocía su mal, independientemente de que Killua fuese o no su hermano, era apenas un muchacho, no debía estar experimentando una relación de ese tipo a tal edad; ante eso, consideraba no tener ningún argumento válido para defenderse. Además, el anciano se había empeñado en su contra desde hace mucho tiempo y sólo le quedaba aceptar su castigo, en espera de encontrar un desliz que le permitiera una oportunidad para convencerlo de escuchar sus palabras; aparte de eso, todavía contaba con una variable más: la decisión de Killua de actuar o no a su favor. No podía controlar la voluntad de su hermano menor, ya no era como que usara agujas en su contra para mantenerlo en algún estado de ánimo constante, Killua decidiría por su cuenta y desconocía si esto le perjudicaría o le ayudaría en algo.

Ante la amenaza, Killua se apresuró sobre su abuelo, lo tomó del brazo y con fuerza lo apretó. Los mayordomos cerca de él se prepararon para separarlo, pero su abuelo los detuvo mirándolos amenazadoramente. Quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar el albino con tal de defender al pederasta de su hermano.

—Abuelo, por favor, por favor, escúchame. Sólo una vez, escucha lo que tengo que decir y evalúalo. Después de eso, haz lo que desees y yo no me opondré. Te lo ruego.

Imploraba conteniendo sus lágrimas; en el momento en que se echara a llorar su abuelo lo tomaría como una mala señal y culparía a su hermano de su tristeza; suficientes problemas tenía ya Illumi como para cargar también con sus lágrimas. En lugar de eso, mostró toda su determinación, no soltaría a su abuelo hasta tener una respuesta positiva.

—Te lo ruego.

Los ojos negros de Illumi se clavaron en él; compasivo, sufría en silencio por todo el pesar que le provocaba a su pequeño hermano, no deseaba que el chico se esforzara de ese modo; si pudiese le evitaría toda clase de problemas a lo largo de su vida.

—Killua… —murmuró y miró amenazante a Illumi, reclamándole así que su hermano se sacrificara tanto por una escoria como él.

—Sólo ésta vez —suplicó nuevamente, temblando de la desesperación por captar la atención de su abuelo.

Al fin logró lo que quiso, y despertó la compasión del enfurecido Zoldyck. Era su nieto, su más adorado nieto, el heredero de los Zoldyck. Esperaba que al escuchar al albino, se encontrara con una historia que justificara un castigo tal que hiciese arrepentirse a Illumi para toda la vida. Consideró que darle la oportunidad no era tan malo si lo veía así, eso y que su intención desde el principio había sido interrogarlo para comprender lo que había estado sucediendo.

—De acuerdo —se relajó— pero no aquí, nos iremos a Tierra Sagrada y en el camino…

—¡No!, no le hagas nada a Illumi, sólo espera, ¿sí? Escucha mi historia y después, si aún quieres seguir con tu plan…

—Killua, ¿por qué quieres eso?

Se sentía frustrado de verlo tan aferrado a defender lo indefendible, le daba la impresión de estar hablando con un niño frágil y asustado. Él no deseaba lastimarlo, eran familia, no le haría nada peor de lo que Illumi ya le había hecho, era incapaz de comprender por qué tanta insistencia.

—Sé lo que te digo. Te conviene escucharme.

—De cualquier modo nos iremos, no hablaremos de asuntos de familia en este sitio. De aquí en adelante no tendrán permitido estar juntos, ni comunicarse de ningún modo.

Killua tembló; Zeno lo sintió a través de sus manos que sostenían aun su brazo. No quería apartarse de su hermano sin garantizarle que estaría al menos a salvo. Illumi miró hacia el suelo, intentando ignorar lo que vendría, no sólo dejar de ver a su pequeño copo de nieve, sino que tendría que enfrentarse a su abuelo a solas.

—D-de acuerdo —aceptó el albino. Miró a Illumi, esperando su aprobación, un poco de esperanza en que todo saldría bien.

—Perfecto, entonces, Mir, Gary, lleven a Killua al auto —ordenó, y ambos mayordomos tomaron amablemente al niño, el cual lucía tan desesperado que sintieron lástima por su condición.

Killua no dejó de ver a Illumi, quien ahora le dirigía una mirada de confort, alentándolo a seguir adelante, quería que lo último que viera en él fuera su confianza en que todo estaría bien. Entonces, el albino alcanzó a escuchar un sonido especial, uno que su abuelo y el resto del personal no entenderían del mismo modo, pero que él sí que lo hizo porque era una palabra que era sólo para él, una palabra que sintió hasta los huesos. Un cosquilleo en su cuerpo acompañado de una sensación de calidez y seguridad, como si le hubiera envuelto en una capa de amor y protección, incluso se ruborizó. Con pasos lentos, y mirando por última vez a su hermano, salió del cuarto.

Había sido un "te quiero" en el idioma del edén.

En cuanto avanzó unos metros escuchó un golpe, un ruido sordo que traspasó la puerta. Su abuelo había golpeado a su hermano; quiso regresar y defenderlo, pero los mayordomos lo detuvieron amablemente, le sugirieron que por su propio bien y el de su hermano, hiciera caso. Le recordaron que apenas había hecho un trato con Zeno, que esperara con paciencia su turno para arreglar las cosas. Su oportunidad para hacerse escuchar por Zeno era única, y hacerlo enojar volviendo al cuarto para defenderlo sería el peor escenario; imaginarlo incluso le provocaba escalofríos, pero dejar a Illumi a expensas del enfurecido anciano le hacía temblar de miedo. Deseaba que su hermano se comportara de forma altanera, que se hiciera el indignado y pidiera ser tratado con decencia, pero sobre todo, que se defendiera, sin embargo ahora sabía bien quién era Illumi. El todo bien portado y perfecto hermano mayor que asumiría la responsabilidad sin quejarse.

Killua bajó hasta la salida y vio dos camionetas negras esperando por ellos. Subió a la que le señalaron y lo primero que vio fue a Alluka, que yacía recostada boca arriba sobre el asiento trasero con una manta cubriendo sus piernas, y un par de chicas vigilándola; agradeció que su abuelo se tomara la molestia de llevar mujeres para la ocasión. Killua se sentó frente a la chica, y esperó con la mente en blanco, mirando a la nada, no quería pensar o si no rompería su resistencia. Lo único que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento fue cuando vio que un grupo de mayordomos bajaba rodeando a alguien que para colmo estaba cubierto por una sábana oscura, de inmediato intuyó que era Illumi; tuvo la tentación de salir del auto pero aguantó, todavía no lograba asimilar de dónde sacaba tantas fuerzas para no correr detrás de él, sabía que debía estar herido y preocupado, igual que él; no quería incrementar sus castigos al fallar a las reglas de su abuelo.

Zeno descargó su furia contra el muchacho, aunque no por completo; le había propinado una paliza tal que por un momento creyó que lo mataría; para colmo el muchacho no respondió, sólo protegió su vida, cuidando que no le golpeara muy duro en zonas peligrosas, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo, cosa que agradecía, porque de ver resistencia, él se habría puesto mucho más firme en eso de tratarlo de forma cruel y las cosas hubieran resultado horrendas. De hecho, había descubierto que no podía hablar con Illumi, estaba tan furioso que lo único que podía hacer era golpearlo e insultarlo, pues para él era muy claro: Illumi se había buscado su propio mal; no podía asumir que Killua estaba voluntariamente con él. Así que su violencia estaba totalmente justificada.

—Nos vamos —el albino escuchó que daban la orden.

Se puso de rodillas mirando por el vidrio de atrás de la camioneta, buscando ver algo, lo que sea, y enterarse del estado de su hermano. Quería llorar, pero estaba tan preocupado que no lo hizo.

Miró a su hermana fijamente, se preguntaba su destino; lo que pasaría con ella, con Illumi, con él, ahora todos sabían lo que sucedía entre ellos dos, y de seguro todo el mundo lo estaba malinterpretando. Eso le hacía sentir mal, porque era fácil asumir que era todo culpa del morocho, como siempre, era fácil culparle, pero él no quería que esta vez las cosas fueran así, no tan fácilmente.

Alluka despertó como a una hora y media de camino; la vio abrir los ojos con lentitud, y sintió que su corazón se oprimía contra su pecho.

—¿Hermano? —ella le llamó, asustada por descubrir la situación en la que estaba, reconoció de inmediato a la gente, las vestimentas típicas de los mayordomos; la mirada de su hermano sólo le hizo temer lo peor.

—Allu… ka —su voz se cortó.

Se echó sobre ella y escondió su rostro en su ropa, mientras que ella le abrazaba instintivamente. La chica cayó en cuenta lo que esto significaba, que no sólo los habían descubierto, también estaban ahora separados. Killua no lloraba, y eso le preocupaba porque su hermano tenía mal comportamiento cuando resistía mucho a sus sentimientos y eso podía repercutir en todos a su alrededor, tarde o temprano. Se acomodó de forma que él quedara sentado justo a su lado, recargando su cabeza en su hombro y le abrazó protectoramente, acariciando su mano. En silencio, Killua veía por la ventana, hasta que dejó caer un par de lágrimas.

—Él no hizo nada malo…

—Lo sé.

—Illumi…

Tenía un pesar muy grande en su corazón y suponía que Illumi debía estarlo pasando peor; en su mente sólo pensaba eso, sólo tenía espacio para el sufrimiento de él, en los golpes que su abuelo le había dado, en sus palabras antes de salir de cuarto y la angustia lo consumía, quería regresar en el tiempo y ser más cuidadoso.

Los mayordomos a su alrededor lo veían anonadados, muchos de ellos consideraban que su actitud se debía a que estaba bajo el control de mayor, era mucho más sencillo creer eso a que Killua llorara por el destino de su hermano mayor.

Alluka tomó su mano, le dolía mucho verlo así, quería consolarlo, asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que sólo sería una fase más, pero no tenía argumentos. Se le ocurrió que quizá, aprovechando un poco su libertad ella podría ir a verlo y averiguar su estado, para así mantener tranquilo a su hermano, pero primero debía ver las consecuencias que ella misma enfrentaría. Por el momento debía enfocarse en el bienestar del albino.

Illumi veía hacia adelante, su labio sangraba, sentía la sangre caliente resbalando por su frente y constantemente se limpiaba para que no le estorbara en el rostro; sus ropas destazadas eran señal de que también tendría heridas en otras partes de su cuerpo, pero sólo pensaba en la mirada triste de Killua al salir del cuarto y sus ojos llenos de dolor. ¿Por qué no hizo algo más para ayudarlo?, se lo preguntaba, no podía concebir la idea de estar ahí sentado frente a su abuelo, y no haber hecho más para calmar a su niño. La sangre sólo le recordaba lo inútil que había sido, un precio justo por no haberlo cuidado como era debido. Killua debía estar preocupado, angustiado y conociéndolo, estaría perdido entre sus emociones.

Volvió a limpiarse la sangre que resbalaba cerca de su ojo derecho y maldijo en voz baja. No le importaba que lo hirieran, estaba preparado para eso y más, pero ver a Killua sufrir, era imperdonable. Fuera quien fuera, incluso él mismo, no dejaría que las cosas se quedaran así. Debido a que su abuelo lo escudriñaba con la mirada, queriendo intimidarlo mientras él intentaba ajustar sus ideas, optó por cerrar los ojos y esperar a que el viaje terminara.

Llegaron a las instalaciones de los mayordomos, la reconoció al asomarse de reojo por la ventana; no era un lugar al que fuera muy seguido, pero era fácil de reconocer. Era un edificio grande, situado a las afueras de una ciudad, lo suficientemente apartadas para no llamar la atención y con un terreno amplio a su alrededor para garantizar el entrenamiento privado de su personal. El bajó primero de la camioneta, seguido del abuelo Zoldyck, y llegaron hasta el cuarto donde estaría recluido por los próximos días. Zeno todavía no tenía la capacidad de dirigirle palabra alguna, sólo deseaba herirlo, así que ordenó que se le encerrara con la más alta seguridad posible y se marchó a esperar que su ira pasara.

Killua fue conducido de la mano de su hermana otra recamara, rodeados por completo del servicio privado de Zeno, para garantizar así que los dos jóvenes llegaran a salvo a su destino. Era demasiado extraño que un grupo de Zoldyck visitaran las instalaciones de los mayordomos, pero esta era una ocasión especial; sólo el personal de Zeno sabía el motivo de su visita, el resto se quedaría en la incógnita. Killua llegó a la habitación y le pidieron que permaneciera ahí junto a su hermana mientras que el abuelo regresaba; cosa que no ocurrió nunca, Zeno no tenía la capacidad de calmarse debido a la fuerte impresión que conllevaba encontrar a sus nietos cometiendo incesto. Pasó todo el día encerrado en una oficina mientras que Killua y Alluka se les daba toda la atención posible. Killua a duras penas comió, la chica lo forzó a hacerlo, y luego los llevaron de vuelta a sus habitaciones, para que pasaran.

Illumi sólo fue encerrado en un cuarto. Zeno ordenó que no abrieran por nada del mundo, y que sólo se aseguraran de que el muchacho permaneciera en ese cuarto durante todo el tiempo que él señalara. Así que Illumi no comió, no bebió nada, ni recibió atención médica. De todos modos, estaba bastante preocupado por Killua como para pensar en esos detalles.

Pasaron tres largos días más, Killua no podía dormir de sólo pensar en que Illumi estaba solo y posiblemente triste; se torturaba con la idea de que fuese tratado con el desprecio de toda la vida, tanto que ya al segundo día se negó a comer, ni insistiéndole aceptó, y permaneció en silencio para preocupación de los que le rodeaban. Sólo quería ver a su hermano o a su abuelo, al que fuera, deseaba poder convencer al anciano de la inocencia de Illumi.

Zeno se recuperó de su ira al tercer día, por el bien de toda la familia, se había dedicado a evaluar la situación. Si él había perdido el control de sí mismo, se imaginaba que Silva sería peor, así que debía proceder con suprema precaución o sólo atraería la desgracia a todos. Más que hablar con Killua, deseaba remover cualquier daño que Illumi le hubiera provocado; consideraba inútil hablar con el albino bajo manipulación de su hermano. Killua hablaba convencido de hacer algo correcto, su relación incestuosa había sido totalmente normalizada en su mente. Lo que más le molestaba era la falta de respuesta de Illumi, por una parte lo agradecía porque no hubiese soportado el deseo de lastimarlo, no obstante reconocía que cualquier respuesta hubiese sido mejor guía para tomar sus decisiones; verlo altanero o poner un poco de resistencia a sus golpes, le hubiese bastado, pero en lugar de eso actuó como un mártir, dejándose golpear al tiempo que protegía las partes vitales de su cuerpo; se dejó insultar, ridiculizar e incluso no debatió en sus reclamos. Se quedó en silencio, recibiendo todo el castigo como si con eso pudiera limpiar sus culpas. Ni siquiera había disfrutado golpearle por verlo como un niño arrepentido de sus acciones, le incomodaba y su imagen no lo dejaba en paz.

Un equipo especialista de médicos acudió a su llamado, reunió a un excelente grupo de exorcistas de _Nen_ a atender al menor. Les explicó que estaban buscando cualquier rastro de _Nen_ en el muchacho, que debía retirar todo el Nen que estuviera ejerciendo control en su cuerpo. Se aseguró de que los médicos comprendieran la complejidad de la situación y los llevó hasta el cuarto donde el niño estaba.

—¡Abuelo! —exclamó cuando lo vio entrar a su recámara, pero luego se encontró con el equipo de médicos que venía detrás de él, y retrocedió— ¿qué ocurre?, te he estado esperando desde hace días.

—Killua, el equipo de médicos va a remover el _Nen_ que te ha estado controlando todo este tiempo.

—¡¿Cuál estúpido _Nen_?!, ¡no tengo nada de eso!

—No levantes la maldita voz. Ahora obedece.

—No.

La furia del albino reapareció, su abuelo le había hecho esperar todos esos días sólo para que al final le demostrara que no había prestado atención a lo que le había pedido. Tan sólo pedía ser escuchado, pero Zeno había llegado con un equipo de médicos sin consultarle nada, ni darle oportunidad de hablar.

—Si uno de ellos se atreve a acercarse a mí, lo mataré —amenazó con seriedad.

—Killua… —pero Zeno no estaba de humor para tratar con un chiquillo rebelde.

—Te pedí que me escucharas. Te lo pedí, ¿dónde está Illumi?

—Está en la isla —contestó tajante.

Su sangre hirvió.

—Me largo entonces, no sirve de nada hacerte caso —su piel comenzó a lanzar chispas, estaba a punto de usar su habilidad _Nen_ para huir, y Zeno comprendió su error. No le servía de nada hacer rabiar al pequeño albino si se suponía que estaba ahí para ayudarlo, por más que detestara a Illumi debía tener una actitud neutral hasta que Killua volviese en sí.

—Está en el cuarto de arriba, ¿feliz?, bien, cálmate y…

—Iré al cuarto.

—Si vas, harás que esto empeore, ¿quieres eso?, llamaré a Silva. Aún no le aviso nada.

Dejó su _Nen_ a un lado, además estaba poniendo en riesgo a su hermana y no tardaba en recibir una amenaza al respecto.

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que él está ahí y no en la isla?

—Yo lo estoy vigilando —contestó rápido e intentó ignorar más esa conversación—. Killua, necesito que estos médicos te revisen y remuevan el _Nen_ que te está controlando. Este no eres tú, tienes que comprender esto. Sé que es difícil, pero hazme caso.

El menor se echó sobre la cama para hacer berrinche y cerró los ojos, estaba harto de recibir órdenes sin tener nada a cambio.

—No cooperaré en nada, si tú no cumples con lo que te pedí.

Los médicos esperaban, no quería hacerles perder el tiempo ni ver una discusión entre él y su nieto. Así que pidió que guiaran al equipo a otra sala, a esperar a que él y su nieto terminaran su discusión, después de todo, había sido su culpa el haber llegado ahí sin avisar al albino lo que ocurriría, no estaba pensando las cosas con coherencia.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto, tomó una silla que estaba junto a un escritorio, y se repitió mentalmente lo absurdo que sería hablar con un niño que estaba afectado por un _Nen_ manipulador, pero esto era algo que hacía por amor a su familia, con tal de mantenerlo tranquilo y se dejara revisar por su equipo.

—Bien, aquí estoy, explícame lo que tengas qué explicar. Sólo tienes esta oportunidad, si no logras convencerme, entonces esta noche llevaré a Illumi a la isla, ¿entendido?

Tragó saliva, una oportunidad era poco, pero no lo echaría a perder por miedo. Concentró toda su mente en todas las palabras que estaba planeando decir para salvar a su hermano, se sentó en la cama y comenzó con su explicación. Le contó a su abuelo la historia del hombre de _Nen_ , el motivo que le había llevado a ayudarlo, el lazo que compartía el hombre y la mujer de la Y, el problema de la hermandad; pasó entonces a explicar el deseo de Illumi, el cual fue el más difícil de explicar; entre más explicaba, notaba como el semblante de su abuelo cambiaba en segundos para parecer una expresión menos dura, pero que no lograba entender.

Para el horror de Zeno, la historia encajaba perfectamente en todos sus conocimientos sobre Kikyo, hasta donde Silva y él tenían entendido, ella había roto un voto importante que mantenía un sello vital en la hermandad. Esa había sido la razón por la que Alluka fue considerada peligrosa desde su infancia, porque la hermandad misma había confirmado que ella había heredado el monstruo de Nen, pero desconocían los pormenores del asunto de Kikyo, y él sabía que información había sido omitida deliberadamente. Llevaba años investigándolo sin éxito alguno, moviéndose entre sus contactos de la hermandad, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a contarle la verdad. Ahora, justo frente a sus ojos estaba ese niño que sabía todo lo que él siempre luchó por averiguar. El problema era que, visto desde ese punto, estaba implicando cierto grado de inocencia en las acciones de Illumi al mantener una relación con su hermano menor, a la vez que hablaba del fascinante acto heroico que Killua había hecho por él para traerlo de vuelta. Contra esas dos cosas no quería oponerse.

—¿Abuelo?

Se quedó pensando en el daño que su nieto mayor había recibido. No sólo con los golpes que le propinó, sino a lo largo de su vida con una entidad de _Nen_ dominándole. Killua no le contó la historia de la vida de Illumi, sólo habló de los asuntos de la entidad, y algunos detalles emocionales de su hermano y él; sin embargo, Zeno la conocía e intuía las cosas. Desde hacía años que había notado lo muy poco apreciado que Illumi era, siempre consideró que se debía a que el muchacho no se esforzaba por tener una relación con nadie más, por ello le era fácil juzgarlo, pero una cosa era lo que todos creían y otra la verdad.

—¿Abuelo? —escuchó el llamado.

—Bien, he escuchado tu historia —y sin embargo, no le convenía demostrar lo muy consternado que estaba por el relato—, pero no te creo.

Sintió que su corazón se rompía, no podía aceptar que su abuelo rechazara su historia tan fácilmente y perder a Illumi.

—¡Pero es la verdad! No importa si me crees o no, es la verdad.

—El hecho de que diga que no te crea, no quiere decir que no te daré una oportunidad —aclaró.

Killua sintió que el mundo daba vueltas, se recargó en sus rodillas, mirando al suelo.

—Escúchame Kil, quiero que los médicos te revisen, si no hay absolutamente ningún rastro de _Nen_ en tu cuerpo, te daré una oportunidad más, corroboraré tu historia y si es verdad, entonces tomaré una decisión basada en eso.

Estaba seguro de que no estaba siendo controlado, así que asintió con la cabeza. Respiró profundo. Su abuelo acarició sus cabellos, como una forma de darle un poco de ánimo, cosa que agradeció, por lo menos podría tomar ventaja de ese lazo con el anciano, y luego llamaron de vuelta a los médicos.

La inspección se llevó a cabo tal como estaba planeada. Era bochornoso para Killua tener que usar sólo una delgada bata como única cubierta durante toda la inspección, más porque los médicos, aún con guantes, pasaban sus manos por su cuerpo y le hacían incomodar constantemente. El jefe de los médicos le aseveró que si era demasiado insoportable podrían detenerse un momento y cambiar el personal para que él pudiera relajarse. Lo que menos querían era hacer sentir mal a un menor de edad, eso dañaría su buena reputación.

Zeno se marchó a realizar una llamada urgente. No había nadie dentro de la hermandad de los Iluminados que le hablara con la verdad, no obstante, guardaba una amistad con alguien en particular que le solía ayudar a deducir la verdad. Un buen amigo en quien confiaba plenamente, gracias a las constantes muestras de lealtad que se tenían mutuamente.

—Dalozza, ¿estás ocupado?

—¿Zeno?, ¿eres tú?, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de ti, amigo. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Dalozza se había vuelto amigo de Zeno tras el suceso con Kikyo. Al inicio la única intención del tipo era mantener vigilada a Kikyo desde una fuente confiable como el mismo Zeno Zoldyck, y con el tiempo se dio cuenta que el venerable Zoldyck estaba dispuesto a compartir información con él de forma voluntaria y que por lo tanto, era mejor ofrecer su sincera amistad con él, desde entonces, ambos se compartían información manteniendo un margen adecuado de precaución.

—Lamento acudir a ti en este momento de necesidad, pero no tengo a nadie más.

—Creo saber a qué vas…

—¿Sabías tú sobre el asunto de mi nieto?

Hubo un silencio prolongado, sólo podía significar algo negativo y Zeno lo sabía, no podía más que esperar lo peor.

—El hombre de la Y —escuchó que contestaba con pesar en su corazón. Dalozza no era feliz sabiendo cosas intimas de la vida de su amigo sin que éste estuviese enterado; aunque consideró que si él era el destinado a decírselo, entonces asumiría la responsabilidad.

Zeno recibió su confirmación, las palabras de su amigo eran determinantes, pero aún tenía miedo de que el relato de Killua estuviera envuelto entre verdades y mentiras.

—Mi nieto, mis dos nietos, ¿sabes sobre ello?

Dalozza miró al suelo de la sala en la que estaba. Contuvo la respiración un momento figurando la manera de decir las cosas sin sonar terrible.

—Ha sido por el bien de todos. Por tu propio bien inclusive.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible?, ¿cómo…?

El relato de Killua pesaba una tonelada en su consciencia. Saber que toda su vida la llevó maltratando a un chico que necesitaba su protección, le hacía verse ridículo e incoherente, ¿cómo podía decir que unificaba a la familia y cortaba lo malo, cuando estaba rechazando a un muchacho que en su origen era perfectamente funcional y estable?

—Si me permites la sugerencia… apóyalos. Sé lo difícil que es, pero si no lo haces, si los separas, el hombre de la Y volverá, y con él la desgracia. En el caso de que sea así, nosotros, yo a la cabeza, iremos tras él, y morirá tanto él, como tu otro nieto, el menor, el que posee a la mujer de la Y.

Zeno ya sabía de la mujer de la Y, desde el momento en que descubrieron que el comportamiento de la chica se debía a las costumbres de la madre. Debido a la noble naturaleza de Semiramis, creyó que era posible controlarla y así usar su poder a favor de la familia. Ahora no le quedaba duda del inconveniente que sería para la familia, mejor valía que Alluka permaneciera apagada, no despertar a la criatura que controlaba a Illumi, y la única forma de hacerlo era controlando la convivencia entre Illumi y Killua.

—Killua no soportará ambas perdidas —concluyó.

—No lo sé, pero sí te diré que si controlamos a Illumi, hay esperanza de que aprendamos a usar sus habilidades de _Nen_ ancestral, él es la mejor muestra de _Nen_ ancestral en el mundo. Un chico cuyo _Nen_ ancestral ya no yace en un objeto, sino en él mismo, y cuya entidad es perfectamente inteligente y funcional. Tenemos mucho que aprender de él… o dime, ¿preferirías que matáramos a tus dos nietos?

La respuesta era sencilla. No, por supuesto que no quería eso. Jamás se atrevería a desaparecer a los dos hijos de Silva, menos por causa de una pena como la del incesto.

—Nunca imaginé que Killua llegaría a esto…

Dalozza no iba a hablar sobre la carta de los amantes. Ese era terreno peligroso, si accidentalmente Killua se entraba de ello, aparecería la posibilidad de perder el efecto y por lo tanto, el plan se echaría por la borda. Cuidaría con su propia vida el trato pactado con la hermandad.

—Si él lo hace, ¿cuánto más tú lo deberías hacer?, él ha sido un valiente. Descubrió en su camino algo que adora de su hermano. No los lastimes sólo por eso… bueno, es sólo mi punto de vista.

—Eso lo dices porque no quieres perder tú experimento —se adelantó Zeno a deducir—, pero es cierto que Killua ha sido un valiente. Se ha esmerado mucho en reparar el daño que cree que nosotros cometimos contra su hermano. Yo creo que me hace falta más información…

Dalozza suspiró, deseaba contarle la verdad a su amigo, pero no era posible. Tan sólo le dejaría pistas para que él dedujera lo que tenía derecho a saber.

—Ellos dos hacen bien al estar juntos, protegen a la sociedad y a los intereses de todos al hacerlo. No sólo eso, se protegen a sí mismos. Tú no podrías enfrentar a Nimrod en su máxima expresión. Las cartas declararon que se amarían, Killua lo defenderá y cuidará. Si tu intentas separarlos, él será el primero en oponerse a ti.

Tocó el punto principal que Zeno estaba temiendo y con eso terminó de convencer al hombre en seguir sus instrucciones.

—Lo sé… —suspiró— hablaré con Illumi, quiero ver hasta qué punto ambos están dispuestos a llegar con tal de seguir juntos. Si puedo asegurarme de que esto no es un juego experimental por parte de ambos, ni que se dejarán a la primera oportunidad, aprobaré la relación. Si van a estar juntos, lo harán bien.

Ni siquiera él supo de dónde salió tanta determinación de su parte. Al menos llegó a una conclusión que proporcionaba el alivio a sus culpas. Al colgar la llamada, ya sabía lo siguiente que haría, lo mismo que le había dicho a su amigo, hablar con Illumi. Las pruebas de Killua tomarían cinco días, así que tenía tiempo de sobra antes de tener su conclusión, aunque a esas alturas estaba casi seguro del resultado final.

Según el relato de su nieto, el verdadero Illumi se encontraba incomunicado dentro la habitación que los mayordomos habían seleccionado; mientras que el autor de sus años de frustración e ira era Nimrod, y ése ya no estaba más en el plano existencial. El nieto que él conoció en su infancia estaba ahí encerrado en silencio, y si era así, entonces al fin tenía una explicación a su actitud pasiva cuando lo golpeó tan rudamente, siendo que estaba ya más acostumbrado a tratar con un muchacho altanero y frívolo. No se lamentaba por haberlo lastimado, porque sólo significaba que Illumi, y no otra persona más sostenía una relación enfermiza con un menor y la sola imagen le provocaba nauseas. Se lo planteó por el resto del día lo que haría, cómo actuaría con respecto a la situación, con la consciencia de que sus dos nietos no eran precisamente culpables de sus acciones.

A la noche siguiente, se dirigió al cuarto de su nieto mayor, hizo la señal para que los mayordomos les dejaran a solas e ingresó al cuarto. Vio al morocho sentarse de inmediato, con las sábanas manchadas de sangre, su ropa hecha trizas, sucio, hambriento y posiblemente enfermo, podía ver por el rojo de su piel que algunas de las heridas estaban comenzando a infectarse debido a la falta de higiene, el olor a sangre y pus le hicieron retroceder por un segundo. Llevaba días encerrado en un pequeño cuarto, con un baño que no contaba con una regadera para ducharse; no había ventilación y la humedad ya estaba afectando la salud del muchacho, tan sólo contaba una ventana que asolaba con el intenso verano y que era lo único que le permitiría escapar en caso de que fuera necesario.

—He escuchado el relato de boca de Killua —confesó mirando a su nieto con seriedad— y por supuesto que no le creo nada.

El rostro de Illumi era una clara señal de que no respondería nada de lo que se le exigiera. Cualquier información permanecería oculta, sería fútil entrevistarlo sin un plan.

—No tengo intención de herir al muchacho, se ha esforzado mucho por ti, pero esto es el colmo… los médicos están buscando el _Nen_ con el que lo estás controlando.

Quería hacerlo hablar, decir cualquier cosa que demostrara que estaba escuchando, le provocaba más ira con su actitud como sí no le importara lo que dijera.

—No tengo por qué tener misericordia de ti. Eres tú el único que ha estado jugando con sus sentimientos, provocándolo para que haga esto, para que caiga en tus manos. Debí suponer que lo harías un día, cuando te descubrí mientras lo tocabas de esa manera…

Illumi recordó el suceso, cuando Nimrod optó por intimidar al albino tocándolo de forma inapropiada, la imagen mental le provocaba unas ganas de clavarse una estaca en el corazón.

—Esto es lo que ocurrirá, como no es buena idea matarte, te llevaré a Tierra Sagrada, te entregaré a Joab. Él está más interesado en ti, si no quiere apadrinarte, le diré que te entregaré a Muath. Muath se moriría por tenerte, no importa lo que me ofrezcan, te quedarás con uno de los dos.

Y de nuevo ese silencio incómodo, como si hablara con la nada. Buscó en sus ojos algo, cualquier palabra, lo que fuera que le indicara que él estaba ahí.

—¿Es que acaso no piensas? —sintió que perdería el control otra vez y le propinaría otra paliza— ¿Es que acaso no te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?

—No. No me arrepiento. En tanto Killua mismo lo deseaba, no me arrepentiría nunca de hacer lo que considero que es mutuo.

Por fin habló, era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir algo. No era justo lo que deseaba escuchar, pero tampoco era el peor de los casos. Si no se arrepentía de sus acciones era porque las consideraba justas, y la única razón por la que Zeno estaba ahí, no era para detenerlos, sino para apreciar la relación desde otra perspectiva. Conocer lo que los tenía juntos y con ello encontrar un motivo para no luchar contra ellos, dado que estaría obligado a aceptarlo y necesitaba encontrar una forma de sobrellevarlo. Además, había llegado a la conclusión de que Killua mismo se había introducido la idea en la mente de hacerlo voluntario, a fin de que el dolor se volviera soportable. No era lo mismo acceder a tener esa relación de forma obligatoria, que por un deseo personal, esa idea le hacía sentir que tenía un compromiso con el joven heredero y necesitaba sacarle las palabras a Illumi sin importar el método.

—Ni creas que me voy dejar llevar por esas sandeces de que "Killua quería también", esto es sólo obra tuya. Como sea, está hecho, esta noche nos vamos a la isla, pero quiero que hagas una carta para él.

Se dio la vuelta, y sacó de entre sus bolsillos una pluma y una hoja mal doblada que luego entregó al morocho.

—Quiero que escribas una carta despidiéndote de él. Que le des motivos creíbles para disolver su relación. No cualquier cosa. Debes pensarlo bien, y que él no tenga dudas de que has sido tú quien decidió todo esto y te vas a esforzar porque así sea, ¿entendido?

Illumi miró la hoja y la pluma como si fueran la cosa más rara del mundo, las apretó en un puño y levantó la vista con dignidad.

—No lo haré. Killua se ha esforzado mucho por esto, no lo arruinaré sólo porque tú lo deseas.

Ahí estaba el niño que él conocía, el verdadero hijo de Silva. Illumi nunca fue un niño de palabras, era más de acciones. Uno fácil podía deducir lo que le gustaba con sólo verlo; como cuando era pequeño, que siempre traía el mismo suéter verde que tanto le gustaba, podía tener toda la ropa que quisiera pero él prefería usar ese suéter todos los días, si uno le preguntaba el motivo, nunca obtenía respuesta; para él era obvio, tanto que no era necesario responder. Simplemente le gustaba y punto, era así de sencillo. Así eran siempre sus razonamientos y no se traicionaba a sí mismo ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

—Lo harás, y lo harás bien —ordenó con toda la firmeza que pudo expresar.

—Killua no te creerá, es absurdo.

Zeno se apresuró, tomó la mano del muchacho y la dobló violentamente en una llave que obligó a Illumi a estrellarse contra la cabecera.

—Vas a hacer lo que te digo.

Illumi suspiró, relajó sus músculos pues la presión que su abuelo ejercía podría dislocarle la canilla en cualquier momento. El efecto fue positivo y en cuanto Zeno sintió que su nieto se relajaba, le soltó.

Illumi se reacomodó en la cama, y tomó la hoja, buscando un espacio plano en dónde recargarse para comenzar la nota. Al anciano le extrañó bastante verlo actuar de ese modo, como si repentinamente hubiese cambiado de parecer y estuviera de acuerdo con cortar el lazo. Esperó paciente a ver el resultado y en cuanto el morocho le entregó la carta, la tomó para leerla.

"Killua,

El abuelo me pidió que terminara la relación contigo, y esa es la razón por la que haré esto. Para que él quede satisfecho con su esfuerzo. Yo no podré trabas en tu camino, pues tú sabes todo de mí.

Illumi"

Está de más decir que Zeno arrugó la hoja, molesto por ver el pequeño acto de rebeldía. A la vez se encontraba satisfecho, Illumi no estaba alegando nada para justificarse, ni estaba pretendiendo algo que no era, estaba siendo sincero con sus sentimientos, y parecía que era algo completamente natural en él. Claro, esa fue la primera impresión que tuvo de él al respecto, necesitaba confirmarlo antes de aceptar seguir.

—Como si no supiera que en cuanto te aburras lo harás a un lado y luego te justificarás. Tal y como siempre has hecho.

De nuevo silencio. Illumi no argumentaría algo que para él consideraba obvio, a menos que creyera que el otro era incapaz de notarlo. Zeno sólo le decía eso para molestarlo, cosa que no conseguiría.

Se marchó. Dejó al muchacho a solas, de nuevo probaría su resistencia. De verdad quería ver algo que le diera la advertencia final de que no estaban bromeando con la entidad de la Y. Si era necesario, él mismo era capaz de estimular la reaparición del ente con tal de comprobar su teoría.

Pero Illumi ya había pensado en la situación con extremo detenimiento, después de todo, tenía mucho tiempo de soledad para meditar hasta el fondo. Él era consciente de lo dañino que era para su hermano el sostener una relación incestuosa, que además era con alguien mucho mayor que él, y que no le pedía una relación común, más bien una relación totalmente estable. Era demasiado pedir para un chiquillo que apenas sabía sobre amor, explorando la vida con sus ojos abiertos a una nueva realidad, dando el gran paso de la niñez a la vida adulta. Temía profundamente a esto. No quería lastimarlo ni por error, la devoción que sentía por él era demasiado real, no podría perdonarse si por su causa el amor de su vida terminaba mal.

Su abuelo había hecho reaccionar a la realidad. Una relación como aquella, estaría plagada de sinsabores, de problemas por todas partes, secundada por el rechazo de las personas que les rodeaban. Nada aseguraba que los amigos de Killua admitirían una relación como tal, no había forma alguna de que esto tuviera sentido para una persona cuerda. Naturalmente se encontrarían con la barrera del rechazo, y por lo tanto, le esperaba a Killua un largo camino de dolor. Cada reto, cada persona intentando separarles sin cesar, sería terrible, y él no estaba seguro de soportar verlo sufrir a través de tantas dificultades. Definitivamente dejarlo ir sería la mejor solución. Deseaba hablar de esto con él, ser honesto y explicarle el motivo de por qué decidía su separación. Cada día estaba más seguro de querer hacerlo. Sólo esperaba el momento. Repasaba la posibilidad de escapar del cuarto e ir a ver a Killua en cuanto se recuperará de sus heridas.

.'.

Killua estaba abochornado después de varios días de inspección. Las manos de esos desconocidos tocándole con tanta curiosidad, escaneando hasta sus órganos, inspeccionando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Por supuesto que fue terrible, una invasión a su espacio que debía aceptar si quería demostrar la inocencia de su hermano. La única razón por la que aguantaba todo aquello era él, la persona que se había vuelto tan importante en su vida, si era por él, entonces todo valía la pena. Se imaginaba que en cualquier momento lo volvería a ver y aliviaría su pesar y su vergüenza de ser sometido de ése modo. Moría de ganas por un abrazo suyo. Soñaba con él, con sus besos, con el momento en que pronunció esa palabra que hizo que todo su espíritu recuperara la paz, y se levantaba angustiado por otro día más sin verlo, sin tener la más mínima noticia sobre él. Estaba llegando a su límite y eso que sólo habían pasado siete largos días. Alluka ya no podía calmarlo, no servía nada, sólo lo dejaba expresar su dolor porque eso era lo único que le quedaba.

Llegó un punto en que ya no quiso aguantar ni un día más, los exámenes ya habían sido excesivos, y no había escuchado el más mínimo resultado al respecto. Decidió que iría a buscarlo por la noche, cuando Alluka durmiera y pudiera estar seguro de que ella estaba a salvo, se alistó y salió en busca de su hermano. Seguramente se encontraría en el cuarto con mayor vigilancia, y no se equivocó. En la entrada del pasillo habían mayordomos, y repartidos entre cada puerta, eso y las cámaras, sabía que se las vería negras si llamaba la atención. Pese a que el cuarto sólo tenía una pequeña ventana al exterior, incluso esta misma ventana era vigilada. No le dio importancia, iría con Illumi a como diera lugar, así lo viera por dos segundos, no le importaba, quería hacerlo, que no se sintiera sólo, que se diera cuenta que también él le deseaba ver.

Activó su _Nen_ , la electricidad subió el pulso de su corazón, la adrenalina pura. En una milésima de segundo ya estaba en el cuarto de Illumi, ingresó por la ventana, el espacio dónde había menos vigilancia. Illumi lo reconoció en seguida, no se dijeron nada en cuanto se vieron aunque tenían mucho qué decirse.

Los mayordomos tenían órdenes de Zeno de no molestar a los muchachos si esa situación se daba; lo que menos deseaba era que más gente los viera juntos. Así que de inmediato dieron el aviso a Zeno, y éste a su vez tomó su primera decisión difícil con respecto a los muchachos. Los dejaría estar a solas por una hora.

Después de que notaron que no iban tras ellos, Killua dio un paso adelante.

—Illumi… —se echó sobre él.

El mayor lo abrazó protectoramente, repentinamente se dio cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado. Más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, anhelaba ese abrazo, sentir sus blancos cabellos en su barbilla, besar su cabeza, y acariciar su espalda, mientras el aroma del menor traía vida a todo su sistema.

—No debiste haber venido —murmuró—, te extrañé tanto. Tanto.

—Y yo a ti, te extrañé mucho —dijo ahogadamente, recargando su frente en el pecho de su hermano mayor.

—Pero Kil, no debiste venir. El abuelo vendrá y yo…

En realidad apenas caía en cuenta que no podía decirle lo que tanto planeó, cuando la distancia le había hecho replantearse sus decisiones.

—No importa, no… yo quería verte, no podía estar otro día más así.

Estaba rojo de vergüenza por decir esas palabras tan complejas, pero no importaba, quería que Illumi lo supiera.

De pronto notó la ropa, las heridas, la sangre impregnada en la tela de su camiseta y pantalón. Se distanció para mirar mejor la escena. Illumi se abochornó, no había pensado las cosas debidamente, y lo había abrazado siendo que su cuerpo estaba en malas condiciones, seguramente no tenía buen aroma y Killua lo vería en su peor momento; con el cabello enredado y el rostro magullado, no podía imaginar qué tanto más le mostraría.

Killua se asombró, no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. El amor de su vida estaba ahí, deshecho como nunca antes lo había visto. Los surcos de sus ojos tenían una sombra negra por debajo, debido a la falta de alimentación y sueño, la humedad del cuarto era obvia, y pese a la tenue oscuridad pudo ver la piel de su costado izquierdo inflamada dando el aspecto como si le hubiesen clavado y alzado con un gancho, y su rostro presentaba huellas de haber sido apaleado. Se percató de la sangre en la cama, las sábanas blancas tenían manchas por todas partes, caminó a pasos lentos hasta asomarse al baño, un simple espacio con apenas lo prescindible. Volvió la vista a Illumi y tragó saliva. Estaba indeciso entre romper en llanto o en maldiciones contra su abuelo y todos los que apresaban a su hermano.

—¡¿Por qué no has escapado de aquí?!, ¡¿qué diablos te pasa?!

Se dio prisa para abrazarlo, no le importaba el marcado aroma a sudor y sangre, ni su facha desaliñada; era un mar de emociones, sus labios temblaban, así como el resto de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan idiota?

—Kil —el movimiento brusco reabrió la herida, sintió el brote de sangre salir de su costado y lamentó que ni un abrazo podía recibir de forma apropiada— la herida…

—¡Lo siento! —se separó de él, miró con atención el área afectada, y notó la sangre comenzando a salir— ¿por qué no te atendieron?, maldita sea, ¡maldita sea!

Era tanta su consternación que apenas podía pensar. Le dolía hasta el alma verle tan herido, tenía ganas de descargar sus sentimientos contra lo primero que se pusiera en su camino, no con Illumi, sino con el primer desafortunado que atreviese a reclamarle así fuese la más mínima cosa. Abrió la puerta de improvisto, miró a los mayordomos que estaban ahí de pie, atentos a lo que ocurriera.

—Traigan gazas, vendas y algo para desinfectar heridas —volteó al interior del cuarto— quiero otro cuarto, uno que sí tenga un baño apropiado.

Eso era inesperado, los mayordomos se miraron entre ellos confundidos entre lo que debían hacer. Debían mantener a Illumi encerrado, aunque en un principio el cuarto en el que estaba no había sido precisamente decisión de Zeno. Ellos obedecieron la orden de encerrarlo y vigilarlo tal y como Zeno lo ordenó, pero fue decisión de otros mayordomos, superiores en el cargo, el mantenerlo en esa habitación. Había sido una decisión hecha con saña, dictada por los que sabían de la relación; estaban molestos por tratar con un amo tan deshonroso. Claro que si Killua lo pedía, era imposible ignorarle.

—¿Qué están esperando?, dense prisa —autoritario, brillaba como todo un líder.

Illumi se sonrió ante el increíble poder de convencimiento que Killua derrochaba con su presencia. Los mayordomos se dieron prisa para obedecer, guiaron a los hermanos hasta otro cuarto, uno más amplio y con mejor instalación. El albino rechazó otros dos cuartos más que sugirieron, alegando que no eran dignos para un Zoldyck, frase que sobresalió en toda la noche. El niño era afamado por su buen corazón, y sencillez, y verlo con esa ira, dictando ordenes con toda su autoridad, provocaba que nadie quisiese cuestionarlo.

En todo el trayecto no cesó de abrumarse por verlo en ese estado. No quiso hacer comentarios sobre lo muy mal que lucía; apretaba la mano de Illumi con nerviosismo, estaba asustado por hacer tanto alboroto en medio de la noche, temía que su abuelo fuera y arruinara las cosas, pero estaba decidido a seguir adelante.

Llegaron al nuevo cuarto, Killua le sugirió a Illumi que se duchara, mientras que él preparaba el resto de cosas para curar la herida infectada. Illumi se dio prisa para salir del baño, no quería perder de vista al albino, así que se bañó tan rápido como pudo y salió justo en el momento en que Killua acomodaba sobre la cama el vendaje que le colocaría. Se sentía extraño, nunca antes en su vida había sido tratado con tanta dignidad dentro de su familia. Dejó de sentir el hueco en su corazón, ese que siempre aparecía en situaciones como ésa, donde estaba él solo, herido e ignorado, era tan normal para él estar así que nunca se le ocurrió que él también pudo haber salido del cuarto para atenderse a sí mismo. Dio por un hecho que debía permanecer ahí, sufriendo en silencio, cuando él también tenía autoridad para moverse por sí mismo en todo el edificio.

—Déjame ver la herida.

—Es suficiente, Kil…

—No —levantó la voz—. No es suficiente, voy a revisarla y asegurarme que comience a cicatrizar.

Bajó las manos, para darle libertad al menor para ver su piel. Su abdomen descubierto.

Killua había pedido un cambio de ropa para su hermano, y le habían traído lo primero que se les ocurrió, un pijama del uniforme de los mayordomos, de la talla que calcularon que le quedaría. Por suerte, así había sido.

—Está muy roja y caliente, no se ve bien… —tragó saliva, estaba molesto, pero no quería despotricar contra su hermano, quién era el que peor la estaba pasando— Illumi… no puedo más, no puedo soportar que te traten así.

Entonces recordó lo que llevaba días pensando. Le dolía verlo sufrir, más si era por su causa. No merecía tener tanto de él, siendo que sólo le causaba problemas.

—Kil —tomó su mano, antes de que continuara con su inspección—, Kil, hay algo que debo decirte. Ven.

Lo llevó hasta la cama, donde ambos se sentaron. Killua estaba atento a lo que le decía, le preocupó el rostro de tristeza que su hermano mostró por breves segundos.

—Kil, he pensado más las cosas. Yo sé que sabes lo que siento por ti, no he mentido nunca en mi palabra, pero creo… creo que…

No podía, no era capaz de decir esas palabras. Un dolor en su corazón le atormentaba. Tomó aire y nuevas fuerzas, pensó en él, en las inmensas posibilidades que tendría en un futuro, cuando superara la ruptura y fuera libre para elegir el camino que desease sin cargar con él en sus espaldas.

—Debemos parar. Esto… esto no está bien, no es bueno para ti. Sé que te sentirás triste, pero con el tiempo me olvidarás, estarás bien. Yo tengo que hacer esto por tu propio bien, no quiero que una mañana te levantes y te avergüences de mí, de lo que hemos compartido, y te cueste trabajo decírmelo por temor a lastimarme, tampoco quiero que te acosen por mi causa, no quiero que batalles nunca por mi culpa. Por eso…

Killua sintió cada palabra como una estocada en el corazón, de por sí ya estaba bastante emocional como para soportar esas palabras. Se puso de pie, frente a su hermano, y clavó sus dedos en la mandíbula del morocho.

—Cuando dije que quería estar contigo, no me refería a unos cuantos meses y ya. No hablaba de jugar, ni de experimentar. Yo hablo en serio, tómame en serio de una maldita vez. Porque si no lo haces… —su mano tembló con dolor— seguiré haciendo todo esto por ti, y al final seré yo quien se esfuerce. No me dejes solo.

Sostuvo el rostro de Illumi y le besó. En un beso tierno y tímido, pero que delataba su dolor. Llevaban poco más de una semana sin verse, sin tocarse, tanto que sus corazones se aceleraron al contacto de sus labios.

Se separó de él, mirándolo con ojos llorosos.

—¿De verdad quieres eso?, tú, Illumi, ¿eso deseas?

—No. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando te lo dije —lo atrajo de vuelta a su rostro y lo besó.

Killua había mencionado el sacrificio tan grande que él hacía por su relación, ese había sido motivo suficiente para dejar de actuar como si fuera cualquier cosa el dejarle ir, como si le hiciera un favor al cortar la relación porque en realidad no era así. Él voluntariamente había decidido seguir a su lado, se había preparado para estar con el morocho toda una vida; él deseaba esa relación, toda la relación había sido sostenida por el albino hasta ese momento, mientras que él se la pasaba dudando en si abrirse o no.

La puerta sonó. Ambos se separaron sorpresivamente, y Killua se colocó frente a su hermano, como intentando protegerlo de lo que vendría.

—Abuelo —le llamó serio.

Escondía a su hermano a sus espaldas, pero era inútil, su abuelo lo sacaría de ahí y le asustaba la idea de lo que le fuera a hacer.

—Killua, sal ahora mismo del cuarto —dijo, pero no sonó como una orden, parecía más preocupado por lo que veía.

—No.

—Kil… —advirtió Illumi, deseaba que el albino obedeciera para que no se volviera otra pelea que provocara a su abuelo a lastimarlos.

—No —volvió a argüir—. Illumi necesita atención. Puedo apostar que no ha comido en todos estos días. No puedo creer que lo estés tratando de este modo. No me iré de aquí hasta asegurarme de que él esté bien.

Zeno miró atento a la escena, Killua protegía apasionadamente a las personas que amaba. No le importaba si eso afectaba su vida. Para su suerte, las pruebas habían terminado, y los resultados eran, sin duda, correctos, Killua no tenía ningún rastro de _Nen_ en él, nada ni nadie lo manipulaba, era su propia voluntad la que lo movía a actuar de ése modo. El hecho de verlo ahí, moviendo a su hermano de cuarto, a punto de revisar sus heridas, y firme en su decisión de no irse, le dejó en claro que pelear contra él era imposible. Intentó ver a Illumi, pero el muchacho tenía la cabeza baja, mirando algún punto en el suelo, como si le avergonzara ser tratado de ése modo.

—Bien —suspiró— las pruebas terminaron, los resultados te los daré mañana, aunque ya ustedes dos lo saben… tienen media hora, después de eso, no tendré misericordia y castigaré a Illumi si te vuelves a negar a salir.

 ** _Gracias Fujoshi83 por tu mensajito, te contaría cómo me fue pero ni siquiera me dejaron poner un pie en el país. Ya conté el asunto en la fanpage así que no lo repetiré más... no me siento muy animado al respecto._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos el 8 de marzo. Un día maravilloso porque es el día internacional de la mujer! .'._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Tengo que decirlo, es probable que me vaya a Hiatus por una cuestión de necesidad, Togashi está cambiando todo lo que yo tenía planeado y quizá me sea conveniente esperar a que termine de publicar para yo seguir la historia, dado que esto no es un AU precisamente, yo les anunciaré en mi fanpage de facebook (lo encuentran como loveoverxshimja) cuando entre en Hiatus, lo siento.**_

 _ **HADOS**_

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

 _ **.'.**_

La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco, Zeno al fin los había dejado solos y los muchachos se tranquilizaron. Illumi, quien permaneció sentado todo el tiempo, fue el primero en moverse; tomó al albino por la cintura y lo abrazó por detrás, colocando su cabeza sobre la espalda baja del menor, quién se ruborizó por el gesto. Illumi estaba avergonzado de sí mismo, se suponía que por ser el mayor debía levantarse y salir en defensa de su pequeño amante, sin embargo, su debilitado cuerpo y su temor por provocar un problema más al albino, le detuvieron en su deber. No tenía valor para argumentar a su favor.

—Illumi… tus heridas, déjame revisarlas.

Se movió un poco, pero Illumi no le dejó ir. Esperó unos segundos largos hasta que su hermano decidió soltarle, con una expresión de arrepentimiento por ponerlo en esas circunstancias.

—Está todo bien, Illumi. No necesitas actuar de este modo —pero no obtuvo respuesta y comprendió que no era momento para dramas, su hermano necesitaba su atención, así que se arrodilló a su lado para ver de cerca su costado herido.

—Debería coserte, es bastante profunda —Illumi se alzó de hombros, sin darle importancia—. No tengo nada para eso, pero la desinfectaré y vendaré. No te vayas a mover.

Illumi estaba maravillado por el acto de nobleza dirigido a él. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan especial y amado, no tenía palabras para agradecer el gesto de amor. Jamás se le ocurrió que algo así podía ocurrirle a él.

Killua tomó una gasa limpia, la roció con medicamento y procedió con la limpieza, como muchas veces aprendió de su hermano. Intentó ser tan cuidadoso y protector como pudo con todas y cada una de las heridas de su hermano y, al terminar, vendó la herida más grave y lo observó, satisfecho de ver una imagen más recuperada y alentadora. Llegó la comida que había ordenado y se sentó junto a su hermano, advirtiéndole que no estaría tranquilo hasta que lo viera comer.

Tenía mucha hambre, y prácticamente devoró todo lo que le llevaron, sin fijarse en esos ojos curiosos que lo vigilaban entre bromas que intentaban animarlo después de días de soledad. En cuanto terminó, se acomodó sobre la cama, al fin tranquilo después de tanta sutil agonía, se recargó en la pared, con las piernas contra su pecho, y jaló al albino para que se sentara en medio de ellas, y así abrazarlo durante los pocos minutos que les quedaban.

—No sé si me deba acostumbrar a esto —le confesó—; no sabía lo bien que se sentía ser tratado así.

Cuando se trataba de su niño, le era fácil hablar, expresar todo lo que sentía en su interior.

—Claro que sí, deberías acostumbrarte —se rió, adoraba que su hermano lo abrazara y mostrara cuánta confianza tenía en él.

Besó su cuello y lo apretó suavemente, para no lastimarse, después de todo Killua se había esforzado mucho por curarlo. No quería soltarlo, ahora menos que nunca. Estaba tan feliz que no podía contener sus ganas de darle toda su atención. Entre tanta comodidad sintió que era buen momento para abrir su corazón.

—Yo siempre supe que era aborrecible a todo el mundo. Sé que los mayordomos no me atienden gustosos, que el abuelo no piensa bien de mí, que mamá me detesta y papá sólo me usa —estaba tan satisfecho que no le daba miedo hablar de esas cosas con su niño, si estaba rodeado de amor ¿por qué tendría miedo de ser él mismo?—. Nunca me atendían cuando salía herido, jamás se interesaron en mí. Cuando estuve más grande, vi que hacían estas cosas por Milluki, y yo no lo vi mal, porque era muy inocente, creía que era obvio porque Milluki tenía muchos problemas con su cuerpo. No sabía cómo expresarme hasta que llegaste a mi vida.

Killua estaba atónito por lo que escuchaba. Era la primera vez que lo oía hablar con tanta libertad, contar cosas terribles como si no fueran relevantes. Justamente esas cosas que tanto le intrigaban, pero que no era capaz de preguntar.

—Yo… sé que soy muy torpe para decir y hacer cosas que quizá para otros son obvias, pero… —se arrepintió de seguir, no quería darse alabanzas por todo su esfuerzo durante los años pasados. Se aguantó en silencio, esperando no haber arruinado el ambiente.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste, Illumi —se acurrucó en su pecho, apretando la mano del morocho—. Y estamos aquí gracias a eso.

En su mente, situaba la historia de su hermano entre los héroes y las personas admirables que conocía. Un chico débil y solitario, que se esmeró por entrenarle y darle una mejor vida, y que por causa de su inocencia cayó en muchos problemas, pero que de todo se levantó; y ahora era un gran erudito que le trataba con delicadeza y devoción, tanto que no le dejaba espacio para dudar de su amor. Si alguien se sentía seguro de su relación, ese era Killua.

Se levantó de su lugar, se dio la vuelta, arrodillado frente a su hermano. No quería perder la oportunidad de besarlo otra vez, besarlo muchas veces porque no sabría cuando volvería a sus brazos. Illumi lo atrajo hacia él, acarició su espalda, y poco a poco lo fue recostando sobre la cama, cubriendo su rostro y cuello con más besos. Olvidaron por completo el tiempo y el lugar. Concentrados en lo que sus cuerpos les pedían, hasta que el ardor de la herida le recordó al mayor que debía ser cauteloso, su abuelo volvería pronto y no quería que maltratara a su niño, por sus acciones. Se separó de él.

—La herida… —dijo, como excusa para detenerse.

—Pero…

—El abuelo vendrá en cualquier momento.

Pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento era él, en cuánto lo amaba. Sabía que una vez que pusiera un pie fuera del cuarto, el recuerdo de las heridas en su cuerpo le iban a atormentar toda la noche, la preocupación de no saber si estaba en un buen lugar no siendo alimentado como debería. A sabiendas de que su hermano estaba constantemente luchando por hacer las cosas bien cuando era preferente escapar y protegerse. Deseaba, aunque sea darle una pequeña satisfacción antes de partir. Se levantó sólo para alcanzar sus labios una vez más y exigirle su atención.

—Kil —murmuró entre besos.

Las manos del albino se escabulleron entre su ropa, tocando la piel descubierta, ansioso por sentir más de él y, accidentalmente, comenzaron a excitarse cada vez más.

—Quiero hacerlo… —rogó al oído del morocho, frotando su cuerpo para dar énfasis a lo que deseaba.

—Mmm… —gimió en respuesta, moría por hacer el amor con él, pero no era posible, el abuelo llegaría en cualquier momento y tendría que negarse a hacerlo— tenemos poco tiempo.

—Entonces hay que darnos prisa.

Tomó su mano y la apretó contra su pecho, donde estaba su corazón.

—Quisiera, Kil, pero nada me haría enfadar más que el abuelo entrara y te viera. Yo debo tener la completa exclusividad de verte así. Soy un tipo muy celoso.

Se miraron a los ojos, y se dijeron todo lo que deseaban a través de ese instante; lo frustrante que era tener que esperar, saber que se separarían sin ninguna garantía de que se volverían a ver, trasmitiéndose el amor intenso que se guardaban. Poco a poco se fueron calmando, ya habría tiempo de hacerlo, de salir, y entregarse como otros días.

Disfrutaron sus últimos momentos tanto como pudieron hasta que Zeno regresó, llamó a la puerta antes de entrar y se llevó a Killua con él, mientras que el menor le dirigía una última mirada de enamorado al único que llenaba su corazón. Lo escuchó suspirar en el trayecto a su cuarto, no hablaron de nada, no tenían nada qué decirse. Además, sabía que terminarían en una discusión infinita si comenzaba a reprocharle.

.'.

Antes de confirmarle a Killua el resultado de los médicos, optó por la sensata idea de hablar con la única persona que había presenciado ese cambio de cerca y que seguramente tendría mucho qué decir al respecto. Preparó todo para una reunión especial con Alluka, no temía a la criatura de su interior, era lo bastante inteligente para controlarla. Por supuesto, él desconocía lo ligado que estaba el espíritu de Alluka con el de Illumi. En cuanto estuvo listo, se encerró en esa oficina blanca, para no atraer la atención de la entidad, y con todos los recursos necesarios para mantener a la niña feliz. Tomó aire y entró, la muchacha estaba sobre el gran sofá, uno alto y lleno de cojines, que hacían parecer a la chica mucho más pequeña de lo que ya era; sus pies se balanceaban de arriba abajo mientras esperaba impaciente a que la sacaran de ahí. En cuanto vio a su abuelo se percató de que algo no muy bueno estaba por ocurrir. Ambos se quedaron viéndose en silencio. Era la primera vez que tendría una conversación más o menos decente con ella.

—Alluka —le llamó por su nombre, quería dirigirse a ella y sólo a ella, no terminar invocando a la criatura en su interior—, debido a que este último tiempo has estado todos estos días junto a Killua, quiero conocer tu sincera opinión al respecto de la situación que ha estado ocurriendo con él.

Ella no respondió. Sólo miraba al anciano entre molesta e intranquila, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir atención por parte de la familia, salvo que necesitaran uno de sus favores. Ese día le habían tomado por sorpresa y ahora se preguntaba qué tanto debía decir para proteger a su hermano.

—Tú sabías de todo esto, ¿cierto?, de la relación entre Illumi y Killua.

Ella miró al suelo, fingiendo no entender lo que le decían, pero Zeno no era tonto. Caminó hacia el sofá y asestó un golpe contra el brazo del sillón para llamar su atención. La pequeña se sobresaltó, mirándolo fijamente, todavía temerosa de responder a la pregunta.

—No me ignores, piensa que esto es importante para tu hermano. No quieres que algo malo le ocurra, ¿verdad? —ella asintió, pero todavía no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos— No es malo lo que te estoy preguntando, sólo quiero saber lo que tú piensas al respecto.

Kalluto se lo había dicho hace mucho. Estaban preparados para enfrentar esta situación, y se puso a repasar en su mente sus planes con su hermano menor. Kalluto constantemente le repetía que en el momento en que ellos dos fueran descubiertos requerirían de todo su apoyo para salir de la dificultad. Siempre se lo repetía para animarla a seguir. Repasó en mente las palabras que su hermano menor le había dicho para cuando tuviesen que enfrentar a la familia.

—Alluka, responde ahora mismo —demandó.

La chica tembló y tragó saliva antes de atreverse a hablar.

—Yo… bueno, ellos… no pienso que esté mal.

Fue una respuesta tímida e insegura, por supuesto que esto no iba a convencer al anciano, el cual parecía mucho más severo de lo que ella recordaba. Le intimidaba esa mirada fija en ella, tan desconocida y familiar a la vez.

—No quiero que me respondas lo que ellos te enseñaron a decir, se honesto conmigo. Di la verdad, no te pasará nada. Lo prometo.

Pensó de nuevo en todo lo que acordó con Kalluto, el por qué era importante que Killua siguiera bajo ese efecto y no viviera la situación como una pesadilla. Pensó en lo terrible que sería destruir su corazón que tanto había pasado por penas y cargas si no se tomaba con seriedad esa oportunidad de abrir camino en el corazón de su abuelo.

—Es en serio —esta vez contestó más firme, de los nervios las palabras comenzaron a salirle como gritos—, Killua es feliz, Illumi nos trata bien a ambos. Es respetuoso y dedicado con mi hermano.

Particularmente no creía que ella estuviera enterada de los problemas del hombre de la Y, pero tenía que probar antes de afirmarlo.

—¿Y sobre el asunto del hombre de la Y?, ¿no te preocupa que Killua esté atado a él por siempre?

La respuesta por supuesto era un sí, pero no lo diría. No en voz alta.

—Es precisamente por esa causa, que creo que es mejor que las cosas estén así. No pienso involucrarme más, ni decir nada sobre ellos. Nadie mejor que ellos saben cómo es el problema, y qué es lo que los mantiene juntos.

Nunca creería que esa niña pasó años de su vida encerrada en un cuarto con tan extenso vocabulario y buena habilidad verbal.

—¿No lo ves mal?

—No.

—Son hermanos —objetó, analizando la expresión de ella para ver si encontraba alguna trampa de Illumi.

—¿Y?, si ellos piensan seguir con esto seriamente, entonces no veo qué les impide reconocer sus sentimientos.

Se preguntó en qué momento había aprendido a mentir con tanta naturalidad, probablemente estaba en su sangre Zoldyck. Era imposible detectar uno de esos juegos mentales de Illumi, a menos que se dejara de tonterías y terminara por reconocer que su nieto no tenía nada que ver en las respuestas de la chica.

Zeno la miró como quien viera a un animal desconocido y soltó una sincera carcajada, la ironía de la situación le rebasaba. Estaba claro que no podría ejercer lucha contra esa relación, tenía todo en su contra. Nadie relevante en la vida del albino le apoyaría para alejar al chico de su hermano. Esperaba encontrar un poco de oposición en alguien tan cercano a Killua, si tan sólo encontrara un aspecto negativo en esa relación, podría usarlo como excusa para desestimar al morocho y sacarlo de su vida. No obstante se había encontrado con un muro impenetrable. Estaría solo en esto si pensaba proceder en su contra. Se vio en la penosa necesidad de reconocer que era mejor dejar a un lado su oposición para reconocer que ya no le quedaban armas.

Se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta de la oficina e hizo que una escolta llevara a la chica nuevamente a su cuarto. Ya estaba claro, sólo quedaba una cosa más por averiguar: la profundidad de los sentimientos de ambos muchachos. Una cosa era permitirles caer en la desgracia de jugar con sus sentimientos y otra muy diferente era tomarlos en serio. Si esos dos planeaban estar juntos, aun contra todo pronóstico, entonces más les valdría que tuviesen en consideración que su relación tendría graves consecuencias si llegase a terminar por cualquier tontería, no sólo por la entidad, sino porque su relación como hermanos quedaría dañada de por vida y no debía afectar a la familia en ningún modo. En ese caso, los obligaría a tomarse en serio con tal de no permitir una ruptura de un día para el otro.

.'.

Killua daba vueltas de un lado a otro, sobre la cama. No podía dormir, llevaba horas pensando en Illumi, su estado era terrible; sucio, triste, herido, hambriento y en un lugar que le provocaba tormento. Estaba sufriendo por imaginar que él volvería a ese cuarto y que ignoraría su condición hasta que las cosas empeoraran. Por supuesto que era su imaginación, puesto que olvidaba que Illumi seguía siendo un Zoldyck, es decir, estaba lo suficiente entrenado para resistir el dolor y las condiciones extremas. En su corazón le entristecía verlo en ese estado, ya no era capaz de verlo sufrir como si fuera cualquier cosa. Dio otra vuelta en la cama, intentando concentrarse en dormir, pero la imagen de Illumi regresaba, quería apretar su mano, besarlo, no podía soportarlo. Era tan doloroso, que se levantó de la cama, miró hacia la pared con el vacío en su corazón, se quedó en ese estado decaído hasta que decidió que no le quedaba más por hacer.

Salió del cuarto y llamó a la puerta de Alluka; no esperó respuesta, entró y se recostó a su lado. Su hermana lo observó, estaba oscuro pero pudo intuir lo que ocurría, tomó la mano de Killua y le consoló como mejor pudo.

—Vi a Illumi… —murmuró, la oscuridad le daba confianza para hablar abiertamente— se veía terrible, tan débil, triste… no puedo dormir, no…

—Él está bien Killua —bostezó—, él sabe cómo cuidarse.

—Es que… se ha esforzado mucho, se quedó aquí pese a que el abuelo lo ha tratado mal.

—Él abuelo sólo te está defendiendo de lo que él cree que está mal.

No prestó atención a esas palabras, estaba más preocupado por terminar de expresar sus propias emociones.

—Es que… Alluka… él debería huir, no quedarse a que le den ese trato tan despreciable.

Escucharlo hablar así le sacaba de quicio, ella podía ver a través de sus palabras, y sabía que estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido —al menos desde su punto de vista—. Se acercó un poco más para murmurar su respuesta y ser escuchada está vez.

—Preocúpate primero por ti. No podrás hacer nada por él ni por nadie si sigues actuando de este modo, no has comido bien y no duermes por más que te lo insisto.

—Allluka —se sintió herido, él quería desahogarse, no escuchar un montón de consejos no solicitados. Además, él no era tan egoísta como para no darle importancia a lo que sentía su novio— es que no lo entiendes.

—¿Qué cosa? —respiró hondo, era la madrugada y su hermano le estaba robando el sueño que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido después del susto con su abuelo.

—Él está sufriendo, por mi culpa. Esto que le ocurre es por mí culpa, porque él quiere estar cerca de mí, y yo no puedo hacer nada. Esto es demasiado para mí, no entiendo cómo puede ser tan noble…

Alluka vio con claridad el efecto espejo que Killua proyectaba, ahí el noble no era otro sino el albino. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire para asegurarse de llamar la atención.

—Killua, él no está haciendo nada que no le corresponda. No es ser noble, es ser responsable. Bien pudo habernos abandonado y tendríamos que resolver el problema desde otra perspectiva. En cambio, sigue aquí porque sabe que lo que hace está mal —se quedó en silencio, apenas había captado que no era un buen momento para expresarse sin filtro alguno—. Killua, está mal, y lo sabes, él lo sabe; entiendo que lo veas como tú novio porque entre ustedes rechazaron la idea de ser hermanos, pero eso no borrará el lazo consanguíneo que comparten; ni cambiará la forma en la que yo, Kalluto o cualquier otro miembro de la familia los vemos a ustedes, para mí Illumi y tú seguirán siendo mis hermanos. Para comprender lo que está pasando primero tienes que entender cómo nos sentimos nosotros… es… entiendo que es difícil, pero también para nosotros es difícil. Lo que quiero que entiendas es mmm… —comenzó a ponerle nerviosa el hecho de que Killua no respondiera y entre la oscuridad era difícil calcular si lo que le decía estaba pasando su límite o no—. Illumi lo sabe, y sólo está acatando las consecuencias de sus actos por ser el mayor. No te sientas mal por cómo lo traten, porque son sólo eso… consecuencias de algo que ambos saben que está mal y es difícil de aceptar para nosotros.

El albino quedó en silencio, mirando entre las sombras del cuarto a su hermana, giró el rostro y sintió la humedad de la almohada, provocada por las lágrimas con las que había empapado la tela. Ahora veía las cosas con claridad, todo el tiempo se había pasado pensando las cosas desde su perspectiva, es cierto, sentía dolor por lo que Illumi sufría pues él era su amante y lo adoraba, veía todas sus acciones como algo hermoso y lleno de bondad, pero siendo objetivo, él debía hacerlo, estaba en deuda con la familia por cometer un acto tan atroz con su hermano menor, no tenía derecho a defenderse; analizándolo con mayor profundidad, debía reconocer que Illumi merecía más castigo, si se había mantenido a salvo se debía a su oportuna intervención, podía apostar que por eso mismo su abuelo se había resistido a matarlo cuando estuvo a solas con él. Respiró hondo, y se calmó.

—Gracias —apretó la mano de Alluka, enlazando sus dedos con los de ella— me duele, de todos modos, me duele, sin embargo, creo que puedo con esto.

El hecho de que reconociera la verdad no disminuía su dolor, pero al menos ahora sabía qué actitud tomar. Esta vez esperaría con más paciencia hasta que su abuelo le dejara volver a estar con su hermano.

Zeno iba a llevarlos al límite, ese era su propósito ahora, no era gusto propio sino una necesidad; quería asegurarse de que esos dos no estuvieran jugando con sus sentimientos y esa relación perdurara un tiempo largo, por lo menos hasta que Illumi quedara libre del ente de _Nen_. A la tarde siguiente, buscó a Killua para darle la noticia sobre sus resultados, sería honesto, aunque no le daría el gusto que el adolescente deseaba. Lo encontró con su hermana, conversando en la mesa y lo hizo salir para acompañarlo a su oficina.

—Killua, he visto tus resultados, lo hemos discutido con todos médicos y sólo hay una conclusión para esto.

El menor lo veía con sus enormes ojos azules, atento a la noticia. Aunque no lo aceptara abiertamente, él también tenía duda sobre la posibilidad de tener algo de _Nen_ controlándolo, lo pensó muchas veces durante esos días, reconocía que había algo muy raro en su atracción por su hermano, pero había determinado que, con o sin _Nen_ , él al final estaría en brazos de su hermano por voluntad propia.

—Todas las pruebas fueron negativas. No hay nada controlándote.

Su rostro se iluminó de felicidad, una carga menos en sus hombros. Era como si hubiera ganado una gran batalla casi destinada a perder. Ahora restaba saber lo que su abuelo determinaría con respecto al hombre de la Y.

—Sin embargo, yo no creo en la historia. No he encontrado nada que respalde lo que dices.

Su felicidad se borró. De todos los escenarios en los que pensó, éste no apareció en su mente, las posibilidades le parecían demasiado bajas, era la verdad, no una historia cualquiera, una verdad que no estaba a discusión.

—Es la verdad abuelo, no es cosa de que creas o no.

—Puede que sí, puede que tengas razón. Pero esta es mi voluntad, no te creo.

Eso era peor, una cosa era no saber la verdad. Otra era saberla y negarla. Contra eso no había armas.

—Pero…

—Haré la prueba. A partir de este momento no podrás ver a Illumi, más te vale que esta vez cumplas. No lo verás hasta que note al tal "hombre de la Y", sino…

—¡No!, no, abuelo, por favor, no arruines todo por lo que tanto me esforcé.

Se puso pálido de miedo, ya no se creía capaz de enfrentar una segunda vez a Nimrod, sus pesadillas más horrendas se derivaban de la reaparición de ese hombre. La maldad encarnada, robando todo lo que amaba y destrozando su vida. No podía tolerar la sola idea.

—No hagas esto más difícil, Kil. Esto es por tu propio bien.

La conversación de Alluka vino a su mente, las palabras de su hermana le frenaron de armar un escándalo.

—Abuelo por favor —bajó la voz con la intención de no sonar amenazador— no me hagas esto, no podemos permitir que esa cosa vuelva.

—No sé distinguir entre Illumi y esa criatura. Tu hermano apenas habla, no puedo ver algo diferente en él, no sé en dónde sacaste esa idea de una entidad de _Nen_ que controla a un ser humano.

Retrocedió y chocó contra una silla, no se sentía bien. Controló sus emociones con tal de no encender la ira de su abuelo, pero Zeno notó su temor, no podía intuir lo que le ocurría a su nieto, pero sabía que fuera lo que fuera, era algo terrible y malvado. Acomodó la silla detrás del albino para que éste se sentara y no terminara por desplomarse.

—Abuelo… —murmuró— no lo hagas, por favor, debe haber otra forma.

—Es mi última decisión —acarició los cabellos del menor—, en cuanto note la presencia de esa criatura, te dejaré ir con él.

Miró suplicante a su abuelo y Zeno comprendió que no llegaría a ese límite, quizá estaba bien decirlo como una forma de aflorar las emociones de sus nietos, pero por la reacción de Killua podía afirmar que algo muy malo se desataría el día en que esa línea fuera cruzada.

«Seguramente cuando selló a la criatura fue en un momento complicado en el que quedaron en malos términos».

Y ahí quedó tendido sobre la silla, sin ánimo de salir. No podía discutir la decisión de su abuelo porque lo tenían bien merecido, pero de todos modos le parecía injusto y un extremo innecesario, Illumi ya había sufrido demasiado a lo largo de su vida cómo para que le menospreciaran a tal grado.

Zeno fingió frialdad, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Tocaba el turno de avisar su decisión a su nieto mayor. Llegó al nuevo cuarto donde estaba encerrado y vio con sorpresa a lo que había llegado Killua en su proceso por mantener a su hermano en buenas condiciones. Sólo podía describirlo como un sincero amor. El cuarto estaba limpio y fresco, Illumi estaba recostado mientras revisaba el avance de su herida, y había un plato sucio a un lado, posiblemente estaba esperando a que fueran a recogerlo, para la siguiente comida. El albino se había asegurado de que siguieran alimentándolo.

—Illumi, necesitamos hablar.

No quería. En el momento en que abriera la boca, se metería en más problemas innecesarios, pero no podía negarse por más tiempo, Killua también merecía una defensa de su parte. Aunque él estaba seguro de que las cosas saldrían bien, dado que los Iluminados estaban de su parte, ya había llegado el momento de demostrar que tenía interés suficiente como para respaldar lo que su niño había dicho.

—Ya sé todo sobre el hombre de la Y, me han confirmado mis contactos sobre ello.

Illumi se levantó, sorprendido por las palabras del anciano. Sentándose sobre el colchón y mirándolo fijamente. Ahora todo pendía de un hilo delicado, no estaba seguro de si su abuelo estaba molesto con él o con su madre.

—No tengo duda de que las cosas han sido manipuladas todo este tiempo por Kikyo, ella nunca ha sido precisamente de fiar… sin embargo, he decidido que quiero hacer volver a Nimrod, creo que él me es más útil que tú.

—Espera, abuelo —pidió, estaba horrorizado por su declaración. Lo que le sugería era terrible, iba en contra de todo lo que había planeado con Killua, además, eso significaba perder al amor de su vida, y todo el esfuerzo que había dedicado hasta ese momento—, no puedes hacer esto, no es conveniente.

—Sí puedo, y lo haré.

—No. Tú crees que vas a poder enfrentar al hombre de la Y, y pedirle que se ponga a tu servicio, y lo cierto es que no es así. Él no vendrá a respaldarte. A él no le interesamos, no somos su objetivo, pero sí es capaz de destruirnos sólo para librarse de nosotros.

—No lo creo. He trabajado con él por años y nunca vi siquiera un interés por ponerse en nuestra contra. Al contrario, trabajó hombro a hombro con nosotros.

—Eso es lo que tú crees.

—Suficiente, sólo venía a decirte lo que te depara.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, e Illumi saltó de la cama, dispuesto a detenerlo.

—Abuelo, si esta es tu última palabra, entonces te lo advierto, no dejaré que ocurra. Primero seré capaz de irme de aquí y llevarme a Killua conmigo antes que puedas notarlo.

—Si me lo adviertes no tiene caso, sabré que debo vigilarte más estrictamente.

—Te lo advierto porque mereces mi respeto. No quiero que creas que estoy sacando provecho de Killua, yo voy muy en serio con esto.

Las palabras de Illumi fueron determinantes. No sólo por lo que afirmaba, también por el modo en que lo había advertido, ya no sé había quedado sobre la cama, como si no ocurriera nada, ni prestara atención a la situación. Sus ojos, sobre todo, mostraban una firmeza contra la que no se podía debatir.

—¿Vas muy en serio con esto de escapar?

—Voy muy en serio en mi relación con Killua. ¿Acaso creíste que estaba esperando a que escucharas los ruegos de Kil para que me dejaras en paz?, no, para tu información, yo soy un hombre de acciones, no de palabras. Sólo estaba esperando a que te convencieras de la verdad.

Se quedaron en medio de un enfrentamiento de miradas. Zeno cedió primero, quería reírse, no de su nieto, sino de la serie de ironías con las que se había enfrentado en esos pocos días. Cuántas veces juzgó al muchacho de ser un abusivo y ahora estaba ahí de pie actuando como un hombre responsable, capaz de enfrentarlo con tal de hacer lo que consideraba correcto.

—No saldrás de aquí Illumi, y no encontrarás a Killua aunque te esfuerces mucho, si desobedeces, entonces te darás cuenta que Alluka ya no está aquí y Killua no se irá sin ella.

Fue un golpe bajo, nunca contó con que Killua sería tan confiado como para dejar que se llevaran a Alluka de su lado. No respondió nada, igual sabía que todo saldría bien, que le bastaría con usar sus habilidades especiales para una emergencia si es que era necesario.

El anciano vio en los ojos de su nieto una expresión tan valiente que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentir ternura por él. No había nada qué pelear, de eso estaba seguro; no era capaz de oponerse ante él, principalmente porque no era un niño, era un adulto, y porque su vida dependía de esa relación. Lo imaginó como en el relato de Killua: una persona que estaba ahí esperando una oportunidad para demostrar que no era un bueno para nada, ni un desperdicio de persona, y que por culpa de los malos prejuicios del pasado ahora estaba sometido a una carga a la que no estaba preparado a llevar.

—Killua me lo dijo… que tú no has sido tú por mucho tiempo y que te estás adaptando de nuevo a estar aquí —notó su desconcierto al escucharle, por un momento deseó acariciar su cabeza como cuando era un niño—. Mis contactos con los Iluminados me confirmaron el problema, y por el bien de todos me recomendaron encarecidamente que no te separara de Killua.

Y después de tantos años, se dijo a sí mismo que era el momento de abandonar todos los prejuicios del pasado, que liberaría a su nieto de su castigo eterno. Ya no maltrataría a ese muchacho.

—Cuando eras un niño, en una ocasión te vi matar a una persona de forma muy cruel, lo estabas torturando y te pedí que pararas, que no hicieras eso, ¿lo recuerdas?

Illumi asintió con la cabeza, pero sus pensamientos estaban dispersos en Killua, no veía la relación de lo que su abuelo relataba con el momento.

—Ése día aceptaste lo que te pedí, y no sólo eso, no volviste a torturar a un hombre de ese modo. Tiempo después comenzaste a desquitarte con los mayordomos, pero nunca más volviste a torturar a alguna de tus victimas.

Permanecieron en silencio. Illumi de verdad quería comprender lo que su abuelo quería decir, pero no era capaz de captar el mensaje a través de sus palabras.

—Ése es el Illumi que yo recuerdo. El muchachito obediente, hijo de Silva, no el loco que un día llegó actuando como todo un gigoló, sabiondo. Yo creí que me habías visto la cara de tonto, que nos habías engañado por años al actuar como si fueras muy inocente y torpe. Silva y yo habíamos creído que iba a ser cualquier cosa negociar contigo sobre el matrimonio, pero tú te nos fuiste de las manos… o eso pensamos… sé que suena duro, pero somos asesinos, no personas comunes, así que me tomo esta libertad para hablarte con franqueza.

—Entonces yo también te lo diré abuelo. No permitiré que me separes de Killua.

Al fin Zeno se rio, un poco de nervios y otro tanto de lo extraño que era aquello.

—Por el bien de todos, no sólo el tuyo, sería mejor que no se separen, pero Killua es muy chico… yo entiendo que tú estés con él porque pese a los años siempre has sentido este amor enfermo por tu hermano, pero él, Killua es un niño todavía, yo no puedo permitir que la relación se dé bajo esas condiciones.

—¿Sugieres que espere a que crezca más? A mí también me gustaría, pero ahora mismo es imposible.

—Sugiero a que me dejes probarlo, demostrar que Killua no está contigo por diversión, por alguna etapa rara o curiosidad por lo prohibido o alguna otra razón que no sea válida. Si él pasa la prueba, ten por seguro que yo aceptaré esto, sin importar si me agrada o no. Lo aceptaré por el bienestar de todos.

No pudo evitar mostrarse sinceramente sorprendido, quería agradecer a su abuelo por la oportunidad; estaba seguro que Killua aprobaría a esa prueba, confiaba en él no por nada.

—Afrontémoslo, no estamos ni cerca de descubrir un método para remover a ese ente de _Nen_. Si Killua se involucra sentimentalmente contigo y luego cambia de opinión, no sabemos cómo reaccionará tu cuerpo a su rechazo. Quizá no lo soportes.

—Sí podría con ello —se adelantó a afirmar.

—Eso lo dices ahora porque te sientes fuerte, porque sabes que si los dejo salir, Killua correrá a verte, pero es en la debilidad que podemos afirmar esta clase de cosas. Lo que yo quiero es algo más estable, más allá de unos cuantos años. Por lo menos hasta que removamos el _Nen_ de tu cuerpo.

Illumi se aclaró la garganta, estaba algo ruborizado por hablar de un tema así con su abuelo, era más allá de lo bochornoso.

—No te pongas así, Illumi —le dijo, también se sentía avergonzado de hablar con él de ese tema como si fuera cualquier cosa— ¿no querías esto? Pues ahora te aguantas.

Más razón no podía tener. Se hizo a la idea de que esto se repetiría muchas veces más. Aunque prefería no imaginar cuando su padre se enterara de su relación.

—Lo entiendo —susurró sin querer, lo último que deseaba era mostrar su vulnerabilidad.

—Bien, entonces te pediré algo, no salgas de aquí. Espera hasta que venga Killua por sí mismo, si eso ocurre entonces lo tomaré por buena señal.

Illumi se echó de vuelta a la cama, podía oponerse al plan de su abuelo y tener más conflicto o elegir el camino fácil y confiar en que Killua tomaría la decisión más sabia para su bien. El peso de sus palabras era impresionante, así que decidió que dejaría la decisión en manos de su joven amante, esperando lo mejor.

—A-abuelo —miró al techo para evadir la realidad un poco— yo de verdad lo quiero. No lo quiero para mí, sólo quiero que sea feliz y si es feliz conmigo, yo estaré agradecido.

Zeno se reincorporó, esas palabras le provocaban escalofríos; acomodó sus prendas y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes, al momento de pasar junto a su nieto dio unas suaves palmadas sobre la cabeza del morocho. Se sentía apenado de haberle rechazado tan duramente a través de los años, no quería dejar esa impresión sobre él, aunque sospechaba que era muy tarde para reparar el daño, igual lo único que podía hacer a modo de disculpa era dejar a esos dos seguir adelante con su relación, así fuera enfermiza, siempre y cuando estuviera seguro de que esto no representaba una carga para Killua en ningún sentido; de lo contrario, estaba dispuesto por completo a hacer hasta lo imposible por separarlos. Y por lo visto, en cierto modo, contaba con el apoyo de Illumi.

Después de eso Illumi cooperó con su abuelo para mantenerse oculto, esta vez retiraron toda la vigilancia sobre él y lo enviaron a un cuarto diferente. Killua no se enteró del cambio, esta vez el tiempo pareció marchar con tanta lentitud que hasta era tortuoso.

El albino ya no corrió a llorar con Alluka, ni permitió que le vieran deprimido por su condición porque ya era capaz de ver lo que los otros sentían cuando se enteraban de la relación. Pero por culpa de su nostalgia, parecía siempre distraído, mirando al vació por tiempos prolongados, ratos de ausencia que a la larga cansaban a quienes conversaban con él, pero que nadie podía discutirle porque al instante se ponía a la defensiva argumentando que no le dejaban en paz, que no era asunto de nadie su condición. La única razón por la que no perdía la cordura era porque creía que Illumi iría a buscarle en cualquier momento, o en el peor de los casos, su abuelo le permitiría ir a verlo, después de constatar la existencia del ente de _Nen_. Llevaba poco más de una semana sin tener conocimiento de su hermano y eso le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

Zeno lo tenía bajo vigilancia todo el día, tanto como podía se informaba sobre él, todo lo que decía, hacía y si era posible, teorizar sobre lo que pensaba, todo era tomado en cuenta. En cuanto supuso que el adolescente estaba listo, fue a darle una nueva noticia y con ello esperaba terminar todo ese problema en el que estaba metido.

Fue a donde el albino, la sala principal, y lo halló recargado sobre el brazo derecho de un sillón, mirando a la nada como usualmente se le veía. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención y se puso de pie frente a él.

—Kil, tengo algo serio que anunciarte.

La mirada atemorizada del niño le reveló que de verdad temía por la integridad de su hermano, posiblemente el temor por encontrarse con la entidad.

—Ya he tomado una decisión con respecto a lo que ocurrirá con Illumi.

—Abuelo —no le permitió continuar—, si sigues actuando como si esto no estuviera pasando, me temo que sólo te llevarás decepciones.

—No, nada de eso. Illumi se ha portado bastante accesible, puedo decir que él mismo me dio el permiso para proceder de este modo. Deberías hacer lo mismo y aceptar las consecuencias justo como él lo ha hecho.

Esas palabras le supieron terrible, algo dentro de su corazón le decía que no era palabras buenas. De hecho, le hicieron perder la esperanza de que las cosas terminaran bien, tembló internamente, cerró los ojos y los abrió, dispuesto a recibir el golpe.

—Dentro de tres días Illumi partirá a Tierra Sagrada, y así se cerrará el trato. Ya no lo volverás a ver hasta que te presentes en el concilio.

—No —no levantó la voz, no quería que los mayordomos lo tomaran como una amenaza—. No abuelo, por favor no hagas esto.

—Kil, no lo hagas más difícil.

—No dejaré que te lo lleves, Illumi no podría irse de mi lado.

Zeno lo miró detenidamente, Killua se había puesto de pie para encararlo con su rostro al borde de las lágrimas. Ya había aguantado bastante desde que su abuelo los había separado.

—Ya lo hablé con él y él estuvo de acuerdo. La decisión ya está echada, él sabe que hace mal al estar contigo. Es enfermo.

Sí sonaba como algo que Illumi aceptaría, a reconocer que estaba mal lo que hacían, pero no quería, no podía aceptar que Illumi se rindiera sólo por creer que hacía lo correcto al dejarle ir. Le dolía, perdió las fuerzas para hablar y se inclinó hacia adelante para apoyarse sobre su abuelo.

—Déjame verlo, déjame hablar con él.

—No. Será mejor que descanses, necesitas procesar la noticia.

No pudo descansar, era obvio que no lo iba a hacer, sólo pensaba en el tiempo que corría. El estrés se volvió terrible, perdió las ganas de mantenerse animado, porque pensaba que cada esfuerzo suyo era valioso siempre y cuando lo dedicara en su amado. Estuvo esperando a la noche para volver a fugarse, no lo quería hacer durante el día cuando Alluka estaba ahí porque no deseaba que ella le viera regresar de con Illumi, y verlo decaído. Esperó hasta que ella durmiera para salir como la vez anterior, aunque esta vez no corrió con la misma suerte, obviamente ya estaban preparados para que él incurriera en el mismo método de explorar y luego tomar un camino.

Justo cuando estaba comenzando su exploración, no llevaba ni un minuto cuando sintió una mano que lo frenó tomándolo por un codo y, al segundo siguiente, otras seis personas le sometieron. Killua contraatacó, golpeándolos y liberándose de ellos, pero cuando quiso darse a la fuga, su abuelo fue quien apareció. Lo miró a una distancia aproximada de dos metros, con sus brazos en la espalda, y su espalda erguida, le sonreía orgulloso para decirle que sabía que él haría eso mismo.

—No puedes ver a Illumi, ya te lo dije.

Supo que no llegaría más allá cuando vio más personal aproximarse al área. Regresó la vista a su abuelo.

—Es que no lo entiendes, sólo quiero verlo una vez, una hora… por favor…

—No.

—¡Esto es vital, abuelo!

—Dije no, y ahora mismo tendrás que decidir entre Alluka o Illumi, ¿cuál de los dos prefieres quedarte?

—¡¿Qué?! —se dio cuenta que su impulso romántico le hizo perder la razón, el hecho de que le hiciera decidir entre ambos era porque ahora también tenía a Alluka presa en alguna parte de la casa o en el peor de los casos, lejos.

—Vete a tu cuarto, si quieres a Illumi irás por él otro día, después de que lo hayas pensado bien; si te decides por Alluka, entonces después de que me lleve a Illumi a la isla, te lo regresaré.

Sintió que toda esperanza se perdía. Deseaba un poco de comprensión, pero parecía cada vez más imposible. Su abuelo no estaba con la mínima intención de ceder. Eso era claro, sus piernas temblaron cuando le vio darse la vuelta.

—Abuelo… no… por favor.

No hizo ningún movimiento en falso, si no los mayordomos arremeterían contra él y lo someterían, así que se contuvo, y por lo mismo tuvo que dejarlo ir. Alguien lo tomó amablemente por el hombro y lo guió de vuelta al edificio. Regresó en silencio total, y se mantuvo así por el resto del día, esta vez Zeno estuvo al pendiente del muchachito, no quería que cometiera alguna locura que perjudicara a todos, pero verlo tan triste le hizo preguntarse si valía la pena atosigarlo tanto; él nunca se había atrevido a lastimarlo porque consideraba que ese era el papel de Silva como parte de su entrenamiento, prefería ser visto como el abuelo agradable que era más fácil de convencer para cuestiones de permisos y regalos.

No comió ni bebió nada durante su etapa de estrés; no dirigió palabra alguna a nadie de los presentes, sólo estuvo enfocado en su decisión. Repasando una y otra vez lo que quería hacer. Su corazón le pedía ir por Illumi, y su razonamiento le decía que debía ir por Alluka, no soportaba la idea de perder a uno de los dos. Seguramente a su hermana la volverían a enclaustrar y eso era lo que más temía, porque la primera vez que ella pasó ese encierro, lo hizo en compañía de Semiramis, y ahora estaría realmente sola. No lo aceptaba, pero tampoco toleraría perder su amado Illumi así, cuando ya había decidido que se quedaría con él. Sería una gran traición.

«De seguro el tarado de Illumi está obedeciendo al abuelo y no se escapará, porque es un maldito mártir que no sabe todavía que puede decidir por sí mismo —ahora estaba molesto por la falta de acción de su hermano mayor, le estaba dejando todo el peso de la decisión a él y le parecía injusto— me necesita como si fuera un niño chiquito que no puede defenderse… —pero sabía que Illumi tenía muchas culpas en su espalda que no le permitían ser libre de sí mismo como para tomar la iniciativa de escapar—, seguramente hace todo esto porque cree que así compensará al abuelo por haberme fallado como hermano —y ya que comprendía bien no pudo más que llegar a una conclusión—. Sé que Alluka está sola ahora, pero si dejo ir a Illumi, esto se podrá peor para todos. En cambiosi me uno con Illumi, juntos podríamos hacer un plan para recuperarla».

Y con ese pensamiento al fin se sintió tranquilo, listo para esperar el momento de demostrarle a su abuelo que su hermano era importante para él. Y que no dejaría que se salieran con la suya de nuevo. Por la noche salió, esta vez fue más sigiloso más estricto que antes, como si se estuviera jugando la vida de por medio. Disimuló al máximo su presencia, anduvo con extremo cuidado, caminando con lentitud observando con mucha atención a cada lado, y dándose tanta prisa como le era posible.

De inmediato se percató que la zona donde estaba el cuarto de su hermano, la vigilancia era extrema, de un lado a otro del pasillo estaba cercada por mayordomos en alerta, incluso afuera, por la ventana estaba estrictamente vigilado desde el techo hasta los pisos inferiores. No iba a ser nada fácil, sería imposible pasar sin ser notado. Así que si quería llegar debía ser desde el lado donde tuviera que pelear menos. No se animó a ir así de simple, quiso encontrar una alternativa nueva y más segura, tuvo una extraña corazonada y decidió buscar entre los pasillos aledaños una entrada alterna. Caminó a paso lento dirigiéndose al primer pasillo de los dormitorios y vio a lo lejos uno que se veía oscuro, ni una luz había sido encendida por esa área. El impulso de ir a ver le hizo dirigirse ahí, estaban tres cuartos en ese pasillo, y encontró extraño no ver ni un rastro de vigilancia, por más que inspeccionó y dudó, no encontró algún indicio de estar en una trampa. Ya más confiado decidió que abriría las puertas para buscar algo que le fuera útil en su objetivo, quizá una forma de crear una distracción para despejar el área. El primer cuarto que abrió no tenía nada, sólo una litera sin cobijas y una mesa vacía, retrocedió y fue a la puerta de en medio, con precaución la abrió. Contuvo la respiración y su sorpresa fue inmensa, entre el cuarto oscuro alcanzó a ver una mano que lo jaló al interior y cerró velozmente la puerta.

—Kil…

La voz de Illumi le hizo estremecer, lo miró un momento, incrédulo de haber dado con su objetivo sin haberlo esperado, y luego se abalanzó sobre él.

—Illumi —lo abrazó como si nunca en su vida lo hubiese hecho. Apretándolo con fuerza, inundando sus pulmones con su aroma, estaba tan feliz y asustado que no pudo moverse ni decir algo más por un rato.

—Kil… viniste, no puedo creerlo.

Besó los blancos cabellos y se separó de él con cuidado, encendió una lámpara para verlo mejor. Su abuelo le había declarado durante esos días que el reto para Killua sería decidir entre él y Alluka. Desde el inicio dio la causa por perdida porque no creía que su hermano fuera a elegirlo a él por sobre Alluka, era bastante pesimista al respecto. Sin embargo, era consciente que si lo decidía así, se debería a motivos fuertes y no sólo cariño, era una cuestión fácil cuando consideraba que Alluka era indefensa en comparación a él.

—Claro que no te abandonaría.

Illumi lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta quedar sobre un sillón, para sentarse junto a él y esperar a que su abuelo fuera a ver la decisión del albino. Killua se sentó junto a él, un poco preocupado todavía.

—Alluka está presa, necesita nuestra ayuda —confesó apenado.

Apretó los labios, nervioso por encontrar ayuda para su hermana.

—Alluka es pequeña, ella está indefensa, ¿no deberías mejor ir por ella? Yo podría distraer desde aquí al abuelo.

Pero Killua levantó la mirada, y fijó sus ojos con en su hermano con un aire de liderazgo que de inmediato se impuso en su voluntad.

—No me iré de aquí sin ti. No de nuevo.

Estaba resuelto a hacerlo, tal y como lo dijo, Illumi se enterneció ante tal afirmación y lo atrajo a él en un nuevo abrazo, acariciando su espalda. Después de tantos días, aprovechó la cercanía para besarle, ya no tenía miedo, confiaba en que Killua estaría con él en las buenas y las malas, por lo menos mientras el efecto de la carta durara. Deslizó una mano por su mandíbula para profundizar un poco más, estaba que se moría por tocar a su adorado albino. No había sido tan consciente de su dolor hasta que por fin se entregó en ese largo y profundo beso.

Sus lenguas se tocaron después de tantos días, y Killua fue el primero en gemir en la boca del mayor. El deseo era muy intenso en él, incluso más que la preocupación de ir por su hermana, lo extrañaba demasiado. Supuso que quizá no sería mala idea aprovechar la oportunidad antes de correr tras Alluka.

—Dame un momento —pidió el morocho.

No quería ir aprisa porque Zeno podía llegar en cualquier momento y entonces sería todo un lío, porque el hecho de que él admitiera perder contra ellos dos no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a verlos juntos.

—Illumi… —sintió su blanca mano sobre la tela de su playera, sabía de sobra lo que eso significaba. Ese gesto tan sutil, de deseo sexual. Killua era todavía muy tímido para pedir las cosas como lo haría él.

—Kil —besó su mejilla—, tenemos que pensar en Alluka.

—Sólo será un momento...

Terriblemente tentador, se le hizo agua la boca. Killua se mordió el labio con pena por haberlo dicho de ese modo. Lejos de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, besó la mejilla del menor y susurró en su oído.

—No me he tocado en todos estos días, tenerte aquí es muy tentador, pero no quiero que nadie te vea…

Killua se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Él debía admitir que sí llegó a tocarse un par de veces pues no tenía tanta resistencia en su voluntad, pero Illumi debía estar más ansioso que él. Si persistía un poco, lo convencería de hacer lo que fuera aun con el riesgo de que su abuelo estuviera presente. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Illumi volvió a besarle, con tanta ansiedad que no pudo evitar sentirse excitado. Discretamente metió una mano por debajo de la playera de su hermano, para tocar su abdomen y escuchó que gemía en su boca, lo que provocó que deseara olvidar su autocontrol.

La puerta se abrió de sorpresa y ambos se separaron tan rápido cómo pudieron. Los dos estaban bastante ruborizados. Illumi tuvo el impulso de abrazar a Killua de forma protectora, ya no deseaba dejar que los separaran una tercera ocasión.

—No me quedan dudas de tu decisión, Killua —la voz severa de Zeno sobresalió entre el silencio.

Killua tuvo miedo por su hermana, se lamentó por haber perdido el tiempo con su hermano en lugar de correr tras Alluka. Cabía la posibilidad de que ella ya estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para alcanzarla tan fácilmente.

—Abuelo, ya no le hagas más daño. Él ha sido honesto contigo todo este tiempo. No es justo —intervino Illumi, consciente de que Killua debía estar pasando por algo muy difícil; hacerlo decidir entre ellos dos debió ser muy doloroso para alguien tan cariñoso como lo era el albino.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que Zeno sólo tenía su mirada fija en el abrazo de Illumi, pero ni así el mayor quiso soltarlo.

—Mañana hablaremos los cuatro sobre esto, los dejaré pasar el resto de la noche juntos.

—¿Los cuatro? —preguntó sorprendido el joven heredero.

—Illumi, Alluka, tú y yo —respondió, para aclararle que podría volver a ver a su hermana.

—¿Eh? —no comprendió por completo lo que ocurría, pero Zeno no quiso darle explicaciones, dejaría que Illumi se hiciera cargo de ello.

—Mañana vendré temprano, sean prudentes… no quiero verlos en una situación incómoda.

Y se retiró, dejando al menor sin palabras. Ya no sabía si debía ir tras Alluka o no.

—Alluka está bien, la enviaron a otro cuarto, eso es todo. Mañana sabremos lo que el abuelo decidió con respecto a nosotros.

—Quieres decir que… ¿todo este tiempo me estuvo probando?

Illumi suspiró, lo soltó del abrazo y acarició sus cabellos. Era evidente la respuesta a esa pregunta. Y por lo menos ya no se sentía tan apesadumbrado. Killua se sintió al fin aliviado después de tantos días casi agonizando. Le tomó por sorpresa que Illumi lo jalara de la mano y lo hiciera salir del sillón, besando su mano en el proceso.

—Eres mío por esta noche, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? —la mirada desconcertada del menor le hizo sonreír fascinado por su reacción— Que te haré el amor hasta cansarme.

—¡I-Illumi! —sintió el impulso de reclamar, pero él estaba feliz, tras varios días de abstinencia tenía que admitir que estaba más que deseoso por estar con él.

Illumi lo guió a la cama y lo fue desnudando de poco a poco para besar sus hombros, y su espalda, una vez que lo tuvo sobre la cama, esperando por él, se quitó la camisa, y desabotonó el pantalón. Killua tragó saliva, ansioso por continuar, su mirada se perdió entre el cuerpo de su amante. Retrocedió sobre la cama para darle espacio a Illumi sentándose, recargando su espalda en la cabecera, sus miradas se cruzaron y compartieron entre ellos en ese lenguaje lo que ambos sólo sabían cuando estaban en la cama, que el deseo mutuo no iba a terminar. Estaban hambrientos.

 _ **Si no me voy a Hiatus ya, nos vemos el 22 de marzo!**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir aquí**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hola, espero que la estén pasando bien, yo estoy sufriendo desde que vi a Illumi en el barco. Por cierto, yo hice la corrección a la PÉSIMA traducción que está circulando en internet del manga. Estoy comenzando un proyecto para traducir el manga al español desde el japonés y no desde el inglés como actualmente ocurre. Si desean saber más del tema, por favor búsquenme en facebook como loveover, hay mucho material interesante que he estado compartiendo y seguro se entretienen._**

 ** _HADOS_**

 ** _Capítulo 17_**

 ** _.'._**

Illumi se subió al cuerpo del menor; colocando sus rodillas a los costados, deslizó sus dedos por el pecho del albino hasta llegar al elástico de sus pantalones. Killua levantó la cadera para permitir que le desnudara. Illumi se apresuró a obedecer, y una vez que se deshizo de la prenda, se hundió en aquel vientre cálido mientras las manos del albino acariciaban su nuca. Bajó entre dulces caricias hasta rozar con sus labios el sexo palpitante del menor y se deleitó al escuchar sus suaves gemidos; Killua siempre hacía todo lo posible para resistir, le avergonzaba gemir y a la vez lo hacía porque veía el efecto maravilloso que provocaba en su hermano cuando su voz escapaba.

La boca de Illumi le nublaba la vista, era una sensación tan deliciosa que no quería que parara. Sin embargo, todavía no quería terminar, deseaba más de él.

—Illumi… —le llamó en un susurro.

El morocho se separó con cuidado, y se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, para bajar su ropa interior y mostrar su erección. Killua lo vio detenidamente con sus mejillas encendidas, y reparó en un detalle, no traían consigo lubricante. Su hermano siempre insistía en que no lo hicieran sin él, pero por alguna razón, Illumi no había argumentado al respecto. Sólo podía significar que estaba bastante excitado como para darle relevancia, lo cual le alegraba bastante.

—¿Preocupado? —le preguntó y Killua levantó la vista.

—¿Por qué habría de…?

Illumi gateó de vuelta para quedar cerca del menor y le besó. No era que había olvidado ese detalle, pero no podía detenerse, estaba muy ansioso por tener de vuelta a su adoración y hacerle el amor hasta el hartazgo.

—Tomará un poco de tiempo, sólo relájate —le pidió.

No quería asustarlo y mucho menos lastimarlo. Él quería que todas sus experiencias juntos fueran perfectas. Le ayudó a recostarse en la cama, colocándole una almohada debajo de las caderas para facilitar el acto y se echó sobre él, besando sus labios acaloradamente, para relajarlo y excitarlo más, moviendo sus caderas para frotar sus erecciones. Killua respiraba cada vez más agitado, así que se detuvo cuando sintió que estaba listo para seguir. Se inclinó sobre su vientre, repartiendo suaves besos hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la cual lamió para deleite del menor.

Se preparó, aprovechando que Killua estaba lo bastante excitado como para pensar con coherencia, dejó escapar su saliva para recubrir toda la zona perianal, y movió sus dedos para frotar toda el área. Killua dio un respingo cuando sintió como el primer dedo empezaba a deslizarse a su interior, Illumi era lo bastante paciente como para irse asegurando de que siempre hubiera suficiente humectación.

El albino hacía todo lo posible por cooperar con su amante, manteniéndose relajado tanto como podía. Si bien le provocaba algo de pena el sentirse observado de ese modo y en esa posición, la vulnerabilidad que mostraba le excitaba cada vez más, sobre todo cuando Illumi volvía a esparcir su saliva caliente para introducirle sus dedos, se aferraba a la sábana, miraba al techo y luego buscaba al morocho; en cuanto le veía recuperaba el deseo de seguir. Illumi le hacía sentir tantas cosas, quería mostrarle cuán devoto era a él, que no se cansaría de estar en sus brazos, ni se arrepentiría, como tanto se lo había planteado su abuelo. Aunque debía ser sincero, estaba desesperado por sentir a su hermano en su interior, quería abrazarlo a su pecho y provocarle como en otras ocasiones, verlo tan vulnerable como él ahora mismo estaba.

—Illu… mi —gimió en voz baja— ya…

Debía admitir que estaba nervioso por hacerlo sin un lubricante adecuado, la saliva funcionaría, aunque no por mucho tiempo si no lo hacía bien. El hecho de que Killua le pidiera continuar le ponía nervioso porque todavía no estaba del todo seguro si era buena idea o no.

—Illumi… —volvió a pedir, sintió que los dedos salían de su interior.

Illumi se posó sobre él nuevamente, para besar sus labios y acomodarse entre sus piernas. Tampoco él podía resistir más las ganas de penetrarle después de tanto tiempo.

—Me dirás si te duele —le pidió, mientras acariciaba sus piernas— no te vayas a aguantar, ¿de acuerdo?

Killua asintió con la cabeza, Illumi se acomodó para comenzar a deslizar su miembro al interior de su niño. El albino se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos. La sensación más poderosa y deliciosa del mundo le inundó. Nada era mejor para él que sentirse uno con su amante.

Illumi tuvo que poner sus codos a los costados del albino para sostenerse. Había logrado entrar por completo, gracias a que el menor ya estaba más habituado a estar en esa situación, estaba ansioso por moverse, pero prefería esperar hasta que el mismo Killua diera el primer paso. Al observar a su alrededor se encontró con algo maravilloso que no esperaba: el efecto mágico de la carta de los amantes, una energía rosa que cubría todo el cuarto, como una especie de humo que les rodeaba; no tenía aroma, sólo forma y parecía brillar, aunque no era eso, era que podía ver el _Nen_. Era un espectáculo hermoso que fluía a través de la piel del albino. Sólo quería decir que Killua le amaba, le deseaba y el sentimiento era mutuo, era tan fuerte que era visible.

No lo pensó dos veces, tomó ambas manos del menor a los costados y, entrelazando sus dedos, comenzó a moverse. La sutil voz de su amante escapaba de vez en cuando, pero su respiración no le dejaba mentir, estaba muy excitado, tanto que apenas podía contenerse. Adoraba cada expresión de su niño, sin lugar a dudas; esa torpeza para disimular sus sentimientos era lo mejor de todo.

En un momento, cuando menos lo espero, los ojos azules se abrieron y le miraron con fijeza, de un modo tan extraño que fue imposible no preguntarse qué era lo que pensaba. Killua apretó sus manos, y relamió sus labios, su boca estaba seca; Illumi tuvo la tentación irrefutable de besarle otra vez. Introduciendo su lengua para saborear a mayor profundidad, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió que su joven amante había aprovechado el momento para hacerle girar sobre la cama, a lo que no se opuso, sino al contrario, el mismo le abrazó para permitirle quedar sobre él.

—¿Así que este era tu plan maligno? —le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Killua se rió, no podía evitarlo. Le habían salido las cosas bastante bien, Illumi no podía resistirse a sus gestos ni coquetería, era un libro abierto cuando se trataba de él.

—Me toca —contestó y al instante se ruborizó, todavía le costaba trabajo admitirse esta clase de libertades frente al morocho, no obstante, deseaba hacerlo y darle pruebas a Illumi de que su deseo era auténtico.

Se empujó sobre el vientre de su hermano, evadiendo su mirada, concentrado en lo que estaba en derredor a ellos, y escuchó la suave risa de Illumi.

—¿A qué le temes? —le preguntó pero Killua no respondió, volvió a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en lo que deseaba hacer.

Cuando apenas el albino estaba a punto de moverse, Illumi se sentó, lo atrajo a su pecho y guió el movimiento.

—Ah… —Killua no resistió, su voz escapó con más fuerza. Una de las manos del morocho se deslizó por su abdomen hasta tomar su entrepierna y masturbarle. Killua se abrazó a la espalda de Illumi.

Sus movimientos, sus jadeos, la forma en la que su voz escapaba con timidez, esa irresistible esencia mágica cubriéndolos, provocaron que Illumi no deseara contenerse más y penetrándolo con más profundidad, movió su mano con mayor velocidad, estimulándolo tanto como era posible. Killua prácticamente ya no disimulaba su placer, sobre todo al escuchar la voz de Illumi gimiendo en su oído, provocándole una ola de deliciosos escalofríos que finalmente desembocaron en un fuerte orgasmo que lo dejó con la mente en blanco.

El menor no podía quedarse quieto mientras se corría sobre el vientre de su hermano, sus caderas estimulaban tanto a Illumi que, finalmente, se dejó llevar y al poco tiempo se corrió en su interior. Se quedaron en esa posición un tiempo más, hasta que se recuperaron ambos, cansados y satisfechos después de una larga temporada sin poder tocarse.

En esos momentos lo que Killua deseaba escuchar más que otra cosa, era esa palabra extraña que había pronunciado su hermano cuando Zeno les había atrapado, ese extraño lenguaje que le había provocado la más maravillosa magia en su interior, pero no sabía cómo pedírselo a Illumi, le abochornaba la idea de expresarlo, y hacerle saber que le correspondía. Tuvo que conformarse con sentir las caricias en su espalda y en silencio se dejó arrullar.

—Vamos, debemos dormir, ya debe ser tarde.

Pero él sólo quería escuchar esa palabra, no podía dormir así, no estaba conforme y no lo iba a estar. Se sintió algo triste cuando Illumi se levantó de la cama para recoger la ropa y pasarle las prendas para que pudiera vestirse en caso de que su abuelo llegara.

Al ver su rostro pensativo le extrañó que continuara en completo silencio a pesar de que al fin estaban a solas.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Killua terminó de colocarse el pantalón y negó con la cabeza. Respuesta que para nada le dio confianza.

—Kil… —le llamó, detestaba ser tan lento para entender las necesidades de su adorado albino, momentos como este hubiera hecho lo posible por leer su mente— ¿t-te lastimé?

Killua volteó a verlo con sorpresa, su boca se abrió pero no salieron palabras, no de inmediato.

—¡N-no! Idiota, todo… todo está bien.

No podía creer que de todas las cosas que Illumi podía imaginar que le ocurrían, lo primero que atinaba a decir era si lo había lastimado, se tuvo que recordar que se trataba del mismo Illumi, el chico que difícilmente expresaba sus sentimientos y que no lograba entender a los demás como él lo hacía. Le sonrió nervioso, quería explicarle lo que le ocurría, pero no era tan fácil para él. Una mano en sus cabellos le hizo alzar la mirada, sorprendido por la acción.

—Me alegra.

Deslizó su mano hasta acariciar la mejilla del menor, todavía estaba intrigado por la actitud taimada del chico, aparentaba estar algo triste, se preguntó si era por la cantidad de tiempo desperdiciado al estar separados, cada minuto era tiempo valioso que él debía aprovechar para ganarse el auténtico amor del albino. Esas tres semanas sin estar junto a él, podían representar un retroceso. Asustado por esto mismo, se acercó al rostro del menor para buscar su mirada.

—¿Sabes lo importante que eres para mí?, ¿que estos días han sido los más tortuosos de mí vida?, te extrañaba tanto que creí que iba a morir ahí.

Confesó un tanto apenado, pero eran palabras que debía decir para tocar el corazón del menor y hacerle ver que albergaba esa calidez y atracción por él, más allá de lo lógico y natural.

—Tonto…

Illumi atrajo una mano de su amado a su pecho, ignorando el insulto y después de apretarla suavemente la llevó hasta sus labios para besarla con dulzura.

—Yo también te extrañé —escuchó que susurraba el chico, y de nuevo estaba ahí ese _Nen_ rosado fluyendo entre ellos. El hecho de que Killua no hiciera ningún comentario respecto a ello delató que no era capaz de verlo. Aunque no comprendía lo que era, ni a qué se debía, en ese momento creyó que era porque el efecto de la carta estaba en su máxima expresión.

Durmieron juntos y, por la mañana, muy temprano, se despertaron para volver a hacer el amor. No querían perder la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando su abuelo podía darles la mala nueva de que permanecerían separados por más tiempo. Después de eso durmieron otro par de horas más hasta que Zeno se anunció en el cuarto. Les declaró que tendrían una reunión en privado y para su sorpresa, al llegar a la oficina del anciano, lo que vieron fue a Alluka ahí sentada frente a una mesa redonda.

—¡Hermano! —corrió ella a saludarle efusivamente, el albino se alegró de verle tan tranquila, como si nada malo hubiese ocurrido los días pasados. Para sorpresa de los presentes, la chica se dio la vuelta y corrió a saludar a su otro hermano.

—¡Illu-nii! —le abrazó, contra todo pronóstico, tan sorpresivo fue aquello que el mismo Illumi se quedó paralizado, tardó un momento en comprender que estaba siendo abrazado por alguien diferente a Killua—, que gusto volver a verte.

Con mucha pena y lentitud, levantó una mano para corresponder el abrazo de la chica. Fue hasta que su mano tocó la cabeza de su hermana, que sintió una mirada fría clavada en él, unos ojos azules que le exploraban de forma inquieta. Si ya tenía inseguridades, ahora era peor, la mirada de su amante le desconcertó por completo, no podía decidir si estaba molesto con él por abrazar a su preciada hermana o si algún otro motivo se escondía en el gesto.

—Bueno, ya, ya fue mucho abrazo —espetó el albino, tomando un brazo de Alluka para liberar a Illumi de ella—. Si necesitas abrazar a alguien aquí estoy yo.

—¡Oye pero si a ti te vi todos los días y a él no!

—¡Y mágicamente ahora es "Illu- _nii_ "!, ¿eh? Ya no es necesario que lo abraces tanto.

Illumi volteó a ver a su abuelo en modo de disculpa, suplicante porque ignorara la escena, pero es que su abuelo no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Era un acto de celos, y no de cualquier tipo, Killua estaba siendo excesivamente territorial con su hermano mayor, al grado de no permitirle a su hermana, la más cercana de todos en la familia, el tener mucho contacto con el mayor.

—No creo que a Illumi le molesten mis abrazos, ¿verdad Illumi?

Y ahí estaba, en medio de una encrucijada todavía más complicada que la disculpa con su abuelo por la actitud descontrolada del albino. Killua le decía con su expresión corporal que si lo contradecía sería peor, y a la vez no quería ofender a Alluka porque, indudablemente, eso también terminaría molestando a su amante.

—No me molestan —se arriesgó, evitó la mirada furtiva de su amante—, pero creo que estoy bien así…

La chica giró los ojos con fastidio, se percató de la mirada amenazadora de su hermano y comprendió todo.

—¡Ay eres horrible con Illumi!, acaba de salir y ya lo estás castigando.

Killua enrojeció hasta las orejas, no creyó ser tan obvio hasta que escuchó esas palabras. Miró como su abuelo evitaba el contacto con cualquiera de los presentes, al fin consciente de que todos ahí sabían que ese acto no era debido a que él añorara a su hermana más que a nadie, sino que se había autoproclamado el dueño de Illumi, y no permitiría que nadie más le diera ni siquiera un poco de lo que él le daba. Quería ser el único proveedor de cualquier efecto amoroso en él, que sólo le viera y viviera para él, y cualquier amenaza iba a ser tomada con violencia.

—¡No soy malo!, ¡no sé qué estás pensando, pero ya saca eso de tu cabeza!

—Vamos a la mesa, chicos, debemos hablar —interrumpió Zeno.

Si por casualidad todavía tenía duda sobre los sentimientos de Killua, ahora no podía ni siquiera mirarlos sin sentirse avergonzado por la evidente relación entre ellos.

Tomaron asiento, y permanecieron en silencio hasta que Zeno tomó el control de la situación de vuelta.

—¿Alluka estará aquí…? —indagó Killua.

—Sí, bueno, aparentemente él sabe todo —se aclaró la garganta, viendo el bochorno en sus nietos.

Alluka estaba tranquila, sólo le hacía gracia ver la vergüenza en sus hermanos.

—¿Piensan decirle a alguien más?—preguntó sin rodeos.

—P-por mi parte, ya todos los que deben saber, saben —respondió dubitativo.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema con que esto se divulgue —respondió Illumi, la seguridad del morocho era inquebrantable, en parte esto le incomodaba al anciano, porque podría significar que él mismo lo haría del conocimiento general.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

—Seis meses —se adelantó el albino a contestar.

—¡Es demasiado tiempo! —más de lo que Zeno estimaba que aguantarían a estar juntos.

Los miró horrorizado, pero ninguno de los dos parecía notar algo extraño, salvo Alluka que intentaba disimular que no era gran cosa. Aprovechando la brecha en su reacción, decidió que era momento de ver si podía tomar ventaja.

—En tu opinión —se dirigió a la chica—, ¿cómo se llevan ellos dos?, ¿cómo se comportan entre ellos?

Killua se puso rígido, recordaba que él normalmente no se refería a Illumi de forma tierna, probablemente ella le había escuchado llamarle constantemente con insultos, más frecuentemente "idiota", y no sólo eso, no era precisamente la clase de novio que sorprendiera con su gran despliegue de afecto. En cambio, Illumi tenía mucho para argumentar, le cuidaba a él y a su hermana, lo trataba con respeto y aunque no era el tipo de hombre que se desvivía con halagos y frases cursi, era evidente en sus acciones que había algo más que sólo palabras.

—Illumi se porta bien —lo miró con una sonrisa que no podía disimular, Killua bajó la mirada temeroso de lo que pudiera decir su hermana—, él se hace cargo de todo, como debe ser; Killua es como un pequeño gatito mimado a su alrededor. Se llevan bien en general.

—¿Gatito mimado? —preguntó Zeno.

—¿Qué diablos significa eso?

—Territorial —soltó la carcajada, no hacía falta más explicación, Zeno mismo había visto la forma en que Killua se comportaba cuando se trataba de Illumi, perdía el control de sí mismo— está claro que quiere a Illu-nii, si por él fuera, no lo dejaba salir nunca de casa y lo tendría para su completa disposición.

Sí, y así tal cual se veía la relación. Parecía claro que cuando se trataba de asuntos serios, Illumi tomaba el control de las cosas, pero en todo tiempo Killua era el que mandaba. Illumi se desvivía por él, lo idolatraba, y Killua era feliz recibiendo esa clase de trato, así que sólo premiaba a su amante por ser siempre bueno con él y darle todo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Crees que Illumi vaya a estar bien con ese trato? —le preguntó, pero observaba fijamente a Illumi y sus reacciones.

Por parte de Killua no hacía falta preguntar, el albino era feliz, no se había despegado de Illumi en todo tiempo, de hecho se había sentado a su lado e inconscientemente se inclinaba hacia él, al grado que constantemente sus cuerpos chocaban con los movimientos de sus brazos.

—Sí —contestó sin pensar—, se muere por ser tratado así.

Zeno dio un prolongado suspiro, cerró los ojos; no iba a cambiar su decisión, ya no era momento para hacerlo, sobre todo al considerar que ya había hablado hasta el hartazgo con los aliados Iluminados que tenía y todos coincidían con la única opción viable para mantener las cosas en calma.

—Chicos, yo soy su abuelo, yo sé que son hermanos y no puedo decir que apoyo la relación. Esto quizá es divertido ahora, pero después, cuando pase el tiempo y se den cuenta que ya no es tan interesante, va a acabar y creo que será terrible. No es una relación normal —miró a Killua— no puedes decir "ya no, gracias", y luego alejarte porque Illumi tiene un problema que no sabemos cuándo se arreglará y mientras sea así, no podrías darte el lujo de terminar con él y alejarte.

—Desde un principio ya estaba consciente de eso, abuelo, y se lo dije a Illumi, no cambiaré de opinión.

—Tiene doce años —volteó a ver a Illumi.

—Tengo catorce —manoteó con indignación.

—Dos años, ja, ¡qué gran diferencia!

—Sí, para decidir esto soy muy chico, pero para nombrarme heredero de una familia de asesinos no, ¿verdad?, para mandarme a matar a un montón de desconocidos no soy un niño, ¿eh?, es sólo hipocresía, que no puedas aceptarlo no quiere decir que esté mal.

—Bien, digamos que lo dices en serio. Entonces les pondré dos condiciones para que tengan mi apoyo. Y con apoyo no me refiero a que estaré feliz de verlos juntos o conforme, no, ni de cerca lo estaré. Con apoyo me refiero a que vigilaré los daños colaterales; que Silva no destruya a Illumi, y otras situaciones como esta… como los hombres de la isla —no quería ser directo con Illumi, pero esto ya era algo que Killua podía interpretar.

—Illumi no volverá a ese lugar —Zeno tuvo que contener sus ganas de quejarse. A estas alturas era obvio que el morocho no le guardaba secretos.

—Bien, la primera condición es que sin importar lo que ocurra, mientras Illumi tenga la entidad en su cuerpo, ustedes no se separarán. No me importa que se peleen y su relación termine, van a permanecer juntos, van a hacer lo posible por aguantarse y perdonarse lo que sea que se hagan —miró a Killua con severidad—: así te aburras de Illumi, Killua, vas a seguir con él hasta el final.

—Hecho —contestó Killua apresuradamente.

Illumi tragó saliva, quizá en ese momento Killua se sentía motivado a responder sin pensar las cosas, pero le seguía preocupando que en cuanto el efecto se perdiera, el menor deseara rechazarle con todas sus fuerzas y mantener la promesa se volviera una tortura.

—La segunda condición es que Killua vuelva a casa.

Hubo silencio, eso era peor de lo calculado. Killua miró a Alluka, la cual le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

—Pero…

—No valdré nada, es ahora o te olvidas de mi protección.

—Abuelo…

—Decidan ahora mismo.

Le dolió bastante, no quería hacerlo, no quería regresar y volverse un asesino, entrenar como antes, acatar un montón de reglas absurdas y tradiciones que debía seguir. Ver a su madre, tener que seguir las ordenes de su padre, dejar de viajar y disfrutar su vida, llevar a Alluka a otros lugares, tener amigos; el precio de Zeno era muy alto.

—Abuelo, ¿nos asegurarás que estaremos bien?

—Se los garantizaré, como mínimo. Yo contendré a Silva, y a los enemigos posibles que pudieran salir.

—No es necesario que Killua regrese —está vez intervino Illumi, preocupado al ver la duda en los ojos del albino.

—Tú mejor que nadie debe saber los peligros a los que Killua enfrentaría si permanece fuera de casa por más tiempo.

Hubo un silencio breve, sin embargo, parecía que Illumi tenía algo muy importante que decir al respecto.

—Yo he solucionado ese problema —contestó, para sorpresa del anciano.

—¿A qué costo? —demandó Zeno—, ¿qué no has entendido los peligros que esto representa?, los Iluminados nos han puesto en riesgo desde el momento en que Silva se casó con esa mujer.

—Yo… —intentó responder, pero la mirada insistente de Killua le hizo frenarse.

—¿A qué costo, Illumi? —le preguntó el albino— ¿me has estado ocultando cosas?

Illumi se ruborizó, nunca fue su intención ocultarle nada, pero le asustaba la forma en tomaría la noticia si le decía con honestidad el problema al que enfrentaban.

—No es que te lo ocultara, es sólo…

—¿Qué les ofreciste? —interrumpió su abuelo, y tuvo que respirar hondo antes de perder el control.

—Sólo… sólo trabajaré en algunos asuntos.

—¿Más trabajo?, ¿te sacrificaste por Killua? —dio un manotazo en la mesa que sobresaltó a los tres hermanos—, ya hemos perdido bastante por su causa, no me hagas trabajar más.

—Esto es conmigo, ustedes no tienen nada qué ver —alzó la voz antes de que continuara con sus reclamos.

—¿No tiene nada qué ver conmigo? —preguntó indignado Killua.

—Kil, sólo… espera, por favor.

Zeno se talló las sienes, hizo una seña con la mano para detener la discusión entre los amantes, no quería verse implicado en algún asunto que sólo les concernía a ambos.

—Suficiente… eso háblenlo ustedes, después —cortó la posible discusión y se enfocó en su nieto mayor—. Illumi… no sólo es por eso que necesitamos que Killua vuelva, hay otros asuntos también que requieren atención urgente.

Killua estaba resentido con su hermano y no podía concentrarse en retomar la conversación con su abuelo, pero al observar a su hermano detenidamente, captó algo que no cualquiera era capaz de hacerlo, salvo alguien que conviviese con él la mayor parte del tiempo. Notó en su gesto vergüenza y tristeza, y se conmovió; decidió dejar esa conversación para otro momento.

—¿Cuál es tu decisión, Killua? —la pregunta le hizo regresar, miró entristecido a su hermano y luego a Alluka, no estaba seguro de lo que quería, pero su abuelo era muy claro en su propuesta.

—Está bien hermano, yo sí quiero volver a casa —confesó Alluka, no sólo para darle ánimos a decidir por ella, también era cierto que estaba harta de soportar verlos a ellos dos juntos y pretender que no le afectaba. Por lo menos en casa podía ir a su cuarto y desahogarse consigo misma por tanta frustración.

—Lo que tú decidas, yo te apoyaré —continuó Illumi, aunque ya sabía cómo terminaría todo y él no quería eso, había peleado para que no arrastraran a su hermano de vuelta y ahora no quedaba opción alguna.

—Pero… —quería ver que se opusieran, que le pidieran no volver.

Se puso a pensar en la cantidad de problemas que se desatarían si no contaban con un aliado como Zeno, no podrían volver a casa sin ser atacados, no podrían estar en ninguna parte sin ser perseguidos por su padre. Ni qué decir de lo que podrían hacerles, y todavía estaban los hombres de la Isla, y los problemas que le traerían a su hermano. No se trataba ya de él mismo ahora tenía un deber importante.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a decidir? —sintió la mano de Illumi apretando la suya, en un gesto de apoyo moral que él apreció como nunca antes. Él asintió y permitió que sus manos se unieran ante la mirada indignada de su abuelo.

—Piensa en los problemas que de verdad nos vamos a acarrear, no creo que quieras darle esa vida a Alluka y lo sabes, sabes que no hay mucho por pensar, pero si quieres arriesgarte a seguir fuera de casa, aquí me tendrás para cuidarte sin importar nada, y sabes que cumpliré mi palabra.

Sí, con Illumi a su lado se sentía seguro, ya no le daba miedo volver a casa o hacer cualquier otra cosa que considerara arriesgado. Él siempre le provocaba esa seguridad que le volvía en un instante el tipo más fuerte del mundo. Lo sabía, la decisión que tomara sería reforzada por su unión. «Si me canso, yo sé que tú me ayudarás con esto…» se dijo, apretó los dedos de Illumi con suavidad y tomó su decisión.

—De acuerdo, abuelo, volveré a casa, pero no olvides que contamos contigo.

En cuanto escuchó esas palabras, Zeno estuvo seguro de que no quería que Killua tuviese tanta confianza, que hubiese rechazado la oferta y así olvidarse de la idea de proteger esa relación enferma. Después de eso, les anunció que les haría acompañar en algunos trabajos antes de regresar a la casa. A la mañana siguiente, Zeno entregó a Illumi las llaves de un auto y le dio indicaciones del nuevo lugar al que irían.

Killua se emocionó en cuanto supo que se iría en el carro junto a su hermano y a Alluka. Al fin tendría un momento de soledad con los dos, no le vendría mal aclarar algunas cosas.

—Te extraño —le susurró el morocho en cuanto lo vio llegar al auto.

Illumi acarició sus cabellos con discreción, y le abrió la puerta para que ingresara al auto. Alluka llegó justo después de eso, y saludó a sus dos hermanos. No se sentía cómoda de estar entre ellos interrumpiendo todo lo que ambos tenían que tratar. Lo peor fue el silencio en el que se mantuvieron al inicio del camino.

—Serán dos horas de viaje —dijo Illumi.

—¿Por qué no nos fuimos en algún dirigible?

—¿No querías estar conmigo? —bromeó.

—Tonto…

—Chicos, yo me dormiré, así que hagan como que no estoy aquí —Alluka se echó sobre el asiento trasero, acomodándose a sus anchas para dormir lo más a gusto posible—. Sólo no hagan mucho ruido.

—Cómo si pudiéramos hacer ruido —Illumi venía de muy buen humor, estaba feliz de poder tener a Killua cerca sin ninguna repercusión de por medio. Había cierta tensión en el ambiente, eso estaba claro, pero era mejor que la soledad de no tener cerca al amor de su vida.

—Mucha información para Alluka…

La risa de Illumi le hizo sentir un gusto interior que por poco olvidaba. No era común escucharlo reír con naturalidad, y que estuviera así sólo podía significar que estaba mejor, que los malos momentos ya estaban en segundo plano. Esperó hasta un semáforo en rojo, para tomar la mano de Illumi y apretarla como un gesto de amor, su hermano reaccionó atrayendo sus dedos para darle un fugaz beso. Eso era todo lo que necesitaban para decirse lo que no podían estando Alluka ahí, fingiendo dormir para darles espacio.

—Ya pronto, Kil. Ten paciencia, el abuelo me dijo que podremos estar juntos en las noches, siempre y cuando tengamos cuidado de que no nos vean los demás.

—A veces detesto que me leas la mente —se rió—, aunque creo que te falta algo para…

Sintió que lo jalaban del brazo y se dio la vuelta, justo para encontrarse con unos labios que se unieron con los suyos en un breve pero intenso beso.

—¡Estás conduciendo, idiota!

—¿Decías que faltaba algo…?

Se puso rojo de vergüenza, de nuevo le estaba leyendo la mente. Aunque no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz por el beso, su esperanza de recuperar un trocito de la buena vida que había tenido volvió a él. Eso era lo que su amante le quería decir, que no se desanimara sólo porque estaba por volver a casa, que tarde o temprano las cosas serían mejores. Tenía tanto que quería aclarar con él, sobre todo el asunto que no tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando estuvo en la reunión con su abuelo, pero de pronto el teléfono de Illumi comenzó a sonar.

El mayor contestó por el altavoz del auto, sin pensar si era alguien complicado o no. Por suerte la persona que le llamó era terreno seguro.

—Illumi, hablé con tu abuelo, supe que Killua volverá a casa, ¿qué sabes de eso?

—¡Aquí estoy, papá!, no hace falta que le preguntes a Illumi por cosas que son sobre mí.

—¿Kil? —Silva se extrañó, por poco no reconocía la voz de su hijo, habían pasado varios años ya y su voz había cambiado un poco.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Sí papá, aquí estoy junto a Alluka y Killua, vamos a acompañar al abuelo a hacer algunos trabajos y luego volveremos juntos a la casa.

—¿Tú también? Pero…

—Es cosa del abuelo.

Tenía trabajo por hacer y ahora se veía obligado a suspenderlo por estar con el anciano, eso significaba que tenía suplentes que se encargarían de sus asuntos mientras que él estaba en otro lugar.

—De acuerdo, lo importante es que vienen los tres. Por favor Illumi, ten cuidado con tu abuelo, no me da buena espina con eso de la isla…

No quería decirlo por completo por temor de despertar la curiosidad del albino, sin saber que era bastante tarde para intentar ocultarle esos asuntos. De todos modos, Killua no comentó nada al respecto.

—Sí, papá. Te llamaré después.

—De acuerdo, los veré luego. Me da gusto que Killua regrese a casa.

Colgó en seguida, y Killua sintió que su estómago se revolvía. Tenía tiempo sin matar por negocio, se había esforzado a lo largo de esos años para no hacerlo, dejar atrás eso viejos hábitos. Ahora se vería forzado a recuperarlos, justo cuando su mentalidad había cambiado y no veía de buen modo ese negocio familiar, no le agradaba para nada, ni quería hacerlo. Tampoco quería que su hermano terminara leyendo su preocupación y ofreciéndose para hacer el trabajo por él, eso no sería justo porque Illumi tenía muchas otras cosas que atender por sí mismo. Miró el camino por la ventana, tenía tantas cosas en su mente, deseaba seguir dos caminos opuestos, estar junto a Illumi y ser un asesino como antes, y a la vez, salir y continuar su vida como Hunter. No podía hacer ambos, no combinaban, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que resignarse.

—Illumi… sobre la reunión…

—¿Podríamos esperar?, sé que es importante que lo aclaremos, pero no es buen momento.

No quería que Alluka les escuchara discutir, seguramente terminaría siendo una larga conversación con diferentes puntos de vista, y hacer entrar en razón a Killua sería un problema. Con suerte lo convencería de pretender que nada pasaba y dejarlo continuar con su parte del trato con los Iluminados.

—¿Por qué? —y ahí estaba, el niño que conocía y que cuestionaba todo.

—Porque no me gustaría que Alluka se viera metida entre nosotros. Te prometo que en la noche lo hablaremos.

Miró hacia atrás, de sobra entendía que Alluka estaba fingiendo dormir y podía escuchar todo, tampoco quería que ella se sintiera así, y si el asunto desembocaba en alguna pelea, sería desagradable que ella tuviera que seguir en ese estado hasta que bajaran del auto, sólo para encontrarse con un aura tensa entre ellos.

—Ah —dio un largo suspiro—, de acuerdo, pero no te vas a salvar.

—¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿cómo te fue en el encierro?

El resto del camino se pusieron al tanto con sus asuntos personales tanto, lamentablemente tuvieron que detenerse justo cuando llegaron a un hotel. Esta vez trabajarían en conjunto con su abuelo, cosa que el albino no quería.

En cuanto su abuelo les dio las indicaciones pertinentes a cada uno, y que Killua se tranquilizó, una nueva noticia le hizo alterar de nuevo.

—Ahora, Killua, sígueme —le pidió el abuelo—. Estarás conmigo en el siguiente trabajo.

No respondió, buscó la mirada de Illumi, estaba triste de tener que dejarlo solo otra vez, preocupado por la reacción que éste tendría al separarse de vuelta, pero de nuevo Illumi le tranquilizó, sonriéndole e incitándolo a seguir al abuelo. Comprendía que el albino podría estar molesto por tener que matar después de tanto tiempo. Tuvieron que conformarse con despedirse de lejos, Illumi estaría a cargo de cuidar a Alluka, al menos así fue como se lo indicó el abuelo, quien deseaba analizar el comportamiento de los muchachos al dejar que Alluka tuviera un acercamiento al mayor, y lo más importante, comprender la relación entre esas dos entidades.

Viajaron por tres horas hasta otra ciudad, el abuelo le explicó en el camino que se habían hospedado en un hotel que estaba a poco tiempo de las cinco ciudades que tendrían que revisar, así que no planeaban quedarse días enteros en sus trabajos; luego prosiguió a explicarle su tarea. Después de tanto tiempo sin trabajar para la familia, sintió que no podría lograrlo como antes, no sin pensar en sus actos. Estaba nervioso—más nervioso de lo que jamás imaginó que estaría— por hacer algo que en algún punto de su vida fue un hábito tan cotidiano en él y la mirada examinadora de su abuelo no ayudaba para nada. respiró profundo y espero a que algo mágico viniera a él.

—¿Sabes que esta es la única forma en la que podrás seguir con Illumi, verdad? —le dijo Zeno para intimidarle e incitarle a seguir adelante.

El anciano detestaba usar la "carta Illumi" para solucionar sus problemas, pero a estas alturas no se podía permitir darse el lujo de rechazar usarlo a su favor.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿por qué tendría relación esto con aquello otro?

Zeno dio un fuerte suspiro y se echó sobre el acojinado sillón del dirigible, soltaría todas sus ideas sobre la relación del muchacho, le haría tomar las cosas de un modo diferente, todo con tal de mantenerlo enfocado en el oficio, al fin luego le pediría cooperación a Illumi, y de este no dudaba que obtendría mejores resultados. Killua sabía cómo defenderse, preguntaba cuando debía, y no había sido entrenado sólo para matar, también había sido instruido en todo para ser un gran líder.

—Illumi es un asesino. Él sí que está dedicado a esto, le gusta, es su gran pasión y eso es del conocimiento de todos.

No podía negarlo, Illumi pese a que había despertado después de estar bajo la oscuridad de Nimrod no se apartó del camino de los asesinos, lo tenía bien asimilado y se lo tomaba muy en serio, no lo encontraba estresante, cargoso o si quiera alguna vez se quejó de tener que hacerlo, siempre iba muy dispuesto a cooperar, estaba claro que lo que fuera a decirle su abuelo, tendría toda la razón.

—No dejará de serlo sólo porque tu no quieras ser un asesino. Tendrás que aceptar sus deseos, y si se dedica a esto, tendrás que seguir entrenando porque él tendrá enemigos, muchos más de los que ya tiene.

—Pero yo puedo…

—No, no puedes. Sé que quieres ser un Hunter, pero no te durará para siempre el gusto. Tarde o temprano Illumi te arrastrará hasta su oficio, lo verás en peligro y…

—Ya acepté abuelo, ya me tienes aquí, no necesitas darme cátedra para que yo haga mi trabajo.

No quería escuchar historias del futuro incierto; no dudaba de que Illumi seguiría siendo un asesino, de hecho no podía imaginarlo actuando de otro modo. Secretamente le parecía atractivo que fuera así, manteniéndose oculto, fuera del alcance de más incómoda competencia, entrenando duro, y mejorando en áreas que él amaba crecer, como el desarrollo del _Nen_.

Ya antes había entrado en ese estado mental en el que se enfocaba por completo en matar a su objetivo sin sentir nada de por medio, la última vez que lo había hecho fue durante la pelea contra las hormigas, y agradecía que su concentración fuera maravillosa porque, pese a que el trabajo fue emocionalmente complejo, lo pudo realizar con mucho éxito. Zeno quedó satisfecho aunque al albino le pareció un tanto extraño realizar un trabajo tan cotidiano, junto a su abuelo, el cual solía hacer encargos más complejos que ese.

—Este trabajo le correspondía a Kalluto —le explicó cuando notó sus sospechas— pero él no estaba en casa, acaba de volver. Era menester que alguien lo atendiera.

—Oh… ya veo —no añadió más, no le interesaba conocer los pormenores.

Killua veía hacia afuera del dirigible, recargado sobre la pared, extrañaba a Illumi, había conversado muy poco tiempo, quería hacerle montones de preguntas, y le molestaba la idea de llegar muy noche, sólo verlo un rato antes de volver a salir a otro trabajo.

—¿Cuánto piensas durar con esta relación, Killua?

Pretendió no escuchar la pregunta, no quería hablar de ese tema con su abuelo, con alguien que no estaba de acuerdo con ellos dos.

—¿Estás seguro de seguir adelante?

—Abuelo, no planeo hablar de esto contigo. Espero que lo entiendas.

—¿En serio crees que va a durar?

—Ya te he respondido —dejó de ver a la ventana, para lanzarle una mirada llena de insatisfacción.

—Pues aunque te enojes, alguien debe decírtelo.

Lejos de intimidarle o hacerle desistir, esa ira en el muchacho sólo lo incitaba a molestarlo con otro de sus discursos. Se rió ante la idea de provocarle, pero se contuvo, era un adulto responsable, no quería darle la mala impresión a su pequeño nieto.

—Es pasajero, sólo piénsalo bien, Illumi es un asesino, siempre aspiró a ser uno. Su única forma para ser parte de la hermandad de Asesinos es que sea un heredero o sea apadrinado, y si alguien lo apadrina… bueno, es simple, pasará a pertenecer a alguien más. así que no tendrá más tiempo para ti —pero su nieto continuaba sin reaccionar—. Además, sólo date cuenta que se enamoró de ti cuando eras muy niño, ¿a qué edad le interesaste en un modo sexual? Tenías diez años cuando yo lo descubrí, pero quizá fue antes, y si eso es así, esto sólo coloca a Illumi en la posición de pederasta. Te amará mientras seas joven, pero en cuanto llegues a una edad más madura te hará a un lado, dejarás de ser tan interesante, y si remueven la entidad de _Nen_ será más que claro, te dejará… te dejará porque ya no eres el niño que tanto le interesabas, serás un adulto y eso no es atractivo para un pederasta.

Killua se dijo mentalmente que sólo hablaba en base a sus percepciones, que no tenía por qué prestarle atención, pero esas palabras estaban haciendo mella en sus inseguridades. En aquellas ideas a las que temía cada vez que Leorio se lo insinuaba, tenía miedo de que fuera cierto y quedar como el tonto que se enamoró de alguien que en verdad nunca planeó corresponderle. No quería ser usado.

—Bueno, si es así ya sabré qué hacer.

—No, ya lo sabes. Yo te dije que tendrías que aguantarte, sin importar nada. Si descubres que yo siempre tuve la razón entonces deberás callarte y aceptar seguir ahí —lo decía para atormentarlo.

Killua respiró hondo, si las cosas en verdad eran como su abuelo lo planteaba sólo le quedaba una opción viable, ir a preguntarle a su amante. Afortunadamente tenía una confianza plena en que él le respondería con toda la sinceridad posible. Lo que temía era que sus respuestas no difirieran de lo que su abuelo planteaba.

.'.

Sus heridas dolían demasiado, tenía varios huesos rotos, y las heridas todavía no habían sanado. No obstante, eso no le fastidiaba tanto como el hecho de haber sido pisoteado por un iluminado más. Sí, había perdido frente a Chrollo de forma rotunda y sin nada que alegar a su favor. No volvería a subestimar al líder de las arañas en cuanto a estrategia se trataba. Al inicio de la batalla estaban en igualdad de condiciones, fortalecido y orgulloso se arrojó sobre él. Excitado por la pelea que tanto había ansiado, Chrollo sacaba sus mejores cartas y estrategias para acabar con él rápido. Las primeras heridas en su cuerpo le habían emocionado, y justo cuando se preparó para pelear, su _Nen_ , su maldito _Nen_ lo condenó.

«Marionetas…»

Recordó toda esa charla sobre las marionetas y los montones de estrategias que el hombre tenía en mente, cuando la pelea recién iniciaba.

«¿Incluso con esto en mente quieres continuar?» nada le fastidiaba tanto que el reto de Chrollo disfrazado de una pacífica advertencia para prevenirle de lo que vendría.

—Sigo estando listo.

Escupió la sangre de la herida de su boca sobre el lavabo. Se enjuagó la cara y se miró en el espejo.

—Sigo estando listo —repitió frente al espejo. Sus ojos destellaban un odio mortal.

Odiaba saber que finalmente le había permitido a Chrollo pelear con ventaja, razón por la cual, el _Danchou_ , haciendo gala de sus grandes y maravillosas habilidades, le hizo explotar.

—Ya es suficiente —se dijo frente al espejo. Estaba harto de ser el tipo gracioso, cambiando constantemente entre la diversión y sus intereses serios. Ya no tendría misericordia de sus enemigos, acabaría de una vez por todas con sus problemas, mejor dicho, con su titiritero. Quizá no podía matarlo él, pero era la hora de ser serio y localizar al tipo que le había prometido un pago justo por sus servicios hechos con tanta maestría.

Quizá Nimrod no estaba, pero Illumi sí, y si no podía localizar a Illumi gracias a sus artes y poderes que le impedían ser encontrado, Killua no estaba protegido del mismo modo, podía apostarlo. Iría por él, si no podía atrapar al albino, como suponía que pasaría, todavía le quedaba Alluka.

—Tal vez atraparlo no sea buena idea, pero localizaré a ese bastardo y cobraré mi paga.

Las paredes a su alrededor comenzaron a derretirse, la magnitud de su poder estaba escapando de su cuerpo. Sus increíbles habilidades mágicas, jamás vistas por cualquier persona, salían a la luz. Las odiaba, detestaba esas habilidades sobrenaturales que le recordaban los rituales a los que en su niñez había sido sometido, mismos que le otorgaron dicho poder. El problema era que no podía usarlas, no sin la autorización de su amo, y sólo en determinadas ocasiones aparecían como un recordatorio de su existencia. Era terrible, desgastante y le daba asco. Respiró hondo, tendría que pagar por las paredes y el —ahora— inexistente techo. La luz del sol atravesó por una pared y escuchó el grito de alguien en el piso de arriba que había descubierto el enorme agujero por el que estuvo a punto de caer. Dio un salto, el piso también estaba por derrumbarse así que lo evadió antes de caer junto con él.

—Maldita sea —murmuró. Usó su _Nen_ para sostener el resto de la fachada y salió en busca de su objetivo.

.'.

Illumi llevaba casi tres minutos en la misma página y era claro que no estaba leyendo absolutamente nada. Alluka lo estaba observando desde el comedor, mientras comía un helado de vainilla con fresas que los mayordomos le habían servido. Tenía curiosidad por lo que le pasaba, no era la clase de persona que fácilmente se distrajera, pero era evidente que algo no estaba bien en él. Preguntarle no estaría de más, sin embargo, no sabía cómo plantear las cosas sin ser muy invasiva. Esperó unos minutos más, antes de sacar el tema a flote.

—¿Estás preocupado?

Illumi dejó a un lado el libro para atender a la chica. Por un momento imaginó que había dicho algo que no tenía nada que ver con la pregunta original y se quedó expectante, tratando de descifrar la pregunta.

—Illu- _nii_ … ¿estás preocupado por Killua?

Se aclaró la garganta antes de responder como si no fuera gran cosa.

—Naturalmente así es.

—Él estará bien, y lo sabes.

—No me preocupa cómo esté físicamente… el abuelo está con él, y además, él es excelente defendiéndose. Me preocupa que no pueda desempeñar bien su tarea.

—¿Por qué?, no es la primera vez que lo hace.

La miró con incredulidad, se suponía que ella debía tener una mentalidad más sensible. Pero cayó en cuenta que eso era lo que Killua anunciaba a todas partes, gracias a su mal habito de sobreprotegerla. Alluka había visto y en cierta medida, provocado la muerte de muchas otras personas, muchas de las cuales ella misma presenció y sin una reacción mental que demostrara arrepentimiento o dolor. Era natural en ella, una familia de asesinos, con una entidad que mataba en masa y de manera horrorosa, por ende era absolutamente normal que ella viera la muerte o el asesinato como algo automático.

—No, pero salió de casa, se rodeó de personas que le hicieron ver la otra cara del mundo… él es muy sensible, no creo que esto le vaya a caer bien.

—Estará bien, confía en lo que te digo. Puedo apostarlo.

Y quizá ella también tenía razón, y él sólo estaba siendo sobreprotector. Se recostó en el sillón, estaba desesperado por salir, por volver a ver a su amado. No le quedó de otra más que resignarse a esperar.

 _ **Yuki: Decidí no irme a Hiatus, hice las cuentas sobre los tiempos y voy todo perfecto! De hecho actualmente en el manga ya pasó otro año y Killua tiene 15, en esta parte del fanfic Killua tiene 14 todavía así que aun puedo continuar sin ir a Hiatus!** _

_**Gracias a todos por leerme y recuerden, pueden encontrarme en Tumblr y Facebook :)**_

 _ **Hasta el 5 de abril.'.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Y bueno, regresamos al Hiatus habitual, por lo menos me va a dar tiempo para traducir el manga del japonés al español, traducir es un arte chicos, no es cualquier cosa**_

 _ **Recuerden que soy un humano. Visiten mi fanpage para ver más tonterías de la serie facebook loveoverxshimja/.'.**_

 **HADOS**

 _ **C**_ **apítulo 18  
**

 **.'.**

—¿Cómo te fue en el encierro?, ¿estás bien?

Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su hermana interrumpiendo sus preocupaciones mentales mientras fingía leer. No era común que alguien más se interesara en su bienestar. De inmediato se puso a la defensiva, si ella preguntaba eso, quizá se debía a algún interés de por medio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —contestó un poco violento, seguro de que se encontraría con una amenaza por parte de la chica—, si vas a decir algo será mejor que te ahorres los rodeos Alluka, estoy listo. Dispara.

—¡¿Qué diablos significa esa actitud, hermano?!, nadie te está acusando, sólo te estoy preguntando por tu bienestar.

—¿Por qué habrías de…?

—Porque eres mi hermano, ta-ra-do —canturreó— y porque eres especial para Killua, y si lo eres para él, debes serlo para mí. No quiero que se te olvide que somos hermanos.

Alluka se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta quedar frente al sillón, donde empujó a su hermano para recostarse a su lado. Illumi estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera pudo defenderse de la invasión hasta que la chica estaba acurrucada a su derecha.

—Y quiero que te acostumbres a tenerme cerca, a hablar conmigo, a abrazarme y todo lo que hacen los hermanos.

Su mente se quedó en blanco, esto era más de lo que podía controlar. Si exigía su espacio y maltrataba a la chica, desencadenaría una gran pelea con el albino que conllevaría al inicio de una terrible ruptura, por lo que decidió no fastidiarla ni pidió que se apartara —como hubiese hecho en condiciones normales— y sólo se hizo a un lado; justo cuando iba a escapar del sillón, ella lo tomó de la mano en forma firme pero delicada, como una petición de que no se apartara.

—Ya sé que es raro, también lo es para mí, pero Illumi… lo quieres, ¿no?, hagamos las cosas más fáciles para él.

Lo peor es que ella tenía la razón. Killua sería infinitamente más feliz si veía a las dos personas que amaba juntas, en paz, teniendo una convivencia sana. Miró una vez más a Alluka y tomó su decisión; se recostó de vuelta en el sillón, bajó su mano libre, pero no supo dónde colocarla, porque cualquier parte que tocara de su hermana le parecía en cierta medida irrespetuoso. De nuevo la chica fue quien le guió, tomó la mano de Illumi y la colocó sobre su cintura.

—No pasa nada Illumi, no es como que esto signifique algo como lo que Killua y tú tienen.

—De acuerdo —susurró sin confianza; miró su mano e intentó no mover ni un solo dedo, no fuera que esto se transformara en un momento todavía más incómodo.

—Cada día veo que empeora más —confesó ella cerrando los ojos, Illumi tenía una particular presencia que hacía que cualquiera se sintiera seguro estando bajo su protección— ¿esto seguirá empeorando?

—¿A qué te refieres con empeorar?

—Durante tu encierro actuó muy inestable, no salía de su cuarto, no quería comer, apenas dormía, y estaba más irascible que de costumbre; después de verte regresó histérico, dijo que estabas muy herido, que no habías comido y que te trataban terriblemente mal…

—Si el abuelo hubiese sido como tú, creo que me hubiera ido peor. La tuve fácil.

Ella rió, era demasiado sincero y directo al momento de hablar, quizá peor que ella al expresar sus ideas con honestidad. Illumi prácticamente no tenía filtros.

—Pero en serio Illumi, Killua fue muy obsesivo.

—Será peor… —tuvo que ser sincero, no importaba cuanto lo quisiera disimular, la realidad llegaría y no podría negarlo—, pero yo haré lo posible por tenerlo siempre satisfecho.

—No te esfuerces de más, no dejes que esto también te consuma a ti. Creo que esto también es difícil para ti.

No respondió nada, en cierto modo le daba miedo la forma tan franca y sencilla en la que Alluka interpretaba las cosas, tan atinada que era imposible refutar.

—Lo que yo pase es lo de menos.

—No. Porque si te cansas, entonces no será lo de menos, será lo peor. Killua te llorará mucho, y tú no podrás debatirte entre lo que deseas por culpa de una entidad, y lo que deseas por causas de salud mental. Será enfermizo.

—Eso no pasará.

—No digas sandeces…

—No pasará Alluka, ya lo he prevenido todo.

—Ah… —suspiró— nunca se puede discutir con el señor rey de la manipulación.

Tras una charla silenciosa, en donde ella se dedicó a hablar de sus experiencias en el viaje y otros asuntos que a Illumi no le interesaban, ella acabó por dormirse a su lado. Estaba bastante cansada después de haber estado atendiendo al joven albino los últimos días, e Illumi no quiso moverse por temor a despertarla.

Aproximadamente una hora después, Killua llegó junto a su abuelo, se notaba a leguas que estaba en su fase insoportable y lo peor para él fue encontrar a su amante junto a su hermana, acostado a su lado, sintió que la sangre le hervía, los celos terribles aparecían y no sabía si podría controlarse. Tragó saliva, no quería ser cruel, se dijo que era sólo un acto de hermandad, pero no podía creerlo del todo.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Se quedó dormida.

—¿Pero por qué ahí con…? —detuvo su pregunta al captar la atención de su abuelo, ni siquiera había saludado, sólo se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos.

Illumi se levantó y ocurrió lo que había estado evitando; la menor despertó, se talló los ojos y se percató de que su hermano había llegado.

—Hola —saludó en medio de un bostezo.

—Sí tenías sueño podías ocupar una cama. No dormir en el sillón… ¿por qué estaban ahí en el sillón?

—Ay no… ¿ya vas a desconfiar de nosotros? —le acusó, sentándose con lentitud, en verdad estaba cansada, no deseaba discutir, pero esa pregunta se le había escapado del corazón.

—¡No estoy desconfiando de nadie!, sólo es una pregunta.

—Chicos, me iré a mi cuarto —interrumpió el abuelo—. Illumi, mañana a las diez de la mañana pasaré por ti, desayuna algo porque no tendremos tiempo de hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, está bien.

El anciano salió del cuarto, y Killua aprovechó para acercarse al sillón, y saludar a su hermano como era debido, con un suave y fugaz beso.

—¡Estoy en medio! —chilló la chica al sentirse invadida por el albino que prácticamente la había hecho a un lado para besar a su hermano.

—Ya, ya… no pasó nada.

—No vayas a pelearte con Illumi, yo fui la que vino a acostarse aquí, él ni quería, prácticamente lo obligué.

Se adelantó, conocía bien a su hermano, sabía que si tenía algo que le estaba molestando no diría nada hasta que estuvieran a solas. Justo cuando podría reclamar a sus anchas, y algo le decía que Illumi no sabría defenderse de él.

—¡No estoy reclamando!

—Entonces quita esa cara de niño molesto, y déjame salir de en medio.

Se hizo a un lado y Alluka se puso de pie, acomodando su ropa, estiró los brazos hacia arriba, decidida a irse a dormir a cualquier cuarto.

—Ya es muy tarde, debería irme a dormir. Hagan lo que quieran, menos discutir —luego se dirigió a su hermano mayor—. Illu-nii, no dejes que te intimide.

—¡Que no estoy enojado!

Illumi se rio, ya no pudo evitar más. Alluka era bastante perspicaz, y no daba tregua, definitivamente era mejor tenerla como aliada. En cuando la chica se marchó sintió la mirada recriminadora del albino y la risa se le fue, de todos modos, ya se había mentalizado para tener esta clase de problemas.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ella quiere que seamos más cercanos, como dos buenos hermanos. Es todo.

Sonaba como algo que Alluka diría, y de todos modos le dolía, no le gustaba verlo abrazando a alguien más, y a la vez, le daba gusto que él aceptara a relacionarse más con su hermana. Estaba en un dilema, pero en cuanto Illumi lo notó, lo jaló del brazo y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

—Te extrañé demasiado, un poco más y me vuelvo loco —susurró, y todos los problemas y sentimientos contrarios desaparecieron por completo. Al fin podrían ir al cuarto y estar a solas, por lo menos hasta las diez de la mañana, cuando su abuelo fuera por él.

—Sabes que yo también te extrañé.

—Vamos al cuarto.

En cuanto llegaron y se cambiaron por algo más cómodo para dormir. Killua se echó sobre la cama, apenas consciente de lo cansado que estaba, pero un sentimiento más le estaba ganando, el deseo de sentir a Illumi sobre él; de abrazarlo, besarlo y hacer todo lo que un buen amante haría en medio de la comodidad de la oscuridad.

Antes de que Illumi se colocara la parte superior del pijama, le llamó desde la cama, con una voz que contenía un deje de inseguridad.

—Illumi… no hace falta —se ruborizó.

El morocho le sonrió coquetamente, y eso incrementó su rubor, estaba prácticamente rojo de toda la cara; aun así, no perdía el deseo de seguir adelante, no sabría cuándo podría verlo de nuevo y era mejor aprovechar tanto como fuera posible.

—Entonces… —colocó una rodilla sobre la cama, y se echó para adelante, alcanzando esos dulces labios que le correspondieron en un beso profundo— me temo que hoy no seré tan paciente.

Se sonrió esto era justo lo que estaba buscando en él, que bajara la guardia para hacerlo hablar sin ningún reparo, ni posibilidad de mentir. Al menos así lo había imaginado. Se mordió el labio coquetamente, y se acomodó en la cama para permitirle a su amante acomodarse sobre él.

—¿Ansioso? —susurró al oído del morocho.

—Sí —contestó casi sin aliento.

Ver a Killua tomando la iniciativa cuando se encontraban a solas era mucho mejor; también disfrutaba de su timidez natural, pero prefería verlo un poco más participativo y deseoso. Eso incrementaba su excitación a niveles estratosféricos.

—Illumi… —le llamó mientras sentía sus labios húmedos cubrir de besos su cuello.

—Dime —estaba más concentrado en saborear su piel y deslizó sus manos por debajo del pantalón del albino.

—¿Estarás conmigo por… —se trabó en medio de la oración, sus caricias le distraían— estarás conmigo por mucho tiempo?

—Todo el que quieras.

Continuó recorriendo su cuerpo. Le volvía loco el aroma del albino, apenas percibía su presencia y no podía hacer otra cosa que rendirse a él.

—¿Para siempre?

—Lo que quieras.

Estaba inconforme, necesitaba poner más presión, Illumi parecía sólo darle por su lado sólo porque estaba deseoso por tenerlo.

—¿Desde cuándo estás —bajó la voz con timidez— enamorado de mí?

Illumi bajó por su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen, le encantaba besar su cálida piel, los vellos se erizaban al contacto con la humedad de sus labios y sus músculos se relajaban.

—Desde hace mucho… no lo sé.

—¿Cuándo? —tomó aire, le hacía cosquillas el cabello de su amante sobre su vientre y tuvo que resistir el impulso de rascarse— ¿cuándo te diste cuenta que yo te gustaba?

Se dio cuenta que Killua tenía intención de hablar, no comprendía por qué había fingido una escena para tocar un tema que traía en mente, probablemente era porque no quería hacer mucho drama mientras conversaban.

—Veamos —se separó, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se acomodó el cabello a un lado mientras pensaba en la respuesta— creo que fue cuando estabas en la Torre Celestial.

—¡Tenía seis años! —tuvo el deseo de golpearlo, era como si la suposición de su abuelo fuera correcta, detestaba darle la razón porque él quería defender a Illumi a capa y espada, pero primero debía encontrar toda la perfección en él antes de poder darle la mejor de las defensas.

—Y no te toqué ni te hice nada, de hecho no pensaba hacerte nada, ni siquiera imaginé que un día me corresponderías, sólo te vi crecer mientras te admiraba en secreto —besó su frente, definitivamente Killua le estaba robando la inspiración para la noche.

—Pero… —aunque le hacía feliz saber que su hermano le respetó toda su vida, todavía tenía una duda dentro de él— entonces, si crezco, si ya no soy ese niño ¿ya no voy a ser interesante?

Dio por sentado que no habría sexo esa noche, se quitó de sobre él, y se recostó a su lado. Suspirando pesadamente, él había sido muy sincero cuando dijo que estaba ansioso por él, lo necesitaba con mucha pasión y Killua había regresado al cuarto con un montón de inseguridades de por medio.

—¿Qué te dijo el abuelo?

—¡No tiene nada qué ver!

—Es obvio que esto lo dices por algo que él te hizo pensar —lo miró con un poco de reclamo, no era su intención discutir pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Illumi…

Tomó una bocanada de aire. Debía actuar rápido o si no el albino no confiaría en sus respuestas.

—Será mejor —se apresuró a contestar, no iba a permitir que Killua comenzará a hacer sus aclaraciones— entre más crezcas, mejor será esto.

Killua se quedó expectante, quería sonreír de felicidad al escucharlo decir esas palabras que tanto necesitaba. Sin embargo se contuvo, sólo mirando a su hermano con admiración.

—Cuando estés más grande podré tomar tu mano en la calle sin parecer un subnormal, podré abrazarte y besarte frente a todos, podré traerte a vivir conmigo y admitir abiertamente nuestra relación sin parecer un pederasta incestuoso… todo el mundo me juzga como el que te manipuló, por eso me acosan tanto. En realidad, tengo prisa porque crezcas. No quisiera esperar tanto tiempo.

Era una respuesta mejor de lo que había esperado. Le había dado un alivio que no sabía que necesitaba. Se sintió más enamorado de lo que nunca antes había estado, eran palabras prometedoras de un futuro mágico y dulce. Deseó concederle ese sueño a su hermano.

—Ahora mismo no puedo hacer todo lo que quisiera, tengo que aceptar mantener esto en secreto, aunque yo no tengo miedo de admitir la verdad frente a nadie —la severidad con la que había dicho eso dejaba en claro que algo más se estaba guardando, como un plan secreto—; en la medida de lo posible, me gustaría… me gustaría ser capaz de brindarte toda la felicidad que esté en mis manos pues tú, mejor que nadie, sabes lo importante y especial que eres para mí.

Ya había entendido que era mala idea admitir su relación abiertamente pues sólo le creaba problemas a su hermano y a sí mismo. No quería eso, menos pretender que no estaba pasando por un mal momento con tal de mantener al albino tranquilo, no soportaría verlo aguantar de nuevo un montón de maltrato sólo por quedar bien y demostrar que él no quería aprovecharse de su hermano menor.

—Illumi —levantó de su posición, y se echó sobre su hermano para regalarle un impulsivo beso en la mejilla—, todo va a estar bien, confía en mí.

Lo abrazó, sus palabras aceleraron sus latidos. Rogaba que fueran palabras y acciones provenientes de su corazón y no de una carta, lamentablemente sabía la realidad.

—Por supuesto que confío en ti. El tiempo que desees darme, yo te lo agradeceré toda la vida.

Cuando le hablaba así, le dolía, le hacía ver que Illumi no daba por hecho nada a pesar de que él estaba completamente seguro de que su amor era eterno.

—Entonces no te rindas… hay mucho camino por delante —susurró Killua con pena, había hecho lo posible por expresar su interior y las respuestas de su hermano le hacían sentir que no estaba tocando todavía su corazón.

Se relajó en sus brazos, estaba satisfecho y ahora con más ganas deseaba hacer el amor con él. Darle la paz que necesitaba antes de verse forzado a ir con su abuelo y escuchar reproches y más palabras ofensivas.

—Y no creas que se me olvida lo de la reunión —recalcó el albino, para aliviar la tensión de haber sido el último en decir algo dulce.

—Ya… ya…

—Pero primero —bajó la mano izquierda con lentitud por sobre el abdomen del morocho y jaló la tela del pantalón.

Tuvo la tentación de reírse, esa expresión de su hermano era demasiado explícita para alguien con su nivel de timidez, o al menos así lo veía. Era como si le ordenara que se quitara el pantalón para él. Atrapó la mano del albino y sin darle tiempo la guió al interior de su ropa, para hacerlo masturbarle en reclamo por haberle robado la inspiración. Killua obedeció sin rechistar, pero los labios de Illumi le hicieron olvidar cualquier duda que tuviera.

—Mmm —gimió en boca del menor— Kil, lo haces muy bien.

Le intimidaba que Illumi le dijera esas cosas, y al mismo tiempo le encantaba que lo hiciera, le incitaba a seguir con más empeño.

—Ahora yo.

Se acomodó, bajó la ropa interior del albino para tomar con su mano derecha su erección. Killua dejó escapar un gemido grave al sentir las manos de Illumi tocándole a sus anchas. Estuvo así un rato, deleitándose con las sensaciones y reacciones de su joven amante, hasta que deseo cambiar las cosas. Lo detuvo un momento, para colocarse nuevamente sobre él, esta vez comenzó a frotar su erección contra la del menor, en un tacto caliente, húmedo y totalmente placentero.

—Illu… mi —deseaba detenerlo, a ese paso se correría y no quería hacerlo, deseaba sentirlo dentro de él.

Pero los movimientos no se detuvieron, Illumi estaba ya fuera de sí como para detenerse. En parte lo hacía con esa intención, conocía los deseos y fetiches del menor, sabía que le encantaba sentirse así, como marcado por él; como una posesión. Pero no quería hacerlo para desquitar su frustración inicial, y continuó con sus movimientos sensuales sobre él; acentuando sus intenciones con besos húmedos que tronaban con sus labios, permitiéndose entrar a su boca con su lengua y recorrerla en un toque tan íntimo que Killua se tensó de placer de pies a cabeza.

Su cuerpo vibraba, y fue incapaz de resistirse más, Killua tuvo un orgasmo que empapó su piel y su sexo. Se aferró con fuerza al mayor, frotándose todavía con mayor ahínco, ensuciándose de su néctar hasta que provocó que el morocho terminara sobre él. Se apartó un poco más para esparcir con morbo más su esperma sobre el cuerpo del muchacho y se quedó quieto, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a recuperar el aliento.

Killua comenzó a ruborizarse conforme se fue dando cuenta de su posición, estaba cubierto de semen que había salpicado hasta su pecho. Y lo peor fue ver la sonrisa pícara de su hermano el cual estaba sentado entre sus piernas, no dándole espacio para huir a limpiarse.

—Desde este ángulo te ves encantador.

—¡Idiota!, quítate.

Obedeció antes de hacerlo enojar de verdad. Se hizo a un lado para permitirle salir de la cama y lo siguió, él también necesitaba limpiarse así que se fue detrás de su niño. Luego regresó a la cama, se recargó en la cabecera y esperó a que Killua terminara de alistarse, todavía quedaba pendiente un tema más, que Killua había amenazado con tratar mientras él se cambiaba de ropa.

El albino salió secando su rostro con una toalla, y se subió a la cama, antes de dejarlo sentarse a su lado, lo tomó por la cintura y lo hizo sentarse en su regazo.

—Si vamos a hablar, quiero que hablemos así. De frente.

Killua se sentía un poco intimidado por la posición, si se movía un poco podría acabar haciendo algo bastante sugerente. De todos modos no refutó y permitió que Illumi lo detuviera en esa posición sólo porque sabía que lo presionaría a hablar de algo que él no quería, además, la sonrisa coqueta de Illumi no le permitía escapar de sus brazos.

—No des más rodeos Illumi, dilo…

—Oye, ten un poco de misericordia de mí —acarició su rostro— claro que te lo diré.

Aunque dijo eso, Killua no lo tomó en serio, le dirigió una mirada de reclamo y él comprendió que no podía aplazar más esto. Si le mentía o le ocultaba algo sólo aseguraría perderlo en el futuro.

—Sabes que cuando papá infringió las reglas de los Iluminados, al casarse con mamá, se ganó un castigo, uno serio. Lo que quizá desconoces es que él negoció con ellos al respecto, entre mamá y él les prometieron una cosa —se detuvo, esto era muy duro de decir, podría lastimar los sentimientos tan complicados de su amado niño.

La mirada afilada del albino parecía amenazarle con algo peor si no continuaba con su historia.

—Tú… papá intercambió a "su heredero" a cambio de su castigo.

El rostro de Killua se llenó de horror, se alteró por completo e Illumi tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo para darle un poco de consuelo y calma.

—Por eso siempre intentaron educarnos como siervos fieles, que no fuéramos a traicionar a la familia así trabajaríamos para los Iluminados sin cuestionarnos nada. Querían presionarnos a ser fríos, firmes, algo que a ellos les convenía. Los Iluminados te estuvieron vigilando de cerca durante estos años para asegurarse de que cumplieras el trato que papá hizo con ellos, si hubieses durado un poco más fuera de casa, ellos te habrían dado cacería por temor a que fallaras o intentaras huir.

—Pero… entonces Illumi… —tuvo miedo, no comprendía bien el por qué de su miedo, pero ahí estaba ese sentimiento oscuro y doloroso— yo…

—Ya lo arreglé, a eso me refería con el abuelo.

Comprendió entonces todo, el sacrificio que su abuelo se refería no era otro más que Illumi.

—¡Illumi, no! —quiso levantarse, pero los brazos de Illumi lo apretaron fuerte, no podía salir de ellos sin luchar.

—Ya hice el trato Kil, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—No, ¡no! —volvió a intentar salir pero nuevamente su esfuerzo no fue suficiente. Esa era la verdadera razón por la que Illumi lo quería tener sobre él, para calmarlo cuando escuchara la mala noticia.

—Es bueno, es un trato bueno.

—¡No es cierto!

Era su peor pesadilla, su hermano en manos de esos Iluminados que alguna vez amenazaron con destruirlo. No podía imaginar un escenario pero que él siendo usado como experimento humano para hacer pruebas con entidades de _Nen_.

—Soy un juez dentro de la hermandad —alzó la voz para hacerle escuchar sus palabras— soy un juez, el tipo más importante de la hermandad me nombró así, y ellos me pidieron que trabajara como miembro del concilio de los Iluminados a cambio de dejarte libre. Con un cargo alto podré hacer muchos más cambios convenientes para todos.

Repentinamente dejó de forcejear. No tenía caso oponerse cuando las cosas ya estaban hechas. De alguna manera, escuchar el trato le hizo sentirse un poco de esperanza, no era que le pareciera bien verlo trabajar hombro a hombro con un grupo peligroso y problemático, sino enterarse de sus intenciones positivas, esa parte de que planeaba vigilarlos y juzgarlos, le encontró extrañamente agradable. La mano derecha de Illumi se posó en su nuca, acariciando sus suaves blancos cabellos.

—Mi objetivo es liberarte de todo, que seas capaz de decidir por ti mismo si quieres ser o no un asesino. Te fuiste de casa por eso, porque no te dejaban ser tú mismo, y yo quiero cumplir tu deseo. Quiero pelear por tu causa.

Su corazón se aceleró. No había algo más romántico que escuchar a Illumi decir eso, tenía unas ganas enormes de decirle la verdad, decirle que lo amaba. Tristemente, en esos momentos, sólo pudo acurrucarse en su regazo, rendirse ante él con el alma inspirada en amor y comprensión. No creía que pudiera ser más feliz, o encontrar a alguien que le hiciera tan afortunado como Illumi lo hacía. Su sensación amor era tan intenso que su cuerpo comenzó a desprender esa aura rosa que el morocho era capaz de ver, síntoma de que el amor de Killua estaba incrementando.

Illumi lo vio a su alrededor, cubriendo todo el cuarto, como destellos y humo fluyendo por la piel del albino, no pudo evitar conmoverse por ver los sentimientos del albino materializados frente a sus ojos. Al menos podía decir que no necesitaba escuchar palabras dulces para arrullar sus sentidos.

Durmieron en absoluta calma, como hacía mucho no podían hacerlo, y a la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, se despidieron con un largo beso que Alluka tuvo que soportar porque esos dos no se dieron el tiempo de esperar un momento a solas. Luego Zeno apareció para llevarse a Illumi con él.

.'.

Partieron a una ciudad a no más de una hora de ahí. Illumi ya intuía lo que iba a pasar, lo comprendió cuando vio las noticias esa mañana, mientras escuchaba la conversación de Killua con su hermana; un movimiento fuerte de gente disconforme contra unas nuevas leyes laborales estaba por asentarse en diversos países, misma ley fue hecha precisamente con ese fin, crear una tragedia que provocara un caos severo. No hizo ningún comentario al respecto, y esperó hasta que su abuelo confirmara sus sospechas.

Llegaron a la zona de la protesta, eran quizá unas diez mil personas reunidas de forma pacífica en la plaza frente al gran edificio de presidencia, estaban todos de pie, hombres y mujeres de todas edades, incluso algunos padres llevaban a sus hijos. El encuentro había sido planeado para estar ahí entonando cantos de lucha social, reclamos, e informando a toda la población a unirse a la causa. Por supuesto que a ese paso lograrían su objetivo de atraer la atención de la prensa internacional, no obstante el gobierno les había tendido una trampa, y para eso Illumi y Zeno estaban ahí.

—Este es un trabajo que nos impusieron los Iluminados, es esta clase de trabajos que Killua tendrá que coordinar.

Le explicó su abuelo, y él no respondió nada. Esa era la realidad de un Zoldyck, todo su entrenamiento se había reducido a eso, a luchar a favor de los intereses de un grupo que ya tenía todo controlado, pero que insistía en actuar como si fuera fácil derrotarles. Su deber ahora era infiltrarse, vigilar los movimientos de la población y esperar un momento adecuado para crear una masacre aparentemente justificada en un momento que simulara todo tal cual como le era conveniente a la hermandad. Zeno prefirió quedarse arriba de un edificio, observando todo con calma mientras trazaba un plan; Illumi se metió entre toda la protesta; observaba la actitud pacífica y llena de vida de la gente, la población tenía fe en lograr su meta; estaban unidos, se les oía reír, hacer bromas; otros con bocinas se dedicaban a dar discursos para que la población no desistiera de luchar. Buscó a su abuelo, y esperó a que él le hiciera alguna señal. Esa clase de trabajos eran largos, podían estar ahí por horas buscando su excusa para provocar un disturbio.

Conforme pasaron las horas poco a poco parecía que el ambiente iba calmándose. La gente se tomaba turnos para irse a comer y estaban teniendo menos ánimo que al inicio, habían cesado los cánticos y los gritos de protesta, pero esto no era afortunado tampoco para los organizadores de la protesta, y en un punto, comenzaron a organizarse para realzar el ánimo de la gente. El grupo líder de la protesta se paró al centro de la multitud, con una bocina y un discurso ferviente, todos lo escuchaban con mucha atención, se sonreían y maravillaban, volvieron a gritar de emoción e indignación. Y consiguieron justo lo que Zeno necesitaba: la protesta se realzó.

Zeno llamó a los agentes del gobierno cuando comenzó a ver que la masa se volvía a animar. Una guardia de policías armados cercaron la zona y su presencia disparó todavía más la emoción de la gente, el deseo de lucha; sin embargo los agentes de las fuerzas judiciales no se movían de sus lugares, lo que incrementaba los gritos y reclamos, fue entonces que Zeno mandó un mensaje a su nieto.

"Hazlo".

Illumi puso su mente en blanco, como todas las veces que hacía su trabajo. Sacó unas cuantas agujas y las arrojó al azar. Los afectados al instante se volvieron marionetas con una sola orden: atacar a la policía, crear caos y disturbios. La diferencia de fuerza era muy grande, no eran capaces de sobrepasar los escudos de la policía, así que él tuvo que hacer un movimiento extra, cruzó las líneas de la policía, y atacó a uno de ellos, cortándole el cuello con una botella de vidrio que deliberadamente hizo que azotara en el suelo con un fuerte choque que desprendió trozos de vidrios por doquier, lo hizo con tal velocidad que nadie se percató que fue él. Parecía algo natural, como si uno de los alborotadores hubiera lanzado la botella que mágicamente cruzó los escudos antibalas y con un filo inexistente cortara ese cuello como si de mantequilla se tratara. Los policías junto al herido se alarmaron, su actitud se volvió hostil, habían herido severamente a uno de ellos, uno de sus amigos, y la pelea empezó.

Gas lacrimógeno, bombas molotov, balas de goma, hasta subir poco a poco de tono. Illumi y Zeno se encargaron de coordinar las muertes que provocaran focos de violencia cada vez más altos. Hasta que la misma gente con su propia voluntad terminó por seguir la violencia. Fue una gran masacre. Cientos de cuerpos bañaban con su sangre la plaza, gente herida arrastrándose en busca de ayuda, hombres y mujeres refugiados entre los diferentes edificios mientras la policía les daba cacería. Se mantuvieron ahí hasta la noche, la policía armada se mantuvo persiguiendo al resto de los refugiados en los edificios aledaños y asesinándolos a sangre fría. Los Zoldyck sólo vigilaban y coordinaban el trabajo, repartiendo a los policías y asegurándose de que la muerte rodeara toda la plaza. Ambos quedaron de pie en medio de la masacre, Zeno observaba a su nieto que parecía estar en un modo asesino, no había rastro del muchacho enamorado, sólo una mente siniestra, enfocada en su trabajo.

—¿Crees que Killua pueda hacer esto?

Le sacó de su estado, lo necesitaba concientizar y ver qué tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar con su muchacho. Si era cierto que era capaz de ver las cosas tan complejas como él lo hacía.

Illumi, sereno, le volteó a ver, ya sabía la respuesta; era obvia, sólo no quería contestar porque la dirección de la pregunta era solamente una que su abuelo deseaba.

—Mi principal meta es que no tenga que hacerlo nunca.

Zeno resopló conociendo lo evidente, su nieto era un libro abierto, fácil de interpretar y predecir, obviamente ayudaría al objeto de su afecto sin importar si se dañaba a sí mismo en el proceso.

—Tienes que ser realista Illumi. No puedes librarlo por siempre.

—Pero en lo posible…

—No quiero ni permitiré que deje de ser un asesino —se adelantó—, no permitiré que Killua abandone lo que tanto esfuerzo hemos construido, y tú lo sabes, has visto que a través de generaciones hemos trabajado como tal. Si no es un asesino, dime, ¿qué otra cosa va a ser? —pero no le permitió responder—, no puedes ser un _Hunter_ , esa es una simple quimera. Ustedes no sólo no fueron criados para ser asesinos, no pueden someterse a las órdenes de nadie y menos con fines simples, lineales, ustedes son independientes, y están acostumbrados a una vida de lujos. Además… —le molestó bastante el rostro impávido de su nieto, como si no escuchara lo que decía— los _Hunter_ son otra extensión de los Iluminados. Te has esforzado por sacarlo de ahí y si él se vuelve un _Hunter_ , es como si entregara su alma a ellos, en cualquier momento lo tomarán de vuelta y ahora bajo la excusa de que labora para los _Hunter_ , y no podrás intervenir de nuevo.

Su abuelo estaba dando un golpe en el clavo. Justo el hueco que le faltaba llenar, y consideró la posibilidad de que los Iluminados estuvieran tomando provecho de este hueco, confiados en que de igual modo podrían tomar al Zoldyck omitiendo el trato que tenían entre ellos. Un movimiento bastante inteligente.

—Mejor es que permanezca con nosotros, donde podremos protegerlo y en cierta medida ofrecerle la libertad que él busca. Ya yo les estoy aceptando esta relación enfermiza, no me des más cargas.

—De acuerdo, abuelo —murmuró.

Se sentía tonto por no haber pensado en eso antes. Concederle eso a su abuelo, a cambio de la aceptación que Killua tanto necesitaba para estar a salvo no sería gran cosa, si tan sólo Killua lo viera del mismo modo en que él lo hacía. Quizá podría llegar a un buen trato con el albino.

Se quedaron en silencio, los ecos de los gritos y llanto de la gente alrededor le hicieron notar que ya era momento de ordenar el retiro de las fuerzas armadas. Llamó al comandante y esperó a que se diera la orden.

—¿Cuánto piensas durar con él? —preguntó deliberadamente, mientras Illumi veía al horizonte, pensativo en lo que planeaba decir a su niño.

—Lo que él quiera. Ese es el trato, si él quiere estar conmigo un año, un año será, si son veinte, veinte serán.

—¿Crees aguantar veinte años?, creo que tanto Alluka como yo hemos visto en él esa actitud hacia ti, parece que no tiene la confianza suficiente, quizá esta es sólo una consecuencia de ser elegir a su hermano mayor como pareja.

—Lo menos relevante es lo que yo sienta. La respuesta es, sí, aguantaré eso y más si hace falta.

Rodó los ojos, estaba bien que Illumi fuera predecible, pero en ocasiones como esa esperaba que pensara un poco más frío y no sólo aceptar la presión del albino sin escatimar en sus propias consecuencias.

—Illumi, las cosas no funcionan así, aun si esta fuera una relación normal, los celos sólo lastiman a la persona que lo siente, Killua se está dañando a sí mismo al tiempo que se cobra esto contigo, no hay motivo para volverte su esclavo sólo por sus celos. Esto terminará por destruirlos a ambos. No puedo permitirlo.

—Abuelo, lo sé… lo tengo todo bajo control.

—No te creo.

Las fuerzas comenzaron a replegarse. No había nada por hacer más. las noticias anunciaban sólo veinte heridos y tres muertos, de los cuales uno era un policía, sólo se contaron cincuenta como desaparecidos. La indignación de la población era inmensa, no sólo era ilógico la cifra presentada como oficial, bastaba con ver unos cuantos vídeos hechos por algunos testigos para escatimar el daño, la sangre en la plaza. Todavía era de noche cuando llegó un equipo especial foráneo a limpiar sin hacer objeción alguna y que no volvió a verse en la ciudad.

—Illumi, si Killua te presiona a hacer algo que no quieres, no olvides decir que no de vez en cuando. No creas que eres el dueño de todo. Te digo esto porque también eres mi nieto.

Nunca antes se había sentido así, el efecto Killua golpeando su vida por todas direcciones y no sabía cómo reaccionar, si verlo bien o escapar antes de caer en el juego. En su corazón deseaba rechazar toda muestra de integración, pero a la vez, su niño interior corría a brazos de su abuelo. Optó por la fácil solución de no responder y dejar que fuera la realidad la que hablara por sí misma.

.'.

—Ya es medianoche e Illumi no ha vuelto —expresó en voz alta el albino, mirando por la ventana, molesto porque su abuelo de seguro les separaría al día siguiente e Illumi estaría bastante cansado como para querer hacer alguna otra cosa que sólo dormir.

—Ya volverá, no pasa nada.

Alluka quería reírse al verlo tan preocupado por algo que ella consideraba absurdo. Illumi era fuerte, podía protegerse solo, no necesitaba de él para estar bien, pero Killua estaba aferrado a verlo como si necesitara la máxima protección del mundo.

—Es que ya es noche, y debe descansar. El abuelo sólo lo explota.

En realidad, le fastidiaba no pasar tanto tiempo como quería junto a su hermano, escarbaba entre su acervo de excusas para extrañarlo y hablar de él como si necesitara inventar algo que sustentara sus emociones. Alluka ni siquiera le dio importancia, lo dejó lloriquear en voz alta otro rato más, hasta que al muchacho por fin dejó de resistir lo que tanto le había molestado desde el día anterior.

—¿Por qué estabas ayer…? —se detuvo. En verdad que hacer la pregunta era bochornoso por demás, no podía hacerlo sin sentirse obsesivo.

—Hermano… —reprochó, no necesitaba escuchar el resto de la pregunta para entender lo que quería decir— Le reclamaste, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué?!, no, estás imaginando cosas.

—¿Entonces por qué preguntas esto?

Las mejillas sonrosadas del albino le dieron la señal de que había acertado. Al menos podía intuir que esto le era vergonzoso tanto como era debido.

—P-por… olvídalo…

—Kil…

—Ya, ya déjalo… luego ya sabré.

El joven Zoldyck se dio la vuelta para marcharse a su cuarto, no quería que le viera tan abochornado como ahora se sentía.

—Quiero que se integre —respondió para detenerle—, somos una familia… por lo menos Kalluto, tú y yo lo somos. Él ahora es importante para ti y si va pasar más tiempo con nosotros, al menos quiero que se sienta parte del grupo, y no el tipo al que le hablamos sólo por ti.

El efecto fue positivo, Killua volteó no sólo sorprendido; estaba experimentando una felicidad diferente a la que en su vida hubiese sentido, como si hubiesen atinado a sus necesidades románticas, lo único que le hacía falta para sentirse estable en su decisión.

—Estoy segura que Kalluto quiere lo mismo. Illumi se puso como tonto ayer —soltó la risa— se quedó paralizado cuando me acosté junto a él, tuve que detenerlo para que no se fuera, y para colmo no sabía cómo reaccionar, tuve que instruirle.

Killua soltó una carcajada ante la imagen de su querido Illumi en crisis por recibir un poco de atención, podía visualizarlo por completo, su rostro, sus reacciones, podía describir perfectamente la clase de respuesta que dio.

—Pero eso no está bien —dejó la risa— él debería sentirse cómodo, no ver esto como una trampa. Me gustaría que él pudiera contar conmigo así como tú lo haces. Es mi hermano después de todo.

Estaba feliz de escuchar la noticia, Illumi estaba avanzando rápidamente en la recuperación de los años perdidos, justo ahora que era una persona diferente a la que fue en su adolescencia. Se había transformado en un hombre brillante, prudente y por demás interesante. Consideraba tener suerte de que él fuese el objeto de su deseo porque su amor, aunque enfermo, era correspondido. De todos modos, no podía evitar sentir celos de pensar que Alluka había dormido junto a él, mientras sentía su cálida mano resguardándola, no lo podía evitar por más que se decía a sí mismo que no tenía relevancia, que era un absurdo el ponerse a pensar así.

La puerta se abrió y vio pasar a su abuelo, seguido de su hermano. Sus ojos brillaron de alegría cuando le vio pasar, buscó su mirada, pero los ojos negros del mayor estaban puestos en el suelo. Le pareció ver un ápice de tristeza en su rostro y se preocupó. Esperó hasta que halló su mirada, Illumi hizo una expresión indescifrable, y luego se apresuró a abrazarle, así, sin previo aviso, sin tomar en cuenta que estaban acompañados por su abuelo y Alluka, quienes fingieron no darse por enterados.

—Illumi —intentó hacerle razonar, pedirle que le soltara de forma sutil. A cambio lo que recibió por respuesta fue que el mayor le sostuvo con más fuerza, en verdad estaba dispuesto a ignorar a los presentes.

Zeno suspiró, mirando a los muchachos con recelo.

—Vendré por ti a medio día, Killua, encárgate de todo.

—Sí abuelo —contestó con voz ahogada gracias al abrazo.

Alluka, tras percatarse que el morocho no pensaba soltarlo, se despidió sin más.

—Illumi…

—Te necesito tanto —su voz tembló y Killua comprendió que no jugaba, de verdad estaba desesperado por alguna razón, y conociéndole, debía tratarse de algo grande.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Illumi?

Al no recibir respuesta inmediata, apretó la tela de su camisa.

—Ven, vamos al cuarto, Illumi, allí podremos hablar tranquilos.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo forzó a caminar. Apenas entraron, Illumi lo tomó de la cintura sorpresivamente, apresándolo contra la pared para besarlo apasionadamente. Robándole el aliento, era demasiado intenso el sentimiento que le embargaba, tanto así que no podía responder correctamente a esos exigentes labios y manos que recorrían su cuerpo sin darle tregua.

—I-llu… —trató de llamarle entre beso y beso— Illu-mi, e-esp…

Le asustaba un poco su actitud inexplicable. También él lo extrañaba y deseaba sentir sus besos, pero estaba preocupado por su actitud desde que entró a la sala, necesitaba respuestas.

—Ki-llu-a… —se separó de él con lentitud.

Le escuchó jadear, cansado por no poder entenderlo. Deseaba abrazarlo otra vez, pero las manos del niño le empujaron a la cama, en donde se dejó caer, sentándose para mirar al albino que se sentó sobre sus piernas, de frente, colocando sus manos en el rostro del morocho.

—Dame un respiro, ¿quieres?, no entiendo lo que pasa.

—Muero por ti, eso es lo que pasa.

Se sonrojó, adoraba por completo escucharlo decir cosas así, pero ante tantas emociones sólo se sentía más confundido.

—¿Qué pasó?, dime, ¿qué tienes?

Los ojos negros se llenaron de un sentimiento complicado, nunca antes había visto en él una expresión como esa. No sabía qué podía ser.

—Fue una masacre… —susurró— una completa masacre.

Quizá era miedo, una proyección del mayor por ver a Killua en medio del peligro.

—Perdóname, Kil.

—¿Perdonarte?, ¿por qué?

—Pese a este desastre, tengo que pedirte que seas un asesino, no quiero hacerlo, pero tengo que hacerlo. Quisiera protegerte, encerrarte en una burbuja de seguridad, donde seas feliz y no sufras nunca.

—Bueno eso es imposible, ¿esa burbuja te incluye a ti?, porque si es así podría negociarlo.

Illumi se rió con pena, ese niño le proporcionaba el alivio más grande que pudiera existir en el mundo kármico.

—Yo tampoco quiero verte mal, Illumi, ¿es eso posible?

—Ven, déjame abrazarte el resto de mi vida.

Su actitud excesiva sólo le demostraba que estaba fuera de control y no podía reprimir sus emociones. En parte le agradaba, era otra de esas facetas que sólo él podría ver. Cada día le agradaba más esa exclusividad.

Se quedaron en silencio abrazados, Killua acariciaba la espalda y cabellos de su hermano, calmándolo suavemente hasta que notó que comenzaba a quedarse dormido. No pudo evitarlo, pero se molestó, estuvo esperándolo todo el día para recibir su dosis de amor, como para que él se quedara dormido; aunque no reclamó porque era injusto, Illumi había trabajado todo el día y lo que más necesitaba era consuelo y descanso.

Se bajó de su regazo, le pasó un par de prendas limpias para que descansara, y él mismo se cambió de ropa. De reojo observó a su hermano mayor mientras se colocaba la ropa, le encantaba observar su cuerpo desnudo, la forma de sus músculos, sus caderas, sus piernas fuertes, le fascinaba el contrastante negro de sus cabellos con el blanco de su piel, y pronto el calor de la excitación comenzó a parecerle sofocante. Quería tocarlo, volverlo loco entre sus piernas, escucharlo jadear en su oído, y gemir su nombre. Se ruborizó, se dio la vuelta para disimular, no era momento para pensar en cosas así, pero su erección le delataría. Respiró hondo tratando de enfocarse en la realidad, Illumi necesitaba bastante el descanso.

—Kil, ¿terminaste?, ven a la cama.

—S-sí —su voz tembló, delatando que no estaba ocurriendo algo normal.

—¿Kil?

Entonces recordó lo obvio, Killua estaba bajo el efecto de una carta que le estimulaba cada vez que estaba con él. Mientras que él podía ignorar sus deseos sexuales para sólo acurrucarse con el albino en la cama, esto mismo era complicado para el muchacho. Tendría que hacerse a la idea porque entonces sería incapaz de satisfacerlo siempre.

—Ya voy —respiró de nuevo, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, y se apresuró a subirse a la cama, esperaba que con sus movimientos disimulados pudiera pasar desapercibido, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas, puesto que dormiría abrazado a él, y tarde o temprano notaría su erección.

La risa suave de su hermano le hizo dudar si había hecho bien o no su labor de ocultar su problema, detuvo sus pasos y esperó.

—No tienes que fingir nada. Sólo pídelo.

Pero esas palabras lejos de animarle a pedir que sus necesidades fueran satisfechas, se sintió retado a aguantar. Fingió no escucharlo, y se recostó junto a él, la mano de Illumi le invitó a recostarse sobre él, era una noche fría y dormir cerca era más cómodo que cada quien por su lado.

Illumi no se lo iba a repetir dos veces. Dejó que el adolescente decidiera lo que mejor le pareciera. Killua se echó sobre él, sintió su mano sobre sus hombros, acariciando su espalda y suspiró, se preguntó por qué era tan difícil mantenerse firme en su deseo de no tener sexo.

«Es su culpa por… », no se le ocurrió algo rápido, y cerró los ojos, pero el aroma del mayor le comenzó a enloquecer, era un aroma delicioso, dulce, suave, opaco, delicado; intentó con sus últimas fuerzas distraer su mente hasta que se quedó logró conciliar el sueño; incluso en sueños su mente no lo dejó descansar. Imágenes sensuales comenzaron a formarse a partir de sus recuerdos, veía a Illumi deslizarse por su vientre, haciéndole cosquillas con sus logros cabellos, lo vio bajar entre sus piernas, repartiendo besos y caricias que lo retorcían de placer. Su aroma era lo que más sobresaltaba de aquellas imágenes espléndidas, deseaba tanto sentirle en su interior, provocarlo en todas las formas posibles, volver a ver su penetrante mirada, saberse su dueño único.

 _ **Bueno, seré honesto, no sé si valga la pena publicar cada dos semanas, estoy pensando en hacerlo cada tres, quiero dedicarle más a traducir el fanfic al inglés ya que tengo muy buenos amigos en el fandom en inglés y por lo menos ahí sí hay vida *risas* si alguien quiere ayudarme es totalmente bienvenido!  
**_

 _ **Si las cosas marchan bien, veré si publico el 19 de Abril.'.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bueno, hay mucho lemon**_

 **HADOS**

 **Capítulo 19  
**

 **.'.**

Illumi despertó con el constante movimiento del menor que no le permitió continuar descansando. Casi de inmediato reconoció lo que ocurría,Killua ya le había hecho esto mismo antes;siempre que llegaba a su límite, el inconsciente le traicionaba. La erección clavada en su muslo, clamando atención confirmó su sospecha.

Estaba desidioso, no quería despertarlo, molestarlo cuando lo estaba pasando tan bien entre sueños. Le pareció cruel, pero el delicioso vaivén de sus caderas lo estaba invitando a atender sus más profundas necesidades. No lo pensó más, lo recostó con cuidado sobre la cama, colocándolo boca-arriba para tener mayor acceso a su cuerpo y deslizó una mano por debajo de sus pantalones; la respiración de Killua se volvió un poco más irregular y rodeó con su mano derecha la erección del menor para estimularlo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el muchacho despertó, todavía con el recuerdo fresco de su sueño, y lo primero que vio fue la sombra de Illumi sobre él susurrando.

—¿Con qué tanto soñabas?

—Mmm… —gimió cuando sintió el placentero movimiento de la mano del morocho apretando deliciosamente su erección.

—¿Eh?, ¿no tengo derecho a saber?

Pero no podía responder, lo único que podía pensar era lo increíble que se sentía despertar con tantas atenciones. Illumi besó su cuello, esperando su respuesta, pero sin dejar de estimular al albino, quien apretaba con fuerza las sabanas.

—¿Qué soñabas?, tu delicioso cuerpo me ha despertado.

—T-te estuve esperando todo el día.

Era un reproche sensual, no era necesario ser más le deseaba, no en vano se había quedado despierto hasta su llegada,ansioso por perderse en sus no quiso ser muy evidente esa noche, después de notarle tan alterado.

—Pero tú lo sabes, sabes que soy tuyo. Que puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

—Ah —no resistió su voz.

Illumi había bajado para lamer su erección mientras continuaba con el movimiento de su mano.

Había fantaseado demasiado con Illumi, con su cuerpo y su deseo tanto así que no quería que parara. Hundió sus dedos entre las hebras frescas del cabello negro y lo atrajo a su pelvis, siguiendo el vaivén de los movimientos de su hermano y se concentró en la cálida sensación que le provocaba. No fue capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, ni de formular más ideas y no lo fue hasta que su cuerpo, no resistiendo más al placer, terminó por derramar sus fluidos dentro de la boca de su hermano. Sus piernas temblaban, sus oídos se taparon durante varios segundos y se concentró en recuperar la respiración.

De pronto se percató de que la mirada de Illumi estaba de vuelta en él. Entonces cayó en cuenta que sólo él había terminado, se ruborizó, no quería ser egoísta y sólo él disfrutar cuando lo que más adoraba de estar con él, era verle en esa faceta única y exclusiva llena de lujuria.

—¿Mejor ahora?

—Illu…

Se inclinó para besar su frente. Consciente de lo que iba a decir, pero era muy noche, estaba bastante cansado todavía y lo que más quería era dormir.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—No… —susurró el albino, tomando la suave tela de la camiseta de algodón— tú…

—Yo estoy bien, Kil.

—Pero…

—Con dormir a tu lado me basta —volvió a besar su cabeza—. Ven, abrázame, así duermo mejor.

No se sentía conforme, dentro de su mente era imposible que Illumi estuviera tranquilo sin haber recibido el debido desahogo. Suponía que, si para él era difícil resistirse, para Illumi—que había pasado años de su vida bajo la influencia de su deseo— debía ser mucho peor;pero no tenía el valor de insistirle, no cuando él se había acomodado en la cama para dormir.

Y con esa molestia en su mente se quedó dormido; esta vez tardó más en hacerlo, esperó hasta que el suave ritmo de la respiración de su hermano le arrullase. Por lo menos eso siempre funcionaba.

Por la mañana Illumi despertó primero, Zeno le había advertido a Killua que pasaría por él a medio día. Su reloj biológico le había alertado que no alcanzarían a desayunar ni a conversar nada si no se levantaban de la cama, levantó la mano y tomó su celular que estaba cerca. Respiró hondo, eran las diez de la mañana, era buen momento para levantarse. Acarició la espalda del albino.

—Kil, es hora de levantarnos.

Pero el muchacho sólo hizo un sonido inconforme, se acurrucó más sobre el pecho de su hermano y siguió durmiendo. Se quedó paralizado, aguantando las ganas de reír, Killua estaba actuando más mimado que de costumbre, de eso no le quedó duda alguna.

—Kil… el abuelo va a venir por ti en dos horas.

—Mmm… sí.

Lejos de levantarse, rodeó con sus piernas a su hermano atrapándolo para que no se apartara. No le importaba en lo más mínimo que su abuelo fuera, él quería estar con su amante todo el día. Ese era su plan.

Illumi, preocupado porque esa actitud pudiese repercutir de forma negativa, decidió levantarse de la cama, para forzarlo a que le dejase ir, pero en el momento en que lo intentó, una de las manos de Killua lo sostuvo por la tela de su pijama.

—No… —susurró el albino.

—¿No qué? —se quedó quieto, esperando a que le respondiera, pero pronto escuchó la respiración pesada de su niño— ¿Kil?

Era maravilloso, no podía dejar de agradecer tener esa clase de oportunidades en las manos; tan fácil, sin forzar nada, ni tener que pretender nada, sentir el peso del albino sobre su cuerpo y respirar el aroma de su cabello, no importaba nada si podía tenerlo así por más tiempo. Porque si Killua podía dormir así de profundo, sólo significaba que confiaba en él, que disfrutaba dormir a su lado, descansaba porque se sentía seguro. Acarició su espalda y se quedó ahí, maravillado de su realidad, la magia más hermosa del mundo, Killua era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Se hubiera quedado dormido de vuelta, de no ser porque escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. No respondió, por temor a molestar al muchacho.

—¿Amo Killua? —la voz de un mayordomo sonó atenuada por la madera.

Lamentó tener que responder por el niño que no parecía darle relevancia a lo que sucediera a su alrededor.

—Está ocupado, ¿qué ocurre? —contestó sin moverse de su sitio.

—Oh… el amo Zeno dijo que vendrá hasta las dos de la tarde.

—¿Es todo?

—Sí.

—Bien, gracias —sintió que Killua se movía, y se entristeció al romper con el encanto de la mañana.

Killua bostezó, haciendo algunos torpes movimientos para intentar levantarse.

—¿Con quién hablas? —se talló los ojos, enfocando luego su mirada en su hermano.

—Vino un mayordomo —tuvo un ataque de ansias por verlo tan tierno por la mañana, tenía la tentación de apretarlo entre sus brazos y quedarse así hasta muy tarde. En cambio, se resistió, siguiendo con la mirada todos sus movimientos.

—Ah… ¿qué quería? —otro bostezo.

—El abuelo vendrá hasta las dos de la tarde.

—¡Ah maldición, no puedo despertar!

—¿Dormiste mal?

—Todo lo contrario… dormí tan bien que quiero seguir durmiendo, ¿es mucho pedir?

Soltó la risa, despeinó todavía más los cabellos del albino y se dispuso a sentarse.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —pero el menor tenía otra cosa en mente, dejarlo levantarse de la cama no figuraba en sus planes.

Gateó sobre el colchón y se acomodó sobre las piernas del morocho. Luego escondió su rostro entre el cuello de su hermano, fingiendo que lo que quería era dormir ahí, pero el movimiento sutil de su cadera delataba sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Anoche llegaste muy tarde, estabas cansado y no pudimos estar juntos como deberíamos.

Illumi tragó saliva, le comenzaba a preocupar que Killua tuviera un problema de adicción al sexo, aunque era improbable. Killua sólo se estaba esforzando, basado en lo que él suponía que Illumi deseaba más de él. Le enternecía ver cómo deseaba complacerlo, pensaba en él y lo valoraba. Acarició su espalda dejándose llevar por el estímulo que el pequeño albino le provocaba. A los pocos segundos ya estaba lo suficiente excitado como para dejarse llevar y satisfacer al máximo a su niño.

—Mmm… Kil… —lo apretó contra su cuerpo para que sintiera su erección a través de la tela— ¿te gustaría hacerlo?

—¿No es obvio?

Los besos, sus manos acariciando sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones y cada expresión de amor entre ellos sólo se perfeccionaba con el pasar del tiempo. No había algo que pudiera detenerles una vez que comenzaban con ese arte para hacer el amor, ahora que eran mejores para complacerse mutuamente. Poco a poco Killua había ido perdiendo la vergüenza para tener iniciativa en la cama, cosa que Illumi agradecía profundamente porque le permitía disfrutar sin reparos. En esos momentos ya no se ponía a pensar en si era su hermano, o si él era todavía muy joven, sino en todo lo que Illumi representaba, y que quería verlo sonreír para siempre.

Terminaron agotados sobre la cama, desnudos, pero completamente seguros de que habían aprovechado al máximo su tiempo a solas. Killua juraba que podría continuar haciendo el amor por más tiempo, cada día se sentía más apegado a él, y disfrutaba de su capacidad para someter a Illumi a su voluntad. Era suyo en cuerpo y alma como nunca antes se imaginó que alguien podía pertenecerle. Una vez que él deseaba algo, Illumi haría lo que fuera para dárselo, sólo bastaba con pedirlo. Pero el verdadero motivo por el que le encantaba aquello se debía a que le daba seguridad, tenía la plena confianza de que Illumi se entregaba a él y sólo a él, a nadie más, pensar que tenía en sus manos una relación seria y estable, le daba la felicidad y el impulso suficiente como para ser libre de expresar sus sentimientos en su máxima expresión, con la certeza de que recibiría a cambio una respuesta todavía mejor que la suya. Por eso mismo no tenía reparo en entregar su cuerpo a él, porque sabía que no terminaría siendo un juego más.

—¿Qué ocurrió ayer? —otra cosa más que le agradaba ahora de ser el dueño de Illumi, era poder cuidarlo de todo, incluso de sí mismo.

Illumi aguardó en silencio, Killua nunca olvidaba ningún detalle, no dejaba pasar absolutamente nada, por más tácito que fuera, y por mucho que se esforzara por retrasar el momento hasta creer que ya lo había olvidado, siempre acababa dándose de frente contra la pared.

—Ahora Illumi… —reprochó, notando la falta de voluntad para hablar.

Lo peor era que Killua cada día era mejor leyendo su lenguaje corporal, no podía ocultarse como antes para evitar mentirle; tampoco podía convencerlo de ignorar un tema que ya se había dispuesto a hablar.

Suspiró. No le quedaba opción alguna más que rendirse. Se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando hacia la pared de enfrente.

—Ven siéntate aquí junto a mí.

El albino obedeció, y sintió los dedos de Illumi tomando su mano, lo que sea que tuviera que decirle al parecer era muy complicado como para tomarse la molestia de prepararlo mentalmente para lo que escucharía.

El silencio de Illumi le carcomía, era estresante esperar mientras jugaba con sus dedos sin mirarlo a la cara, era evidente que se daba valor para decir las cosas.

—Sabes que trabajamos para los Iluminados. Más que ser parte de la hermandad de Asesinos, pertenecemos especialmente a los Iluminados y les dedicamos más tiempo a ellos.

Asintió, ya era algo que había aceptado y no se oponía a ello.

—La… la forma en la que trabajamos —aquí su voz tembló un breve instante— nuestros tratos con ellos son tan complejos que ya no tenemos otra opción que enfriar nuestras emociones y hacer nuestro trabajo, tal como ellos quieren. Son nuestros clientes principales.

—Suena a que en realidad somos sus esclavos. Esclavos con paga.

Illumi le dirigió una mirada curiosa y volvió a bajar la vista sobre la mano del albino, apretando con suavidad la punta de sus dedos.

—Una de las funciones que desempeñamos, ellos la llaman "control de población", abarca desde mantener a la población mundial por debajo de una cifra que ellos consideran adecuada para que los recursos naturales mantengan un balance conveniente; también se encargan de mantener en constante conflicto a la sociedad para crear el estado de shock, un experimento que consta de crear grandes desastres para que la gente… —detuvo sus palabras, la mano de Killua temblaba.

—Yo… no creo lograr hacer algo como eso, Illumi, no puedo ir y masacrar a una población sólo porque ellos lo piden.

Lo imaginaba y le daba un pánico terrible, no quería hacerlo, excedía su límite. Repentinamente quería huir, recordó las palabras de Illumi cuando le había dicho con pena: «tengo que pedirte que seas un asesino»; de pronto cobraba un significado diferente. Se echó sobre las piernas de su hermano para cubrir su rostro avergonzado de tantas emociones dolorosas.

—Tranquilo —acarició su espalda—, yo hice un trato con ellos, ¿recuerdas?

Sintió que su respiración comenzaba a regularse otra vez.

—Soy un juez, puedo asegurarme de que no te pongan a hacer esas cosas.

—¿Y si los detienes?

Era imposible, el albino lo sabía, si los Zoldyck no lo hacían, alguien más ocuparía ese lugar. Era cuestión de decidir qué deseaban hacer por ellos, cuál era su papel como asesinos miembros de los Iluminados.

—Ya sé… sé que es imposible…—se respondió a sí mismo ahogando sus quejas entre las rodillas de su hermano.

—Por eso ayer no me viste en mi mejor momento, porque tenía mucho por pensar.

Concluyeron que no había nada por hacer más que esperar el momento en que Illumi ejerciera su posición como juez, y terminara por darle paz a su familia, volver a ser miembros de los Asesinos de forma regular, como originalmente hubiese sido. Tampoco era la idea más feliz del mundo, pero era mejor que la otra opción de vida, controlada, con una remuneración exorbitante, pero a base de más sangre de la que pudieran aceptar a derramar.

Salieron después de escuchar a Alluka quejarse por su ausencia. Era bastante tarde para desayunar y, de todos modos salieron, Killua tenía muchas ganas de pasar el día con ellos, como solían hacerlo antes de que su abuelo los descubriera, tristemente a las dos de la tarde, puntual, su abuelo fue por él, y tuvo que despedirse. Al menos tenía la esperanza de que volvería ese mismo día a los brazos de su amado.

.'.

Su abuelo le dio instrucción de que irían una misión un poco extensa debido a que tenían que cubrir una gran zona, y quizá no eran muchos objetivos, pero si debían esperar a un momento preciso para realizar el trabajo. Eso prolongaría las cosas, para mal humor de Killua. El primero objetivo que su abuelo le indicó, era una mujer. En ese caso su abuelo le había solicitado ser muy veloz, no debía dar tiempo ni de pensar, por lo tanto, tampoco debía haber testigos. Tendría que usar su supervelocidad para resolver el trabajo. Él no se interesó en el motivo por el que tendría que hacer el trabajo, usualmente cuando comprendía lo que hacía sólo se indignaba de tener que matar a otro inocente.

La mujer era la actual líder sindical de los trabajadores, un grupo fuerte que se oponía a lo que el gobierno quería imponer. Una mujer mayor, que las personas habían seleccionado por su buen trabajo y porque defendía las buenas causas a capa y espada, es decir, una persona no conveniente para el cargo delante del gobierno. Después de la masacre, ella había tomado más fuerza, la gente la estaba apoyando por todas partes y eso la transformaba en la persona más peligrosa del momento, pese a que no era el plan de ella de figurar como tal.

Killua fue tras ella, y sólo bastó un par de segundos para que ella recibiera un golpe tan fuerte que el impacto la matase. El albino se marchó sin mirar atrás. Lo había hecho tal como su abuelo le había indicado, estaba ansioso por terminar su trabajo e ir con Illumi para olvidar todo. Eso era lo único que tenía en mente. Su abuelo le había dicho que después de que terminara el primer trabajo, fuera a la cima de una torre donde se vería con él para las siguientes indicaciones, pero al llegar se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí, en cambio un par de mayordomos le esperaban. Le anunciaron que su abuelo se tomaría más tiempo del esperado para terminar su parte del trabajo, le pareció en exceso raro, porque el anciano solía ser veloz, y perfeccionista.

—A las seis de la tarde tendrá que ir tras su siguiente trabajo.

—¡¿Seis?!

Le pareció terrible, eran las tres con quince minutos y en el inter no tenía absolutamente nada qué hacer. Sólo esperar, y esperar era todo lo que no deseaba.

—¿Por qué a las seis?

No le supieron responder, dieron evasivas y excusas sin sentido. Killua rodó los ojos, obviamente no consideraba importante como para quedarse por tanto tiempo, sin saber de sus hermanos, o relajarse aunque fuera por un momento mientras tocaba salir a trabajar otra vez.

—Cuando son estos clientes nosotros no nos enteramos de los pormenores. Será mejor que espere la instrucción del amo Zeno.

Estaba aburrido, no tenía ni la más mínima disposición de quedarse a averiguar lo que pasaría. Además, matar al siguiente objetivo en esos momentos, no cambiaría nada en el destino, igual moriría. Su abuelo no le había dejado alguna explicación para esperar, así que consideró irrelevante su orden. Se dio la vuelta y se lanzó por la torre, tan rápido que para cuando los mayordomos acordaron, el muchacho ya se había ido.

Su siguiente objetivo era un hombre importante, enemigo de la líder sindical recién fallecida. Los que orquestaban el plan habían decidido que primero acabarían con el problema de la mujer, y luego lo ocultarían con la muerte del otro tipo, con tal de aparentar que había una oscura intención detrás de los que protestaban, y sin la protección de su líder, su fuerza decaería poco a poco para pasar a ser señalados como delincuentes. Tomarían a un par de chivos expiatorios, unos sujetos que ya estaban elegidos entre el sindicato y que acusarían de asesinato. Era un plan bastante estable.

Sólo que, Killua sin saber lo sucedido desde la masacre, se lanzó tras el camino más corto para llegar a las oficinas del sujeto que mataría, y en su camino se encontró con un panorama terrible. La plaza ahora estaba cercada por unas advertencias y policías uniformados rodeaban con mucha vigilancia el ía había cuerpos y mucha sangre derramada en el suelo, la fuente, y los monumentos. «Fue una masacre», recordó las palabras de Illumi y se estremeció, se asomó desde lo alto de un edificio, y sus piernas temblaron, se quedó sin aliento, había muerte por todas partes, sangre hasta en sitios que consideraba imposibles que quedaran impregnados de sangre, a menos claro que se hubiera planeado de un modo escalofriante y sin misericordia.

Reculó con asco, las paredes de lo alto de los edificios, los techos de las casas, juraría que dentro de los edificios había también un mar de sangre, y los lamentos a lo lejos lo impresionaron, todo el panorama era rojo. Todavía había gente viva, el mismo lo vio, pero esa gente yacía sobre el suelo, rodeada por policías, que no les daban atención médica, sólo les tenían presos para morir, incluso consideró misericordioso bajar y acabar con sus vidas. Sangrantes y mutilados, hombres y mujeres de todas las edades. Iba a lanzarse, ya estaba listo, pero una mano en su hombro le hizo frenarse.

—No lo hagas, Kil —era su abuelo que llevaba rato en la plaza, vigilando que el trabajo de limpieza quedara terminado como estaba planeado— estropearías el trabajo de Illumi.

«Fue una masacre», su voz volvió a sonar en su cabeza, y tuvo deseos de vomitar.

—Él no los mató… pero organizó todo —vio el horror en su rostro y se preocupó—.Kil, este es nuestro trabajo, control de masas, no quería que lo vieras pero supongo que tarde o temprano lo ibas a hacer.

La única razón por la que no había mandado a Killua a acabar con el tipo era precisamente esa, quería esperar a que terminaran de exterminar a los sobrevivientes y limpiar las calles, todo para que Killua no lo viera.

—Ahora que ya es imposible ocultarlo, ve y termina el trabajo, no pienses, cuando termine todo hablaremos. ¿entendido?

Ese "no pienses" era un alivio, se sintió mejor al bloquear de su mente las imágenes terribles de la sangre inocente; se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a terminar con el otro tipo. Estaba tan conmocionado que no se dio cuenta en qué momento acabó con todo, y reaccionó hasta que estaba en alguna habitación junto a su abuelo; el albino estaba en un modo irreconocible, pálido, tembloroso, su abuelo le hizo calmarse respirando hondo y lo forzó a sentarse para tener una conversación tranquila. Explicándole el trabajo que habían realizado con tanta frialdad que no soportó la molestia y dolor de aceptar ser parte de algo tan horrendo.

—Y encima me sonríe —alegó fuera de contexto, expresando un pensamiento que venía rondando por su mente—. Ese Illumi siempre se esfuerza por mí, porque no la pase mal, pero él la pasa mal y eso me hace sentir peor…

—Ah… —se cruzó de piernas, y se recargó en el respaldo del sillón— bueno, Illumi tiene una obsesión por cuidarte, eso es obvio.

—Pero no tiene por qué actuar como el fuerte todo el tiempo… me exaspera no poder… —le molestaba que Illumi lo tratara como a un niño al que debía cuidar incluso de una mala noticia. Él quería protegerlo también, comprender sus pesares y ayudarlo a cargar con ello, quería estar a su altura, y esta clase de actitudes sólo le hacía sentirse excluido. Por un lado adoraba que lo cuidara con tanta pasión, porque era de los pocos gestos que le demostraban el amor que sentía por él, pero no le era agradable estar sin hacer más por él, por la persona que más le amaba.

—Yo no sé cómo sea su relación, la verdad no quiero saberlo, pero si te sientes mal por él, entonces sólo díselo y lleguen a un acuerdo.

Todo lo que quería era a Killua en ese estado a la casa sería terrible, Illumi se pondría en modo sobreprotector y eso le acarrearía problemas, porque una vez que el morocho se disponía a actuar, detenerlo era imposible y era mejor no provocarlo. Pero era difícil controlar al albino, él quería seguir expresando sus emociones al límite. Entre más tocaba el tema de la masacre, más sensible e histérico se ponía, tuvo que invertir toda su presión para calmarlo.

—Kil, no puedes dejar que Illumi te vea así, si lo haces él se sentirá peor. Se esforzó mucho para mantenerse tranquilo por que es lo mínimo que te corresponde hacer por él.

Y la verdad es que se lamentó todavía más mientras estaba de camino al hotel, aunque en silencio. Se sentía horrible por Illumi, no podía imaginar la carga que tenía en sus hombros, el tener que actuar como si no le importara hacer todos esos horrendos actos, se le revolvía el estómago de sólo pensarlo. Imaginaba que Illumi todavía se sentía peor por verle a los ojos y pedirle que siguiera siendo un asesino, detestaba que fuera así, pero amaba más a ese idiota que le ocultaba cosas como esa por amor, le emocionaba ver cuánto esfuerzo invertía en él con cada detalle. Entre más lo conocía más deseaba estar con él.

.'.

Alluka estaba aburrida, se había hartado de ver tutoriales para peinados en internet, y ahora se preguntaba qué tanto hacía Illumi, el morocho no había salido del cuarto desde hacía un par de horas, sólo lo había visto un rato cuando salió a comer con ella, pero no se dirigieron palabra alguna. Supuso que Killua le había hecho un drama de celos para que él optara por mantenerse lejos de ella, eso le hacía sentir mal, porque se suponía que ellos debían ser cercanos. Guardó su tableta, y fue directamente al cuarto de Illumi, llamó a su puerta y escuchó su voz.

—¿Qué ocurre Alluka?

—¿Puedo pasar?

No esperó la respuesta, giró la perilla y entró consciente de que podía molestar al mayor. Illumi estaba recostado boca-arriba, sobre la cama, no traía camisa puesta, sólo un pantalón de algodón. La volteó a ver con un poco de molestia, si hubiese querido detenerla, en realidad no le habría costado nada de trabajo, sin embargo, no tenía ganas ni de levantarse.

—¿Has estado así todo el día?

—No importa.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto, puso seguro y sin prestar mayor relevancia se echó sobre la cama, sentándose a un lado de su hermano.

—¿Ya vas a comenzar a portarte indiferente conmigo?

—¿Qué pasa, Alluka? —no quería ser grosero con ella, pero además de que no tenía ánimo para conversar, quería seguir pensando en las cosas que tanto le estaban preocupando, y la presencia de la chica no le permitirían lograr su objetivo.

—Eso es lo que yo quiero saber. Llevas encerrado desde que Killua se fue. No has hablado conmigo.

—No hay nada de qué…

—Sí, ahora me dirás lo que pasa, ¿qué tanto te molesta?, creí que ya había aclarado que debíamos tener una buena relación, pero hoy parece que estás necio. Eso significa que pasa algo.

—¿Y si es así, qué?, no voy a hablar eso contigo.

No pudo evitar sonar rudo, pero es que sus preocupaciones sobre Killua eran un tema personal. Todo lo que pensaba sobre él, sólo deseaba hablarlo con él, si es que él se dejaba tratar.

—Illu-nii… sé que no nos conocemos muy bien, pero quisiera que al menos rompiéramos esa frialdad que hay —podía jurar que estaba algo sonrojada, se estaba forzando a sí misma para hacer esto, se lo debía a Killua, al menos así lo veía ella— me gustaría que contaras conmigo, que pudieras apoyarte en mí para hablar de lo que quieras. Si se trata de Killua, yo quizá pueda ayudar.

Illumi estaba más seguro que no quería compartir esa clase de cosas con ella, pero no estaba de humor para hacérselo saber de la forma más amable posible. Tomó aire, y se sentó sobre la cama. La miró unos segundos antes de abrir la boca.

—No pienso hablar de eso contigo. Esto sólo le concierne a Killua.

—¡¿Lo ves?!, te cierras, uno quiere ser tu amigo y tu no lo permites. ¿Cómo se supone que le voy a dejar a Killua a una persona que no puede abrirse con nadie?, no es fácil Illumi, yo también hago mi esfuerzo.

Cada vez que escuchaba esa clase de expresiones se molestaba porque era un apoyo que él no había solicitado, no le importaba en verdad tener un séquito detrás de él; eso de tener gente que estuviera animándolo no le parecía atractivo. Era feliz con tener a Killua, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, Killua sí requería de ese apoyo, así que no le convenía hacerse del rogar, era mejor que cooperara con la chica, y así en un futuro, podría acercarse a ella y preguntarle por cosas sobre su hermano, esos detalles quisquillosos que el albino no le solía decir.

—Alluka, ¿qué se supone que debo hablar? —aunque volvió a ceder a su mal humor—, no es como que pueda hablar de todo contigo.

—¡Claro que sí, lo que quieras!, ¿qué te preocupa?, ¿es algo de Killua?

Se quedó en silencio, hizo un breve gesto de desagrado y sin más respondió.

—Sí, es Killua. Me preocupa que siempre tiene ganas de tener sexo, no hay día que no quiera hacerlo, y no quisiera que esto se rebajara a sólo eso… —esperó a ver la cara de la chica. Lo había dicho con el ánimo de fastidiarla.

Alluka estaba incómoda, pero no refutó, ella misma lo había incitado, no podía quejarse, hizo lo que pudo para resistir las ganas de reclamar o hacer una mala cara.

—¿Lo ves?, no puedo hablar contigo de esto.

—¡Claro que sí puedes!

—Por supuesto que no Alluka, no voy a divulgar nuestra intimidad con nadie.

Era difícil para ella congeniar con él, en ocasiones era una persona muy difícil de tratar; momentos en los que no lograba hacerle ceder, y sólo la ponía en aprietos para demostrarle que él tenía la razón, pero si Illumi creía que con eso bastaría para hacerla desistir, estaba bastante equivocado.

—No es que lo rebaje, ¿sabes?, Killua es de esos que si algo funciona una vez, lo seguirá haciendo por siempre. Si cree que para ti eso es lo máximo en la vida, te lo dará para que seas feliz.

—Alluka, no. Basta. No hablaré de esto contigo.

—¡Tú empezaste!, ahora sigue.

—No.

—Illumi…

—¿Sí, bien?, ya sé que es eso, pero él es terrible, no me da tiempo de explicarle que no es todo en la vida, que se puede hacer el amor de otras miles de formas que sólo sexo.

Sintió escalofríos, en verdad no podía tolerar el tema, era demasiado para ella.

—¿Lo ves?, de ningún modo voy a hablar contigo.

Hubo un corto silencio que se sintió tan largo que creyó que ya no hablarían más.

—No es sencillo, ¿entiendes?, Killua te quiere en su vida, y me quiere tener cerca. Yo lo adoro, y quiero estar con él también, es mi mejor amigo, pero él… no lo puedo poner a decidir entre tú y yo, no quiero que se sienta así, que piense que no podemos estar en un mismo lugar, juntos. Y sé que esto se puede prolongar por mucho, mucho tiempo, valora mi esfuerzo, ¿quieres?, yo quiero…

Y ahí quedó su complicado discurso, al menos Illumi comprendió su punto. Alluka quería que Killua disfrutara por completo su relación, no que tuviera que esconderse de ella para estar con él, ni que tuviera que batallar día con día para hacerlos congeniar. Ella estaba siendo muy buena con ambos, les estaba dando privacidad y tolerancia, más de lo que nadie en la familia hacía por ellos; cayó en cuenta que ese esfuerzo debía ser valorado. Ya desde hace tiempo se había compadecido de ella, cuando comprendió que ella también sufrió por causa de su madre, y ahora, la veía como una especie de ayuda inesperada. Se arrepintió de no haberlo considerado antes de abrir su gran boca y hacerla incomodarse.

—Está bien, yo pondré de mi parte. Sólo no esperes que te hable de todo.

—Con que me hables, es suficiente.

Illumi suspiró, recordó que ella era la única persona en el mundo que era capaz de conocer sus inquietudes sobre las entidades de Nen, que era la mejor amiga de su amante, y que podía sacar mucha ventaja si tan sólo dejaba a un lado sus ideas sobre ella.

—No quiero que sea un asesino, quiero que siga su camino, yo sólo no sé cómo hacer que él viva a su gusto.

Escucharon que la puerta se abría y se sobresaltaron, Killua debía estar de vuelta y al albino no le gustaba verlos interactuar de forma extraña, seguramente saber que estaban en el cuarto del mayor, cuando él estaba con poca ropa no le parecería bien. Sería el drama del siglo. Illumi se apresuró a colocarse una playera mientras que la chica salía a saludar. Era bochornoso, no importaba, Killua se daría cuenta y tendría que preparar un discurso convincente para quitarle de la mente sus ideas erróneas. Se alistó y salió del cuarto para saludarlo. Su abuelo lucía un poco cansado, pero Killua se veía peor, era evidente que había estado triste.

Se puso frente a los dos recién llegados, y buscó insistentemente la mirada azul de su niño, pero éste se negó a mirarlo y se angustió en su corazón. En cuanto escuchó que su abuelo anunciaba su siguiente misión, y se retiraba, se abalanzó sobre él, lo tomó del mentón y volvió buscar sus ojos, Killua sostuvo su mirada un par de segundos pero volvió a bajarla al suelo.

—Kil —le llamó— Kil, mírame.

El albino tembló, le volvió a mirar un par de segundos y se rindió. Illumi se asustó por completo, y optó por lo único que sabía que lo calmaría. Lo besó, apretando sus mejillas, atrayéndolo con amor.

—Chicos, ¿hola? —les interrumpió Alluka— yo también estoy aquí.

Killua reaccionó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Illumi y el morocho no tuvo más opción.

—Alluka, lo siento, mañana lo tendrás todo el día para ti y podrás preguntarle lo que quieras. Hoy quiero tenerlo conmigo.

Escuchó un bufido de protesta seguido por un "está bien", bastante molesto. No lo pensó dos veces, tomó la mano de Killua y lo forzó a andar hasta el cuarto. Ahí lo hizo sentarse, ignorando las protestas del albino, el cual alegaba que Alluka Quería estar con ellos y que no era momento de a él no le importaba, sabía que una vez que estuvieran a solas sería fácil convencerlo de ceder un poco.

—¿Qué pasó Kil?, me tienes preocupado, sé que quizá no quieras hablar, pero yo lo necesito.

Killua volvió a bajar la mirada, apenado por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Lo vi. Vi la masacre.

Illumi se distanció, empujando sus cabellos con los dedos de su mano izquierda, en un gesto por disimular su sorpresa. Temía que el sensible corazón del albino provocara un severo problema en su desempeño como asesino.

—Está bien, Kil. Lo entiendo.

—Fue terrible —al fin se animó, alzó una mano para exigirle la suya a su amado—. No imaginé que tú… que esto fuera…

Illumi tomó su mano y la besó. Se arrodilló frente a él, colocándose entre sus piernas.

—Yo estoy preparado para eso, este es mi trabajo, puedo hacerlo. Nosotros los Zoldyck estamos atados a estos trabajos, pero tú puedes ser diferente, para eso estoy aquí, para protegerte.

—¿Cuál es el punto en esto?, Illumi, no entiendo por qué tiene que morir tanta gente. Ni aunque me lo explicaras y pareciera lógico, mi mente no alcanzaría ese nivel de comprensión.

Se recargó en el abdomen del menor, en un semi-abrazo compasivo que hizo perder el equilibro al menor por un instante. Killua estaba conmocionado y quería consolarlo un poco.

—Los Iluminados lo llaman "control de población" —explicó, no quería hacerlo pero Killua Merecía una explicación.

—¿Control de población?, ¿es que acaso somos mucha gente en el mundo y deben matarnos a todos?

—No es sólo eso —sí tenía algo que ver, debía reconocerlo, aunque en este caso era más complejo el asunto—. Provocan el miedo en la población, los vuelven desunidos, unos contra otros con tal de mantenerse fuertes. Si pueden hacer que tengan conflictos religiosos, políticos, de preferencia sexual, o cualquier nimiedad, es mejor porque así la gente acepta la violencia sin pensarlo. La gente toleraría la violencia si esta llegara por una causa como "están siendo conquistados, ríndanse", obvio eso provocaría que ellos fueran perseguidos, esta clase de control permite que se instauren leyes que sólo benefician los intereses del… del anticristo.

Killua estaba cada vez más molesto, escucharlo hablar tan fríamente sobre un tema tan delicado le hacía helar la sangre, quería regañarlo por su falta de sensibilidad, pero al verlo ante él, de rodillas; recordar el día anterior, cuando lo vio llegar con una actitud tan deplorable, le hizo reflexionar en cuán difícil debió haber sido para él, adaptarse a la idea de seguir ese camino sin rechistar. Lo hacía por él, por su libertad, no lo hacía nada más por el gusto de matar.

—Si tan sólo tú… —susurró y detuvo sus palabras.

Lo había pensado ya varias veces. No quería que Illumi siguiera siendo un asesino, era demasiado; Illumi no debía ser un asesino, eso sólo le traía desgracias. Además, no le gustaba batallar con los hombres de Tierra Sagrada, ni dejarlo ir a trabajar mientras él esperaba que nada malo le ocurriera, sobre todo, la idea de que Illumi se sometiera a la voluntad de su padre, no sabía qué era peor. Levantó la mirada y la dejó fija en su amado por unos momentos.

Illumi tragó saliva, tenía el presentimiento de lo que Killua diría; y era parte de sus temores. Ser un asesino era lo único que sabía hacer bien, el trabajo era sencillo y muy redituable. Sí, debía entrenar bastante y perfeccionar un montón de técnicas, pero esta clase de trabajos le iba bastante bien, además podía asegurar que tendría tiempo para sí mismo, podía darse vacaciones y vivir de sus ganancias sin ningún problema en el momento que quisiera. Le permitía ser él mismo, lo que toda su vida fue, y aunque ahora fuera un juez, podía seguir trabajando como asesino por seguir sus viejos hábitos. Si Killua le pedía que dejara de ser un asesino lo haría, le dolería, pero lo haría por el bien de su niño, su estabilidad emocional era más importante que sus propios deseos. Sólo que no imaginó que la petición fuera tan rápida.

Los ojos de Killua volvieron al suelo, lo había visto en las oscuras orbes de su amante, Illumi no estaba preparado para dejar de ser un asesino, era lo que más disfrutaba ser. No estaba hablando de Kalluto, un niño de doce años que estaba a buen tiempo para descubrir otra forma de vida, estaba tratando con una persona mayor, cuya vida siempre consistió en precisamente eso, matar y matar. No podía pedirle que dejara de ser algo que era tan suyo, ¿qué otra cosa haría si no fuera un asesino?, ¿un Hunter?, se lo preguntó y supo de inmediato que no podía visualizar a Illumi haciendo otra cosa que no fuera matar. Sintió mucha pena por él, porque nunca había visto otra vida maravillosa de la cual aprender. Entonces las palabras de su abuelo adquirieron mayor peso, cuando le dijo que no podía dejar de ser un Asesino si quería seguir con Illumi, era más profundo de lo que había pensado. Significaba que, si quería mantener a Illumi a salvo de su padre, de toda su familia y mayordomos, entonces él debía asumir el cargo como el heredero, de ese modo tendría voz y voto para protegerlo, Kalluto estaría a salvo gracias a su influencia en casa; él bien podía proteger a Alluka siendo o no un asesino, pero Illumi no, él continuaría trabajando para la familia y su padre podría tomar ventaja de eso.

—Si tú eres un asesino, yo también lo seré.

La mirada de Illumi se ensanchó, estaba atónito. Se estaba esmerando por darle la libertad de elección y ahora elegía lo último que había admitido ser.

—No hace falta Kil, yo me haré cargo de todo.

—No —respondió con firmeza—. Si pensabas que esto sería sencillo, que sólo yo me la pasaría bien y estaría feliz todos los días mientras te veo sufrir y batallar con papá y el abuelo, estás muy equivocado. Nunca cerraré los ojos y te dejaré ir sin velar por tu bienestar. Soy tu novio, Illumi, yo también debo protegerte, no podré estar tranquilo si no es así.

Fue turno de Illumi de ruborizarse, escucharlo admitir su relación con tanta seriedad alegraba mucho su corazón. Recordó la astrología, cuando decía que el signo de Killua era el protector por excelencia, y se sonrió, esta era una de esas cosas a las que debía habituarse, su joven amante no le dejaría ir si su vida peligraba, estaría a su lado día y noche, preocupado por él. Era su deber responder de acuerdo a sus necesidades. Se echó sobre su vientre, sintiendo los brazos del albino rodeándole.

—No quiero que sufras.

—Yo tampoco quiero que tú sufras. Y si alguien va a sacrificarse, es más fácil que yo lo haga a que tú lo hagas.

—No, Kil.

—Sí, además, si yo sigo el camino por el que nací, entonces no sólo tú saldrás beneficiado, Kalluto, Alluka, y todos nuestros mayordomos, yo podré dar la cara por todos.

Siempre tan amable y benevolente. Se levantó de su posición para atrapar su rostro entre sus manos y besarle con toda la pasión que podía. No quería perderlo nunca, esa ternura, inteligencia y pasión por ayudar; sus virtudes y defectos, adoraba cada cosa en él, no sólo su belleza inmensa; ya no quería que hubiera la posibilidad de no tenerlo a su lado. Sus labios húmedos se mezclaron en una danza suave, Illumi empujó su lengua al interior de su tierna boca; acariciaba su espalda con sus manos para irlo desnudando; esa noche lo poseería, le haría temblar de placer y gemir su nombre. Quería escucharlo rogar por más.

Se separó un momento, y tomó su camisa para quitársela, Killua aprovechó para imitarlo, dejando a un lado su prenda y, dándose prisa, se levantó para subirse a la cama; Illumi lo atrapó sosteniéndolo por la cintura, sonriéndole traviesamente.

—Sólo que quiero tenerte desnudo —susurró en su oído, y llevó sus manos a sus caderas, desabotonado su pantalón y bajándolo.

Killua no opuso resistencia, no tenía miedo a estar expuesto ante él, era suyo, tenía permiso para verle de ese modo. Se dio la vuelta, echándose hacia atrás en la cama, y con su mirada encendida en lujuria abrió las piernas para permitirle a su hermano deleitarse con la visió sonrió coquetamente, se sentía confiado por una razón, no dudaba de la atracción que encendía en Illumi, y no se equivocaba, el morocho se quedó como tonto frente a él, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

—¿Illumi? —le llamó, sonriente ante su reacción— ¿algún problema?

No podía creer que estaba despierto y que ese niño ahí desnudo estaba dándole permiso para tocarlo, disfrutarlo y darle placer. Se echó sobre él, hambriento en deseo por besar toda su piel. Se atrevió inclusive a dejar una marca en su cuello, algo que le recordara que una noche antes le había poseído, Killua gimió, aunque no lo admitiera a viva voz, le fascinaba eso, sentirse propiedad de Illumi. Quería despertar en el mayor todos esos deseos prohibidos, esas emociones que tanto controlaba, hacerlas salir de la celda en la que estaban atrapadas. Movió sus caderas, rozando su erección con el pecho del morocho.

Illumi bajó por su vientre hasta la entrepierna del albino, se jugando con su lengua sobre la piel caliente de su miembro encendido. Se deleitó con los sonidos que escaparon de la boca del apenas adolescente, incitándolo a perder los estribos. Levantó sus caderas, para dejar que su saliva cubriera la deliciosa entrada a su templo del placer. La respiración agitada de Killua le delató lo muy ansioso que estaba por que le poseyera en todos los modos posibles. Llevaba días rogando por esto y ahora se lo daría. En cuanto sintió que la humedad era la adecuada, procedió a ensalivar sus dedos y con supremo cuidado los fue introduciendo a su interior.

Killua guardó silencio, concentrado su mente en relajarse, bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la imagen sensual del mayor mirando con atención su cuerpo. Sus miradas chocaron por un momento que pareció eterno, y perdieron el contacto cuando los dedos de Illumi comenzaron a moverse en su interior. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus caderas expresaran lo delicioso que era aquello.

Illumi se detuvo, para acomodarse sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, abriendo sus piernas, un poco más para prepararse a penetrarlo. Killua cerraba los ojos, y su respiración estaba más agitada, Illumi adoraba esa faceta suya, lo besó para terminar de robarle el aliento. El mayor se separó para liberar su erección, Killua abrió los ojos, quería ver la desnudez de su hermano, su cuerpo precioso cubierto de sudor;la musculatura atractiva y bien marcada, los cabellos negros cayendo por su espalda, despeinados; bajar sus ojos para ver su miembro palpitante, sólo le excitaba todavía más. ya quería sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, y lo iba a hacer.

Tomó un poco de distancia para observar el panorama. Killua le sonreía de forma coqueta, mientras se mordía el labio, con todo su cuerpo le decía que ya podía tomarlo, que estaba más que listo. Siguió sus instintos, y con lentitud fue penetrándolo. Era la sensación más enloquecedora y perfecta, cuando Killua le permitía entrar a su cuerpo, y se abrazaba a su espalda, dejando escapar su aliento en su oído.

—Ki-llu-a… —susurró— mmm…

El ritmo de sus caderas, en un vaivén que parecía no tener fin, Killua se retorcía y exigía cada vez más, arañaba su espalda con lujuria, se aferraba a su cuerpo, así como Illumi lo hacía, entre cada movimiento, cada vez que se empujaba a su interior y dejaba escapar su voz para satisfacer a su amante.

Llevó una mano a la erección del menor, y comenzó a masajearla al tiempo que continuaba con sus movimientos. Killua cerró fuertemente sus ojos, y se aferró a las sábanas.

—Ah… Illu —su voz se cortaba, no podía más, sabía que pronto terminaría, pero no quería hacerlo.

—Mmm…

Necesitaba verlo terminar, era en esos momentos cuando él lograba llegar al clímax, la visión del albino empapando su abdomen era lo mejor que existía en el mundo. Apresuró un poco las cosas, y susurró en el idioma del Edén, una palabra que enloqueció al niño.

—Ah… mmm… —ya no eran suaves gemidos, su voz salió con mucha fuerza y terminó ensuciando la mano de su amante.

Illumi no se detuvo, continuó penetrándole ahora más rápido, excitado por el momento y terminó en el interior de su niño, provocándole más espasmos de placer que le arrancaron un par de gritos afónicos. Estuvieron quietos durante un momento, hasta que recuperaron la compostura.

—Tram-poso… —dijo sin aliento—, usaste…

—¿Ah? —respiró hondo, no podía reír por la falta de aire—, no sé de qué hablas.

Besó fugazmente sus labios, y se acomodó a su lado. Killua todavía tardó un poco más en ó de la cama para alistarse y regresó más relajado, incluso sus preocupaciones habían quedado atrás, todas menos una.

—Tramposo —volvió a decirle—, ¿no acordamos que no usaríamos el Edén para esto?

—¿Lo hicimos?, ¿no lo recuerdo? —soltó la risa.

En verdad no lo habían hecho, pero Killua quería una excusa para hacer que su amante le diera más cariño del acostumbrado. Eso era lo que más le gustaba, después de una larga sesión de sexo.

—Sí —hizo un puchero, fingiendo enojo.

Illumi lo conocía muy bien, no hacía falta que usara excusas, lo jaló del brazo para acomodarlo sobre su pecho y acariciar su espalda hasta que se quedara dormido, no había nada que adorara más que sentir su peso sobre su cuerpo. Le daba besos en la cabeza, y lo dejaba hablar sobre cualquier cosa que venía a su mente, generalmente le contaba historias de su vida fuera de casa, de sus preocupaciones durante el ataque de las hormigas, la Torre Celestial, Greed Island, en realidad Illumi ya conocía bastante bien sus historias; algunas veces detestaba a Gon por pedirle tanto a su pequeño, pero luego se contentaba, cuando recordaba que era él, y no otro, el que más le pedía. Poco a poco iba quedándose en silencio, el sueño se apoderaba de él y terminaban por arrullarse mutuamente.

 ** _Tan pronto como me sea posible publicar, aquí nos veremos_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bueno, hemos ido superando poco a poco todos estos problemas y pronto me verán de mejor ánimo. Lo prometo.**_

 _ **Por cierto, hace poco comencé a traducir un fanfic al español, no se olviden de pasar a visitar. Dado que aquí no puedo compartir el enlace les invito a buscar en google "brocon Damage x Control" en AO3, ahí verán su trabajo al español.**_

 _ **HADOS**_

 _ **Capítulo 20**_

 _ **.'.**_

De noche llegó una fuerte lluvia. Gruesas gotas caían y golpeaban contra la ventana del cuarto de la pequeña Alluka, quién despertó cuando un estruendo terrible resonó. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla justo en esos momentos cuando el ruido la obligó a levantarse. Su corazón latía velozmente; le atemorizaban las imágenes que habían llegado a su mente y un segundo trueno empeoró su condición; se cubrió con las sábanas, y aun así el deslumbrante rayo la hizo temblar. En casa contaban con dispositivos que atenuaban el ruido, además ella pasaba gran parte de su tiempo encerrada en un cuarto muy al fondo de la montaña, donde el ruido de las lluvias no era tan molesto. Si por casualidad ella se encontraba paseando por los alrededores, siempre algún mayordomo aparecía para llevarla a toda velocidad de vuelta a la casa, por lo que nunca había oído los truenos ni visto los rayos como ahora lo hacía. Se sentía vulnerable y deseaba regresar a la seguridad de su casa.

La lluvia golpeando a su ventana no la relajaba, no podía comprender porqué es que antes le solía gustar tal clima. El sonido de las nubes chocando a lo lejos le hizo tener miedo y, aunado con la pesadilla, le dieron ganas de llorar, no quería estar sola, pero salir del cuarto le daba pánico. Se convenció que no tendría otra opción cuando un nuevo rayo iluminó la habitación y, decidida, se levantó a toda prisa de la cama corriendo hasta la habitación de sus hermanos. No tocó la puerta, sino que abrió y entró tal cual como lo deseaba, sus hermanos no habían dejado puesto el seguro, cosa que agradecía. Ellos confiaban en que ella no irrumpiría su espacio a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

—¿Qué ocurre, Alluka? —escuchó la voz de Illumi.

Estaba temblando, las emociones le hacían sentir frío. Escuchar la voz de Illumi trajo el recuerdo de su mal sueño y rompió en llanto.

—Mmm… —se quejó Killua, estaba muy cansado y no tenía ánimo de levantarse, hizo un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse en el momento— ¿Alluka?

La chica lloraba, y le apenaba hacerlo porque sus dos hermanos estaban descansando y ella simplemente se aparecía sin poder hablar.

—Ven, acércate —indicó Illumi.

Una lamparilla aluzó sobre ella, y luego otras más pequeñas se encendieron en torno al cuarto, aclarando su visión entre las sombras. Se talló los ojos y siguió la instrucción de Illumi, pegándose a la cama; Killua continuaba dándole la espalda, el pobre apenas podía mantenerse despierto y sintió mucha pena por molestarlo a tan altas horas de la madrugada.

—Chicos… lo siento, tuve una pesadilla.

—Oh, ya veo.

—¿Pu-puedo dormir con ustedes?

El movimiento de Illumi sobre la cama, acomodándose para darle espacio a la menor hizo despabilar a Killua. El recuerdo de haber visto a Alluka salir del cuarto de Illumi durante la tarde volvió a él, y por supuesto que no estaba nada contento; empeoró todavía al recordar que Illumi había tardado en salir como si hubiera intentado ocultar algo. Eran cosas de su mente, su propia imaginación, no tenía motivos para desconfiar de Illumi, mucho menos de Alluka, pero era suficiente para él, no podía tolerar la idea de verlos a ellos dos juntos; por más que se esforzaba por aceptarlo, no podía. Sintió que su estómago se revolvía cuando pensó que ella estaría ahí, en medio de ellos, cerca de su Illumi.

«No conforme con tenerlo todo el día, también lo quiere por la noche», eso fue lo que pensó y su sangre hirvió de celos.

—Alluka, ya estás grande, es momento de que aprendas a enfrentar una simple pesadilla —se adelantó a responder. Intuía que Illumi aceptaría recibirla, no sólo porque estaba por acomodarse, sino porque lo conocía, sabía que esa era la clase de respuestas que daría.

—Kil…

—Pe-pero…

—Kil, no tienes por qué ser tan duro con ella. No es ninguna molestia para mí

—Por supuesto que no va a ser ninguna molestia para ti —reclamó sin pensarlo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Esas palabras habían sido hirientes, había insinuado que no le iba a molestar porque entre ambos había algo más. Killua se avergonzó por su comentario, debía calmarse, quiso hacerlo. Agradecía seguir dándole la espalda a la chica, para no enfrentar su mirada de decepción.

—Alluka, no siempre nos vas a tener ahí para protegerte de cualquier cosa, hay cosas que sí podrías enfrentar por ti misma. Esta es una de ellas, y será mejor para ti que vayas aprendiendo a controlarte —quiso cambiar su argumento, centrarse en otro tema, sonar como un hermano mayor preocupado, dando un sabio consejo pero era muy tarde, Alluka estaba herida por su actitud e Illumi estaba abochornado por su repentino arranque de celos. Aunque estaba consciente de que esta clase de escenas se repetirían constantemente.

—Pero estamos aquí. Creo que mientras estemos aquí ella debería aprovechar para contar con nosotros —previniendo una pelea entre ambos chicos, intentó razonar con su novio—. No pasa nada si la ayudamos, ella debe saber que puede contar con sus hermanos mayores. Kil, no hace falta que seas tan duro. Cuando ella esté sola, entonces aprenderá a controlarse.

Illumi estaba indignado, no quería que Killua se recordara a sí mismo como un cretino cuando cayera en cuenta que estaba dejándose llevar por sus celos. Con todo y sus sentimientos adversos, prefirió apelar a sus sentimientos de apego.

—Vamos, Kil —acarició su espalda y le dio un fugaz beso en la frente— sólo esta vez, ya pronto volveremos a la montaña y no será fácil que esto ocurra.

Con eso lo desarmó. Era cierto, iban de regreso a la casa donde su hermana no era bien recibida. Se conmovió. No quiso que su hermano se moviera y terminaran acomodando a la chica en medio de ellos, así que se adelantó para hacerle un espacio a su lado, para que entendiera que dormiría justo ahí.

Illumi aprovechó el momento para hacer a un lado la almohada del albino y que la chica estuviese más cómoda.

—Toma, de todos modos Killua me usa a mí de almohada —echó a un lado el cómodo aditamento, y escuchó la risa de la chica, mientras Killua reclamaba.

Alluka se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada de su hermano peliblanco. Se quedaron en silencio, observándose, y luego sintió que tomaba su mano. De alguna manera Killua deseaba disculparse por su falta de sensibilidad.

—Kil, nadie quiere quitarte a Illumi. No tengas miedo —le dijo.

—Lo sé —mintió, pero al instante comenzó a sentirse mejor, Illumi estaba abrazándole a él, al final de cuentas no era necesario usar palabras para demostrar lo obvio—. ¿Qué soñaste? —susurró para cambiar el tema.

La pequeña volvió a gimotear, estaba triste de vuelta, pero esta vez ya no se sentía sola.

—Soñé… soñé que Illumi moría en un trabajo —su voz se cortó—, moría y tú te quedabas ahí junto a su cuerpo, llorando, no querías levantarte. Me sentí tan terrible que quise venir a estar segura que él estaba bien. Llorabas mucho, nadie te podía consolar y yo…

—Es absurdo —interrumpió Illumi—, no hace falta que te sientas mal por algo así. Nosotros no nos ponemos en peligro al trabajar. No te preocupes por eso.

—Tranquila —continuó el albino—. Este idiota sigue aquí, ¿ves?, todo está bien.

Sonrió, se sintió increíblemente mejor. Ambos tenían el humor de bromear pese a que estaba diciendo una historia triste, una que quizá, por desventuras de la vida podía ocurrir. No obstante, si ellos estaban bien, ella no podía quejarse. Se quedó entre la oscuridad observando a los ojos azules de su hermano, hasta que recuperaron el sueño.

Le pareció interesante ver que ya no interpretaba la relación de ambos como algo terrible. Podía ver a Killua dormir sobre Illumi, en un abrazo tierno, y no se sentía con ganas de desaparecer como antes. Respiraban al mismo ritmo, o eso parecía, además, Illumi era excesivamente bueno con él, lo abrazaba protectoramente, lo acariciaba y besaba, se levantaba cada cierto tiempo para cobijar o descobijar al pequeño, de acuerdo a lo que necesitaran. Esos gestos eran adorables. No podía evitar pensar maravillas del morocho. Era, después de todo, un gran amante. Terminó convencida de que pese a que aparentaba ser era un tipo serio, frío, en realidad era un encantador caballero. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia de Killua, de que él encontrara a una persona tan extraordinaria. Esperaba que lo mismo le ocurriera un día.

.'.

Una semana más pasó. El ritmo que su abuelo les imponía en ocasiones era pesado, y la ausencia comenzaba a hacerles mella. Aunque se enviaban mensajes constantemente y se veían por las noches, no era lo mismo, no tenían la misma privacidad de antes, y en ocasiones detestaban estar bajo observación. Alluka estaba ansiosa por regresar a su casa y dejar ese hotel, no se sentía tan cómoda como quería, porque las miradas de todos estaban por lo regular sobre ella, esperando a que la criatura de su interior se exteriorizara. Cosa que nunca ocurrió. Zeno estaba enterado de que esto sería lo que obtendrían del regreso de Illumi al primer plano. Siguiendo los consejos de Dalozza, era más conveniente aceptar la relación de esos dos, que perder a dos Zoldyck perfectamente funcionales de tajo; no sólo eso, quizá con el tiempo y con los experimentos, podrían encontrar un método para usar a Alluka y a Illumi a su favor.

Pero el día esperado llegó. Llegaron al dirigible, Killua estaba cada vez más nervioso, no podía aceptar que su libertad cesaría pronto, apretaba la mano de Illumi hasta que él le hacía una sutil seña de que estaba demasiado tenso y de nuevo se calmaba, pero luego repetía la acción; Illumi optó por abrazarlo durante el camino de vuelta, ya que el albino no tenía el más mínimo humor para hablar, estaba serio, con un rostro de infelicidad absoluta.

—Voy a llamar a Gon —murmuró.

Se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la puerta, Illumi sólo le sonrió comprensivo y lo dejó ir. Alluka estaba a la expectativa de lo que ocurría entre ellos dos. Y su abuelo estaba en otra área, para no verlos juntos. Killua caminó a toda prisa, un cuarto vacío, para marcarle a Gon, necesitaba desahogarse de todas las ideas que venían a su mente, y que no se atrevía a decirle a Illumi.

—No quiero volver a casa, no quiero Gon, pero no puedo negarme. Sería abandonar a Illumi y a Alluka, también Kalluto depende de mí.

Le explicó las condiciones en las que iban, las cosas penosas que ocurrieron durante el encierro de Illumi, su desesperación y preocupaciones, Gon lo escuchaba, un poco perdido por tanta información repentina y esperó hasta que el mismo muchacho se fue calmando tras haberse desahogado por completo.

—Killua, si te molesta tanto volver a casa, ¿no has pensado en hablarlo con tus hermanos?, digo, estoy seguro de que pueden llegar a un acuerdo más justo, ¿no lo crees?

—No es así, Gon —hubo un silencio en el teléfono— no puedo pedirles que hagamos otra cosa porque es pedirles que sacrifiquen algo de sí mismos, cuando bien yo puedo arreglarlo todo por mi cuenta.

Gon quiso insistir un poco más, pero Killua lo detuvo, no quería que le diera ideas para seguir queriendo escapar de casa, así que Gon optó por hacerle ver el lado positivo de seguir su camino. Que a la larga Alluka tendría un hogar estable dónde vivir, Kalluto estaría a salvo, podría quitarle a su madre de encima, y sobre todo, que estaría junto a Illumi, cerca para vigilar que el hombre de la Y no volviera.

—La satisfacción al final, será mejor que esta pequeña preocupación —concluyó el albino, un poco más tranquilo.

Regresó junto a su amado con mayor seguridad, y tomó su mano. Lo encontró contestando a alguna pregunta que Alluka le había hecho, y se alegró de ver que los celos ya comenzaban a ser cosa del pasado, se sonrió y se sentó de vuelta, incorporándose en la conversación.

Llegaron a la montaña y Killua retomó su mutismo, mirando a su alrededor todos los cambios que la casa había sufrido al paso de los años. La última vez que había ido, estaba tan preocupado por Gon que no reparó en esos detalles; ya no veía el bosque frondoso que antes solía recibirle justo al cruzar la puerta. Parecía que habían reforestado y lucía más amplío; nuevos árboles recién sembrados comenzaban a reverdecer con la primavera, se notaba que estaban renovando las áreas verdes. Al llegar a la primera parada, le sorprendió ver a su padre esperándolos con los brazos a los costados, y algunos mayordomos por detrás, listos para atenderles.

—Has tomado una buena decisión, bienvenido, Kil —saludó el hombre.

Killua miró a los lados, un tanto intrigado por lo que veía.

—¿Ella está aquí?

—¿Ella?

—Esa mujer… Kikyo —su voz se volvió áspera, sus ojos brillaban con una ira muy especial.

—¿Killua? —no hubo respuesta.

Silva se extrañó por la forma en la que él preguntó por su madre, era como si tuviera algo importante qué decir respecto a ella. Illumi tragó saliva, no había hablado con el albino sobre si era correcto o no hablar los asuntos de su madre, con su padre. Su instinto de supervivencia le decía que no debía hacerlo por temor a los resultados finales, pero también había esa otra parte dentro de él que le decía que lo tratara, que su padre también necesitaría saberlo.

—Kil, ven conmigo, debemos hablar —dio una semi-vuelta y vio a la pequeña que venía con el grupo—. Lleven a Alluka a su cuarto.

—No —interrumpió Killua.

—Yo la llevaré conmigo —se adelantó Illumi, sabía que Killua discutiría con su padre a la primera oportunidad, así que evitó el percance.

—No creo que a Kil le guste la idea —Silva todavía recordaba las peleas que ambos muchachos habían tenido hacía tiempo atrás, no quería más percances cuando el muchacho apenas se había animado a volver a la casa.

—Está bien —espetó— llévala contigo, asegúrate que no la vayan a encerrar.

Illumi asintió, Alluka se apresuró a tomar la mano del morocho. Quería demostrarle a Killua que estarían bien, que podía seguir a su padre. Por otro lado, Illumi, dio un par de pasos hacia el albino, y extendió una mano para acariciar sus cabellos. Fue un gesto suave, apenas un instante, Killua se ruborizó y suspiró, expresión que no pasó desapercibida. Aunque como era de esperarse, nadie hizo alguna expresión ni comentario. Después de eso, cada quién se fue por su lado. Illumi llevó a su hermana a su cuarto, donde sabía que ella estaría a salvo de cualquier mirada.

Killua entró al cuarto de su padre, ya extrañando el contacto con su amante. Tenía una sensación increíble en todo el cuerpo, era un hambre atroz por él, lo echaba de menos y eso que hacía algunos minutos que se habían separado. No podía pensar una respuesta pero él lo negó, se repitió que debía concentrarse en lo que hablaría con su padre.

—Vamos a acordar las condiciones para que vuelvas a integrarte a la casa.

—¿Condiciones? —no esperaba tal cosa, a su ver, él no era quién pedía volver. No tenía porqué debatir condiciones.

—¿Esperabas que te dejara volver así de simple?, esto no es un juego Kil.

—No, no. Eres tú el que quiere que vuelva, ¿no?, no se supone que soy yo quien debe acordar las cosas contigo.

—¿Acaso te pedí que volvieras?

Tenía unas terribles ganas de salir del cuarto, tomar a Illumi y a Alluka y largarse de ahí, pero recordó que su abuelo les había pedido eso a cambio de su protección. No tenía escapatoria. Bajó la mirada, y pensó inmediatamente en los argumentos que poseía para defenderse de su padre y sus peticiones.

—No te pediré nada que no puedas cumplir, ni te pondré en desventaja. Te dejaré pensarlo. Eres el heredero después de todo.

—Sólo te pido que le digas a esa mujer que se mantenga lejos de Illumi, Alluka, Kalluto y de mí. No la quiero cerca de nosotros.

Silva continuó extrañado pero no hizo expresión alguna que delatara su curiosidad; supuso que se había peleado con su madre o algo por el estilo, de lo contrario no comprendía el motivo de su enojo.

—Creí que estabas molesto con Illumi, ¿está bien que él esté con "Nanika"?

La sangre comenzó a hervirle, le molestaba que usaran ese término para referirse a su hermana. Ella no era sólo una criatura extraña, era un ser humano.

—Hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias —se contuvo, era preferente no provocar a su padre y que optara por vigilarles más de lo normal— ha sido un malentendido. Eso es todo. Ahora él me debe tanto que ni con su vida podría compensar su deuda, así que de una vez te lo digo, papá, Illumi me pertenece.

No era su intención sonar romántico frente a su padre, si no autoritario. Hacerle ver que si su hermano pasaba mucho tiempo junto a él era por su deuda y no otro motivo. Killua había decidido que ocultaría su relación, por lo menos, mientras averiguaba un modo de hacérselo saber sin que se vieran afectados. Quizá cuando él tuviera una posición más o menos respetable dentro de la familia y sus palabras tuvieran más peso.

—Lo siento Killua, pero creo que estás sobrepasando tus libertades en casa. Illumi no te pertenece.

No pudo evitar mostrar su ira al escuchar esas palabras, pero su padre no tenía la culpa de sus celos y posesividad, así que continuó en silencio.

—En lo que respecta a Illumi, mientras su posición dentro de la familia no tenga un rumbo claro, me pertenece para negocios familiares y no está a discusión —se refería a la entrega a Illumi en manos de la hermandad de Asesinos, y él ahora lo sabía—. Creo que puedo hablar con Kikyo y pedirle que mantenga su distancia de Nanika y de ti, pero definitivamente no le diré que se aleje de Kalluto ni de Illumi. Si ellos no lo quieren, no importa lo que tú quieras.

—Bien, puedo con eso —sonrió orgulloso, y Silva sintió escalofríos, podía apostar su vida de que Killua sería un terrible líder, implacable y firme. Se alegró de ver su seguridad, aunque tendría que frenar sus intenciones.

—No. Nada de ordenarle a Illumi que "por su deuda" me solicite esto. No lo aprobaré. ¿estamos claros?

—Seguro.

Pero vio en sus ojos que no le había importado su advertencia. Resopló, ya hablaría con Kikyo de los asuntos.

—Tu madre no está en casa, fue a una reunión importante —le dijo—, volverá dentro de cuatro días. Hasta ese momento hablaré con ella.

—Bien.

—Killua —lo llamó, y se levantó de su cómodo sitió para imponer su presencia—, este ya no es un juego, ya no eres un niño que puede venir e irse de casa cuando quiere. Si vas a regresar, y vas a imponer tus reglas, entonces ya no podrás dar vuelta atrás, nada de jugar a ser un Hunter, ni otra cosa, serás un Asesino, y es punto final a tus decisiones.

No podía engañarse, eso le hacía dudar, tomar una decisión definitiva para el resto de su vida. Cerró los ojos, y vio su futuro, se sintió entre los brazos de su amado. Quizá ahora parecía una decisión drástica y escalofriante, pero luego, cuando tomara el poder que le correspondería, poco a poco encausaría a todos a un destino diferente, de acuerdo a sus intereses. En esos momentos sólo quería correr por Illumi, decirle que estaba listo, que se quedaría junto a él por siempre.

—De acuerdo papá, si eso es todo lo que me pides, no rechazaré la oportunidad.

.'.

Illumi llevó a Alluka a su cuarto, no se le ocurrió otro lugar más seguro. La invitó a sentarse en un sofá y le ofreció de sus libros, aunque no estaba seguro si ella sabía leer, aun así se adelantó, sin preguntar siquiera si le gustaba hacerlo. Por suerte, ella sonrió y corrió emocionada a ver qué era toda esa colección de coloridas tapas. Entonces reparó en el montón de cámaras que había en su habitación y se molestó bastante. Para su sorpresa, al abrir la puerta para ir tras Milluki, se encontró con él justo cuando iba a buscar a su hermano mayor.

—¿Por qué hay cámaras en mi cuarto? —inquirió.

—Oye, hola, sí, estoy bien —volteó a ver a Alluka, justo detrás de Illumi.

—¿Y bien? —no quería darle motivos a Killua para que se molestara con él, así que ocultó a su hermana.

—No te preocupes, haré que las quiten, de hecho, a eso venía. Eso y que, en cuanto supe que estarías aquí…, —pero ya le fue inevitable contener su curiosidad— ¿por qué está él en tu cuarto? —señaló a Alluka.

—Porque sí —contestó indiferente—. Llama a tu personal, quiero esas cámaras fuera de mi cuarto, ahora.

—¡Ya oí, ya! —tomó su celular y ordenó a su equipo de mayordomos que fuese a retirar las cámaras, el cual atendió enseguida.

Illumi vigilaba celosamente que no se acercaran a su hermana, y se dio cuenta que no era tan necesario preocuparse, todos le temían tanto a él como a ella, así que procedieron veloces y en silencio. Milluki no se apartó de él en todo momento, se notaba que quería hablar con él, pero no encontraba un tema que pudiera hacer una buena conversación.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora? —le preguntó, si tenía algo que decir era mejor que lo hiciera de una vez por todas.

—Mamá se fue, no me preguntes cómo lo sé, pero se fue con "esa gente", unos tipos de una cueva.

Hizo un esfuerzo por aguantar la sorpresa, hizo como si no fuera un secreto.

—¿Y?, no es nada nuevo, mamá tiene sus propios negocios.

—Papá estaba furioso, debiste verlo. La dejó ir después de una discusión escandalosa.

—Nada me hace más feliz que saber que no estuve aquí para ver el ridículo que esos dos siempre arman con sus peleas maritales.

Milluki soltó una carcajada.

—Fue divertido. Mamá ganó. Papá no puede contra su necedad.

—¿Alguna otra novedad?

—¿Por qué regresó Killua?, el mundo era un lugar mejor con él fuera de casa.

Illumi rodó los ojos, cosa que Milluki vio con indignación.

—Ya vas a empezar con tu preferencia… maldita sea, hermano, por eso no tienes novia.

No pudo evitar reírse. Incluso Alluka se rió a carcajadas, pero ninguno de los dos quiso explicar el motivo de su risa. El muchacho se fue refunfuñando entre dientes, que su hermano era un idiota que no apreciaba sus esfuerzos, y que estaba en deuda con él. Illumi le prometió que iría esa misma tarde a verlo, sólo que no podía dejar a Alluka sola.

Tenía una relación medianamente buena con Milluki, era de buen provecho llevarse bien con él. Así que, en cuanto Killua volviera, le explicaría la situación y se marcharía a buscarlo.

—¿Lo ves? —le dijo Alluka al ver que Milluki se había marchado—, por eso no tienes novia.

Volvió a reírse. Pobre Milluki, le sorprendería demasiado saber qué estaba muy cierto a alegar eso.

.'.

Killua salió un poco alterado, su padre le había anunciado que sería necesario hacerle una evaluación para ver qué tan listo estaba para reintegrarse al negocio y la sola idea le había hecho enfadar.

Preguntó por su hermana a los mayordomos hasta que alguno le supo decir que estaba en el cuarto de Illumi, se sintió ansioso, tenía mucho tiempo que no iba a su cuarto y por alguna razón que desconocía sentía que explotaría de nervios, incluso sus manos empezaron a temblar. Respiró hondo, subió las escaleras y llegó. No fue necesario que llamara a la puerta, Illumi abrió en cuanto se percató de su presencia.

El morocho quedó paralizado, tenía muchas ganas de tomarlo de la mano e invitarlo a pasar a su cuarto, darle un gran beso, pero se limitó a observarlo sonriéndole cortésmente y le hizo una seña de que pasara a la habitación. Esperó hasta que Killua, con una ligera expresión de confusión, entrara al cuarto, y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, lo tomó por el mentón y le dio un fugaz beso.

—No quería que las cámaras de Milluki nos vieran —le explicó, cuando se separó de él.

—Sólo imaginen que soy una cámara, gracias —intervino Alluka, girando su rostro.

—Ya va siendo hora de que te acostumbres —se mofó Illumi, y Killua lo regañó por hablarle así.

Illumi apretó la mano de Killua para llamar su atención.

—Kil, debo ir con Milluki. Quiere hablarme de algunas cosas que han estado ocurriendo en casa. Pueden quedarse en mi cuarto si así lo prefieren, o si no, te veré en la cena, ya nos pondremos de acuerdo…

—Pero… —se quedó en silencio, no quería que Illumi se fuera, quería que se quedara con él y hablaran de su nueva situación, de cómo harían para verse en secreto y todos los pormenores de su relación.

—¿Hasta la cena?

—Ya inventaremos una excusa para vernos. No te preocupes —besó los dedos de su joven amante— me voy, al fin ya vivimos juntos, nos volveremos a ver más tarde.

—Sí…

No estaba del todo convencido, pero tuvo que asimilar la situación. Ya tendría tiempo para reclamar a Illumi el haberle dado un simple beso cuando se moría por estrecharlo entre sus brazos y besarlo como era debido. Se dio la vuelta y saludó a Alluka.

Illumi fue de inmediato a buscar a Milluki, el cual estaba jugando entretenido un videojuego frente a una enorme pantalla y gritaba obscenidades como si los personajes pudieran escucharle.

—Mil, ya estoy aquí.

—¡Ah, Illu-nii! —se sobresaltó—, dame un segundo.

Terminó el nivel y puso pausa a su juego para mirar a su hermano de frente. Illumi jaló una de las sillas para sentarse cerca de él y atender la conversación.

—Me dijiste que tenías noticias importantes.

—Bueno, ya lo sabes, mamá no está, se fue en medio de una pelea con papá. Va a ser dramático cuando vuelva.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio, todo lo que llevaba el sello de Kikyo era dramático y aburrido.

—¿Y qué tiene de relevante que se haya ido?, ya es una mujer mayor, sabe lo que hace.

—Antes de que todo pasara, llegó Kalluto a casa, llegó un poco herido, y le dijo a papá todo sobre mamá.

Sintió que su sangre se helaba, ese "todo" podía significar muchas cosas.

—Le dijo que mamá hacía rituales con él desde que tenía memoria —continuó Milluki—, que ella lo había mandado con las arañas y que ahora estos le están persiguiendo. ¡Papá se puso furioso!, comenzó a discutir con mamá. Le dijo que nunca debió confiar en ella, que Kalluto ya no estaría con ella nunca más. El marica de Kalluto no supo aguantar la presión de mamá, ¿puedes creerlo?, la metió en un montón de problemas.

—Le hará bien a Kalluto comenzar a entrenar de verdad, mamá no le va a dejar nada bueno.

Torció la boca, no le gustaba que estuvieran todos en contra de su madre.

—Bueno… el caso es que justo después de lo de Kalluto, llegó una carta. Era un asunto privado de mamá, pero papá no quiso dejarla ir y de nuevo pelearon, fue un escándalo y mamá se fue.

Pensando las cosas con profundidad, le impresionaba saber que Kalluto había tenido las agallas para delatar a su madre, no era precisamente bien visto acusar a alguien de la familia, más bien denotaba debilidad, pero en este caso, parecía que era la única opción que tuvo.

—¿Kalluto, dónde está?

—Está en casa.

Miró a la cámara y se encontró con Killua saliendo de su habitación, tomado de la mano de Alluka, lo siguió con la mirada, y Milluki inmediatamente se percató de ello.

—Quité las cámaras de cuarto de Killua, si tanto te preocupa… ¿para qué lo trajiste de vuelta?

—Yo no hice nada, él quiso volver.

—No hacía falta que viniera. Las cosas iban bien.

—Si tanto te pesa, ¿por qué mejor no te vas de aquí?, Killua es el heredero, obviamente tiene que estar aquí.

—Ugh… el enano siempre me está dando problemas.

—Tenía doce cuando se fue, ya no es un niño.

Continuaron con su conversación. Se puso al tanto de los asuntos de casa, estuvo hablando con Milluki hasta casi la hora de la cena, luego se marchó a hablar con su abuelo, debían planear la forma en que reaccionarían en caso de que Silva descubriera la relación incestuosa que mantenía con su hermano. No invitaron a Killua a ese plan, puesto que primero debían estar seguros de tener algo en mente, y el niño podía volverse muy emocional al hablar de ese tema. Preferían mantenerlo al tanto hasta que fuera necesario, no preocuparlo desde el inicio.

.'.

Killua bajó junto con Alluka a cenar. Era la hora típica en la que la gran mayoría cenaba, según lo recordaba, y se encontró en la mesa con Kalluto, tuvo el impulso de saludarlo alegremente. Fue un alivio verlo tan tranquilo, y unos segundos después llegó Milluki, y su padre. Entonces la comodidad se volvió relativa, el mayor de los chicos no dejaba de mirar a Alluka, le daba curiosidad la actitud que tomaría ahora que estaba deambulando por la casa sin ninguna especie de medidas de seguridad.

—¿Illumi? —tuvo pena de preguntar por él frente a todos.

—Está con tu abuelo. Tienen asuntos por atender —respondió Silva y continuó comiendo.

Era extraño para todos encontrarse juntos a la mesa, después de unos años sin verse. Alluka siempre estaba encerrada, Kalluto se había marchado al igual que Killua, e Illumi sólo se le veía eventualmente en casa. Así que el ambiente era silencioso y tenso.

—¿Qué clase de asuntos? —siguió preguntando, su voz era la única que resaltaba entre la ausencia de conversación de los demás comensales.

—No lo sé… tal vez sobre la isla.

—¿La isla de Asesinos?

Silva había hecho la insinuación de la existencia de una isla para ver la reacción del muchacho y se encontró con una interesante respuesta, parecía que su hijo ya conocía el lugar.

—¿Has estado ahí?

—No. Sólo escuché sobre ella.

—¿De dónde?

—Illumi —contestó a secas.

—Bien, ya que arreglaron sus diferencias, supongo que no te molestará si le pido a él que te evalúe esta semana.

—¡Papá déjalo descansar de este mocoso!, ha trabajado mucho —intervino Milluki, se había alegrado de volver a ver a su héroe, y no quería perderlo de vista tan pronto.

—No hay problema papá, por mí está bien.

—¡Claro, para ti está bien porque no te importa que él descanse!

—Basta —Silva dio un golpe a la mesa para llamar su atención.

—Tú no sabes nada sobre él, así que cierra la boca —reprochó Killua, ignorando la llamada de atención de su padre.

—Killua —le amenazó con la voz y todos quedaron en silencio—, mañana le pediré a Illumi que te evalúe, si él dice que necesita descansar, entonces te enviaré con tu abuelo —miró a Milluki para contener cualquier reproche de su parte—. En ese orden, y fin de la discusión.

—Cómo si Illumi fuera a decir que está cansado —se quejó el mayor de los chicos.

—¿Por qué carajo no saben cerrar la maldita boca cuando se los ordeno?, ¿qué diablos pasa con ustedes?

Se levantó de la mesa y los dejó inquietos. Pero ellos no quisieron continuar con la pelea, Milluki se fue casi siguiendo a su padre y Killua se quedó conversando con sus hermanos en la mesa, con la esperanza de que el morocho hiciera acto de presencia. Tras una hora y media después de estar esperando, se convenció de que no llegaría. Se marchó a su pieza, llevándose a Alluka con él, no planeaba dejarla sola, aunque lo que más deseaba era ir tras Illumi y encerrarse con él en algún cuarto, a solas.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? —le preguntó la chica una vez que estuvieron en la habitación del albino— no has podido ni acostarte, estás de un lado a otro como si no conocieras este lugar.

Estaba inquieto, no reconocía ese espacio como suyo. El cuarto estaba limpio, y con todo como lo había dejado la última vez que estuvo ahí, Alluka se había acostado sobre su cama, ella sí estaba cansada del viaje y del largo día. Pero él se sentaba frente a su computadora, abriendo página tras otra, luego revisando en sus cajones, caminando en busca de algo, lo que fuera, que le hiciera sentir en casa. No hallaba qué hacer.

—No sé si esté ahí, no me atrevo a ir a verlo.

—¿Por qué no?, aquí sólo son hermanos, a nadie le importa si vas a verlo. No es como que todo el mundo está pensando que vas a ir a buscarlo con otras intenciones.

Se puso rojo de vergüenza. Ella tenía razón, no tenía por qué ocultarse, podía salir por la puerta y caminar en dirección a su recámara sin tener que esconderse de nadie ni fingir nada. No tenían por qué pensar que ellos dos se veían con otra intención.

—Estaré bien aquí, no te preocupes, si quiero salir te marcaré a tu celular. Ve.

Y ella no quería verlo así, sería una noche larga escuchándolo moverse de un lugar a otro en busca de algo que le distrajera de su deseo de estar con su amado. Killua agradeció la comprensión, y salió de ahí a paso lento; su corazón latía velozmente, estaba nervioso por verlo y con unas ganas infinitas por abrazarlo.

Illumi claro que lo extrañaba, pero se contenía. No quería presionar a Killua a estar con él cuando Alluka requería su atención en casa, sería una pésima idea pedirle que fuera a verle cuando debía debatirse entre él o cuidar de Alluka. Bajo las condiciones en las que estaba, podía jurar que él ganaría, pero ese no sería el verdadero Killua, no iba a aprovechar su condición para forzarlo a realizar cosas que normalmente no haría.

Estaba ansioso, sobre la cama, mirando sin atención a la pantalla de su celular, decidiendo si marcarle o no, así que se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

No estaba seguro de quién era, y eso era extraño. Se sorprendió mucho cuando al abrir la puerta, se topó con el hermoso albino que estaba de pie, esperando su invitación para pasar. Illumi miro a los lados, en busca de algún espía, y luego se hizo a un lado, dejando que el muchacho entrara.

—Kil —dijo con una gran sonrisa— ¿y Alluka?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿No querías verme? —se rió, estaba evidentemente nervioso, tanto como él—, ella está en mi cuarto. Vine a… a verte, y bueno… somos hermanos, así que no importa si vengo a pasar la noche con mi hermano mayor.

Era una explicación innecesaria, Illumi lo sabía, no pasaba nada si se veían en algún lado de la casa o si se encontraban a solas, nadie tenía por qué juzgarlos al estar en privado. Era su casa, y ellos dos vivían ahí, eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿sólo porque soy tu hermano viniste a verme?

Dio un paso atrás, fingiendo indignarse, y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando Killua lo jaló por la ropa y lo hizo inclinarse.

—Idiota.

Lo jaló para forzarlo a acercarse a él e Illumi aprovechó la cercanía para rodearlo por la cintura y hundir sus manos en su piel, uniéndose en un beso que no parecía nada inocente. Tenerlo en su cuarto, en privado, y con tanta disposición debía ser un delito. Se le hacía agua la boca, y su pulso se aceleró.

—Aunque cometiste un grave error al venir aquí, ¿sabes?

Susurró en su oído, tras separarse de él.

—¿Error?

—Una de mis fantasías favoritas es hacerte el amor en mi cuarto, y no te dejaré ir ahora.

Killua sintió un escalofrío delicioso recorriendo su espalda, se dejó llevar por Illumi hasta su cama, que estaba a varios metros de la puerta. Illumi le desnudaba ansiosamente; lo sentía en sus manos calientes, temblorosas y su respiración pausada, conteniendo sus ganas de poseerlo de una vez por todas. Lo invitó a subirse a la cama, Killua no se hizo del rogar, se dio la vuelta y vio como sensualmente Illumi se desnudaba frente a él, haciendo a un lado su camisa, dejando al descubierto su fornido pecho, y desabotonando su pantalón. Sus ojos brillaron con lujuria cuando vio que su erección se liberaba y se mordió el labio, Illumi era una terrible adicción, le encantaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

Illumi se echó sobre él, sosteniendo su pantalón, empujándolo hacia abajo junto con la ropa interior del albino, y con su ayuda le dejó por completo desnudo. Luego volvió a levantarse, maravillado por el espectáculo de verlo así, vulnerable y caliente, sobre su cama, justo donde siempre lo quiso tener.

Killua estaba casi al borde del colchón, sus pies estaban tocando el suelo, mientras que Illumi estaba entre sus piernas, de pie. Estaba fascinado por ver la sugerente expresión de su hermano, sabía perfectamente cómo seducirlo, y cuán débil era ante él, y lo disfrutaba, no podía negarlo.

Tomó una de las piernas del albino y la levantó hasta tomar el tobillo, repartiendo besos en su piel. Fue bajando por su pierna hasta llegar a sus muslos, donde empezó a lamer y morder con suavidad el interior. Escuchó a Killua suspirar, relajado, así que aprovechó para llevar una de sus manos y manejar su erección. Killua apretó los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le proporcionaba su hermano.

Illumi volvió a separarse, para reclamar sus labios y susurró.

—Te encanta tenerme a tus pies, ¿verdad?

Killua se rió juguetonamente, levantó una de sus manos, hundiendo sus dedos en los largos cabellos de su hermano.

—Es que no puedes ser ya de nadie más, sólo mío.

Illumi tomó su mano, y la besó.

—Me conoces demasiado bien.

Permaneció así entre retozos y palabras dulces, Killua desprendía esa hermosa aura romántica a su alrededor, el vapor rosa que delataba sus sentimientos más profundos. Illumi sabía que no debía parar, que debía encenderlo hasta en lo más hondo de sus sentimientos, diciéndole cuanto idolatraba su perfección, besándolo, permitiéndole hacer cuanto quisiera con él. Después de todo, él no podía parar, deseaba con todo su corazón permanecer en la vida de ese chiquillo que se divertía a su costa. Advirtiéndole que ya nunca lo dejaría salir, ni dar marcha atrás.

Después de haber preparado bien a su adorado niño, se acomodó entre sus piernas, desde esa posición, con él recostado en la cama y él de pie, podía ver con mejor precisión cada detalle de su cuerpo. Le excitaba ver sus mejillas sonrosadas, su respiración agitada y esa mirada que le rogaba porque no se detuviera, con su cuerpo caliente y húmedo, deseoso de él. Entró en su cuerpo, y se atrevió a tomar las manos del agitado adolescente, que gemía en voz baja.

—Mmm… —movió sus caderas con lentitud, apretando las piernas para enloquecer a su hermano mayor— más…

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba pedir con tanta sensualidad, sintió que perdía todo autocontrol y aumentó la presión del vaivén de sus caderas. Un hilo de saliva resbaló por la boca del albino, y lo escuchó gemir en voz alta. Apretó sus manos, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, hundiéndose más en el interior del albino y perdió el aliento, era terriblemente excitante.

—Kil… —escuchó que le llamaba en un ronco gemido que le hizo perder la razón.

Killua comenzó a mover sus caderas para provocarle un orgasmo a su hermano, no se sentiría tranquilo hasta volverlo loco entre sus piernas, como tanto adoraba.

—Illu… mi… hazlo —le pidió.

Era terrible, el menor le ofrecía un panorama maravilloso y adictivo, que le impidió cualquier clase de resistencia. Lo tomó por la cintura y unos momentos después terminó en su interior. Killua sonrió, pero no pudo verlo, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento, aunque sabía que el adolescente estaba orgulloso de haberlo hecho terminar primero. Era como una especie de competencia entre ambos, de la que hasta ahora él se había jactado de haber ganado. En cuanto recuperó un poco el aliento, bajó su mano, por su pecho y masajeó su erección, besando el cuello de su niño.

—Y me dices tramposo —susurró a su oído—. Te aprovechas de que soy débil ante ti para hacerme terminar.

—Ah… —gimió, todavía estaba muy excitado, y más al saber que su interior estaba cubierto con los fluidos de su hermano.

Se sentía sucio en una manera picara. Se aferró a la espalda de Illumi, clavando sus uñas en ella. Illumi todavía le masturbaba y él temblaba de placer, hasta que, pocos segundos después cedió a su voluntad. Ensuciando la mano y abdomen del morocho.

Perdió la visión unos segundos, y luego reaccionó, preocupado por haber lastimado a Illumi con sus afiladas uñas. Sintió que un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalaba y se alarmó.

—L-lo… lo siento.

Illumi se rió, había recibido heridas peores con anterioridad, así que un rasguño profundo no le preocupaba. Sin embargo, ver a Killua asustado por algo así era gracioso en cierto modo.

—Tranquilo, no es nada.

—Pero yo… —se ruborizó y ya no pudo decir más.

—No es gran cosa, sólo un rasguño.

Killua miró a un lado, apenado por lo que iba a decir.

—Yo también debo cuidarte, así como tú me cuidas a mí.

Podía fingir que no se daba cuenta, pero en realidad era muy consciente de que su hermano le protegía en todo momento, incluso cuando le hacía el amor; podía percatarse de cuánto se resistía a ser un salvaje en la cama, se tomaba todo el tiempo necesario para calmar sus instintos y satisfacer a su joven amante, sin forzarlo a sufrir de su hambre por él.

Illumi besó su frente, y se puso de pie, acomodando su cabello.

—Kil, ¿te bañarías conmigo?

Llamó nuevamente su atención. Vio la espalda sangrante de su hermano y asintió con la cabeza.

—Quizá ganaste esta vez, pero esta segunda vez no lo harás.

Lo escuchó cuando iban de camino al baño, entonces entendió que Illumi hablaba en serio cuando le advirtió que era un error. Aunque no lo vio de ese modo, sino que había entrado a la boca del lobo, donde Illumi se volvería más sincero y le demostraría un lado que todavía no había visto del todo.

El agua tibia escurría por sus cabellos hasta sus pies. Illumi lo tenía contra la pared húmeda, besándolo insistentemente, y su corazón latía con fuerza. No lo negaría, ya era adicto a él, adoraba verlo así, no podía concebir la idea de que su deseo disminuyera, no le importaba en lo más mínimo las consecuencias de que tuviera una entidad maligna en su cuerpo, si con eso se aseguraba que estuviera a su lado por siempre. Que nadie más tuviera sus labios, tocara su cuerpo y quedarse con la exclusividad de conocerle. Quería ser el único y a la vez, sabía que era un egoísta, que era precisamente gracias a estas actitudes que Illumi siempre fue el malo en la historia de su vida, pero él se repetía que era diferente, que aunque lo deseara así, no lo sometería a su voluntad ni sacaría ventaja de su debilidad, que lo trataría siempre con dignidad y respeto.

—No te resistas —le pidió.

Deslizó una mano por su pecho hasta su cintura. Illumi estrechó su cuerpo, frotando su erección sobre la del menor. Con suavidad, se dejaron llevar entre movimientos de caderas, gemidos y el ruido relajante del agua cayendo a su alrededor. Illumi lo llevó a su límite, lo besaba con pasión. Y justo como se lo había anunciado antes, esta segunda vez, él ganó. Killua sintió que resbalaría por un momento, pero su hermano no se lo permitió, lo tomó de la cintura, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo, excitado por la sensación de la desnudez del albino, apretó los ojos y gimió una última vez, derramando su esperma.

—¿Ves lo que me haces?, te dije que era mala idea que vinieras a mi cuarto.

—Pues ahora te aguantas porque me perteneces.

Soltó una carcajada, Killua se tomaba muy en serio esa frase. No que no le agradara, pero le preocupaba que en nombre de su justicia personal, terminara por volverse un sentimiento negativo.

—Por supuesto que sí. No te lo podría negar jamás.

Le ayudó a secar sus cabellos, y lo invitó a dormir en su cama, no sin antes advertir que no le permitiría vestirse.

—Estás en mi cuarto, son mis reglas, tú no puedes dormir con ropa.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó un poco intimidado por la mirada de su hermano.

—Por diversas razones —fue todo lo que respondió, y tomó una de sus manos para besarla— ahora ven conmigo, vamos a descansar.

Durmieron hasta el amanecer, Killua no resistió a satisfacerle en su capricho de permanecer desnudo, abrazado a él. Al fin de cuentas era algo que ambos disfrutaban bastante. A la mañana siguiente no se molestaron en turnarse para salir del cuarto, simplemente se vistieron y cada uno fue a atender sus asuntos. Desayunaron al mismo tiempo, después de que Killua lograra despertar a su hermana y bajara a atender a su padre. Les anunciaron que partirían a una misión, porque, pese a que Zeno había evaluado ya a Killua, Silva insistió mucho en confiar en Illumi para reafirmar el cambio, además quería analizar a su heredero, ya que desde el día en partió sabía muy bien que tenía una mala relación con Illumi, y verlos tan juntos era extraño, pero aceptable. Implicaba que las cosas malas habían quedado atrás, o eso había insinuado Killua en su conversación, esperaba que el muchacho se negase al escuchar la noticia de que Illumi lo llevaría a hacer sus siguientes trabajos, pero se sorprendió al verle tranquilo, actuando como si fuera cualquier noticia. Illumi se reunió con su padre para escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirle sobre sus siguientes trabajos, y las instrucciones sobre lo que Silva deseaba evaluar, así que se quedó con esa impresión y se marchó tras su amado.

 _ **Yuuki 3 gracias por todo tu apoyo. Como ves, estos chicos te seguirán matando de amor.**_

 _ **Y gracias sobre todo a mis hermosas betas, KaiD23 y ChiruLess no sé quién sería yo sin ellas**_

 _ **Nos vemos el jueves 24 de mayo!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Mi beta Chiru enfermó y no quería publicar sin ella, amo a mis betas, han estado conmigo con mucho compromiso, no voy a dejarlas de lado sólo porque de pronto no puedan cooperar conmigo._**

 ** _Les dejo el capítulo si es que hay alguien interesado en leerlo._**

 ** _Recuerden pasar a leer el fanfic de Brocon en AO3 se llama Damage x Control, no puedo dejarles enlace, pero es un illuKillu y HisoGon hermoso!_**

 ** _HADOS_**

 ** _21_**

 ** _.'._**

Killua era incapaz de negar su emoción al ver su lazo con Illumi; era algo íntimo y secreto que nadie más podía tener ni compartir, mucho menos comprender y, esa exclusividad comenzaba a fascinarle. Era un poco evidente que algo le ocurría si uno prestaba atención a su mirada mientras seguía al morocho caminando por el pasillo; distraído, fascinado por su hermano, bien podría decirse que lucía como el hermano menor fascinado con su todopoderoso hermano.

La apariencia de Illumi había cambiado a una más sobria y madura, con ropas oscuras y monocromas que podían fácil camuflarse entre cualquier multitud. Se había recogido el cabello en una coleta alta y eso, por supuesto, atraía más la atención dado a su belleza natural. Killua se animó a tomar su mano en cuanto se sentaron juntos, dispuestos a repasar los detalles que Silva les había dejado para su trabajo; el menor se sonrió, conteniendo la risa al ver la respuesta de su hermano, el cual se había puesto nervioso, incluso la carpeta que sostenía se le resbaló por un segundo antes de que volviera a apretarla entre sus dedos. Illumi no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño públicas, menos a las improvisadas muestras que Killua comenzaba a hacer frente a quien fuera, y esto el albino lo entendía, y eso le añadía un goce especial, valía la pena arriesgarse por verlo confundido.

—¿Qué tanto lees?

—Ya lo terminé —cerró la carpeta y lo puso a un lado.

Killua lo había tomado desprevenido cuando le tendió la mano, Illumi estaba leyendo los últimos detalles del reporte que su padre le había entregado. Aunque el albino ya sabía perfectamente de lo que se trataba, simplemente deseaba escuchar la explicación que su hermano le daría.

—¿Qué es?

—El reporte de tu trabajo. Nada interesante.

Killua nunca le había prestado atención a ese detalle, puesto que desde que era un niño le dejaba eso a su hermano mayor. Lo veía llegar con los documentos, leyendo entretenido, mientras iban en camino a su trabajo y en cuanto terminaba, le daba las instrucciones completas. Así que siempre asumió que era parte del trabajo de Illumi. Aunque ahora ya no era un niño, y estaba comenzando a hacer consciencia de que él un día ocuparía ese puesto por el que había nacido y tendría que leer esos mismos reportes, o eso creía.

—¿Puedo verlo?

Illumi lo miró inexpresivo, sabía que un día Killua haría esto y descubriría las muy desagradables aventuras en las que se metía en su trabajo, sin embargo, él no estaba ahí para ocultarle la verdad. El informe estaba lleno de datos de las personas que iban a matar, detalles de su vida personal, familia y amigos; dependiendo del cliente, era posible o no saber el motivo por el que se iba a acabar con su vida —aunque Zeno siempre insistía en remarcarlo como para mantener una línea que justificara sus acciones— por esto mismo, los trabajos del albino regularmente contenían esta información con la que podrían guiar al muchacho y, para su desgracia, solían enviarle trabajos no muy fáciles de asimilar.

—No hace falta, yo te lo explico si quieres.

La evasión de Illumi, lejos de darle calma, le intrigó. Nunca antes le había parecido relevante leer los datos de un cliente cuando ya tenían toda una estrategia preparada.

—Voy a ser un Asesino, ¿lo recuerdas? Tengo que hacerlo.

Su hermano dio un suspiro largo, como si se preparara mentalmente para hacer algo horrendo; lo miró fijamente y le extendió la carpeta sin hacer ninguna expresión, mas tenía curiosidad por la reacción que su pequeño hermano tendría al descubrir una verdad.

Aquellas hojas eran una desgracia. Se encontraba en camino a destruir una familia e iniciar una serie de negocios sucios con el fin de engrandecer a los criminales de la zona. No estaba triste, no iba a dramatizar por descubrir algo que ya sospechaba, pero estaba indignado, molesto en un modo en el que no había estado antes; se quedó en silencio, observando los papeles sin ver nada. Illumi no lo miraba, estaba volteado hacia la ventana, pretendiendo darle su espacio, no hacía falta preguntar lo evidente y espero a que el albino se sintiera listo para hablar.

—¿Siempre supiste lo que yo hacía, cierto?

Asintió con la cabeza. No se atrevía a devolver la vista, no se sentía listo para escuchar sus reclamos.

—¿Crees que no quiero hacerlo?

—No lo creo, lo sé.

Tenía razón, no quería hacerlo. Illumi le conocía muy bien.

—¿Tú quieres hacerlo? —preguntó preocupado por la respuesta que el morocho pudiera darle.

—No lo sé, nunca pienso en eso. Te agradecería que no me hicieras reflexionarlo —contestó con amargura.

Killua rió, pero esta vez de forma auténtica. Repentinamente sintió mucha ternura por ese atolondrado morocho que parecía un niño pequeño negado a la realidad.

—Illumi… —al fin se animó a verle con sus ojos negros confundidos por su risa— lo haré, te dije que seguiría con esto, y no pienso abandonarte ahora, ni nunca, ¿estamos claros?

Illumi levantó una mano y acarició el rostro de su amante, adoraba que fuera tan fuerte y albino podía ver a través de él y comprender mejor que él mismo sus propias emociones.

Illumi procedió a explicarle la clase de trabajos que tendría que hacer. Ya había escuchado sobre el control de población antes, pero nunca se esperó la complejidad de su trabajo que iba más allá de sólo matar a una o varias personas por cuestiones de estrategia.

El enemigo originalmente no existía, la población vivía tranquilamente, con problemas básicos de economía, criminalidad y problemas socio-culturales. Antes de atacar y crear un enemigo, se hacían estudios sobre lo que la sociedad estaba dispuesta a combatir, los problemas que más les aquejaban y lo que consideraban peligroso. El país elegido en esta ocasión representaba un problema para los intereses de los Iluminados: exceso de buenas costumbres, pacífico, con un gobierno relativamente decente, que estaba más a favor de los intereses de la población que de los Iluminados y esto era un riesgo. Así que implementaron la estrategia de shock, comenzaron por crear un disturbio, una nueva ley que incrementaba los impuestos sobre los trabajadores y permitía a las empresas extranjeras no sólo no pagar impuestos, sino no ofrecer las prestaciones de ley sugeridas a sus trabajadores, mientras que a las empresas locales les estaban incrementando los impuestos. Esto por supuesto desató una serie de reclamos, pacíficos, pero finalmente que fueron usados en su contra.

Illumi había participado en la primera revuelta, cuando Killua mató a una lideresa del sindicato de trabajadores, y ahora quedaba la hermana, una señora cuyo oficio era ser costurera, y que ante el asesinato de su hermana se había levantado uniendo a la gente en protesta; una señal de indignación que redobló los sentimientos de la gente en busca de justicia. Dicha mujer tenía una hija pequeña de unos cinco años, a quién solía llevar a todas partes como un recurso para demostrar que estaba en son de paz, que no iba a provocar a la gente a levantarse en armas, no delante de su bebé. Ahora, era su turno de morir, y no de cualquier modo, las especificaciones en los documentos indicaban que debía ser una muerte violenta, que debía haber mucha sangre de por medio, y por supuesto, delante de su hija.

Tras la muerte de la mujer, Killua debía acompañar a Illumi a realizar algunos negocios con los dueños de las mafias locales, a las cuales debían incitar a comerciar con mayor libertad, ofreciendo garantías legales para protegerlos por debajo del agua, no había una cantidad de víctimas señalada en esos asuntos, pero debían lograr que ellos se sintieran con la confianza de hacer cualquier acto de crueldad saliendo impunes. Sólo contaban con un mes para concretar su trabajo.

No sabía exactamente qué le estremecía más, si matar a la mujer, o provocar más muertes con tal de acrecentar los índices de vandalismo, secuestro y esclavitud. No le gustaba, sobre todo, la parte en la que señalaba que Killua debía aprender a iniciar esos negocios con las mafias, él chico no había previsto meterse en esos asuntos, pero si su padre lo estaba indicando, mejor dicho, si la hermandad de los Iluminados lo ordenaba, entonces él debía obedecer.

Bajó del dirigible, reconociendo la zona. Illumi lo tomó de la mano, él no deseaba que sufriera mientras hacían el trabajo, así que lo incitó a platicar de cualquier cosa, distraerlo hasta que Killua comenzó a concentrarse en él, en sus palabras. Y lo guió hasta el primer punto, donde se suponía que residía el gobernador impuesto hacía un año y medio por los Iluminados, el tipo los estaba esperando para empezar los negocios entre ellos y la mafia. El gobierno debía mostrar su poder sobre los mafiosos, llevando a un par de asesinos expertos que lograran impresionarlos y llamar su atención para aceptar aliarse y así incrementar el tráfico de drogas, armas y delincuencia.

Tuvieron una cena especial en la enorme casa del gobernador junto a otras personas importantes, empresarios que saldrían beneficiados de la delincuencia, y otras personas no tan relevantes para ellos. Killua los despreciaba, no se molestó en disimular su incomodidad, de no ser por Illumi, quién lo hacía aterrizar su ira, no habría aguantado las ganas de hacer un desastre en la fiesta. Se fueron temprano, Illumi no iba a forzar ni de broma a su amado niño a permanecer rodeado de gente detestable por mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente comenzaron con el plan para hacer negocios con los mafiosos atrayéndolos usando el nombre del gobernador. Eran tres bandos que peleaban por el territorio, así que lanzaron la carnada, les dijeron que el que ofreciera más garantías les darían protección y acabarían con sus enemigos. En cuanto supieron que eran Zoldyck, no pudieron negarse y así comenzó la carnicería. Al menos en esta etapa del trabajo Killua no dudó en actuar, centró su mente en acabar con cuanto mafioso apareciera en el camino. De fondo la policía los secundaba y anunciaba las peleas como rencillas entre grupos criminales y les daban la gloria al departamento judicial por contrarrestar a los enemigos. Hasta que redujeron considerablemente el número de criminales, y estabilizaron los intereses de un bando específico. Esto les tomó alrededor de tres semanas, entre matanzas, falsas noticias de policías rescatando a ciudadanos en medio de tiroteos creados con el mismo propósito de darle el territorio a un bando —grupo que trabajaría hombro a hombro con el mismo gobierno—.

Mientras este plan se ejecutaba, la población indignada peleaba por sus derechos, ignorando la guerrilla desatada entre las mafias, gracias a que no atacaban a la población inocente, sólo a mafias involucradas y policías que de vez en cuando se veían implicados en las peleas y, en cuanto la situación se estabilizó, fue el turno de Killua de acabar con la mujer, la defensora de los derechos de los trabajadores, que exigía la justicia por la muerte de su hermana mayor.

Tendría que hacerlo solo. Illumi se había quedado a atender el siguiente ataque entre los bandos. Sus manos temblaban mientras la seguía, contenía el aliento y hacía lo posible por poner su mente en blanco y dejarse llevar por su sed de sangre y sus instintos asesinos desarrollados desde la infancia. Miró adelante, respiró profundo. La mujer sostenía la mano de su hija mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa, al atardecer. Aunque la calle no estaba sola, él sabía perfectamente cómo evadir a la gente y salir sin la menor preocupación; fue enfriando su mente, poco a poco hasta que el vacío emocional y la sombra de la violencia lo centró en su objetivo. Debía ser una muerte rápida, pero sangrienta, ignoró por completo a la pequeña que sostenía la mano de su madre, y se arrojó sobre ella. Le atravesó el pecho de un lado a otro dejando un enorme agujero que de inmediato acabó con su vida, y cayó en medio del camino, ante la mirada horrorizada de su niña y algunos curiosos que la vieron desangrarse. Juzgaron el asunto como provocado por un arma de alto calibre, y proclamaron culpable a dos de los líderes del mismo movimiento a favor de los trabajadores, acusándolos de buscar intereses personales y de estar contra la señora Virginia, asesinándola debido a que ella supuestamente se oponía a los hombres.

Killua lo vio noticias estaban diseñadas de acuerdo a los planes de los Iluminados, sintió asco, sobre todo al reconocer que él estaba formando parte del corrupto sistema. Dejar huérfana a una niña y, para colmo, saber que sus actos sólo servirían para justificar un montón de actos violentos de parte del gobierno hacia la misma población y lavarles el cerebro. Le provocaba escalofríos. No quería seguir, pero miraba a Illumi, pensaba en Alluka y Kalluto, y se daba ánimo internamente. Pasadas las tres semanas, los dos bandos cedieron el territorio y el bando ganador cerró tratos con el gobierno. Illumi y Killua se retiraron de la zona.

Venían en silencio en el dirigible, Killua se había recostado sobre las piernas de Illumi mientras el mayor acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura. No habían sido las semanas tan disfrutables que imaginó debido al trabajo y lo que implicaba de por medio. Tanto estrés le hacía perder el ánimo todas las noches, e Illumi pasaba más tiempo consolándolo que fortaleciendo su unidad. Ni hablar del apetito sexual de Killua, fue prácticamente nulo, Illumi mismo sugirió que se abstuvieran durante esa temporada hasta que el albino lograra recuperarse.

Killua todas las noches se disculpaba por su falta de interés, porque imaginaba que esto afectaba emocionalmente a su amante, cosa que no era cierta y por más que Illumi insistiera que no pasaba nada, no lograba convencerlo. Al final, Killua agradecía con todo su corazón que Illumi fuera tan comprensivo con él y lo bañara de mimos, besos y un largo abrazo que le permitía dormir tranquilo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, recostado sobre Illumi, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, pensando en la pequeña huérfana que dejó abandonada en la calle, y recordó la situación en la que estaba. Illumi lo había aguantado todo este tiempo sin quejarse de su falta de interés, él también necesitaba atención, el hecho de que no dijera nada no quería decir que estaba de acuerdo con organizar matanzas e involucrarse en situaciones ó saliva y un sentimiento de profunda culpa comenzó a agobiarlo. Se suponía que él debía ayudarlo a ser feliz, a recuperarse de todo el daño que le habían provocado a lo largo de su vida, y sin embargo, estaba consolándolo a él, cuando se suponía que debía ser más firme en su decisión de ser un asesino. Illumi no había hecho otra cosa que sugerirle que dejara todo en sus manos, y que le permitiera liberarlo de su cargo como asesino, pero se había resistido asegurando montones de veces que podía con eso y más. Aun así continuaba dándole cargas, haciéndole preocuparse y estar triste por él.

—Lo siento, Illumi… —murmuró.

—Sshh… descansa. No pienses en eso.

Repentinamente se levantó de su posición, para enfrentar la mirada desconcertada de su hermano mayor.

—Dame un beso —se mordió el labio, tenía un antojo muy grande, pero le preocupaba ser imprudente cuando Illumi había sido tan cuidadoso durante esos días.

El mayor reaccionó un poco lento, y lo besó con sumo cuidado, se sorprendió cuando sintió la lengua caliente de Killua pasear por sus labios. Tenía alrededor de una semana sin besarlo de ese modo, debido al estrés que le provocaba saber que tendría que matar a la mujer delante de su hija. Se tensaba tanto que parecía rechazar todo contacto físico. Le permitió el paso a su boca. Killua se sostenía de su playera, para pedirle que no se separara, e Illumi aprovechó la cercanía para tomar su mano y estrecharla a su pecho. Estuvieron así unos segundos más, disfrutando de la calidez de sus bocas y luego se separaron. Illumi no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar las cosas, el chico siempre le tomaba por sorpresa.

—Lamento no cuidarte como debería —escucho la voz triste del pequeño heredero.

—Está bien, te estás volviendo a adaptar, fueron varios años sin que te involucraras en estas cosas.

Había decidido ya no insistirle en abandonar la idea de ser un asesino, si Killua lo deseaba, bien sabía que podía pedirle su ayuda y él movería el cielo por él.

—Pero… ni siquiera te he atendido como debería —se acomodó en su hombro e Illumi aprovechó para abrazarlo.

—No necesito de mucho, Kil, soy feliz viendo que estás bien.

—Es que… a veces… creo que no hay más que un amargo destino en este camino.

Illumi se estremeció, le dolía escucharlo decir esas cosas porque se sentía incapaz de ayudarlo a cambiar su destino oscuro; le desesperaba, quería verlo feliz, tranquilo y satisfecho de su camino. Aunque suponía que eran cosas a las que debía estar preparado porque por más que intentara mantenerlo feliz, la tristeza volvería, era un ser humano después de todo y estos sentimientos podía aparecer por cualquier otro motivo. Eso no quitó su deseo de poder decir algo que le ayudara a sentirse mejor, era casi un deber de su parte darle palabras de aliento en esos frágiles momentos.

—Sabes, cuando pienso en el futuro… me gusta pensar que un día tú tomarás el puesto de papá y harás que las cosas cambien. Estando a tu lado, creo que podría ignorar esta condición hasta que tú puedas hacer la diferencia.

Se refería a su posición como heredero. Deseaba inspirarlo a pensar en un futuro positivo, donde él pudiera ir aprendiendo de la situación en la que se encontraba y descubriera las herramientas para enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, Killua escuchó algo diferente «estando a tu lado», era difícil hacer esos trabajos, le traían demasiados sinsabores a su vida, lo despreciaba con todo su corazón, pero era cierto, esto no lo habría podido hacer sin la presencia de su amado. Illumi representaba justo lo que necesitaba en su vida para resistir el dolor y la carga en sus hombros. «Estando a tu lado», representaba que no pensaba abandonarlo, que estarían juntos, y ahora más que nunca se puso a pensar en la idea de un futuro juntos. Nunca antes se lo había planteado aunque sabía que esa era la intención, pero al escuchar a Illumi decirlo, le hizo sentirse listo para comenzar a visualizarlo.

En primer lugar, imaginó ese «juntos para siempre» del que tanto hablaron al inicio de su relación, cuando su abuelo les pidió que no se separaran. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, se imaginó viviendo con él en un lugar diferente, viviendo una vida diferente; despertar junto a él, escucharlo hablar, narrar sus aventuras, compartir sus días y empezó a ruborizarse con la ilusión de un futuro prometedor.

—¿Kil?, ¿estás bien?

Salió de su imaginación, y miró a su hermano con una sonrisa tímida.

—Sí —respondió—, ¿crees que sea posible?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ese futuro… —continuó tímido—, juntos.

No pensó en nada extraño detrás de esas palabras. Sólo estaba preocupado por hacerlo sentir mejor, darle esperanza de que las cosas mejorarían con el tiempo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Yo creo en ti.

Killua se sintió motivado, pero no por lo mismo que su hermano imaginaba. Su mente comenzó a planear para ellos dos e inconscientemente eso le empezó a causar mucha ilusión, y así empezó a dejar atrás esos malos días. Se acurrucó con más confianza sobre Illumi, e incluso se animó a tomar su mano para acariciarla. Esto le indicó al mayor que ya todo estaba bien, que le hacía falta a Killua escuchar esas palabras, y se alegró en lo profundo de su corazón. Listo para cerrar con un día mejor y prepararse para hablar con su padre sobre lo ocurrido en el viaje.

Llegaron a la montaña. Illumi le pidió que se retirara a descansar ya que él iría a reportar los asuntos que le atañían a él. Killua se despidió de él con un fugaz beso en los labios, que fue un riesgo total, dado que cerca de ellos había unos cuantos mayordomos que aunque les daban privacidad, no faltaba el curioso que los vigilara. Killua fue tras su hermana, la encontró en su habitación leyendo algún artículo en internet, y él saludó, echándose sobre la cama, suspirando profundamente.

—¿Qué tal te fue?, ¿disfrutaste tus días con él?

—Estuve todo el tiempo preocupado por ti, ¿sabes?

—Me llamabas todos los días, Kalluto está aquí y no va a dejar que me hagan algo, además, papá le prohibió a Milluki estar cerca de mí—recordó entonces a la entidad—. Y dejando eso de lado, ella ya no está aquí…

Tragó saliva, todavía extrañaba mucho a Semiramis. Le hacía falta ahora más que nunca. Volteó a ver la pantalla, intentando disimular su tristeza.

—¿Te trataron bien?

—Por centésima vez, sí. Sí me trataron bien, ¿ya por fin me vas a responder?

—Soy el peor de todo el mundo —refunfuñó entre dientes, no quería hablar de lo mal que lo había pasado por culpa de sus descubrimientos sobre su trabajo—.Estuvimos a solas, nadie nos interrumpía y yo no hice más que concentrarme en el trabajo. Lo ignoré todos estos días… bueno, no ignorar, pero no fue como esperaba.

—Claro, fuiste a trabajar. Es entendible.

Se colocó boca-abajo, y volvió a suspirar.

—No es eso… —gruñó desesperado— Olvídalo, sólo sé que no me porté bien con él.

—¿Y qué es eso de "portarse bien"?, ¿fuiste grosero?, ¿lo hiciste a un lado?, dijiste que no lo habías ignorado.

—Es que él… no —volvió a revolverse entre sus palabras, no podía decirlo en voz alta: no lo besó tanto como hubiera querido, no se echó sobre él como le gustaba, ni indagó más en su vida, no aprovechó la privacidad para hacer todo lo que normalmente no podían, ni siquiera aceptó salir del hotel a hacer otra cosa que a trabajar, cuando Illumi le sugirió que fueran a pasear o a distraerse con cualquier cosa.

—Bueno… ¿y ya te disculpaste?, ¿le explicaste lo que tenías?

—Sí, sí, pero no estoy conforme.

—¿Y qué harás al respecto?

No respondió a la pregunta, no estaba de humor para hacerlo. Entonces recordó lo que había conversado con Illumi cuando regresaban a casa, y sus mejillas enrojecieron, estaba pensando en un verdadero futuro juntos.

—Bueno, no importa, tendré muchísimo tiempo para compensárselo —se excusó, dejando entrever lo que pasaba por su mente.

Alluka lo volteó a ver, ella sí que había entendido lo que se refreiría. Tragó saliva, no quería mentalizarse para algo con tanto alcance, bajó la mirada, quizá un día Killua cambiaría de opinión, por eso pensó que era mejor fingir que no comprendió su significado, o si no tendría que vivir con esa unión por muchos años más.

Illumi bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su padre, lo estaba esperando, la verdad el hombre estaba preparado para escuchar las malas noticias, puesto que le habían informado que Killua no había recibido de buena gana la noticia de sus trabajos. Pero ya no era un niño, ya no podía verlo como tal y quería que comenzara a ver el mundo con la misma sangre que él y todos los Zoldyck veían. Un negocio rudo que te debía enfriar el corazón, confiaba en que pasaría las pruebas si tenía la suficiente voluntad, pero al ver los ojos de Illumi, comprendió que las cosas eran más complejas de lo que parecían.

Zeno estaba al fondo, sentado sobre el cómodo sofá mientras bebía algo para entretener su paladar. Confirmó con sólo echar un vistazo a su nieto mayor que Killua había salido bien librado de su trabajo, quizá en emocional había fallado, pero finalmente lo hizo bien.

—Se nota que traes buenas noticias —le dijo cuando lo vio tomar asiento junto a ellos.

—Lo hizo bien, mucho mejor de lo que creí.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "mejor"? —preguntó Silva.

—Que pese a que me ofrecí para terminar las cosas por él, no se dejó, terminó con los objetivos tal como se le indicó.

—¿Crees que esté listo para más?

—Creo que deberían dejarlo descansar un poco, fue muy pesado el cambio. Dos años sin matar y llegar aquí…, necesita al menos pasar unos días en casa.

Había una larga lista de espera de trabajos por completar, pero Silva asintió en dejarlo descansar, tenían a Kalluto como refuerzo, mientras lo mantuvieran oculto, no estaría en problemas si salía de casa. En cuanto Illumi salió, Silva mandó a llamar al albino. Killua tenía una mirada fría, una que ninguno de los presentes había visto antes, estaba firme en su decisión de seguir en casa, y eso era lo que quería trasmitirles, que no daría marcha atrás, y sobre todo, que no lo harían cambiar de parecer en ninguna de sus ideas, prepararlos para que en el futuro reconocieran que no dejaría ir a Illumi, así se molestaran con él. No permitiría que pasaran sobre él.

—¿Crees estar listo para involucrarte más?, sabes que ya no te daremos trabajos tan el heredero.

Silva quería ser claro con él, las mentiras o verdades disfrazadas no servían con el albino. Sin embargo, Killua tenía en mente otra idea, quería compensar a Illumi por haber actuado de ese modo durante las pasadas semanas.

—Sí, de hecho, quiero solicitarte otro trabajo, creo que me ayudará a reforzar mi práctica.

Silva no se tragó del todo su deseo de salir a trabajar, así que de inmediato pensó en algo simple que pudiera hacer y que no necesitara inspección.

—De acuerdo, te daré algo para esta misma noche. Aunque esta vez lo harás solo.

Solo que su plan no era precisamente salir sin Illumi. Así que escuchar la noticia le hizo sentirse incómodo.

—¿Por qué yo solo?

—Será algo sencillo, además, Illumi se marchará a Tierra Sagrada mañana y no puedo pedirle que te acompañe.

Salió de mal humor, no pudo insistir por Illumi, su padre se lo dejó en claro. Los asuntos de ellos dos, eran entre ellos dos y él no tenía por qué pagar por sus problemas. Así que se fue refunfuñando hasta su cuarto, y antes de cruzar la puerta, se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de buscar a su amante y cuestionarle el asunto de la Isla. Sacó su celular y le marcó.

—¿Dónde estás?, ¿puedo verte un momento?

—En mi cuarto, ¿quieres venir?

Se despidió de Alluka y corrió de vuelta a la habitación de Illumi. La puerta estaba abierta cuando llegó y entró cerrándola con fuerza detrás de él.

—No necesitas preguntar si puedes verme, Kil, yo siempre quiero verte —le había hecho gracia escuchar su voz dubitativa en el teléfono. A su punto de vista no era necesario que le marcara, que le pidiera verlo o buscase excusas para verse. Era absurdo, y le preocupaba que su pequeño niño todavía no tuviera la suficiente confianza para actuar por su cuenta.

—Ven —le tomó la mano y colocó en la palma del albino un regalo— esto es para ti, puedes venir aquí cuando quieras.

Era una copia de la llave de su puerta, acababa de cambiar la seguridad a fin de evitar las visitas de Milluki, que sabía que de todos modos el muchacho encontraría la forma de entrar, pero mientras durara, quería compartirlo con la única persona que amaba intensamente.

Killua miró la llave y sonrió, juraba que se veía estúpido de ese modo. Con tantas palabras entre líneas, jaló a Illumi de su camiseta, y lo hizo inclinarse para besarlo. No podía decirlo de otro modo, pero Illumi lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Todos sus gestos, sus acciones, la forma en que le declaraba su amor, quería estrecharlo en sus brazos hasta perder el sentido del tiempo.

—Mmm…

Gimió Illumi cuando sintió que la lengua del menor paseaba entre sus labios. Ya no podía evitar excitarse cuando la humedad de sus bocas se mezclaba con furor. Era peligrosamente adictivo. No se permitió resistir, lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo, entregándose a su boca ardiente de deseo, comiendo del manjar de esos inocentes labios que sin pena alguna se entregaban a él.

—Kil —susurró, tomando distancia de él—, lo siento, tengo tres semanas sin tocarte, no puedo más.

—No entiendo qué estás esperando —recargó su frente en el pecho del morocho, casi sin aliento.

Illumi le rodeó, deslizando sus manos por su espalda, hasta detenerse al borde de su playera para levantarla y desnudarle. Sus manos se humedecieron de nervios por tocarle, verle expuesto y sin aliento por él. No había una cosa más perfecta que hacerle el amor con toda su pasión.

Killua no se detuvo, estaba tan ansioso como el mayor, y aprovechó que este le desnudaba para imitarlo, jalando de su pantalón para pedirle que se lo quitara. Illumi le sonrió coquetamente ante su gesto y procedió a obedecer. Con pasos lentos y torpes, entre besos, suspiros y caricias llegaron desnudos hasta la cama, para perderse entre el placer de sus cuerpos y la intensidad de su calor. Killua brillaba con el rosa intenso de la magia en su cerebro, iluminando su esencia, provocando deliciosos escalofríos.

La boca de Illumi en su piel hacía que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran, y no podía disimular cuánto disfrutaba atraerlo más mientras bajaba por su vientre, empujándolo inconscientemente para exigirle que atendiera cada rincón de su piel. ¿Por qué no?, si él era el único dueño de ese diferente y complicado muchacho de aspecto tranquilo, recibir sus caricias eran un derecho divino. Sólo en el momento en que Illumi se ponía entre sus piernas y se daba cuenta que no era un sentimiento unilateral, ambos se pertenecían, se debían. Nadie más podía comprenderles porque ahora sólo bastaba una mirada entre ellos para saber exactamente lo que iba a ocurrir, incluso en los gestos más complejos y tímidos, todo era claro.

—Por favor —clamó después de un rato de sentir los dedos en su interior, Illumi siempre le hacía perder la paciencia y aunque lo disfrutaba, no podía evitar desear adelantar las cosas.

—¿Por favor, qué? —fingió no entenderle porque se deleitaba con su rubor, cuando ya no tenía voluntad para pedir por completo a causa del pudor.

Se mordió el labio, miró a un lado apretando las sábanas, Illumi lo intimidaba tanto que no sabía cómo pedirle las cosas.

Se colocó sobre el albino, presionando sus erecciones, maravillado por el gemido de su boca.

—¿Te harás responsable de hacerme esperar tantos días? —susurró a su oído— sabes bien que estoy ardiendo por ti.

Killua quedó en silencio unos segundos, en los que no era capaz de enfrentar su mirada, pero a la vez estaba fuera de sí, el movimiento de sus caderas estaba acabando con cualquier rastro de resistencia, y susurró una palabra, de esas que estaba aprendiendo en el idioma del Edén y que le aseguraban que Illumi dejaría sus juegos para hacerlo esperar.

«Tómame» había dicho, e Illumi sintió que todo su cuerpo se inclinaba ante su dios. Se levantó de su posición y, separándole las piernas, se preparó para penetrarle.

Killua tembló de placer cuando su cuerpo fue tomado como tanto ansiaba. Apretó los hombros del morocho, el cual reaccionó a su orden cuando ya estaba dentro de él. Estaba sorprendido, por primera vez recibía una orden en ese idioma y fue capaz de sentir cómo su naturaleza le controlaba, aunque lejos de asustarse, se sonrió. Killua era el mejor aprendiz de todos, lo hacía enorgullecer. Se inclinó para besar sus labios.

—Tramposo.

—Aprendí de ti.

Sus cuerpos volvieron a fundirse, arrancándose la vergüenza, el aire, y cualquier cosa que los volviera humanos, en esos momentos eran magia, una misma alma.

—Termina conmigo —le pidió sensualmente el morocho, empujándose en su interior besando su cuello, perdiendo sus manos en montones de caricias que provocaban más al pequeño albino.

—Ah… mmm… —pero este ni siquiera podía responder más a sus palabras, sólo podía sentir.

Con su respiración agitada, y sus cuerpos bañados en sudor terminaron casi al mismo tiempo. Killua dejó escapar su voz con fuerza, la abstinencia le había agotado las ganas de permanecer en silencio, exigía ahora más que nunca sentirlo suyo.

Se quedaron así sin moverse por un par de minutos, hasta que se recuperaron. Había sido un orgasmo muy intenso.

—No volvamos a dejar pasar tanto tiempo —bromeó el menor— o terminaremos matándonos.

—Está bien si lo dejamos para momentos especiales, no me molestaría… —respondió honestamente.

—Pero no me gusta esperar tanto —y si de honestidad se trataba, Killua no se quedaría atrás.

Illumi sólo se rió, tomando a broma su petición, no podía creer que fuera tan hambriento de amor, ni dar por un hecho que sus sentimientos fueran reales, subestimaba las necesidades del menor debido a la carta.

—Duchémonos… —sugirió— ya veremos si de verdad lo necesitas más.

Y se equivocaba, Killua todavía en el baño le provocó otra vez, y sucumbió ante él como todo un novato. Todo para que al final terminara agotado ante las exigencias del albino que cada día era más y más apegado a él.

—Papá me dijo que te mandará a la Isla —al fin confesó cuál era el motivo de su insistencia a estar junto a él y absorber su energía con tanta pasión.

Illumi se quedó con la mirada fija en él, sabía que ese viaje iba a ser motivo de discusiones sin fin, estaba completamente dispuesto a ceder, si así conseguía calmar la sed de sangre de su amado. Le tomó de la mano, aún sin poder alegar nada en su defensa, y besó sus dedos en pos de un poco de tregua.

—Yo sé que no quieres hacerlo —se adelantó Killua a argumentar—. Lo sé… es sólo que…

Giró su rostro, no quería mostrar el enfado que estaba colmando su paciencia. Debía confesar que lo que sentía por el morocho, le estaba llevando al éxtasis de la locura, quería consumirlo, que fuera completa y exclusivamente suyo, no podía soportar siquiera la idea de verlo cerca de alguien más, pero se resistía, puesto que todavía guardaba un poco de razonamiento.

—No quiero hacerte enojar.

—No me enojas…, no es tu culpa

Tenía miedo de hablar porque si lo hacía lo más seguro era que terminaría en una pelea. Killua era fácil de leer en esos momentos, quería debatir, argumentar por qué estaba mal que fuera a la isla, pero también sabía que no podía culpar a Illumi. Por más que convenciera a Illumi de no ir, de todos modos iría porque era una orden que estaba sobre ellos. Además de que le haría la vida más difícil sólo por el simple hecho de pedirle algo tan grande, y sólo lo pondrá en un peligro frente a su padre.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

—¿Y si vienes conmigo?, ¿no te sentirás mejor si estás junto a mí en esos momentos?

—¿Crees que papá me deje ir?

—Claro —la visión de Killua en la isla le hizo desear no haber abierto la boca.

Ese lugar era hostil, no sólo por los asesinos y el ambiente tan competitivo, sino porque estaban todos sus pretendientes listos para buscarle, y seguramente esto no haría nada feliz a su niño. Lo peor es que la sonrisa de Killua le hizo darse cuenta de la magnitud de su error.

—¡Podrías decirle a papá que te deje acompañarme a mi trabajo y luego podríamos ir juntos a la isla!

—¿Trabajo?

—Larga historia —no quiso responder, estaba apenado de confesar que por su culpa estaba en ese asunto laboral.

—Kil —no pudo regañarlo. Sus hermosos ojos le debilitaron y suspiró— hablaré con papá y le pediré que te deje acompañarme, pero no te prometo nada.

—¿Y sí…? —susurró, e Illumi comprendió a lo que iba.

—No, Kil, ya te lo dije, eso sólo funciona en ese instante, en cuanto salga del cuarto papá recobrará la razón y no le costará nada de trabajo cambiar de parecer y decirme que no puedes ir conmigo.

Se resignó, Illumi le pidió a su niño esperar en el cuarto mientras él iba con su padre a intentar convencerlo o de lo contrario Killua no dormiría debido a la angustia de saber que no se verían en una temporada indeterminada.

Por su parte Illumi iba con el problema de no poder complacer a ambas partes por igual, de entrada su padre no aceptaría dejarlo ir con su hermano, puesto que su principal intención era enseñarle a trabajar por su cuenta y dirigirse a sí mismo sin la necesidad de tener a alguien observándole.

Tal y como lo sospechaba, su padre se negó. Pero en cuanto a lo otro, a que fuera con él a la isla, la idea no le pareció mala, escuchó es propuesta se quedó pensativo por un largo minuto que parecía no tener fin.

—No está mal —respondió—. Puede ir con Gotoh a hacer su trabajo y, después de que termine, tú podrías recibirlo en Tierra Sagrada y asegurarte de que comience a acostumbrarse al ambiente, además, como te quedarás con Joab, estará en una mejor posición, creo que es una excelente idea.

Agradeció la oportunidad y justo cuando estaba por salir su padre volvió a hablar.

—Vaya que Killua se ha vuelto más persuasivo de lo que tú eres, te ha convencido en venir a pedirme esto cuando bien se lo negué a él.

—Sólo estoy siendo congruente con sus necesidades.

—Claro, lo que tú digas —contestó con sarcasmo y lo dejó marcharse.

Una parte de él esperaba que su trabajo fuera largo, que le tomara varios días terminarlo para que, cuando Killua estuviera disponible, él ya estuviera de vuelta en casa, y evitar todo ese lío.

—Es un trabajo rápido —le anunció el albino sonriente, para su desgracia—, y está bien que llegue después, así puedo asegurarme de verte y si estás con uno de esos cabrones…

No terminó su oración pero fue evidente su intención de asegurarse de que su amado no le engañara. Sintió un frío corriendo por su espalda, él era incapaz de serle infiel a Killua, y saber que el niño lo colocaba en una balanza donde mostraba su lado más vulnerable, le hizo temer del futuro de su relación.

Killua convenció a su padre retrasar su viaje para el día siguiente, justo al momento en que Illumi se marchara. No quería perder la oportunidad de dormir en los brazos de su amado, y al día siguiente, se dio una prisa descomunal para terminar su trabajo e ir detrás de él. No aceptó leer el informe del trabajo, pidió a sus mayordomos que exclusivamente le señalaran a sus víctimas para no lamentarse por sus actos, dejó la mente en blanco y actuó como antes. Cambiando su personalidad por una frívola, lista para todo. Fue cruel, y sabía que esto mismo relatarían sus mayordomos, porque no le dio importancia a quienes estaba matando, él sólo quería ir con Illumi. Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

.'.

Illumi no quería ir a la isla, no quería estar ahí, ni mucho menos tener algo que ver con los Asesinos, no deseaba que le dirigieran la palabra, lo peor era estar con Joab, el tipo estaba loco, obsesionado con él. Un día no sería suficiente para quitarlo de encima, y no provocar una escena con Killua, sabía que pedía mucho. Desde el momento en que entró a la isla, y vio a Joab esperándole en el andén, dio por un hecho la inminente desgracia que le acarrearía, de hecho pensó que si Joab pudiera, habría llevado flores para recibirlo.

—Illumi, mi querido sobrino, ¡cuánto gusto me da verte!

Respondió con una expresión plana, no podía ni fingir una sonrisa. Movió la cabeza para asentir y se dio la vuelta, dejando perplejo al pobre individuo que caminó detrás de él sin comprender la falta de expresión.

Lo llevó a su mansión. En el camino al fin pudieron charlar de cualquier cosa, del clima, de la ciudad, de algunas noticias de índole mundial, pero siempre evitando el contacto entre ellos. Al llegar a la mansión Illumi se quedó en su habitación hasta que Joab le llamó para la comida. Ya esperaba una conversación incómoda, se había preparado mentalmente para ella.

—Illumi, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

Lo veía venir, se sentía atrapado pero no lo demostraría, respiró profundo y esperó a que Joab continuara.

—Verás —se aclaró la garganta—, estos días he intentado plantearle a tu padre la idea de que te entregue a mí. No se lo he dicho tal cual porque quisiera hablar contigo los términos y condiciones de esto.

—No hace falta —respondió a secas, no quería empatizar con él y preocuparse por cómo responder, ya estaba harto de ser siempre tan dedicado con todos menos consigo mismo—, yo ni siquiera deseo ser parte de la hermandad.

—Primero escúchame —intentó tomar la mano de Illumi, pero este se alejó al instante—. Tranquilo —quiso bromear.

—Bien sabes que yo tengo ya una relación…

—Sólo escúchame.

Su silencio le demostró que le daría la oportunidad de hablar, aunque Illumi en realidad lo que quería era darle por su lado para que terminara su discurso lo más rápido posible, negarse y regresar a su pieza.

—Bien… —volvió a aclarar su garganta, estaba muy nervioso porque la actitud de Illumi le robaba la inspiración—, verás, yo he pensado mucho en esto. Sé que Silva no desperdiciará una oportunidad tan grande como lo eres tú, que si no te quiere entregar a un padrino, entonces te dará en matrimonio, y estando en un matrimonio difícilmente podrás destacar como parte de la hermandad, y tendrás que servir a dos familias, eso es esclavizante, yo… he pensado que quizá te convenga más estar conmigo, yo no te limitaría con nada. Si quieres tener tus amantes, está bien, si quieres casarte y tener tus hijos, está bien. Puedo tolerarlo siempre y cuando estés conmigo, sigas conmigo como lo hemos hecho ya antes. No me dejes, y yo te daré toda la libertad que le hace falta a un tipo como tú. La tradición dice que deben dar en matrimonio o entregar a un Asesino a una edad joven, y tú no eres precisamente un niño…, tu tiempo va a acabar pronto y por eso sé que a Silva le conviene actuar rápido.

—Joab, no hace falta…

—No respondas tan rápido, no te dejes llevar por esos sentimientos que tienes, piénsalo bien, háblalo con tu amante, dile que yo puedo aceptarlo, pero claro, yo estaré en primer lugar.

—Él es mi primer lugar Joab.

Esas palabras dolieron, tan hondo que Joab tuvo que hacerse el fuerte para no demostrar lo muy mal que le ponía escuchar ese rechazo.

—Todavía estás muy liado por tus sentimientos —se recargó en su silla, mirando a la nada—, pero piénsalo con la mente fría y sabrás que yo te ofrezco más de lo que ese idiota haría.

No iba a pelear con un necio, perdería su tiempo, así que fingió darle la oportunidad para pensarlo con calma. Joab estuvo intentando coquetearle el resto del día, y al anochecer recibió la noticia de que el hijo heredero de Silva llegaría a su casa. Pensó que quizá era una buena oportunidad de ganarse un aliado, ofrecerle cosas al heredero para empujar a Illumi a aceptar a quedarse con él.

—Oye, mañana vendrá tu hermano, el afamado heredero. Estoy realmente emocionado de conocerlo.

—Sí, iré a pasar por él y llevarlo a un buen lugar.

—No, no. Iremos juntos, vendrá a mi casa. Ya lo hablé con Silva.

Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y continuó como si nada.

—De acuerdo.

—Una cosa más, ¿cuál es su nombre?, me siento algo culpable de no saberlo después de tanto tiempo.

—Killua.

Su sangre se heló por un instante, recordaba ese noche en que Illumi lo gimió mientras estaban en la cama, recordó que el mismo muchacho había dicho que se trataba de un asesino, lo miró fijamente.

—¿Killua?, no es… ¿estás bromeando conmigo?

—No, ¿qué tiene de relevante?

Pero Illumi no recordaba el suceso, le extrañó ver la expresión de sorpresa y amargura del hombre frente a él.

—¿Es el mismo tipo que…? —los ojos de Illumi delataban que no tenía idea de lo que quería decir— ¿recuerdas esa vez que estábamos… que estábamos en la cama y lo mencionaste?

—¿Lo hice?

Se avergonzó más de no poder recordar algo tan delicado. Con tantos nuevos sucesos era difícil ya recordar todo lo que concernía a Nimrod.

—Sí…

Hubo un silencio incómodo, y el morocho tuvo que cortar el ambiente tenso.

—Como sea, es mi hermano menor, no hay nada que discutir sobre esto.

Joab prefirió evitar el tema, le parecía incómodo y bochornoso recordar el suceso y relacionarlo con el heredero de Silva, el hermano menor de su fantasía. Joab deseaba pasar la próxima semana mostrando a Illumi diferentes razones para que él volviera a sus brazos, las investigaciones sobre su amante no habían tenido buenos resultados, y había tenido que enviar a su persona a atender el asunto de Kakin, así que se había preparado para dar todo por Illumi esa corta semana de oportunidades.

 _ **Bueno, ya saben, si las cosas marchan bien y mis betas no se me enferman, nos vemos el 8 de Junio.**_

 _ **Mi condolencias al pueblo argentino por la afrenta del 25 de mayo. Un presidente vendido es una carga para un país entero.**_

 _ **Hasta pronto!▲**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_¿Les gustan los celos? Porque a mí sí y los dramas cotidianos del amor..._**

 ** _HADOS_**

 ** _22_**

 ** _.'._**

Al anochecer el joven heredero de los Zoldyck arribó en Tierra Sagrada, mucho antes de lo previsto. Optó por no darle aviso a Illumi justificando su conducta con un falso deseo de darle una agradable sorpresa. Illumi, en cuanto supo que el dirigible en el que venía su hermano no tardaba en llegar, fue a recogerlo a la estación. Para su desgracia Joab había ido con él, no lo había podido convencer de esperarle en casa.

Killua miró primero al morocho, con ese aire misterioso que tanto le caracterizaba, y se le antojó un beso suyo, se le hizo agua la boca recordando lo bien que se sentía el calor de sus labios. Lamentablemente su fantasía no podía ser satisfecha no sólo porque estaban en un lugar público donde podrían reconocerles fácilmente, sino por el sujeto que estaba de pie, justo detrás del morocho. Un hombre alto, que parecía tener un aire jovial y demasiado maduro para su apariencia; el individuo sonreía con tanto gusto que no pudo evitar corresponderle.

—Lamento llegar a esta hora.

—No, no, es un gusto conocer al heredero de Silva. Mi nombre es Joab.

En cuanto escuchó su nombre, un destello malicioso se asomó por sus ojos, Illumi lo captó de inmediato porque le conocía; ese odio y celos que le guardaban eran imposibles de disimular, pero Joab continuó tan tranquilo como siempre, sin enterarse de nada.

—¿Tienes hambre?, ¿quieres descansar? —le preguntó Illumi, aprovechando la cercanía, esperaba de corazón que eligiera la segunda opción para así darse tiempo para prepararlo psicológicamente a todo el acoso que vería y sufriría.

—No me he dado tiempo de comer, tenía muchas ganas de venir aquí —miraba fijamente a Illumi, como diciéndole que no le daría oportunidad de preparar nada para ocultar o disimular la realidad. Había entendido perfectamente las intenciones de su hermano.

—¡Maravilloso!, cenaremos en mi casa, estoy seguro que te encantará estar con nosotros.

Si pudiera, se arrodillaría ante el albino, besaría sus manos y le diría que no tuviera miedo, que era enteramente suyo, nadie más cabría en su corazón. Pero el fuego de los celos de Killua deseaban arrasar con todo lo que le rodeara, no habría fuerza que lo convenciera de otra cosa. Lo más probable es que se malpensara si es que llegaba a defender su libertad; la juventud, falta de experiencia y autocontrol en el albino le afectarían emocionalmente para negarle la oportunidad de ser un individuo fuera de su relación. Hasta el momento se había esforzado por complacerlo, por darle la confianza de expresarse con él abiertamente y mostrar sus emociones más complicadas, ignorando el hecho de que factores externos podrían afectar también en sus decisiones. Necesitaba urgentemente fortalecer ese lazo antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

Durante el camino, disimuladamente jugaba con sus blancos cabellos, rozando la piel de su cuello, y proporcionándole sutiles caricias para relajar sus sentimientos más fuertes. Por momentos podía sentir cómo lo conseguía; el menor suspiraba, se mordía el labio coquetamente y pretendía no darse cuenta de los adorables toques que electrizaban su piel, mirando hacia la ventana, haciendo comentarios sobre la belleza de la isla.

—¿No es un lugar romántico? —susurró a su oído poco antes de bajar, pero el albino no respondió. Adoptó de nuevo su actitud reacia, bajó del auto y continuó el camino a la mansión.

La cena estaba preparada, y los comensales se acomodaron en derredor de la mesa, Joab había llevado un par de invitados más que, movidos por la presencia del heredero de Silva, atendieron a la invitación sin pensársela dos veces. Killua podía ser todavía muy joven, pero eso no lo exentaba de ser una figura prometedora dentro de la hermandad.

—Es un placer conocer al joven heredero. Zeno nos ha platicado mucho de ti.

—Se espera mucho de ti, esperamos que se te esté dando una buena educación. Afuera de la isla es difícil relacionarse.

En esos momentos Killua deseaba esconderse tras la espalda de Illumi y pretender no haber ido. Le incomodaba ser catalogado como un arma de interés político, no podía responder con un "gracias" a unos halagos de connotación tan grotesca. Aunque eso no importaba, en el mundo de los asesinos no eran tan relevantes los modales.

—Ya habrá tiempo de comprobarlo —intervino Illumi—, hoy sólo somos invitados de Joab.

Killua todavía no estaba preparado para tener enemigos dentro de la hermandad de Asesinos. Estaba en una zona de gente tan preparada como los Zoldyck, cualquier sorpresa podía salir de ahí, incluso personas más poderosas de lo que aparentaban, por si las dudas, valía la pena mantener un perfil bajo y no alardear sobre sus propias capacidades para no atraer a los cazadores de novatos.

—Quizá sea una pregunta incómoda, pero de igual modo quiero hacerla —comenzó Joab durante la sobremesa, los dos invitados ya se habían retirado, tras una breve cena. Al parecer los tipos sólo tenían curiosidad de conocerlo para futuros negocios.

—Hazla, ya estamos aquí —contestó con toda tranquilidad el albino. Illumi esperaba lo peor.

—¿Por qué siendo tú el tercer hijo de Silva, eres el heredero?, no es por menospreciarte, pero Illumi es increíblemente talentoso, inteligente, y tiene toda esa preciosa personalidad tan atrayente en este mundo.

No supo cómo sentirse ante un planteamiento de ese estilo, no le parecía mal que hablaran bien de la persona que amaba, pero la intención detrás de las palabras era la que le estaba provocando desagrado.

—Killua es mucho mejor que yo —contestó sin reparos.

—Deja que él responda, mi querido Illumi, es una respuesta que prefiero conocer de su boca.

—¿Tu querido Illumi? —no obstante la voz del albino, cargada de ironía, resaltó en el silencio.

Illumi contuvo el aliento para no mostrar su sorpresa, hasta el momento había apostado que el albino guardaría sus berrinches para cuando estuvieran a solas, evidentemente se había equivocado. Por debajo de la mesa deslizó una mano buscando la mano del menor y darle calma, pero Killua estaba más enfocado en aplastar a su contrincante.

—Es un decir —se rió Joab ante la imprevista reacción del muchacho que parecía más ofendido por su mal intento por tomar a broma su reclamo.

—No le veo la gracia.

—Ya… tranquilo —se aclaró la garganta, mirando con nervios a Illumi, esperando encontrar en él alguna pista que le explicara el enojo del albino—. No veo nada de malo en tenerle aprecio a tu hermano, es una persona bastante interesante para mí, ¿te molesta que Illumi sea bien recibido?

Juegos de palabras para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Killua lo detestaba porque no podía pelear sin quedar como un paranoico.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta —optó por no seguir la pelea y prefirió enfocarse en lo que Joab le había solicitado—, es una cuestión de mi padre y mi abuelo, en realidad no le doy importancia. Pero ellos creen en mí, y eso es suficiente.

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con ser el heredero? No pareces muy convencido —sonrió malicioso.

Illumi tenía muchos deseos de interrumpir, pero no quería que Killua se sintiera sobrepasado, ni que la autoridad del heredero se viera menor a la suya.

—Por mí, está bien. Como dije, no le doy importancia.

Pese a que afirmaba no darle relevancia, su lenguaje corporal era de absoluta seguridad y orgullo; era inspirador, como un gran líder todopoderoso, eso trasmitía. Joab podía apostar que en el momento en que este asumiera su cargo, su familia quedaría en buenas manos. Comprendió por fin la difícil decisión de tomarlo como el heredero. Sus habilidades e inteligencia no podían ser superiores a las que él veía en Illumi, pero su naturaleza era tan fuerte, que Illumi bien podía doblegarse ante él sin cuestionar sus motivos.

—Vaya, la personalidad interesante es de familia.

Lo dijo, pero en todo momento fijó la vista en Illumi, esa mirada coqueta y el placer por atraer la atención del morocho encendió nuevamente los celos de Killua.

—¿Te gusta, acaso? —preguntó sin rodeos—, ¿no prefieres también una foto para que la estés mirando todo el puto día?

—Kil… —murmuró Illumi, y estiró el brazo por debajo de la mesa para forzarlo a darle la mano. Esperaba que el contacto mutuo le hiciese entrar en razón.

Killua apretó los dientes, pero se concentró en esa mano que acariciaba sus dedos para darle confort. Sostuvo la mirada en el Jaco, que evidentemente no comprendía las circunstancias.

—Nunca pensé que fueras tan sobreprotector con tu familia —por fin se rio, tomando todo como un pequeño percance con un hermano posesivo—. Me agrada, eso está bastante bien. A Illumi le hacen falta más protectores, ese chiquillo atrae demasiada atención.

«Gracias por meterme en más problemas», pensó Illumi con dolorosa ironía. La mano de Killua apretó la suya con tanta fuerza que deseó sacarla antes de que le rompiera los dedos, pero el menor, percatándose de que su amante intentaba apartarse, lo retuvo, mirándolo con una especie de amenaza, y aligerando un poco el agarre. Illumi respondió con una sonrisa un poco forzada, y el menor se fue calmando poco a poco.

—Es bueno que haya venido entonces, así podré poner las cosas en orden —de nuevo estaba ese tono de voz arrogante. Estaba claro que no permitiría que nadie se acercara a su adorado hermano mayor.

—Sí, claro —pero Joab insistía en meterse a un equipo inexistente de protectores de la privacidad de Illumi, como si así ganase más aprobación del heredero que estaba por estallar de ira—. De seguro tú y yo tenemos mucho más en común de lo que crees, y podríamos llegar a un acuerdo interesante…, por el bienestar de Illumi, quiero decir…

Illumi quiso huir nuevamente de la mano de Killua, pero el niño esta vez no apretó, sino que se mantuvo tranquilo, aunque esto podría presagiar cosas peores para más tarde.

—Eso está por verse, Joab —contestó retador, tampoco era su afán quedar en malos términos con un amigo de su familia que era un buen aliado dentro de la hermandad.

Conversaron un poco más sobre la infancia de su padre, Joab no quería atraer más hostilidad por parte del albino, y hablar de Silva era más agradable para los tres.

—Perdona que me adelante, mi personal te preparará una recámara especial para esta noche.

—No hace falta las molestias —y como era de esperarse, Killua ya se estaba preparando para otra jugada—. Dormiré en el cuarto de Illumi.

—Oh no, no, eres mi invitado de honor, no te dejaré estar en un cuarto compartido. Seré el peor de los anfitriones si lo hiciera.

—No lo tomes a mal, pero prefiero estar cerca de Illumi. Me sentiré mejor si duermo en su cuarto.

Joab estaba molesto por escuchar esas palabras, quería tener a Illumi a solas en un cuarto, donde él pudiera ir y provocarlo durante la noche, pero si Killua se interponía, no podría hacerlo. Ese chiquillo atentaba contra sus planes.

—Bueno Killua, ¡qué falta de confianza!, yo creo que te he demostrado cuidar bien de Illumi. No hay motivo para dudar de mí.

Killua sonrió triunfante. Esta batalla la ganaría por completo.

—Bueno, no veo que Illumi se queje de mí, ¿te molesta si me quedo contigo en el cuarto?

Joab le suplicó con la mirada a Illumi, le urgía escuchar una respuesta de hermano mayor intentando ser autoritario.

—Sabes bien que no, Kil, me sentiré más cómodo si estás ahí.

—Ya lo oíste, haces mejor en complacer a tus invitados. Le diré a papá que fuiste estupendo con nosotros.

Era políticamente correcto, pero estaba tan enfadado por dentro que quería zarandear al niño y decirle que no le estorbara en su romance nocturno. No obstante, el mismo Illumi lo había puesto contra la pared al apoyar la decisión del adolescente y tuvo que asentir con una sonrisa, se dijo así mismo que tendría una semana para separar sus recámaras, no rechazaría su invitación por siempre.

Se retiraron al cuarto del morocho. Illumi podía sentir la ira a través del aura de su amado niño, y se dijo que no estaba psicológicamente preparado para escuchar reclamos provocados por un montón de celos. Al entrar al cuarto, el niño quedó completamente en silencio. Acomodó su maleta a un lado y se sentó sobre la cama, mirando fijamente a Illumi, el cual tragó saliva de nervios.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —por la mente del morocho pasó decir cualquier cosa que disculpara su conducta silenciosa y recordarle que él no era Nimrod, suplicar por misericordia tampoco sonaba mal.

—Kil, ¿te refieres a lo de Joab? —lo dijo más bajo de lo que deseaba, Killua de inmediato se percató de su inseguridad.

—Los otros idiotas… ¿cuántos son?

Contuvo la respiración por un segundo, y se sentó junto a su adorado albino. Quizá si actuaba con calma contagiaría al muchacho y podrían tener una conversación más decente. Pero entre más hacía esperar al albino, más ansioso y malhumorado se ponía.

—Si no te he hablado de esto es porque no me parece importante —se justificó, pero la mirada amenazante del albino le hizo darse cuenta que no sería suficiente—. No es importante para mí. Yo sólo te hablo de lo que es relevante, ¿por qué desgastarnos en los pretendientes del ente de _Nen_?

El albino miró fijamente al suelo, todavía tenía esa expresión de ira que no le daba tranquilidad al morocho.

—Porque esos tipos están detrás de ti, y ahora son mi problema —remarcó— y si no sé quiénes son, ¿cómo te voy a proteger?

«Proteger, claro», Illumino creyó que tuviera intención de protegerle solamente, estaba convencido de lo que quería era desahogar su posesividad y celos.

—Kil, ¿no es más importante que disfrutemos nuestro tiempo juntos?, desde que regresamos del trabajo no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar de nosotros.

Tomó su mano, y la besó. Killua tragó saliva; le fascinaba cada gesto que Illumi hacía por él, cada segundo junto a él valía la pena. Además, había atinado en algo que al albino le había pesado desde el día anterior, había ignorado a Illumi durante su viaje, este era un buen momento para satisfacerlo y hacerle ver que él era el único que valía la pena, que cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado con Joab saliera de su mente.

—Lo siento Illumi, llegué muy cansado del viaje —se excusó— me di mucha prisa para estar aquí contigo —y esperaba que con esa afirmación su novio sintiera un poco de compasión y comprendiera que su enojo era derivado del cansancio.

—Está bien. Tal vez te caería bien darte una ducha o dormir, seguramente estás muy estresado —advirtió la mirada de desconfianza en el chiquillo—, tranquilízate, estaré aquí, no saldré del cuarto. Estaré cerca de ti en todo momento.

Estaba claro, Killua no quería que su amante se separara de él y que esto atrajera la atención del hombre que parecía una fiera lista para cazar a su presa. Le molestaba la idea de que Illumi se expusiera sin necesidad. Aunque fingió que no entendía por qué la promesa y, alegando que "él podía salir todo lo que quisiera", se fue al baño para relajarse bajo el agua caliente.

El gusto no le duró mucho, recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de Joab y su sangre hervía de celos. No podía sacarse de la cabeza que el torpe de su hermano atraía la atención de tipos sin escrúpulos, mucho mayores que él, que estaban coqueteándole y considerando la personalidad de su hermano, podía jurar que él no los frenaba porque era muy torpe para comprender que le estaban coqueteando en primer lugar. Se prometió que obligaría a su novio a hablar de todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia, quería saber hasta el último detalle. En la mente de Killua, Illumi era mucho más inocente de lo que en realidad era.

Salió del baño a toda prisa, no quería que se hiciese más tarde, y se encontró con el morocho, el cual estaba ya en pijama, distraído con unas agujas que estaba sacando de entre su piel.

—Deberías dejar de enterrarte esas cosas —le aconsejó.

Le daban escalofríos pensar que pasaba el día completo con un montón de agujas entre la piel como si fuera normal.

—Está bien, estoy habituado a ellas.

Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en la atrayente figura del albino, su cabello escurría y las gotas resbalaban por sus deliciosos pectorales, hasta llegar al borde de la toalla. Se le hizo agua la boca, dejó a un lado las agujas, y no pudo detenerse, su cuerpo estaba sometido a ese niño. Lo necesitaba como al mismo aire. Se acercó a él y apenas lo tuvo de frente, lo besó, atrayéndolo por la cintura para que este pudiera sentir su erección a través de la tela de su pantalón. Killua gimió en sorpresa.

—Pervertido —bromeó, apenas Illumi le soltó.

—Si no lo fuera, no me habría fijado en ti —contestó mecánicamente.

Killua soltó la risa, y no opuso resistencia cuando las manos de Illumi deshicieron el nudo de su toalla, dejándola caer a un lado. Sus largos dedos recorrían su piel, y erizaban sus vellos. No perdió el tiempo y llevó sus manos para rozar la erección del mayor; Illumi le detuvo un instante, para llevarlo a la cama.

—¿Te das cuenta que estamos en casa de Joab?

—Sí, ¿y?

—Debemos ser lo más silenciosos posible o se dará cuenta…

En esos momentos lo que el albino quería más era que el viejo se enterara de lo que hacían, tal vez y así se daba por vencido con su hermano. Así que asintió, pese a que dentro de él tenía la intención de no ser tan silencioso, al menos a un límite en que Illumi no sospechara de su intención.

Los labios del mayor depositaban suaves besos en su cuello, y bajaban por su pecho, mientras sus manos le rodeaban con caricias que volaban su mente. No supo en qué momento subieron a la cama, pero agradeció que Illumi se desnudara para él, así podría disfrutarlo por completo. Se relamió los labios, deteniendo su mirada en todo el escultural cuerpo del mayor, no podía elegir una sola parte como su favorita, en un todo era perfecto a su parecer.

Sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Killua, bajo su cuerpo era una sensación adictiva y deliciosa, aunado con el hecho de que estaban en una situación riesgosa, incrementaba la adrenalina y el deseo de hacerlo. Se frotaba contra el cuerpo del menor, y lo besaba constantemente, provocando que el calor de sus cuerpos incrementara.

—¿No te sientes mal porque yo sólo tengo catorce años?

Escuchó la adorable risa de Illumi en su oído. Era bastante tarde para lamentarse algo así, y le divertía mucho la idea de que Killua quisiera hacerlo reflexionar tan tarde, cuando ya se habían entregado mutuamente y con tanta pasión. Además comprendía que no se lo decía en serio, sólo lo hacía para incomodarlo, pero luego lo excitaría otra vez con su voz sensual y su cuerpo ansioso por más fruición.

—¿Debería pedir perdón?

—Mmmm… —gimió al sentir que la erección de Illumi se movía sobre su entrepierna.

—¿Ese es un sí?

Killua lo abrazaba, para atraerlo más a su cuerpo, frotándose con más rapidez, sentía que no tardaría en venirse.

—Ah… Illu-ah… sí

El mayor casi pierde la cordura al verle tan caliente, pero le preocupaba que fuese tan descuidado. Joab bien podía estarlo espiando, a la espera de una oportunidad para estar con él. No dudaba que ese fuera su plan desde el inicio, y no era nada tonto por ser tan precavido.

—¿Qué dijimos sobre ser silenciosos? —susurró.

Pero Killua no parecía prestar atención.

—No importa —al fin contestó con su voz agitada y de nuevo volvió a dejar escapar un dulce sonido con el fin de enloquecer al mayor.

Illumi, desesperado por no ser descubierto optó por lo más rápido que se le ocurrió. Puso una mano sobre la boca del albino, empujando sus caderas para que la excitación del momento no parase.

—Kil, me harás enloquecer —susurró en su oído—, calladito.

Ese mero acto aceleró el pulso del albino. En cierto modo, uno muy morboso, le recordó a los trágicos momentos en que estuvo con Nimrod, pero inexplicablemente le excitó mucho la idea de que Illumi lo poseyera con más fuerza, aun si él se opusiera. Se avergonzó internamente de su fantasía, pero no pudo evitar el sentirse más atraído por la idea. Un hilo de saliva escurrió por la comisura de su labio, sonrojado y perdido en el placer de sentirse atrapado por su hermano mayor.

La voz ahogada de Killua, su expresión y movimientos le impresionaron, nunca imaginó que tendría una reacción tan sensual a un acto tan simple. Aunque no supo si se debía a su confesión o al hecho de haberle forzado a permanecer en silencio. De cualquier modo no podía pensarlo, estaba llegando a su clímax, sólo que la respiración cada vez más acelerada de Killua le preocupó, no quería que por culpa de su mano el menor no pudiera respirar, así que optó por cambiar su mano por sus labios, que en medio de un torpe beso ambos terminaron.

Killua se retorcía de placer, la mano de Illumi le había provocado una fantasía tal que le costó trabajo regresar a la realidad. Con su respiración descontrolada e Illumi sobre él, incapaz de separarse.

—¿Estás… bien? —tomó aire, y se hizo a un lado para dejar que el muchacho respirara aire fresco—, ¿te estabas ahogando?

Negó con la cabeza, apenas podía responder, pero le sonrió para infundirle confianza. Illumi se puso de pie, y regresó a la cama con unos cuantos pañuelos para limpiar el desastre que habían provocado.

—Me tapaste la boca —murmuró el albino, todavía incrédulo de que su mente le hubiese jugado una broma tan fuerte.

—Lo siento, ¿te molestó?, no se me ocurrió otra cosa —no sabía en realidad si debía disculparse o no, Killua parecía extrañamente feliz, como que una parte de ese acto le había gustado. En ese momento no supo interpretarlo.

—Está bien, no me molestó —se sonrojó, pero esta vez tuvo el impulso de ocultarlo. Creía que estaba mal, que estaba sobrepasando la línea de la perversión al desear algo tan desagradable.

—¿Kil?

—No, no… estoy bien.

—¿Seguro?

Asintió con la cabeza, pero no quiso mirar más a su hermano y pensar en su fantasía. La ignoraría por su propio bien.

Se alistaron de vuelta, estaban en casa de Joab y era mejor prevenir cualquier mala sorpresa, y después, descansaron, abrazados cómodamente como ambos gustaban.

.'.

Illumi despertó primero, escuchó los pasos de Joab proviniendo del pasillo, sabía que estaba ansioso por estar con él, y sólo daba vueltas fuera del cuarto, a la espera de noticias. Aguardó en silencio, observando la melena albina sobre su pecho, el menor respiraba profundo y lento, tanta calma le provocaba deseos de volver a dormir. Acarició su espalda, y se percató de cómo los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban al contacto.

—Illu-mi —murmuró con pesadez—, no tengo ganas de levantarme.

—No te levantes. Quédate aquí.

—Tú tampoco te levantes…

Por supuesto, Killua no permitiría que se diera una oportunidad para que Joab estuviera a solas con su él. Si hacía falta obligarlo a quedarse en el cuarto, lo haría, no le importaba en esos momentos si el morocho necesitaba salir, él sólo quería tener calma, dormir con la tranquilidad de que su Illumi estaría ahí, velando por su bienestar.

Volvió a despertar cuando escuchó otra vez las pisadas de Joab afuera, esta vez habían sido más fuertes y aceptó que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Era un asesino entrenado desde su infancia, su forma de caminar no correspondía a la de alguien con sus capacidades. La primera vez sólo había puesto atención por costumbre, pero esta vez tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por ignorar la calma que el pequeño le infundía. Intentó levantarse pero la mano del albino sujetó el algodón de su pijama en un intento por inmovilizarlo.

—No —escuchó su voz.

—¿No qué?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta inmediata, sólo la respiración tranquila de Killua. Volvió a intentar levantarse, tomando con delicadeza los hombros del menor para empujarle.

—No —de nuevo Killua le decía, y se aferraba a su ropa.

—¿Kil?, ¿qué ocurre?

—No te vayas.

Se rindió otra vez, abrazó a su niño, y se quedó así hasta que Killua aceptara dejarle continuar con su día. Además prefería mantenerlo feliz, ese era su máximo objetivo, y si dándole tiempo de descanso a su lado lo lograba, entonces lo haría por todo el tiempo que el niño pidiera. Sin embargo, Joab no quedó satisfecho y, harto de mandar indirectas, al fin se animó a llamar a la puerta. Tocó disimuladamente, y esperó una respuesta.

—Ya vamos —escuchó la voz ahogada de Illumi y se alegró.

Illumi empujó con suavidad el cuerpo del albino.

—Kil, Kil —le habló— tenemos que salir, Joab nos está esperando.

—¿Para qué?, ¿no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí?

De nuevo el poder de los celos le afectaba, no quería darle el más mínimo gusto a su contrincante, si podía demostrarle que él tenía más influencia sobre Illumi, aprovecharía cada momento para hacerlo. Se acurrucó más cómodamente sobre el morocho, sonriendo malicioso.

—Kil, sé que estás cansado… si quieres puedes…

—¡No!, tú también te tienes que quedar aquí —se quejó y, bajando la voz, pronunció—: Joab no es nada para mí.

Esa expresión le hizo temerse lo peor. Killua detestaba a Joab porque sabía cuánto se estaba esforzando por tener su atención —una atención que era exclusiva del albino— el cual no permitiría que nadie más lo tocara, viera ni cruzara palabra con él a menos de que tuviera su permiso. Comprendía el origen de su temor, pero ese sentimiento oscuro atraería más sufrimiento para su pequeño amor; al ver que sus celos jamás estarían satisfechos, terminaría por lastimarse a sí mismo.

—Tú sabes que eres más importante para mí que nadie más —explicó con voz suave, acariciando la espalda del muchacho—. Sólo me aseguraré de que nos deje tranquilos. Además, ¿no tienes ganas de salir a conocer la isla?, ¿no te gustaría salir conmigo?

Se ruborizó. Estaba siendo un completo cretino, y la idea de salir junto a Illumi a recorrer un lugar hermoso le fue suficiente motivo para levantarse de la cama.

—¿Tú y yo, solos?

Escuchó su voz llena de ilusión y se estremeció, esperaba poder cumplir su deseo pese a la mala suerte de encontrarse en un sitio nada adecuado para él.

—Podemos intentarlo, además es una buena excusa para salir de aquí.

Una vez convencido, Killua siguió al mayor a través del pasillo hasta llegar al comedor, donde Joab les saludó amenamente. Recordó entonces por qué no deseaba salir del cuarto, detestaba a ese hombre, y la manera coqueta en que se dirigía a su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué tal durmieron?, ¿fue una buena noche?, lamento no haber preparado un cuarto más adecuado, eso de tener que compartir cama…

—Estuvo bien, en realidad Illumi y yo dormirnos juntos en casa, no hace nada de diferencia.

Esa resultó ser una respuesta sorpresiva, Joab no podía creer que Killua, ya siendo tan mayor, necesitara la compañía de su hermano para dormir; no le pareció una actitud muy apropiada en un heredero. Se preguntó si Silva estaba enterado o si aceptaba esa clase de conductas, pero se encontró con los penetrantes ojos de Illumi y se dijo con ironía que él también dormiría con su hermano mayor si fuera Killua. No desperdiciaría la oportunidad de tratar con una persona tan atrayente como lo era Illumi.

—Killua me ayuda a descansar —explicó como si tal cosa justificara la acción.

Durante el inevitable desayuno con su anfitrión, Joab se empeñó en mantener una conversación que aparentaba tener la intención de conocer más al albino, pero que a su vez le permitía obtener información sobre el morocho. Esto por supuesto no era ignorado por ambos Zoldyck que intentaron evadir lo más posible darle la oportunidad de meterse entre ellos y encontrarles debilidades.

—¿Crees que tu hermano es un buen asesino? —observaba a Killua, quería comprender el origen de sus celos—, ¿sabes lo brillante que es él?

Killua aceptó el reto y observó a su contrincante sin bajar la mirada ni dudar un solo instante. Se había percatado que lo estaba haciendo a posta, con tal de analizarles, así que resistió su deseo de hacer un drama frente a él. Ya luego haría que Illumi apaciguara su ira.

—Para tu suerte lo conozco demasiado bien, así que no hay nada que me puedas contar —sonrió con orgullo—, en el dudoso caso de que fuese así, sólo bastaría con preguntar para solucionarlo.

—Bueno, Killua, tengo una noticia para ti —se acomodó en su asiento, estaba auténticamente feliz, lo cual hizo que ambos Zoldyck notaran que estaban ante algo importante—. La noticia de que el heredero de Silva está aquí se ha expandido por toda la isla, y muchas personas están interesadas en conocerte, están seriamente interesados en comenzar a hacer negocios contigo, ¿no es sorprendente?

Pero Killua no respondió, la realidad le golpeó de frente, estaba impresionado, se dio cuenta que desde que había vuelto a la casa, no había pensado con detenimiento lo que significaba ser el heredero de los Zoldyck. No era simplemente ser un asesino y vivir de sus tratos para matar, sino de un código de conducta, una serie de requerimientos que debía completar; era el representante de los Zoldyck, debía dirigir un grupo completo, con sus pactos y negocios, y demostrar que era un digno Asesino de élite. De pronto el peso sobre sus hombros se volvió terrible, miro a Illumi, ocultando su angustia, esperando su intervención.

—¿Qué pretendes, Joab? —Illumi estaba serio. No le había caído nada bien que le presentara la noticia al albino así de simple, sin preparar de antemano los negocios como era debido en sus protocolos, este definitivamente era un truco suyo para apartar a Killua de su lado y mantenerlo ocupado.

—Qué pregunta tan tonta, Illumi, por supuesto que esto es en beneficio de Killua.

—Tiene catorce años.

—¿Y?, ya es todo un hombre.

—Pasó dos años de su vida fuera de casa, no ha recibido adiestramiento en negocios. Vino aquí precisamente para conocer el ambiente, no para negociar, ¿lo consultaste con nuestro padre?, no creo que él esté de acuerdo contigo para exponer a Killua a algo así. Estaría en desventaja, y tú mejor que nadie sabes que se van a aprovechar de él, de su falta de experiencia. No juegues conmigo Joab.

Killua se paralizó por completo, no podía ni respirar sin ponerse nervioso. Más deberes salían al aire y estaba tratando de asimilarlo. Su libertad al fin había acabado, no más peleas por salvar a la humanidad, ni amigos-mitad-quimera, viajes por videojuegos, ni Hunters, ni nada que él deseara, sólo deber, hermandad y más deberes.

Illumi se dio cuenta de su situación, lo tomó por la mano y se puso de pie para forzarlo a seguirle.

—¿Illumi? —el muchachito apenas respondió, sin poder ponerse de pie.

—Necesito hablar con Killua.

—Pero…

—Ahora —levantó la voz, asustando a ambos comensales—. Y cancela todas esas reuniones que le preparaste sin mi autorización. Escucha esto, yo soy el maestro de Killua, yo me encargo de estas decisiones, ¿estamos claros?

Jaló a Killua para hacerlo reaccionar, y el adolescente al fin cedió.

—Lo siento, chicos, tómense su tiempo —Joab se sintió avergonzado, por primera vez había hecho enojar a Illumi pensando que había tenido la mejor idea del momento. No podía quejarse, el morocho tenía toda la razón, ni siquiera había consultado a Silva en su propósito.

—Llevaré a Killua a conocer la isla, quiero hablar con él en privado.

Joab se resignó, había cometido un serio error que debía enmendar lo más pronto posible, y si dejarle arruinar sus planes del día calmaba la ira del morocho, con gusto cedería su orgullo. Killua le había vuelto a arrebatar su oportunidad, quería gritarle al mocoso que dejara de fingirse tan indefenso, que su hermano también tenía necesidades humanas, pero era Illumi quien lo trataba con mucha delicadeza, mientras que el albino sólo se quedaba pensativo. Vio que Illumi lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba de vuelta al cuarto.

Illumi cerró la puerta, se dio la vuelta y besó a su niño. Detestaba verlo tan preocupado, lo conocía lo suficiente como para decir que no estaba asustado, sino que no había reparado con detenimiento en el significado de ser el heredero de los Zoldyck, y estaba todavía asimilando su papel.

—Kil, ¿estás bien?

Asintió con lentitud, y miró a los ojos negros que le examinaban con preocupación. Estaba claro que la pelea por sus celos había pasado a segundo plano gracias a que la realidad le había golpeado de la nada.

—Tranquilo —le respondió el menor, pero no había tenido congruencia con su expresión corporal.

—Lo estoy —acarició su mejilla—… ¿de verdad quieres esto?, ¿estás dispuesto a asumir este papel?, sabes bien que yo daré lo que sea por ti. Si me dices que no quieres ser un Asesino…

—Sí quiero. Estoy bien, no te asustes, no soy un niño pequeño que necesita que lo asistan para todo.

—Siempre serás tan pequeño para mí.

—Pervertido —lo acusó y le alegró oír la risa de su hermano.

—Pero en serio, Kil, quiero que seas libre…

Reculó para mirarlo directamente y ser muy firme en sus palabras, ya era el momento de poner las cosas en claro.

—No quiero ser la damisela en apuros, Illumi, no me trates así, yo también quiero… —tragó saliva, un poco apenado por confesarse así— yo también quiero protegerte.

En ese momento vio en su decisión y fortaleza a ese hermoso chico que le hacía vibrar de la admiración y amor profundo que le inspiraba. Sólo pudo mirarlo con el brillo del orgullo por estar a su lado y aceptar su voluntad.

—¿Esto será así ahora?, ¿tendré reuniones de negocios?, ¿tengo que tener buenos tratos con la gente de aquí?

—Papá me dijo que a partir de ahora lo asistirás a él, te llevará a sus reuniones, al menos ya sabes cómo tratar con las mafias, pero te hará involucrarte en los asuntos de Tierra Sagrada y… —se detuvo, detestaba hablar de ese tema con Killua, lo veía tan noble como para asumir un papel tan cruel.

—¿Y?

—Y nuestros verdaderos clientes, el motivo por el que no somos del todo bien recibidos en Tierra Sagrada. Los Iluminados.

Un suspiró violento escapó de los labios del menor. Apretó los labios para contener sus palabras de odio y desprecio. Relacionaba a los Iluminados con el sufrimiento de su hermano, con Nimrod y la manipulación de su madre para destruir a su familia. No podía más que odiarles y recordar que trabajaría para ellos le provocaba náuseas. Illumi aprovechó el momento para tomarlo entre sus brazos, en un intento por darle calma.

—Si no quieres hacerlo, si en cualquier momento cambias de parecer…

—Y ser tu princesa —le interrumpió con sarcasmo, apoyando su frente en el pecho del mayor.

—Y ser mi princesa… —volvió a reír, no podía comprender cómo es que Killua tenía tal sentido del humor en los peores momentos.

—No cambiaré de parecer…, quiero que estés conmigo siempre.

Maldijo por no haber visto su hermoso rostro sonrojado. Podía apostar que estaba así; Killua tenía esa actitud cuando se trataba de decir sus sentimientos. Era tan reservado, incluso más que él, y ahora lo podía ver con claridad, siempre creyó que era él quien tendría problemas para confesarse, para llenar de romance la vida del albino, pero no era así, era el mismo Killua quien batallaba y no lograba darle esas palabras que a veces deseaba escuchar, no obstante, en momentos como este, escucharle decir algo así era suficiente como para ser feliz el resto de su vida. Se inclinó hasta su oído y susurró en el idioma del Edén, esas palabras que harían vibrar el corazón del albino.

«Te quiero».

Era la mejor forma de transmitirle con todo su ser lo que sentía por él. Y fue un efecto instantáneo, el cuarto se inundó de un rosa especial proveniente del Nen de la carta, Killua parecía brillar con un aura pura. Sentía una calidez que le demostraba cuán recíproco era aquel sentimiento, y se enterneció. Se separó de él para verle a los ojos, aunque el muchacho no se dejó tan fácilmente, desviaba su mirada a un lado por la vergüenza de mostrarse vulnerable. Quería decirle que no era necesario que le respondiera, pero quedó embelesado con su expresión adorable de felicidad y amor.

Sintió como Killua le tomaba del rostro y lo forzaba a inclinarse para hundirse en un beso caliente. Sus labios parecían temblar, y le decían con toda su pasión que en verdad le amaba, que estaba loco por él, que su corazón le pertenecía así como su cuerpo, su todo. Se sintió absorto por los fuertes sentimientos del menor, y casi se queda sin aliento a mitad del beso. Llegó a pensar, que a esas alturas del efecto de la carta, el amor que Killua sentía por él estaba llegando a la locura, porque no le importaba si Joab llegaba a interrumpir y los descubría en medio de un acalorado beso, sólo le importaba transmitirle ese sentimiento que estaba consumiéndole.

—Illumi, yo te a…

Se quedó a mitad de frase. No se atrevió a confesarse, sus palabras iban a ir más allá de lo que hasta ahora se habían dicho. Él ya no se conformaba con un simple «te quiero», quería todo.

—¿Kil?

—¿Iremos a la ciudad?

Desvió el tema, aunque el morocho sospechaba que la pregunta era otra. Se olvidó por completo del cambio, y se centró en responder.

—Pensaba mejor ir a la zona turística, es un lugar agradable.

—¿No se supone que debo conocer el ambiente?

—Mmm… algo así.

—¿Illumi? —lo miró acusador, no quería que su hermano le sobreprotegiera.

—¿No quieres venir conmigo a la playa?

Torció la boca, por supuesto que quería ir con él, a donde sea, no importaba si era la playa o una reunión de negocios. Estar junto a él era todo. Era una pregunta tramposa y lo sabía, pero no quiso indagar porque temía comenzar otra discusión en un mal momento.

Apenas iban en camino, Joab los interceptó, el hombre estaba claramente abrumado, a duras penas se atrevía a mirarlos a los ojos. Se aclaró la garganta y con voz temblorosa comenzó a hablar.

—Illumi, lamento mi atrevimiento. Seguramente quieren estar a solas pero, por favor, acepten usar uno de mis autos; me sentiré mejor sabiendo que llevan con ustedes algo que demuestra que están bajo mi protección.

Si dejaba al albino hablar, estaba claro que se negaría, por eso él se adelantó a aceptar el ofrecimiento y tomó las llaves que Joab le extendió.

Salieron de casa de Joab, dejando al pobre sumido en la pena de dejarlos ir y perder otro día de posibilidades. No los cuestionó, sólo se preocupó por haber dejado una mala impresión en el heredero de Silva. Los muchachos salieron a toda prisa, podía jurar que los vio emocionados por salir como un par de hermanos emocionados por conocer un nuevo lugar. Killua, a su ver, parecía el típico hermano menor admirando a su ejemplo a seguir, y le pareció obvio, teniendo un hermano tan inteligente y valioso, era imposible no admirarle.

.'.

La playa siempre lucía espléndida, un lugar turístico especial para una elite adinerada, lo podía ver en los escandalosos adornos de oro y plata; el suelo y paredes decorado por artistas famosos que habían plasmado interesantes piezas en las calles; celebridades andando de un lado a otro sin ningún problema, pues el acoso estaba altamente penado. Un lugar perfecto para deambular sin temer a la delincuencia. Aunque a Killua le llamó la atención un detalle:

—Las mujeres…

—Las que ves con los velos son hijas de Asesinos.

Cubiertas de pies a cabeza y rodeadas por guardias, las hijas de los Asesinos caminaban por las calles, conversaban entre ellas, con un cerco que era evidente que nadie más atravesaría. Sólo los mayordomos de sus familias estaban a unos metros cerca de ellas, evidentemente ni ellos mismos podían tocarlas ni verlas a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario.

—Si Alluka hubiese sido criada como una chica, esto habría pasado —explicó el morocho.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo agradeció que ella hubiese nacido como hombre, su buen corazón, su lado femenino hubiera sufrido mucho al vivir un encierro de por vida.

—No tienen permiso de hablar con nadie que no sea de su familia, salvo con otras mujeres. Sus vestimentas son símbolo de lujo, como una forma de decir lo muy reservadas que están para su venta y diversión de otros Asesinos que pueden pagar por obtenerlas; su virginidad y pureza están bien protegidas para el deleite de quien las tiene. Es una tradición muy antigua, derivada de las raíces de la hermandad.

—Es… bastante extraña. Creo que no me vendría bien tener una hija, creo que sí acabaría cubriéndola como lo usan aquí.

Illumi sintió escalofríos. Killua hablando de hijos era otro nivel al que no imaginó que llegaría. Aunque el albino hablaba en sentido figurado, no estaba diciendo que de verdad lo haría, decidió cambiar de tema antes de profundizar en algo que no estaba del todo dispuesto a saber.

—Creo que Alluka tuvo suerte de que papá no le diera ésta educación.

—Nunca la ha tratado como mujer.

—Y es mejor que no lo haga, ¿te imaginas lo que pasaría?, la entregaría en matrimonio, y con su falta de habilidad y su apariencia andrógina se volvería una mercancía popular. No me atrevo a pensar de lo que sería capaz si viera a Alluka en esa situación.

—Pero las chicas no entrenan, cualquier chica tendría ese mismo problema.

—Sí lo hacen, aunque a su modo. Algunas de ellas se vuelven asesinas, pero por supuesto, no son tomadas en cuenta por la hermandad. Depende del marido y la familia que tengan.

—¿Por qué papá no eligió una mujer de estas? —al fin se quejó— digo, cualquiera hubiese sido mejor que Kikyo… Todo por estar de caliente.

Iban caminando por la playa, la arena se colaba en sus sandalias, pero el agua fría se sentía agradable cada vez que cubría sus pies. Hacía muy buen clima y, a decir verdad, traer a colación un tema incómodo no se sentía tan mal bajo esas condiciones. Igual y podría ser un buen momento para aclarar las cosas que había dejado de lado desde días anteriores.

—Sé que te desagrada pero no es de todo culpa de ma… Kikyo —vio la mirada amenazadora de su niño y evitó llamarla "mamá", no frente a él—, ella también es una víctima de la situación. Pero no te preocupes, a este paso las cosas van a tener justicia.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se detuvo un momento, sus pies se hundieron en la arena y una ventisca empujó su playera, Illumi miró a su alrededor, molesto de que alguien más mirara la piel descubierta de su niño.

—Papá estaba furioso por lo de Kalluto —cambió el tema antes de perderse él en sus celos—. Ya se había molestado con ella cuando supo que lo usaba para sus rituales, y no creo que vaya a aguantar más. Una vez que vuelva a casa, me imagino el drama que va a haber…

—¿Qué pasaría si se separan?

—No se pueden separar, puede que dejen de ser pareja, y dormir juntos, y todo eso, pero divorciarse es imposible.

Unas pisadas interrumpieron su amena conversación, sabían que alguien iba detrás de ellos y no se había molestado en llamar su atención. Se encontraron con un hombre que tímidamente saludó sin alzar tanto la voz.

—I-Illumi —bajó el rostro y se encontró con unos ojos azules que le exploraban con un aire amenazador que por un momento le hicieron dudar.

—Ender.

—Es… ¿el heredero de Silva?

—Sí, mi hermano menor, Killua.

 _ **Estos días serán muy complicados para mí porque me voy a mudar de ciudad y comienzo un nuevo trabajo, así que todo puede pasar, pero supongamos que no pasa mucho y publicaré el jueves 21 de Junio.'.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Y seguimos en Tierra Sagrada, recuerden pasarse a la fanpage para platicar y pasar el rato, me encantaría conocerlos a todos.'.**_

 **HADOS**

 **23**

 **.'.**

—Ender.

—Es… ¿el heredero de Silva?

—Sí, mi hermano menor, Killua.

La expresión de Ender era de auténtica sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarse con más familia Zoldyck sin estar previamente enterado. Observó con más atención al muchachito y vio más rasgos de Silva en él que en el mismo Illumi; quiso reír al ver la gran diferencia que había entre ellos, eran dos mundos distintos; uno era todo ceremonioso y misterioso, mientras que el más chico parecía un asesino típico, de mente y sangre fría, una pequeña máquina para matar, aunque con un aire un poco dulce para ser un asesino.

—Creo que he venido en un mal momento —intentó evadir la situación, pero sabía que era muy tarde.

—¿Quién eres tú? —cuestionó el albino, denotaba estar a la defensiva, no parecía estar de humor para las visitas.

Ender no dejaba de verle con insistencia, su curiosidad por la similitud del chico con Silva llamaban su atención, lo cual intimidaba e incomodaba en sobremanera al muchachito. Se notaba que Ender guardaba algún sentimiento con respecto a él, algo muy difícil de explicar, pero que dejaba entrever algún problema entre sus familias.

—Cierto —desvió la mirada—, soy Ender. Aunque soy mejor conocido como "el nieto del Maestro Caín" —no parecía muy contento con su propia presentación, pero a Killua no le importaba esto mientras fuera otro de los tantos pretendientes de su hermano.

El ser "nieto del Maestro Caín" no significaba nada para él, dado que no estaba familiarizado con el ambiente; miró a Illumi, esperando una explicación y sólo recibió una cariñosa mano que despeinó sus cabellos, haciéndolo refunfuñar.

—Illumi, lo siento, sé que debes estar ocupado. ¿Hay alguna forma en que tú y yo podamos vernos en privado?

La sonrisa de Killua se borró, pero Illumi no le permitió que comenzara con sus dudas, lo miró con una expresión que le desconcertó, no lucía preocupado en lo más mínimo.

—Estamos a solas, claro que sí —de inmediato captó que lo quería hacer cómplice de lo que fuera que Ender quisiera con él y de algún modo esto mismo le hizo sentir mejor. Illumi lo estaba considerando parte de su vida privada.

El tipo enrojeció de vergüenza, se quedó trabado en medio de la conversación y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, tanto que el mismo albino sintió pena por él.

—No me atrevo a decirlo frente a él. Lo siento —al fin confesó.

«¿Qué pasó con el todopoderoso Ender?», se preguntó el morocho con ironía. Recordaba cómo las primeras veces que se paró frente a Nimrod intentaba intimidarlo, hablar con rudeza y mostrar cuán influyente era. Ahora se veía como un patético novato, pero no le causaba gracia, puesto que en cierto modo el tipo le agradaba. No era coqueto, ni molesto, y parecía respetarle de verdad, no por intereses como los demás, sino por la persona que representaba para él.

—Killua es el heredero, no puedo dejarle solo aquí en Tierra Sagrada.

Ender comprendió el problema, había muchos tipos locos a su alrededor, dispuestos a todo, y ver al heredero de los Zoldyck solo y no muy experimentado en los asuntos de la isla, fácil podían hacerlo caer en sus tretas. Por supuesto que él tampoco permitiría que algo vergonzoso ocurriera por su culpa, pero recordó su necesidad, y sabía que no tendría muchas oportunidades para hablar con el morocho, este era de esos pocos momentos en que él se encontraba disponible.

—Ve, yo estaré bien, Illumi —la voz del albino sobresalió.

Ender sintió un gran alivio al ver que había iniciativa por su parte, había considerado la opción de rogar, pese a que denigraría su posición como familia de Caín.

—Será rápido, lo prometo, diez minutos como máximo —agradeció profundamente que el albino le diera espacio a su hermano.

—No, no dejaré a Killua.

—Illumi, ve por favor. Será mejor para ambos.

Contaba con que Illumi le revelaría los pormenores de la conversación, y por tal no se sentía intimidado. Aunque tenía celos, este nuevo individuo le parecía mejor, no había mostrado esa característica común entre los asesinos de ser poco cortés. Respetaba el espacio de ambos y no le daba la impresión de que se sobrepasaría de los límites, además su intuición le decía que no sería un problema entre ellos.

Miró los ojos suplicantes de Ender, y se percató de que Killua se alejaba de él. Suspiró, era mejor acabar con sus pendientes antes o estos le seguirían acosando por más tiempo.

—De acuerdo, pero si te alargas mucho me marcharé.

—Dejaré algunos guardias con Killua, no permitiré que lo intimiden.

Al instante cuatro hombres aparecieron y se acomodaron alrededor del albino, invitándolo a caminar hasta el otro extremo de la playa, donde había un sitio abierto en el que podía sentarse a esperar.

Illumi lo observó a lo lejos, y siguió a Ender a la calle de arriba, donde entró a una cafetería. Torció la boca, no quería la conversación tomara demasiado tiempo y un lugar como ese anunciaba una reunión más o menos larga. El simple hecho de dejar a Killua en la playa le estaba poniendo nervioso; cualquier cosa podía pasarle, no lo dudaba.

—Ender… —le advirtió con la voz.

—Terminé el Kibalion. Lo he leído completo, hay mucho que no comprendo, pero lo preguntaré cuando tengamos más tiempo. Quiero saber qué sigue, ¿a dónde más debo ir?, estoy en pánico I-Illumi —le incomodaba llamarlo por su nombre, puesto que ahora lo veía más como un superior—, es como si muchas dagas hubiesen traspasado mi cuerpo y mis ojos fueran abiertos a una realidad que siempre estuvo aquí, pero no lo había querido ver.

—¿Quieres leer más?, ¿qué buscas ahora?

—Ya no lo sé, he perdido mi intención original. Antes estaba muy seguro que sólo quería aprender, pero ahora, estoy pensando en explotar —soltó una triste risa—, temo que ahora no hay vuelta atrás, me he dado cuenta que mi aprendizaje empezó tan tarde, no sé si pueda llegar a un nivel alto.

—Todavía se puede aprender más, incluso donde estoy yo, sé cuánto carezco. Entre más aprendes, más te das cuenta que no sabes nada.

—"Sólo sé que no sé nada"… ¿quién lo dijo?

—Platón.

—¡No sé nada!, ¿lo ves? No sé ni quién es Platón.

Desafortunadamente mientras Illumi instruía al perdido Ender, alguien no perdió el tiempo al ver al pequeño heredero disponible, que se encontraba mirando el mar mientras esperaba a su amado de vuelta. El sujeto estaba ansioso y se mojaba los labios de puro gusto, estaba tan excitado que el mismo albino se percató de su presencia mucho antes de que se acercara.

—¡Pero si es mi pequeño cuñado!

Se dio la vuelta para encararlo, incrédulo ante tanto descaro, el tipo tomó una silla y la colocó a su lado. Sonreía de lado a lado mientras Killua le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.

—Es un placer conocerte —saludó—. Mi dulce Illumi ha sido muy discreto con nuestra relación y se lo agradezco, no imagino la cantidad de problemas en los que nos meteríamos si se llegara a hacer público —el tipo tuvo la desfachatez de apretar el hombro del albino un par de segundos como una especie de saludo fraternal—, aunque bueno, pronto todo el mundo lo sabrá.

—Ah sí, eres el décimo idiota que me cuenta la misma historia, ¡qué pena! —se giró para observarlo. Se sintió complacido cuando vio su reacción arisca, casi suelta la carcajada cuando le vio tallarse las manos para distraer su mal humor.

—Bueno, bueno, sólo veo que tu relación no es tan cercana a mi lindo novio.

Killua deseó manotear, golpear al individuo junto a él, no soportaba su presencia, pero le daba la impresión que si intentaba algo agresivo, su condición no mejoraría.

—Curioso, ¿no?, ni siquiera existes para el heredero de los Zoldyck siendo que te crees tan relevante —se dio la vuelta para mostrar su desagrado— y afirmas algo que es totalmente imposible. Nadie conoce a Illumi mejor que yo.

—Muath, lo siento, mis modales no son mi mejor parte —se presentó, y en ese instante el nombre le pareció terriblemente familiar—, he estado cerrando tratos con tu padre, no te preocupes, dentro de poco sabrás muy bien quién soy. Vengo a preparar las cosas contigo antes que Illumi me sea entregado.

—Illumi no será de ninguno de ustedes —quería dejarle en claro a quién sí pertenecía, pero no era capaz de admitirlo, le daba miedo la sola idea de delatarse frente a la hermandad, las consecuencias que esto traería a sus vidas podían ser terribles.

—Los hermanos sobreprotectores no son divertidos, ¿te lo han dicho?, yo te ayudaré a muchas cosas —se inclinó hacia adelante para acercarse un poco más al albino y hablar de frente.

—Muath Almarshed, aléjate de mi protegido.

Illumi y Ender habían vuelto, y el sobrino de Caín estaba furioso, le había fallado a su maestro. Les había pedido a sus hombres que lo protegieran y se habían quedado observando la escena sólo por tratarse de Muath.

—¿Ya es tu protegido? —se quedó en silencio, Ender había aparecido en un momento inesperado— ¿por qué vienen juntos? —sus celos reaparecieron— Illumi, ven aquí —e intentó dominar la situación.

El albino dejó su lugar y se colocó frente a su novio. Estaba increíblemente furioso, nunca había visto que alguien le hablara de ese modo a su hermano, nadie fuera de su familia se había atrevido a hablarle a su novio de ese modo.

—Muath, haz el maldito favor de largarte de aquí —continuó Ender.

—Illumi… —su voz sonaba amenazante, quería que el morocho comprendiera que no estaba jugando y que quería su atención de inmediata, pero Illumi lo ignoraba y esto le molestaba todavía más—. Ahora resulta que son todos amiguitos, ¿esto es lo que quieres, Illumi?

—¿Lo estás amenazando, Muath?

Muath permaneció en silencio, pretendiendo no haber escuchado la pregunta.

—¿Nos vamos?

Killua estaba tan furioso que apenas podía contenerse. Apretó los dientes, rechinándolos, y su amante intentó calmarlo, aunque era tarde, la carta en Killua mostraba un aura ancestral que nadie más podía ver. Supo que era el fin, Killua caería en un pozo de emociones oscuras de las que difícilmente saldría. No tenía tiempo para enojarse ni alterarse por la situación fuera de su control; levantó la mano para tocar el hombro del albino, y al instante vio que el fuego disminuía pero no desaparecía.

—Kil —le llamó—, espera un poco.

Los ojos azules destellaron con ira, pero no le rechazó. Le sonrió para suavizar el ambiente, y le vio cerrar los ojos. Se alegró de ver que el menor todavía quería controlar sus emociones un poco.

—Muath —Ender continuó—, Silva tiene la última palabra, pero te diré algo: vuelve a amenazarlo, y te arrepentirás el resto de tu miserable e insulsa vida.

Muath dio la vuelta y desapareció. Estaba hecho una furia y dijo algo al aire que nadie entendió. En cuanto se fue, Killua suspiró, estaba avergonzado de haber hecho un drama frente a todos. No era propio de él cuando bien sabía que en momentos de estrés lo mejor era conservar las apariencias, pero cuando se trataba de Illumi era como si una fuerza sobrenatural lo empujara a hacer lo que fuera.

—Quieres mucho a tu hermano, ¿verdad? —interrumpió Ender—, no es muy común ver eso en las familias de Asesinos. Siempre nos hacen competir y eso vuelve a las familias muy distantes.

—Él me entrenó. Ha estado conmigo toda mi vida; naturalmente, siento un apego por él —se excusó.

Illumi no dijo nada, a él nunca le había gustado la idea de ocultar su relación. Estaba orgulloso de su resultado; se había esmerado tanto por conseguir su deseo, adoraba y admiraba a Killua, ¿por qué ocultarlo?, no le veía el caso. Además, hacerlo sólo dificultaba su relación porque estaban limitados a su soledad. Se preguntaba qué pasaría el día en que Killua asumiera su posición y se encontrara ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando tuviera más edad y que fuera extraño verlo dormir en la habitación de su hermano mayor, o peor aún, cuando él deseara hacerle visitas a su cuarto, solicitando verle a solas. No soportaba la idea de limitarse así el resto de su vida, quería hacerlo público, que se quejara el que tuviera que hacerlo pero él seguiría adelante. Con la protección de los Iluminados, lo último que la gente haría, sería arruinar sus tratos.

—Es agradable, y lo entiendo. Tu hermano es alguien digno de admiración, muchos aquí lo hacen aunque no lo dicen, y otros, como Muath, están obsesionados con él. Si algo de eso te molesta, déjamelo saber, yo me encargaré de que no te sean un estorbo.

—¿Tú también estás enamorado de él? —le preguntó agresivo, estaba a la defensiva cuando se trataba de hablar bien de Illumi.

Ender sudó frío. Sí estaba enamorado, pero era diferente, no planeaba sobrepasar la línea que el morocho le había impuesto, además, su enamoramiento parecía más un respeto reverente que un deseo por coquetear. Perder a un mentor como él era lo último que deseaba.

—Illumi es… para mí, es un maestro. Como lo es para ti…

—No pregunté eso, pregunté si estás enamorado de él.

Illumi deseaba tener el poder para hacerle callar y no intimidar más a Ender, era un buen elemento a conservar en su lista de aliados, perderle por culpa de los malos tratos del albino no era buena idea. Aunque claro, Killua no estaba tan habituado a los asuntos de los Asesinos, así que era entendible que no supiera apreciar un buen negocio.

—Bueno…, algo hay de eso, sí.

La mirada gélida del niño le hizo darse cuenta de algo increíble, el motivo por el que había sido nombrado heredero, y las maravillas que Zeno hablaba de él. No podía creerlo, pero había caído en sus provocaciones, parecía como si él estuviera ahí para liderarlo también a él.

—Pero es diferente —continuó—, Illumi me dijo que tenía a alguien importante en su vida, y yo no soy un tonto como para querer intervenir en una guerra claramente perdida. Illumi fue muy claro en eso.

El menor observó a su hermano. Sus miradas se detuvieron un momento que fue tan intenso que Ender sintió deseos de retirarse y dejarlos a solas.

—Sólo deseo que sea mi maestro… —concluyó.

—De acuerdo, lo podrá ser, siempre y cuando no intentes nada extraño con él.

No supo si agradecer, le parecía increíble que Illumi tuviera que pedir permiso para algo así a su hermano aún-no-líder, cuando se suponía que este era el puesto de Silva, pero optó por despedirse para no verse inmiscuido en más problemas entre los hermanos.

—Estoy harto —le dijo Killua—, no soporto a estos idiotas, no creo llegar a ser un buen líder.

—Lo haces estupendo —contestó con sinceridad—. Vamos, todavía hay mucho por ver.

Aunque moría de ganas por tomarle de la mano se resistió, en lugar de eso, le señaló adelante, en un gesto amable para animarlo a caminar y salir de la sombra.

—¿Así que tienes a alguien especial? —se burló, siguiendo a Illumi.

—Así es.

—Fue agradable saber que eso le dijiste.

—Me hubiese gustado haberle dicho toda la verdad, pero es todo con lo que me conformaré por ahora.

«Por ahora», resonó en la mente del albino. Él ya sabía que Illumi deseaba divulgar su relación, pero la idea le asustaba, ya había vivido el horror con su abuelo, vivirlo otra vez con su padre, con el resto de su familia, los mayordomos, y cuanta gente que deseara oponerse, no sabía si podría soportarlo.

Estuvieron paseando hasta que Joab les llamó para volver a casa alegando que deseaba reunirse con ellos para la cena. Los muchachos no se hicieron desear, regresaron satisfechos y convivieron con el pobre hombre hasta el anochecer. Joab veía a Illumi con suplica, preocupado por el tiempo que perdían, pero el morocho se hacía el desentendido, mirando a un lado y otro, hablando con Killua, distraído con cualquier cosa que no fuera él.

—Ah, por cierto, Killua, hoy te preparé un dormitorio especial. Estoy seguro que te sentirás mejor ahí.

—Oh no hacía falta —contestó el albino, parecía decirle con la mirada que era un reto ganado—, de todos modos planeaba quedarme con Illumi, todavía tenemos cosas qué tratar.

—Por favor, hazme el honor de usar la habitación especial… al menos pruébala y si no te convence, te quedas con Illumi.

Illumi tuvo la intención de convencer al chico de ceder un poco, sólo para mostrarle a Joab que no estaba convencido de separarse de su hermano, pero chocó con una gélida expresión que le hizo dudar si su petición tendría consecuencias o no. Concluyó que tendría que ir nuevamente a la ciudad de los Iluminados a buscar dirección, quizá había algo que él pudiera hacer para aplacar al signo que influenciaba a su hermano.

—De acuerdo, iré a verla, pero en verdad tengo asuntos qué atender con Illumi.

—Estaré feliz con que lo pruebes.

Más tarde se despidieron, cada uno se marchó a sus habitaciones, Killua fue guiado por un grupo de mayordomos que coordinados le hacían preguntas sobre su entrenamiento y familia como si de verdad tuvieran interés, Joab se había asegurado de que sus hombres le ayudaran con su cometido. Killua los miraba con recelo, pero aun así respondía. Era un muchacho muy inteligente, podía adivinar el motivo de su repentino interés en él, así que no se dejó llevar por la conversación. Joab se había asegurado de que la habitación fuera magnifica, un lugar totalmente apetecible a la vista y en comodidad. Colores cálidos, buen aroma, adornos minimalistas, daban la sensación de un lugar perfecto para relajarse. Incluso tenía un jacuzzi en una esquina, en caso de que deseara descansar ahí. El ambiente era tentador y por un momento pensó en caer. Le hubiese encantado que Illumi fuera con él, pero lo conocía, era demasiado obediente como para hacer la travesura de escaparse para ir a su cuarto. Aunque él tenía un arma más en manos, Illumi era débil a él, y eso se evidenciaba cada vez que lo veía, bastaba con su palabra para forzarlo a aceptar sus peticiones. Eso era vil, Killua no quería que Illumi se doblegara ante él, por eso, pese a que sabía cómo controlarlo, no lo hacía, lo dejaba decidir por su cuenta. Se recostó en la cama a pensar lo que haría.

Illumi llegó a su habitación, preocupado por Killua. El hecho de que hubiese aceptado ver el cuarto, no significaba que fuera a quedarse ahí, su mirada al salir le había dicho que en efecto pensaba escaparse para ir a su recámara. Por él haría lo que fuera, no le importaba si Joab no lo veía con buenos ojos, lo único valioso era Killua, sus deseos y sentimientos.

Dispuesto a relajarse, fue a ducharse, dejando la puerta sin seguro, en caso de que su niño decidiera ir por él. Al terminar su baño, se llevó la sorpresa de que continuaba a solas, ni siquiera la presencia de Joab rondando le interrumpía. No sabía si esto era bueno o no, puesto que podía ser que los dos se habían encontrado a medio camino y ahora mismo se encontraran en una acalorada discusión.

Respiró hondo. Pensar de más no era bueno. De pronto, la puerta sonó y, sin pensarlo, abrió. Se encontró con la adorable mirada azul de su amado niño que sonriente le saludó.

—¡Ya te extrañaba!

Se rió suavemente, nunca se cansaría de verlo, ni de escucharle decir esas expresiones que sólo delataban lo profundo y hermoso de sus sentimientos.

—¿Por qué estás semidesnudo? —le preguntó viendo que el morocho apenas y se había puesto unos cómodos pantalones de lana.

—Salí de bañarme y…

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo?, ¿qué te hizo pensar que no era Joab?

Y antes de que pudiera explicarse el niño entró con una aura de molestia.

—Debiste cubrirte antes de abrir, odiaré que Joab te vea de este modo. Por favor, no lo hagas.

—De acuerdo…

—¿Lo prometes?

Illumi, preocupado por que se lastimara con tantas malas actitudes, lo tomó de la mano y lo atrajo a su cuerpo por la cintura.

—¿Crees que estoy jugando contigo?, ¿debo hacer promesas cuando soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma?, basta con que lo pidas para que yo te lo dé.

Killua se ruborizó hasta las orejas, impresionado de su reacción tan seductora, agradeció la buena intención y se paró de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, necesitaba urgentemente un roce amoroso después de un angustiante día sin poder besarle. Illumi aceptó el beso con devoción y finalizó besando los dedos de su tembloroso amante.

La puerta volvió a sonar, ambos se alarmaron, pero esta vez Illumi se dio la vuelta, se colocó una camiseta y se dirigió a abrir. Killua sonrió complacido, consciente de la única persona posible que podía ir a molestar a tan altas horas de la noche. En efecto, vio al dudoso Joab de pie, esperando encontrarse con el morocho.

—Illumi —le saludó.

Killua dio unos pasos para hacerse notar. Joab maldijo por lo bajo, estaba tan nervioso y ansioso que había bajado la guardia, jamás pensó que se encontraría con el albino. Lo había subestimado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó tontamente.

—Te dije que tenía asuntos con Illumi, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Illumi de nuevo no respondía, a Joab le molestaba bastante ver su falta de interés, necesitaba su cooperación para poder terminar sus planes, pero parecía que entre más se esforzaba por tener un poco de privacidad, más se empeñaba en dificultarle el trabajo.

—Bueno, lo siento, volveré más tarde, cuando ustedes hayan terminado sus asuntos.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, sonriendo forzado y justo cuando iba a salir cuando el albino le retuvo.

—No, quédate, te dejo hablar con él. Yo vuelvo más tarde.

Joab estaba desesperado, no quería que Killua le dejara un rato de privacidad, quería darse todo el tiempo posible para convencer a Illumi de volver a sus brazos y luego hacerle ahí el amor hasta hacerle olvidar su nombre; pero Killua había arruinado la fiesta, cualquier plan que hubiera hecho estaba ahora lo veía desecho en las manos del albino que no sólo le fastidiaba, sino que lo hacía con lujo de mofa, sin piedad. Le vio salir del cuarto, y se percató de la mirada de Illumi, que estaba sobre el muchacho, era una especie de disculpa.

Se quedaron en silencio, Joab ni siquiera se había atrevido a entrar al cuarto. Estaba esperando a que el morocho le diera permiso de entrar, y no tardó mucho cuando su instinto le hizo olvidar los modales; entró cerrando con seguro la puerta, pues no quería que Killua tuviera la impertinencia de entrar de sorpresa.

—L-lamento haberte interrumpido.

—¿Qué quieres hablar?

Fue brusco, pero era necesario. Debía dejar en claro las cosas, no dar ni siquiera un ápice de esperanza. Joab era un buen tipo, alguien que en el negocio valía la pena mantener como aliado, ser sincero era lo más respetuoso y justo que merecía.

—¿Estás molesto?

—Joab, no cambies el tema. Ve al grano.

—Oye…, no necesitas ser cruel conmigo.

—No necesito rodear, en realidad ya no tenemos "algo" qué hablar.

Se sentó en la cama apoyándose en sus manos y mirando al hombre andar de un lado a otro por el cuarto transmitiendo su frustración, sus sentimientos oscuros que posiblemente le podían dominar en cualquier momento; impulsos asesinos generados a lo largo de toda su vida.

—¿Qué pasó?, he intentando entenderlo todo este tiempo. Todo iba muy bien entre nosotros, pero está ese imbécil… esa persona con la que sales y que se interpuso entre nosotros, él no sabe nada de ti, eso te lo puedo garantizar.

Illumi permaneció en silencio. Joab necesitaba desahogarse, así que consideró correcto dejarle hablar. En cambio el hombre estaba harto de su mutismo, le hacía creer que le ignoraba y menospreciaba su dolor.

—¿Quién es?, te exijo que respondas.

—Joab, ya. Este no es un drama de alguna mala novela que hayas leído antes… si es que has leído una —reflexionó—, lo que sea que tengas en mente, ya déjalo ir, yo sigo con mi vida, tú sigue con la tuya, ¿quieres aprender?, bien, con un cambio de actitud podría aceptar volverte un iniciado, es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer en compensación a lo que sea que te estás imaginando que te debo. Que quiero aclarar que en realidad no te debo nada.

—¿Por qué me enamoraste, entonces?, ¿para jugar conmigo?, ¿para conseguir influencia en la hermandad?

Caminó hasta la orilla de la cama, colocando una rodilla sobre el colchón, mirando al muchacho que permanecía inmóvil, sin expresión alguna que le indicara que estaba escuchándole con el corazón.

—¿No soy atractivo para ti?, ¿te molestaste de la relación que mantengo con tu familia?, ¿qué fue lo que te apartó de mí?

Se acercaba peligrosamente a él, pero no quería moverse de lugar y mostrar alguna especie de debilidad. Entre asesinos esto sería muy mal visto.

—Desperté —contestó—, y en cuanto lo hice, me di cuenta de todo lo que estaba mal, y estoy corrigiéndolo.

—¿Sólo fui eso?, ¿un error?

—Basta de preguntas, tú mismo sabes la respuesta. Dentro de ti mismo hay un universo que se comunica con otros más, y sólo estás externando lo que te duele.

La lucidez de sus palabras provocó un terrible escalofrío en Joab. Revivió el recuerdo del momento en que cayó en las redes de Nimrod, ante tanto conocimiento y sabiduría extraña.

—Mi universo me dice que todavía está aquí —señaló el pecho del morocho—, esto que hemos compartido.

Illumi apartó su mano con desagrado.

—¿Qué te metiste antes de venir conmigo? —preguntó con fastidio—, querías esto, y bueno, te lo daré: No es no, Joab. No me interesa más estar contigo, y no lo hará jamás. Mejor déjalo ir, y si te molesta mucho, me marcharé hoy mismo con Killua a algún hotel.

Hubo un prolongado silencio. Joab se sentía humillado por el rechazo de Illumi. Nunca se había imaginado que, dejando a un lado que otro heredero le rechazara, ahora un hijo de un Asesino que bien podía sacarle provecho a su situación al ser apadrinado por alguien de tan alta categoría y en cambio le estaba haciendo a un lado. No podía creerlo real, lo único que podía venir a su mente era que Illumi estaba siendo controlado por una fuerza poderosa que le hacía desvariar, o que se encontraba en una situación tan delicada que debía actuar contra su propio beneficio, que sus acciones eran las de un loco que no sabía de razones. Miró con lástima al muchacho y le sonrió.

—Pase lo que pase, estaré de tu parte. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda. No hace falta que se vayan…

Con eso intentó ser empático a su modo, y a la vez, una idea llegó a su mente. ¿Por qué Killua insistía tanto estar cerca de su hermano?, antes le había parecido anormal, aunque no demasiado dado que Illumi era una persona extraordinaria con quien cualquiera desearía pasar tiempo. Entonces sintió que había una pista ahí, en el comportamiento del albino, algo que delataba que Illumi estaba pasando por un mal momento y que hacía falta que otro asesino le ayudara, por eso pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. No por nada Silva lo había enviado, bajo la perfecta excusa de que era su heredero.

—¿Entiendes lo que digo, Joab?, no puede haber nada entre nosotros. Yo tengo a alguien especial.

«Sí, un acosador que te está manipulando, haciéndote perder algo realmente valioso en tu vida», pensó, se imaginó a un monstruo al que debía combatir en silencio. Se sintió orgulloso de su habilidad para pensar en lo que Illumi le ocultaba, era su oportunidad para brillar.

—Sí, descuida, lo puedo entender perfectamente.

Se apartó de la cama, se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

—Nadie te vigila aquí, Illumi, cualquier cosa que creas que hace falta decir, puedes hacerla.

Lo observó perplejo, sintió que se había perdido de algo en medio de la conversación. La sonrisa de Joab, ahora confiada, le hacía ver que en efecto, el tipo se había auto-consolado con algún pensamiento delirante que le brindara la confianza de obtener su meta.

—No Joab. Lo que sea que estés pensando, tampoco va a funcionar.

—Confía en mí, por favor.

Supo que viviría otro drama y que no podría descansar de su insistencia. Así que agradeció cuando escuchó el golpeteó en la puerta, Killua estaba de vuelta, se había cansado de esperar, y se notaba molesto por haber encontrado la puerta con llave.

Joab fue a abrir, y sonriente recibió al albino.

—Te lo he dejado en una pieza, ¿ves?, nada que temer. Yo también sé cuidarlo.

Killua no le sonrió, no le hizo gracia la oración, menos al verle tan feliz y encontrar a su novio sentado en la cama. Era terriblemente sospechoso.

—Bueno sí, gracias, ya no haces falta. Adiós.

Joab soltó la risa como si hubiese escuchado una excelente broma. Estaba tan feliz ahora que ya nada le molestaba. Se despidió de ambos y salió, no sin antes, dirigirle a Illumi una mirada especial, para brindarle seguridad. Killua cerró con deseos de azotar la puerta, pero sin hacerlo. Puso el seguro y miró con intriga a su hermano.

—Ese tipo es un pesado… como todos aquí. Todos son unos idiotas que sólo te ven como un trozo de carne.

—Lo siento. Kil, no quería que esto te afectara.

—¿Y entonces?, ¿querías mantenérmelo oculto?

—No, no se trata de eso…

¿Pero cómo se lo explicaba?, cuando el niño estaba molesto, lo último que hacía era razonar, escuchar y emitir juicios bien fundamentados. Sólo quería herir, y lo haría con la primer persona que tuviera al frente.

—Entonces ¿qué?, dilo.

Miró fijamente al aura de fuego que comenzaba a fluir por sus poros, le preocupaba; al fin había hallado algo a lo que pudiera temerle más que a cualquier otra cosa en la vida. Incluso estaba preparado para perder a Killua, pero verlo sufrir por cuestiones románticas, mágicas, no, esto le sobrepasaba.

—Quería olvidarlo. Es algo que está fuera de mis manos…

Confesó con tanta pena que hasta sus manos temblaban, pero las ocultó apoyándolas en la cama. Aun así su voz le delató un poco, Killua lo escuchó, y eso aplacó el fuego.

—No es tu culpa —caminó hasta quedar cerca de él, no deseaba que Illumi se sintiera triste por todos los percances vividos a lo largo del día—, es sólo que… esto es ridículo pero… creo que estoy perdiendo el control cuando se trata de ti, ¿no es estúpido?

—No —lo abrazó por la cintura—, nada en ti me parece estúpido.

Killua soltó una adorable risa que fue música para sus oídos. Al fin pudo descansar de tantas preocupaciones. Repentinamente se sintió cansado de tanto estrés en su día y deseó poder dormir abrazado a ese chiquillo que tanto idolatraba.

—Si me enojo… —tragó saliva—, me enojo porque… cuando se trata de ti…

No supo cómo terminar la oración. Dentro de su corazón lo sabía, quería decirle esas palabras que le estaban quemando por dentro. Confesarle que se había ganado hasta el último gramo de su corazón, que no había otra cosa más en la vida que deseara conservar y cuidar el resto de su vida. Que se enojaba por miedo a perderle, a que Illumi se diera cuenta de que él era sólo un chiquillo que lo necesitaba más a él de lo que Illumi jamás le necesito.

—Es tu culpa por fijarte en mí, ¿qué tengo yo de interesante?, esos hombres son… son importantes, tienen muchas cosas e influencia. Yo sólo soy un chiquillo que está aprendiendo el negocio familiar.

—¿Debería buscar esas cosas, Kil?

No, obviamente esa era la respuesta, y no quiso responder. Respiró hondo y esperó a que su hermano lo soltara.

—Tengo sueño, vamos a dormir —sugirió Illumi, y sintió la tensión del menor.

—Quisiera no dormir aún…

Le soltó y vio su mirada dubitativa. Todavía conservaba el temor de que su relación se volviera algo de índole meramente sexual, así que le sonrió.

—¿Quieres platicar de algo? —fingió demencia, al fin sabía que Killua no lo pediría directamente a menos de que lo necesitara mucho.

Se mordió el labio y arrugó el entrecejo, ¿por qué tenía que ponérselo tan difícil cuando era obvio lo que quería?, él siempre pensaba que Illumi necesitaba de grandes dosis de sexo por toda la espera que vivió, pero Illumi se esmeraba en demostrarle que no era el sexo el que había esperado sino a él. Quería seguir su idea, y también demostrarle que el sexo no era vital en su vida, pero era tan difícil, juraba que una vez que probabas la piel y el sabor, las deliciosas caricias y cada faceta oculta del morocho, caías en una adicción terrible de la cual era imposible huir. Miraba su sonrisa, el escultural contorno de su cuerpo a través de la tela, recordaba su respiración agitada en su oído, los gemidos suaves que escapaban cuando estaban en pleno acto y se moría de hambre.

—Illumi… —tomó una de las manos del mayor y la llevó a su vientre—, tengo hambre.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar algo?

Se agachó, subiéndose a la cama para colocarse sobre las piernas del mayor. Sentándose en su regazo.

—Sí… —contestó a la vez que lo atraía en un beso salvaje.

Apenas podía reaccionar ante la repentina reacción de su niño. Pero una vez que empezaba, era imposible parar, lo tomó de la cintura, abrazándolo a su cuerpo. Dejándose guiar por sus instintos. Killua era siempre un manjar para todos sus sentidos, no importaba si habían estado en medio de una discusión incómoda hacía unos minutos, él —dentro de todo su ser— lo deseaba más y más.

Eran como fuego que consumía todo a su alrededor. Se enredaban en las sábanas, arrojaban las almohadas, hacían a un lado sus ropas sin ningún orden, se despeinaban, hasta acabar con sus necesidades, y despertaban de su delirio mirando a su alrededor, cuando ya su desastre estaba completo. Illumi siempre se preocupaba por todo el escándalo que quizá hacían sin darse cuenta, y no quería que Joab, o cualquier otro los escucharan, era muy valioso cuidar la integridad de su niño antes que exponerlo a cualquier percance que despertara el chisme entre los ciudadanos de Tierra Sagrada.

—¿Cómo es que siempre me convences?

Killua se rió, Illumi estaba recogiendo las almohadas, después de que ambos hubiesen acomodado las sábanas, y el menor se vestía de vuelta.

—Ni siquiera tengo que hacer labor de convencimiento.

«Eres maligno», pensó, pero no lo expresó. Killua debía saber todos sus puntos débiles a estas alturas no debería sorprenderle que luego el muchacho lo manipulara para sus planes personales cada vez que quisiera.

Por la mañana Joab los invitó a desayunar a la ciudad. Illumi iba con muchos nervios por ser visto; ya sabía que tendría un día difícil con Killua, cualquier cosa que ocurriera apuntaba a ser negativa. Si Killua atraía la atención, era algo malo porque los hombres lo estarían molestando para sacar provecho de su falta de preparación, y si él atraía la atención, las discusiones con Killua serían interminables. Joab, en conjunto con Silva, había organizado una reunión especial para el joven heredero.

Bajaron del auto, y los recibieron en un conocido restaurante de la ciudad, en lo alto de un gran edificio, las miradas de las personas a su alrededor eran muy persistente, no se molestaban en disimular. Los observaban a los tres, unos curiosos por ver que Joab los llevaba, otros por el morbo de conocer al heredero de Silva, y por supuesto, no faltaban los admiradores de Illumi. Para Killua todos eran lo mismo, admiradores de Illumi, y lo odiaba, más al no poder sostener la mano de su novio, aunque esto sólo empeoraría las cosas, lo haría ver como un hermano menor poco maduro. Se moría de ganas por poder anunciar que Illumi no se quedaría con ninguno de esos pervertidos.

El elevador se detuvo en la planta cien y los tres hombres, seguidos de dos jóvenes más, se acercaron a recibirles. No hacía falta ser muy experimentado para notar que pertenecían a una élite importante; eran miembros destacados de la hermandad. Saludaron efusivamente a Joab, denotando la estrecha relación que compartían entre ellos.

—¡Tenía cinco meses sin saber de ti!, ¡me alegra verte!

La apariencia de cada uno era tan distinta y a la vez, daba una impresión de ser de la misma calaña. El más anciano de los tres, era un hombre de piel morena rojiza, con profundos ojos negros y cabellera grisácea. Le faltaba medio dedo anular de la mano derecha, además, tenía tres gruesas cicatrices en la cara, una de las cuales le llegaba al cuello, y tres de sus dientes eran de oro, en definitiva, era un hombre que había estado en medio de tremendas batallas. Su nombre era Julen, un Asesino cuya dedicación estaba centrada en el terrorismo, era líder de tres de las bandas de terrorismo más importantes del mundo; por supuesto, frente a los medios su nombre ni siquiera figuraba, en cambio aparecían otros, que se decían y anunciaban como su voz, todo con tal de distribuir a las agrupaciones como si se trataran de grupos diferentes, con distintas ideologías, cuando en realidad se trataba de un mismo equipo.

—Julen, por favor, tú te desapareces cada vez que se te antoja, no puedo ni seguirte el rastro.

—Y no nos vengas con la excusa de que estás trabajando, qué bien te conozco, de seguro te fuiste por una nueva cacería para tu jodido harem.

El segundo, era un hombre vestido como una especie de militar, de colores verdes y azules, pantalón tipo cargo, y botas altas, con la excepción de que las mangas parecían haber sido arrancadas. Conociendo al, siempre aventurero, Al Prince, era probable que él mismo las hubiese cortado por motivos climáticos. Su cabello rubio cortado casi al ras, sin ningún sentido, su nariz chueca y una linda sonrisa que parecía una contradicción con su personalidad fuerte; lideraba un grupo de mercenarios, famosos por su participación encubierta en diversas guerras civiles y adiestramiento de fuerzas armadas militares de diversos países. Prince era un terrible sanguinario, fanático de la tortura y las enseñanzas a base de sangre.

—Qué va, déjenlo, con todo el trabajo que hemos tenido últimamente es seguro que necesite unas vacaciones.

—¡No me lo recuerdes, hijo de puta!, ya estoy hasta la madre de las mismas peticiones. Esta es la guerra más lenta del mundo.

Y el último de los invitados, también el más joven, era Roboam, el genio de la violencia, el principal encargado de los servicios de inteligencia de los países más influyentes del mundo. Un hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro, bien conservado para su edad; con una vestimenta elegante, recién acaba de llegar a la isla después de su visita al actual V6, tampoco su nombre figuraba en ningún medio, pero no era necesario, los que le conocían sabían que él, y sólo él, era capaz de detener los avances de un país entero si se lo proponía. Era temido y odiado por muchos.

—¿Ellos son…? —preguntó Julen, señalando a los hermanos Zoldyck que se habían mantenido distantes durante sus saludos.

—Lo que prometí, los hijos de Silva.

—¡Cabrón!, tengo… la edad de este mocoso sin ver a Silva, ¿qué edad tienes muchacho?

—Veintiséis —respondió Illumi.

—No hagas preguntas así imbécil, me haces sentir anciano —se burló Al.

—Illumi es el hijo mayor de Silva, y este pequeñín de aquí, es Killua, el heredero.

—¡Oh! —Julen se inclinó para ver de cerca a Killua y lo tomó de la mandíbula.

Ni siquiera sus instintos le ayudaron a huir de él, su nivel estaba por encima de sus capacidades. Tuvo temor un breve instante, pero no lo demostró gracias a su firme entrenamiento.

—Estás idéntico a tu padre —le dijo.

—¡No, no!, para nada, míralo bien, este sí parece listo —se incluyó Roboam y hubo una risa general—, además tiene facciones demasiado finas para compararlo con Silva.

—Parece niña —añadió Al, y se escucharon más risas.

—Vamos a la mesa, vengan —interrumpió Joab.

Caminaron por un pasillo hasta quedar en un salón junto a las ventanas, se podía ver un hermoso panorama a lo lejos. La mesa de madera, rectangular, era una sala de juntas, con cómodos sillones y aperitivos para disfrutar la conversación.

—¡Eh tú! —gritó el militar a uno de los mayordomos que estaban de pie junto a la entrada— trae hachis para negocios, y unas cervezas, ¿alguien va a pedir algo más?

Unos más se unieron a los encargos y mientras terminaron de acomodarse en sus asientos.

—Killua —le llamó Joab—, estos dos muchachos son Craig, y Moises, los herederos de Al y Julen —ambos jóvenes saludaron al heredero de los Zoldyck.

—¿Por qué Silva no está aquí?, él debería ser quien nos presente a su heredero —reclamó Julen.

—Illumi está aquí como su representante —explicó, conociendo el carácter complicado de sus amigos.

—Pero dicen que este fue educado por su madre, que tiene… ya sabes, costumbres débiles de mujeres.

—Rumores, Julen, meros falsos rumores. Pareces novato, bien sabes que harán lo que sea para desestimar el trabajo de Silva. Illumi fue en su mayor parte educado por Silva, Zeno y Maha, Kikyo sólo tuvo su participación en las otras áreas.

Al parecer esas «otras áreas» eran bastante bien conocidas por los tres hombres, puesto que tras decir eso, ninguno tuvo más deseos de debatir al respecto.

—Illumi es mi maestro —interrumpió Killua—, como tal espero que entiendan que representa una autoridad para mí, y no aceptaría estar con ustedes si no estuviera él aquí.

—¡Bueno!, no se diga más —Roboam tuvo la necesidad de cortar la posible discusión, lo último que deseaba era que Killua se fuera con una mala impresión de ellos tres— Killua, me gustaría…

—Debo decir que Illumi es la mejor herramienta de Silva, ponerlo en exhibición es la mejor estrategia que Silva pudo tomar —pese a su intento por acallar las aguas, Al no tuvo reparo en continuar con el drama, le había llamado la atención la forma en que Killua presentó a su hermano no-heredero como si fuese tan influyente como él mismo.

—Me pregunto a quién lo dará, ¿sabes algo de eso Joab?, o… ¿lo vas a tomar tú?

—Tengo mucha curiosidad al respecto, Al y yo hemos estado apostando sobre esto, así que está en tus manos esto.

—Julen, Al… no hablemos ahora de esto, no quisiera incomodar a Illumi —Joab no quería complicar más las cosas con el albino, estaba seguro que esto sólo le atraería más problemas.

—Si no lo tomas tú, yo lo haré, te lo advierto —continuó Julen, y soltó una sonora carcajada que retumbó en todo el salón.

—Illumi no va ser entregado a nadie. Yo no lo permitiré, y no está a discusión.

En su corazón lo había dicho con sinceridad, pero lamentablemente esto tenía una connotación diferente dentro de la hermandad. Para un asesino simpatizante de la hermandad y no miembro activo, se consideraba que su máximo deseo era pertenecer a la hermandad, ser apadrinado era una meta muy alta que normalmente los hijos no-herederos poseían, aspiraban a ella como si fuera la máxima de su vida; los herederos lo sabían, no había otra cosa más importante y relevante que ser miembro de la hermandad, nacer como el heredero te colocaba ya en una posición muy importante, pero ser un hijo más era duro. Cuando un heredero le negaba a uno de sus hermanos, el derecho a ser apadrinado, generalmente era como un castigo de por vida, y un tabú social. Los herederos normalmente no negaban esto a sus hermanos a menos que se tratara de sucios traidores, falsos, nada talentosos e inservibles miembros de la familia. Era una terrible ofensa.

Por eso, en cuanto Killua pronunció esas palabras hubo un silencio incómodo, se miraban entre ellos con pena, no deseaban ver a Illumi por temor a encontrar en él la decepción normal que un muchacho en su posición estaría sufriendo. Joab principalmente estaba atónito, deseaba cuestionar a Killua y negarle la posibilidad de adueñarse de Illumi.

—¡Bueno, no hemos venido a hablar de esto! —Roboam, siguiendo sus instintos diplomáticos aprovechó el momento dejar de lado el tema y captó la mirada de Joab, notó ese silencio típico en él cuando estaba a punto de explotar— en realidad Killua, nosotros…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Joab, no había podido contenerse más, sentía algo tan profundo por Illumi que la noticia le había herido.

—¡Ay no te quejes Joab!, el niño tiene catorce, Silva tiene al menos dos años para dar a Illumi a quien sea, Killua no puede intervenir en esto —Julen salió a la defensa.

Pero Roboam estaba al tanto de Killua, y tuvo la fina intuición de que algo no estaba del todo bien. Sus ojos brillaban con un hambre de sangre.

—¡Carajo!, cierren la boca, estoy intentando hablar de algo importante. Dejen su mariconerías para otro día —no quería que Killua le contestara a Joab y tener que prepararse para separarlos de una pelea.

—Somos asesinos, Rob, no tenemos necesidad de modales.

—Cállate Julen, eres el último que tiene permiso de interrumpir. Dejen de desviar el tema, esto no tiene sentido —resopló fastidiado, levantó la vista y se encontró de nuevo con Joab al borde de sus emociones, aunque no lo expresaba físicamente, conocía tan bien a su amigo que era evidente para él—. Ya Joab, Killua se queda contigo en casa, allá vas y le preguntas, no aquí. Estarás todo el maldito día con él, no arruines las cosas con nosotros.

—Sí, Joab, ya bájale a tu sentimentalismo —concluyó Al, que esperaba paciente que terminaran su drama para continuar con su reunión.

 _ **Soy una mierda finalizando capítulos**_

 _ **Nos vemos el 5 de julio, si es que sobrevivo...'.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**He vuelto, nunca he sabido poner notas de autor.'.**_

 **HADOS 24**

 **.'.**

Joab torció los labios y se acomodó en su asiento, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. Sus amigos tenían razón, no era momento de discutir con Killua por asuntos relacionados con Illumi, menos cuando Silva era quien tenía la última palabra. Además, tratándose Silva, sabía que tenía las de ganar.

—Es momento de hablar del motivo por el que estamos aquí —continuó Roboam—. Killua, necesitamos evaluar tu desempeño y persona.

Recargó sus codos en la mesa, empujándose hacia adelante para acomodar su cabeza entre sus manos entrelazadas. El ambiente se torno serio, Killua se acercó más a Illumi, como parte de su instinto protector.

—¿Por qué habría de rendir cuentas ante ustedes? —contestó retador.

—No, no lo malinterpretes. No estás rindiendo cuentas, estamos aquí como un favor para Silva, él quiere prepararte para ascender como su heredero oficial. Como bien sabes, aunque el título de heredero está sobre ti; de acuerdo a las costumbres y leyes entre nosotros, no serás reconocido como tal hasta que Silva te haya presentado ante la hermandad de forma oficial, y en ese momento tu trabajo será dedicarte a los negocios de la familia ya no como un simple asesino, sino como un líder. Entonces, nosotros vamos a evaluar tus pros y contras, y le diremos a Silva todo lo que tienes que trabajar. De ese modo él podrá guiarte en base a una crítica objetiva, seria y experta; él necesita todo nuestro apoyo porque tú eres clave para varios de los problemas que él tiene dentro de la hermandad, ¿me entiendes ahora?

—Sí, niño, nosotros no somos tus enemigos. No tenemos interés, al menos nosotros tres —señaló Al Prince a Roboam y Julen— no tenemos interés en Illumi, no te lo vamos a quitar, así que deja de estar a la defensiva con nosotros —remarcó Al.

Illumi colocó una mano en el hombro del albino, para sugerirle que tomara el consejo y se calmara, hasta ese punto el albino se convenció de bajar un poco la guardia, y aceptó la sugerencia.

—De acuerdo, tienen mi atención.

—¡Excelente!, me encanta tu actitud —aplaudió el hombre—, primero que nada, me gustaría que nos contaras sobre tu entrenamiento, ¿en qué nivel te encuentras?

Se quedó en silencio, la pregunta le parecía disparatada. Él, hasta donde tenía conocimiento, no tenía ninguna técnica de pelea, ni siquiera era como si tuviera interés en desarrollar alguna en específica. Tampoco era como si su padre se tomara la molestia de evaluarle según parámetros que él conociera.

—Killua completó sus niveles a los once años. Esperábamos comenzar a trabajar con su _Nen_ a los doce, pero esa parte él la trabajó por su cuenta —respondió Illumi, consciente de que su hermano carecía de la información suficiente para comprender la pregunta.

—¿Once?, eso está excelente, dime entonces, ¿qué clase de trabajos realizas ahora?

Otra pregunta compleja. Acababa de regresar a su casa después de dos largos años de no estar involucrado en el oficio familiar, no podía responder más que con algo deficiente. Tenía vergüenza de decir algo y quedar como un completo tonto.

—Nuestro papá lo dejó ir de casa a los doce, a partir de ahí él se unió a los _Hunters_ y realizó trabajos de alto riesgo para la asociación.

—¡Por el amor de Dios!, ¿por qué carajos respondes tú y no él?, ni que fueras el heredero, eres un simple lacayo —Al se desesperó por la falta de respuesta del albino. Estaba muy apegado a las costumbres de la hermandad y le incomodaba ver tanta iniciativa en alguien que no era un heredero y sin una posición dentro de su agrupación.

—Les recuerdo que Illumi está como representante de Silva —intervino Joab—, y como el muchacho ha dicho, es su maestro, tiene todo el derecho de responder.

Joab, pese a que estaba molesto con Killua y ya no le miraba con buenos ojos, hizo a un lado sus intereses personales por atender la necesidad de su mejor amigo. Era un lazo más importante que cualquier otro que tuviera.

—Sí, Al —llamó la atención Roboam—, además Illumi podrá no ser el heredero, pero él no es cualquier persona.

Se miraron entre ellos esperando una respuesta que aclarara sus palabras, pero Roboam se alzó de hombros y continuó con su charla.

—Dentro de los Hunters, ¿qué misiones de alto riesgo realizaste?

Killua miró a Illumi, pidiéndole discretamente que le diera tiempo para pensar una respuesta, era peligroso esparcir cualquier información sobre su trabajo con los Hunters, sobre todo si el asunto de Alluka se difundía.

—Participé en el control de las hormigas-quimera.

—¿Sólo participaste?

—Sí.

—¿Ah sí?

—Así dije, sí.

Roboam pasó una mano por sus cabellos, peinándolo hacia atrás, mientras sonreía satisfecho.

—Tú —señaló a uno de los mayordomos— prende el hachís, es hora de hablar de cosas serias.

Los demás se tallaron las manos, y aplaudían felices de escuchar a su amigo Roboam, sabían que el hombre traía un buen informe para ellos que les haría temblar, nada se le escapaba a Roboam; el mismo Joab lo respetaba porque no había nadie mejor que él en su área. Sin mencionar que su trabajo le permitía esa clase de lujos de información exclusiva.

Encendieron el hachís, cada uno tomó su respectiva boquilla y le ofrecieron la suya al muchacho. Killua no conocía el ritual, así que Illumi tuvo la iniciativa de tomar una manguera para él y otra para el albino.

—¿No has fumado hachís?

—No —contestó sin pena, no tenía por qué preocuparse por esos detalles.

—Toma la boquilla, sorbe un poco y trata de mantenerlo en tu boca —esperó hasta obedeciera las instrucciones, todos estaban al pendiente de lo que hacía, lo cual intimidaba un poco al albino—, eso, ahora respira profundamente…, bien, suelta…, excelente. Sí, así se hace, si quieres seguir haciéndolo, adelante, con que lo hayas hecho una vez es más que suficiente.

—¿Para qué es esto? —preguntó confundido, el aroma y sabor le habían desagradado, naturalmente.

Los hombres rieron ante la falta de conocimiento e inocencia del muchacho.

—El hachís es tradicional entre los Asesinos. La palabra Asesino, su raíz etimológica hace alusión al hachís, por ende es natural y básico entre nosotros que nos vean fumarlo. Como no nos afecta y al resto de la gente sí, no le tememos, podemos fumarlo sin sufrir sus efectos. Antes lo usaban para intimidar a quienes querían solicitar nuestros servicios, hoy en día es sólo por tradición.

Se animó a probar otra vez el vapor que salía por la manguera, pero nuevamente el sabor lo encontró amargo, nada interesante y dejó a un lado la boquilla. Illumi lo imitó, pero a diferencia de Killua, él no sentía desagrado por el sabor. Killua lo observó con curiosidad, era la primera vez que le veía fumar y tomar alcohol con tanta naturalidad.

—Killua —continuó Roboam—, ¿sabes a qué me dedico?

—Eres un Asesino.

—Sí, pero ¿de qué tipo?, ¿qué me diferencia de tu padre?

Negó con la cabeza, nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que hubiese diferentes tipos de asesinos, para él todos eran iguales.

—Trabajo como el líder, presidente, cabecilla o como quieras llamarle, de las agencias de seguridad y sistemas de inteligencia de los países más influyentes del mundo. Tú podrías decir: este país y aquel otro son enemigos, pero lo que no sabes es que en el trasfondo, son controlados por los mismos líderes, quienes con un propósito particular los hacen parecer tener ideas contrarias y crean guerras entre ellos, ¿soy claro?

—No soy estúpido —rodó los ojos, y recargó un codo sobre la mesa, algo le decía que ese hombre podía ser peligroso, pero a la vez un buen aliado si es que sabía jugar bien sus cartas.

Los tres tipos rieron, y Roboam aprovechó el lapso para dar un buen trago a su bebida.

—¿Sabes quiénes son esos mismos líderes supremos?

—Los Iluminados —contestó tajante, quizá otros temieran mentarles, pero para él eso ya estaba muy atrás, ya no sería intimidado por una hermandad que le debía mucho.

—Así es —contestó satisfecho—. Yo no soy un Iluminado, soy un Asesino, pero soy simpatizante. Jamás podría ser un Iluminado, no sólo porque no tengo las cualidades necesarias para serlo, sino porque nunca traicionaría mi hermandad para unirme a ellos.

Entonces comprendió que esa era la misma posición en la que estaba su padre. Por primera vez fue capaz de comprender el motivo por el que Silva era tan asediado por su propia hermandad; ahora estaba claro por qué su padre tenía la necesidad de quedar bien y limpiar su nombre. Esos tipos eran una especie de aliados a quienes debía ganar para el bienestar de su propia familia.

—Gracias a mi trabajo y a mi posición entre Asesino e Iluminado, es que sé muchas cosas que el resto no sabe —se notaba que tenía la intención de mostrar algo más, algo que entre líneas nadie más sería capaz de ver—. Hay muchas cosas que debo saber para poder trabajar. Una de ellas, por supuesto, fue el caso de Silva. Yo siempre supe que tu padre era inocente, que él no traicionó a la hermandad.

—¿Y por qué no lo ayudaste desde el inicio?, vaya amigo… —le reprochó.

—Yo lo hablé con Silva, no podía salir en su defensa porque, debido a que mi posición es muy delicada, sólo lo hundiría más. Habría sido más sospechoso que yo lo defendiera, hubiésemos quedado los dos como traidores. Si vas a reclamar a alguien, reclámale a Joab —finalizó mirando a su amigo que parecía severamente ofendido.

—¡Ey, cuidado con lo que dices!

—¿Qué?, ¿no ha sido tú el único de nuestro grupo que está limpio de todo y nunca metió las manos al fuego?

—Ya déjalo, Rob, todos sabemos por qué no lo hizo…

Hubo silencio, uno bastante prolongado e incómodo. Entre ellos se notaba que había algo bastante delicado que no aclararían y que los dos hermanos Zoldyck no estaban enterados. Roboam tuvo que aclararse la garganta, antes de cambiar de tema.

—Como decía, yo me entero de muchas cosas… el caso de las hormigas-quimera no es una excepción… —la mirada de Killua se mantuvo firme, no iba a delatarse a lo tonto— Si te pregunto al respecto, no es para saber lo obvio, sino lo que tú viviste.

Debido a que Killua continuaba sin responder, Roboam se sintió forzado a empujarlo a hablar.

—Yo sé, por supuesto, de tú papel en la misión, sé que prácticamente el asunto quedó en tus manos, que hiciste un magnífico trabajo ayudando a la gente que vivía en NGL; el cómo protegiste a tu amigo Gon, y por supuesto, sé del otro asunto, entiendo perfectamente por qué Illumi está aquí en estos momentos, y que claro, no debo abrir la boca al respecto.

Roboam tuvo la necesidad de callar rápidamente, la mirada de Joab sobre él le hizo sudar frío, pero pese a que sabía mucho, no estaba enterado del motivo por el que Joab se comportaba de ese modo. Supuso que su amigo era bastante protector con los hijos de Silva.

Illumi y Killua fingieron no darle relevancia a la confesión de Roboam, pero estaba claro que ese hombre conocía la relación que tenían ellos dos.

—Illumi —le habló Roboam—, hay un tema que me gustaría hablar contigo en privado, me preguntaba si después de esta reunión sería posible, y claro, si Killua está de acuerdo, ¿podemos hablar?

—Tú y tu maldito secretismo, Rob —reclamó Julen— ¡cómo me jode!

—Pero bien que nos beneficia, Julen. Rob nunca nos deja morir —añadió Al y volteó hacia los jóvenes Zoldyck— ¿saben que es Rob el que protege a Kikyo?, su madre es detestada incluso dentro de su propia hermandad y debido a que Silva no podía hacerse cargo de todo cuando ustedes eran pequeños, Rob se hizo cargo de la seguridad de Kikyo, parte de los mayordomos que trabajan para su madre, son hombres de Rob.

—Genial, ¿debería sentirme agradecido? —contestó Killua con sarcasmo. Illumi apretó su hombro para invitarle a tomar todo con calma.

—Entiendo lo que dice —Roboam soltó la carcajada—. No te preocupes Illumi… Da igual Killua, no lo hice por ti, lo hice por Silva, mi amigo.

Killua ya estaba bastante preocupado por el hecho de que el secreto de Alluka estaba divulgado, y no sólo eso, sino su relación con Illumi.

—Cuando pregunto estas cosas, no es para saber, sino para confirmar —Roboam era un hombre bastante directo, no quería perder el tiempo dando rodeos hasta escuchar lo que necesitaba—. Ahora, cuéntanos un poco sobre tu trabajo en NGL, con las hormigas-quimera.

No le quedó de otra, después de todo, Roboam dirigía la conversación haciendo preguntas tan certeras que le helaban la piel, no pudo evadir ninguno de sus dardos filosos, y terminó explicando algunos detalles incómodos, como el hecho de que se sintió un poco traicionado por Gon; que estuvo todo el tiempo bajo estrés emocional, y que nunca estuvo de acuerdo en dejar actuar por su cuenta a su amigo, pero que se limitó a trabajar con las herramientas que tuvo a la mano y sacó adelante la misión tan lejos como pudo. Los hombres le aplaudieron su destreza, y madurez, alegando que Silva no tuvo nunca esa capacidad durante su juventud, y bromeando al respecto.

Joab le escuchaba hablar con un poco de intriga, era un chico bastante interesante y profundo, seguramente bajo las condiciones adecuadas habría sentido una gran admiración por todo el sacrificio que se vio forzado a hacer durante su difícil misión. Entre más escuchaba sobre su vida y personalidad, más interesado estaba en él como aliado, mas al recordar que era justamente este muchacho el que quería limitar a Illumi, se le revolvía el estómago y entonces quería dejar esa idea de lado, olvidar que era un buen chico y odiarlo por quitarle a Illumi.

Unas horas después, terminaron la conversación y cada uno se despidió del albino, haciendo alguna felicitación por su trabajo personal, por su desempeño, ignorando por completo a Illumi, lo cual era totalmente comprensible debido a que era lo usual, hacer a un lado a los no-herederos. Todos lo ignoraban, a excepción de Roboam quién veía al morocho de otro modo.

—Quiero agradecer tu presencia, que te hayas tomado el tiempo para escucharnos y permitirme una oportunidad para conocerte, quizá no conversamos, pero espero me concedas esta oportunidad para hablar —le hablaba con una cortesía poco común de ver y los otros Asesinos se sorprendían por ello.

—¡Que va, Rob!, si quieres hablar lo que sea, dile a Silva, no necesitas ni hablarle a este muchacho.

—Quizá para ti sólo sea un hijo más de Silva, pero lo cierto es que es alguien mucho más influyente y relevante de lo que te imaginas.

Todos, inclusive Joab se giraron a observar a Illumi, el cual continuó neutral con el fin de restándole importancia a sus palabras.

—Mañana, si quieres, puedes buscarme en casa de Joab. Killua y yo estaremos ahí por la mañana.

—Claro, con mucho gusto lo haré.

Joab invitó a los muchachos a cenar fuera de casa, pero Killua estaba fastidiado de estar cerca de tanto público y no tener privacidad con Illumi, tenía montones de preguntas por hacerle, estaba nervioso y estresado por los sucesos de la tarde, y en parte estaba asqueado del aroma a hachís, quería darse una ducha y pasar el resto de la velada junto a su novio, pero al ver entusiasmo en los ojos de Joab, recordó el reclamo en la tarde y supo que el drama no había finalizado. Todavía tendría que dar explicaciones sobre por qué Illumi no podía ser entregado a nadie, y podía apostar que la pelea sería totalmente personal y basada en sentimientos románticos que le provocarían más ira de la que pudiera contener.

Por suerte no tuvo necesidad de hacer una escena y, previniendo el problema que se desataría durante el interrogatorio de Joab, Illumi se adelantó a aplacar las cosas.

—Nos gustaría aceptar, pero Killua debe estar cansado de hablar y tener que estar dando explicaciones personales, creo que nos vendría mejor descansar en casa, necesitamos algo de privacidad —argumentó el morocho para evadir al desesperado Jaco.

Juraba que quería abrazarlo por su empatía y compasión. No podía estar más satisfecho con un novio tan perfecto y sensible a sus sentimientos. Joab no tuvo más remedio que aceptar dejarles ir. Por supuesto, no estaba satisfecho, un sentimiento de angustia le estaba consumiendo y sabía que Killua no dejaría en paz a Illumi, no tendría tiempo para hablar con él en privado, se fue a su recámara con la mente hecha trizas.

.'.

Killua se echó sobre la cama, se había dado un buen baño, y se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que su novio había traído bebidas, helado y galletas para cenar. Las había dejado sobre una mesita junto a la cama antes de tomar su turno para bañarse. Se sonrió, era tan feliz cuando Illumi actuaba tan condescendiente y amable, quizá no era una de esas personas que te llenaban de una vida color rosa con palabras dulces y regalos por doquier, pero sí era alguien que le satisfacía cuando lo necesitaba y en los modos más efectivos. Era perfecto, no podía quejarse. Tomó una galleta y la untó de helado, mirando a la puerta, desesperado por verlo otra vez. No habían cruzado muchas palabras desde que quedaron a solas, y ya no aguantaba las ganas de tenerle a su lado.

Illumi quería que Killua descansara, tomara las cosas con menos presión, sabía que su vida como asesino sería muy exigente, no podría ser libre de hacer lo que le placiera en todo momento, dependería de una actitud inteligente, una visión aguda para poder definir quienes eran sus aliados y quienes estaban ahí para sacarle provecho. Aunque en estos momentos de su corta vida, lo más probable era que estuviera más preocupado por sus sentimientos que por los asuntos reales de su vida. Por eso mismo dudaba de su relación, porque era consciente de lo mal que estaba, la mayor parte del tiempo evitaba pensar en esos detalles, sin embargo la realidad llegaba a su mente cuando menos lo esperaba. Al final siempre caía en cuenta de que no podía resistirse. Como al salir del baño, que se quedó embelesado con su sonrisa y sus ojos azules mirándole con ternura.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó.

Así mandaba al diablo lo que estuviera bien o mal, si su niño era feliz, entonces iba por buen camino.

—Sí, ¿haremos algo más?

Quería saber si saldrían de casa de Joab o tenía algún otro plan más, puesto que no era tan noche, pero en cuanto lo preguntó le sonó a otra cosa.

—Todo lo que quieras…

—¡No hablo de eso! —enrojeció de vergüenza.

Se dio la vuelta, soltando una risa burlesca y cogió su camisa para colocársela.

—¡Hablo en serio, Illumi!

—Ya, ya, lo sé, pero fuiste tú el que lo dijo, no yo.

Rodó los ojos, detestaba cuando él tenía la razón y no tuviera nada más para alegar. Illumi terminó de cambiarse y tomó asiento junto a él, en la cama, Killua había acabado con el helado y había dejado un par de galletas. Él no apetecía nada en particular, sólo había traído algo para aplacar el posible antojo del albino.

—¿De qué crees que Roboam quiere hablar contigo?

—Algo de la hermandad, está claro, ¿qué otra cosa no podría compartir con sus amigos?, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Killua asintió, no le daba pena ya admitir que deseaba estar con él la mayor parte del tiempo y protegerlo. Con tantas personas rodeando a su hermano era imposible sentirse seguro de que alguno de ellos atrajera su atención; en esos momentos perdía la razón, no podía sentirse estable a pesar de que el inicio de sus problemas partía precisamente del deseo que había atado a Nimrod a la vida de su hermano. Las emociones le consumían y era capaz de arrebatarle a todos la posibilidad de tener la más mínima convivencia con el mayor si sus celos le dominaban; por suerte Illlumi siempre estaba al tanto de él y lograba contenerlo a tiempo.

—Sobre Ender y el otro tipo…

—Dime.

—¿Cuándo verás de nuevo a Ender?, no quiero que el otro tipo aproveche el momento.

No tenía coherencia. Era una pregunta fuera de contexto y carecía de toda lógica; se lamentó que el albino llegara a ese nivel emocional en el que estaba perdiendo el control de sus decisiones. Supuso que su pregunta se derivaba de algún pensamiento que estuviera acosándole últimamente.

—Cuando tú quieras, en donde tú lo desees —tomó su mano y la besó—, estoy en tus manos, dime tú la respuesta.

Se quedó sin palabras. Su cuerpo empezó a emitir la energía rosa que le rodeaba en momentos como ese cuando le emocionaba sentirse deseado y amado, Illumi acarició sus cabellos y terminó por abrazarle.

—¿Por qué te sientes así? —le preguntó.

Soltó un profundo suspiro, lo cierto es que tenía vergüenza de admitir que estaba inseguro de su posición. No quería que Illumi le reprochara por dudar, tampoco quería que esto llegara demasiado lejos.

—Son muchas personas contra las que compito. Es complicado… tú no tienes competencia, me tienes aquí para ti todo el tiempo, por eso no lo entiendes.

Contuvo la risa, era el argumento más absurdo que creyó que escucharía de su boca.

—Todo el tiempo tengo miedo de que eso pase —Illumi se excusó—. Todos los días, a veces quisiera poder borrar el mundo para que sólo me vieras a mí…, y aquí estoy, haciendo lo posible por…

—Tarado, no digas tonterías, no tienes derecho a dudar de mí.

—Ni tú de mí.

Se soltó de su abrazo; lo miró entre retador y coqueto.

—No lo hago. Estoy tan seguro de que eres mío que puedo hacer esto —deslizó una mano por la pierna del mayor, rozando peligrosamente su entrepierna— y sé que no podrás resistirte a mí.

Sus oscuros orbes brillaron con lujuria, le fascinaba cuando Killua le coqueteaba. Se olvidaba de su corta edad y podía darse el lujo de responder a sus retozos.

—Tienes toda la razón.

Levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla, y atraer su rostro, deseaba besarlo, un buen beso que por fin satisficiera su necesidad que durante la mayor parte del día había resistido. No importaba su inhibición, su responsabilidad ni nada más cuando ese jovencito volvía traspasaba sus límites. Podía hacer lo que sea, se volvía un esclavo por amor.

999

Joab se levantó de la silla, estaba decidido, hablaría con los dos hermanos de una vez, averiguaría lo que estaba ocurriendo aún si tuviera que hacer uso de la fuerza y su posición social. A él no le importaba que Killua tuviera planeado prohibirle al mundo entero el poseer a esa joya, arrebatarle su derecho de ser un miembro respetado de la hermandad por celos a que Illumi llegara más lejos de lo que él sería capaz; Illumi era más valioso para él, lo juraba. Tenía algo de temor, eso sí, no quería que Silva supiera que había discutido con el albino o de lo contrario era posible que el mismo Silva efectuara su poder para cerrarle la posibilidad de estar con Illumi. Preparó su Zentsu, iría tras ellos, pero primero los espiaría, vigilaría su conversación para saber qué clase de asuntos secretos le ocultaban, así podría usarlo a su favor y salió en camino al cuarto en donde se encontraba Illumi.

Killua se recostó en la cama, Illumi había tenido que tomarse el tiempo para ir por el lubricante, le había insistido al albino que era mejor usarlo; en momentos como ese, uno de los dos debía ser racional, y por ser el mayor no tenía otra opción que ser él el responsable de la relación. Se dio la vuelta y tragó saliva, Killua era tan irresistible, no era consciente de esto, y prefería que siguiera así. Su cuerpo desnudo, su mirada tierna que todavía conservaba rasgos infantiles y su expresión expectante que sólo acentuaba más su deseo sobre él. Lo tomó su pie derecho, jugando con sus dedos, provocándole cosquillas.

—Ven, acércate.

Killua se acercó más a la orilla de la cama y antes de que pudiera sentarse, Illumi le empujó suavemente de vuelta, confundiéndolo un poco.

Joab escuchó un corto ruido, podía jurar que era la voz de Killua, era como una especie de sorpresa, y volvió a aguardar en silencio. La puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, tal como lo esperaba, y no tenía algún espacio para ver, ni siquiera se había molestado en colocar cámaras en los cuartos, pero era muy tarde para lamentarse. Jaló uno de sus cabellos, recubriéndolo con _Nen_ , y lo clavó en la pared, con la intención de atravesarlo de un lado a otro, era bastante arriesgado, esa simple sensación de _Nen_ era capaz de poner en alerta a cualquiera de los dos, pero intentó ser lo más veloz posible para no llamar demasiado la atención. Cuando por fin logró su objetivo se quedó en silencio, esperando a ver si había conseguido una reacción desfavorable. No escuchó algún otro ruido, sólo el sonido de algo rechinando, pero de nuevo volvió el silencio.

—Recuerda que no debemos hacer ruido —le susurró Illumi al oído.

Había hecho su mayor esfuerzo hasta ahora, Illumi le acababa de penetrar y se mordía el labio, conteniendo la respiración, con tal de aguantar.

Volvió a su posición, estaba casi de pie, al borde de la cama, Killua abría sensualmente sus piernas y tuvo que acomodarse hacia adelante, colocando sus manos en las rodillas del menor, para empujarse hacia su interior. La mirada de Killua le provocaba deliciosos escalofríos y un deseo incontenible de seguir tomándolo. Los dedos de Killua se enredaron entre los suyos, diciéndole con la mirada que tenía todo su permiso para seguir.

Joab hizo todo lo posible para enfocar su mirada a través del pequeño agujero, apenas podía ver destellos de luz al otro lado y algunas figuras confusas moviéndose. Dentro de su mente la escena parecía tener sentido y pero la lógica le negaba lo que parecía ver. Dos sombras que parecían tener sexo. Esperó, y esperó hasta entender, tuvo la tentación de abrir otro agujero, pero se rindió. El sonido de pasos caminando por el pasillo le hizo salir veloz hasta su cuarto. Sintiéndose un idiota por actuar como un fugitivo en su propia casa.

Regresó a su cuarto a refugiarse y analizar lo ocurrido, pero entre más lo pensaba más absurdo le parecía. Killua e Illumi eran un par de hermanos, como cualquier otro par; no tenían una relación que le pareciera especial en algún morboso sentido, así que no le costó nada de trabajo descartar la idea de que estuvieran en una situación comprometedora. Pero eso no era lo importante para él, sino su propósito. Quería hablar con Killua reclamarle por su falta de sensibilidad con su hermano, quería pelear por Illumi, sacarlo del problema en que estuviera. A su punto de vista, la única razón por la que Killua no permitía que su hermano triunfar era por celos, envidia de que él fuera un Iluminado con una posición tan relevante como para que Roboam lo respetara, lo cual significaba mucho, y no podía concebir otra posible respuesta. Quedarse en su habitación de brazos cruzados no le pareció una opción viable; no quería confrontar al albino delante de Illumi, pero tampoco podía esperar hasta tener una oportunidad mágica que lo más probable era que no existiría, Killua no permitiría ni un segundo de paz entre ellos. No de nuevo.

Se miró delante de un espejo, respiró hondo y se armó de valor diciéndose todos los pros y contras que tendría si lo hacía, luchando por pensar como un hombre de su edad, con su experiencia y no como un tonto enamorado.

«Vamos, es sólo un mocoso de catorce años», fue su máximo argumento.

Killua le imponía una especie de respeto que no podía comprender, herencia de su padre. Tenía esa mirada aguda que parecía atravesarte con sólo verte. Su forma de hablar, tan clara, segura, irradiaba una madurez no propia de un niño de su edad, y a leguas se notaba que había sido enseñado por Illumi. Cuando escuchaba sus conversaciones intelectuales siempre lo oía usando palabras tan rebuscadas y referencias tan complejas durante la cena, que a veces olvidaba que trataba con apenas un adolescente.

«Illumi te lo agradecerá, no volverá a rechazarte»

Estuvo así por varios minutos, preparándose para salir al rescate, convencido de que estaba obrando con la mente fría y no movido por su sentido romántico, hasta que por fin salió.

Illumi se había recostado sobre el pecho del albino por unos momentos para tomar aire, estaba recuperándose de la actividad, y todavía podía escuchar la respiración acelerada proviniendo del pecho de su hermano. Guardaba mucha gratitud por la libertad que el albino le otorgaba para expresar sus sentimientos sin pena, quería poder conservar su lazo por un largo tiempo y ante la idea de perderlo, prefería ignorar sus miedos.

—Iré por algo para limpiarnos —tomó aliento y se separó de él, era el mayor, debía demostrar su respeto al protegerlo con más atenciones.

En cuanto pudo ponerse de pie escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba. Lo malo era que la expresión de Killua cambió de inmediato a una de fastidio.

—No nos va a dejar en paz, ¿cierto? —susurró el albino.

Illumi respondió con un movimiento de cabeza de que en efecto, Joab no los dejaría de perseguir. Se dio la vuelta, buscó una caja de pañuelos desechables, tomó unos y pasó la caja al menor, al tiempo que se cambiaba de ropa.

—Ya voy —dijo en voz alta, aunque no se dio prisa, no tenía animo de abrir y desatar una discusión con su hermano.

Joab estaba nervioso y entre más se demoraban en abrir, su humor empeoraba. Culpaba ya de todas sus desgracias al albino, juraba que era él quien más le provocaba problemas y no de otro contendiente invisible; en su mente Killua era responsable de que Illumi se apartara de él y que su comportamiento no fuera el que él conocía: del chico intelectual que moría por una buena follada. No lo soportaba, y a la vez, se decía constantemente que no le tomara odio, que era el heredero de Silva; por tanto debía tener un buen trato con él, ganarse su confianza para así mantener los lazos de respeto entre ambas familias.

Para colmo de su desesperación, fue el mismo Killua quien abrió la puerta, y tuvo que forzarse a sonreír.

—¡Killua! —sobreactuó su sorpresa y Killua no respondió, se quedó fijo con una expresión de aburrimiento—, ¿no te agradó el cuarto que te preparamos?

—Te dije que prefiero dormir con Illumi, es más cómodo.

—Oh, pero no dije que no podías invitar a Illumi a dormir en la recámara que te preparé —se rió, aunque con sus nervios sólo sonó patético.

—¿Escuchaste Illumi?, podemos dormir en el otro cuarto —contestó con la misma ironía con la que Joab le habló y el hombre tuvo que fingir que no le importaban sus desaires.

—Bueno, en realidad hice algo de trampa —confesó Joab—, vine aquí para hablar contigo en privado, sabía que estarías aquí. Claro si es que no te molesta.

Giró su rostro para ver a Illumi, tenía ganas de decirle cuánto le desagradaba el tipo. No deseaba ir con él, menos dejar a Illumi solo. Dudaba de sus intenciones.

—Lo que sea que quieras hablar conmigo, puedes hacerlo frente a Illumi.

—¿Estás seguro? —aunque estaba decepcionado, no se haría del rogar.

—Sí, sí.

Se hizo a un lado e invitó a Joab a pasar. Illumi estaba sentado al borde de la cama con los codos recargados en sus piernas, pensativo. Killua se dio la vuelta y se recargó en la pared frente a Illumi, de ese modo ambos hermanos podrían comunicarse mediante sus expresiones faciales sin tener que decir palabra alguna, y Joab comenzó a caminar sin sentido alrededor del cuarto, deseaba buscar una excusa que le permitiera sentarse junto al morocho, pero optó por quedarse de pie frente a Killua, casi estorbando la visión a Illumi, y así no distraerse con la presencia del mayor.

—¿Seguro que quieres hablar de esto frente a Illumi?

—Claro que sí —se cruzó de brazos—, Illumi y yo tenemos una excelente relación. No veo el problema.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó en tono sarcástico—, ¿entonces por qué le quieres privar de su derecho a pertenecer a la hermandad?, le robas esta oportunidad que tiene para unirse siendo apadrinado… es ilógico, incluso tú saldrías beneficiado.

—¿Entregándolo a un montón de hienas que sólo quieren usarlo para su interés sexual?, ¿bromeas?, eso no es ningún beneficio.

Joab colocó ambas manos en su cadera, molesto por el tono autosuficiente del chiquillo. Deseaba darle un par de golpes que le quitaran ese tono creído.

—Bien, puede que sí tengas razón, más bien es interés romántico, pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, si Illumi está de acuerdo… No creo siquiera que le hayas preguntado.

—Illumi…

—No —justo cuando vio que Killua estaba a punto de preguntar, sus emociones le ganaron e intervino en la queja del chiquillo—, no le preguntarás ahora, no voy a creer en esa respuesta forzada.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?, Illumi no tiene necesidad de ocultarme nada, él siempre es honesto conmigo.

—Ja, no logras hacerme reír.

Illumi estaba atento, sabía que en cuanto el volumen subiera, la situación se volvería bochornosa y terminaría muy mal, tendría que meterse tarde o temprano en la discusión. Sólo lo haría en el caso de que las cosas salieran de control, aunque confiaba en que Killua razonaría un poco.

—¿Ah no?, entonces voy por buen camino.

—Si no te basta eso, entonces piensa en los beneficios que esto traerá a tu padre y a ti.

—Illumi ya pertenece a una hermandad. Liarse con otro club de locos no le traerá nada bueno.

Ante el comentario, su mente se cerró. Sólo pudo interpretar esas palabras como envidia, ya no quiso escuchar más palabras de parte de un niñato que sólo era movido por sus sentimientos.

—Eso es terriblemente egoísta e infantil.

—Si no te gusta mi decisión entonces no hay nada más que hablar.

—No. Es cierto, pero vine aquí porque quiero que veas que no lo estoy haciendo esto en contra tuya, ni para molestarte —se cruzó de brazos, no quería dejarse llevar por su mal humor y terminar amenazándolo—. Lo cierto es que sólo me basta hablarlo con Silva, mi amigo, estoy completamente seguro de que él aceptará cuando yo le pida a Illumi. Estará encantado de dármelo.

Lo peor era que tenía razón, ninguno de los dos muchachos lo dudaba. Silva estaría satisfecho de dárselo a su amigo de confianza, no lo pensaría dos veces, ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de consultárselo, simplemente lo haría y se los haría saber sin más.

—No me importará si Illumi está de acuerdo o no. Con el tiempo cambiará de parecer.

Killua estaba a punto de proferir insultos contra el tipo, no podía soportar la idea de que le arrebataran de sus manos a su amado. Esto estaba sobrepasándole, pero vio que Illumi se ponía de pie y tuvo curiosidad por ver la reacción que tendría.

—Joab, no es necesario que arruines las cosas, si te estamos incomodando, nos macharemos de una vez.

—No es eso Illumi —hizo un esfuerzo increíble por serenarse, volvió su vista a Killua—, no es eso, no es personal Killua, esto lo hago por el bien de Illumi.

—No es necesario, no lo estoy pidiendo —alegó en su defensa.

—¿Es por el tipo aquel? —Illumi no entendió a lo que se refería, y Killua tuvo curiosidad por lo que diría—, ¿Killua sabe que tienes un amante?

Killua dio un paso hacia adelante, sintió que su cuerpo dolía, «un amante», esas palabras resonaron con fuerza en su interior y tuvo deseos de terminar con la conversación para hablar seriamente con Illumi. El dolor de la decepción estaba comenzando a apagar su razonamiento.

—Sí, lo conoce perfectamente —pero los ojos de Illumi le revelaron que Joab hablaba sin saber, a quién se refería no era otro más que el mismo albino—. Lo conoce y lo aprueba.

Killua sintió que el alma regresaba a su cuerpo. Tomó aire, orgulloso de descubrir que Illumi no le guardaba secretos.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo con Illumi —añadió con una sonrisa de satisfacción imposible de ocultar.

Tenía ganas de romper a carcajadas porque la expresión de Joab era la de alguien bastante confundido y dolido. No tenía la sensibilidad para apreciar los sentimientos de sus contrincantes en momentos clave. No habría resistido de no ser porque vio que Illumi no reía, ni siquiera sonreía. Entonces comprendió que no era algo para hacer burla, aunque se sintiera triunfador, alguien más estaba pasando por un mal momento. Bajó la mirada y esperó.

—Como dije, no me va a importar lo que pienses. Esto lo hago más por ti que por mí.

Para él esto no significó nada, sólo que Illumi estaba en un peligro importante y que Killua no apreciaba esto por motivos ulteriores.

—Si le importaras tanto a ese idiota, estaría aquí defendiéndote, pero no es así —miró a Killua con tanta furia que provocó que ambos Zoldyck se pusieran a la defensiva—. Si lo conoces dime quien es, iré tras él y lo acabaré, no me importa si es un Iluminado, yo lo quitaré de una vez de mi camino.

—No es tu asunto —finalizó el joven heredero, intentando ser tan amenazante como el Jaco.

—Kil…

Joab exhaló fuertemente, tomando el control de su ira. La amenaza desapareció por completo, pero de todos modos los chicos no bajaron la guardia.

—No quiero pelear con ustedes, muchachos, esto es lo último que quiero hacer. Sólo quiero que entiendas, Killua, que me importa mucho Illumi y por él haré lo que sea. Si es cierto que se llevan tan bien, entonces deberías ver por su beneficio.

—Ya lo hago. A nuestro modo.

Se volvió hacia Illumi, esperando encontrar en él una respuesta, aunque la barrera que ponía continuaba siendo muy fuerte, y se percató de algo que no había notado antes. Tenía una marca roja en el cuello, una marca muy específica y clara, recién hecha, no podía ser obra de nadie más, más que Killua, miró al niño, y tuvo una corazonada muy fuerte, de algo que estaba terriblemente mal entre ellos; sin embargo, sintió tan mal de pensar en esa posibilidad que prefirió evadir el pensamiento.

—Bien, entonces a mí modo haré lo mejor para él.

Killua no podía enojarse con las personas que le deseaban cosas buenas a su hermano, así que asintió, aun sí sabía que eso sólo le traería problemas, pero se sensibilizó al final. Pensó en lo terrible que sería descubrir que la persona que te gustaba ya no tenía interés en ti, sintió pena por Joab así que sonrió para demostrarle que estaba siendo comprensivo, y Joab le agradeció el gesto, después de todo, no podía odiarlo, era un reflejo de Silva, esas actitudes le recordaban tanto a su amigo, tanto que sentía curiosidad por él. Agradeció y se marchó.

.'.

Era aproximadamente las seis de la mañana cuando los golpes en la puerta de la habitación sonaron. Golpes veloces, que terminaron por motivarlos a darse prisa y atender. De inmediato abrieron y se encontraron con Roboam. El hombre lucía como un espectro; alarmado y preocupado, parecía que temblaba de la prisa con la que había llegado.

—Muchachos, no sé… no sé cómo decir esto.

Joab salió detrás de él, estaba igual de intrigado por la visita de su amigo. Roboam ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de saludar, simplemente entró como un enemigo, perseguido por su seguridad.

—¿Rob?

—Joab… Killua… —las ideas iban y venían, se sentía avergonzado, pero a la vez veía la delicadeza de la situación y se alarmaba—, Kikyo regresó a casa, pero no por su propia voluntad, apareció a las faldas de la montaña, inconsciente; alguien la torturó y le sacaron los ojos. Está viva, pero…, Silva quiere que vuelvan de inmediato.

Roboam era el encargado de la seguridad de Kikyo, desde hace años él vigilaba los movimientos de los Iluminados que la detestaban y Silva confiaba plenamente en él. El hecho de que ella hubiese perdido sus ojos sólo demostraba que había fuerzas poderosas contra las que no estaba preparado. Esto tendría consecuencias con Silva, y le preocupaba la reacción que los chicos tuvieran ante la noticia.

—Para lo que me importa…

Esa fue la respuesta de Killua. Roboam dio un paso atrás, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar, los chicos podían sentir desagrado por su madre, pero era el deber de los Asesinos de proteger a sus mujeres, sus puntos débiles de quienes debían hacerse cargo para demostrar su orgullo.

—Vamos, papá debe estar muy molesto —agregó Illumi.

Aunque dijo algo muy cierto parecía bastante tranquilo, lo cual hizo sentir a Roboam que estaba en una especie de disfunción familiar que no había notado nunca antes. Ninguno de los dos chicos se notaba molesto por lo sucedido, parecían más fastidiados. Recogieron sus pertenencias y salieron detrás de Roboam. Los tres se despidieron de Joab, el cual también estaba preocupado por sus reacciones, así como por su amigo. Tendrían que manejar el asunto de forma privada o esto despertaría las burlas dentro de la hermandad, sobre todo de aquellos que odiaban y le deseaban el mal a Silva.

Se dieron prisa, Roboam venía apurado y fumaba con insistencia mirando hacia la ventana, perdido en sus meditaciones. Killua sintió pena por él, su padre podría tomar a mal su trabajo y culparlo de que Kikyo estuviera sufriendo. Pero en esos momentos nada era más importante para él que los asuntos de la isla y todo lo que no había podido conversar con su hermano, aunque debía tener paciencia, esperar a que tuvieran la privacidad suficiente para hablar del tema.

En el camino fijaba su mirada en la persona que robaba todos sus suspiros, esperaba que le contestara con la mirada para decirle sin palabras todas sus preocupaciones, pero Illumi estaba concentrado en otra cosa. Se encontraba de brazos cruzados, cerca de otra ventana, mirando hacia al frente como si tuviera algo muy importante. Se detuvo a preguntarse cómo era posible que una sola persona albergara tanto poder sobre él, su sola existencia a la distancia bastaba para trasformar su mundo, tenía ganas de acercarse y decirle frente a todos que dejara de ser tan influyente sobre sus sentimientos, por muy absurdo que sonara. Sus pensamientos se escaparon cuando al fin logró atraer su atención.

—¿Kil?

Se ruborizó y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. No soportaba tener tan poca privacidad, al menos buscaría un cuarto y se echaría sobre la cama para descansar unos minutos. El dirigible en el que iban viajaba a toda velocidad, apostaba que llegarían antes de mediodía. Apenas se recostó, reconoció con sorpresa la presencia de su hermano, sentado en la cama, le había seguido con poca discreción.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Quiero estar solo —contestó en automático, queriendo excusar su actitud enamorada.

Craso error, Illumi se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir y darle privacidad, pero el niño de inmediato lo tomó de la mano antes de que pudiera apartarse más.

—No te vayas, ugh —resopló, se estaba ahogando de amor por él, y en momentos como ese quería derretirse en palabras agradables, pero su orgullo no le permitía hacerlo.

—Qué interesante —se mofó, sentándose de vuelta a su lado—, Kil, no tienes que forzarte a ser algo que no eres, nunca…

La puerta sonó y ambos maldijeron, tenía mucho tiempo que deseaban estar a solas, esta vez Killua no se quedó con las ganas y tomando por sorpresa al morocho, le robó un beso fugaz que lo paralizó, Illumi no tuvo la capacidad de responder. Estaba atontado, mientras que Killua atacado de la risa atendió al intruso.

—Chicos ya vamos a aterrizar, necesito pedirles un favor —era Roboam que, con su cara fantasmal, se había acabado la cajetilla de cigarros y parecía sufrir una crisis de nervios.

—Dilo —contestó de inmediato el albino.

—Nunca en mi vida había fallado con un trabajo, esto es muy nuevo para mí, y fallar delante de Silva es liarse a lo grande. Silva va a matarme, no es broma, estoy seguro de que lo hará.

—No —estaba seguro que Roboam se equivocaba, recordaba cuando su padre le había hecho prometer que no traicionaría a sus amigos—, mi papá no mataría a sus amigos.

—Parece que no conoces a Silva… —tosió fallando al reírse— no sólo sería capaz de matarme; estaría en todo su derecho de cobrarme el error exigiendo ojo por ojo, y puedo apostar que lo hará, me pedirá que le entregue a alguna de mis hijas o mi mujer para torturarla.

—No lo haría —secundó Illumi, tampoco le sonaba a una característica de su padre, aunque dentro de él comenzaba a dudar si Silva era la clase de persona que él veía o no. Después de todo, siempre estuvo enterado de los asuntos de su madre y nunca lo vio actuar.

—Chicos… sólo les pido que entren ustedes a calmarlo, no quiero ser el primero en verle a la cara, estoy seguro de que si ustedes hablan con él podrán hacerlo razonar un poco…

—No, no. Mejor entra con nosotros —alegó Killua—, yo mismo estoy dispuesto a dar la cara por ti, si papá quiere cobrarse por esa loca, no lo permitiré. Mejor que te amenace delante de mí, así podré desquitarme de una vez por todas.

Esa actitud le preocupa a Illumi, no era común que alguien nacido bajo la estrella la constelación de cáncer, sintiera tan poco aprecio por su madre, un desapego tan fuerte que caía en odio. Le preocupaba que esto le hiciera desarrollar alguna enfermedad que repercutiera en su relación, terminó por aceptar que volvería a la ciudad de los Iluminados a buscar consejo.

—De acuerdo, no sabré cómo agradecer el gesto… creo que en el futuro tendremos mucho de qué hablar tú y yo.

 ** _Nos vemos el 19 de Julio con más aventuras... yo me emociono solito porque sé lo que va a pasar.'._**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Brocon y quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz por él.**_

 _ **Les dejo este capítulo y les dejo una pequeña advertencia, a partir de aquí van a saber porque se llama HADOS esta cosa**_

 _ **.'.**_

 _ **HADOS**_

 _ **Capítulo 25**_

 _ **.'.**_

Roboam miró a Illumi, y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, todavía tenía un asunto más que tratar con él, quería hacerlo antes de que las cosas se elevaran de tono estando de vuelta en casa de los Zoldyck.

—Illumi, hay algo pendiente que me gustaría tratar contigo.

—¿Lo que me querías decir desde Tierra Sagrada?

—Eh… sí.

Killua estaba expectante, siempre que se trataba del morocho sentía como todo su cuerpo se tensionaba. No podía evitar poner más atención, no quería perderse de nada.

—Verás, tengo un hijo que en un par de meses lo presentaré en la hermandad… me preguntaba si tú podrías evaluarlo por mí; no para ser un Asesino, de eso no tengo duda que será bueno, pero con los Iluminados…, nosotros siempre tenemos tratos con ellos, y yo no me he decidido acercarlo más por temor a que mi muchacho no esté preparado, ¿podrías darle un vistazo? Sería mucho mejor para mí ponerlo en tus manos.

Para él era sencillo, no le costaba mucho cruzar unas palabras con él, hacerle unas cuentas preguntas y decirle a Roboam si su hijo tenía la aptitud necesaria para enfrentarse a enemigos como los Iluminados y hacer negocios con ellos sin caer en sus juegos.

—Sí, claro.

Respondió pensando en la simpleza del favor, y que esto añadiría más beneficios en los tratos con Killua. En cambio el albino permaneció en silencio, no parecía del todo satisfecho, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, el viaje había finalizado. Aterrizaron sobre la montaña, Silva los recibió de brazos cruzados, dio la vuelta y los guió a su recámara. Su expresión severa sólo delataba lo difícil que sería la conversación, no estaba para nada tranquilo. Entre el eco de la casa se escuchaba la voz de Kikyo gritar horrorizada por su ceguera.

—Lleva horas histérica, apenas sabe que no tiene ojos —aclaró Silva.

Le había soltado la noticia con una frialdad increíble, pero de todos modos era evidente que estaba furioso, su _Nen_ no dejaba de advertirles de que estaba listo para atacar. Mejor era que todos tomaran una distancia prudente.

Cerraron la puerta para disimular el llanto de Kikyo. Roboam evitaba ver a su amigo a la cara, se distraía con cualquier cosa que pareciera mínimamente interesante.

—Parece una broma que la encontráramos en la montaña, tirada como si fuera cualquier cosa. Alguien que tiene la capacidad de entrar y salir de la montaña sin ser percatado por nuestra vigilancia, sólo me dice que no usaron habilidades normales para hacerlo.

Roboam se moría de ganas por hablar, explicar lo que, a su punto de vista, había ocurrido, pero prefería hacerlo hasta que su amigo se lo solicitara, de lo contrario sólo delataría lo nervioso que en realidad estaba. Silva era el más talentoso de su grupo de amigos, muchos apostaron en su tiempo que subiría más escalones de los que Zeno había logrado, pero también estos mismos que reconocían su talento, se alegraron cuando le vieron caer, había resultado ser un contrincante menos para ellos. Verlo en esas circunstancias le resultaba desagradable, todavía guardaba mucho respeto por su figura.

—¿Ya se encuentra estable? —preguntó Illumi.

—Sí —suspiró Silva con fastidio—, Rob —y llamó a su amigo.

El hombre tragó saliva, y esperó a que continuara con lo que tuviera que decirle.

—Se supone que tú la cuidabas, ¿qué ocurrió allá?, ¿ya sabes quién fue?

Y ahí comenzaba el problema principal.

—Es imposible, ella fue a la cueva y nadie la vio salir. Tuvieron que ser ellos…

—Fueron ellos, de eso no tengo duda, pero no me lo van a decir. Rob, mi orgullo está en juego, esto no puede quedar así.

—Roboam no tiene la culpa de que esa mujer tenga sus enemigos —intervino Killua, conociendo de antemano que su padre cargaría de todos los problemas al tipo que permanecía en silencio.

—¿Esa mujer? "Esa mujer" es tu madre, no otra persona.

—Ya no lo es más, no para mí. Podrá ser la madre de mis hermanos, pero no es nadie para mí.

Silva estaba furioso, de por sí ya estaba molesto por la delicada situación, el hecho de que Killua respondiera eso sólo empeoraba las cosas.

—¿Por qué estás hablando así?, ¿qué te hace ser tan impertinente?

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?, estoy seguro que tiene mucho que contarte.

Apretó los dientes para contener su sed de sangre. No había nada nuevo que ese mocoso pudiera contarle sobre su esposa, lo único nuevo era la forma tan desagradecida de expresarse de quien había fingido un papel importante en sus vidas. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de desquitarse con él, pero se guardó de mostrar su odio.

—Como sea, Killua, es nuestro deber defenderla, así que te guste o no, buscaremos a quien le hizo esto y nos encargaremos de que esto no se quede así.

Estas palabras le hirieron, era como si pisoteara su palabra, nunca antes se había sentido tan ofendido por su padre. Iba a responder con la misma frialdad pero la voz de Illumi le detuvo.

—Por el momento hay que asegurarnos que ella esté bien, y que deje de gritar, esto sólo empeorará nuestra imagen.

—Illumi —le llamó su padre, era consciente de lo importante que era el morocho para el albino y viceversa—, ¿qué crees que debemos hacer en esta circunstancia?, ¿Crees que Killua tiene razón y debemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos? —quería retar al menor, hacerle sentir que no tenía el soporte con el que usualmente contaba.

Con esto ponía al morocho entre la espada y la pared, no podía darle la razón a uno de los dos sin quedar mal en el proceso. Miró a Killua, el cual le amenazaba con la mirada.

—Creo que debemos contextualizar la situación. Antes de arremeter contra la hermandad y meternos en un problema más grande.

Tenía un gran punto a su favor, debían averiguar las causas que provocaron el castigo a Kikyo, no provocar una guerra sólo por culpa de sus sentimientos. Pero esto no complacía a Silva, quería sangre, venganza, que sus hijos se unieran a su causa y hacer temblar los cimientos de la hermandad más importante del mundo para hacerles ver que no podían meterse con un Zoldyck; lamentablemente el efecto era el contrario, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a pelear por su causa, más bien parecían estar más dispuestos a ignorar el caso.

—¡Es nuestro deber! —reclamó.

—¿Para qué le pides la opinión al muchacho si no la vas a escuchar?

Zeno llegó de sorpresa, llevaba poco que había llegado a la reunión, pero había optado por permanecer oculto para vigilar a su hijo.

—Se trata de Kikyo, ellos tienen que entender que es su deber protegerla, nuestros intereses están en juego.

—En lo que a mí respecta, Kikyo está viva, no hay intereses en juego, mientras ella esté viva, la relación con los Iluminados puede seguir del mismo modo. Illumi tiene razón, debemos buscar los motivos que los llevaron a torturarla. No voy a arriesgar mi vida por nada, mucho menos arriesgaré tu vida o la de mis nietos por una causa sin bases reales. Y no, tus sentimientos no son una base real.

—Si me permiten… —se atrevió al fin Roboam, con la presencia de Zeno ya no sentía miedo, estaba seguro que tendría aliados frente a Silva—, fuimos nosotros los que fallamos en esto, nosotros nos haremos cargo de investigar lo que pasó y en cuanto tengamos noticias se las haremos saber.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, esperaban que Silva terminara de dar la orden. El rubio estaba todavía pensando si seguir sus instintos o la razón que le habían dado, aunque no tenía mucho qué pensar.

—Bien, Rob, haz lo que creas necesario. Yo te esperaré.

Tras finalizar la reunión Illumi se retiró a su cuarto, seguido del albino, el cual no se molestó en disimular que le seguía; ya estaban en casa, prefería que los mayordomos se acostumbraran a verle ir al cuarto de su hermano a tener que ir todas las noches a hurtadillas. Se moría de ganas por estar en soledad con él, hacerle todas las preguntas que tanto rondaban por su mente. Illumi le invitó a pasar y en cuanto entraron se quedaron observándose en silencio.

Illumi suspiró, estaba cansado, el sueño estaba apoderándose de él. La noche anterior había dormido muy poco y viajar todo el día era fastidioso, no había podido dormir en el camino debido a la tensión. Apenas se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para dejarse llevar por el cansancio. Excepto que, al ver la mirada del albino supo que no dormiría hasta que a él le apeteciera.

—¿Sabes quién fue el que le hizo eso a Kikyo? —le preguntó con un aire de timidez. No quería ser el único que supiera algo tan delicado.

—No, no lo sé, tengo una sospecha, ¿tú lo sabes?

—Sí —confesó—, pero no quiero que papá sepa. Es alguien con quien estamos en deuda, él fue el que me dijo sobre ti, gracias a él es que estas aquí, se lo debo.

—El Barón de R.

—Sí, él. Me dijo que lo haría, yo fui quien le pidió que lo hiciera con especial saña.

—Tú sabes que me pondré de tu parte, si quieres ocultarlo, lo ocultaré contigo.

Sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta, saber que Illumi le defendía, estaba de su lado era lo mejor de todo. Podía estar seguro de que el morocho haría lo que fuera por él.

—Illumi —pero todavía había algo más importante para él, algo que estaba dándole dolor de cabeza desde hacía horas—, ¿i-irás a educar al hijo de Roboam?

Era una pregunta muy intrusiva para su gusto, no quería ser la persona que limitara a su hermano cuando apenas estaba comenzando a ser una persona un poco más independiente. Pero en verdad le molestaba la idea de que pasara tiempo de calidad con ese muchacho desconocido que bien podía volverse fan de su hermano y acabar con su relación, en su mente había creado toda una historia sobre cómo el chico le coquetearía y haría que Illumi sucumbiera a él.

—¿Educar?, no, sólo lo evaluaré, eso es todo.

—Pero —se puso más nervioso, era más curiosidad de la que estaba dispuesto a mostrar—, ¿qué significa eso de evaluar?

—Así como lo hicieron contigo, iré a verlo, le haré preguntas para saber qué clase de persona es y le diré a Roboam qué le hace falta para ir profundizando en los temas de los Iluminados. Es todo, no es la gran cosa.

—¿A solas?

—Sí… —miró su expresión y tuvo que repensar su respuesta— Bueno, no, si quieres puedes venir, no veo el problema.

Hasta ese momento el morocho no se había percatado de las intenciones de su joven amante, para él eran preguntas totalmente justificadas, Killua apenas estaba relacionándose con una hermandad que ahora sería su mundo, era entendible que tuviera curiosidad y deseara comprender todos los negocios que se llevaban a cabo a su alrededor.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro, sirve que te relacionas con otro heredero.

—Ah claro —ni siquiera le había pasado por la mente la idea de conocer a otros chicos con su misma condición—, y así evito que pase algo raro —murmuró con fastidio.

Esas simples palabras removieron su interior, fue extraño en un modo nada agradable que Killua usara esa expresión para referirse a alguien que ni siquiera conocían. «Algo raro», lo único raro que podría ocurrir es que el niño tuviera un poder misterioso que le afectara de un modo negativo y aun así lo veía ridículo, se suponía que estaban en búsqueda de alianzas fuertes, ¿por qué un niño de dieciséis años buscaría enemigos tan pronto?, en definitivaKillua traía algo entre manos, temía preguntar, pero quedarse en la duda era mucho peor

—¿Algo raro?, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Pero fingió no escuchar la pregunta, se dio la vuelta y entró al baño, esperaba que hacer un poco de tiempo le ayudara a desviar el tema. Se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo, quería inspirarse algún tema apropiado para mantener a su hermano distraído, porque reconocía que la había liado al dejarse llevar por su impulso. Al salir del baño se encontró con los ojos negros que lo seguían y lo ponían más nervioso.

—¿Crees que encuentren al Barón?

—No te hagas el tonto, ¿qué quieres decir con «algo raro»?

Había fallado en su misión y ahora no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar responder la pregunta, aunque de mala gana.

—Pues… mmm… —su rostro fue poniéndose rojo entre más luchaba por reprimirse—, l-lo típico, ya sabes, eso…

—¿Qué? —no le había entendido una sola palabra de lo que divagó avergonzado.

—Ugh, ya no importa. Igual no dejaré que pase.

—¿De qué estás hablando?, Kil, te estás comportando extraño, merezco saber lo que ocurre especialmente si tengo algo que ver.

Illumi tenía razón, y él lo sabía, no podría evitar las preguntas de su hermano por siempre, además era su culpa por sacar el tema.

—Me preocupa, sabes…, estuve en la isla, y vi que todo el mundo está detrás de ti, es incómodo, no quiero que otro idiota se añada a la lista.

—Estás… —se detuvo, iba a decir «estás exagerando», pero por suerte supo contenerse antes de provocarle un desaire—, ¿qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso?, además, aunque haya quien se interese en mí, tú sabes que no le doy importancia.

Aprovechó su distracción para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a la cama, le desesperaba verlo caminar sin sentido alguno, al menos lo haría sentarse y lo haría mirarlo a los ojos. En cuanto consiguió tomara asiento, se acomodó junto a él, a la orilla de la cama.

—Es que tú no te das cuenta de nada, ese idiota bien podría fijarse en ti y pedirle a Roboam que haga negocios con papá por ti. Y tú no te enterarías de nada porque siempre estás en tu mundo.

—Kil, ¿te das cuenta que estás especulando algo que no tiene sentido?, ni siquiera conocemos a ese muchacho, tiene dieciséis y es muy probable que su último interés sea un tipo que le lleva diez años y que apenas verá por unas cuantas horas.

—Claro que sí, sí tiene sentido. Yo lo sé perfectamente, yo…

Illumi lo tenía contra el respaldo de la cama, había colocado un brazo a uno de sus costados para que no pudiera escapar ni ocultarse entre las cobijas, le intimidada, pero también le gustaba, era extrañamente excitante el sentirse sometido a hablar. Acordó mentalmente que le diría la verdad, lo que en serio le incomodaba, quizá al final descubriría que eran nimiedades y volvería a sentirse bien al final.

—Yo te seguía, yo intentaba llamar tu atención mucho antes de que estuviéramos juntos…, y jamás te dabas cuenta, actuabas como si yo no hubiese hecho nada.

—¿Estás seguro que no me daba cuenta? —claro que se percataba de que el menor le coqueteaba, pero siempre fue particularmente cuidadoso cuando se trataba de él— yo lo veía, pero eres un caso especial Kil, no te puedes comparar con los demás. Yo estaba asustado, no quería forzarte a nada.

Dicho esto, tomó su mejilla y le plantó un beso. Ya no podía resistir tenerlo tan cerca y no probar del manjar de sus labios. Killua respiró hondo y acercó un poco más su rostro, atrayéndolo por el cuello, hundiendo su boca en la humedad de su hermano, era delicioso. No quería compartir jamás un sólo trozo de él, Illumi debía ser su propiedad exclusiva, era su derecho.

—Sólo quiero cuidarte —susurró.

Pero Illumi lo sabía, estaba celoso sin motivo, y era su deber darle confianza, apostaba que si le se ganaba esa parte de él, obtendría la mejor de las recompensas. Confiaba en Killua, las mismas cartas le habían dicho que su relación no tendría deslices de infidelidad, pero si no cuidaba a ese niño, entonces el sufrimiento emocional sería intenso, y prolongado hasta que no pudiera más y huiría de él, sin remedio alguno.

Besó su frente, tomando su mano y apretándola con ternura.

—Claro que sí, yo también te quiero cuidar. Si tienes miedo de que eso pase, ven conmigo, y verás que esas ideas se irán, ¿de acuerdo?

«¿Por qué eres tan perfecto?», se preguntó cómo era posible que fuera tan comprensivo cuando él a veces no soportaba su propia personalidad obsesiva. Al final lo olvidó, estaba bastante cansado como para prolongar su escena de celos sin sentido.

.'.

Pasó una semana después del suceso. La situación se había aplacado un poco, Roboam estaba en labor de investigación y cada día entregaba avances para avalar su trabajo. Silva le había asegurado en diversas ocasiones que su confianza no se había terminado, pero para un hombre con tantas preocupaciones como Roboam, era imposible pretender que todo había quedado atrás.

Illumi y Killua estuvieron en un trabajo más, mientras que en casa Kikyo seguía creando caos, aunque de un modo diferente. Ya no se le oía gritar por horas y maldecir su oscuridad, había cambiado su agresión por un verdadero estado de depresión. Raramente hablaba, comía apenas lo necesario, estaba indispuesta para todo, peor si se le preguntaba si deseaba una ducha, no quería que nadie la tocara, eso incluía a su marido, el cual se tenía que conformar con verla desfallecer sobre la cama, en un silencio profundo que no permitía el acceso a nadie. Ni hablar de interrogarla sobre los sucesos, se negaba rotundamente y arremetía contra todo a cualquier intento por averiguar la verdad. Una parte de ella quería venganza, quería volver al pasado y no dejarse vencer tan fácilmente; la otra parte le decía que era su culpa, que no debió meterse con sus propios hijos.

—Quizá te alegre saber esto —le dijo Silva desde la sombras del cuarto— Killua está de vuelta en casa, no había querido comentarte de esto antes, pero ya tiene tiempo aquí. Incluso su relación con Illumi ha mejorado bastante, aunque no puedo dejar de pensar que algo traman.

El silencio le carcomía, le hacía sentir que el herido era él, y no su mujer. Por eso no encendía las luces, porque al menos quería compartir un poco su dolor. Esta vez notó una diferencia en sus reacciones, Kikyo apretó las sábanas, arrugándolas en el proceso, luego comenzó a zarandearlas con rabia hasta arrojarlas.

—¡No podría importarme menos lo que el idiota de Illumi haga!, lo quiero muerto, muerto, nunca debió nacer, ¡nunca!, ¡tener ese bastardo ha sido el más grande error de mi vida!

Silva no le dio importancia, estaba emocional, sensible, no se podía adivinar la reacción que tendría ante cualquier cambio; eso sí, agradeció que al menos lograra tener unas palabras de vuelta, eso demostraba que sí le prestaba atención.

—¿Por qué?, ¿es que acaso no fue gracias a Illumi que tú y yo nos unimos?

—¡Es un bastardo!, no quiero volver a saber nada de él hasta que muera. Debe y merece morir.

Entonces fue que se molestó, era su hijo, no tenía por qué desearle tanta crueldad. No merecía la pena centrarse en su ira, sino en que Kikyo parecía más motivada a hablar, tal vez, con un poco de esfuerzo lograría hacerla comer.

—¿Por qué debería morir?

—¡Porque es un monstruo!, ¿es que acaso ya se te olvidó que intentó abusar de Killua?, y tú afirmando que se llevan bien, ¡vaya iluso que saliste!

Es verdad que recordaba ese vergonzoso suceso, pero el mismo Killua era el que solicitaba la presencia del morocho. Estaba más que enterado que dormían en el mismo cuarto, aunque la habitación del morocho era bastante amplía, como un pequeño departamento lujoso dentro de la misma casa.

—Eso fue hace mucho, Illumi ya no tiene interés, es Killua mismo quien solicita su presencia.

—Mi bebé, mi pobre bebé, mi Killua está allí indefenso… necesita de mamá y yo aquí, inútil, incapaz de poner un pie fuera de la cama.

—Killua está bien.

—¡Tú que sabes sobre eso si nunca has manipulado nada!, no puedes ni manipular tu propia vida.

Tuvo suficiente, no podía lidiar con sus sentimientos y tratar con una mujer enloquecida, prefirió marcharse sin emitir palabra alguna. Apenas cerró la puerta, la escuchó gritar llena de ira que era un cobarde, que cómo podía atreverse a dejar a "ese bastardo" con vida. Ya hablaría con los muchachos al respecto.

Por azares del destino, Silva recibió una notificación de un trabajo importante dentro de la ciudad de la Iluminación, solicitaban exclusivamente la presencia de Illumi, con especial urgencia. No lo pensó dos veces, era uno de esos trabajos a los que estaba imposibilitado a negarse. Llamó a su hijo y le dio la notificación, Illumi no parecía sorprendido, mas todo lo contrario, estaba más que preparado para atender, lo que no esperaba era que fuera de inmediato, no tenía tiempo para convencer a Killua de que no se trataba de una trampa. Aunque su padre adivinó sus dudas, y antes de que pudiera argumentar, Silva le dijo que tenía un trabajo para Killua, que el menor saldría antes que él así que no haría falta discutir con él más allá de lo normal.

—Serán tres días de trabajo, Kil, y esta vez no te permitirá que insistas en llevar a Illumi, necesito que te concentres y lo hagas por tu cuenta.

—P…

—Un argumento más y serán diez días, ¿entendido o tengo que tratarte como a un niño?

Asintió con remordimiento, la verdad es que internamente tenía planeado convencer a Illumi de ir a escondidas con él. Al fin sabía que el morocho no le negaba nada.

—Lo siento Kil, usualmente te diría que sí, pero no es posible —se disculpó Illumi cuando escuchó su propuesta—. Papá preparó todo para separarnos, quiere que yo vaya a otro trabajo, pero son sólo dos días. Sé qué es lo que quieres, pero no está mal separarnos de vez en cuando.

Killua sintió que se moría por dentro, ¿cómo podía permitir que se alejara de él cuando lo necesitaba tanto?, se lamentó profundamente tener que despedirse tan pronto. Tenía miedo de que se tratara de un viaje a Tierra Sagrada o peor.

—¿Irás a ver al hijo de Roboam?

Levantó la mirada incrédulo de lo que Killua había preguntado, se dejó caer en el sofá de su cuarto, palpando con cuidado la tela, en busca de alguna aguja que hubiese dejado por ahí.

—Kil, te lo dije, no iré sin ti si no lo quieres, pero no, no iré a verlo, este trabajo no tiene nada que ver con Roboam.

—Entonces… ¿cuándo irás?

—Iremos —corrigió—, y será cuando Roboam lo solicite. No antes.

Se sintió avergonzado de haberse expresado de ese modo que sólo ponía en evidencia su miedo, y se animó a tomar asiento al otro extremo del sillón, mirando atento a las expresiones del morocho.

—Ten cuidado, creo que dejé unas agujas sueltas…

—Las levanté, lo siento, sé que debí decírtelo. Las dejé en la caja.

Sabía ya todo de su cuarto, cada rincón había sido explorado por su curiosidad, conocía también las costumbres y malos hábitos de su amado; esa mala tendencia a dejar agujas en cualquier parte, totalmente incorregible, pero al menos él podía verlas antes de dejarse caer sobre una y lamentarlo. Lo había aprendido después de haber recargado su espalda con toda la confianza sobre una punta que dolorosamente le enseñó que su amante tenía un desperfecto.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Hubo un pequeño silencio bastante normal entre ellos. Usualmente ocurría cuando uno de los dos estaba a punto de sacar a relucir un tema peliagudo.

—¿Qué se supone que harás allá?, ¿verás a alguien…?

—No, no Kil. Este es un trabajo para los Iluminados, me solicitaron en la ciudad donde radican. Quizá sólo quieran hacerme preguntas.

—Se habían tardado.

Agradecía que Illumi siempre fuera tan honesto, podía dudar de sí mismo, pero de ese hombre jamás.

—¿Tú crees?, yo sólo quiero terminar esto y volver a casa, quiero asegurarme de que estés bien. Papá no piensa dejarte cualquier trabajo ahora que eres mayor, cuando menos lo esperes, estarás haciendo cosas que no te van a gustar y eso me preocupa.

—A ti te preocupa cualquier cosa que tenga que ver conmigo —rodó los ojos, no lo había dicho con maldad, pero deseaba que Illumi también le diera la confianza para hacer sus trabajos sin tener que recibir terapia cada que veía algo desagradable.

—Y siempre lo hará, no eres cualquier persona para mí.

Killua partió a su trabajo, no sin asegurarse de dejar en claro que estarían en constante comunicación; quizá fue un poco exagerado en ese punto, pero ya tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber que Illumi sólo le hablaría en caso de ser necesario y él no quería eso, quería saber todo lo que hacía y con quién. Aunque no había sido directo en su petición de mantenerse en comunicación, deseaba que sus indirectas le ayudasen a mantener la puerta abierta para sus llamadas y mensajes constantes.

.'.

La ciudad de la Iluminación lucía mejor que la vez anterior. Apenas entró, se encontró con un festival de artes y un montón de turistas de diversas partes del mundo que llenos de curiosidad andaban de un lugar a otro. En cuanto dio un paso fuera del aeropuerto un hombre lo abordó, extendiendo su mano sudorosa para saludarle.

—Gran Magister, qué placer inmenso el tenerle de f-fentre… ferente… —casi se ahogaba de la vergüenza y terminó gritando— ¡frente!

Estaba evidentemente nervioso, con la cara enrojecida, su mano temblaba mientras esperaba su saludo y su sonrisa no encajaba con la tensión de su rostro. Illumi se preguntó a qué le temía tanto, quizá el ser un asesino consagrado le hacía ver como un hombre peligroso a todas voces.

—Maldición —lo escuchó murmurar para regañarse a sí mismo.

—Hola —contestó seco—, llévame a donde se supone que debo ir.

No correspondió el saludo, sólo pasó de largo, subiéndose al auto que estaba justo detrás del muchacho, cuya puerta se abrió apenas se hubo acercado al vehículo. Un hombre anciano de sonrisa dorada debido a las coronas dentales que usaba, le saludó desde el interior.

—Gran Magister. Venga, lo guiaremos hasta el Concilio.

Esto era nuevo, en verdad no esperaba encontrarse con ellos tan pronto, todavía faltaba tiempo antes de que el efecto de la carta terminara, y pudiera involucrarse por completo en su nuevo trabajo.

En el camino la conversación se volvió banal, sobre asuntos de política y psicología, el anciano tenía curiosidad sobre sus ideales personales. En cuanto llegaron, le hicieron cambiarse de ropa por algo que habían preparado para él. Algo completamente diferente, un traje típico semejante a los que usaba el rey de Babel en la antigüedad, sólo que modernizado, le añadieron joyas y diamantes, un diseño especial lleno de detalles; cepillaron su cabello, lo perfumaron, y en cuanto estuvo listo, salió a su audiencia. Se sentía un poco incómodo al tener que verse tan extravagante para una simple reunión. Cuál fue su sorpresa que en el interior del recinto se llevaba a cabo una fiesta exclusiva para miembros de las altas élites, los cuales le rodearon para hablar de sus intereses, conocerlo y tratar de encajar con él. Ahora que Nimrod no estaba, consideraban más sencillo empatizar con un asesino.

Los miembros del concilio parecían simples personas de una categoría alta. Aunque no muy destacables, no relucían entre el grupo, tampoco eran constantemente buscados como le ocurría a Illumi, parecían más bien ignorados decentemente, sólo sus amigos cercanos estaban con ellos conversando con toda tranquilidad. Illumi supo quienes eran hasta que se celebró la reunión para que había sido especialmente convocado, justo después de la cena. Cosa que no le hizo feliz, puesto que esperaba volver pronto.

—Kil —le llamó en cuanto vio que la reunión se extendía—, parece que tendré que quedarme más tiempo del que esperaba.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué ocurrió? —en cambio Killua se había apresurado en todo su trabajo. Lo que se suponía que sería una misión de tres días, pasó a ser un trabajo un de día y medio.

—Hicieron una fiesta, y apenas me hablaron para hacer la reunión con el Concilio. No sé qué tanto me tome ahora… sólo espero que no salgan con otra sorpresa.

Quería decirle que lo extrañaba, que no estaba de acuerdo con que permaneciera más tiempo fuera de casa, pero se resistió. Fingió ser más comprensivo, le pidió que se cuidara mucho y que lo mantuviera al tanto de la reunión.

—Magister, pase, tome asiento —le invitó un anciano de blanca melena y profundos ojos grises, que relajado le sonreía.

—Le ha agradado bastante a la familia R, desean invitarle a una cena mañana.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieran, tengo asuntos que atender.

—Lo entiendo…

—Me imagino a qué ha sido convocado —habló otro desde su asiento.

—En realidad no —se inclinó sobre la mesa, y tomó uno de los bocadillos que estaban sobre una charola plateada— les pedí que me dejaran terminar el año del efecto para comenzar a trabajar, no sé por qué me solicitan antes de tiempo.

El hombre suspiró, y otro más tomó su lugar en la conversación.

—Es cierto, sólo le quedan unos meses para finalizar, pero nosotros nos caracterizamos por la naturaleza perfeccionista de nuestro modo de proceder en cada área en la que nos involucramos. Como puede comprender, nosotros queremos saber, en su experiencia, qué tanta posibilidad existe de que su triunfo sea seguro. Sabemos que el comportamiento de su amante ha sido perfectamente adaptado a las necesidades de la hermandad, pero, ¿podrá garantizarnos que esto será suficiente para darnos tiempo y trabajar con la entidad o en su defecto, mantenerlo estable?

Era una pregunta muy compleja todavía de responder, Killua estaba todavía pasando por el cambio, los procesos de su cerebro estaban todavía asimilando el efecto de la carta, el albino todavía pasaría por situaciones diversas antes de poder tomar una decisión concreta, además, hacía falta tomar en cuenta la reacción que tendría cuando el efecto acabara. Debía sembrar más buenos recuerdos si es que quería tener un buen desenlace.

—Seremos completamente sinceros con usted, Magister Illumi —hablo una mujer, una señora de aspecto estricto, cuya voz imponía—. Si la misión falla, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Nimrod vuelva, él es mucho más de lo que podemos controlar. Debemos adelantarnos a las posibilidades, si las cosas van mal entonces tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Entonces deberá saber que si tocan un solo de sus cabellos se las verán seriamente conmigo.

—No fue intención de la señora Waddell el sonar amenazadora, su personalidad es muy fuerte, pero eso no le quita lo noble —se disculpó el más anciano del grupo, un hombre delgado y menudo, apenas abría los ojos de para mirar al nuevo miembro del concilio—. No dañaríamos a su amante, en realidad sólo intervendríamos para aplazar el efecto, quizá no del mismo modo de la carta, pero estudiaremos otras alternativas que sean mucho menos invasivas, pero seguras.

Quizá algo psicológico, algo que fortaleciera sus lazos, algún truco sencillo que en cooperación con la hermandad sirviera para mantener a Killua a su lado. Detestaba pensarlo pero tenían razón, Killua estaba atado a él de un modo que no podría alejarse sin tener consecuencias devastadoras. Pese a su esfuerzo por dejarlo en libertad y lograr que él auténticamente eligiera estar a su lado, no podía evitar la realidad, por más que intentara engañarse, tendría que usar esos recursos para forzar al muchacho a mantener la relación por un periodo muy largo si es que no conseguían deshacerse de Nimrod primero.

—Por el momento no puedo responder su pregunta, pero creo que en caso de ser necesario, seré yo mismo quien solicite la ayuda.

—¿Cómo va su relación?

—Todo va bien, él es feliz y yo lo soy, somos compatibles y esa es una ventaja. Aunque hay algunas cosas que debo consultar aprovechando que estoy aquí.

—¿Algo en que podamos ayudarle?, recuerde que esto es vital para nosotros.

—¿Está Galileo en la ciudad?

—Podemos llamarlo, ¿alguna urgencia en particular?

Ellos querían saber los pormenores de la relación, de algún modo tenían derecho a saberlo, pero él no quería compartir esos detalles íntimos. Prefería tratar con el hombre que en un principio le había instruido para tener confianza en iniciar la relación. Después de todo, él ya estaba enterado de lo primordial.

No respondió la pregunta, pero si conversó sobre los acuerdos familiares, con la intención de buscar una alternativa conveniente para que contuvieran a su padre en caso de que se enterase de la verdad. Temía que su secreto fuera revelado por Roboam. Este hombre era peligroso para sus intereses, y es que se trataba de un Asesino respetable y amigo de Silva, una persona que daría el todo por quedar bien con su aliado y hermano, no era un Iluminado, no podrían entrar en su mente y examinar todos sus planes, sólo podían vigilarlo y adivinar el momento en que los delatara, entonces podrían dar alerta y poner en marcha el plan para protegerlos.

En cuanto salió, marcó al albino, necesitaba escuchar su voz para tranquilizarse. El hecho de que Roboam estuviera detrás de las pistas de su madre era una mala señal, pero Killua no le respondió, estaba bastante ocupado con su trabajo, y tenía apagado el teléfono. Tuvo que esperar hasta que terminara para comunicarse con él. Aunque lo más probable es que el mismo niño le marcara y no se equivocó; la voz de Killua sonaba un poco alterada cuando le llamó, estaba nervioso por algún motivo.

—¿Cómo te fue?, ¿alguien te molestó?

—Hola Kil, no, nadie me molestó. En este lado, la hermandad protege nuestra relación, no creo que alguno vaya a sobrepasar la línea. ¿Estás bien?

No le respondió, evadió la pregunta. Miró a lo lejos, las luces de la ciudad brillaban hermosas mientras se elevaba en el dirigible rumbo a su casa; agradecía que la hermandad no fuera detrás de su amado, y no le dieran dolores de cabeza como los Asesinos, pero por más que se esforzaba la constante por perder el interés de Illumi estaba ahí atrapando su atención. El morocho siempre estaba rodeado de gente importante, gente con la que se sentía que no podía competir y que tenían muchas más cosas interesantes que ofrecerle. Él sólo era un adolescente, todavía no era reconocido abiertamente como el heredero de los Zoldyck, sus habilidades estaban en desarrollo, no tenía estudios de nada, ni propiedades, nada, ante esas ideas sólo pensaba la mucha competencia que tenía a su alrededor.

—¿Fue mucha gente a la fiesta?

—No, sólo la élite.

Eso dolía, es decir, gente mucho más importante de lo normal. Ya hacía en su mente un montón de personas atractivas y brillantes que pudieran llamar su atención.

—Kil, ¿estás bien?, estás preocupándome.

—Lo siento, no, no tengo nada especial.

Lo había dicho con doble intención, desde su inconsciente, reflejando lo que sus sentimientos le decían todo el tiempo.

—Te extraño mucho —susurró, sabía que Killua necesitaba ahora más que nunca sus palabras, sí debía retorcer su orgullo para darle lo que quería, entonces lo haría.

Killua sintió como algo muy hermoso fluía por su cuerpo, la calma volvió por un instante.

—Quisiera que estuvieras aquí, estoy seguro que este lugar te gustaría mucho, ¿te gustaría venir?, es un lugar para aprendices.

—Sí, claro —si al morocho le hacía ilusión tenerlo en ese lugar entonces significaba que lo imaginaba estando a su lado en esos momentos. Se sonrió, quería creer que de verdad no habría algo o mejor dicho, alguien que los separara.

—Kil, ¿qué tienes? —no pudo evitar preguntar, el muchacho sonaba todo menos feliz.

—Illumi tú… —se contuvo, no podía decirle, no lo lograba, Illumi no tenía por qué sufrir a causa de su posesividad— ¿cuándo volverás?, yo ya voy en camino a casa.

—Mañana tengo que ir a otra reunión, saliendo, regresaré a casa.

—¿De qué es la reunión?

—Es mmm… —¿cómo ocultar sin mentir?, no quería hacerlo pero le era menester—, hablaré con uno de los que trabajaron en el sello del hombre de la Y, quieren ver mi progreso.

—¡Suena bien! —al menos le alegraba saber que esa gente desagradable mostraba un lado sensible por uno de sus miembros.

—Kil, ¿estás molesto conmigo?, ¿quieres hablar de algo?, llevas rato evadiendo mis preguntas, es un poco cruel, ¿no crees?

—No me siento del todo bien, no quiero preocuparte, sé que estaré bien, son sólo sentimientos.

—Yo también te extraño, pienso en ti, si por mí fuera, ya estaría en casa esperándote. Quisiera que no tuvieras miedo.

Se ruborizó, tenía razón Illumi siempre había sido fiel, no le había mostrado indicios de no quererle del mismo modo, al contrario, era un amor mutuo, profundo, del cual podía afirmar estar comprometido. Sólo que, en momentos, sentía que no tenía la formalidad suficiente para que su relación fuera tomada con toda la seriedad debida, en primer lugar, no tendría el reconocimiento de la sociedad, por más que lo amara, nadie más sabría que ese hombre tenía ya una relación estable y, por lo tanto, muchas situaciones desagradables podían derivarse. Illumi ya era mayor, tenía otras necesidades, eso se lo había dicho Leorio y ahora eso mismo le atormentaba.

—Illumi, no quiero que pienses mal, pero es que…

—No te preocupes, lo sé y lo entiendo, te mantendré informado de todo lo que ocurre aquí, puedes preguntarme todo lo que gustes, y si es necesario, te dejaré hablar con la gente con la que estoy para tu comodidad.

Illumi era excesivamente amable, eso lo sabía. Quería a toda costa, ganarse su amor, no importaba si dejaba a un lado todas sus necesidades personales, Killua era su prioridad, estaba desorientado por sus esos sentimientos implantados, necesitaba darle un motivo para atarlos a su razonamiento, demostrar que él valía cada una de esas emociones.

Permanecieron conversando hasta que el menor se quedó dormido en plena llamada, Illumi se relajó hasta ese momento, escuchar su respiración le infundía paz. Sentía verdadera pena por él, era quien se llevaba la peor parte, y siempre por su culpa o derivado de su culpa, quería darle un buen trato, una relación que pudiera presumir y disfrutar sin ningún remordimiento, era una meta muy complicada de lograr, pero no desistiría hasta ver que de verdad era fútil.

Killua llegó a la montaña, pasada la mañana, después de haber descansado lo necesario. Su padre lo envió a practicar con Kalluto. Ver un rostro amistoso le hizo sentirse mejor, le recordó lo mucho que extrañaba a Gon, deseaba verlo, tenía mucho que conversar con él, y no se daba tiempo para hacerlo desde que Illumi había transformado su vida, no podía culpar a su novio de su distanciamiento, puesto que él no mostraba interés en mantenerlo separado de nadie, él lo sabía, era su culpa por querer acaparar cada minuto de la existencia del morocho.

—¿Cómo van las cosas?, no he tenido tiempo de conversar con Illumi desde que regresamos a la casa, ¿él está bien?

Kalluto aprovechó para conversar con él durante su hora de descanso. Tenía la impresión de que Killua deseaba desahogarse de algo, constantemente veía en su mirada un poco de falta de concentración, miraba mucho a su móvil, como si esperara una llamada, cosa que era probable.

—Él está bien, está trabajando fuera.

—Eso lo sé, papá de seguro va a querer separarlos. Ya se rumorea en todas partes que pasas la noche en su cuarto.

—No me importa lo que digan. Puedo estar donde se me antoje —respondió con reproche.

—¡No te estoy regañando! —le fastidiaba que Killua tuviera esa actitud, como si él le hubiese agredido.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

Se miraron cómplices, habían estado al pendiente de sus alrededores, sutilmente alejándose de la vigilancia para hablar en privado.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con él?

—Bien… —se ruborizó en su mal intento por ocultar sus intensas emociones que tanto le acosaban.

—¿Estás seguro?, por la forma en que lo dices…

—¡Sí, sí! —alzó la voz y se recargó en un árbol.

Kalluto dio un paso a un lado y se colocó junto al albino, ambos tomaron asiento para hacerse compañía. El menor aprovechó el momento para sacar de entre la manga de su kimono un par de golosinas que compartió con su hermano. Y esperó a que se relajara, usualmente Killua se volvía más conversador cuando se sentía tranquilo.

—¿Me lo dirás?

—Él es bueno, Kalluto. No me trata mal, me complace en cada cosa que le pido y no tengo queja alguna de él.

—Pero…

—¿Has escuchado hablar de Tierra Sagrada?

Casi se atraganta y es echó a toser. Si Killua sabía de Tierra Sagrada y sacaba el tema a colación, sólo podía deberse a un motivo.

—Sí —contestó aclarándose la garganta—, sé de ella.

—¡¿Sabías todo, cierto?!, Kalluto, eres un libro abierto para mí —murmuró algo que el menor no pudo comprender del todo— ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?, Illumi es terriblemente popular ahí, no puedo soportarlo.

—¡Es la vida privada de mi hermano mayor!, mamá como siempre me cuenta todo.

—¿Sabes que te entregarán a alguien?

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso, de hecho he estado analizando mis posibilidades y, con ayuda de papá, podría lograr quedar con alguien con uno de sus amigos.

—¡No!, Kalluto, eso es enfermo, los tipos esos son unos enfermos, todos están detrás de Illumi todo el tiempo, estoy harto, no lo soporto.

—¿Todos?, me suena a que estas exagerando —lo miró acusador—, yo sé que hay varios interesados, pero no es una cifra que llegue a "todos".

No le hizo gracia su comentario, echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Mirando hacia las copas de los árboles y resopló.

—No, pero se acerca. Fui con él a la isla, y fue insoportable, uno tras otro lo seguían querían su atención, y él se portaba políticamente correcto, no les seguía el juego, pero aun así… —no podía decirlo, le costaba trabajo admitir que no se sentía a la altura de las necesidades de su hermano, era vergonzoso.

—Pero él tiene ese deseo por ti, no puede cambiarlo por más que diga que sí, que puede controlarlo. No te dejaría tan fácilmente.

Fue su explicación lógica, la más sencilla, pero no era suficiente para él.

—No sé exactamente en qué consiste su deseo. Se supone que me quiere, y sin embargo… a veces es tan estable, yo no puedo controlarme tanto como lo hace él —miró a un lado, hacía la oscuridad de los árboles que se agrupaban a lo lejos—. Estoy como tonto haciendo cosas ridículas por él, mientras que él… no lo sé, quizá si no tuviera el ente, yo no sería tan relevante.

Se terminó por dejar llevar, necesitaba decirlo, no era algo tan simple de controlar. Más contando con que su mente estaba afectada por la carta. Kalluto lo miraba, atónito ante esas palabras. Killua no podía estar dudando de los sentimientos de Illumi por él, era imposible, Illumi no podía controlarse, no podría librarse de ese sentimiento, Killua sí, y que estuviera hablando de ese modo le pareció una muy mala señal.

—Estás alucinando, Illumi vive para ti.

Killua se giró hacia su hermano, con su expresión tímida, diciendo a gritos que era justo lo que necesitaba oír, que él era la adoración exclusiva de ese extraño y silencioso hombre que a duras penas se veía afectado por las emociones. Aunque no se le pasó por la mente que quizá Illumi actuaba como un adulto moderado, que sólo quería ser responsable delante del amor de su vida.

 _ **Killua me hace reír con toda mi alma. Tienen que esperar a que comience el verdadero drama de Killua, esto no es nada *risa diabólica***_

 _ **.'.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_¿Saben que estoy haciendo una competencia de historias? Pueden pasar a la fanpage de loveover si es que les interesa_**

 ** _HADOS_**

 ** _26_**

 ** _.'._**

Illumi entró a la gran biblioteca con el pensamiento firme de estudiar más a fondo los efectos de la carta y las características de una persona nacida bajo el signo de Cáncer; averiguar si el desprecio que sentía por su madre era un factor negativo por el que debía preocuparse. Estuvo leyendo por una hora continua, revisando hoja tras hoja, intentando recopilar los puntos más valiosos; había demasiada información complicada para digerir, y en medio de sus nervios escuchó las pisadas apresuradas de Galileo.

—Lamento mi tardanza, apenas se me notificó de su presencia —vio la cantidad de libros y por sus títulos pudo intuir la preocupación del muchacho—. ¿Algún efecto inesperado?

—Eso intento averiguar…

—¿Qué es?

—Killua odia a mamá —contestó sin pensarlo mucho, tenía la mirada fija en la lectura, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirar al recién llegado.

—Ah, pero eso puede tener una explicación sencilla —contestó con calma, tomando asiento junto a él—, puede no tratarse de un efecto de la carta, sino de Killua siendo Killua.

La mirada confundida del morocho le hizo comprender que no era tan obvio.

—Killua sigue siendo él mismo, aun con el efecto provocando un montón de cambios en su cuerpo—explicó, esta vez se ganó la atención del Magister, el cual suspendió la lectura, interesado esta vez en su explicación—. No es como si se le hubiera privado de su personalidad. Él está ahí y seguirá como siempre.

Tenía lógica, su hermano se había enamorado de él basado en ideas personales e impresiones que habían aparecido desde el pasado, y había encontrado una justificación razonable y no mágica. Aunque pensar en esto le hacía creer en algo más.

—Pero eso… eso no implicaría que sus percepciones sobre mí…

—Está enamorado, por tanto sus percepciones cambiaron. Quiero decir, las suyas, como Killua, a esas me refiero; él ya te ve de otro modo y eso ya no va a cambiar.

Eso era nuevo, al inicio él había creído que Killua se vería forzado a amarle por cuestiones de la carta, había comprendido eso bastante bien, pero no se había detenido a pensar en lo que pasaría con su hermano una vez que el efecto comenzara; creía que con sólo sembrar buenos recuerdos de su relación sería más que suficiente para que al final el albino no se sintiera avergonzado de sus experiencias juntos y valorara aunque fuera un poco lo que él tenía para darle.

—¿Estás diciendo que él…?

—¿Está auténticamente enamorado de ti?, sí, así es. Empezó como algo ficticio pero a estas alturas el efecto debió haber evolucionado para que su verdadero yo lo adoptara como propio. La carta hará que incrementen las sensaciones: más amor, más celos, más posesividad, más atención, más y más, y no podrás negarte a sus deseos.

Escuchó la alarmante declaración de Galileo, pero por más extraño que fuera, lo encontró reconfortante. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz en su relación, más estable.

—Deberías aprovechar para mostrarte tal cual eres, Killua debería enamorarse de tu verdadero yo; a menos que me digas que es demasiado malo para mostrarse a público sensible.

No sabría cómo ocultar su verdadera personalidad, no era como si tuviera opción para disimular sus defectos a voluntad.

—Dices que todavía se volverá más celoso y posesivo.

—Sí, especialmente a estas alturas, no me sorprendería si te pidiera que ya no te comuniques con alguien fuera de sus designios.

—Pero dices que es él.

—Él adoptando la carta.

—Pero él a final de cuentas.

Galileo pensó las cosas en silencio, debía dar una respuesta más clara o sino confundiría al Gran Maestro.

—Imagina que aparece un pensamiento en tu mente, uno que no tiene sentido para ti, pero que te ves forzado a aceptar como si fuera tuyo; lo normal que ocurriría es que abrazarías la idea adaptándola a tu personalidad y creencias, y de ese modo la invasión sería menos conflictiva y más fácil de aceptar. A eso me refiero, es él, adoptando la carta.

El simple hecho de que fuera Killua mismo le emocionaba en sobremanera. Su oportunidad de estar junto a él por un tiempo más largo incrementaba y entonces se animaba a hacer las cosas bien. Al fin comprendió que el odio de Killua hacia su madre era algo totalmente esperado y aceptable. El albino era un chico defensor de las causas justas y Kikyo había herido a la familia desde sus raíces, así que era válido que la viera como un enemigo. Al fin respiró tranquilo.

—¿Está actuando por demás posesivo?

La pregunta le hizo salir de sus meditaciones.

—Creo que es lo normal, me dejaron muy en claro que Killua no podría controlar sus impulsos cuando se tratara de mí.

—Sí, pero no debe herirte, si comienza a herirte con su posesividad y celos entonces las cosas van por mal camino y terminarán por completo.

—¿Herirme?

—Sí, cruzar barreras como: prohibirte tener amistades, salir de casa, inculparte de alguna infidelidad, exceso de desconfianza, todo lo que no te permita ser tú mismo y que te obligue a ser un patrón que él busca… Si eso ocurre da la causa por perdida, porque será señal de que él ya interpretó mal algo que difícilmente verá de otro modo.

Tragó saliva, el asunto de los asesinos detrás de él vino a su mente, las escenas de celos vividas en la isla seguidas de su pequeña insistencia por tenerlo en contacto constante aun si no era necesario. Miró a la distancia.

—Si eso está empezando a suceder, todavía estás a tiempo para contrarrestarlo. Killua se siente así porque te ama y no puede controlarse. Ayúdalo a guiar esas emociones negativas.

«Guiarlo», ése era el problema. Él jamás había aprendido a entender esas complejidades. Cuando era más joven y sufría de celos, solía actuar de forma oculta, justificando sus acciones para así controlar todo lo que rodeaba a su niño. En cambio Killua era abierto con sus emociones, era su karma, le decía exactamente lo que le molestaba sin escatimar si sus palabras y acciones eran hirientes, sólo quería su atención inmediata seguido de un castigo ejemplar que aliviara su ira.

Conversó con Galileo hasta el anochecer. Cuando quedó satisfecho con toda su estrategia planificada para ayudar al albino a sanar sus emociones y comprender sus necesidades, después de todo, Nimrod le había dejado una pauta positiva para a expresar con sinceridad su amor. Estaba de nuevo listo para afrontar lo que fuera, mejor que nunca porque ya comprendía que en realidad no estaba tratando con una personalidad creada por magia, sino con el verdadero Killua que le aguardaba con ansias. Había recibido varios mensajes suyos, y se había tardado en responderle, aunque por consejo de Galileo se apresuró a contestarle, no deseaba infundirle dudas.

999

Kalluto le había ayudado a sentirse mejor, le recordó todo el esfuerzo que el morocho hacía día con día por él, y sintió un amor tan grande que no pudo sacar de su mente la idea de hablar con su amado. En cuanto recordó el valor con el que había enfrentado a su abuelo; su paciencia por estar con él demostrándole que no tomaría ventaja de su condición; lo cuidadoso que era en cada aspecto y las palabras tan hermosas que le habían inspirado a confiar en él. Simplemente no podía esperar a verlo.

—¿Kil?

Illumi le llamó. Al salir del edificio, su padre le había ordenado salir a hacer un último trabajo de emergencia antes de volver a casa, eso significaba que pasaría el resto de la semana lejos. Estaba estresado por darle la noticia, Killua podía tomarlo verdaderamente mal y eso le preocupaba en sobremanera.

—Illumi, ¿estás bien?

La voz del niño sonaba tranquila, estaba en su cuarto y era de madrugada, posiblemente estaba ya por dormir.

—Sí, estoy acomodando mi ropa, voy a dormir en un rato más. No me has respondido.

—Estoy bien…

Hasta ahí sonó tranquilo, porque era evidente que algo no estaba del todo bien. La tristeza en su voz encendió todas las señales de alerta. Se sentó sobre la cama y esperó en silencio a que continuara.

—Papá me dijo que estarás fuera más tiempo.

Al menos le había ahorrado el esfuerzo de darle la mala nueva.

—Estaré en este lugar otro día más, y por la noche partiré a trabajar, pero después…

—No digas que volverás porque no resistiré si me dicen que estarás más tiempo fuera. Kalluto me dijo que el rumor de que duermo todas las noches contigo se está expandiendo, tengo miedo que sea por eso que papá no me deja estar contigo.

Suspiró intranquilo el morocho, luego se desató los pantalones para comenzar a cambiarse, necesitaba estar muy cómodo para poder conciliar el sueño, los asuntos de Killua le estresaban de verdad.

—Quizá deberíamos considerar dormir separados de vez en cuando.

—No quiero. De hecho… de hecho vine a dormir a tu cuarto —por supuesto que iría a su pieza sin avisarle, no le había dado las llaves sin motivo alguno— prefiero que crean que vengo porque me gusta este cuarto. Además sí me gusta, tienes muchos libros.

—Te llevaré más, ¿de cuáles te gustan?

—Quiero que vengas ya…

Su voz sonaba ansiosa y suave, había bastante silencio en casa y no quería que estuvieran escuchando su conversación.

—Oh… —sintió una pena terrible, él estaba sufriendo, probablemente le extrañaba más de lo normal—, Kil, pronto estaremos juntos… me duele escucharte así, ¿qué puedo hacer para alegrarte un poco?

Fue el turno de Killua de entristecerse por su amante. Debía reconocer que sus emociones influenciaban en él, y actuar como un niño débil incapaz de mantenerse estable lejos de él sólo provocaban que Illumi se preocupara de más.

—Mmm… descuida —negó, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar más animado— yo sé que no es tu culpa y que…

—¿Quieres dormir así conmigo?, puedo conversar contigo hasta que puedas descansar.

Illumi no fue consciente de lo feliz que había hecho al albino con esas palabras, tanto que sonrió de un lado a otro. Escuchó a su pequeño amante mientras este se subía a su cama, y se hacía ovillo entre las cobijas, estaba tan relajado que no podría permanecer despierto por mucho. Illumi procedió a contarle sobre unas historias de los dioses sumerios, arrullando con su voz pausada al pequeño albino que de vez en cuando bostezaba. Escuchar al morocho le hacía demasiado bien para su salud, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido.

Fue la única manera en que Killua pudo mantenerse tranquilo por el resto de los días en que permanecieron separados. Después de que se hiciera cargo de sus pendientes y regresó al fin a la casa. Era de madrugada cuando llegó y Killua ya estaba dormido, lo vio entre las sombras del cuarto, esa pequeña figura tan agradable que tanto le enloquecía. Escuchar su respiración pausada, ver su rostro tranquilo, iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana le dieron deseos de jugarle una travesura. Se posó sobre él con mucho cuidado, prestando especial atención para que no lo fuera a descubrir tan rápido, Killua tenía instintos muy finos y corría un riesgo muy alto de ser atacado con extrema violencia. No le dio importancia, sólo quería robarle un beso. Se aseguro de poder atrapar sus muñecas y en cuanto estuvo listo, lo hizo, lo presionó contra la cama, al mismo tiempo que le robaba un profundo beso; Killua reaccionó, pero apenas abrió los ojos, supo que no era otro más que Illumi y bajó la guardia de continuó presionando y besándolo con devoción, parecía que duraría una eternidad alimentándose de su boca.

—Dijiste que llegarías en la noche…

—Es de noche.

—De madrugada… te tardaste mucho —reclamó en susurro.

—Lo siento.

Se acomodó a su lado para verlo mejor. Killua todavía seguía adormilado y luchaba por despertar por completo.

—Vamos a dormir, fue un viaje muy pesado.

—Pero…

No, no quería dormir, apenas lo volvía a ver, era de noche, estaban a solas y no sabía qué le depararía durante el día. Quería estar con él, al menos una hora de estar entre sus brazos, besarlo más, y sobre todo, mostrar su imperante necesidad de hacer el amor.

—Mañana hablamos con calma.

—Ni siquiera sé si estaremos juntos todo el día. No quiero esperar.

—Kil… —no quería decirle que lucía agotado porque podría tomarlo como una ofensa, no era algo que se decía de asesino a asesino— debo dormir, papá puede ser agotador, seguro querrá hacer una aburrida reunión.

Pero Killua no le hizo caso, se arrimó sobre él, coqueteándole con sus caderas, besando su cuello y deslizando una mano por debajo de su camisa.

—Oh… entonces deberías relajarte un poco.

Era un hombre extremadamente débil cuando se trataba de Killua. No podía decirle que no a nada, menos cuando sentía su mano traviesa juguetear con su cuerpo. Respiró profundo y se dejó tocar cuanto quiso el albino.

—No es justo —protestó— tú me controlas tan fácil, ¿qué quieres que haga ahora?, soy todo tuyo.

La respuesta fue evidente, cuando el menor metió su mano entre su pantalón, estimulándole. Cerró los ojos y permitió que Killua descubriera su cuerpo. Era demasiado hermoso, no podía creer que de verdad ese muchacho estuviera interesado en él de ese modo, fascinado con él, explorando su piel, deseoso de desatar su deseo. El máximo placer era el saber que era motivo de excitación para la persona que más amaba.

Siguiendo el juego y deseos del menor, se dio la vuelta para besarlo con intensidad. Devorando sus labios, impaciente por tocarle y hacerle estremecer. Sólo que, a diferencia del albino, él prefería hacer las cosas con mayor paciencia, examinar su estado y decidir qué le provocaría más. Killua era demasiado pasional en esos momentos, no le importaban los detalles incómodos, para él era el aquí, el ahora y la necesidad de entregarse sin reparo alguno. Era fuego incontrolable que le hacía olvidar cualquier plan, no le daba tiempo de pensar. No entendía cómo pero esto le excitaba en sobremanera, cuando no podía decidir sino dejarse llevar, era el más grande placer experimentado y todo cortesía de ese chiquillo que conocía ya todos sus puntos débiles. En cuanto le dejó libre y agotado como nunca antes, escuchó como de sus labios escapaba una palabra en un suspiro, misma que no pensó que escucharía hasta pasado mucho tiempo.

—Te quiero.

Pero no se lo había dicho directamente, había sido dicho con la intención de mantenerlo en secreto. Había sido un accidente, en medio de un arranque de sinceridad. No quiso avergonzarlo diciéndole que le había escuchado y que agradecía y correspondía sus sentimientos y prefirió mantenerse en silencio, acariciando su espalda, abrazándolo para mantenerse tibios el resto de la noche. Al menos reconocía en él que estaba cada día más listo para dar un paso adelante en su relación, guardaba la esperanza de que un día pudieran expresar su relación abiertamente, sin avergonzarse ni tener que esconderse. Aunque para esto hacía falta más voluntad por parte del albino.

—Papá me dijo que hoy vamos a ir a conocer los verdaderos negocios de la familia —le confesó por la mañana, justo antes de que salieran del cuarto a desayunar— se refiere a los Iluminados, ¿cierto?

No pudo más que preocuparse, se trataba de su adoración rodeado de esos fieros magos que no tenían intención de actuar con decencia ante su más preciado tesoro. Se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia la pared frente a él mientras que el albino continuaba recostado boca abajo.

—¿Tú quieres eso? —volteó a verlo, quería observar su reacción mientras contestaba—, si no quieres ir es totalmente válido.

—Sí quiero, es cierto que me siento nervioso, volver a encontrarme con ellos después de… de lo ocurrido, no sé qué va a pasar, cómo me voy a sentir.

—No te preocupes, lo más seguro es que veas a personas más dedicadas a algo administrativo, menos agresivos de los que has conocido hasta ahora.

—Pero igual —se aclaró la garganta, era algo incómodo confesarse— no quiero ir sin ti.

Y para su mala suerte Silva no se los permitió.

—Es una reunión especial para Killua, todo lo que va a pasar ahí es asunto exclusivo del heredero, y en segundo lugar, el hijo de Rob vendrá hoy a hablar contigo, quiero que estés en casa.

Todo había salido mal y ni siquiera podrían estar juntos durante la reunión con Roboam. Killua ahora no sólo estaba asustado por tratar con los Iluminados, también los celos lo comenzaron a abordar. Compartir el tiempo de Illumi con un chiquillo desconocido cuya intención «también desconocida» no le brindaba la confianza para dejar las cosas como estaban. Sintió que el piso se movía y no tenía de donde sostenerse. Illumi le sonrió con nerviosismo y el menor miró al suelo con su ira mal disimulada.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Silva ante la obvia reacción de ambos.

Hubo silencio, Illumi estaba cuidando de no decir algo que lo comprometiera, pero Killua estaba tan molesto que no escuchó la pregunta de su padre. Se dio la vuelta y salió hecho una furia, Illumi se disculpó y salió tras él, preocupado porque esto pudiera repercutir seriamente en su relación.

Killua iba apretando la mandíbula, sosteniendo su mano derecha con su izquierda con fuerza intentando contener sus impulsos violentos. Illumi lo alcanzó a mitad de pasillo, poco antes de que pudiera refugiarse en su recamara.

—Kil, Kil… te fuiste y dejaste a papá hablando solo.

—¡Saldrás con ese idiota! —dio un manotazo, mirándolo con amenaza.

—¿Qué? —casi se le va el aliento ante tal acusación— Kil, ¿estás alucinando?, no saldré con nadie, y todavía no lo conocemos, puede que sea una entrevista sin ninguna trascendencia y ya te estás imaginando lo peor de mí…

Ver a Illumi bajar la mirada con su expresión ligeramente culpable fue el acabose para el albino. Sintió que algo se rompía en su interior y fue capaz de comprender el error que había cometido.

—No —se apresuró a tomar su mano y acercarlo a él— no me imagino lo peor de ti, no digas eso.

Nunca se había imaginado que un día le diría algo tan hiriente como para provocar que el morocho se quedara en silencio con la mirada perdida entre pensamientos. Tuvo la urgencia de cambiar el problema, darle un giro positivo y hacerle comprender sus miedos.

—No soporto la idea de que te coqueteen. No me gusta.

—No es como si yo fuera por la vida pidiendo atención.

—Pero eres demasiado correcto —se quejó—. A veces quisiera que sólo los trataras mal.

—¿Eso quieres?, puedo hacerlo si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—No, no quiero que actúes de acuerdo a mis órdenes, quiero que seas libre —no podía sentirse más culpable, era imposible, pero tampoco quería que las cosas continuaran así, entonces se percató que no sabía bien lo que quería, tuvo que permanecer en silencio deseando con todo su corazón que Illumi sí supiera y tuviera piedad de él.

—Haré esto: marcaré más mi distancia entre ellos y yo. No quiero que por culpa de un malentendido tú te sientas mal. Eres lo más importante para mí.

Quiso besarle para cerrar el trato, pero estando a mitad de pasillo no podían hacer mucho. Se miraron a los ojos, y Killua no pudo más, lo arrastró a su habitación y cerró la puerta para besarlo apropiadamente.

Por la tarde se despidieron, no sin antes acordar que Illumi terminaría la reunión con el hijo de Roboam y desobedecería las órdenes de su padre, para ir a hacerle compañía a Killua. Para Illumi era prioritaria la seguridad de su amante, un castigo podría ser fácilmente superado, pero que lastimaran a su niño, jamás lo perdonaría.

Killua llegó a la infame cueva —donde Illumi había recibido la noticia de su posesión— durante la misma tarde junto a su padre, que en todo el camino no había pronunciado palabra alguna. De detrás de la cascada, en hilera, se colocaron seis hombres que los recibieron; los sujetos parecían sacados de un cuento increíble, sus vestimentas y maquillaje, le hacían recordar a cierto mago que más bien parecía un payaso. Cada uno disfrazado como para representar un planeta, y su vocabulario también era extravagante.

—Pasen, bienaventurados. He aquí los que los aguardan.

—Largo de aquí, bufones idiotas —saludó Silva, girando los ojos con fastidio. Le avergonzaba que su hijo tuviera que ver la peor parte de los Iluminados, los que se tomaban los ritos con una estricta devoción que no daba paso a la realidad de la dimensión en que vivían.

—¡Ay Silva, siempre arruinando a mis niños!, eres un aguafiestas, con lo mucho que me ha costado entrenarlos —la voz burlona de un anciano sobresalió de detrás de los hombres. Se trataba de Geppetto quien llegaba para recibir a sus invitados—. Vayan, vayan niños, dejen que papá se haga cargo.

Los seis hicieron reverencias mientras se retiraban uno a uno, coordinados como si de una danza se tratase.

—Deja de vivir en tus fantasías Geppetto, o al menos no las traigas aquí, es vergonzoso.

—¡¿Es ése tu hijo?! —señaló con sorpresa, posando su mirada en el albino que apenas comprendió que se refería a él.

—Quita tus ojos de él o no volverás a verlo jamás.

Pero Silva era un hombre inteligente, sabía perfectamente los gustos que el anciano se cargaba. Killua todavía estaba en una edad de su agrado. Geppetto no atendió a la advertencia, recorrió de punta a punta a Killua, relamiéndose los labios con supremo agrado.

—No me digas que es tu heredero, es un desperdicio. ¡Podría ser un sacerdote! yo personalmente me encargaría de todo su entrenamiento y situarlo rápidamente en una posición que los beneficie.

—No —contestó con agresividad.

El albino se giró a ver a su padre, en realidad la propuesta no sonaba mal, incluso creyó que desde una posición importante podría apoyar a Illumi en su trabajo. Guardó el dato en su mente, por si en un futuro se proponía continuar con ese punto, siempre y cuando le fuera conveniente.

—¿No tienes otro…?

—No. Y cierra la puta boca de una vez, o a la siguiente tontería que digas te responderé de modo en que no la vuelvas a hablar jamás.

Giró los ojos con desprecio, Silva le había robado la inspiración y se dio la vuelta para continuar con su camino.

—Ya, ya… entren. Hablemos de cosas serias.

En cuanto dieron el salto al interior de la cueva, Killua quedó impresionado de la terrible oscuridad que les aguardaba al otro lado. Un pasillo tenebroso del que quiso huir, se tuvo que controlar y seguir a los adultos, tomando la mano de su padre, el cual lo apretó para advertirle que no se separara de él ni de broma. Cerró los ojos, de todos modos daba igual, no veía nada; imaginó las ocasiones en que Illumi cruzó esa ruta, las veces que estuvo ahí, se preguntó si sintió miedo, con quién fue, qué hizo ahí. Abrió los ojos apenas sintió un cambio de iluminación.

Una mesa alargada con lámparas, velas y adornos tétricos que no le ayudaron a perder el miedo. Pero su camino no acabó ahí, todavía anduvo hasta el final de la sala, donde se encontró con otro pasillo oscuro, aunque más corto, que lo llevó a un sitio similar a una corte. Había público presente, un estrado y unas personas sentadas en lugares más altos. Todo de madera, con la misma decoración que el otro cuarto, y al centro había una columna que contenía al centro una calavera con la boca abierta que parecía mirarle fijamente si es que tuviera ojos.

—Bienvenidos —saludó otro hombre, de cabellos blancos.

Geppetto se separó de ellos para tomar uno de los lugares altos.

—Buenas noches, Galileo —saludó Silva— ¿Y el Barón?

Killua sintió escalofríos, sin embargo, disimuló a la perfección su sorpresa. Prestando atención a cualquier cosa que tuviera al frente.

—Por motivos de seguridad no puede estar presente, su representante está aquí.

—Ah… como sea.

—Pasa, Killua Zoldyck, toma asiento —le señaló Galileo.

El hombre no podía dejar de verlo, no por los mismos motivos que Geppetto, sino que le intrigaba lo que Illumi había visto en él. El albino se veía delicado, pequeño y de buen corazón, no podía estimar en su mirada si era inteligente o no, mucho menos si poseía algún talento. Sólo sabía que dentro de poco sería un novicio más.

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó, la gente a su alrededor se quedó en silencio.

Silva tomó un lugar entre el público. No necesitaba decirle nada, confiaba en que Killua sabría cómo responder sin su ayuda o instrucción.

El menor negó con la cabeza, y permaneció en silencio, sintiéndose incómodo ante tantas miradas curiosas.

—Eres el nuevo asesino de élite que trabajará para nosotros. Elaborarás estrategias para los resultados que te pidamos, obviamente, con referencia a tu posición; te encargarás de labores de limpieza y control, ¿estamos claros?

—S-sí —buscó a su padre, pero no le halló entre tan poca iluminación y rostros irreconocibles, cubiertos con túnicas y adornos estrafalarios. Le preocupaba comprometerse con algo que no fuera a hacer.

—Ahora revisaremos el trabajo que tus padres han hecho contigo para saber si ya eres apto para tú iniciación.

Silva se sintió orgulloso por su trabajo, no tenía duda de que aprobaría. Killua era maravilloso y excedía sus expectativas. Era el momento que tanto había esperado, el motivo por el que le había dejado ir a conocer el mundo, vivir sus propias experiencias, recibir un trato especial. Killua estaba listo para ser parte de los Iluminados.

.'.

Illumi cruzó la puerta hacia la habitación que le habían arreglado los mayordomos, ahí se encontraban Roboam y su heredero, Icabod. El muchacho era de piel pálida, parecía tener una condición física deficiente para su trabajo como asesino, pero sólo era una fachada creada para confundir; grandes ojeras moradas surcaban sus ojos, cabello negro largo que solía recoger en una coleta alta, ojos verdes y de impecables modales. Icabod estaba sentado, mientras que Roboam daba vueltas de un lado a otro por el cuarto, en cuanto se encontró con Illumi se detuvo y se recargó junto a una ventana, esperando a que empezara.

—¿Están listos?

—Icabod —habló el padre del muchacho—, él es Illumi Zoldyck, no es el heredero, pero es un miembro de alto grado en los Iluminados.

El muchacho lo miró de pies a cabeza, y asintió.

—Mucho gusto, Gran Maestro.

Estaba bien entrenado, reconocía títulos para usar en caso de ser necesario. Se notaba en sus manos varias cicatrices que delataban entrenamiento a base de tortura para forzarlo a aprender.

—Icabod ha sido enseñado en política, administración, economía y habla latín —avisó Roboam— el latín es una lengua a la que tenemos que enfrentarnos cuando estamos en las reuniones, tenemos que fingir que no sabemos el idioma o si no…

—Entiendo —le detuvo, no quería demorar demasiado en la charla—. Hablaré con el muchacho y te daré mis observaciones.

Ni siquiera deseaba tomar asiento, pero lo hizo para que Roboam se relajara, él lucía más nervioso que su propio hijo.

—No entiendo —expresó Icabod—. Es un poco confuso…, en la hermandad de Asesinos eres de categoría inferior a la mía; en cambio, en los Iluminados eres un grado superior; yo no soy un Iluminado, ¿cómo se supone que debo dirigirme a ti?

—Buena pregunta, aunque pertenezco a ambas hermandades, soy más un Iluminado que un Asesino, tengo más deberes dentro de los Iluminados y por tanto debería ser tratado más como uno de ellos.

—Icabod —le habló su padre—, trátalo con respeto, es la persona más indicada para tratar estos temas.

El muchacho guardó la compostura otra vez. Parecía un muchacho bastante emocional, su mano derecha mostraba un ligero —apenas perceptible— temblor que hacía evidente su ansiedad por conocer y comprender al personaje que estaba frente a él, como si un sentimiento poderoso le fuese a dominar en cualquier momento, pero se resistía.

—¿Alguna otra duda que tengas antes de empezar?

El muchacho miró a su padre, esperando su consentimiento, y luego continuó.

—¿Es cierto que los Zoldyck son todos Iluminados? —aunque estaba nervioso no podía evitar ser demasiado directo con sus preguntas, su curiosidad era más grande que su temor por no llenar las expectativas de su examinador.

—Los herederos pertenecen a una categoría especial con respecto a su cargo, y yo estoy en otros asuntos. Así que no, no todos los Zoldyck lo son, pero lo podrían ser, tenemos esa facilidad.

—¿El nuevo heredero lo es?

—Killua fue a iniciarse, precisamente hoy —contestó Roboam— es la información que tenemos.

Illumi sintió un dolor en el pecho. Se quedó paralizado por un par de segundos hasta que recuperó la compostura. Killua estaba en manos de un montón de hombres horribles y de sólo pensarlo deseaba abandonar a Roboam y correr tras él.

—Comencemos de una vez, tengo trabajo que atender —su urgencia era cada vez peor, y se lamentó haberse sentado, necesitaría presionarlos de otros modos para invitarlos a irse antes de tiempo.

.'.

Jamás se imaginó la magnitud de preguntas que recibiría, y tampoco creyó que él tendría la capacidad de responder con tal precisión, era como si hubiese nacido precisamente para este momento de su vida, y probablemente así lo era. Ya no tenía duda de que cada cosa que había experimentado a lo largo de su infancia había sido con un propósito oscuro que ahora cobraba sentido, más allá del entrenamiento asesino, el desarrollo de su mente había sido demasiado diferente para una persona común.

Killua, frente a esos hombres y mujeres de apariencias extravagantes, demostró ser deslumbrante. Preguntas sobre su trayecto como asesino, las cuales no parecían hechas con la intención de saber sobre sus habilidades, sino de su estabilidad mental; preguntas para demostrar su capacidad de liderazgo, de comprensión de ideas; examinando su inteligencia, entre otras cosas. Lo que más les impresionó, no sólo fue su forma de mantener la situación y su compostura bajo control, también era ilustre. El más inteligente Asesino que hubiesen conocido, se notaban vestigios de Nimrod en su manera de expresarse, citando algunos filósofos de la colección de su hermano mayor. Illumi no se cansaba de enseñarle así tuviese que invertir más tiempo en él que en sus asuntos personales, hacía todo lo posible por hacerle salir del vacío mundo de los Asesinos, de la oscuridad sin camino.

De inmediato se corrió la voz, Killua estaba recibiendo educación fuera de los estándares de los Asesinos, un tabú roto frente a sus ojos y no podían pelear. Silva estaba impresionado, sabía que el trabajo de Killua hablaría por él, por su participación en las hormigas-quimera, confiaba en que Killua hubiese aprendido ahí a ver a la humanidad como en realidad era; la importancia de mantener un balance aun si tuviesen que pisotearse algunos intereses o mantener en condiciones precarias a otros tantos. Era por un bien común. Para su sorpresa Killua había hecho alegatos llenos de creatividad, se había respaldado en textos que él no conocía y, junto a una serie de acciones que le convencieron que su hijo había cruzado la línea de lo extraordinario. Contra toda reacción que pudiese tener, se asustó. Estaba orgulloso del conocimiento tan admirable de su hijo, pero tuvo un temor oculto, una preocupación natural derivada de su actividad como Asesino y miembro de los Iluminados. La familia Zoldyck era miembro de un rango inferior dentro de los Iluminados, o eso se suponía hasta que Illumi rompió la regla, ese punto ya lo había aceptado; que de sus hijos, el mayor representaría una zona a la que no podría alcanzar; pero Killua, se suponía que él era de su misma categoría, que no podría aspirar a una posición superior, por ende, era natural que se preguntara si esto lo verían con malos ojos, si lo tomarían como una muestra de rebeldía. Por muchas razones sus hijos no recibían educación como el resto, no estaban preparados para pensar, a excepción del oficio familiar.

No obstante, los presentes sabían que debían mantener la verdad oculta, no permitir que Silva se enterara de lo que ocurría con sus hijos. Veían con agrado que el novicio —pareja de un juez nombrado por el único— estuviera recibiendo la educación adecuada. Incluso se decían entre las filas sobre la posibilidad de colocarle maestros que lo guiaran y enorgulleciera a la organización. Porque un Gran Maestro, Juez y Rey no podía estar con cualquier persona.

—Gran trabajo Silva —le dijo un hombre desde el estrado, quien había finalizado la sesión de preguntas—. Excelente trabajo, Killua, has hecho una magnífica presentación.

Killua los miró con desconfianza, buscando a su padre otra vez, y encontrándole en esta ocasión. Esperó ver en él alguna instrucción, algo que aclarara el panorama, pero no fue hasta que el hombre en el estrado volvió a hablar que entendió la situación.

—Procedamos con la iniciación.

La gente comenzó a ponerse de pie, hablando emocionados entre ellos. Su padre se acercó a él, colocando una mano en su hombro como para reconfortarlo, pero él ya estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

—¿Papá?, ¿qué va a ocurrir?

—Vendrán a darte indicaciones, no te preocupes. Yo debo salir, esta parte la tienes que hacer por tu cuenta.

Lo miró a los ojos, indicándole que hablaba muy en serio, y se dio la vuelta. Killua se quedó a medio camino, con la tentación de perseguir a su padre, pero entonces fue abordado por un grupo de jóvenes con largas túnicas, los mismos que le habían recibido al llegar a la cueva. Tomó su celular y con manos temblorosas, a toda prisa escribió.

«Ven por mí».

.'.

El único problema que veía en Icabod, era su excesiva autoconfianza. El chico era bien entendido en su trabajo, conocía los nombres de los rangos de los Iluminados, lo cual no era común; sabía de política, filosofía y arte, lo suficiente como para mantener el hilo en una conversación, además su latín era bastante bueno, considerando que no lo usaba a diario y no tenía mucha práctica. Tras esa fachada delicada, se escondía un niño creído, consciente de haber superado las barreras de los Asesinos, incluso daba la apariencia de sentirse superior a Illumi, como si no pudiera comprender que el morocho no era precisamente un asesino de la hermandad, sino un juez de una agrupación más importante.

—Está bien, Roboam, creo que esto es todo.

Si se había demorado era precisamente por causa del muchacho, que daba grandes rodeos para responder a sus preguntas. Aunque había hecho lo posible por centrarse en su papel, su mente estaba constantemente yendo a donde estaba Killua y su situación, al menos estaba seguro de que el muchacho sólo requería aprender a disimular su confianza para tener la situación bajo control.

—¿Seguro?, si te hace falta otra visita por favor, házmelo saber.

—Seguro, más tarde te contactaré para darte mis observaciones.

—¡Esperen! —interrumpió Icabod, el muchacho se levantó de su asiento y se interpuso en el camino de su padre—, papá… ¿Illumi es… es miembro de los Asesinos, cierto?

—Sí, no es un miembro directo, pero sí lo es.

—Pero es hijo de Silva, ¿no es así?

—Sí —Roboam no entendía por qué su hijo de pronto mostraba una reacción tan violenta. Siendo que él lo había educado a ser una persona neutral, no tomar excesos de confianza era parte de sus enseñanzas. Debía estar bastante desesperado como para salir de los límites de su vida diaria.

Icabod se dio la vuelta, para observar a Illumi, esta vez mostraba una seriedad absoluta. Esto era algo que había estado planeando por mucho tiempo.

—Saben que el camino que nos están conduciendo los Iluminados es hacia nuestra destrucción —afirmó, ninguno de los oyentes quiso admitir la veracidad de sus palabras, se mantuvieron en silencio, observando al muchacho como si hubiese enloquecido— nos van a volver sus esclavos, a este paso nuestras libertades serán removidas una a una y sólo nos quedará pelear hasta nuestra desaparición. Ellos se han estado preparando por siglos para este momento, mientras que nosotros vamos en retroceso, nos hemos quedado con nuestra fuerza como si esto fuera suficiente para enfrentarlos.

Roboam tragó saliva. Era una dolorosa realidad que había visto venir desde hace un tiempo, en su momento, intentó comunicar la situación con el Concejo de Asesinos, pero sus miedos fueron rechazados, alegando que tenían el suficiente poder y unidad como para dar buena batalla en caso de ser necesario. Exceso de confianza que, estaba seguro, les constaría caro.

—Esto podría evitarse si tú… Illumi, ¿por qué no intercedes a nuestro favor?

—Icabod, basta.

—¡No!, Illumi, por favor, somos tu hermandad, naciste como uno de nosotros, no puedes ignorarnos. Tienes un cargo importante que ellos respetan, puedes hacer algo.

—¡Icabod!

—No soy un miembro directo —contestó Illumi—, defender a una hermandad también me cargaría con el deber de defender el resto de hermandades que son consideradas enemigas. No sólo a las hermandades, el resto de la humanidad. Yo estoy para defender los intereses personales de los Iluminados en asuntos más altos. Es esta mi respuesta.

—Pero sí protegerás a tu familia —reclamó.

Claro, Illumi podría ignorar al resto de la hermandad si su familia, en especial, Killua estaba a salvo.

—Icabod, lo que haga Illumi no nos corresponde. Además no sería bien visto que un tipo sin ningún cargo dentro de la hermandad se meta en nuestros asuntos. Piensa bien las cosas —le regañó.

Su padre tenía razón, lo acusarían de intentar proteger intereses familiares, peor aún, pondría a Silva y a Killua en una situación muy mala. De por si la hermandad no se fiaba de ellos, añadir algo como esto sólo levantaría las sospechas de un acto de beneficio personal o traición.

—Entonces… ¿si lo apadrino yo?, Illumi, ¿te parecería bien si lo hiciera?, no te detendría en tu camino, ni sería un obstáculo para tus decisiones, sólo quiero que te involucres más en la hermandad y nos quites esta piedra del zapato. Eso es todo.

Era una gran idea, de hecho era la mejor idea que habían escuchado hasta el momento. Alguien que lo apadrinara por conveniencia para todos, no para él, que no tenía intenciones sexuales o románticas; una persona neutra, que le ayudara a tener un cargo dentro de los Asesinos, seguir siendo parte de algo que de verdad disfrutaba, y a la vez, no le apartaría de Killua. El único problema ahí era Killua, de seguro él no lo tomaría bien, sus celos no le permitirían ver las cosas con claridad y estaría esperando el momento en que el muchacho cometiera un error para calificarlo de coquetería.

Roboam miró a los ojos a Illumi, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Como comprendiendo que el muchacho había dado en el clavo, y a la vez, la actitud de Killua había dejado en claro que no lo permitiría y tampoco se prestaba a discusión.

—Hablaré con Killua, si no te molesta —contestó Roboam.

—No, espera, yo lo hablaré con él. Será mejor que yo se lo vaya planteando, o si no…

—Toma el tiempo que te sea necesario, no tenemos prisa, primero me gustaría que Icabod terminara de involucrarse en los Iluminados.

El rostro de Icabod se llenó de felicidad. Quizá el niño era un engreído, pero tenía sentimientos auténticos de unidad y de trabajo en equipo. Un buen muchacho al final de cuentas. El celular de Illumi vibró por un momento, reconoció el timbre y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó para ver el mensaje.

«Ven por mí», sintió que todo su mundo se oscurecía. De inmediato se despidió, sin mirarlos a los ojos, sólo dijo que tenía una emergencia y se marchó. Killua era su mundo, que él le hubiese escrito unas palabras tan penosas era porque se sentía indefenso.

Tomó la ruta más rápida que encontró. Condujo a toda velocidad y se adentró en el bosque, no mirando a otra cosa más que su objetivo. Al cabo de dos horas, tiempo record, llegó a la cueva. No saludó, sólo se dirigió instintivamente a través de la oscuridad, por primera vez no tuvo miedo en caminar por los pasillos entre la penumbra. Sus sentidos mágicos estaban tan refinados gracias a Nimrod que aunque sus ojos no vieran, su tercer ojo le guió hasta encontrar una escena que no esperó ver.

.'.

Killua vio a los jóvenes rodearle sin ninguna mala intención, así que no consideró necesario levantar la guardia. Pese a que tenía un sentido de alarma que no le dejaba en paz, consciente de que algo estaba muy mal y no debía fiarse.

—Joven novicio, venga con nosotros —le pidió uno de los muchachos—, es hora de la purificación.

Le pareció lógico, era un nombre adecuado para una agrupación como los Iluminados, así que terminó por rendirse. Bajó las manos, y esperó a que se le acercaran. Los chicos procedieron a guiarlo por la cueva, entre los pasillos y la oscuridad que de vez en cuando le hacían confundirse. Llegó a un lugar con aguas termales, dentro de las grutas, el piso afilado pero impresionantemente tibio, que le daba una buena sensación; miró a los pozos con aguas cristalinas, con una iluminación que le permitía ver el reflejo del agua tranquila, apenas mecida por un chorro de agua que caía desde un pozo que conectaba con algún punto afuera de la montaña y humedad del vapor se extendía por todo el lugar, pero encontraba salida por unos agujeros artificiales que habían hecho precisamente para esto y que permitía tener una temperatura bastante aceptable. Los tipos le rodearon, poco a poco y ante la sutil resistencia del albino, le desnudaron, y lo guiaron al agua.

—Entre, joven novicio. Le lavaremos y después le perfumaremos y prepararemos para la iniciación.

Escuchó y tembló, «iniciación» era una palabra muy fuerte para su oídos; una vez dentro no podría salir, era como los Hunter, pero peor, los intereses políticos, económicos y sociales implicaban un grado más profundo; con los Hunter al menos tenía libertad para elegir su camino, en cambio con los Iluminados, el camino ya había sido hecho para él, tendría que aceptar y cerrar los ojos a las injusticias. Aunque Illumi se hacía cargo de muchas de ellas, no querría decir que los atentados contra la humanidad pararían.

El agua y el vapor le hicieron ir perdiendo los nervios, le hacía falta relajarse. Sin importar que estaba rodeado de ojos curiosos pudo distraer su mente. Y en cuanto se sintió mejor recordó esos ojos negros misteriosos que le hacían perder el suelo, los besos de Illumi, sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, su voz y sus conversaciones fascinantes. Lo extrañaba mucho, más de lo que jamás pudo pensar que lo haría. Si hace un año le hubiesen dicho que estaría perdidamente enamorado de su hermano mayor, hubiera maldecido a ese alguien, le habría reclamado y jurado lo imposible que era. Nunca imaginó que detrás de esa barrera aparentemente imposible de cruzar, se escondía un ser humano maravilloso, tierno, creativo, comprensible y de buenas intenciones, no se arrepentía de nada, incluso admitía que quería más, comenzaba a caer en cuenta de que su relación secreta no le bastaba para ser feliz. En ocasiones deseaba tener más, mayor exclusividad sobre Illumi, interés, expresiones de afecto, libertad en todas las formas, no estaba conforme con esperar a sus momentos de privacidad.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas traído a tu santuario —una voz al otro lado de las pared sonaba, pero Killua no podía escucharlas porque era un pasadizo secreto, construido con la finalidad de espiar los baños.

—Oh cállate Galileo, era obvio que lo haría, ese niño es precioso.

—Deja de espiarlo, te recuerdo que es la pareja del rey Nimrod.

—Illumi, querrás decir, el hijo de la loca.

—Sigue siendo Rey, Juez y Gran Maestro. Una persona con un cargo intocable. Si se entera de esto no es como que tu cabeza caerá primero de tu cuerpo, será peor.

—Sólo mira, míralo una vez Galileo. Sus ojos tiernos, sus nervios inocentes, su piel de leche, sus cabellos blanquecinos; ese cuerpo no es el de un niño, es el de un asesino entrenado, pero tiene esa luz de inocencia hermosa… entiendo perfectamente los sentimientos de Illumi.

—Deja de mirarlo, Geppetto. Illumi se va a enterar que lo trajiste aquí.

Pero el anciano no podía parar, se asomaba por un agujero en la pared, un cristal que le permitía deleitarse ante el paisaje; se relamía los labios y se excitaba, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese niño en su cuarto, desesperado por escapar. Era un sueño imposible, Killua primero le mataría antes de que pudiera siquiera aspirar a poner una mano sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Gepetto suspiró.

—He visto otros albinos antes, pero este, esta preciosa muestra de la humanidad es la prueba de que la perfección existe.

—Olvídalo, dejaré que Illumi te cierre la boca de un puñetazo cuando sea el momento. De una vez te aclaro que la hermandad no te protegerá si él te declara la muerte.

Pero el anciano reía, no tomaba en serio sus advertencias. Ya llevaba años dentro de la hermandad, siendo el pederasta más famoso y con un cargo tan importante que aun si otros se molestaban y reclamaban, no pasaban más allá de las disculpas públicas, y el sujeto volvía a incurrir en sus pecados. Aunque esta vez, Galileo juraba que no saldría bien librado de esta.

Killua volvió a salir del agua, esta vez los muchachos habían terminado de lavar su cuerpo y ahora le rociaban perfumes.

—Mira, ve, ese glorioso cuerpo en una pequeña cajita de placer me esperan.

Galileo se desesperó, y lo empujó para que no pudiera continuar espiando.

—Que conste que advertencia no te faltó. Puedo aceptar que espíes a otros, a los hijos de los otros tipos que no son tan relevantes, pero a la pareja del Rey Illumi no. Ese niño es protegido por nosotros con las máximas medidas de seguridad. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que le permitan ejercer como Asesino de la hermandad.

—Llorón, ve a quejarte a otra parte. Déjame disfrutar, ni siquiera he puesto un sólo dedo en él. No te preocupes, no pienso propasarme.

—Ya lo estás haciendo, y bueno, me largo, no quiero que se me juzgue por encubrirte.

Así lo hizo, se marchó, dejando a solas a Geppetto, el cual volvió a asomarse por el agujero, deleitándose con el espectáculo del cuerpo desnudo del menor.

 _ **Nos vemos pronto**_


	27. Chapter 27

**_No se imaginan lo mucho que me divierte publicar esto. De verdad._**

 ** _.'._**

 ** _93 en Babel_**

 ** _Capítulo 27_**

 ** _.'._**

Killua volvió a ponerse nervioso, la incomodaba no saber lo que vendría. Los sirvientes que le rodeaban le anunciaron que era momento de ponerle los aceites necesarios para completar la ceremonia. Para ello le hicieron recostarse en una camilla alta, y poco a poco comenzaron a humectar su piel con especias relajantes y afrodisiacos que Geppetto había elegido esperando que sirvieran de estimulantes, aunque de antemano conocía la inmunidad del muchacho a muchos de estos productos. Killua cerraba los ojos, intentando pensar en algo que le diera paz, pero entre más se acercaban a sus zonas privadas, más se estresaba pensando que era demasiada intrusión a su cuerpo, pero no quería actuar como un chiquillo tímido así que se esmeraba por contenerse.

—Ya fue suficiente —escuchó que una voz interrumpía la sesión y, a continuación, los cinco jóvenes cayeron sin vida alrededor de la camilla. No tuvieron tiempo ni de explicarse, simplemente murieron. Killua se levantó alarmado. Illumi había ingresado y se había puesto a su lado, cubriendo su desnudez con una toalla.

—Illu…

—¿Estás bien? —más que una pregunta preocupada, sonaba molesto. Sus ojos brillaban con un sentimiento oscuro que no supo definir.

—Idiota, los has matado —se quejó, preocupado de que hubiese arruinado la ceremonia—, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Por qué estás desnudo en una cama?

—Me estaban… me dijeron que debía purificarme.

Apenas terminó de decir la frase, cayó en cuenta que no debió haber confiado tan fácil, que seguramente se trataba de algún embuste.

—No existe tal cosa como «purificarse para la iniciación», se supone que estás aquí porque ya pasaste por todas las pruebas, no necesitas limpiarte de nada —respiraba agitado, volteaba a ver los cuerpos de los tipos y de nuevo miraba la desnudez de Killua, verlo así lo irritaba, no soportaba la idea de que su niño hubiese sido visto por alguien más— maldición… —reclamó— los he matado a todos.

—Sí, idiota, no era necesario.

—Quisiera revivirlos para matarlos con más calma. Les di más satisfacción de la merecida.

Killua lo miró con incredulidad, los muchachos se habían portado bien con él, no había motivo alguno para arrebatarles la vida, pero las manos de Illumi le hicieron salir de la cama, lo tomó por la cintura y lo puso de pie, para revisarlo de arriba abajo.

—¿Te tocaron?

—No de forma indecorosa —aclaró, siguiendo la mirada examinadora de su hermano mayor.

—Te tocaron, eso es lo que me molesta —por lo menos no le habían dejado una huella, eso le daba un poco de alivio.

—¡No me tocaron de ese modo!

—Para mí siempre va a ser de ese modo —Killua notaba en esa mirada oscura cuánto luchaba contra sus demonios internos y se sintió conmovido, Illumi hacía lo posible por protegerlo, aunque a su modo.

—No exageres Illumi, no hace falta.

—Kil, no lo entiendes —tomó sus mejillas, atrapando su rostro entre sus manos—. Cuando se trata de ti, yo…no soporto que te vean desnudo, no sé quien puso a estos tipos, o qué querían lograr, pero lo averiguaré —Illumi realmente estaba haciendo lo posible por no decir algo que perturbara al menor—. Sólo yo puedo tener ese derecho, ¿lo entiendes?, si quieres que te bañen, si quieres que te perfumen y te pongan todas estas cosas, yo lo haré. Yo. Nadie más, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Se le quedó viendo, impresionado por la reacción, analizando su expresión corporal. Su voz temblaba por momentos, la ira asesina estaba comenzando a disminuir y la cordura retomaba su camino en su mente. Le sonrió con comprensión y comenzó a emocionarse, jamás imaginó ver sus celos con tanta fascinación.

—Soy tuyo nada más —contestó sin pensar.

—Oh sí, claro que así lo es —el rubor de sus mejillas le indicó que en realidad se le habían escapado esas palabras de lo más hondo de su corazón.

Lo empujó por la espalda para abrazarlo y por primera vez desde que había llegado a la cueva, Killua dejó a un lado sus preocupaciones, por fin estaba junto al amor de su vida.

Unas pisadas a su espalda les hicieron frenar sus muestras de cariño, una mujer venía con paso apresurado para llegar a los baños. La chica se quedó de pie unos momentos, recuperando el aliento. Los muchachos se giraron a verla y esperaron a que dijera lo que tuviera que decir.

—Lamento la demora, Gran Maestro, seré la encargada de su vestimenta de la noche. Por favor, acompáñeme.

—Me quedaré con Killua, si quieres acompañarnos…

—¡Oh, lo siento!, ¿gusta que me ocupe del joven Novicio?

Volteó a ver al albino, el cual estaba ahora intimidado, cubriéndose con la toalla, esperó su aprobación, pero el chico no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que hablaban.

—¡Cierto!, joven Novicio, sus prendas están aquí, las hemos lavado, me preguntaba si ¿quiere que las guarde hasta el final de la ceremonia o se las entrego ahora mismo?

Illumi apenas iba sugerir algo, cuando Killua le interrumpió.

—Dámelas.

—De todos modos te llevarán a buscar otro atuendo.

—Pero no voy a salir en toalla, ¿ya se te olvidó que estoy desnudo?

—Nunca lo olvidaría, pero iba a hacer que nos trajeran aquí las prendas, sin que salieras.

—No, quiero mi ropa.

No debatió más. Tomó la ropa de los brazos de la chica y le pidió privacidad para que el albino terminara de cambiarse. En cuanto Killua estuvo de vuelta vestido, la mujer los guió a un cuarto enorme, uno que trajo recuerdos a Illumi sobre el día de su iniciación. Montones de prendas colgadas, dobladas y distribuidas por todo el cuarto, joyas, maquillaje, zapatos y accesorios de toda clase. Killua se impresionó por la enorme colección de ropa, especialmente cuando dio con prendas similares a los atuendos que Illumi solía usar, también había una gran parte de estilos que le recordaron la vestimenta de Hisoka. Tuvo la sospecha de que el mago en realidad tenía conocimiento de todo ese mundo, muchas cosas al fin tuvieron sentido para él en esos momentos. Sin embargo, nada de lo expuesto le parecía ir con su estilo, no podía tomar algo y simular que era uno de ellos, la sola idea le daba escalofríos.

—No… no puedo tomar nada.

—¿No puedes o no quieres?

—No usaré nada de esto —tomó su decisión—, nada de esto me representa.

—No es obligatorio, Kil, por supuesto que puedes ir como mejor te parezca —lo abrazó por la espalda y depositó un beso en sus cabellos— iré a cambiarme.

—¿Tú sí lo harás?

Se giró para verlo, creyó que Illumi tampoco aceptaría cambiarse, pero tenía curiosidad por saber qué lo motivaba a usar esos trajes.

—Por el cargo que tengo, será mejor que lo haga —sonrió coquetamente.

Se apartó y fue con la modista, la chica le guió entre la ropa hasta dar con las túnicas que él buscaba. Killua observaba sus movimientos; esperó a que su amante terminara de colocarse las prendas para verlo, y quedó impresionado, esta vez no lucía uno de esos trajes verdes, ajustados; era una túnica larga, dorada, con piedrecillas que brillaban entre la tela, la mujer luego le ayudó a colocarse joyas en la cabeza, brazos y cuello, y le maquilló los ojos, para resaltar su mirada.

—Listo, Gran Maestro, se ve fantástico.

Killua no podía apartar la mirada. Parecía sacado de alguna escena mágica o algún libro sobre reyes; su porte sólo acentuaba la perfección de su apariencia. Se le hizo agua la boca.

—¿Qué tal me veo, Kil?

Sabía la respuesta, el rubor de sus mejillas le decía lo muy impresionado que estaba.

—¿Saldrás así?

—¿Está mal?

No era eso, para nada, pero así como Illumi no había soportado la idea de que otros le vieran desnudo, él no podía aceptar que Illumi fuera visto por otros ojos, ya había concluido que era demasiado atractivo como para ser ignorado. Ahora más que nunca estaba preocupado, no quería tener más contrincantes en el amor, ya tenía suficientes.

—Es que —miró hacia el suelo—, no quiero que otros te molesten…

—¿Por qué me molestarían?, todos traen atuendos como este, como todos los que ves aquí.

—Me refiero a… —pero no pudo explicarse, no quería verse tan obsesivo— olvídalo.

—Kil…

—¡Olvídalo!, no pasa nada, vamos…

—¿A dónde?

Hizo una expresión de irónica molestia, era obvio que él no sabía a dónde debían ir ahora que estaban listos para salir, pero el sentido del humor de Illumi estaba bastante bien, listo para usarlo en su contra. Illumi lo tomó de la mano y besó sus dedos.

—Te pondrán en el centro, te cubrirán los ojos y tendrás que seguir sus instrucciones, ¿entendido?, guíate con tus sentidos, yo estaré todo el tiempo cerca, nada malo te ocurrirá.

Illumi le atraía cada día un poco más, entre más descubría a la persona que tenía a su lado, más se maravillaba que tuviese sólo ojos para él. No podía oponerse a sus palabras ni deseos, y quería ganarse su posición a su lado; que cada miembro de la hermandad dijera que Illumi se había enamorado de él por sus múltiples virtudes y no por la perturbación de su mente.

—Sé que verás cosas que no te van a gustar, pero tienes que ser fuerte y resistir, al menos hasta que la ceremonia termine.

—¿Tú lo lograste?

Sonrió forzadamente, Killua sabía que Illumi era más frío que él, y comprendía que su resistencia mental era diferente. No podían compararse, aun así, quería demostrarle que él también podía hacer cosas difíciles y dolorosas para brindarle confianza; Illumi no recurriría a él si necesitaba ayuda si siempre tenía que ir tras él a darle fuerzas cada que tuviese que enfrentar esa clase de circunstancias. Él también debía tener energía para levantarlo cuando hiciera falta.

—Lo lograré, Illumi, confía en mí.

Como su padre estaba en la fiesta, era imposible para ambos cualquier muestra de amor; Silva se les pegaría a todos lados y no los dejaría de vigilar.

—¡Magister, qué gusto!

Galileo llegó justo a tiempo, apenas Illumi estaba entrando al montón de personas, intentando evadir a su padre que estaba buscándolos entre la multitud.

—Gran Maestro, por favor, hágame el honor de tenerle en mi mesa, usted y, por supuesto, nuestro nuevo integrante.

—Galileo, no puedo ir así, mi padre está en la reunión —bajó la voz, no quería que su padre supiera que estaba siendo invitado a una mesa exclusiva—, él no puede saber de mi relación con Killua.

—¿To-todos lo saben? —preguntó Killua, sorprendido de escuchar la noticia.

—Sí, bueno, al menos los más importantes lo sabemos —contestó Galileo—, de todos modos, Illumi, sabes que no puedes tomar asiento donde sea, no podemos permitir que te sientes en las mismas mesas que Silva. Iré a invitarlo a sentarse con nosotros, estoy seguro que los demás entenderán la delicadeza de la situación.

Illumi asintió, y mientras Galileo iba en busca del padre de los muchachos, ellos dos caminaron al lugar donde compartirían mesa con otros miembros importantes de la hermandad.

—¡Gran Maestro, qué felicidad tenerle con nosotros! —saludó una chica—, no había tenido el placer de conocerle, yo soy Jenifer Waterhouse.

—Señorita Waterhouse, permita que el Gran Maestro se siente —interrumpió otro más—, venga, joven Killua, siéntese aquí, al lado del Gran Maestro.

De pronto, Killua se sintió más intrigado que nunca sobre la posición que su hermano representaba. Todos lo trataban como una persona con mucha importancia, le saludaban, querían hablar con él, e intentaban ganarse su favor. Se sintió inmensamente orgulloso de estar junto a una persona tan influyente que estaba auténticamente interesado en él, más allá de una edad o un morbo sexual.

—¡Silva, qué gusto verte! —saludó Geppetto cuando vio al albino llegar junto a Galileo. De inmediato la tensión incrementó.

Era una terrible suerte, Silva vio con sospecha al morocho, el cual comprendió que le aguardaba un largo interrogatorio una vez que volvieran a casa. En todos sus años dentro de la hermandad, Silva jamás había sido invitado a formar parte de una mesa con gente tan importante, siempre estuvo relegado a otros espacios con menores posiciones, siempre tratado como una especie de bestia asesina; incluso tuvo que soportar sus burlas sólo por la posición en la que se encontraba. En cambio, Illumi estaba en medio de ellos como si fuera tan fácil, hablando y respondiendo preguntas; ellos lo amaban, lo admiraban y eso era demasiado. No sólo eso, habían llevado a Killua, un novicio, un chico sin ninguna posición y que ahora se codeaba con gente influyente. Era evidente que algo estaba pasando, ¿por qué habían invitado a Killua?, el cargo que tuviera Illumi no era tan relevante como para romper tantas reglas, o eso creía, además, él también había sido testigo del momento en que los muchachos entraron al campo, tomados de las manos. No había querido dar importancia, dado que Killua estaba nervioso e Illumi tenía toda la experiencia, sin embargo, ahora estaban sentados juntos, mientras que a él le había colocado en una esquina, como diciendo «te hemos traído por obligación, y no porque estemos interesados en ti».

No sólo eso, Illumi había puesto la mirada en Geppetto desde hacía rato, no le había gustado el gesto que había hecho cuando vio a Killua sentarse, así que el anciano tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mirar a cualquier otro lado donde el albino no estuviese. Él había advertido a Geppetto que se mantuviera lejos de su hijo, y le había ignorado, sin embargo, bastaba una mirada de Illumi para que el anciano se frenara.

—Illumi, Jennifer es una experimentada espiritista que es bastante talentosa —explicó uno de los comensales—. Habíamos pensado que sería una idea maravillosa hacer alguna invocación, ¿te gustaría elegir alguno?

—¡Oh sí!, me encantaría que fueses tú quien nos recomendara un espíritu en especial.

—¡Un erudito antiguo! —sugirió otra persona.

—¡Mejor un mago!

—¡Un rey!

Voces de otros que se unieron a la sugerencia. Illumi detuvo su mirada en su padre unos segundos antes de continuar, de alguna manera debía disculparse con él por la falta de información.

—Mejor aún —contestó Jennifer—, Gran Maestro, usted debe conocer otras técnicas de espiritismo, me encantaría que fuese usted quien nos guiara.

«Gran Maestro», no era su título verdadero, pero fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Silva, quien ahora se había puesto a la defensiva. Cómo era posible que su hijo tuviera un cargo tan alto, pasando por sobre todos los Zoldyck en tan poco tiempo.

—Preferiría que tú lo hicieras, eres la experta aquí.

—¡Ay, pero estaré nerviosa de que me veas actuar!

Se rió ante la imagen de la rubia haciendo puchero, estaba verdaderamente nerviosa y apenas podía controlar sus gestos.

—Lo harás bien, podremos aprender de ti —no tenía la más mínima intención de sugerir alguna entidad para ser invocada y prefería pasar de largo.

Ella se ruborizó, Killua no podía creerlo, pero en pocos segundos de cruzar palabras ella estaba enganchada conIllumi. Lo veía en sus ojos.

—Si no supiera que está usted apartado, de seguro yo estaría haciendo un esfuerzo por ganarme un espacio en su corazón.

Apenas soltó esas palabras, Illumi sudó frío, Killua comenzó a desprender su aura de celos, y Galileo se percató del posible desastre provocado.

—No pienses mal —susurró Galileo al oído de Killua, el cual estaba a su lado—, ninguno de nosotros tiene permitido coquetear con Illumi, él está totalmente reservado para ti.

Fue un efecto mágico, Killua lo miró con sorpresa y de vuelta buscó la mirada de su hermano, pero él estaba más preocupado por la reacción de su padre. Él los miraba amenazante, escuchar «estar apartado», había encendido todas las señales de alarma. Killua tardó un poco más en percatarse de esto puesto que sus emociones le estaban dominando. Tragó saliva, y se preparó para lo peor.

—Por supuesto, Illumi está en deuda conmigo, no tiene permiso de apartarse de mí.

Dijo en voz alta, con esto esperaba desviar la atención de su padre, hacerle creer que se debía a algo entre ellos dos, algo de negocios, no a un romance o alguna posible traición.

—¡Oh claro!, sólo digo, de no ser así, ya me habría enamorado de este encantador hombre.

—Usted también es un joven muy apuesto —continuó otra de las mujeres—, estoy segura de que muchas jovencitas aquí le han puesto el ojo.

Illumi no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos, la oscuridad de los celos podía alcanzarlo. Para su suerte, Killua estaba preparado para darle apoyo, de un modo que él no imaginó que sería. El albino apenas presintió sus celos, se acercó disimuladamente a él, recargando su espalda sutilmente en su hombro. Era un gesto simple, y quizá sin ninguna gracia aparente, pero para Illumi lo fue todo; ahí estaba él, dándole ánimos del único modo posible, diciéndole en secreto que él estaría a su lado sin importar nada, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba. Se sintió fortalecido y respiró hondo, entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle. Unos ojos malévolos estaban puestos sobre su adorado albino, antes no había reparado en ellos puesto que estaba atrapado en varios dilemas, pero ahora, con Killua tan cerca de él, fue imposible evitarlo, en cuanto lo notó encontró con el responsable de esa energía oscura.

Geppetto se relamía los labios, miraba fijamente las reacciones de su niño, podía apostar que lo desnudaba con la mirada. Recordó el pasado de Hisoka —que ese hombre estuvo sobre él— y recordó a los niños de la cueva; comprendió entonces el deseo de ese horrendo hombre. Levantó la mano instintivamente y la colocó frente al albino en un modo protector, para taparle la visión a Geppetto. Poco a poco los comensales guardaron silencio, Silva se alegró de que su hijo notara la perversión en el anciano, por lo menos él tendría poder para evitar que ese hombre pusiera un sólo dedo en su heredero.

—¿Tienes algo que decir Geppetto? —le preguntó el morocho.

—¿Yo?, no, bueno… es cierto, el joven novicio es un muchacho muy prometedor, tiene un gran parecido a su padre, aunque sacó la ternura de Kikyo sin lugar a dudas.

—Retírate de la mesa.

No hacía falta explicación extra, estaba por demás claro que Geppetto estaba fantaseando con el albino y no deseaba matarlo frente a todos. Hubiese sido demasiado para demostrarle a su padre que su cargo iba todavía por sobre el de todos los invitados que les rodeaban. El anciano ni se inmutó, sólo sonrió, se disculpó y siguió la orden de Illumi. Silva casi pierde la compostura, nadie debatió la orden, no se rieron de él, ni le ignoraron, sino que todos estaban preocupados por su amigo que había sido echado. No hacía falta más explicaciones para comprender que Illumi le había sobrepasado por mucho.

En cuanto se retiró, el ambiente continuó tenso, podría decirse que la gran mayoría tenía curiosidad sobre lo que ocurriría con Geppetto o en dado caso, si Galileo tomaría represalias contra Illumi por haber echado a su amigo, pero Galileo no mostró nunca algo que delatara molestia, al contrario, se mostró de acuerdo con Illumi.

Un aplauso atrajo la atención de todos.

—¡Basta de silencio!, vamos a empezar la sesión, ¿qué les parece?

Killua no supo cómo pero para el momento en que observó a su alrededor, vio lo que tanto Illumi y padre le habían advertido. Los esclavos sexuales, las orgías, las prácticas de brujería, adivinación y otros excesos, acompañado por la música que a lo lejos se escuchaba, de una zona donde se veía gente bailando frente a un grupo que le resultó familiar. Probablemente era famoso.

—Tómense de las manos, vamos, ¡Matilde trae el pergamino!, ¡sí, ése querida!

Colocaron el pergamino sobre la mesa, junto a una bola de cristal, y algunos objetos mágicos más para enfocar la atención.

—¿A quién deberíamos invocar?

—¡Al rey Midas!

—¡No!, ¡mejor un sabio!

—¡Un mago!

Las sugerencias no paraban, entre risas y voces de gente explicando sus motivos para querer invocar al espíritu de su elección.

—¡Sugiero que el Gran Maestro Illumi decida! —alzó la voz Galileo— después de todo, es nuestro invitado especial, nadie mejor que él para elegir a una entidad antigua.

—No, no hace falta que yo elija, creo que lo que ustedes quieren está bien.

No lo pensó, no quería sonar más extravagante frente a su padre, pero ya el resto de las personas estaba muy motivada a que él sugiriera algo, comenzaron a presionarlo, y los habría ignorado de no ser porque vio en Killua una expresión de curiosidad por saber qué escogería él. Quiso lucirse frente a su amante, parecer más interesante, y pensó en todas las posibilidades que tenía, quería elegir algo que Killua fuera a disfrutar. Entonces un pensamiento vengativo le asaltó; no era de su agrado ser una figura influyente dentro de esa hermandad, la única razón por la que lo trataban de ese modo era debido a Nirmod, y esa criatura había arruinado sus sueños y los de su adorado hermano menor a quién le debía una satisfacción más, una venganza personal contra la entidad que había deformado sus vidas.

«Nimrod, Semiramis y…» se detuvo, sus pensamientos lo estaban llevando a un mal camino «y Tamuz, su hijo», sonrió inconscientemente, «No, Tamuz era hijo de Semiramis, mas no de Nimrod»

—Tamuz —dijo en voz alta—, trae aquí a Tamuz.

Abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar su nombre. Meterse en el camino de Nimrod era peligroso, nadie sabía la reacción que tendría si sabía que el hijo de su mujer estaba presente. Pero la sed de venganza de Illumi estaba encendida y no cedería. Killua por supuesto no entendía lo que ocurría, sólo los veía sudar frío.

—Aunque si alguien tiene algo más que sugerir…

—No, no, lo que usted pida.

La espiritista, con una sonrisa amarga cerró los ojos, solicitó al grupo que se tomaran de las manos y comenzó a susurrar sus invocaciones. La mesa retumbaba y las sillas se sacudían con violencia, pero ninguno abría los ojos.

Killua comenzó a respirar un poco más rápido de lo normal; tenía dudas sobre lo que ocurriría y apretó la mano de Illumi como señal de que necesitaba respuestas. Illumi sólo le hizo una advertencia:

—No abras los ojos.

La mesa se elevó por sobre sus piernas, a por lo menos un metro y medio del suelo y luego cayó de golpe, el ruido fue tan fuerte que incluso la gente que estaba a su alrededor volteó, intrigada por lo que ocurriría; pero una niebla espesa rodeó a los participantes y ya no fue posible saber lo que se estaba llevando a cabo. El ambiente en el interior se volvió espeso, húmedo y frío, tan frío que pronto comenzaron a temblar.

—Jen, p-por fa-favor…

—Sshh… —le calló.

Una respiración profunda saturó el ambiente. Sonaba tan cerca como si respiraran a los lados de cada uno haciendo imposible calcular en qué parte se encontraba la entidad. Killua volvió a presionar la mano de Illumi, estaba angustiado, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable. Quería respuestas y las quería ahora. Illumi acarició su mano con las yemas de los dedos, en una suave gesto que le indicó que no tenía nada que temer.

—Tamuz —quiso decir Jennifer, pero la voz se le ahogaba en el pecho.

—¿Quién me ha llamado?

Dos voces a la vez, una femenina y otra masculina, pero era una sola entidad.

—Tamuz, hijo de Semiramis, yo te he llamado —se apresuró Illumi.

Las copas, los símbolos, todo voló por todas partes, y los participantes continuaron sosteniéndose de las manos, apretando los ojos para no encontrarse con la entidad maligna que estaba en medio de ellos.

—¡¿Quién eres tú que osas interrumpir mi descanso?! No he venido aquí para tu diversión.

—No hace falta que grites. No estoy sordo.

La presencia de Illumi impuso, incluso por sobre la entidad presente.

—Veo agallas. Interesante, ¿a qué me has llamado?, habla, hombre.

—Semiramis tu madre yace desaparecida desde hace años, se ha apartado de sus votos, dime Tamuz, ¿dónde está tu madre?, ¿ella sigue en este mundo?

Killua se asustó. Era una pregunta terrible que Illumi no debía hacer, y en su desesperación abrió los ojos. Un torbellino oscuro, una energía potente estaba enfrascada como una nube violenta con rayos, en espiral se retorcía frente a mirada horrorizada. Tuvo la intención de gritar, pero estaba afónico, se le fue el aliento, la presión de su sangre disminuyó y todo se volvió cámara lenta. Apenas podía respirar.

—Sí, ella está aquí. Está más cerca de lo que puedes imaginar.

El albino sintió un sueño terrible, su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada, tenía frío, estaba paralizado y sus fuerzas menguaban poco a poco.

—Dile a mamá que la extraño. Dile, que Nimrod está cerca. Él está aquí.

Killua se desplomó e Illumi se soltó al sentir que su cuerpo caía a su lado. El círculo estaba roto y la espiritista gritó.

—¡Él está aquí!

Fue como si hubiesen visto una película, sus espíritus se desprendieron por un instante, nadie supo lo que ocurrió en los siguientes segundos. Para cuando despertaron, Illumi estaba de pie, con Killua en brazos y su mirada fría, seria, buscó a su padre. Sabía que ahora más que nunca tendría que darle explicaciones.

Una risa rompió la tensión.

—¡Eso fue estupendo su Excelencia!, Ma-ra-vi-llo-so —aplaudió entre cada silaba, Jennifer.

—¿Contuvo a Tamuz?

—¡Sí! —exclamó emocionada.

Estaban en el suelo, y fueron levantándose, admirados por la capacidad del morocho. No había de otra, la entidad debió haberlos maldecido y destruido a cada uno por haberlo despertado y haber roto el círculo de seguridad, en lugar de eso estaban tranquilos, no tenían maldición alguna y vivirían para contarlo.

—¿Quiere que le ayude con el novicio? —se ofreció uno de los tipos.

—No te atrevas a tocarlo.

Lo colocó sobre la mesa, con mucho cuidado. Estaba preocupado por verlo tan débil.

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Silva, apenas tomando participación en el suceso.

—Abrió los ojos. La entidad debió haber absorbido su energía para matarlo —contestó el morocho, sin mirarlo, sólo le preocupaba la salud de su pequeño albino.

—Illumi, ¡¿qué carajo?!, ¡pusiste en peligro a tu hermano! —lo jaló del hombro con violencia, forzándolo a mirarle—, ¿qué crees que haces?

—Tamuz le devolvió la energía, y le dio un poco más, como paga por los «servicios prestados»

—¿Servicios prestados?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Yo tampoco lo sé. Sólo sé que él está bien, sólo quiero que…

—Illumi —Killua abrió los ojos con lentitud, parecía que estaba sumido en una alucinación y no era consciente de lo que había a su alrededor.

—Aquí estoy, Kil. Lo lamento, he sido un tonto.

Tomó su mano, moría por besarla, besar su piel, robar sus labios y pedirle perdón mil veces por haberlo arriesgado. Su padre tenía razón, no debió poner a Killua en una mala situación sin haberle explicado previamente las reglas del juego.

—¿En dónde estoy? —recordó que no estaba en privado, que de hecho tenían un gran público a su alrededor y, entre ellos, su padre. Se levantó de la mesa, mirando a su alrededor—, ¿por qué me ven todos?.

Illumi tenía una gran urgencia por escapar de ahí y hablar con él así que se disculpó tomando al menor por los hombros y diciendo que necesitaba llevarlo a algún lugar a revisarlo. En cuanto dieron unos pasos, se dieron cuenta que Silva iba tras ellos, y por fortuna Galileo le detuvo, diciendo que no hacía falta que fuera, que le necesitaban para preparar la ceremonia y Silva tuvo que resignarse.

Llegaron al interior de la cueva, justo a la entrada, donde sus sombras eran difuminadas por el agua. Illumi se arrodilló frente a él. Apenado por lo ocurrido.

—Kil, perdóname, te he puesto en una mala situación. Lo lamento.

—Illumi, ¡no hagas eso! —le ponía nervioso ver a alguien que amaba y admiraba, de rodillas frente a él, se veía asustado y suplicante.

—Pero he sido un tonto.

—Ya, ya pasó. Olvídalo.

—Debí decirte lo que pasaría si no seguías las instrucciones.

—¡Lo intuí, no soy tonto!, sabía que no debía abrir los ojos y de todos modos lo hice por curioso —mintió, su voz tembló e Illumi supo que no era verdad lo que afirmaba, sin embargo era imposible saber el motivo para ocultar la verdad.

—¿Te dijo algo la cosa esa?, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Llegado a casa hablamos de esto, ¿de acuerdo?, debemos volver.

El albino bajó la mirada, preocupado todavía por la pregunta sobre Semiramis.

—Pero… —y apenas iba a refutar cuando unos labios ansiosos le callaron.

Illumi le besaba con pasión, estaba claro que esto era todo lo que deseaba hacer. El mismo compartía el sentimiento, apretó la tela de la túnica del morocho, sosteniéndole para que no escapase de su lado.

—Gracias —susurró— ya puedo seguir.

—Tonto.

Nada de hablar de Semiramis, eso le pareció una buena señal. En cuanto respiraron, fueron capaces de volver al exterior, donde les aguardaba la multitud, anhelantes por tratar con Killua. Esta vez él sería el protagonista.

La iluminación se intensificó, luces parpadeantes de varios colores creaban un efecto que dificultaba la visión, la gente se esparció y por primera vez, Killua prestó atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, las prácticas oscuras; vio niños corriendo de un lado a otro, seguidos por adultos, y se horrorizó; tuvo escalofríos, miedo, asco, odio, todo lo que Nimrod le hacía sentir. De no haber sido por la mano de su amante, habría sucumbido ante el deseo de matar.

—Sé que lo odias, pero no debes intervenir.

—Pero…

—Mírame —se dio la vuelta para tomarlo por los hombros, su padre venía en camino y no quería dejarlo ir sin antes darle fuerzas—, si lo haces, lo más seguro es que vayan contra ti, yo intervendré y se irán contra mí, contra la familia, podríamos matarlos a estos, pero nunca sabremos dónde radica el origen de su poder, están por todas partes y estaremos condenados a vivir huyendo sin descanso. Tú no quieres darle esa vida a la familia. Si juegas su juego, podrías lograr más, que tomando una mala decisión esta noche.

Lo visualizó. Esos tipos que tenían la capacidad de ir contra Nimrod, de arrebatarle a Illumi, a Alluka en un sólo golpe, arrebatarle los sueños a Kalluto, a Milluki, y al resto de su familia. Era una decisión terrible, pero cerrar los ojos a lo que veía, era una carga dolorosa.

—¡Venga, joven Novicio!, es su turno.

Una mujer le llamó. Silva venía con ella, y comprendieron que el ritual estaba por iniciar. La fiesta continuó hasta el amanecer, pero ellos no permanecieron más tiempo después de la iniciación del albino.

.'.

Solicitaron un lugar dónde quedarse, dentro de la cueva y les ofrecieron cuartos privados. Aun así se reunieron en el cuarto que le fue designado a Silva, dado que tenían que hablar. Killua estaba bastante alterado, las experiencias vividas esa noche habían sido demasiado fuertes para él, tenía todas sus emociones en la piel y aunque hacía un esfuerzo por contenerse, no lograba calmarse del todo. Respiró profundo, se enfocó en lo que su padre decía pero no lograba escucharle del todo, estaba realmente consternado, y Silva confirmó su sospecha después de hablarle y no recibir respuesta de su parte.

—Kil, escucha con atención.

El albino salió de su estado pensativo, y se ruborizó por haber mostrado tanta vulnerabilidad en tan poco tiempo.

—Papá, lo siento, sólo…

—Lo sé, yo no entiendo cómo es que Illumi puede soportarlo. Supongo que hasta que tenga sus hijos podrá ver las cosas de otro modo.

—No es que sea inhumano, papá —interrumpió Illumi—, pero ¿qué gano yo si me dejo llevar?, no puedo hacer otra cosa, más que aprender a sobrellevarlo, para hacer mi trabajo como debe ser.

—Bienvenido a la hermandad.

—A la maldición de Kikyo —refutó el albino.

—¿Por qué tanto odio hacia tu madre?, deberías compadecerte de ella, está ciega y deprimida —se mordió la lengua, él mismo había estado teniendo más y más problemas con ella, era imposible de tratar, no quería comer si no lo solicitaba, no aceptaba ayuda para nada, podía permanecer la semana entera sin bañarse sólo por la ira que la consumía; pasaba el día murmurando su odio contra Illumi, incitando a todos a matarlo.

—Que te lo diga ella, si es que tiene agallas.

—Creo que Killua debería descansar, tuvo un día muy complicado —Illumi tuvo que intervenir, tenía miedo de que su padre terminara preguntado cosas con respecto a su odio y que en un arranque de sentimientos, con Killua tan sensible, terminara confesando algo tan difícil como su relación.

—Mañana hablamos. Vayan a sus cuartos —y Silva accedió, cansado de tener que tratar con un muchacho tan necio.

Killua salió molesto, en parte se sentía frustrado porque Illumi no le permitiera desahogar sus emociones con su padre, pero el pensamiento de las cosas ocurridas esa tarde le hizo sentir la necesidad de seguir hablando. Tomó a Illumi por la mano y lo arrastró hasta su cuarto.

—Tienes mucho qué decir. Habla ahora —ordenó el albino una vez que entraron al cuarto.

—T-tranquilo.

Killua le soltó y él aprovechó para ir junto a la cama, donde tomó asiento y se preparó para confesar. Colocó su dedo índice y medio entre sus sienes, le dolía la cabeza y necesitaba un respiro.

—¡Ahora resulta que soy una molestia por preguntarte esto!

—¡No! —volteó a verlo, sorprendido de haberle escuchado reclamar algo tan ridículo sólo por un gesto— sólo… tranquilízate, ¿estás molesto por lo que te dije en la ceremonia?

—No —contestó con firmeza—, bueno, sí, ¡¿cómo se supone que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras veo todas las cosas horrendas que esta gente hace?!

—Lo entiendo, pero no es mi culpa.

Suspiró. No tenía intenciones de pelear y hacer un escándalo con su hermano, Illumi era demasiado valioso como para lastimarlo con un reclamo. Tomó asiento a su lado, todavía aparentando enojo.

—¿Qué otras cosas sabes hacer?

—¿Eh?, ¿de qué?

—Pudiste controlar al espectro ese, no sé lo que hiciste, pero quiero saber todo Illumi. Todo.

—Sí —tragó saliva, Killua daba escalofríos cuando se comportaba de ese modo, sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a anunciar su ruptura—, pues… él era Tamuz, hijo de Semiramis. Semiramis lo tuvo tiempo después de la muerte de Nimrod, así que no fue su hijo. Yo lo que quería era que Nimrod supiera que sé todos sus puntos débiles…

—¿Te dijo algo de ella?

—No. Dijo que tú lo sabías.

Escalofríos. Tamuz podía ser su ruina, Illumi no debía tener la información de Nanika; si un día por alguna razón ellos dos eran forzados a separarse, Nimrod no debía tener la capacidad de ver a su mujer. Debía evitarse, aun si esto representaba ocultar la verdad a su hermano. Al amor de su vida.

—Di las habilidades, Illumi. No cambies de tema.

—Sólo te explicaba lo sucedido. Además no pensaba descubrir la ubicación de Semiramis.

—Por favor… no más rodeos.

—Puedo… puedo hacer invocaciones, controlar situaciones aun en contra de la naturaleza, leer el futuro, no por completo porque esto implicaría un mayor control de Nen y…

—¿Has visto mi futuro? —interrumpió, tuvo curiosidad al escuchar esta capacidad en su hermano.

—No, no Kil, no me atrevería a hacerlo. No me gustaría ver algo para lo que tenga que prepararme, prefiero disfrutar el momento —no había sido una confesión, sino parte de su naturaleza, pero Killua al escucharle se sintió perturbado, temía que Illumi estuviera hablando de una situación entre ambos.

—¿Crees que te voy a dejar?

No habría sido complicado responder esa pregunta de no haber sido por el tono con el que había sido dicha. Era un firme reclamo, Killua no podía creer que Illumi todavía tuviera dudas con respecto a su estabilidad. Illumi se agachó cubriendo su rostro con una mano, pensando que lo había vuelto a arruinar, ahora entendía lo difícil que sería lidiar con las emociones fuertes del albino.

—No es eso Kil; pero tú sabes que si quisieras irte de mi lado, yo no te detendría.

—No, Illumi. Ese no fue el trato que hicimos con el abuelo.

—Pero no quiero que estés conmigo a la fuerza.

Illumi no se atrevía a verlo, porque el menor estaba de mal humor, la mirada molesta le imponía, le hacía dudar de sus intenciones y palabras. Killua tenía ese efecto sobre él, no podía evitarlo, por eso era mejor decir las cosas y cerrar los ojos. La mano del muchacho se coló entre sus dedos, y sintió un gentil apretón, el albino sostenía su mano con cariño.

—Illumi, yo no te dejaré, aun si no me gusta, no te dejaré. Y tú, aún si no quieres estar conmigo, no me importa, tendrás que quedarte conmigo. Ese fue el trato que hicimos con el abuelo.

Pero lo que a Killua le preocupaba era la intención de esas palabras a futuro, últimamente se la pasaba preguntándose, qué pasaría si Illumi perdía al ente de _Nen_ , tenía temor de que esto representara el fin de la relación. Que Illumi recuperara el poder sobre sus emociones, descubriera que no era tan valioso estar al lado de un chiquillo novato, con poco por aportar a su vida, y le dejara. Ésta era la principal razón por la que ahora, más que nunca, no deseaba que Illumi se librara de su maldición, quería seguir sosteniendo la excusa, ser una necesidad básica para la vida del morocho. Era increíblemente egoísta pero ahora no le importaba, no podría lidiar con la soledad de dejarlo ir si es que esa pesadilla se tornaba en realidad.

—Ven aquí —Illumi aprovechó la unión de sus manos para acercarlo— yo no te dejaría, ni siquiera si me engañaras, cerraría los ojos y pretendería no darme cuenta. Me conformaría con lo que me quieras dar.

—¡No digas cosas tan horrendas!, no permitas que yo te trate así.

—Pero es la verdad.

—Pues no lo acepto. Yo… ni siquiera puedo imaginar la posibilidad de hacer algo tan indigno como eso. Jamás Illumi, y más te vale no engañarme a mí porque si no… si no… —lo pensó, y la respuesta era horrenda, se apartaría de él, lo torturaría hasta el grado en que los vestigios de Nimrod aparecieran, y luego volvería para hacerle rogar por su presencia, por el hambre de estar a su lado. Lo tomaría por la fuerza y no lo dejaría ir jamás—. No sé qué sería capaz de hacer.

—Nada. Yo soy incapaz de serte infiel, Kil. Es más probable que sea lo contrario.

Killua no pudo evitar sentir la ironía de la situación. Se estaban lastimando con un tema imposible. De parte de ambos, no era posible que existiera el engaño, soltó una risa suave.

—Dejemos este tema, ¿de acuerdo?

Illumi lo apretó contra su cuerpo, no quería dejarlo triste.

—Yo te quiero… —susurró, con una voz apenas audible, era la primera vez que lo decía en su idioma natal. Killua tembló, unas simples palabras le habían devuelto a la vida en tan sólo unos segundos.

Quiso levantarse a verlo, pero Illumi no se lo permitió, lo apretó todavía más.

—Sue-suéltame, Illumi.

Al instante soltó la carcajada, podía jurar que lo que vería sería a un sonrojado Illumi que apenas cabía de la vergüenza de decir palabras que involucraran tanta profundidad en sus emociones. Ahora mismo, pagaría por verlo, quería verlo a la cara y disfrutar del espectáculo, pero el morocho no se lo permitió y forcejearon por unos momentos más antes de que cayeran sobre la cama entre risas y reclamos divertidos.

—¡Eres malévolo!

—No es mi culpa que te gusten los idiotas y malévolos —le contestó. El albino enrojeció al escucharlo decir con tanta confianza la realidad de su atracción.

 ** _Muchas gracias 95 por tu adorable mensaje, lo he contestado vía inbox, por favor déjame saber._**

 ** _Es probable que el siguiente capítulo no llegue a tiempo debido a que estaré revisando los fanfics que me enviaron para el concurso que hice y que pronto se va a cerrar. Espero puedan comprenderlo.'._**


	28. Chapter 28

**_He esperado todo el año para publicar estos capítulos. Al fin soy feliz...'._**

 **HADOS**

 **Capítulo 28**

Le sorprendía ver que Killua continuaba ruborizándose ante sus expresiones de amor; con una pureza incomparable que protegería con todo su corazón, así le costara la vida, y que a la vez le preocupaba que fuera más propio de su falta de experiencia y madurez, lo cual era suficiente recordatorio para frenarse antes de comprometerse más en su relación. Mientras tanto esperaría pacientemente el momento en que el albino dejara a un lado su timidez para mostrar sus sentimientos más bochornosos, que tuviera confianza para corresponderle y que no le pareciera extraño decir en voz alta que Illumi estaba loco de amor por él.

—A diferencia de ti —continuó coqueteando, sostuvo el mentón del menor con la yema de los dedos y se inclinó hacia él— yo tengo muy buen gusto… No me arrepentiré de nada —sonrió con satisfacción al ver que todavía podía intimidarlo—. Muchas personas estaban viéndote, esperando un poco de ti, sin embargo, aquí estás conmigo.

—¿Quién dice que yo tengo mal gusto?

Reprochó el albino, se atrevió a levantarse de la cama, colocarse frente a Illumi y empujarlo por los hombros para hacerlo recostarse. Illumi sólo lo miró fijamente, intrigado por lo siguiente que Killua diría.

—Mi novio es un Gran Maestro —la mirada casi furiosa del albino le indicaba el valor que se daba a sí mismo para confesar sus pensamientos—, que también es un juez, y un tipo muy atractivo e inteligente.

Illumi se sintió paralizado por completo, por supuesto que esperaba esta clase de palabras, aunque creía que le tomaría más tiempo antes de poder escuchar un vestigio de ellas. Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba junto a Killua que se había lanzado a besarle con un poco de timidez. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y deslizó sus manos por la cintura del albino, recorriendo su contorno, apretándolo en un abrazo un poco torpe; esperó unos segundos y con un veloz movimiento invirtió los papeles, colocó al menor sobre la cama mientras le besaba y lo apresaba entre sus brazos.

—¿Así que tu novio es todo eso?, ¿desde cuándo usas esas palabras para referirte a mí?

Killua desvió la mirada, apenado por haber descubierto su corazón, pero feliz por ver que Illumi se sentía halagado.

—Desde ahora —susurró.

—Me agrada, por lo menos ahora sé que te gusto de verdad. Ahora, si me lo permites, tengo asuntos que atender con tu cuerpo.

Soltó una risa suave, y se dejó vencer por los labios del morocho, que besaban su cuello mientras que sus manos le iban desnudando. En cuanto vio que el morocho se distanciaba para desnudarse, tuvo la necesidad de detenerle.

—E-espera…

—¿Ocurre algo?

Pero no se atrevía a decirlo: le excitaba verlo tan elegante, con esos atavíos preciosos que parecían llevarlo a otros tiempos; la tela fresca que hacía cosquillas en su pecho desnudo, los adornos brillantes y todo el conjunto hacían lucir a su hermano como un rey, le metían en una fantasía donde seducía a alguien de la realeza, resultaba una diversión morbosa que no podía evadir.

—N-no necesitas quitarlo…

Para su suerte, Illumi era casi capaz de leer su mente. Sonrió malévolo, y se echó sobre él para morderle lóbulo de la oreja, aprovechando su distracción.

—¿Así que quieres saber lo que se siente que un Juez y Rey Iluminado se rinda ante tus piernas?

Más rojo Killua no podía estar. Había perdido la capacidad de refutar, y no fue necesario, porque Illumi bajó por su abdomen, terminando por desnudarle. Se sentía deliciosamente vulnerable ante la mirada de lujuria de Illumi sobre su cuerpo; le incitaba a coquetearle con la confianza de que no fallaría si se animaba a provocarle.

—¿Así que también eres un Rey?, ¿no te apena que con tu cargo estés aquí con un simple novicio?

—Me avergonzaría más tenerte desnudo y no tocarte.

El mayor colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas y separó sus piernas para inclinarse sobre su abdomen, besando toda su piel, al tiempo que estimulaba con su mano su miembro erecto. Killua cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las sensaciones, era fascinante y perfecto, no podía pedir más; Illumi siempre atinaba a todos sus puntos débiles, y adoraba perder la resistencia ante él. Esta vez, Illumi no se dejaría intimidar por el hecho de no venir preparado a su recámara, confiaba en que Killua estaba más mentalizado para un acto sexual, además moría por estar en su interior, no se veía con la capacidad de contenerse cuando veía que el albino reaccionaba con tanta belleza ante sus manos.

Dejó escapar un hilo de saliva para comenzar a humectar el área y paseó sus dedos, dando ligeros masajes. Killua ya sabía lo que esto significaba, y lo ansiaba, se le hacía agua la boca. Illumi lucía espléndido y estaba muy bien metido en su papel, lo que le hacía seguir metido en su fantasía mental.

Illumi usualmente intentaba evadir penetrarle cuando las cosas no estaban bajo su completo control alegando que no era estrictamente necesario; el albino se preguntaba por qué era así, siendo que a él le gustaba más cuando hacían todo lo posible en la cama, pero cada vez que sacaba el tema, descubría que era debido a los límites que Illumi se imponía en un afán por cuidarle. Por un lado, le molestaba que fuera así porque no se conformaba con tener sólo un trozo de él, quería hacerlo rendirse ante sus necesidades e instintos, ver la faceta más cruda y salvaje de su hermano. En cambio, siempre se encontraba con un Illumi recatado y pensativo, que no cedía ante sus instintos tan fácilmente.

—Hoy es una ocasión especial.

Susurró a su oído, Killua estaba listo y tembloroso por sentirlo en su interior, de sólo pensarlo se retorcía de placer. Illumi frotaba su erección entre sus piernas, haciéndole perder los estribos.

—Por favor…

—¿Sí?, ¿estás seguro?

—¡Hazlo!

Se abrazó a la espalda del mayor, oprimiéndolo mientras Illumi ingresaba a su cuerpo. Respiró profundo, las sensaciones eran increíbles. Sujetó su hombro, cuando sintió que Illumi entraba por completo y se detenía, de nuevo estaba el Illumi que conocía, siempre conteniendo sus deseos. A veces quería entender qué lo frenaba tanto, para así destruir su resistencia y hacerlo a su modo.

Movió sus caderas, para estimularlo y hacerle saber que podía comenzar a marcar el ritmo, de otro modo, sabía que Illumi no continuaría sin ver su aprobación. Sentir la pasión corriendo por sus venas le hacía olvidar las inhibiciones, giró su cuerpo, empujando al mayor para colocarse sobre él. Quería estar arriba, quería verlo sometido y se esmeraría por obtener lo que deseaba.

Tuvo éxito, Illumi se quedó boquiabierto mientras el albino restregaba su cuerpo a su voluntad, provocándole los espasmos de placer más deliciosos que jamás había sentido. Era más que perfecto. En cuanto vio su mirada, su sonrisa y el libido desinhibido, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo muy deseado que era y se emocionó, era increíble el poder que tenía en sus manos. O mejor dicho, en sus caderas.

Illumi se sentó, para abrazarlo y besarlo, siguiendo con el ritmo de sus cuerpos. No quería parar nunca, menos ahora que Killua dejaba a un lado sus reacciones más infantiles para dar paso a su plena sexualidad. Esto era lo que más deseaba, verlo crecer, y ahora lo podía decir, él era una parte fundamental en la vida del menor.

Killua aprovechó la cercanía para hacer algo que llevaba planeando desde hace tiempo, se acercó al cuello del morocho y con toda la intención succionó su piel; deseaba marcarlo para que se viera claramente a quién pertenecía. Illumi se dejó hacer cuanto quiso, y todavía el albino, no satisfecho con marcarlo una vez, volvió a hacerlo otras dos veces más.

Le encendía la posesividad de Killua, no lo podía negar. Le encantaba que dijera en todos lados que "era suyo"; secretamente adoraba sus celos, quizá eran enfermizos, pero no podía evitar sentirse halagado de tener su interés. Respiró hondo, volvió a colocar a Killua sobre la cama. El aura rosa estaba de nuevo por todas partes, debía ser porque Killua veía sus marcas y se sentía pleno y rodeado de amor.

—Illumi —gimió.

El mayor se colocó sobre él, besando con ternura su cuello.

—Dime… —susurró. Deslizó una mano por su abdomen, masajeando su sexo, al ritmo de sus caderas, para terminar de estimularlo a su gusto.

—Ah… mmm… —no podía hablar de sólo pensar en el placer que le provocaba— a-adentro…

—¿Adentro?, ¿mmm…?

Sabía lo que quería, no en balde el albino se lo solía pedir cuando estaban en la cama, pero él insistía en no hacerlo puesto que prefería reservarlo para una ocasión especial, evitar acostumbrarlo.

—Por favor… —gemía.

Illumi se levantó, presionando la cintura del menor para controlar los movimientos.

—¿Quieres que termine aquí, adentro?

—Ah…

Esa respuesta lo era todo. No necesitaba más, continuó estimulando su cuerpo. La verdad es que Killua había mejorado bastante en su expresión corporal, los movimientos de sus caderas eran terriblemente estimulantes. Killua sabía perfectamente cómo hacerle llegar a su límite. En cuanto terminaron, se echó hacia adelante, con su respiración acelerada, intentando controlarse y permaneció así unos minutos hasta que por fin recuperó el aliento y tuvo fuerzas para levantarse y acomodarse a un lado, no sin antes, echar un vistazo sobre el cuerpo del menor, le encantaba ver el panorama completo de su resultado.

—¡No veas! —le reclamó.

—Pero…

—¡Illumi!

Le hacía gracia ver cómo es que solía cubrirse una vez que terminaban, le apenaba que le viera cubierto de sus fluidos. Peor aún cuando terminaba en su interior, el menor no le dejaba verle; se cubría de inmediato para que no disfrutara del resultado, sólo que esta vez, no estaban en su cuarto de siempre, había ciertos lujos que no se podían dar.

—Iré por algo para limpiarte.

Con una risa traviesa, salió de la cama, buscó unos pañuelos y se ofreció fallidamente a limpiar al menor. Obviamente la respuesta que obtuvo fue una mirada retadora que le hizo reír todavía más. No le bastaba con no dejarlo limpiar su desastre, también lo forzó a girarse para darle privacidad y limpiar su cuerpo. Así que aprovechó para colocarse un cambio de ropa, y prepararse para dormir.

En cuanto ambos estuvieron listos, se acomodaron en la cama, abrazados, a su gusto. Ya vendría otro día para hablar de sus dudas.

.'.

Silva había estado repasando mentalmente todos los acontecimientos de esa noche. Había sido una suerte increíble haber contado con su hijo mayor —al que en un principio había intentado alejar al enviarlo a revisar al hijo de su amigo Roboam— y ahora tenía demasiadas dudas sobre él, ¿qué clase de persona había criado todos esos años? Sentía que no le conocía y eso le irritaba demasiado.

Se hartó de darle vueltas a sus pensamientos y se dijo que era una tontería permanecer aislado cuando bien podía ir a la recámara de su hijo y confrontarlo de una vez por todas. Atravesó los pasillos sin mirar a nadie, ocultando su presencia y cuidando de no llamar la atención; la oscuridad y el silencio le indicaron que se acercaba a la privacidad de la alcoba donde su el muchacho era tratado como la elite entre la élite.

Sin embargo, para su desgracia, entre más se acercaba, más se convencía de que no había nadie en ese lugar, supo por ende en dónde le hallaría. Le desagradaba la idea de que sus hijos siempre compartieran cuarto. Ya estaban grandes, no había excusa para que todo el tiempo necesitaran dormir juntos. Usualmente no se metía en esos asuntos porque eran las pocas libertades que les daba y le parecía inofensivo que se juntasen para conspirar entre ellos o quejarse de lo que fuese, incluso podía resultar educativo si Killua aprendía a controlar un poco más a un tipo tan complicado como lo era su hermano mayor, no obstante lo encontraba excesivo para alguien con la edad de Illumi. Respiró profundo, regañaría al mayor por ser tan permisivo y le dejaría en claro a Killua que su hermano no era un objeto para declararlo "su propiedad" frente a todos. Además de que esa clase de oraciones podían ser tomadas de otro modo en un lugar como Tierra Sagrada.

Caminó sin prisa a la habitación del albino, esperó en silencio en la entrada, puesto que le pareció que todo estaba en silencio, cosa rara, considerando que había percatado sus presencias en el interior. No estaba equivocado. Esperó. El sonido de la cama le llamó la atención, era un rechinido que, si no fuera porque estaba pensando en sus hijos, habría identificado con más rapidez, pero tuvo curiosidad y enfocó toda su atención en lo que ocurría en el interior.

—Illumi —escuchó la voz de Killua.

Le pareció extraño, usualmente el albino llamaba « _aniki_ » a Illumi, y aunque llevaba tiempo llamándolo por su nombre, hasta este momento fue que se percató del cambio.

—Ah…

Esa voz le hizo experimentar los peores escalofríos que hubiese sentido en su vida. No sonaba como una queja, sino como una clara y firme expresión de placer.

—¿Adentro?

Ahora era la voz de Illumi, conforme prestaba más atención, más podía distinguir con claridad lo que decían, aunque también influía el hecho de que iban elevando sus voces.

—Por favor…

«Esta es una pesadilla», se dijo, pero no podía moverse, no había reacción alguna a la que pudiera atinar.

—¿Quieres que termine aquí, adentro?

—Ah…

Y esas últimas palabras fueron todo lo que necesitaba. Estaba al borde de perder el control, enloquecer y entrar, pero todavía se dio el lujo de reflexionar. Killua no parecía asustado, no sonaba como alguien abusado, todo lo contrario, parecía estar de acuerdo y pedirlo, «por favor», había dicho. También Illumi parecía pedir permiso para satisfacerse, preguntando y actuando en base a la respuesta. No podía decir que fuera un acuerdo con toda seguridad, sonaba más bien a que Illumi lo había inducido, quizá un trance, una aguja, no dudaba de esos efectos. Si entraba, si los interrumpía y avergonzaba a su heredero, cabía la posibilidad de lastimar la psique del muchacho, su orgullo y dignidad. No era necesario actuar así. No tenía necesidad de humillarlo.

Con la ira, el horror y la desesperación contenidas, casi detiene su corazón para no atraer la atención de ambos muchachos y optó por la sabia decisión de volver a su pieza a planear detenidamente en su siguiente movimiento. Acabaría con Illumi, recordó las palabras de Kikyo y se sintió más herido que nunca, su esposa estaba en lo cierto. Ahora podía incluso creer que había sido el mismo Illumi quien, movido por sus nuevos secuaces dentro de los Iluminados, había mandado a sacar los ojos de su madre para no permitirle ver lo que ambos hacían. Se dijo con firmeza, que lo mataría, ya no tendría piedad con él.

Estuvo dando vueltas en su cuarto en un arranque de nervios entre su instinto paternal y su furia contra su propio hijo. Pensando constantemente en su descubrimiento, replanteándose la idea de que matar al muchacho era en extremo rudo. Quizá no hacía falta llegar a tal punto, ahora se retractaba, pero al recordar la posible traición planificada, su ira se encendía y se debatía entre matarlo o castrarlo. No quería enloquecer del asco y horror que esto le provocaba, necesitaba desahogarse y ahora mismo sentía que no tenía con quien hacerlo. En otro momento hubiese contado con su esposa, incluso Gotoh llegó a ser un buen confidente, pero sin ambas opciones, finalmente se vio orillado a llamar a la única persona capaz de darle un buen consejo.

—¿Papá?

—Ah, vaya milagro, ¿negocio nuevo?

—Papá, tengo… —se vio tentado a colgar, cambiar de tema y enfocarse en cualquier cosa que no revelara su penosa situación, pero sabía que no podía evitarlo, aunque quisiera, su padre tarde o temprano se enteraría.

—Tengo algo importante que decir.

Las pausas estaban desesperando al anciano, no era usual en Silva alargar una conversación sin sentido.

—¿Vas a decir algo o ya me puedo ir?

«Sé directo», se aconsejó mentalmente para darse fuerzas.

—Descubrí a Illumi y a Killua teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Hubo silencio, Zeno sabía que esto un día ocurriría aunque había confiado en que pasaría un largo tiempo antes de que llegaran a descubrirlo, evidentemente se había equivocado.

—¿Dónde está Illumi?

—Lo sé… soy un idiota, no me atreví a abrir la puerta. Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué.

—¿No le hiciste daño, cierto?, Silva, es importante que mantengas la calma.

—¡Que no le hice nada!, eso fue, soy un idiota, debí haber escuchado a Kikyo.

—No —cortó tajante, estaba furioso con su nieto mayor, pero no se lo iba a transmitir a su hijo que, era claro, se encontraba en un shock emocional—. Escúchame, y escucha con mucha atención. Yo ya sabía que ellos dos estaban juntos, llevan tiempo saliendo.

—¿Qué? —se horrorizó todavía más, su padre lo había soltado como si fuese algo totalmente aceptable—, no, no, no puede ser papá. No puede ser que me hayas ocultado esto. Esto es…

—Planeaba hacerlo… pero los idiotas se adelantaron. No los molestes Silva, ellos dos no están infringiendo reglas de la hermandad, sólo cuestiones morales, pero es mutuo, quiero decir Killua está consciente.

No iba a aceptar las palabras de su padre. Él conocía a Illumi mejor que nadie, lo había criado, Illumi nunca había sido un chico normal ni fácil de aceptar, tenía un claro problema mental que les había sobrepasado en su momento, y gracias a eso lo habían destituido como heredero. Parecía que su padre había olvidado todo esto de golpe, se sintió traicionado y rodeado por enemigos.

—¡¿Cómo puedes creer eso?!

—¡Yo mismo lo examiné! —pero Zeno ya sabía que su hijo se pondría insoportable, estaba preparado para sus arranques de ira—, puse a un equipo especializado. Revisamos a Killua a profundidad, y es voluntario, las pruebas salieron negativas. Quise separarlos pero ambos se enfrentaron y créeme, Killua puede ser bastante persuasivo cuando de amenazar se trata. Hay una historia detrás, algo que debes saber, pero hablar por teléfono es estúpido.

—No me importa, la quiero saber ahora.

—Es cosa de los Iluminados… —contestó indicando que estaba en el lugar adecuado para hacer sus preguntas.

Más silencio. Silva apenas podía resistir sus ganas de ir tras sus hijos y sacarlos de la cama a golpes. Escuchar «Iluminados» después de los sucesos de la noche sólo encendió más su ira.

«Por eso es que los juntaron en la mesa, porque ellos aprueban su relación», se dijo con irritación.

—Sólo atiende lo que te pido, no los lastimes, no los dañes, ambos son inocentes. Sobre ellos no hay que cargar nuestra ira.

No podía creer que su padre dijera esas palabras a la ligera, parecía que él vivía en una dimensión totalmente diferente a la suya. Detestaba que fuese así porque de nuevo se descubría a sí mismo como un grandísimo perdedor que no había podido controlar a su propia familia.

—Ellos no pueden estar juntos, Killua es un niño.

—Estás en la cueva, pregunta —contestó a secas, al menos más relajado de ver que Silva no planeaba agredirlos de buenas a primeras—. Mañana iré, hablaremos sobre la estrategia con la que afrontaremos esto. Pero por el momento, mantente sereno, confía en mí un poco, yo tengo las cosas en observación.

¿Qué más podía hacer?, no lastimaría a Illumi, una parte de su corazón le decía que esto había sido su responsabilidad como padre, que si hubiese sido más cuidadoso sus hijos no estarían incurriendo en prácticas asquerosas. Para su colmo había escuchado que también era inocente, lo cual todavía movía más su balanza justiciera; realmente no quería matar a su hijo mayor, no tenía la suficiente voluntad para lograrlo. Podía salir y atacarlos como tanto le apetecía, pero si los lastimaba y se arrepentía, no soportaría cargar con más culpas. Además no lo haría puesto que se encontraban en terreno de los Iluminados, un lugar donde quedarían en ridículo como familia si él se salía de control. Aceptó lo que su padre le decía, al fin ya tendría tiempo exigir las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

.'.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora y ambos jóvenes habían conciliado el sueño. Killua se encontraba agotado, su energía necesitaba reponerse tras el juego con Tamuz y por más que deseaba interrogar a Illumi, no estaba en la mejor condición para analizarlo y conseguir toda la información que quería. Se había resignado, no sin antes pedirle a Illumi que se quedara a hacerle compañía el resto de la noche, por lo menos se daría esa libertad en su accidentado día.

El celular de Illumi comenzó a sonar, mas ninguno de los dos se movió; deseaban ignorarlo puesto que realmente estaban en una posición muy cómoda, y al ver que el sonido no paraba y que la dichosa persona estaba aferrada a contactar al mayor, tuvieron que aceptar que uno de los dos tendría que girarse a tomarlo. Illumi, con pereza, estiró la mano para alcanzar el aparato que estaba al otro lado, sobre una mesita de noche, y Killua se despertó un poco, sólo para alcanzar a ver quien buscaba a su amante.

El teléfono todavía sonaba cuando le mostró la pantalla para calmar sus ansias, vieron que era el abuelo e Illumi atendió sin más demora.

—¿Abuelo?

—¿Estás con Killua?

—Sí.

—Mantente tranquilo —advirtió, Illumi contuvo la respiración una milésima de segundo, ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que sería una noticia difícil—. Tú padre los descubrió.

—Ah ya veo —contestó con neutralidad, acarició los cabellos del menor y susurró—: tengo que salir, ya vuelvo.

—¿A dónde…?

—Espera un momento, abuelo —advirtió al anciano al ver que Killua no le dejaría salir tan fácil.

—El abuelo quiere decirme algo importante, dame un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo miró con recelo, pero confió en él y lo dejó salir sin hacer más escándalo, el cansancio era más poderoso de lo que calculaba. De todos modos confiaba en que Illumi no le ocultaría nada, era parte de su acuerdo inicial: no mentir. Una regla valiosa para mantener su relación estable.

—Listo —contestó el teléfono cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que Killua no escuchara.

—Esto te pasa porque no puedes mantener los malditos pantalones en su lugar, ¡carajo!, ¡no te costaba nada aguantar la calentura!

¿Qué podía alegar ante tal acusación?, tenía razón. Debió resistir la tentación, pero estaba tan feliz de ver a Killua tan fuerte, felicitarlo por haber mostrado una actitud valiente, tanto que no pudo evitar sentirse excitado por la noche y la fiesta. Exponer a Killua a otro mal momento no sería fácil de perdonarse.

—A…

—Eres el mayor, Illumi. Razona como un adulto, si…

—Lo sé, abuelo. Es mi responsabilidad, la asumiré.

No podía esperar menos de su nieto, era un hombre ahora, no lo trataría como a un niño que no sabía responder por sus acciones, estaba bastante irritado, pero todavía había algo que le preocupaba más.

—No lo hagas como lo hiciste conmigo —ya había entendido que Illumi era un muchacho con una mente muy perturbada, asumiría culpas que no le correspondían y acataría toda clase de castigo con tal de satisfacer esa tristeza interna—. La última vez sólo lastimamos a Killua. No quiero que él nos vea como sus enemigos, debe confiar en nosotros. Va a ser el futuro líder, no lo olvides.

Illumi por supuesto que lo entendía, pero no podía asegurarle a su abuelo que controlaría sus hábitos tan malamente arraigados en su corazón.

—¿Nos ayudarás?

—Sí, hablé con él. Ya sabe lo que te ocurre, fue a hablar con los Iluminados. Te recomiendo que vayas con Killua y actúes normal, no le vayas a decir nada porque Silva va a querer asegurarse de que no sea otro de tus trucos y si intentan mentirle entre los dos, él lo sabrá. Créeme, siempre lo sabe.

—De acuerdo.

—No dejes que Killua se vea expuesto otra vez.

Jamás permitiría que Killua fuera visto por nadie más, sus celos no se lo permitían, y no importaba si se trataba de su padre, de igual modo se aseguraría de dejar en claro que él tenía una importante exclusividad sobre él.

Prepararon una estrategia de emergencia, no querían llevarse una mala sorpresa. Con su padre nunca podían dar todo por un hecho, podía actuar calmado y en cualquier momento mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones. Además temía que él cometiera una locura junto con Kikyo y los intentaran dañar. Regresó a su cuarto con mucha preocupación, y miró al menor que lo esperaba impaciente.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —se sentó en la cama, por la manera en la que su hermano había salido del cuarto tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te dije, que un día habría cosas que no podría decirte por tu propio bien? —Illumi se detuvo al pie de la cama, tenía claro que Killua le haría una pelea por su silencio.

—¡No me digas que esta es una de esas! —hizo un movimiento para levantarse y confrontarlo— Illumi, no, dime.

—Kil, no puedo —pero Illumi no le permitió levantarse, comenzó a subir a la cama e intentar sonar lo más despreocupado posible—. Lo lamento, no es que no quiera decírtelo, pero podría afectar de forma negativa a nuestro futuro y yo quiero tenerte a mi lado, si tengo que ocultarte esto, lo haré —su mirada lucía sería, bastante decidida a mantenerse firme.

Killua lo miró con ruego, pero de inmediato entendió que iba en serio. Illumi tenía esa aura hermética que le indicaba que antes que arriesgarse y desobedecer las reglas, huiría de él. No podía decirle a Illumi que hiciera algo indebido, sobre todo cuando declaró que estaba en juego su relación, Illumi era muy estricto al respecto, no sacrificaría nada en vano. Tomó la mano del morocho y la colocó sobre su mejilla.

—Más te vale decírmelo cuando tengas la primera oportunidad. No podré estar satisfecho hasta saber lo que pasa.

—Tenlo por seguro —y con la mano todavía en su mejilla, lo besó en los labios. El miedo por perderlo y lastimarlo le recorría, eran palabras que no podía aceptar. Lucharía por él, por sus sentimientos, haría todo lo posible por protegerlo y proteger la relación por la que tanto se estaba esmerando.

.'.

En cuanto cortó la llamada fue de vuelta a la fiesta; iba con paso lento, los brazos cruzados y una mirada que helaría hasta al más valiente. Galileo fue el primero en verlo ingresar por la entrada de la cueva y comprendió el sentimiento en su expresión. Había descubierto algo gordo, se abrió el paso entre la multitud, con temor de acercarse al asesino; no era fanático de hacer negocios con esa gente, pero por respeto a Illumi, lo atendería así fuese la última cosa que hiciera en la vida.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Silva.

—Ustedes lo sabían, ¿verdad?, la relación entre mis hijos…

—¡No me culpes!, ha sido Kikyo —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para defenderse y frenar la ira del asesino—, ella es la principal responsable de que tus hijos se vean forzados a ir contra su naturaleza.

Escuchar el nombre de su mujer le hizo dudar. Killua solía hablar con odio hacia su madre, y lo peor es que el niño nunca se animaba a explicar sus motivos. Todos los focos se prendieron; para colmo su padre había añadido que giraba en torno a los Iluminados. Ya no podía esperar por las respuestas. Las cosas comenzaban a tener otro sentido: el odio de ella hacia Illumi, y a su vez, la forma en que Killua la despreciaba; el hecho de no tener cooperación por parte de sus hijos para la búsqueda del culpable que le había sacado los ojos a su madre, y el hecho de que no encontraran rastro del autor de la tortura de su esposa; todo tuvo sentido. El culpable se encontraba en las mismas filas de los Iluminados, y era una venganza, ¿de qué?, no lo sabía, pero estaba claro que alguien no quería a su mujer. Incluso sus hijos podían ser los autores de tal atrocidad.

—Ahora mismo no puedo revelarte toda la historia, pero si te quedas mañana, haré una reunión para ti, y todo quedará claro.

Dudó si forzarlo a hablar o esperar hasta ese momento. Por supuesto que le urgían las respuestas, pero no quería que sus hijos estuvieran presentes, no quería que los usaran como rehenes en su contra, si es que su furia se desataba. Ellos dos eran variables que no podría contener y desconocía si se pondrían de su parte o defenderían a los Iluminados. Optó por la sabia decisión de aguardar hasta la mañana.

—Estaré esperando —contestó con rencor. Se dio la vuelta y regresó a su habitación, al menos fingiría dormir.

Por la mañana se prepararon para regresar a casa, y en cuanto estuvieron listos, salieron a encontrarse con Silva. Para su sorpresa su padre no parecía tener planes de regresar a la con ellos. Silva los observó detenidamente, de pies a cabeza a ambos. Illumi bajó la mirada, comprendía lo que quería transmitir y sintió una carga por tener que mentirle.

El hombre se percató de detalles que no había reparado antes, Killua traía puesta la playera que Illumi usó el día anterior, mientras que el mayor había conseguido una nueva, además, Illumi tenía marcas en su cuello, unas marcas rojas que contrastaban bastante con su piel blanca. El morocho sintió la mirada en su cuello y recordó que Killua las había hecho la noche anterior, pero ya era muy tarde para cubrirse, así que pretendió no darse cuenta.

—¿Te regresaste a la fiesta, verdad? —preguntó Silva, pretendiendo hacer conversación.

Killua notó que los ojos de su padre estaban fijos en las marcas de Illumi, y tragó saliva.

—Sí —mintió.

—¿Tienes una pareja dentro de los Iluminados?

Miró al albino de reojo, y maldijo en su interior.

—Sí.

Silencio. La mirada de odio en Silva les hacía dudar que fuera una buena señal.

—¿Entonces esa era la razón por la que andaban con esto de que le perteneces a Killua? ¿Querías reservarte para alguien dentro de los Iluminados? —no respondieron, no había nada qué decir—, olvídalo Illumi. Te entregaré a alguien, debí haber imaginado que estabas haciendo una de tus estupideces.

—Ni se te ocurra —advirtió Killua—, te lo he dicho ya papá, no puedes entregarlo.

—Kil, no tienes poder sobre esta situación… —le había respondido, pero no se atrevía a verlo, no quería descubrir en su hijo más rastros de actividad sexual— Kikyo tenía razón, Illumi debe estar bajo ambientes controlados.

—Esa estúpida mujer… ¿por qué mejor no le preguntas sobre las cosas que te ha ocultado?, ella sólo ha arruinado nuestras vidas, estoy seguro que eso sí es de tu incumbencia, pero sí te metes con Illumi, te las verás conmigo.

Esto era todo lo que Silva quería lograr, Illumi lo sabía, quería provocar a Killua para ver sus límites. Recordó las palabras de su abuelo, no debía dejar solo a Killua; no debía actuar como un como un adulto que asumía resignado sus responsabilidades.

—Tampoco yo permitiré que hagas como te plazca, papá. Ya no soy un niño.

Silva lo miró con asco, lo último que deseaba era escucharlo hacerse el digno cuando era a quién más culpaba en esos momentos.

—Después hablaremos sobre si eres o no un mocoso. Vayan a casa, yo me quedaré aquí.

No refutaron, partieron atravesando el bosque, de vuelta a la montaña, y en el camino tomaron el carro de Illumi. El mayor condujo en silencio mientras sentía la mirada de su niño sobre él, parecía estar batallando con alguna idea en su mente que no le dejaba mantener una conversación casual. Esperaba que se animara, y entre más cerca estaban de casa, más le desesperaba de su mutismo. Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que estaba pensando. Lo volteó a ver en una de esas ocasiones en que sentía sus ojos clavados en su rostro.

—¿Ocurre algo Kil?

—¿Eh? —se ruborizó— no, nada.

No sabía cómo empezar a agradecer ese gesto amable que había mostrado con su padre, de hecho, no estaba seguro si era algo que debía agradecer, quizá podía ofenderlo accidentalmente por insinuarle que le fastidiaba mucho que siempre se victimizara ante los problemas.

—Vamos, llevas así desde que salimos de la cueva. Dime qué te ocurre, por favor.

—Fue… agradable —contestó vagamente— la forma en que le respondiste a papá… siempre has podido ser libre de decir lo que quieres y sientes. Lo que le dijiste fue muy va-valiente.

Estaba rojo, no porque fuera difícil decirle cosas agradables de vez en cuando a su amante, sino porque tenía miedo de la reacción. Se había esforzado mucho en no sonar demasiado evidente en lo que intentaba comunicar.

Illumi siguió observando el camino, se preguntó cuántas veces Killua deseó que él se defendiese de las agresiones de los demás, cuando le acusaban de cualquier cosa que él no consideraba justa. Mientras que él aceptaba toda clase de culpas, el menor debía haber estado retorciéndose por dentro de sólo verlo actuar así.

—Lo aprendí de ti, gracias.

Killua se sintió profundamente conmovido por el halago, ahora tenía fe en que las cosas mejorarían. El mundo brillaba de un color precioso, fue capaz de apreciar el atardecer; estaba radiante de felicidad, quería llegar a casa y encerrarse en el cuarto junto a él; hablar de los asunto con su padre, de su nuevo cargo, la ceremonia, tantas cosas por tratar, y sobre todo, deseaba hacer el amor con él, sentirse uno con su cuerpo.

En cuanto llegaron, Illumi lo retuvo unos instantes para besarle. No querían separarse, ni tener que fingir ser hermanos hasta llegar a su espacio privado, pero sabían que tendrían que enfrentar esa realidad.

Y al cruzar la puerta, sintieron que las cosas estaban muy mal. Había un hedor de muerte y sed de sangre desde la entrada. Uno de los mayordomos nuevos se presentó con el rostro ensangrentado y paralizado de pánico; su brazo derecho estaba casi desprendido y a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie, si lo hacía era gracias a la adrenalina por su deseo de sobrevivir.

—¡Amos! —les llamó— un intruso, un intruso…

Se trababa, y esto desesperaba a los muchachos, no era como si tuvieran mucha paciencia con las personas que no estaban lo suficientemente entrenadas.

—Un hombre entró a la casa —se quejó del dolor—. Ha estado persiguiendo al amo Kalluto.

—¿Dónde están? —el albino preguntó alertado.

—Están… están intentando distraerlo —el hombre no pudo resistir más, cayó de rodillas recuperando el aliento—. Es un hombre que dijo conocerlos, dijo ser un mago. Ha matado ya a veinte de los nuestros.

Antes de que Illumi pudiera pronunciar el nombre, Killua había desaparecido usando su supervelocidad para socorrer a Kalluto.

Kalluto tenía una terrible mala suerte. Hasta ese momento agradecía que la araña le había ignorado y no le había tomado como un enemigo, desconocía el motivo de por medio, pero de todos, no imaginó que Hisoka se atrevería a ir tras él, especialmente porque no era alguien que no parecía tener aliados. Sus mayordomos le habían intentado proteger al máximo justo como Silva había ordenado, pero Hisoka no había tenido problema alguno con deshacerse de la mayoría. Kalluto había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerse lejos de él, huir y ocultarse, era lo mejor dado que Hisoka era fuerte. Afortunadamente él tenía la habilidad para detectar personas y eso le permitía esconderse. Sólo que la sed de sangre del pelirrojo era tan poderosa que le otorgaba una sensibilidad extra que cada vez lo ponía en más peligro. Estuvo oculto tanto como pudo hasta que Hisoka le encontró y tuvo que huir, llevaba unos minutos corriendo de un lado a otro, intentando crear la mayor distancia posible para poder ocultarse de nuevo, pero Hisoka era demasiado veloz.

Hisoka tenía dos objetivos en mente: atrapar a Kalluto y forzar a Illumi a cumplir su trato, o mejor dicho, el trato de Nimrod. Venía completamente enfocado en atrapar al enano escurridizo cuando una patada dio con una fuerza tal en su rostro que fue a dar contra los árboles, y en el impacto la madera retumbó, sacudiendo las hojas, haciéndole perder la visión. La cobertura de _Nen_ , que por seguridad mantenía a su alrededor le había salvado de perder la mandíbula por completo. Perdió la consciencia por unos cuantos segundos, suficientes para permitir a Kalluto percatarse de lo ocurrido. Killua le había salvado.

Sin embargo, gracias a su experiencias en batallas, tomó esto como una ventaja. Killua le había tocado y se había impregnado con su _Nen_ ; aprovechando su distracción, mientras ambos chicos le veían reponerse y fingir preocuparse por su rostro, veloz y disimulado, arrojó otro tanto de su _Nen_ , esta vez atinó al rostro del Zoldyck menor. Tenía a ambos en sus manos. Estaba a punto de hacer su siguiente movimiento cuando una aguja atravesó la línea que unía su _Nen_ con el cuerpo de Killua; se percató de una segunda aguja iba a romper el hilo con Kalluto, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para lograr su objetivo.

—Kil —Illumi lo había alcanzado, venía tras él bastante preocupado.

—Illumi no, no te acerques —podían más sus celos que su necesidad por defender su territorio. No quería darle oportunidad a Hisoka de ver a su amado, pero ya era muy tarde.

—Déjalo ir —amenazó el morocho, ignorando la petición de su niño.

—¿Por qué? —respondió sonriente—, esto es bastante divertido, tres contra uno, me pregunto en qué terminará esto.

Killua concentró su _Gyo_ , como lo había hecho Illumi y se vio la línea que sostenía a Kalluto, el cual estaba todavía en riesgo de ser retenido por el pelirrojo. Así mismo se percató de algo más.

—Terminará muy mal para ti, y lo sabes —le advirtió al falso mago—. Es un desgaste terrible lo que haces para permanecer con vida, ¿no lo crees? —señaló el _Nen_ que mantenían a Hisoka con vida.

En efecto, Hisoka ahora no era tan fuerte como antes. Su propio _Nen_ le tenía preso manteniendo unidas las partes de su cuerpo que habían sido destruidas durante la batalla con Chrollo. Por tanto, una parte importante de su _Nen_ estaba en constante flujo para conservarle con vida, por lo menos hasta que su cuerpo se recuperara de verdad, de lo contrario no habría nada que pudiera salvarle.

—Bueno, aquí tengo la solución a mi problema.

Contestó burlesco, refiriéndose a Alluka. Illumi no entendió de lo que hablaba, pero Killua sí, lo notó cuando la mirada dorada se detuvo sobre él de una manera que no tuvo de otra más que reconocer que él no hablaba al aire.

—Ella no está aquí.

—Sí él está aquí —señaló a Illumi—, ella lo está. En algún lado lo está.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo temor de Hisoka, comprendía lo delicado que era estar cerca de él. Hisoka era el peor enemigo que podía tener, era capaz de comprender la debilidad de Illumi y el problema con Alluka, conocía a Kalluto y no era precisamente aliado de los Zoldyck. Bien podía representar un problema serio, si se lo proponía. Killua retrocedió instintivamente para proteger a Illumi, pero este se hizo a un lado, tampoco era como si Illumi fuese a permitir que Killua le protegiera poniéndose en riesgo a sí mismo.

—Illumi, no.

Pero el mayor no contestó, sólo colocó una mano en su hombro para contenerlo.

—Oh… veo que ya me has cambiado, qué pena que sea así, ¿yo no soy tan bueno para ti?

Killua casi se arroja sobre Hisoka cuando le escuchó decir esas palabras. Nadie tenía derecho a bromear con esas cosas, menos una persona que de verdad tenía un historial con Illumi. Por suerte se resistió, le lanzó una mirada de odio absoluta; la electricidad de su _Nen_ se amplió y fue una advertencia muy efectiva.

—Lo siento chicos —se mofó el mago— pero tengo asuntos con su pequeño hermano.

Estiró el hilo que mantenía a Kalluto. Había preferido cambiar de tema antes que provocar al albino, sabía que en cuanto pusiera un dedo sobre él, le esperaba lo peor porque Illumi no pelearía contra él como una batalla normal, sino que usaría su conocimiento de magia para retenerlo y contra eso no podría enfrentarse sin salir bien librado.

—¡Te he dicho que le sueltes! —se preparó para iniciar una pelea, Killua dio otro paso adelante, no quería dejarlo actuar por su cuenta.

—¿Qué tal si no?, ¿qué tal si en lugar de eso negociamos las cosas?, yo necesito a su hermanito por motivos de negocios. Él tiene una habilidad que me interesa, y lo requiero, no como una araña, sino como un Zoldyck. Podría pagar el precio.

—Esta no es la forma de entrar a nuestra casa —se apresuró Killua—, ni hacer negocios con nosotros. Largo.

—O podría, tomarlo por la fuerza y, de todos modos, Illumi me debe algo muy importante…

Illumi sabía que Hisoka era un enemigo formidable. No por nada Nimrod había aceptado sus servicios con toda calma, no dudando en ningún momento de su capacidad. Además poseía cualidades a temer, una de ellas era su espeluznante capacidad para obtener información.

—O podría acabar contigo, justo en este momento —continuó el pelirrojo.

—Ja… como si eso fuera posible —quizá era altanero, pero era su instinto Zoldyck de querer sobresalir en todas partes.

—No me retes.

—No podrías, Kil —Illumi de nuevo intervenía.

Killua volteó a ver a su hermano, justo cuando le escuchó pronunciar esas palabras. La principal razón por la que Hisoka era de temer para él, era precisamente porque, al ser una marioneta, sus acciones resultaban errantes en la mayor parte del tiempo, imposibles de medir, y lo peor de todo era que sus vidas estaban tan entregadas a sus amos que no podían morir tan fácil como decirlo. El amo debía concederles la libertad de morir, sólo así podrían comenzar a temer y vivir como cualquier otra persona lo hacía.

—No puede morir, por eso es que lo dice. Se confía en sus habilidades y las restricciones que tiene.

Killua miró con confusión a Hisoka, y otra vez a su hermano. Todavía no le quedaba claro lo que pretendía decirle, esperaba que continuara explicándose pero Illumi no lo hizo, parecía estar más preocupado por algo que traía en mente.

Illumi pensaba en la seguridad de Killua, de su familia. Hisoka era un problema que era mejor resolver cuanto antes, pelear no era una opción; no era necesario desgastarse en algo riesgoso cuando bastaba con satisfacerlo, sólo eso.

—¿Qué tal si te doy lo que quieres, pago la deuda de Nimrod, y nos dejas en paz?

Sus ojos brillaron, era una oferta muy valiosa para él. Ser libre, vengarse del hombre que le había puesto en esa condición tan penosa, hacerlo y poder usar su _Nen_ a su antojo, moverse en la luz pública sin temor, hacer lo que le placiera con la seguridad de que era su voluntad y no la de sus amos.

—No es tan fácil —respondió— tendrá que ser cuando yo te lo diga, no cuando tú lo digas.

—Me parece bien, dime cuándo y ahí estaré.

—¿Qué tal ya? —preguntó al aire.

—No hay problema, ahora mismo partimos en su búsqueda. Yo sé dónde se encuentra en estos momentos.

—Illumi —le llamó Killua con voz gélida.

De nuevo ese sentimiento de controlar cada segundo de la vida de su hermano reaparecía, ¿cómo podía atreverse a complacer a su rival? No lo podía aceptar. Pero la mirada tierna de ruego del morocho le rompió el corazón, era como si le dijera exactamente que comprendía su sentir, que no quería herirlo, pero que debía hacerlo.

—Estaré bien, confía en mí. Volveré pronto.

—Vamos —la enorme sonrisa de Hisoka le hizo recordar el mensaje por el que comenzó a odiar a Chrollo cuando este le dijo a Illumi que quería una oportunidad con él.

—Está bien, ve —contestó con desdén el albino—, pero no esperes verme feliz.

El joven heredero se dio la vuelta, mostrando su completa indignación e Illumi tragó saliva. Esas palabras le habían dolido. Hisoka ya había soltado a Kalluto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos salieron rumbo a la cueva.

Killua se fue a la casa junto a Kalluto, debían arreglar los problemas ocurridos. Kalluto intentó llamar la atención de su hermano en varias ocasiones pero el albino estaba cerrado, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su amante. Sus increíbles celos y su deseo por apartarlo de todos.

Su mente sólo tenía espacio para él; en que estaba a solas con ese hombre, que no sabía cuándo volvería ni donde estaría, que tenía mucha frustración y quería mandarle cientos de mensajes al celular, y a la vez no, no quería hacerlo porque su orgullo no se lo permitía. Quería reclamarle, decirle que se había ido sin siquiera despedirse; que era muy cruel de su parte; reclamarle que lo había preferido a él, que Hisoka ahora era más importante en su vida, y cuando pensaba eso quería mandarlo al carajo, odiarlo por no haber pensado en sus sentimientos. Entonces recordaba su mirada de súplica y no podía evitar pensar que estaba actuando como un obsesivo, se odiaba a sí mismo y el ciclo se repetía. Ignoró a todas las personas que intentaron hablar con él, incluso evadió a Kalluto cuanto pudo. No quería escuchar palabras amables, quería que Illumi le hablara.

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer.**_

 _ **Yuuki! Te echaba de menos, ya sé que la historia es muy larga, pero nadie me detiene y es por eso que sigo acá.**_

 _Importante: **Veamos... si eres de los pocos que leen mis notas, sabrán que en septiembre mi madre falleció. No es un mes muy agradable y me da mucha depresión, así que tengo que anunciar que lo más probable es que venga el hiatus, cualquier cambio o noticia que tenga que darles lo hará por la fanpage de facebook me encuentran con el pseudónimo de loveoverxshimja por si quieren mandarme algún mensaje y charlar. Son bienvenidos todos!.'.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Han sido días terribles uno tras otro. Les dejo este capítulo especial para ver si así mi suerte vuelve**_

 **HADOS**

 **29**

 **.'.**

Dio media vuelta, había visto a sus hijos partir y estaba seguro de que no intervendrían en sus asuntos. Estaba a punto de enfrentar su destino y pelear por la libertad de su familia, o al menos eso deseaba; no obstante, se sentía miserable y responsable por todo lo que ellos estaban pasando, especialmente Killua, el cual era quien más carga llevaba en los hombros. Pero era ya muy tarde para retractarse, no podría detener la tormenta que vendría. Ingresó a la cueva, mirando con desprecio a los seres que ahí dentro le esperaban.

El lugar lucía igual que la noche anterior, con decoraciones rimbombantes y símbolos místicos adornando las paredes; velas, luces, flores, todo listo para una fiesta, pero en su corazón ya había perdido la paz. Sus hijos estaban afectados de forma irremediable, tan sólo hablarían de cómo tendría que vivir con esto y los beneficios que recibiría a cambio de soportar la injuria. La furia lo consumía sin poder descargarla.

—Aquí estoy, bola de parásitos, ¿qué tanto me han estado ocultando? —no podía contener sus deseos de insultarlos, de mostrar su odio sin llegar a su deseada violencia.

No había tanto público como hubiese esperado, siempre le había tocado enfrentar a grandes grupos de concilios, evaluadores y demás gente especializada en el tema que él iba a debatir, pero esta vez se encontró con un grupo de apenas cuatro personas, entre las que se encontraba Galileo. Apostaba que el bastardo se había visto obligado a asistir, le sorprendía ver que el Barón de R y Geppetto no estuvieran ahí presentes.

—Silva —le llamó uno de los ancianos—, come un poco, no quiero darte malas noticias sin ofrecerte algo refrescante.

—¡Déjate de estupideces!, debería asesinarlos a todos, agradece que estoy dándoles una oportunidad para negociar —tomó asiento. La mesa tembló ante su imponente presencia, quería intimidarlos y que ellos fueran los que se sintiesen mal de hablar con él.

Era exasperante ver que no se inmutaban ante su enfado y su _Nen_ que fluía con furia. Era claro que ellos no temían a él porque no les atacaría. Al contrario, le sonreían como si estuviesen esperando que, en efecto, actuara de ese modo. En realidad así era, ellos entendían que no sería fácil de asimilar y que tendrían que esforzarse por demostrar lo importante que era que cooperara con ellos para beneficio de todos.

—Tu error fue casarte con una sacerdotisa cuyo voto era mantenerse virgen. Lo sabías, sabías que Illumi no debió nacer y aún así seguiste adelante —respondió un anciano de barba larga y blanca, sus ojos grises, casi pálidos, daban el aspecto de estar ciego—. Nosotros te ofrecimos el aborto como solución para ti, Kikyo quedaría maldita, pero tú no tendrías que cargar con ello. Así que estas son tus consecuencias.

Detestaba recordarlo, que se lo dijeran una y otra vez; que era su culpa, que él había tomado malas decisiones y esto sólo continuaría como un efecto dominó. Hasta ese momento comprendía que había sido manipulado para aceptar cualquier castigo y carga en su familia, siendo que él también había caído en un engaño, nadie le había hablado las cosas con sinceridad. Con el paso del tiempo fue descubriendo la lamentable realidad a la que se había vendido.

—Maestro Ser Piero —le llamó Galileo con voz apacible—, ha sido un desafortunado accidente del destino, Silva nunca tuvo una participación activa en esto. Kikyo fue quien lo fundió.

A Silva siempre le molestaba la impresionante hipocresía con la que Galileo se conducía en todo momento. Siempre que el tipo se encontraba con alguien de algún rango importante, solía actuar con mucha elegancia, respeto y usar un montón de palabras suaves que terminaban por convencer a quien le escuchara, pero no con él, con la gente inferior a Galileo; el hombre solía ser cruel, frío y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo para hablarle a menos que algo importante estuviese en juego.

—Yo no llamo accidente a las acciones de Dalozza —le contestó Ser Piero.

—Sea como haya sido, quiero las respuestas y las quiero ahora —reclamó Silva, no quería perderse en una discusión que de poco o nada le serviría. Conocía sus trucos, y no dudaba que este fuera una forma para distraerlo o menguar su resistencia mental contra su manipulación.

Dejaron su drama antes de que Silva volviese a llamarles la atención, se miraron cómplices, diciéndose con la mirada que el momento de hablar había llegado, justo cuando Zeno ingresó al lugar. Habían hecho tiempo para que el anciano llegase y controlara al hombre, temían que en un arranque de ira terminara por asesinarlos a todos.

Al principio, como era de esperarse, Silva no lo vio bien, no podía creer que detrás de todo el asunto de la cadena que, en un principio Kikyo usaba, se escondieran dos seres de tanta trascendencia. Le costaba trabajo aceptar que además de la mujer de _Nen_ , que habitaba en Alluka, también estaba el hombre de _Nen_ , que había vivido en el cuerpo de su hijo, atormentándolo por años; que durante tanto tiempo hubiese ignorado el sufrimiento de su hijo mayor, entregándolo a una vida terrible, siendo acusado de traidor. Aunque Galileo y compañía no conocían la historia completa sobre Illumi y Nimrod, el hecho de saber que sus hijos necesitaron su apoyo durante muchos años y que él no hubiese podido mover ni siquiera un poco sus recursos para protegerlos; que Killua se había sacrificado por la causa, usando su propia libertad para compartirla con su hermano, le había dejado sin aliento. A duras penas podía enojarse, no tenía ganas de discutir sobre si era correcto o no que su hijo de catorce años estuviese en una relación incestuosa, tan sólo quería recuperar la poca paz y el honor que les quedaba como familia.

—¿Hay esperanza…? —preguntó dudoso, por fin habían encontrado una forma de hacerle entender lo delicado de la situación— Killua es muy joven para verse en algo así…

—No quiero desanimarte, Silva —respondió el tercer hombre—, pero es muy probable que no se pueda recuperar, no sabemos cómo estos seres permanecieron en esta dimensión por tanto tiempo, ni cómo fue que se adhirieron a un objeto; nunca nos lo han querido revelar, y los que cooperan con nosotros, tampoco lo saben puesto que parte del proceso involucra una pérdida de memoria, probablemente como medida de seguridad. Teníamos esperanza en que Nimrod nos lo revelara, ya que es el primero de todos los magos, y fue la figura que inspiró la aparición de muchas hermandades, un hombre poderoso e imposible de controlar.

No podía imaginar el dolor de Killua, la soledad de Illumi y de Alluka; las tragedias que escondía Kalluto e inclusive los secretos con los que cargaba Milluki. Todo mientras que él se había compadecido sólo de ella, de su mujer y sus mentiras. El sabor amargo de la decepción se esparció por su boca, pero no podía desahogarse, le resultaba difícil decidir echar de su vida a la responsable de tantos sinsabores. Además estaba consciente de todos los padecimientos que ella también había cargado a lo largo de su vida, suficiente sufrimiento como para comprender que hubiese recurrido a tanto horror, al menos, comprensible para su mente atrofiada.

—¿Tienen que ser… tienen que caer en algo tan desagradable para poder mantener a Illumi bajo control o sólo hace falta un poco de cercanía? —quería tener la esperanza de al menos romper con la relación y llegar a un acuerdo menos violento.

—Tendrás que hablar de eso con Illumi, él es el único que lo sabe a ciencia cierta —contestó Galileo, preocupado porque Silva interfiriera con el deseo de Illumi, era mejor que el Gran Maestro se condujese como más le conviniera y que la hermandad lo respaldara con lo que fuera que él pensara, sin cuestionarse si era verdad o no.

—Silva —le habló su padre—, yo también quisiera encontrar un modo en que podamos disolver esta relación, pero no quiero arriesgarme a perder a toda la familia sólo por lo deshonroso que me resulta esto —comenzó a explicar, Silva parecía un niño asustado en medio de la oscuridad—. Si algo le ocurre a Illumi, automáticamente Alluka saldrá afectada, si esto ocurre, Killua huirá de nosotros, no habrá forma de controlarlo; como consecuencia, los Iluminados lo someterán, te quedarás sin heredero y Kalluto… es evidente que algo le pasa a ese chico, después de todo lo que ocurrió con Kikyo. Probablemente también entre en rebeldía. El único que te quedará ahí es Milluki, y él no nos sirve para lo que necesitamos. Esto tienes que tomarlo por completo o rendirte.

—Papá, no puedo seguirles el juego y pretender que está bien que ellos dos… —de sólo imaginarlo le asqueaba—, no puedo, no es tan sencillo.

—Sólo evítalo, no lo veas y, mientras lo haces, coopera con nosotros para que el Gran Maestro esté libre y disponible para trabajar sin la presión de Killua —aconsejó Galileo.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba contra la pared, se lo habían dejado en claro. No podía separarlos y perder a la familia. De pronto el consejo de Galileo sonaba atractivo y válido. Asintió mecánicamente, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Se lamentaba mucho por cosas del pasado, detalles que quizá, poniendo un poco más atención, pudieron haber sido diferentes con su oportuna intervención, pero a estas alturas, detenerse en el pasado no arreglaría nada.

Los hombres le habían dicho que Killua estaba con Illumi de forma voluntaria, que él mismo se había propuesto recuperar a su hermano por el bien de Alluka; de esta parte no dudaba que su hijo hubiese tenido tal voluntad para hacerlo, pero el hecho de que, en el camino, terminara por enamorarse de su propio hermano le resultaba imposible de creer. Por eso mismo, tras debatirlo con los Iluminados, prepararon un plan para comprobar qué tan veraz era esto. Si descubría que Killua mentía, haría todo lo posible por conseguir una salida para su heredero, era todo lo que por el momento podía hacer.

Cuando estaban a punto de marcharse, tras varias horas de discusión entre ellos, sintió la presencia de su hijo mayor regresando a la cueva. Se puso de pie y salió a recibirlo, por un momento olvidó incluso que él era de quién había estado hablado todo este tiempo; ignoró el llamado de los hombres que tardaron en percatarse de lo mismo que él, y se encontró con su hijo, quién los esperaba al otro lado de la cueva.

Illumi apareció con su aire imponente, esta vez no se estaba esforzando por disimular que era una persona influyente. Lucía molesto, cosa rara dado que solía aparentar estar tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo; había llegado junto a otro hombre, uno que Silva no conocía, pero que suponía que el resto sí identificaba. Se preguntó qué había sucedido con Killua, ¿estaría en casa? No era muy común verlo lejos de él, sobre todo ahora que comprendía la importancia de que estuvieran cerca.

—¿En dónde está a Geppetto? —preguntó con voz de mando, los Iluminados presentes recularon, preferían dejarlo en manos de Silva.

No obstante, el padre del muchacho volteó a verlos a ellos, acusándolos con la mirada por cobardes. Él no les defendería de la ira de su hijo. Al contrario, de ser posible, lo incitaría a continuar.

—Gran Maestro —respondió ser Piero—, no se encuentra aquí. El Maestro Geppetto fue a la iglesia de San I, rumbo a su ceremonia de purificación.

—Puede ir a hacerles compañía —sugirió alguien más—. Hay un viaje que se saldrá en una hora, es el último dirigible que va hacia ese rumbo, pero me temo, Gran Maestro, que su invitado no puede ir. Es un evento privado.

—No estoy solicitando permiso para llevarlo —contestó con firmeza, y entonces todos comprendieron que se trataba de algo delicado.

—¿No es negociable? —Galileo indagó con un aire de tristeza, lamentando la suerte de su amigo.

—No, está en juego la integridad de Killua. Nada es negociable bajo esas condiciones.

—¿Killua está bien? —preguntó su padre.

—Ahora sí —lo miró un breve instante y luego se enfocó en Galileo—. Sólo quiero localizar a Geppetto, con esto bastará para saldar cuentas que Nimrod dejó atrás.

Illumi conocía la amistad que tenía Geppeto con él y con el Barón. En cierto modo, le guardaba gratitud a Galileo por ser el único que le ayudaba en todo momento y sin pretensiones de por medio, por eso mismo deseaba darle alguna especie de explicación para que comprendiera que todo estaba bien justificado.

—De acuerdo, Maestro —contestó ser Piero ya resignado—, puede ir por la senda a la iglesia, detrás de la cueva; allá encontrará el dirigible que espera por los invitados faltantes. Este es el camino más rápido. Llegará ésta misma tarde y el regreso ya es por su cuenta.

.'.

Illumi caminaba pensativo, atravesando la profundidad del bosque. Recordaba la mirada y los reclamos de Killua; lamentaba por completo no haber podido corresponderle como era debido. Pensar que estaba triste le atormentaba y robaba su atención. Hisoka venía tras él, en silencio, con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia que tantas ganas le daban de eliminar. Sería un viaje largo. No quería tocar su celular por temor a descubrir un mensaje ignorado del albino, pero sabía que eventualmente lo haría y prefería que eso ocurriera cuando pudiera tener un poco de privacidad.

Llegaron al dirigible que esperaba al último grupo. Los invitados no les hicieron preguntas, tan sólo saludaron a Illumi como siempre, con una gran sonrisa y de buena gana. Illumi sólo deseaba que partieran para poder aislarse y atender sus asuntos; por lo menos eso había imaginado y, para su desgracia, Hisoka, una vez que estuvo arriba del dirigible, se sintió más que nunca con el ánimo de conversar. Pese a que intentó caminar rápido para hacer una distancia que le sirviera de indirecta para alejar al pelirrojo, Hisoka lo tomó como un reto personal y se le pegó a toda costa, hasta que logró arrinconarlo en el cuarto privado que le correspondía al morocho.

—¿Ahora qué quieres?, no tengo motivos para aguantar tu compañía —rezongó harto de su persecución.

Hisoka sonrió como si estuviese hablando con un gran amigo de la infancia, y se rio para restarle importancia a su malhumor. Se cruzó de brazos y procedió a recargarse en la puerta, indirectamente indicándole que no escaparía de esta.

—Sólo vengo porque noté algo curioso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin tapujos.

—Así que ya tomaste su virginidad por completo…

Tornó los ojos con fastidio. Ya sabía que no sería fácil salir de esta situación.

—Vaya —se hizo el tonto—, acabo de recordar que no tengo porqué hablar contigo —se giró para mirar por la ventana, pretendiendo ignorar el resto de la conversación.

Hisoka se rio, era evidente que Illumi lo había hecho, Killua tenía la mirada de alguien que ya entendía sobre esos asuntos, era muy fácil de notar; su comportamiento era un claro ejemplo de una persona que ya había experimentado el placer de pertenecer y ser dueño de alguien.

—¿Y qué tal es en la cama? —necesitaba hacer las preguntas más extremas posibles si quería ver alguna reacción en él, no iba a escatimar en el nivel de intrusión con tal de divertirse.

—¿Qué parte de…?, ah, olvídalo.

—Debe ser delicioso poder tener a quien deseas en el momento que deseas. Debe ser… —suspiró— simplemente perfecto.

Desde que era muy joven, siempre le había molestado escuchar que involucraran a Killua en temas vulgares. Razón por la cual Milluki siempre lo catalogó como un santurrón; actuando tan pulcro y decente cuando hablaba del albino. Hisoka estaba tocando justo los puntos que más protegía. Lo peor era que no podía escapar de él tan simple. No importaba si lograba salir del cuarto, de igual modo le acosaría. Guardó el celular que traía en la mano, fastidiado de no poder verlo y mandarle un mensaje a su niño.

—Entonces, debo decir que has hecho un magnífico trabajo con Killua —Hisoka continuó molestándolo.

—¿Por qué no sólo cierras la boca y me dejas terminar mi trabajo?

—Tranquilo, mocoso —aunque esta vez no se sentía en la posición de llamarlo así, no quería perder la costumbre—, sólo quiero hacer esto más ameno.

—Sólo por ponernos a platicar, esto no se va a volver más ameno.

—¡Oh qué pena! —exclamó con falsedad.

Más allá de su enojo, no sólo por las preguntas, estaba molesto por la reacción que Killua había tenido antes de que él se marchara. Él sólo quería protegerlo, y proteger a la familia; no había nada de malo en su actitud; además, se suponía que ya habían llegado a un acuerdo con respecto al tema de Hisoka. Uno que habían hecho mucho tiempo atrás y que, al menos él sí recordaba; se suponía terminaría el favor de Hisoka para deshacerse de ese lazo que Nimrod había formado. Luego estaba la otra cosa que más le fastidiaba, quería comunicarse con el albino, para pedir perdón por haberse ido sin decir más; aclarar que en realidad no deseaba abandonarlo. Tan sólo necesitaba recordar ese acuerdo para calmar las aguas. En cambio estaba ahí, teniendo una charla «amena» con el tipo que le había causado serios problemas con su inestable pareja.

—Sólo quiero terminar el trabajo y ya —deseaba echarlo, pero entre más mostrara su ira, Hisoka más se le pegaría, así que trataba de contener su prisa para no darle gusto al pelirrojo.

—Eso es lo extraño —confesó Hisoka, en un esfuerzo por alargar la conversación—, no puedo creer que vayas a ir a matar a un tipo que pertenece a la misma hermandad por la que trabajas, y no cualquier tipo, sino alguien con mucho poder.

—Haré lo que me venga en gana, no necesito dar explicaciones.

Hisoka tenía motivos para preocuparse, puesto que bien podía tratarse de una trampa. Que en cuanto bajaran del dirigible, lo aprehenderían, le someterían y le harían arder en fuego para un ritual. No estaba preparado para eso, y lo sabía, había entrado a la boca del león por voluntad propia, apostando todo o nada. Vigilaría cada movimiento de Illumi hasta garantizar que no había trampas de por medio.

—Cualquiera diría que tu actitud es sospechosa…

Por otro lado, Illumi era honesto, no había pensado en usar a la hermandad como su herramienta personal, temía siempre a lo que ellos se cobrarían en retorno por sus favores; sin embargo el hecho de poner en todo momento una barrera para frenar a la gente que quisiera acercarse a él, hacía que todos dudaran de sus palabras.

—Lo que sea con tal de alejarte de una vez por todas.

—Wow, vaya… —se rió—, lo dices como si yo siempre estuviera detrás de ti.

—Es tu maldita culpa —no pudo resistirlo más, necesitaba desahogarse, tenía demasiado estrés en sus hombros y no encontró momento más oportuno que este para terminar diciendo esas palabras.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! —se hizo el indignado.

—Tú fuiste el que le dijo a Chrollo lo que pasó entre nosotros, y luego Chrollo se lo dijo a Killua. Por tu falta de control es que yo tengo que pagar, espero que estés satisfecho.

—Espera, espera… —no le hubiera importando tanto de no ser porque la expresión de Illumi era escalofriante, como si de verdad le señalara de algún acto horrendo—¿Me estás reclamando porque tu noviecito te hizo una escena de celos por algo que pasó hace…?, ¿cuánto?, ¿diez años?

—No fue una escena… —intentó justificarse pero ya era muy tarde, había mostrado más de lo que en realidad quería.

—¿Ah no? —irónico, logró volver a presionar los botones que Illumi salvaguardaba—, se ve que te tiene bien controlado.

—No está mal… —se justificó, aunque no se lo creía del todo—, tampoco es como que yo no quiera que lo haga.

—No, claro que no quieres que te controle —tenía ganas de soltar la risa, pero le pareció más interesante lo que estaba sucediendo ahí como para perder la única conversación humana que había tenido en meses—. Estás adaptándote a una relación con un niño de catorce años, es eso.

Illumi se hizo a un lado, dándole la espalda al vidrio para ver al pelirrojo. La verdad es que sabía a dónde iría esa conversación y era algo que había intentado evitar desde hacía un tiempo. Temía que otras personas, con mayor edad y experiencia, le revelaran en su cara sus temores, mismos que no podía enfrentar ni tenía argumentos para defenderse.

—Quiero decir, estás intentando tener una relación madura con un niño. Naturalmente las cosas no van a marchar con calma, y por eso te ves obligado a aceptar lo que sea que Killua te imponga con tal de mantener las cosas en paz. No es que quieras que te controle.

—¿Y?, no hay nada de malo en darle lo que necesita para que esté bien.

—Yo no he dicho que esté mal.

—Eres el único que ha sacado el tema.

Era por demás ridículo que alegara eso cuando desde el inicio había sido Illumi el que había desencadenado esa conversación. Hisoka se apartó de la puerta, para ir a recargarse en la ventana, junto a él, ya viendo que el morocho comenzaba a ceder.

—Tú sabes bien que me atrae Gon —continuó con más empatía, tal vez y así no se aburriría tanto de su conversación trivial—, pero no por eso voy tras él. Prefiero esperar a que madure un poco y esto se vuelva más sencillo, pero tú…

—Bien por ti. Yo no tuve opción.

—Pues eso ya es tu asunto —cortó su reclamo.

En primer lugar, Hisoka mismo había provocado en su momento a Illumi a creer que estaba enamorado de Killua; fue él quien le incitó a usar el sexo entre ambos para desahogar una necesidad imposible de satisfacer. Por eso mismo es que el pelirrojo sentía cierta responsabilidad al ver que su creación había madurado a un límite no sospechado. Encontrarse al morocho tan desorientado le hizo sentir un deje de pena, al pensar que él estaría en esa misma situación de no ser porque él sí tenía su objetivo claro y esperaba a Gon con más paciencia, como si estuviera garantizado su éxito.

—De haber tenido opción, hubiese hecho lo correcto —alegó en su defensa. Illumi siempre se decía a sí mismo que Killua hubiese estado mejor lejos de él, que él estaba ahí arruinando su vida. Sólo esperaba que, cuando Killua se arrepintiera, le diera oportunidad para estar cerca y observarlo a la distancia.

—Eso es lo que dices ahora —se mofó—, pero la verdad es que, los tipos como tú y como yo, sólo estamos al acecho de la mejor oportunidad. Si él te buscara, no podrías rechazarlo.

Al final sí habían tenido una especie de conversación amena. El problema para Illumi fue que el falso mago no le dio ni un instante de paz; tuvo que resignarse y dormir, de alguna manera quería despejar su mente y era el único modo en el que pudo dejar de ver a ese molesto intruso.

Tras cinco largas horas de viaje, el dirigible al fin aterrizó. Era un bosque con apenas unos caminos trazados entre los árboles, las flores y un paisaje inexacto entre tanta oscuridad. Podían sentir el frío del viento corriendo entre la naturaleza; escucharon el ruido del bosque nocturno, el canto de las aves, y el murmullar de los roedores que seguramente caminaban entre la oscuridad; apenas silenciados por el sonido de agua, no sabían si provenía de un lago o algún arroyo, pero podían escucharlo. Siguieron la luz de una inmensa fogata que estaba encendida entre la oscuridad. Un espacio despejado al que tenían que llegar y donde se celebraría el ritual.

—No creas que lo dejaré vivir mucho —advirtió una vez que bajaron.

—¿Qué insinúas? —algo de eso le había irritado, apenas había puesto un pie fuera del dirigible y ya el Zoldyck estaba amenazándolo.

—No lo torturaré. Sólo quiero matarlo e irme, quiero estar lo más pronto posible en casa.

Ya sospechaba del plan de Hisoka; le pediría tiempo para poder hablar con Geppetto y reclamar el inmenso daño que le hizo, quizá alargar la muerte tanto como fuera posible antes de tomar la decisión de acabar con el plan, y esto, por supuesto, Illumi no estaba ni por asomo, dispuesto a satisfacer. De sólo pensar en Killua, deseaba poder hacerle una llamada o enviarle un mensaje, con tantas interrupciones apenas había visto su celular un par de veces, en ambas ocasiones notó al menos cinco llamadas perdidas, distanciadas entre algunas horas.

Era de noche. Antes de su llegada, ya se había llevado a cabo una ceremonia, misma que se habían perdido, y tocaba una segunda ronda nocturna, pero aparentemente Geppetto se encontraba ausente. Le habían advertido que iban tras él, y había aprovechado las horas que le quedaban para ocultarse. Illumi supo que no sería tan fácil cuando al revisar la zona se percató que no se encontraba; había desaparecido. Solicitó respuestas, un itinerario del anciano y de inmediato le proporcionaron lo que buscaba.

—¿Gran Maestro, no gusta formar parte de la ceremonia? —y con la información, también intentaron disuadirlo de cumplir su misión.

—No.

—Su acompañante también puede entrar, no tenemos problema con que…

—No, he dicho. No tengo planes de entrar en otra ceremonia, sólo quiero localizar a Geppetto.

Parecían desanimados, Geppetto era una autoridad; un hombre de política y muy popular en su país; una persona que tenía un rango importante en la hermandad y en la sociedad, además, su magia era espléndida, una enciclopedia de rituales e información importante sobre tantas cosas que su gusto por los niños era tenido en poco como una paga por su inmensa labor. Representaba a un grupo de pederastas diplomáticos en su tierra natal, así que acabar con él también representaba un problema para todos aquellos a los que protegía, sería un importante desestabilizador para la hermandad. Aunque los que le querían no contaban con que Geppetto no sólo estaba enterado de su juicio, sino que también estaba listo para morir; ya había vivido lo suficiente para saber que no se salvaría. La única razón por la que se había ocultado, era para nombrar a su sucesor, y sólo estaba esperando el momento en que este apareciera para hacerle saber su plan.

—¿Qué haremos? —le preguntó el pelirrojo al ver la falta de actividad.

—Esperar. Geppetto va a dirigir el siguiente ritual, no se lo va a perder, así que tenemos que esperar.

Vio que Hisoka se daba la vuelta, para buscar un lugar donde sentarse mientras terminaba su venganza, y en seguida él aprovechó para sacar su celular. Quedó impresionado, tenía al menos doce llamadas perdidas de Killua. Nunca se había sentido tan atemorizado hasta ese momento; se imaginó lo peor, él podía estar en peligro, podía estar teniendo problemas con su padre o cuando menos, al borde de un colapso nervioso por su ausencia; no sabía cómo saldría bien librado. Tragó saliva y, justo cuando iba a devolver la llamada, escuchó que la multitud se reunía y una baraja sacó volando su teléfono.

—Ya está aquí, deja de distraerte —el pelirrojo se burló de su falta de concentración.

No había tenido la defensa alta como solía acostumbrar; estaba bastante estresado por lo que el albino podía estar haciendo y sintiendo; era su prioridad y no lo estaba atendiendo como era debido. No quería ni imaginar la cara de Killua cuando lo volviera a ver. Una cosa era reclamar su partida, otra eran doce llamadas perdidas.

Recogió el aparato, respiró hondo, se dijo que terminaría rápido y lo contactaría.

—Hoy es un gran día —escuchó que Geppetto decía— hoy, mis hermanos, he de retirarme a reunirme con los Grandes, los Astros, y los otros Grandes Maestros, que aguardan por mi espíritu. Es por eso que me complace anunciar a mi sucesor.

Con pasos lentos Illumi fue acercándose al espectáculo, Hisoka se unió a él, siguiéndolo por la espalda; todavía dudando de lo que el Zoldyck fuera a hacer. Es cierto, Illumi bien podía solicitar que atraparan a Hisoka y luego pedirle a Geppetto que se hiciera cargo de su títere, pero él no quería eso, quería demostrar que era diferente por amor a Killua. Quería darle una vida pacífica, no más sangre derramada sin una justificación real. Si podía deshacerse de Geppetto y asegurar que Hisoka se alejaría, lo haría.

—El Frater Abraxas es ahora, mi sucesor, él es un hombre digno…

El discurso se estaba prolongando demasiado, la mirada de Geppetto destelló cuando se encontró con Hisoka, las cosas ahora tenían más sentido, por lo menos moriría en manos de un viejo juguete que alguna vez dejó abandonado.

Y apenas hubo terminado su discurso, caminó cabizbajo, rumbo al matadero. Había un silencio pesado, un ambiente triste; los que pudieron aprovecharon el momento para despedirse lo hicieron entre lágrimas y murmullos de pena, el resto sólo se retiró a preparar el funeral de acuerdo a la tradición.

La luna ya había pasado su punto más alto, el cielo poco a poco se fue iluminando, pudieron admirarlo entre el paisaje que se mostraba a lo lejos. Después caminaron entre los árboles que rodeaban el bosque oscuro, ninguno de los tres se atrevía a hablar, estuvieron observando a su alrededor, hasta que Geppeto se dio la vuelta para confrontar la muerte.

—Hijo mío —llamó a Hisoka—, has llegado más lejos de lo que jamás imaginé que lograrías.

La sola voz y sombra del hombre ya le irritaban, pero escucharlo hablarle de ese modo hacía que Hisoka enfureciera y su cuerpo se entumeciera, consumido por la ira y un bloqueo mental que no le permitían ir más allá; quería matarlo lentamente, justo como Illumi le había advertido que no haría. El Zoldyck no lo había matado aún porque estaba esperando su instrucción, mientras que el pelirrojo no podía hablar por causa de su parálisis.

—¿Ya te has decidido?

—Quiero ver que se retuerza de dolor, quiero que sienta y, al menos, pague una décima parte.

—Ya te dije que no pienso torturarlo. Sólo dime cómo quieres que lo mate.

Hisoka lo veía, deseaba su muerte lenta y tortuosa, no se iba a conformar con un «sólo matar».

—Dijiste que iba a ser como yo quisiera.

El celular de Illumi comenzó a sonar, era de nuevo Killua, el cual le marcaba en un arrebato desesperado, agonizando por dentro por causa de la larga espera. Hisoka se enfureció tanto, que sin pensarlo dos veces, le arrebató el aparato, movido por la adrenalina por no poder satisfacerse.

—Estoy harto de esta porquería —la arrojó a un lado—, presta atención de una maldita vez.

El celular cayó boca arriba sobre el lodo, y dejó de sonar. Illumi casi pierde el control, pero se recuperó rápido. No era como que un aparato tan sofisticado como el suyo se echaría a perder por un poco de lodo. De cualquier modo, estaba molesto porque su deseo por conversar con Killua era imposible, no sólo Hisoka le había arrebatado su celular, tampoco se sentía con el ánimo de ser avergonzado frente a todos; ya sabía que Killua no le daría tregua.

.'.

La angustia por no poder comunicarse con Illumi estaba sobrepasando su límite; no entendía qué era lo que provocaba que no atendiera a sus llamadas cuando usualmente le contestaba de inmediato. Se mordió el labio por enésima vez, tenía marcas de sus uñas clavadas en sus manos; quería escribirle un mensaje, pero estaba tan molesto por ser ignorado, que su orgullo le frenaba; «es él quien debería estarme buscando, maldita sea».

Además, un mensaje no sería suficiente como para expresar todo lo que necesitaba, tardaría más tiempo escribiendo, tanto así que en perdería la pasión por reclamarle mientras lo hacía. Esperó, y esperó, distrayéndose enviando mensajes a Gon, a Leorio, incluso le había comenzado a escribir a Kurapika, con tal de no pensar en Illumi. La noche comenzó a caer y, entre suspiros, se hizo ovillo en la cama, abrazando la almohada que Illumi solía usar cuando estaba en casa. Lo extrañaba, tenía miedo de que le hubiese ocurrido algo malo, pero tenía más miedo de que Hisoka le convenciera de hacer algo indebido, podía jurar que el pelirrojo estaba enamorado de su hermano, y que haría lo que sea por llamar su atención, por «recordar viejos tiempos».

—Maldita sea.

No podía dormir, y escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, por unos segundos se ilusionó creyendo que podía ser su hermano, pero de inmediato, la presencia de Alluka le hizo caer en cuenta que pedía demasiado.

—Kil, sé que estás ahí, abre la puerta.

Fue a atender, y para su sorpresa vio que no venía sola, también Kalluto estaba junto a ella, y traían en las manos una bandeja con comida.

—No has salido a comer, ni has salido del cuarto, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó la chica.

—¿Es porque él no está…? —secundó Kalluto.

Miró al suelo, de seguro su rostro ya había respondido a la pregunta. Pensar en él le hacía sentir dolor de estómago, lo extrañaba demasiado, no podía creer cuánto lo amaba.

—No es por él —mintió, pero nadie le creyó—, no es por él —remarcó intentado aparentar enojo.

—Ay, bueno, si no lo quieres admitir, está bien —contestó Alluka— pero déjanos cuidarte esta noche, no quiero que duermas solo y te pongas triste.

Rodó los ojos, no quería compañía, todavía guardaba la esperanza de recibir una llamada de Illumi, y si estaba rodeado de personas no podría decirle todo lo que sentía, reclamarle y rogarle porque volviera a casa. No quería que nadie viera que en realidad tenía un corazón muy sensible; con que Illumi lo viera le bastaba.

—Come —Kalluto acomodó la bandeja en una mesa—, es fruta, por lo menos recupera un poco tu energía.

—No tengo…

—No te pregunté. Come.

—¡Oye, no me estés dando órdenes!

Pero ambos comprendían que estaba sensible, no tomaría las cosas con calma, ni estaría feliz o agradecería el amable gesto. Quería a Illumi —lo quería ya mismo a su lado— se moría por tomar su mano, estaba molesto y paranoico, y él no estaba ahí para calmarlo.

—Hermano, es por tu bien. Mira, si comes, cuando él vuelva tendrás la fuerza necesaria para hacerle el drama de tu vida.

—¡Yo no hago dramas! —gritó exasperado, dando un manotazo a la mesa, casi haciendo que el plato cayera.

Pero la respuesta no encajó con lo que intentaba decir, era un terrible oxímoron. Los chicos se miraron como admitiendo que en realidad sí era muy dramático, que incluso encerrarse en su habitación, usando las almohadas y las prendas de su amante, con tal de sentir su cercanía, era un gesto poco sutil.

—¡Como quieras!, pero come algo, y en cuanto termines de comer, te darás una ducha y… ¡Oh, qué genial!.

Había estado en ese cuarto en alguna otra ocasión, pero nunca se había dado el tiempo para mirarlo con detenimiento. Alluka quedó sorprendida, era un pequeño departamento de lujo, no era nada parecido al resto de los cuartos de la mansión; la mitad del cuarto tenía suelo de madera, y la otra mitad estaba bien alfombrada; tenía un par de libreros gigantescos con suficientes obras como para saturarlo; una cocina, una sala, baño, e incluso contaba con un comedor de lujo que se notaba que nunca había sido usado. Se preguntó en qué momento su hermano había obtenido un cuarto tan cómodo. Valía la pena estar encerrado ahí sólo por disfrutar de un día de relajación.

—No sabía que Illumi tenía tanto lujo en su cuarto —observó Kalluto.

—Sí, papá se lo permitió, ¿ven?, estoy bien, no estoy muriendo, aquí tengo todo, no era necesario que se preocuparan.

Y tenía razón, la cocina tenía los suficientes recursos para preparar una buena comida, además tenía en las alacenas algunos aperitivos, en caso de que el albino no quisiera cocinar. Illumi le había prestado más atención a tener comida desde que Killua se había animado a usar ese cuarto como propio; ya había colocado la mayor parte de su ropa entre el enorme closet que compartían, y prácticamente no necesitaba salir.

El entretenimiento se les acabó cuando vieron que Killua no dejaba de ver su celular, estaba evidentemente esperando una respuesta de Illumi, presionando cada cinco segundos el botón de encendido en caso de ver el icono de nuevo mensaje. Intentaron distraerlo, hablando con él de temas triviales hasta hartarse de su falta de participación, estaba demasiado preocupado por su amante.

—¿Creen que él está bien?

Al fin les preguntó. Había ganado ya confianza para hablar de lo que realmente le aquejaba, sin la amenaza de sentir que se burlarían de él y su excesiva necesidad de atención. Se habían recostado juntos en la cama, forzándolo a descansar. Alluka se acostó a su derecha, y Kalluto insistió en acomodarse en un sillón, pese a que la cama tenía suficiente espacio para una tercera persona. Killua acomodó su celular a su lado, todavía con el corazón esperanzado en recibir una llamada.

—Sí, seguramente ha de estar bastante ocupado. Hisoka es un tipo muy demandante.

Contestó Kalluto, recordando su experiencia con el molesto mago.

—Hisoka es un imbécil —contestó con desprecio—, Illumi no se da cuenta que ese tipo sólo quiere tener su atención.

—Illumi es una persona bastante importante —continuó Kalluto, ignorando su odio—; en diferentes organizaciones es alguien bastante destacado y buscado. Entre los Asesinos y entre los Iluminados es asediado, es normal que llame tanto la atención.

—No, no, con Hisoka es diferente. Él no sólo quiere su atención… —insinuó lo que en verdad sospechaba.

—Es sólo tu percepción.

Le molestó que le respondiera de ese modo. Él podía apostar su vida a que Hisoka estaba enamorado de su hermano, pero luego recordó que el falso mago también mostraba un aprecio especial por Gon, uno más consistente y real, y en esos momentos deseó que Gon apareciera para que le quitara a Hisoka de encima. Dejó de importarle la seguridad de su amigo con tal de sacarse a su enemigo de encima.

Hizo lo posible por dormir, con su corazón hecho trizas, mirando hacia la pantalla cada cierto tiempo. Su mente comenzó a engañarle con falsas alarmas, imaginando el sonido de la llamada y haciendo que se levantara sólo para confirmar que, de nuevo, había sido un efecto de su desesperación. Hasta que por fin concilió el sueño, agotado mentalmente.

.'.

Illumi había tenido que arrastrar a Geppeto hasta la orilla, para acomodarlo en un área despejada e iluminada naturalmente por el cielo, de modo que así pudiese ver mejor el panorama y Hisoka terminara de decidir cómo lo matarían. Estaban cerca de una laguna, probablemente eran aguas termales, pero con la oscuridad no era muy fácil decidir, podían oír el ruido de olas pequeñas yendo y viniendo en la orilla, el viento frío movía sus cabellos, acompañado de la humedad del vapor que por fin confirmó lo que habían pensado en un inicio.

—Aquí está bien —le detuvo Hisoka.

—Entonces enciende una fogata, no veo nada —se quejó, estaba todavía de muy mal humor por la falta de comunicación con Killua.

—Uy, ¿estamos sensibles? —se mofó.

Resopló estresado, debió ser muy obvio porque hasta Geppetto parecía que estallaría de risa. Debía recuperar su compostura. Si iba a matar a alguien como un favor y no como un trabajo, entonces le sacaría la mayor ventaja posible. Quizá interrogaría al tipo, le pondría una aguja y le sacaría información sobre el asunto de la carta, o de su trabajo, todo lo que conviniera saber para su relación con su hermano.

Mientras Hisoka encendía la dichosa fogata, él, usado sus agujas, sometió a Geppetto a permanecer de pie sobre una gran roca. Al principio pensó que sería más fácil, porque el anciano venía con la visión clara de que moriría, pero la exposición al peligro inminente, lo volvió más poderoso, y aunque clavó varias de sus agujas, no tuvieron el efecto deseado hasta que el _Nen_ ancestral que yacía en él, comenzó a corroer las energías del anciano, y antes de que pudiera escapar, lo atrajo de vuelta.

—Es como una cucaracha que resiste al veneno, ¿eh? —se mofó Hisoka, viendo como Illumi había tenido que ir tras el anciano en varias ocasiones.

—Eso pasa cuando no cierras la boca.

Pero él seguía molesto, sólo pensaba en Killua, en la llamada que tenía pendiente. Tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo a volver a mirar su objetivo. Lo detuvo sobre la tierra húmeda. Como si estuviera atado a una lanza sobre el suelo. Geppeto no podía parar de resistirse, intentaba formar con sus manos algún símbolo de protección, incluso susurraba encantamientos e invocaciones que surtían efecto por momentos, antes de que Illumi lo contrarrestara. Hisoka agradecía no tener que ser él quien tuviese que enfrentar las maldiciones del anciano, probablemente desconocería cómo detenerlas todas.

—Lo estuve observando hoy, ¿sabes? —al fin Geppetto se atrevió a dirigirles la palabra—, yo lo llevé a lavarse en la cueva, mi observatorio especial. Era tan apetecible.

Era un arranque desesperado por parte del anciano para provocarlo y hacer que le matase rápido, sin detenerse a torturarle o, con suerte, provocaría que Illumi bajara la defensa y le permitiera huir.

—Qué niño tan hermoso. No te culpo. Tiene un cuerpo escultural, un lindo lunar en una nalga que se me antoja besar.

Illumi estaba absolutamente seguro de que lo que decía era verdad, no cualquiera conocía ese lunar, deseaba que nadie, más que él, lo hubiese visto en toda su vida. El hecho de saber que Geppetto lo había observado desnudarse le provocaba unos celos tremendos, pero en lugar de darle su tan deseada muerte, se mentalizó para complacer a Hisoka.

Sacó un par de agujas más, unas más largas y gruesas y las clavó en el pecho y estómago del anciano. Geppetto todavía estaba consciente, justo como Hisoka deseaba, y trazó un círculo a su alrededor. Había optado por realizar un ritual de magia verdaderamente fuerte y oscura para absorber todo el poder y conocimiento de su víctima.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Hisoka, divertido.

—Te daré tu muerte lenta, y tortuosa, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

Hisoka soltó la carcajada, acomodó un par de piedras y se sentó junto a la fogata a ver el espectáculo. Illumi trazó varios símbolos en el suelo y escuchó cómo Geppetto se quejaba de su mala suerte, lo ignoró por completo, sobre todo cuando volvió a hablar de Killua, queriendo provocarlo para que le matara rápidamente.

Lo torturó por largas horas. Sacando provecho de cada parte de su cuerpo, una por cada invocación; fue tomando sus órganos hasta que sus restos quedaron colocados entre los símbolos del círculo. El ojo derecho al lado derecho, el izquierdo a su vez en su sitio, y cada parte fue colocada con meticuloso cuidado. Al final, bebió un poco de la sangre que resbalaba por el torso, sangre fresca que recogió con la palma y bebió sin pensar. Arrojó el torso inútil al lago, y se colocó al centro del círculo para terminar el ritual.

Era escalofriante. Hisoka había disfrutado mucho de la imagen de sufrimiento y dolor que el hombre había mostrado en todo momento. Le hubiese gustado que terminara hasta que el sol saliera, ver la nueva luz del día con una sonrisa de libertad. Pero Illumi había dicho unas palabras que le habían hecho cambiar de parecer en un abrir y cerrar los ojos.

«No mereces ver el último amanecer».

Eran palabras que necesitaba decir para el ritual, pero para Hisoka era como un regalo, como si le dijera que aquel desgraciado pederasta no valía tanto la pena ni como para torturarle hasta que viera el hermoso sol alzarse por el horizonte.

El cambio dentro de él fue al instante, en cuanto Geppetto exhaló su último aliento, sintió como si su mente se relajara. Nada estaba aprisionándolo, no tenía que volver a hablar cosas que no apetecía, ni actuar sólo porque sí, ya no tenía la necesidad de huir de nada. La libertad se sentía increíble, estaba tan feliz que apenas podía contener su sonrisa. Sus años de dolor, su venganza, el peso en sus hombros, todo se fue. Era un hombre nuevo y libre. Si no se hubiese entrenado para endurecer su espíritu, habría roto en llanto en ese instante. En lugar de eso, una expresión de muchas emociones contenidas adornó su rostro. Mirando hacia el paisaje que ahora lucía más hermoso que nunca.

—¿De todo esto me he perdido? —se preguntó como quien sale libre después de años en la oscuridad.

—¿Ya estás satisfecho?

Volteó a ver a Illumi, el cual estaba empapado de sangre lo cual le provocó una auténtica carcajada. ¿Quién lo diría?, un hombre tan perfeccionista y extremo, había hecho un trabajo muy sucio que no encajaba con su personalidad obsesiva.

—Será mejor que tomes un baño, así como estás no te ves nada presentable.

Consideró el consejo, no iría a ver a Killua oliendo a sangre de un tipo del que no querría responder preguntas. Se dio prisa para salir de esa deshabitada zona, todavía siendo seguido por el persistente Hisoka que parecía tener más energía que nunca, y llegó a una ciudad, para buscar un hotel cómodo, cercano y disponible, donde tomar una ducha. Apenas encontraron un hotel, el pelirrojo acompañó a Illumi a su habitación, pese a que le había insistido hasta el hartazgo en que le dejara a solas y se marchara a atender sus asuntos personales. Con el cambio de aires, entre la naturaleza, se encontraron una pequeña zona de bares rústicos y cabañas, lo suficiente atractivos para los turistas; Hisoka vio el ambiente de fiesta y se sintió todavía más motivado que antes.

—Deberíamos salir a festejar —canturreó alegre, parecía ebrio de felicidad.

—Yo no tengo nada que festejar.

—Oh vamos, Geppetto está muerto. Es maravilloso.

—¿Sabes que fácilmente yo podría tomar su posición y volverme tu titiritero? —contestó retador, de verdad estaba dispuesto a irse. Ya no dejaría que volviera a aparecer en su vida para amenazar su relación—, eso, claro, si me diera la gana.

—Descuida, no tenía pensado molestarte —«no por ahora», pensó, satisfecho por los resultados—. De todos modos, deberías salir a despejar tu mente. Killua debe estar cansado y no atenderá tus llamadas después de que lo ignoraras todo el día.

—Cierra la boca —la única razón por la que no había podido ir tras su amado albino, era porque él se había molestado en interrumpir todas sus oportunidades. Tomó su celular y tecleó lo único que deseaba decir:

«Perdóname».

Tenía miedo de marcar y recibir un montón de reclamos que no podría negar ni evadir, si le decía esa simple palabra esperaba —de todo corazón— que Killua pudiera tener un poco de compasión por él y preparar el terreno antes de hablarle. Temía demasiado a su rechazo, no se creía capaz de soportarlo, pero a veces el orgullo y la terquedad del albino le superaban y era imposible oponerse.

Aguardó unos minutos para recibir una respuesta, pero al ver que no tenía éxito, tomó un cambio de ropas, y fue a ducharse. Planeaba buscar el aeropuerto más cercano y partir sin decir nada.

—Te esperaré aquí —le anunció Hisoka—, en lo que tardas en decidirte a venir conmigo.

Hisoka ya se las olía, era una pelea por motivos románticos, el único resultado que vaticinaba de esto era que Illumi en algún punto reconocería que no arreglaría nada por una llamada y tendría que marcharse a buscar al albino, lo cual, al menos le tomaría unas tres horas de camino, si es que tenía suerte y encontraba un transporte más rápido que el anterior en el que habían llegado. Para el momento en que Illumi se percatara de esto, dejaría su insistencia y se iría con él a festejar su nueva libertad. Lo tenía bien calculado.

.'.

El destello de la luz del celular brillando en su cara y atravesando sus párpados le despertó. Pero el aparato no se había encendido debido al mensaje que Illumi le había enviado aproximadamente unos veinte minutos atrás, sino porque la pantalla advertía que la batería estaba a punto de ceder. El albino estaba confundido entre el sueño y la realidad, sentía el cuerpo pesado como si hubiese dormido por horas, y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para ver qué ocurría, con pereza miró la pantalla y vio que tenía un mensaje pendiente, en cuanto comprendió el nombre del remitente, se alteró. Se levantó de golpe, tomó el celular, y se apresuró a leer el mensaje. Su corazón latía con rapidez, tenía náuseas y sus manos temblaban de nervios.

«Perdóname». Decía, lo miró con horror. Un frío y vacío mensaje que apenas podía comprender. Sintió que algo dentro de él se contraíade dolor, y tuvo la urgencia de realizar una llamada.

Marcó, el celular de Illumi timbró, pero nadie atendió. El morocho lo había dejado fuera del baño, y Hisoka no se tomó la molestia de atender, por su propio bien, era mejor no tocar sus pertenencias.

El celular volvió a vibrar, advirtiendo que la batería no resistiría más, pero Killua lo ignoró, volvió a marcar el número de su hermano, con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta. El teléfono sonó un par de veces, y de pronto no escuchó nada.

—¿Qué? —casi se le va el aliento al ver que ya no había línea.

En efecto, se había descargado, y él tardó en asimilarlo, porque estaba tan cansado y angustiado que no había reparado en ese pequeño detalle. Entonces recordó que no había visto el cargador en todo el día, no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde podía estar. Saltó de la cama, lo buscó, pero estaba tan ansioso que no podía concentrarse para encontrarlo. Fue encendiendo las luces del cuarto, hasta despertar a los dos chicos que dormían tranquilos.

—Hermano, ¿qué ocurre? —la pequeña Alluka se levantó molesta por la luz.

Su mente estaba muy alterada. Ese mensaje fuera de contexto le había hecho perder los estribos.

—¿Hermano? —le llamó Kalluto—, ¿qué buscas?

—Mi cargador, no lo he visto desde hace mucho —contestó a la fuerza, no tenía ánimos ni para responder una pregunta, sentía que cada segundo era valioso y único.

Alluka se echó sobre la cama, de vuelta, estaba demasiado cansada como para poder preocuparse por un cargador.

—¿Por qué es tan importante que lo encuentres ahora?

—Porque… —miraba de un lado a otro, levantaba los muebles como si pudiera estar ahí el mentado aparato— porque Illumi me puede llamar. Hace rato me mandó un mensaje, uno muy extraño y no me ha marcado, entonces quiero marcarle para que no piense que estoy enojado…

—Pero sí estás enojado —aclaró y un bostezo le robó la inspiración—, ven a dormir, Kil. No importa si está descargado tu celular, Illumi ya no debe tardar en volver. Además, podría marcar a la casa y buscarte, o llamarte desde mi celular, o el celular de Alluka… ¡qué sé yo!

Pero Killua no le prestó atención. Estaba decidido a hallar su cargador y salvar la noche.

—Es que Kalluto… me dijo «perdóname», ¿qué debo pensar?, está solo, con Hisoka cerca, quizá me dice eso porque… porque está con alguien más y se siente mal por eso.

—¡¿Qué?! —Kalluto terminó de despertar. Esas palabras le habían sonado horrendas.

—¿Estás afirmando que Illumi es un gran hijo de puta, que te advierte cuando te va a engañar?

—No, Illumi no es así.

—Ah, ¿entonces que sí es? —inquirió con reclamo— Killua deja de buscar —le ordenó, esta vez con la seriedad suficiente como para llamar su atención.

Killua aguardó en silencio. Cayó en cuenta que había insinuado que Illumi podía engañarlo, pero no, esa no era la idea que tenía de él. Se sintió avergonzado por haber dicho esas palabras tan malignas, y dejó de buscar para mirar a su hermano que estaba por fulminarlo desde el sillón.

—Illumi te… Illumi te ama —continuó Kalluto—, eso es obvio, cualquier persona con tres dedos de frente te lo puede decir. Aun sin saber la relación que ustedes tienen. No deberías expresarte así de él, eso es muy cruel.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo —se sentó, rendido sobre la alfombra, mirando con detenimiento al techo—, no quise decirlo así. Illumi… él es muy popular, no soporto la idea de que esté con Hisoka. Él es horrible, podría hacer cualquier cosa para convencerlo de hacer lo que le pida…

—¿Ah, o sea que Illumi es un gatito indefenso?, ¿no puede detener a un idiota como él?

Se molestó, pero no hizo ninguna expresión. Kalluto tenía toda la razón, no tenía por qué pensar que Illumi lo engañaría así como tampoco creer que no detendría a Hisoka si él se le echaba encima. Lo más probable era que mantendría una distancia prudente de todo el mundo, y estaría pensando en él, en su querido albino que le esperaba.

Kalluto se arrodilló en el sillón para observar mejor a su hermano. La discusión había elevado el tono, lo que provocó que Alluka terminara por abrir los ojos, cansada de su largo día.

—¿Qué ocurre? —balbuceó, ni siquiera era lo suficientemente consciente como para decir que había despertado.

—Nada —respondió Kalluto—, vuelve a dormir.

Killua se levantó de la alfombra, todavía mirando a los lados, en busca del cargador.

—Vuelve a la cama, hermano.

—Illumi podría estar esperando mi llamada. ¿qué tal si está intentando llamarme y ve que he apagado mi teléfono?, eso será peor. Necesito hallarlo.

—Déjalo trabajar —le advirtió con severidad—, déjalo terminar sus asuntos. Todo este tiempo estuve cubriéndolo para que Hisoka no se metiera en su relación. Ahora le toca a él hacerse cargo, quitar a ese hombre de su camino para poder estar contigo. Eso es lo que está haciendo.

Killua bajó la mirada, apenado de su actitud. Por fin se había convencido de que estaba actuando mal, que sus emociones le estaban controlando como nunca antes. Una cosa era amarlo y otra ser un obsesivo. No quería encajar en esa descripción, tragó saliva, miró a Kalluto que todavía estaba de rodillas , esperando a que razonara.

—Ven a dormir, mañana temprano usaré mis habilidades para encontrar tu cargador. Ahora sólo descansa.

.'.

Salió de la ducha, el agua tibia le había relajado bastante y se sentía más preparado para hablar con Killua. Había despejado su mente lo suficiente como para pensar las palabras que diría, todo lo adecuado para que el muchacho le escuchara y comprendiera sus intenciones y deseos. Planeaba preparar sus cosas e irse después de avisarle que iba en camino, así por lo menos podría sentirse mejor de haber aclarado un par de puntos antes de ir a verlo. En cuanto tomó su celular, se percató de que tenía dos llamadas perdidas nuevas de parte del albino, su corazón volvió a alterarse; no lo pensó dos veces, marcó al número y descubrió con amargura que Killua tenía ahora su celular apagado. Por primera vez en todo ese largo día, se enojó. Nunca antes se había enojado con Killua porque todo el tiempo hacía el esfuerzo por comprender cada uno de los sentimientos del albino, para él era de vital importancia hacerle saber cuán especial era él en su vida, así que era difícil que se enojara pese a sus desplantes y celos. En cambio, este pequeño acto rebelde de apagarle el celular, iba más allá de lo que él podía aguantar, creyó que el mismo albino había hecho como una forma de protestar por su ausencia.

No podía aceptar que Killua no tuviera consideración de él. Él también lo extrañaba, deseaba estar con él e incluso le había enviado ese mensaje en son de paz, pidiendo perdón por su falta de atención, y ahora el niño, con su gesto cruel, le decía que no valoraba sus sentimientos, que no cedería ni aunque le pidiese perdón; juzgó la acción como una muestra de excesivo egoísmo y falta de control.

—Ya, maldita sea —murmuró cansado de tanto batallar. Buscó a Hisoka, el cual estaba sobre la cama observando divertido la escena—, ¿ya sabes cuál maldito bar vamos a ir?

Había atinado por completo el resultado, se sentó en la cama y asintió con una gran sonrisa. En seguida ambos salieron de la habitación, rumbo al lugar que el pelirrojo había seleccionado como el más adecuado para su festejo, aunque también presentía que finalmente terminarían hablando sobre la relación del morocho, lo cual le parecía bastante interesante, se había estado preguntado qué clase de relación sostenían esos dos.

 _ **Les agradecería que me enviaran mensajes positivos.**_

 _Yuuki: ¿Viste lo que Hisoka quería? Me divertí bastante escribiéndolo. Intento mantener un estándar de calidad bueno, y no puedo evitar escribir demasiado, ya me rendí ante mis instintos (lol) tan sólo espero que estés bien y que pronto volvamos a hablar. Mi mala suerte va creciendo jaja así que andaré por ahí  
_

 ** _Nos vemos el 11 de Octubre si es que no muero.'.  
_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Sé que me atrasé, pero saben, he tenido una muy mala época...  
_  
HADOS**

 ** _Capítulo 30_**

 ** _.'._**

Apenas llegaron al bar, Hisoka insistió en sentarse junto a la barra, el sitio que parecía menos interesante para el resto de la gente, dado que en su mayoría estaban entre la pista de baile; además desde ese punto él era capaz de observar mejor el panorama y sentirse parte de él. Pidieron sus bebidas y vio cómo Illumi simplemente miraba a la nada, pensativo y perdido entre sus pesares. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un pobre diablo que había ido a desahogar sus penas con alcohol, acompañado de su buen amigo. Más bien era una coincidencia. Hisoka ya se relamía los labios de lo mucho que disfrutaría sacándole información al Zoldyck sobre su vida personal.

—¿Y bien?, ¿al fin te resignaste a que no arreglarás nada por teléfono? —agitó su bebida para revolverla un poco entre la mezcla.

Illumi soltó un largo y profundo suspiro cerrando los ojos. No se contendría, le daría justo lo que quería Hisoka, una de esas charlas largas y reveladoras, pero que necesitaba de verdad y no tenía a alguien lo suficiente comprensivo para compartirlo.

—Sólo tengo que esperar a que se calme. Eso es todo —intentó sonar calmado y simular que esto era algo bastante obvio y fácil de arreglar.

—¿Y por qué esa cara larga? —se rió, podía leerlo con claridad. Illumi no podía mentirle cuando había aceptado a ir con él a un bar en lugar de darse prisa por volver con el albino.

De sólo recordar en que le había apagado el teléfono, sus nervios se le crispaban. No quería pensar en eso porque si no volvería a enfadarse y prolongaría más su tortura mental.

—No es tu asunto.

—¡Oh vamos!, ni que fuera a correr a contarle a Killua sus asuntos.

—Le contaste a Chrollo lo que pasó en la Torre, dime, a él ¿qué le importaban mis asuntos?

—Qué va, eso fue en otro contexto. Quería presumirle mi suerte.

—No tienes justificación.

—Además tienes algo a tu favor. Yo estoy arriesgando mi pellejo al sentarme aquí contigo cuando tú mismo lo has dicho, yo puedo volverme tu marioneta cuando quieras, ¿no?, no pienso volver a tener un idiota espiando en mi cerebro.

Destetaba estar tan vulnerable, necesitado de hablar y con un Hisoka más que dispuesto a escucharle, seguramente tenía motivos nada agradables para hacerlo, pero le importaba ahora un carajo. Killua había herido sus sentimientos al menospreciar su buen corazón, y eso le bastaba para quejarse hasta el infinito. Pensando con frialdad, Hisoka era una buena opción para hablar; era un hombre que tenía una edad cercana a la suya y de mente bastante abierta, vería las cosas desde su misma perspectiva; no sabía qué tan experimentado era en esos asuntos, pero algo le decía que conocía un poco más del tema que él, añadiendo a esto, el pelirrojo estaba enamorado del mejor amigo de su hermano y eso, en cierto modo, le garantizaba que comprendería sus sentimientos y su inconformidad. Dio un largo trago a su bebida y dejó el vaso a un lado.

—Killua es demasiado celoso.

—¿En serio? —se mofó con ironía—, no me había percatado. Aunque bueno, si es así, quizá tiene sus motivos.

—¿Bromeas?, yo no le doy razones para que tenga esas ideas de mí.

Hisoka se tomó la molestia de pedir otra bebida para su acompañante y se alegró de ver que este aceptaba su sugerencia. El hecho de ver al Zoldyck perdido en algo tan cotidiano era demasiado hermoso para ser real. Un asesino pensando en cosas humanas, preocupado por detalles típicos de la vida.

—Es su inmadurez, ¿qué esperabas?, ya te lo dije: estás saliendo con un niño y quieres tener una relación adulta con él. Es natural que no vea las cosas desde la misma perspectiva que tú.

Esas palabras le habían dolido, Killua a veces actuaba y pensaba como un adulto. Podía pelear contra hormigas-quimera, matar, rodearse de sangre y venganza, y experimentar el sufrimiento puro, por eso mismo a veces olvidaba que trataba con —apenas— un adolescente. Killua podía ser un excelente estratega de batalla, un gran peleador y tener una resiliencia admirable, pero en cuestiones de amor, era un chico inocente y noble, que cometía incontables errores aceptables para su experiencia, pero que de igual modo resultaban dolorosos para quien tuviese que cargar con ellos.

—Yo no intento tener una relación adulta con él. Vamos a su ritmo —fue lo único que pudo responder para defenderse.

—¿Entonces por qué te desesperas?, ya deberías saber que él no tiene el mismo modo de reaccionar a las complicaciones. Eso te pasa por querer adelantar las cosas, Killua no es apto para una relación madura.

—Ya te lo dije, yo comprendo que no tiene la madurez necesaria. Además, no es como si hubiese tenido opción —se molestó, aunque era de esperar que Hisoka no comprendiera los hechos tan complicados que lo habían llevado a tal situación.

En primer lugar él jamás había forzado al albino a estar con él. Ni siquiera había planeado tener una relación con él, porque naturalmente Killua jamás se hubiese fijado en él de no ser por la carta. Era una oportunidad única que se había presentado a una edad muy temprana en la vida del menor, y no por ser demasiado joven iba a desperdiciarla; tampoco habría soportado verlo triste si no hubiese correspondido a esos sentimientos tan profundos. No valía la pena ya pensar en esos detalles, lo hecho, hecho estaba y sólo le quedaba evaluar la situación que tenía en manos.

—Mira, yo quisiera también echar a andar mis gustos, pero no soy un enfermo como Geppetto. Prefiero esperar a ver la oportunidad real, cuando las cosas se den sin tanto problema.

—Lo tuyo es una farsa —se mofó—, ni siquiera lo conoces, o dime, ¿qué tanto sabes sobre él como para jactarte de ser tan sabio?

—Sé lo suficiente como para saber esperar.

Rodó los ojos, por supuesto que Hisoka había investigado a fondo a Gon. Su origen, sus datos personales, familia y amigos. Pero respecto a su persona, podía apostar que no adivinaría nada de eso; en cambio él podía presumir conocer desde la marca favorita de chocolates de su adorable albino hasta el número de cicatrices que tenía desde su niñez. Era su adoración, no podía hacer menos por él.

—Llegado el momento lo sabré —continuó el pelirrojo—, así como tú sabes esas cosas de Killua, que nadie más sabe. No tengo prisa.

—Tú eres un depredador lento —lo acusó.

Hisoka le parecía como una bestia que se mantenía oculta por mucho tiempo, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar a su víctima. Llevaba años detrás de Gon, deseándolo como un lobo hambriento; cualquiera que no fuera observador, diría que el deseo del supuesto mago era de asesinar al menor, pero se equivocaría. Hisoka jamás se enfrentaría contra alguien con quien le llevara ventaja, pasarían muchísimos años antes de que Gon pudiera si quiera alcanzarlo, y Hisoka no podría prometer estar detrás de él como un contrincante hasta que ese momento se diera. En cambio, sí que tenía interés en él como persona, ver su progreso, incluso podía decir que se atrevería a volverse su mentor si con esto lograba ser testigo de su desarrollo. Estaba fascinado por él en un modo diferente. Buscaba la atención del menor, enfocada en los intereses que tenía en esos momentos de su vida, para así atraerle constantemente. Gon era un chico bastante difícil.

—No voy a negarlo, me resulta halagador que pienses así de mí.

—Como quiera, según lo que Kil me dice, es un niño bastante ingenuo. Ni siquiera ha de sospechar tus intenciones.

Soltó la carcajada. Sospechaba que Gon fingía esa inocencia y que sólo era una fachada bien planificada para observar todo y ocultar sus intenciones. Esa mente que poseía, tan perspicaz y provocadora, eran justo las características que incitaban su fascinación.

—Pero regresemos a donde estábamos. Killua celoso. Dime, ¿esperabas tener un efecto tan negativo sobre él?

—Por supuesto que sí… —estaba más que enterado de que esto ocurriría, era algo natural en su signo zodiacal— Sólo… sólo necesito un respiro.

Hisoka soltó una carcajada. Illumi era mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Siempre le vio como un simple muchacho novato de gustos extravagantes y fácil de controlar, pero ya no era así, había crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo vio, no podía decir que continuara siendo el mismo muchacho que había accedido a acostarse con él en la Torre sin cuestionarse si tenía lógica lo que le proponía.

—Creo que necesitarás suerte con eso —solicitó otra bebida más para él y para Illumi—, si fue capaz de dramatizar frente a mí, los mayordomos y tu hermano, sin preocuparse por lo que los demás fuesen a decir de ti, no dudo que te espera una tragedia mayor al llegar a la casa.

Tuvo deseos de hundirse en su sitio. No importaba si él se sentía ofendido porque el menor le hubiese apagado el teléfono, sólo importaría que él se fue y dejó al albino hecho una furia. El único que tendría que disculparse y buscar su redención sería él.

—¿Puede haber un poco de balance? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—Claro —le contestó el pelirrojo, comprendiendo a lo que se refería—, pero tienes que explicárselo como si fuese un… ah espera, lo es: un adolescente.

Volteó a verlo con odio y desesperación.

—Ya entendí, eso quedó claro las primeras cincuenta veces que me lo repetiste. Es un adolescente, inocente, novato y que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos. Gracias por repetirlo.

—De nada —dio un trago más, conteniendo la risa.

—Pero no lo sé, no sé si se arregle con sólo hablar. Creo que debo dejar las cosas tal cual como están ahora.

—¿Quieres que te dé mi opinión sincera? —no esperó una respuesta, era lo de menos—, no lo dejes seguir así. De otro modo va a crecer creyendo que está bien dramatizar para controlarte y va a resolver así sus conflictos contigo. Dudo mucho que eso le haga bien. Si no madura contigo, lo hará de otro modo y será peor.

Se quedaron conversando hasta entrada la noche, Hisoka estaba por demás satisfecho con los resultados y no podía quejarse de que su acompañante no le hiciera más amena la noche.

—Bueno, si un día te apetece hablar y quejarte, bien puedes buscarme —se ofreció el pelirrojo al final, ya entrando en confianza.

A decir verdad Illumi no pensaba hacerlo, prefería ir con Galileo a expresarle las cosas y obtener un punto de vista neutro. Hisoka era bastante más emocional y eso hacía que sus puntos de vista fueran bastante drásticos.

—Además, debo agradecerte la ayuda que me has brindado. No era tu deber —se burló todavía un poco más.

—¿No era mi deber?, ¿qué se supone que significa eso? —prácticamente lo había arrastrado de vuelta con los Iluminados para terminar su misión.

—Era un trato que tuve con Nimrod, bien podías haberte negado.

Alzó una ceja, no podía creer el descaro de sus palabras, pero finalmente era Hisoka de quien estaba hablando, era natural que tuviera esos arranques de estupidez y egocentrismo. En cuanto se sintió listo, salió del bar y tomó un dirigible privado rumbo a su casa. No tardaría más que su viaje de llegada. Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana cuando entró a la mansión. Moría de ganas por volver a los brazos del albino, así que esta vez no se preocupó más por las llamadas o no, sólo dejó que las cosas fluyeran, si Killua quería llamarle, lo haría, si no, simplemente no ocurriría y para su sorpresa no hubo ni un mensaje de insistencia o reclamo. No sabía si tomarlo como una mala señal puesto que era la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo sin comunicarse y en parte eso le asustaba, perder su interés también era una terrible señal.

Killua estuvo el resto de la noche delirando sin poder dormir, debatiéndose entre mandarle un mensaje o saturar su mente de otras ideas. Kalluto finalmente se había resignado a ayudarle a recuperar su cargador, luego tomó a su hermana en brazos y salió, si Illumi volvía a marcarle no quería estar en medio para observar la masacre de su hermano. Una vez que tuvo el dichoso celular en sus manos, no podía dejar de ver una y otra vez los mensajes de Illumi, con la esperanza de recibir aunque fuera otra palabra más de su parte. Estaba ansioso, nervioso y constantemente su concentración se perdía.

Silva lo llamó desde muy temprano, pero al ver sus ojeras tuvo que mandarlo a descansar, aunque había tenido la intención de enviarlo a hacer otro trabajo fuera de casa. Era imposible tratar con él en esos momentos con su nivel de distracción; no había ni entendido lo que tenía que hacer y se disculpaba constantemente. El frustrado padre tuvo que reconocer que su heredero razonaba mejor cuando su hermano mayor estaba ahí para darle calma.

Resignado a que no recibiría noticias de su amante, se echó sobre la cama y a los pocos minutos se percató de lo cansado que en realidad estaba; decidió que despejaría su mente por su cuenta, sin la amable ayuda de sus hermanos menores, se colocó una de las playeras de Illumi, y durmió profundamente.

Si se había demorado tanto en el viaje, había sido porque el clima no era muy óptimo para volar, esta vez el vuelo le tomó cinco horas; entre dos pausas largas que tuvieron que hacer mientras esperaban que el ambiente mejorara, y tras un par de horas de espera, pudo llegar a casa. Lo hizo con cuidado, en silencio, no quería llamar la atención de su padre y verse envuelto de una conversación complicada, tampoco era como si quisiera ver a alguien más. así que cuidó que nadie le viera entrar. Se escabulló por la casa hasta su recámara. La luz apagada le llamó la atención, era medio día y Killua estaba todavía metido en la cama, cosa extraña considerando que siempre había alguna tarea o entrenamiento qué hacer.

Para su sorpresa, el albino no se percató de su presencia, debía estar muy cansado de tantas emociones fuertes y se entristeció por él. Apenas se acercó a la cama, el muchacho se levantó de sorpresa, abrió los ojos y vio a contraluz la figura del morocho.

—Illumi —susurró con sorpresa. Entonces recordó su enojo y todo lo que había esperado por verlo; que el mayor ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de mandarle más mensajes, y borró su expresión para cambiarla por una más molesta. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda—. Ah, qué bueno que estás aquí, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

Se quedó paralizado y confundido, juraba que había visto una triste sonrisa en él, cuando le vio llegar. Pensó que quizá no era tan mala señal y se acercó dubitativo a la cama; se sentó junto a él y con mucha precaución colocó su mano en el hombro del albino, presionándolo con suavidad para a modo de disculpa. Quería decirle cuanto lamentaba su ausencia, que lo había extrañado tanto y tenía miedo de su ira. De pronto sus temores se materializaron: Killua reaccionó violento, sacudiendo su brazo como para indicarle que no lo tocara.

—Estoy cansado, quiero dormir —lo había dicho con un rencor imposible de ocultar.

Illumi sintió como si cientos de dagas atravesaran su cuerpo, tragó saliva. No iba a dramatizar por el rechazo; el mundo entero podía ser cruel con él, pero si se trataba del albino, juraba que no podría resistir ni diez segundos de una mirada furiosa de su parte. Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, pensaba ir a caminar al bosque para despejar su mente y ocultar su dolor, ya imaginaba que no podría volver a acercarse al albino y lo perdería irrefutablemente, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso lejos de la cama, sintió que una mano le tomaba por el pantalón con una fuerza que lo hizo regresar a su sitio.

—¿A dónde vas?, ¿vas a volver a desaparecer así como si nada? —la furia en su reclamo le hizo sufrir escalofríos, en verdad él no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la apabullante reacción de su amante.

—Dijiste que… —susurró con tristeza, su voz casi se quiebra así que tuvo que hacer una pausa—, que estabas cansado.

—Sí, ¿esa es tu excusa para irte?, yo nunca te dije que quería que te fueras, ¿por qué quieres huir de mí?

Quedó sin palabras, no podía siquiera pensar en qué clase de sacrificio debía ofrecer a cambio de una tregua. Killua parecía no querer tenerlo cerca, su expresión corporal le estaba mostrando un rechazo absoluto a su presencia y, a la vez no le dejaba irse, le había reclamado como si fuera la peor basura del mundo por querer darle espacio.

—No… no quiero molestarte —ni siquiera podía alzar la voz, en esos momentos sospechaba que todas las respuestas estarían equivocadas.

—¡No me estás molestando!, ¿te quieres ir?, ¡¿es eso?!

—No, Kil, claro que no —de no ser por su excelente autocontrol probablemente estaría temblando de nervios—. Kil… —intentó pensar con calma, abrir un poco sus inquietudes para ver si el muchacho tenía misericordia de él—, Kil, en verdad quisiera poder hacerte sentir mejor, no quiero que estés molesto conmigo, pero no sé qué debo hacer para solucionar este desastre.

—Te fuiste con él… no te importó que yo te dijera que no estaba de acuerdo y ahora resulta que quieres hacerme sentir mejor. Vaya casualidad… —se giró, como si no quisiera verlo, pero aun así no soltó el pantalón de su hermano. Ya lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que intentaría huir para volver más tarde e intentar mediar el problema desde otro punto de vista y no se lo permitiría.

Killua no se equivocaba, quería salir corriendo como cuando era más joven y tenía que enfrentar sus problemas imposibles de negociar.

—Kil, no fue así… —pero no supo continuar, necesitaba silencio, quería pensar sus palabras. Tenía mucho miedo de perder al amor de su vida.

—Te extrañé… te extrañé mucho —bajó la voz, estaba reprimiendo sus lágrimas tanto como podía—. No me llamaste ni una vez, sólo me mandaste un mensaje que me puso histérico y no fuiste claro, no supe nada de ti. Estuve muy preocupado por ti, ¿cómo esperas que no me sienta mal?, fue frustrante.

Al fin se dio la vuelta, para mirar más detenido a su hermano mayor, el cual volvió a sentarse junto a él, tomando su mano. Illumi besó sus dedos, y dejó escapar un suspiro profundo. Por lo menos ese gesto de amor le había dejado ver que no todo estaba perdido. De nuevo recuperaba las fuerzas para hablar.

—Yo también te extrañé. Lamento no haber hecho las cosas como tú lo esperabas, yo en realidad quería terminar el asunto con Hisoka, y las cosas no se prestaban para poder hablarte. Sabes que no me gusta tener espectadores cuando converso contigo…

Entonces todo tuvo sentido. El motivo por el que Illumi no le respondía sus llamadas era gracias a Hisoka, no porque estuviese absorbiendo su atención, sino que el falso mago estaba sobre él, no permitiéndole la privacidad necesaria para que el morocho se sintiera con la confianza de hablarle. Illumi era un tipo muy reservado. La sola imagen mental ya le enfurecía lo suficiente, pero no quería decir algo que hiciera que su hermano reprimiera sus sentimientos y terminara ocultándole información por temor a sus celos.

—¿Te… te hizo algo? —preguntó con temor—, me preocupa lo que ese imbécil es capaz de hacer.

—Kil, ¿cómo qué podría hacerme?, ambos fuimos entrenados desde muy chicos. No existe algo que yo no pueda evitar con una llave, una aguja o alguna técnica que me lo quite de encima sin tener que batallar. Además estaba en mi territorio, él era quién debía cuidarse.

Entonces las palabras de Kalluto resonaron en su mente con más fuerza y se sintió como un tonto al tratar a Illumi como si fuese un niño pequeño e indefenso que no pudiese tener sus propias herramientas para protegerse por su cuenta. Estaba actuando fuera de su razonamiento.

—Idiota… —se animó a contestarle con un aire juguetón, por supuesto que le haría hablar de todo lo ocurrido con el pelirrojo, quería saber hasta los pormenores— Yo sé que estaba en tu territorio y que puedes defenderte, pero tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti. Así que sólo contesta la maldita pregunta.

Quería reírse, pero no lo hizo. Todavía no estaba muy seguro si tendría consecuencias por mostrarse un poco más relajado.

—No, ni siquiera estuvo cerca de intentarlo. Sólo quería que terminara el trato que tenía con Nimrod y así fue.

Killua apretó su mano, al fin estaba dispuesto a mostrar cuán vulnerable era cuando se trataba de él, de Illumi, el único que había traspasado sus barreras y tocado todos sus puntos débiles hasta volverlo como papel en sus manos.

Hubo silencio, no era necesario que expresaran algo más, ni continuaran con su pelea sin sentido. Killua comprendía que Illumi sólo estaba terminando un trato, que había cuidado bien de no meterse en otro problema y que el asunto de las llamadas y mensajes había sido una cadena de malentendidos que ya no quería debatir, no más. Illumi estaba ahí junto a él, angustiado por ver de nuevo su sonrisa, dispuesto a darle todas las explicaciones que le solicitara porque para él, para el Juez de los Illuminados, el Asesino más popular de la hermandad y un erudito en múltiples disciplinas, Killua era todo lo que apreciaba en la vida.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntarme? —preguntó con voz suave, por la expresión del albino era obvio que estaba comenzando a dejar a un lado la pelea.

—Todo, claro que quiero saberlo todo. Cada detalle, todo lo que te dijo, si te miró y cómo te miró, y lo que hiciste hasta el último minuto, pero… —miró hacia un punto fijo en la pared, estaba sufriendo por sus sentimientos intensos que perturbaban la mente— pero no quiero que sea contra tu voluntad. Realmente necesito que lo hagas, pero no quiero obligarte y-

Antes de que pudiese terminar la oración, Illumi tomó sus mejillas y le besó. Deslizó una mano por su nuca para sostenerlo y no permitirle que el albino se separase, ardía de deseo por probar su boca. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando el menor colocó una mano en su pecho, bajándola sobre la tela de su ropa, rozando con sus dedos tibios su piel. Le dejó ir ante el apuro en el que se metería si continuaba con el beso, no estaba seguro si Killua estaba de ánimo para hacer el amor, incluso él se encontraba agotado por haber pasado la noche en vela.

—No vuelvas a irte sin mí… —sus ojos azules brillaban con lágrimas contenidas, y sintió que se derrumbaba ante la ternura que despertaba en su corazón.

—Nunca, sin ti no iré a ningún lado. Eres lo que más protejo y seguirás siendo lo más importante en mi vida.

.'.

Despertaron lentamente, la luz se colaba entre las cortinas disimuladamente entre la tela clara. Illumi fue el primer en despertar, sus ojos se enfocaron en el pequeño albino que estaba dándole la espalda. Sonrió. No podía estar más agradecido en la vida; dormir junto a él era todo lo que necesitaba para levantar su ánimo. Se acercó a él, rodeando su cintura y besando su cuello.

—Hola —saludó, sentía una emoción de amor y felicidad que le incitaba a continuar con sus muestras de cariño.

Killua se revolvió, pero su sueño era más pesado, no lograba abrir los ojos. Esto sólo le pasaba cuando dormía junto a Illumi, se sentía tan cómodo y seguro que era difícil que su instinto de protección le estorbara en su descanso. Escuchó la risa disimulada de su hermano que delataba lo feliz que estaba por verlo tan tranquilo.

—No te vayas —le detuvo.

Killua nunca lo dejaba marcharse sin él, y él no podía separarse sin darle un motivo justo.

—Voy al baño.

—¿Qué hora es? —apenas abrió los ojos. Estaba demasiado cómodo para querer levantarse. Se dio la vuelta entre las cobijas tibias para ver a su hermano de frente.

—No querrás saber… son las tres de la tarde, lo suficiente como para que papá nos mate.

—Me dio permiso para descansar, dijo que en la noche hablaría conmigo —se quejó.

—Kil —sabía que lo que diría pondría en estado de alerta a su novio, pero era algo que no podía dejar pasar—, estaba pensando… creo que sería buena idea que de vez en cuando no bajemos juntos. Los mayordomos han estado hablando con papá de que dormimos juntos y podría despertar sospechas.

Esto definitivamente le hizo perder el sueño. Aunque todavía con pereza, se sentó en la cama y miró con reclamo a su hermano.

—¿Sospechas de qué?, ¿qué tiene de malo que duerma con mi hermano mayor?, tú cama es muy grande, podrían dormir cuatro personas y todavía estar cómodos. No entiendo a qué viene tu comentario ahora.

Ya sabía que sería difícil, pasara lo que pasara, Killua siempre tenía argumentos, no era fácil dejarlo satisfecho. Killua tenía una tendencia obsesiva a proteger, tan sólo bastaba con que presintiera que Illumi se sentía discriminado por algún comentario para que él entrara en alerta.

—Pero podrían pensar que estamos planeando algo. Con lo que pasó en tu ceremonia, lo más probable es que papá piense que estamos confabulando en su contra.

—Yo le dije a papá que estás en deuda conmigo, porque sí lo estás —se rió, para él este asunto no tenía mayor relevancia—, y me estás pagando como es debido, así que resígnate.

Miró hacia la nada, convencido de que no tenía mayor argumento para hacerle cambiar de parecer. Tal cual como temía, así había sido, aunque en cierto modo le alegró el hecho de que Killua se comportara como su amo. Deudor sí, pero por amor.

Para su sorpresa, al bajar, se encontraron con su padre que a la vez estaba todavía con Milluki. Al parecer discutían sobre algunas cosas de las cámaras de seguridad y, al ver a los muchachos bajar, se quedaron en silencio.

—Entonces que la «cosa» esa ya está bajo control —dijo Milluki, refiriéndose a Alluka.

Killua le dirigió una mirada de intenso desprecio, pero el mayor no se inmuto. Illumi tomó una silla y se sentó sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Canary —llamó Killua a la chica, que estaba de pie junto a la puerta— ¿podrías traernos algo de comer?

—Sí, amo.

—¡Ugh!, ¿vas a comer aquí?, harás que se me vaya el apetito —dijo Milluki para molestarlo.

—Oh, ¿en serio?, entonces trataré de comer contigo más seguido así quizá te ayude a bajar de peso.

—¡Cállate imbécil!

Sí, se molestaban mutuamente como solían hacer siempre que estaban cerca. Pero en todo momento, se percataron que su padre no apartaba la mirada sobre Illumi, y que éste fingía no darse cuenta. Silva lo miraba de un modo oscuro, un enfado casi sobrenatural.

—Illumi —al fin dejó su juego de observar al mayor sin decir nada—, termina de comer, te esperaré en mi recámara. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué? —Killua no pudo evitar preguntar. No se sentía tranquilo cuando se trataba de juntar a su padre y a su hermano en un mismo lugar, a solas. Temía que su padre maltratara a Illumi y él no estuviese ahí para ayudarlo.

—Le dije a Illumi. No a ti. Esto es con él —contestó con enojo.

—¡Enano metiche! —secundó Milluki.

Illumi, se quedó quieto, ni siquiera movió un músculo, sólo alguien que lo conocía con tanta profundidad como el albino, podía comprender que esto significaba problemas serios. Killua miró hacia abajo y no siguió discutiendo. Eventualmente tuvieron que separarse, no sin antes prometerle que no dejaría que lo mandaran a Tierra Sagrada, y que por supuesto, le contaría todo al final.

.'.

Illumi ya sabía lo que pasaría, o al menos tenía sospechas sobre lo que sería. Se había preparado mentalmente toda la noche para este momento y ahora estaba por enfrentarlo. Abrió la pesada puerta y vio con sorpresa que su abuelo se encontraba ahí. Había olvidado por completo que en primer lugar el anciano se había ofrecido a protegerlos en caso de ser descubiertos, tantos años de su vida siendo tratado como un enemigo que le resultó sorprendente tenerlo ahí, listo para lo que fuera a presentarse.

—Creo que esto ya lo sabes, Illumi —empezó Silva—. Te vi, a Killua y a ti. Ahora sé que están forzados a llevar una relación.

Illumi continuó con su expresión seria. No supo responder, le preocupaba poner en un aprieto a su abuelo, o exponerse a sí mismo en su lado más sensible frente a su padre.

—Entiendo que esto es parte de… lo ocurrido con la entidad de _Nen_ , pero no veo porque Killua tiene que cargar contigo. Esta es tu responsabilidad, tú eres quien se fijó en él, tú empezaste con esto. De no haber sido por tu estúpido deseo esto no hubiese sucedido.

—No es así —contestó el abuelo—, esta es tu responsabilidad, tú aceptaste seguir esto aun cuando sabías que Kikyo había fallado a su voto y desconocíamos los efectos secundarios que esto acarrearía.

—De todos modos… si Illumi no hubiese deseado esto, si tan sólo hubiera desistido…

—No creo que sea relevante señalarnos entre nosotros —interrumpió Illumi, y se sentó frente a los dos adultos, en el cómodo sillón redondo que su padre usaba para hablar con sus hijos.

Hubo silencio. Zeno observó fijamente a su nieto. Le hubiese gustado haber tenido una charla más larga con él antes de la reunión con Silva, así al menos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en algunos detalles.

—Tiene razón el muchacho —secundó el abuelo—, lo hecho, hecho está, no cambiará la situación sólo porque lo deseemos.

—Lo único que podemos hacer es investigar más sobre las entidades de _Nen_ ; averiguar si hay un método que podamos hacer para removerlo de mi cuerpo. Si lo resolviéramos, no habría consecuencias en caso de que Killua y yo no nos volvamos a ver.

Lo había dicho una frialdad increíble. Su abuelo lo observó detenidamente, cuestionándose si Illumi estaba tomando en serio su relación o no. Illumi veía siempre primero por el bienestar de Killua, si un día éste deseaba ya no verlo más, estaba dispuesto a satisfacerlo, pero sabía que con la entidad en su cuerpo, tarde o temprano tendría que fallar a su promesa y rogarle por un poco de su amor. Imaginar la desdicha de su hermano, al verse forzado a corresponderle le rompía el corazón. Por eso deseaba más que nadie librarse de su cadena.

—¿Quieres decir… que si elimináramos la entidad, estarías dispuesto a dejar a Killua en paz?

Se alzó de hombros. Ya sospechaba que si esta situación llegaba a darse, su padre lo forzaría a separarse de él.

—Si fuera necesario, sí.

—No, no que si fuera necesario. Siempre va a ser necesario. Killua no tiene por qué estar pasando por algo como esto. Tiene catorce años, sólo está experimentando contigo.

Se enfadó por el comentario, tuvo que contener sus ganas de responder de mala gana a su padre. Reprimió su mal humor observando a su abuelo, en un intento por rogar su intervención. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que no era un experimento de parte de Killua. Illumi lo sabía por la carta, pero Zeno había comprobado por sí mismo, y en esos momentos creía imposible que Killua voluntariamente se separara del mayor.

—No lo está —respondió Illumi al ver que el anciano no diría nada.

Bajo circunstancias normales hubiese dejado que su padre creyera lo que quisiera, pero su abuelo le había pedido que no «asumiera su responsabilidad» del mismo modo en que siempre lo había hecho, aceptando toda culpa sin oponerse. Por ende debía defender su relación y hacerle que él creía firmemente en el albino.

—¿Qué? —contestó incrédulo.

—Killua no está experimentando. Ya llevamos varios meses juntos, no creo que un adolescente quiera experimentar por tanto tiempo.

—No seas ridículo Illumi. Killua no es como tú, él no hubiese empezado esto por "amor" o lo que sea que te estés imaginando. Esto es cosa tuya.

—Pues aunque te cueste aceptarlo así es. Killua me buscó por su propia voluntad, yo no tuve nada que ver en esto.

Silva lucía más molesto. Tanto así que Zeno tuvo que lanzar una pequeña advertencia en su aura para recordarle a su hijo que debía mantener la calma.

—Bien, si tanto es como tú lo dices, vamos a probarlo. Vamos a ver qué tan lejos está Killua dispuesto a llegar por ti.

Tragó saliva, se imaginó un montón de posibles escenarios vergonzosos y problemáticos, con los que tendría que lidiar. Debió suponer que su padre actuaría igual que su abuelo, después de todo, eran viejas costumbres familiares que tenían arraigadas hasta los huesos.

—De acuerdo papá, haz como bien te parezca, pero te lo advierto: si lo lastimas, te las verás conmigo.

Zeno incluso tosió. Llevaba tiempo sintiéndose culpable por dejar que su nieto mayor tuviera contacto intimo con alguien de corazón tan noble y sincero como lo era el albino. Todavía tenía sus dudas sobre su integridad moral, pero escucharlo hablar con tanto valor y desinterés personal le hizo dejar a un lado sus temores y aceptar que Illumi realmente tenía sentimientos auténticos y fuertes, que no lastimaría al muchacho intencionalmente.

—No seas ridículo Illumi, yo no lo lastimaré más de lo que tú lo haces. Además, estoy seguro que si le doy alternativas, Killua resolverá las cosas de un modo mejor.

Tuvo que quedarse a aceptar los planes de su padre. Por supuesto estaba en desacuerdo con todo lo que él deseaba hacer, pero tampoco tenía opciones. Al contrario, debía sentirse agradecido de que no se dejara llevar por sus impulsos y le hubiese aplastado el cráneo por haber descubierto su nefasto secreto. Era su padre —de ambos— después de todo, debía sentirse devastado por la realidad; además no se trataba de cualquier persona sino su heredero, y de un destino en el que ninguno de los dos le dejaría nietos; tampoco podría usar a Illumi para su beneficio, en ningún negocio debido a que Killua lo privatizaría; tendría que conformarse con los resultados que el albino le otorgara, si es que estaba dispuesto a ejercer correctamente su oficio como Asesino y miembro de la hermandad.

Illumi salió de la reunión, había durado alrededor de unas cuatro horas; estaba desanimado, pensando con dolor todo lo que Killua tendría que pasar. Estaba realmente harto de tener que hacer la vida de Killua más difícil, no era su propósito, era una consecuencia de su relación; deseaba ser el único que sufriera, que su niño permaneciera intacto y feliz. En cuanto le vio a mitad del pasillo, a punto de entrar a su recámara, lo alcanzó. Tenía un sentimiento de culpa consumiéndolo y forzándolo a pedir perdón, aun si Killua desconocía lo que había ocurrido.

Lo metió velozmente al cuarto y cerró la puerta, el menor apenas iba a abrir la boca para reclamar cuando Illumi lo apresó contra la pared, besándolo una y otra vez, con una pasión agresiva que no había visto antes en él y que le hizo sentir una fascinación que necesitaba explicaciones.

—Illumi… esp… espera —pero el albino no comprendía lo que pasaba. Con cuidado le empujó para que le diera un respiro.

—Kil… —suspiró, colocó su frente contra la del menor y se quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿qué te dijo papá?, ¿qué tienes?

Negó en silencio.

—No puedo decírtelo. Perdóname. Sólo te daré una pista, una mala pista: he apostado todo por ti, ahora todo depende de ti.

—¿Apostar todo por mí?, ¿papá te amenazó conmigo? —Illumi no respondió—. Illumi no importa, sea lo que sea, yo puedo asumirlo. Confía en mí.

—¿Te he dicho que eres…? —era difícil expresar sus sentimientos, pero respiró hondo y continuó— ¿te he dicho ya cuan maravilloso eres para mí?

Killua desvió la mirada, sorprendido por escucharlo decir algo tan tierno. Su rubor se extendió por sus mejillas y se mordió el labio, deseaba decirle algo así, algo que también le provocara esos cosquilleos en el estómago, pero se moría de timidez.

—¿Kil?

Se había obligado a decir esas palabras con tal de llenar esa necesidad que el signo de cáncer tenía, pero al verlo en silencio, evitando el contacto visual que le mostrase si había logrado un efecto positivo, se sintió intimidado. No quería parecer un estúpido lanzando halagos no correspondidos. Aunque estaba consciente de que alucinaba tonterías puesto que Killua ya le correspondía, a su modo, pero lo hacía. Una mano jalando su mano le hizo salir de sus temores.

—Dilo otra vez —murmuró—, necesito escucharte decir esto más, quiero aprender de ti.

La puerta sonó, Kalluto era quien llamaba, y había interrumpido el momento tan íntimo en el que se habían sumido. Illumi guardó esas palabras en su corazón, para analizarlas con calma más tarde, cuando le dieran el tiempo para hacerlo. Abrió la puerta y vio a sus dos hermanos más chicos de pie, esperando la invitación para entrar.

—Te estaba buscando, me dijeron que estuviste hablando mucho con papá —dijo Kalluto—, tengo que saber…

—¡Ya estás feliz! —Alluka se abalanzó sobre Killua, abrazándolo.

Más que feliz, se veía molesto, y lo estaba, apenas había abierto una parte muy profunda de su interior, y todo para que sus hermanos llegaran para robarle la inspiración. Ya lo había estado pensando mucho: Illumi necesitaba, más que él, escuchar palabras de amor; desde que había nacido sólo le habían hablado de trabajo y asesinatos; le habían faltado abrazos y cariño, él ahora era el responsable de proporcionarle todo ese amor que tanta falta le hizo, no era justo que por culpa de su timidez su hermano continuara careciendo de esto. Debía dejar a un lado sus nervios y confesar todas esas palabras hermosas que venían a su mente cuando estaba frente a él. Decirle, por ejemplo, que amaba la su sonrisa, tan dulce, que descubría un corazón puro y precioso que permanecía oculto; la forma en que sus cabellos se deslizaban por sus hombros desnudos y cubrían su piel húmeda cuando le veía bajo la regadera; todas esas palabra que seguramente nadie le había dicho a Illumi y que apostaba que le harían sentir especial.

—Bueno, sí, ya está aquí Illumi. Naturalmente va a estar feliz —Kalluto entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta.

—¡Eres un tonto, Illumi!, nos tenías a todos preocupados.

—Ya, ya… ya le dije todo lo que hacía falta —salió Killua a defender a su amante.

—Yo no vengo a reclamar —espetó el más pequeño—, vine y Alluka me siguió.

—¡Oye!, te estoy escuchando.

—¿Entonces?, ¿a qué vienes? —indagó el albino.

—Illumi, viste al hijo de Roboam, ¿cierto? —el mayor sintió que el peso del mundo venía otra vez sobre él. Había hecho hasta lo imposible para evitar que Killua recordara ese suceso, aunque siendo francos, Killua no olvidaba nada. Siempre estaba al tanto de él y de sus acciones, no se quedaba con ninguna duda.

—Sí —fue lo más plano que pudo. Entre menos expresiones hiciera, menos celos despertaría en su amante.

—¿Cómo es él?, ¿es un buen tipo?

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? —interrumpió el albino.

Los cuatro poco a poco fueron caminando a los sillones, Alluka corrió al refrigerador a tomar una copa que llenó con helado de fresa. Algo le decía que iba a haber un buen espectáculo por ver.

—¡Estoy hablando con Illumi! —en un principio no quería hablar esto frente a Killua, temía a todas sus reacciones, sobre todo a su poder interventor, pero no tenía opción. Su hermano nunca los dejaba a solas.

—Por favor, Kalluto —Illumi tuvo que meterse antes de que terminaran peleando, en momentos como ese, no podía evitar visualizarse a sí mismo como el padre de los muchachos—, no hace falta que hagamos esto más complicado, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

—Hermano… tú sabes mejor que el único modo para que yo forme parte de la hermandad para la que he sido entrenado, es que me apadrinen. Yo quiero…

—De ningún modo Kalluto. No permitiré que papá te entregue como si fueras cualquier cosa.

—¡Tú no puedes evitarlo! —de inmediato se puso a la defensiva. Tenía entendido que Killua no conocía bien cómo funcionaba la hermandad y tenía esperanza de que su ignorancia le permitiera hacer la trampa antes de que él se percatara de sus derechos como heredero.

—No me retes —contestó furioso.

—No me hagas esto, por favor… Illumi —volteó suplicante el más chico volteó a ver a su hermano.

Illumi se dio la vuelta para encarar al albino y, de algún modo, defender el deseo de Kalluto, y al hacerlo se encontró con una mirada de amenaza. Detestó el inmenso control que ese muchacho tenía sobre él. Conocía cada una de sus debilidades, incluso los detalles más nimios.

—Kil, si Kalluto quiere, no deberías privarlo de su derecho a decidir —al fin ablandó sus palabras.

—Pero tú bien sabes la clase de gente enferma que hay en Tierra Sagrada. Esos viejos pervertidos sólo lo usarán.

—Estoy preparado para eso… —contestó firme, Kalluto quería demostrarle a Killua que él de verdad quería asumir esas consecuencias con tal de formar parte de la hermandad.

—No, no lo estás —refutó Illumi, para sorpresa de todos—. No tienes que hacer algo así de estúpido. Si de verdad quieres, mejor espera, quizá después de que presenten a Killua aparezcan más nuevos herederos que sean más acorde a tu edad. Es mejor que te apegues a uno de ellos, por tu propio bien.

—Pero el hijo de Roboam… yo he investigado, y sé que esa familia es la que más me conviene, están entre los Iluminados y los Asesinos, yo podría estar en esa misma posición.

—No sabes si para eso te quieran.

—¿Alguien más quiere helado? —los tres voltearon a ver a la chica que traía una enorme sonrisa, como si no prestara atención a la conversación.

—¿Desde cuándo hay eso en mi…?

Su cuarto ya no era sólo suyo, al fin lo notó. Killua estaba ahí y seguramente los chicos habían llevado más comida mientras él estaba ausente. Hasta ese momento notó que no sólo había helado, también galletas y muchos dulces regados por toda la cocina. Alluka regresó a los sillones, colocó una caja de bombones y se dispuso a comer mientras los demás la observaban.

—Ah… olvídenlo… —suspiró Illumi.

—Sólo quiero saber, por favor, Illu- _nii_ …

Killua lo observaba con curiosidad, a él también le interesaba la respuesta que daría, por lo mismo lo dejó responder a la pregunta inicial de Kalluto. Ya después se daría tiempo para reclamar si es que hacía falta.

—Bueno, es un muchacho joven, mejor que los otros herederos. Es inteligente, muy bien entrenado, se nota que Roboam se esforzó por hacerlo encajar en la sociedad de los Iluminados, habla tres idiomas y se nota que lee bastante…

Intentaba ser frío, objetivo, Killua permanecía en silencio. Entre más detalles positivos decía, más se molestaba, pero aparentemente la única persona consciente de la ira del muchacho era Alluka.

—¡Ay, pero es sólo un mocoso más y ya! —interrumpió la chica antes de que el enojo de Killua fuera obvio.

—Es el hijo de Roboam. Es amigo de papá, y tiene un cargo muy importante —corrigió Kalluto—, si me quedo con él estaré bien.

—Es buena opción, claro que sí.

—¿Buena opción? —preguntó Killua, y entonces la fiesta terminó.

—Para Kalluto, sí —dijo antes de que las cosas se pusieran difíciles.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Killua ya no estaba de buen humor para nada, Kalluto estaba molesto por tener que hablar de un tema tan íntimo frente a dos personas que no tenían por qué estar. E Illumi sólo quería tener una oportunidad para estar a solas con el albino.

La puerta volvió a sonar.

—¿Amo Illumi? —un mayordomo les interrumpió.

—Aquí estoy.

—El amo Silva dice que tiene que salir junto con Kalluto en quince minutos.

—¿Salir?, ¿a dónde? —preguntó el más chico de los hermanos.

—Tenemos un trabajo tú y yo.

—¿A dónde van?, ¿cuándo vuelven?, Illumi, no me habías dicho nada…

—Kil… —volteó a ver a los dos más chicos— Kalluto, ve con papá.

—Pero… —el mencionado intentó refutar.

—Ahora mismo —alzó la voz—, necesito hablar con Killua a solas.

—¡¿Qué hice de malo?!, ¿por qué me corres? —reclamó la chica.

—Salgan, ahora —esta vez se aseguro de que tomaran en serio su orden.

Los dos salieron cabizbajos, Killua lo miraba de un modo que parecía que lo atravesaría de lado a lado. Sudó frío. No era su culpa del todo el tener que salir tan a prisa.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

—Kil, quería decírtelo, vine a buscarte y me encontré con los muchachos. No ha sido mi intención.

—No es justo —bajó la voz, no quería ser más cruel, no podía juzgar a Illumi de algo que estaba fuera de su poder—. No he podido verte… no… no hemos podido recuperar el tiempo…

Por su expresión pudo deducir a qué se refería y se sorprendió de sobremanera. Nunca imaginó que Killua tuviese tanto deseo por estar a su lado, por pasar el tiempo de calidad con él.

—N-no es tan importante.

—No finjas.

Palideció. Se quedó en silencio esperando a que el niño terminara de explicarse.

—No quiero que pienses que no quiero estar contigo. No… no quiero que busques a alguien más.

Lo había estado pensando mucho. Desde el momento en que se fue con Hisoka, imaginó que Illumi tendría necesidades especiales que quizá podría terminar desahogándolas con alguien más si es que él no lo satisfacía, y el temor volvió en cuanto lo escuchó hablar de Icabod. Tenía miedo de que le fuera infiel, en la mente del albino, pensaba que para Illumi el sexo era vital, puesto que ese fue el primer deseo de atracción que tuvo hacia él cuando era casi un bebé. Sabía que se había acostado con otras personas, y creía que quizá, por su necesidad sexual, podría terminar buscando a alguien más en su ausencia.

—Kil, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, mírame —tomó su rostro— yo no puedo estar con nadie más, no me señales de ese modo.

No debía dejar que las cosas salieran de control, cualquier cabo suelto podría ser el final de su relación. Killua le miró fijamente y comenzó a calmarse.

—Es que te vas y no me sienta bien esto.

—Sí, pero papá también te mandará lejos, aun si me quedo, papá te mandará a otro lado.

—Illumi, —bajó la mirada—, no es que piense mal de ti, es que… no sé qué me pasa.

—Ven aquí —lo abrazó, no era culpa de Killua si se sentía de ese modo, o que su mente lo engañase formulando ideas extrañas y sin sentido, sus sentimientos estaban mezclados con las alucinaciones provenientes de los efectos de la Luna y la carta, ese _Nen_ insertado en su mente estaba haciendo estragos con sus hormonas. No le sorprendería que desarrollara más obsesiones.

—Así está bien. Si piensas así quiere decir que algo estoy haciendo mal, está bien que me lo digas, puedo resolverlo y no dejarte con esas ideas extrañas —acariciaba su espalda para confortarlo—, no quiero que estés triste por mi culpa.

—No quiero que te vayas, seguramente es otro de esos trabajos largos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo es. No me gusta darte malas noticias.

—Illumi…

—Pero tú también te irás, y será otro trabajo largo… —era parte del plan de Silva, quería separarlos por un tiempo largo, tenía curiosidad sobre el efecto que esto traería a ambos—, estaba pensando… Kil, ¿y si nos damos prisa?, quiero decir, el que termine el trabajo más rápido puede alcanzar al otro. Si yo termino primero, sólo basta que me digas dónde estás y voy a hacerte compañía.

El albino alejó de su abrazo y le sonrió de un modo que le decía por todas partes que estaba más que satisfecho con la propuesta. Era un inmenso sí.

—Será como una competencia.

 _ **Supongamos que las cosas van bien y vuelvo el 26 de octubre.'.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Tengo que anunciarles que, a fin de no entrar en un hiatus indefinido, he decidido comenzar a hacer publicaciones mensuales de este fanfic. A quien quiera saber el motivo por el que he decidido esto, lo invito a revisarlo en la fanpage loveoverxshimja donde daré el comunicado oficial.**_

 **HADOS**

 **Capítulo 31**

 **.'.**

No les quedó más remedio que despedirse. Killua tuvo que conformarse con esperar a que su padre le llamara para su siguiente trabajo. Se quedó muy triste, estaba preocupado por todos los asuntos que quedaban pendientes. Apenas habían hablado de lo ocurrido con Hisoka, todavía necesitaba saber qué tanto tramaba su padre y la entrevista con el hijo de Roboam; odiaba esperar, odiaba tener que dejar ir a la persona más importante en su vida justo cuando estaban arreglando sus problemas.

—Ya, respira hondo —le indicó Alluka, se había cansado de verlo recostado boca arriba, molesto porque su padre no lo llamaba—. Ya lo volverás a ver, viven en la misma casa.

—Es que no es tan simple. Aunque nos veamos aquí, no tenemos la misma libertad.

Se sentó junto a él, tomando su mano para llamar su atención.

—Dímelo a mí. Apenas te puedo ver en casa y sólo estás con Illumi. Ya no me dedicas tiempo como antes.

Fue el turno de Killua de sentarse.

—No es un reclamo —le aclaró—, entiendo que él te necesita más que yo. Yo te necesito porque eres mi mejor amigo y él… bueno, prácticamente te necesita para existir. Es prioridad, pero ahora estás aquí, podrías estar conmigo, hablar con Gon… incluso él nota tu ausencia y no te decimos nada porque sabemos lo importante que es para ti.

La detuvo, se pegó a ella y le dio un semi-abrazo.

—Lo lamento, no ha sido mi intención. Te prometo… te prometo que en cuanto regrese del trabajo saldremos tú y yo a algún buen lugar, te dedicaré más tiempo.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no te apetece. Está bien, lo puedo entender.

—No es que no lo haga —pensó en Illumi, en lo genial que era estar con él, todo lo que aprendía de él, las bromas que se hacían, el tiempo en la cama, disfrutaba por completo el tiempo a su lado, pero Alluka también le echaba de menos—. Es sólo que me he enfocado mucho en esto, eso es todo.

.'.

Kalluto e Illumi se fueron a una ciudad a casi un día de distancia en vuelo. Silva se había tomado muy en serio eso de alejarlos. Había elegido el lugar más lejano posible para fastidiarlos. Le había dicho a Illumi que quería que estuvieran separados por lo menos tres semanas, y había sido muy claro en eso, pero Illumi no iba a desperdiciar los pocos meses que le quedaban para establecer las raíces de la relación. Aun le faltaba ganarse la completa confianza del albino, y todavía no llegaba a ese punto que tanto anhelaba, aún no le escuchaba decir cosas tan lindas como las que solía decirle a Alluka. Quizá porque no era algo habitual, pero se moría de ganas por escuchar esos «te quiero» dichos sin ningún reparo. Por el momento debía conformarse con las muestras de afecto. Era egoísta, y era consciente de esto, porque Killua se esforzaba bastante por mostrarle su cariño con sus celos, su sobreprotección, atención y compañía, aun así ansiaba ese momento. Desde que era un adolescente, cuando descubrió las muestras de amor, comenzó a morir de ganas por escuchar esas dulces palabras dedicadas sólo para él. Las necesitaba con mucha urgencia, pero siempre se resistía a sí mismo, bloqueaba su pensamiento y se mantenía así. De igual modo, guardaba la esperanza de que un día escucharía esas palabras y las atesoraría como el mejor día de su vida.

Sintió la presencia de Kalluto afuera de su recámara y abrió de inmediato.

—Empezaremos mañana, no hoy.

Pero Kalluto no se movió, empujó un poco la puerta como para decirle que le permitiera entrar. Illumi se hizo a un lado, resignado, quería aunque sea, escuchar la voz de Killua antes de dormir y la presencia del menor le estorbaría en su plan.

—¿Qué curioso, no? —empezó Kalluto— Killua fue introducido de forma oficial en los Iluminados, ya comenzará a involucrarse en esos asuntos y, la persona que conoce más sobre el tema, la más entrenada, está aquí conmigo actuando como si yo fuera un caso de prioridad.

—Fueron órdenes de papá.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Nada, todo está bien.

Kalluto se recargó contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados. No iba a salir de ese cuarto hasta que Illumi confesara el verdadero motivo por el que estaban ahí, lejos de Killua.

—Estoy harto de que me traten así. Killua y tú, siempre me tratan como si yo fuera un niño. Soy un Zoldyck, crecí con mamá. Nunca fui un niño. No sé lo que carajos significa eso.

Eran palabras crueles y dolorosas. Kalluto había sufrido en innumerables ocasiones a causa de sus entrenamientos y de las ambiciones de su madre. Nunca le permitió ser él mismo; reprimido y abusado, su madre lo usaba para sus rituales, extrayéndole siempre su energía y dignidad. Había sido usado como transacción para beneficios de su madre entre los Iluminados, un secreto que nunca se había atrevido a revelar por vergüenza. No deseaba ser tratado con compasión, pero quería coherencia; si no iba a tener una vida normal, entonces exigía que se le tratara a la altura de la persona que en realidad era; sin pretensiones crueles que sólo le crearan la falsa ilusión de una infancia robada.

—Kalluto, lo que sea que hayas vivido con mamá, no te vuelve centímetros más alto. No te enredaré en situaciones que no te conciernen, así estás bien —se sentó en la cama, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y mirándolo fijamente.

—Dilo, no te estoy pidiendo que seas bondadoso conmigo. eso ahórratelo para Killua —vio en la mirada del morocho el deseo de refutar—. No es broma, Illumi, dime qué pasó, no me hagas a un lado.

Tomó aire, y se detuvo a pensar. Kalluto hablaba muy en serio, no quería herirlo diciéndole que no era apto para escuchar sus problemas, y la verdad era que ya comenzaba a afectarle el cargar con todo él sólo, lo había descubierto tras haber hablado con Hisoka. Guardar sus sentimientos no siempre era una manera inteligente de tratar con sus decisiones, pero eran cosas que no podía hablar con Killua por temor a su reacción o la forma en que tomaría sus palabras; requería a alguien que no tuviese sentimientos de por medio.

—Papá nos descubrió.

—¡¿Qué?!, Illumi, se supone que lo estás cuidado, ¿qué rayos pasó? —se separó de la pared, con nerviosismo por imaginar lo que ocurriría.

—Ya, es por eso que no quería decir nada —se quejó por su reacción.

—¡¿Los va a separar?!, por eso te mandó aquí.

—No… bueno, sí, pero no es lo que estás pensando. El abuelo intervino.

—Claro, el abuelo apoya a Killua —volvió a cruzarse de brazos y recargarse en la pared—, ¿entonces?, ¿qué ocurre?

—Papá quiere asegurarse de que yo no lo esté manipulando, quiere hacer varias pruebas antes de resignarse.

—No lo culpo. Ha sido una mala pasada eso de las agujas y tu _Nen_ controlador.

—Lo sé —se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando hacia el suelo. Kalluto era un muchacho bastante despierto para su edad, quizá podía resultar cómodo hablar con él. Después de todo, Kalluto conocía muy bien los detalles de la familia, y podía comprender las cosas sin que él tuviese que dar muchas explicaciones.

—El abuelo no descubrió nada, ¿verdad?, él hizo pruebas con Killua antes, y no vio nada de la carta.

Negó con la cabeza.

—De todos modos papá lo quiere comprobar —aclaró.

—La técnica esa debe tener algún _Nen_ indetectable —añadió el menor.

—Probablemente…

—Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible porque ustedes dos estén juntos.

Esas palabras le confundieron, no pensó que Kalluto pudiera estar tan conforme con esa relación. No supo cómo reaccionar.

—Esta es tú única oportunidad Illumi, no lo puedes arruinar.

—¿Tú crees que quiero arruinarlo?, yo, en primer lugar no pensaba llegar a este punto —sus miradas chocaron y el más chico se sintió intimidado—.Tal vez no me lo creas, pero lamentablemente, mis sentimientos por él son muy reales. No me importa si está conmigo o no, yo quiero que sea feliz. Si estar conmigo le hace bien, seguiré así, daré todo para que esto funcione, pero mi principal misión es su bienestar.

Kalluto se sintió incómodo por la respuesta, pero en cierto modo ya no le afectaba como antes, ya no era tan difícil. Además, le daba bastante alivio saber que la ambición de Illumi no pisoteaba la dignidad ni libertad de nadie.

—Si no hubiese existido la carta, lo habrías hecho, ¿cierto?, ¿le habrías puesto una aguja?

—Hubiese intentado negociar con él por el bien de todos. Pero si el sufrimiento le hubiera sobrepasado, sí, probablemente hubiera usado una aguja.

Cerró los ojos, no podía contra la presencia intimidante de su hermano mayor.

—Cuando supimos de la carta, al principio no lo comprendimos. Alluka y yo estábamos molestos, no queríamos que esto pasara. Pero después nuestra idea cambió. No sabemos cuándo podremos remover el _Nen_ ancestral, si es que es posible removerlo, y si no lo es… no podemos permitir que Killua sufra más. Somos un equipo, somos la única familia que tenemos, no podemos fingir que no es nuestro asunto y no nos importa. Si esta carta te otorga la oportunidad de volver esta carga más ligera, vale la pena ayudarte. Eso es lo que quiero que sepas, Illumi. No estás solo.

Illumi levantó la mirada, contempló a su hermano como si nunca en su vida lo hubiese hecho. Le pareció ver en su rostro las huellas de una madurez no muy propia de su edad. Mucha tortura y represión, debían haberlo vuelto loco, pero no, los Zoldyck eran fuertes, incluso en sus mentes lo eran, lograban desarrollarse como flores de loto en mares de sangre.

—Gracias, supongo —contestó—, si llego a necesitar tu ayuda te lo diré, pero no hoy. Hoy puedo hacerme cargo de todo —y luego sonrió—. Y en lo que a mí respecta, aún eres un niño.

Kalluto bajó la mirada, con sus manos temblorosas, quería llorar. Illumi le había dicho algo que tocaba sus sentimientos. Se mordió el labio, se repetía en la mente: «no llores, no llores», y poco a poco fue calmándose. Controlando su instinto. Para su desgracia Illumi no era tonto, pudo ver ese instante en el que se contuvo y en ese momento fue como un libro abierto para él.

—Oh no… —escuchó la voz del mayor y se sobresaltó.

Se levantó de la cama. Dio varios pasos al frente hasta quedar a unos centímetros cerca de él y se arrodilló. Kalluto se arrepintió por completo de haber ido al cuarto cuando sintió que su hermano examinaba su rostro, y sus manos.

—Estas heridas… esto no es tortura ni entrenamiento —señaló una pequeña cicatriz en la palma de su mano en forma de cruz.

Kalluto sintió que su mundo, su frágil y perfecta burbuja se desmoronaba en un instante. Había luchado todo este tiempo por mantener las aguas en calma y se había enfrentado a la persona más habilidosa de su familia; su hermano mayor que con una mirada era capaz de descubrir sus secretos más íntimos.

—Debo irme.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado —ordenó, sabía que esto sería doloroso para el chico, pero no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar.

—Illumi, no… no por favor —suplicó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Cuándo?, ¿cuántas veces te hizo esto?

—No —se rompió frente a él, intentó huir pero Illumi le sostuvo. Sin importar cuán terrible fuera, conseguiría la información de boca del menor.

—Kalluto debiste haberlo dicho antes; decirle a papá, al abuelo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —y aun así intentaba mentir— ¿qué te hace decir estas estupideces?, déjame ir.

—Conozco muchos rituales, ese Nimrod me enseñó lo suficiente como para reconocer estas marcas. Mamá no sólo absorbía tu energía, ¿cierto?, también te usaba para sus asuntos personales. No mientas, deja de ocultarla.

—Ya déjame —reclamó y volvió a intentar luchar por irse del cuarto.

Lo abrazó y el niño se echó a llorar como nunca antes.

Illumi había visto las marcas de la tortura sexual, las que usaban en los ritos para propósitos oscuros. Kalluto debió haber sido muy atormentado —más de lo normal— todo con tal de hacer que Kikyo tuviera todavía buenos tratos y esa fidelidad que tanto se exigía entre los miembros más beneficiados.

—Esa maldita —dijo entre dientes, por primera vez podía sentir el odio que el mismo Killua solía expresar—, debería matarla.

—No —gimoteó—, no vale la pena.

—Ella te hizo verla como una santa, como si te hiciera un favor al protegerte cuando quería. No la defiendas, Kalluto.

—No le digas a nadie, por favor, por favor…

—Esto no puede quedarse así, Kalluto…

—Por favor… no quiero que nadie se entere de esto, no quiero que me vean diferente. No puedo hermano, te lo ruego —lloraba y temblaba incontrolablemente—, no quiero que me pregunten, no puedo responder, ¿qué dirá papá?, dirá que estropearon su mercancía.

—No eres una mercancía —lo abrazó más fuerte, luchando por contener su ira—, no digas estupideces, Kalluto.

—No le digas a nadie Illumi. Killua se pondrá furioso si se entera.

—Ya… estás a salvo, estarás a salvo. Voy a castigar a todos los que te lastimaron, lo prometo.

—No… sólo harás que se esparza el rumor. Killua lo sabrá, ahora que entró en la hermandad se enterará de todos tus movimientos y lo sabes. Existe esa regla de no secretos, no se te olvide.

—No puedo dejarlo así Kalluto. Eres mi hermano. Somos un equipo, somos la única familia que tenemos, no puedo fingir que no es mi asunto y no me importa —citó sus palabras.

Dejó que se desahogara, que llorara en su hombro hasta que se fue calmando. No lo soltó en ningún momento. También estaba consternado, quería decirle algo dulce que lo consolara pero era imposible, no existía ni una sola palabra que pudiera regresarle el honor y la dignidad robada a través de los años.

—Kalluto, sé que esto es difícil de responder, pero, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que…?

—Antes de que me fuera de casa, hace dos años más o menos.

—¿Fue cuando ocurrió la cruz?

Asintió con la cabeza. Estaba molesto, no quería responder esas preguntas ni dar explicaciones. Esa era la clase de situaciones que estaba evitando a toda costa.

—Por dios, tenías diez años —casi se le va el aliento.

Él jamás había deseado lastimar a Killua cuando era pequeño. Por más que le apeteciera, que su amor ciego le hacía fantasear con él, jamás puso un dedo en su cuerpo de forma inapropiada. Respetó su espacio, su pureza. Saber que mientras él protegía a su hermano, el otro estaba siendo cruelmente abusado, le hizo sentir náuseas.

—¿Me dirías quién fue?, Kalluto, ¿podrías hacerlo?

—Ya sé lo que quieres hacer, quieres venganza, pero no podría reconocerlos ni aunque los tuviera en frente. Cerré mis ojos en todas las ocasiones, no quería verlos —susurró apenado— ¿quién querría ver sus asquerosos cuerpos?, además, no podía moverme.

—Está bien, muy bien —suspiró hondo—, haré que ella me lo diga. Trataré esto con mucha discreción, lo prometo, y tienes razón, Killua se volverá loco si se entera.

—Gracias —susurró casi sin aliento.

—Ahora yo me haré cargo de ti.

Escuchó la risa divertida del más chico.

—Te haces cargo de Killua y Alluka, terminarás haciéndote cargo de toda la familia a este paso. Como si fueras el heredero que antes eras.

—Ja… —le pareció irónico, pero cierto—, bueno, ha sido una casualidad.

Se quedaron en silencio, y un par de minutos después se distanciaron. Kalluto lucía más feliz, con un brillo en sus ojos que no había visto antes en él. Quizá esto era todo lo que necesitaba después de tantos años de represión.

—¿Eres así con él? —la pregunta de Kalluto le hizo confundirse— me refiero a Killua, ¿siempre eres así con él?

—¿Así cómo?

—¿Amable?, no sé si esa sea la palabra.

—Con él, sabes… con él intento ser humano. Olvidar todo lo que sé —se quedó en silencio, era demasiado ridículo para hablarlo con un niño de doce años.

—No conozco mucho a Killua, no tanto como tú lo haces, pero creo, de acuerdo a lo que yo veo, que lo estás haciendo muy bien. Él necesita recibir el trato digno que nosotros no tuvimos.

—Enano —despeinó sus cabellos—, siempre vas a ser eso, un niño para mí. Todavía me parece que te veo correr con tu biberón en la mano.

—Agh, idiota —y lo escuchó reír auténticamente, como nunca nadie en la familia lo había hecho. Kalluto se sentía de verdad feliz.

Tras eso, la relación entre ellos se volvió más amena. Se ponían de acuerdo entre los trabajos sin ningún reparo y hasta lograron congeniar en un modo que tanto Kalluto como él compartían códigos secretos para decirse mensajes sin que los demás lo notaran. Lo hicieron para prevenir los posibles problemas que la situación con Silva fuera a atraer.

Al cuarto día de estar trabajando, por la noche, Killua llegó. Le había avisado por mensaje que había terminado todo en tiempo record y que le quedaban todavía seis días libres para ir a verlo en su trabajo. Illumi no lo dudó un instante, le envió la ubicación y se preparó para verlo, lo esperó en el lobby del hotel, y lo recibió con una elegante sonrisa que hizo atragantar a la chica de la entrada, que llevaba buen rato observándolo.

—Dame un abrazo —susurró Killua haciendo un gesto de desagrado, Illumi casi suelta la carcajada, siempre que estaban en un lugar no privado procuraban ser discretos—, esa chica te ve demasiado —le dijo al oído lo que él ya suponía.

—Es porque estás aquí —contestó con una risita—, te está viendo a ti, ¿cuántos albinos ves en el recibidor?

—Sí, claro —respondió con sarcasmo.

Entre bromas lo encaminó a su cuarto. Tomaron una ducha juntos y se alistaron para dormir. Mientras Illumi se secaba el cabello en el baño, para no hacer tanto ruido al albino mientras veía algunos vídeos en internet, Killua escuchó que el teléfono de Illumi sonaba, justo a su lado. Al principio vio el aparato y lo ignoró, no era un número que fuera conocido, puesto que no vio ningún nombre, pero no era su asunto, no tenía por qué atender la llamada; no obstante el teléfono sonó unas tres veces más, y su hermano no parecía poder escuchar nada. Decidió responder, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya Illumi le había dado la confianza de hacerlo. Cogió el teléfono y contestó.

—¿Hola?

—¿I-Illumi? —no era una voz de alguien que sonara seguro, una voz un poco jovial, debía tratarse de un muchacho joven.

—¿Quién habla? —tenía curiosidad. Nunca antes había escuchado de clientes jóvenes, en su mayoría eran hombres y mujeres adultos, pero de todos modos, no cualquiera tenía el número de Illumi.

—Soy Icabod, el hijo de Roboam, ¿podrías comunicarme con Illumi?

El nombre, el simple nombre le hizo enojar. ¿Por qué ese chiquillo tenía el número de su hermano?, ¿cuál era el fin de que lo tuviera?, su sangre hirvió, estaba comenzando a sentirse seriamente enfadado.

—Está ocupado —contestó cortante.

—¿Perdón?, soy un heredero de Tierra Sagrada, ¿tienes idea de…?

—Y yo el heredero de los Zoldyck —interrumpió—, ¿tienes otra cosa que alegar?

—¿Killua?

El albino se sorprendió, ese muchacho sabía quién era él.

—¡Eso es mejor aún!, debe ser mi maldito día de suerte. Killua, mucho gusto, no nos han presentado, ¡Qué desastre!, oye… sé que esto es complicado, pero… ¿podríamos tener una charla privada tú y yo?

—¿Qué? —todavía no podía comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando—, espera, ¿qué quieres?, ¿de dónde obtuviste este número?, ¿para qué buscas a Illumi?

—Oh… la verdad es que lo robé del teléfono de papá. Me dará una buena tunda si se entera —se rió—. El asunto, mmm bueno… en realidad preferiría hablarlo contigo en privado.

Se imaginó una y mil cosas, pero no lograba atinar a nada, lo que sí sabía era que no quería que ese mocoso con exceso de confianza se atreviera a cruzar palabra con Illumi. Se sobresaltó cuando vio al morocho salir del baño, con el torso desnudo, relajado después de su ducha, al instante se extrañó cuando vio al muchacho sosteniendo su teléfono y hablando.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kil? —le preguntó confundido.

Killua sólo levantó la mano, haciéndole una señal de que esperara un momento.

—¿Kil?

—No aceptaré ver a nadie si no sé cuál es la intención. Es muy sospechoso —alegó.

Icabod soltó una carcajada.

—No, no, lo último que querría son problemas con ustedes. Nuestros padres son muy amigos, ya deberías saberlo. El asunto…, te adelanto un poco, pero la verdad es que quisiera apadrinar a Illumi.

Los ojos del albino brillaron con furia, Illumi palideció cuando vio su expresión, tenía la urgencia de saber con quién hablaba y de qué, pero Killua volvió a hacer una señal, esta vez con más dramatismo, de que esperara en silencio.

—¡Pero todavía no digas nada!, lo hablaré con tu padre, sólo quiero plantearlo contigo primero, ya que eres el heredero. Te prometo que será un excelente acuerdo. Por favor, sólo una oportunidad.

No tenía palabras, estaba furioso, los celos no le dejaban pensar libremente. Apenas podía con sus sentimientos.

—Ni se te ocurra interrumpir —le dijo a Illumi sin voz, para que el mayor supiera que estaba verdaderamente molesto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —susurró extrañado, pero el albino le ignoró.

—Illumi no está en venta —gruñó en el celular.

Entonces intuyó que se trataba de algún pretendiente que se había atrevido a llamarle.

—No, no estoy diciendo que menosprecie a Illumi o algo, al contrario, creo que es una persona interesante que puede ser muy útil… oh, por favor, concédeme una reunión. Por favor.

Illumi sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Killua captó la expresión de vergüenza en su hermano, pero no desistió en su ira, al contrario, cuando escuchó que el chiquillo le rogaba por una reunión, se le ocurrió que era la mejor oportunidad para demostrar su superioridad y quitarle de una vez por todas las intenciones románticas que pudiera tener.

—¿Cuándo?

—Elije tú, el día que quieras, prometo estar ahí sin falta.

—¿Tienes en dónde anotar?

Le pasó un lugar y fecha exactos. Ese mismo fin de semana lo aplastaría por completo, o al menos así lo imaginó.

Se despidieron y finalizaron la llamada. Illumi estaba paralizado frente a él, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Suponía que se trataba de Joab, y sería muy humillante para él que Killua discutiese con un hombre mayor, que seguramente le haría sentir poca cosa.

—¿Cuándo esperabas decirme de su matrimonio? —dijo con una saña tal que Illumi sintió que no podría hablar sin ser malinterpretado.

—¿Matrimonio? —por fin salió de su impresión, caminó hasta estar cerca de la cama, puso un rodilla sobre el colchón, intentando no intimidar mucho al muchacho—, ¿qué ocurrió?.

—Curioso, ¿no?, yo no estaba enterado que el hijo de Roboam te iba a pedir.

—Kil, yo tampoco estaba enterado. ¿Puedes explicármelo? —aunque por dentro estaba asustado por la reacción violenta del menor, se dio la fuerza para actuar con calma.

—Voy a ver a ese imbécil, lo voy a ver a los ojos y le voy a decir que ni siquiera se atreva a soñar contigo porque tú eres mío. Mío, y eso no está a discusión.

Quizá era algo amable, pero no se sintió así. Miró al suelo, pensando en algo para decir, algo que calmara la ira de su amante, pero nada venía a su mente, solo el miedo de ver al albino consumido por los sentimientos de odio y venganza.

—¿No vas a decir nada?, ¿eh?, ¿no me vas a detener?

Entonces vio algo que no esperaba ver en su adorado hermano: una oscura y humeante aura negra que lo rodeaba, efecto de la carta. Un aura completamente contraria a la que se formaba cuando estaba feliz. Tragó saliva, debía encargarse de limpiar esa oscuridad o sería su fin, pero no venía ni una sola palabra a su mente, sólo negó con la cabeza.

—¿No?, Illumi, no es gracioso. Di algo.

—¿Es esta… es esta la forma en la que tú me ves a mí?, ¿como un infiel? —preguntó con seriedad, pero temeroso de que estas palabras fueran usadas en su contra.

De pronto cayó en cuenta de que estaba volviendo a ser injusto. Estaba otra vez fuera de su control, actuando como un niño berrinchudo que quería controlar la vida y cada instante de su hermano mayor.

—Illumi, yo… lo siento, no quise decir algo así, yo sé que tú no me engañarías.

Illumi levantó una mano, tampoco se trataba de hacerle sentir peor, Killua tomó su mano y lo atrajo a él.

—Está bien Kil, no te preocupes.

—No, no está bien. Illumi, no me dejes hablar de ese modo. No quiero ser como el resto. No debo ser como el resto.

Acarició el rostro del albino.

—Respira hondo. Lo sé, debí haberte dicho sobre lo que pasó con el hijo de Roboam, pero han pasado tantas cosas… no fue mi intención.

El aura fue cediendo y volvió todo a la normalidad.

—No sé por qué me hago el tonto. Sé que no hemos tenido el tiempo suficiente para hablar. el otro día vinieron a interrumpirnos, y todavía tienes la otra cosa con papá… ni siquiera hemos hablado de la ceremonia. Nada. Icabod mismo dijo que él tomó tu número de su papá, no se lo diste.

—Son tus sentimientos, te están controlando, sólo cálmate un poco —se sentó en la cama y le dio un abrazo— ven, ven aquí —lo estrechó con ternura y Killua no pudo resistirse.

«Y pensar que lo he tratado horrible…, —se dijo a sí mismo— pero aquí está, todavía abrazándome como si yo me lo mereciera»

—Lamento haberte dicho esas palabras, Illumi.

—No te vas a estar disculpándote todo el tiempo que te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos —se rió—, al menos sé una cosa ahora…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Me celas, y bastante.

—¡Cierra la boca!

El rostro del menor era un poema encarnado; entre el enojo, la vergüenza y una sensación de alivio por ponerle un nombre, al fin, a ese sentimiento que no le dejaba en paz. Soltó la carcajada y se dejó golpear suavemente. Se separó para aprovechar el instante de paz para hundirse en sus labios.

—¿Qué me has hecho Illumi? —le preguntó—, ahora no puedo ni soportar que un mocoso idiota te dirija la palabra. Terminé un trabajo a la velocidad de la luz y, literalmente, lo hice sólo para venir a verte.

Quería decirle algo amable después de haber arruinado la velada. Illumi se sintió invadido por la felicidad más profunda que jamás hubiese sentido. Killua abriendo su corazón, era más de lo que había soñado en la vida. Estaba impresionado ante la dulce muestra de afecto y compasión. Fue en ese momento que el hambre del deseo interior reapareció con furia;las palabras dulces habían atraído su maldición. No pudo resistirse, tomó la mano de Killua y la besó.

—Kil… —respiró profundo—, te necesito ahora, por favor, no digas más.

—¿Necesitarme?, ¿por qué quieres que me detenga?

—El deseo, mi deseo por ti, duele.

—¿Duele?, ¿cómo?

—Sí —recargó su frente en el hombro del menor intentando explicarse con claridad—, tus palabras me hacen tan feliz que despiertan esto en mi interior. Necesito, necesito hacerte el amor con todo mi corazón.

Sonrió con ternura. No sabía que podía tener ese efecto sobre el morocho, pero ahora comprendía mejor ese deseo, era el deseo por ser amado por él, saberse amado por él, eso era todo lo que Illumi quería. Su pulso se aceleró y no pudo evitar sentirse excitado por el amor de su hermano mayor.

—No necesitas pedirlo.

—Claro que sí. yo no debo hacer algo que tú no quieras.

—En todo caso la respuesta es sí, Illumi. Siempre será un sí.

Conmovido nuevamente por ese muchachito que cada día le sorprendía más, volvieron a besarse, Killua se acercó todavía más al mayor para deslizar sus manos por su playera, Illumi sintió un cosquilleo fascinante cuando los dedos del albino se colaron por debajo de la tela.

—Mmm… —estaba muy sensible, no podía resistirse a él.

—¿Todo bien? —bromeo Killua.

—No —respondió— tienes demasiada ropa, ¿cómo va a estar todo bien?

—Perv…

De nuevo los besos y caricias. Illumi le desnudaba ansioso, sus dedos recorrían su piel, no querían quedarse sin tocar cada parte del albino. Lo recostó en la cama cuando al fin se deshizo de sus prendas, Killua respiró profundo, ya no le daba vergüenza estar expuesto ante él y mostrar todo su lado más vulnerable, de hecho ya se sentía cómodo, juraba que si pasaba el día completamente desnudo a su lado no extrañaría la ropa puesto que no percibía en su hermano una mirada lasciva de maldad, sino de amor y devoción. Illumi lo hacía sentir especial y excepcional, su sola presencia bastaba para darle confianza, una seguridad extraordinaria que cada día iban borrando los rastros de inhibición.

Se recostó a su lado, atrayendo al menor por la cintura, frotando sus erecciones, abrazando su cuerpo para tener mayor contacto.

—Adoro sentir tu cuerpo desnudo, es la mejor sensación del mundo —susurró.

Killua comenzó a imitarlo, moviendo sus caderas para estimularlo. Una cosa era que Illumi estuviera excitado por el momento, y otra cosa era verle al borde del deseo. Era una reacción muy nueva que no había experimentado antes y le fascinaba. Illumi no podía controlarse, su aliento escapaba con fuerza, su cuerpo rozaba el suyo con mucha necesidad, temblaba de placer y podía escucharlo gemir levemente. Ciertamente esto era algo a lo que el albino podía volverse adicto. Se inclinó sobre su cuello y con su boca dejó una marca grande, rojiza en su piel. Disfrutaba bastante dejarle huellas, le hacían sentirse con poder sobre su corazón, como si necesitara más muestras de su entrega.

Illumi se separó, colocándose sobre él y sonriendo divertido.

—¿Te gusta que todo el mundo las vea, cierto? —Killua levantó las cejas orgulloso— yo te dejaría unas cuantas, pero no quiero que luego te cuestionen y molesten sobre tu vida privada. Eres muy joven todavía.

—Hazlo —contestó travieso— vamos, te reto.

Se mordió el labio. Por supuesto que él también quería dejarle recordatorios para los momentos en que estaban separados, pero no a costa de su bienestar. Aunque escuchando el reto de su boca, era una tentación más grande.

—Por favor, Illumi, ¿no te gustaría hacerlo?

Sonrió malicioso, lo haría, aunque sería discreto, bajó entre besos por su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre, bajó un poco más para elegir una zona un poco más intima, un área que estuviera que no sería expuesta tan fácil y, para sorpresa de Killua, lo hizo. Dejó una marca muy roja en su piel, una que duraría bastante antes de poder eliminarse.

Después de eso, bajó más por su cuerpo, tomó su erección y comenzó a lamerla. Killua se retorció de placer. Colocó una mano sobre los largos y negros cabellos para animarlo a seguir. Cerró sus ojos, dejando su mente centrarse en la sensación deliciosa de su hermano lamiendo su erección. Dejando escapar de vez en cuando sonidos de placer.

Illumi aprovechó para comenzar a prepararlo, quería penetrarlo. Dejó de atender el miembro del menor para dejar caer un chorro de saliva y así humedecer sus dedos.

Killua respiraba cada vez más rápido, los dedos de Illumi entraban y salían con suma lentitud, más de la que él deseaba. No podía esperar más para que el morocho entrara en él, intentaba decírselo con su cuerpo pero era difícil, el mayor robaba su concentración y no podía expresar bien cuando le deseaba.

—Illu… mi —gimió. Un hilo de saliva resbaló por su mejilla, e Illumi comprendió que estaba al borde de un orgasmo. Abruptamente se detuvo, no era su intención dejarlo terminar tan pronto. Un quejido de reclamo le hizo sonreír por su travesura.

—Todavía no he dicho que puedes terminar —le aclaró—, quiero entrar…

—Ya, hazlo…

Ese ruego le dio el permiso completo para proceder conforme a sus deseos. Se acomodó entre sus piernas sosteniendo su virilidad, para entrar con sumo cuidado. Tenía siempre una imperante necesidad por hacer las cosas con estricta perfección, si lo lastimaba sería algo que no se perdonaría jamás.

Pero una vez que el ritmo de sus cuerpos comenzaba. Cualquier rastro de humanidad se perdía. Eran energía pura, eran uno mismo. Sus alientos, el ritmo de sus corazones, la forma tan maravillosa en que compenetraban podía deslumbrar a cualquiera que osara asomarse a observarlos. Podían hacer que cualquiera olvidara el lazo de sangre, sólo por ver tan maravillosa escena.

Killua rodeó con sus manos el cuello de su hermano y comenzó a deslizar sus uñas por su espalda, de arriba hacia abajo. Illumi debía confesar que oscuramente disfrutaba esa combinación de dolor y placer, cuando las marcas rojas y a veces sangrantes resaltaban en su piel, Killua se sentía satisfecho de dejarle más y más rastros que declararan cuan suyo era ese hombre.

—Kil, eres tan delicioso… —gimió Illumi en su oído.

—Ah…

Se distanció un poco, y aprovechó la distracción del albino para tomar su pierna izquierda y levantarla a la altura de su cintura. Con un poco de ayuda, empujó al albino sobre su costado derecho, cambiándole de posición para continuar penetrándolo desde un ángulo diferente. Quería ver la reacción que tendría de perder un poco de control.

—Illumi… mmm —entró de nuevo por completo en su cuerpo— ah…

Los gemidos de Killua se pronunciaron más cuando Illumi se inclinó de nuevo, colocando ambas manos a sus costados para marcar el ritmo otra vez. El aura rosa era tan fuerte en esos momentos que no podía ya distinguir bien entre los destellos. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, su sorpresa fue increíble, Killua estaba masturbándose frente a él. Era la escena más erótica que había visto en toda su vida, desde que despertó de su largo letargo. No pudo resistirlo, comenzó a ser un poco más violento con los movimientos, como si quisiera clavarse hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

Killua podía apreciar lo mucho que estaba resistiendo Illumi a perder el control, pero esto era algo que deseaba con todo su corazón, ver a Illumi explotar. Necesitaba incendiar más su cuerpo, enviar más señales eróticas para terminar de enloquecerlo, por eso se había animado a recorrerse a sí mismo frente a él, antojarlo todavía más y cuando sintió la fuerza de sus movimientos, no pudo decir cuán complacido estaba de haber logrado su cometido. Gimió con fuerza, Illumi era devastador, le hacía ver nubes de placer.

Ambos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo, y sin aliento. Esta vez había sido extenuante. Les tomó varios minutos antes de recuperar el aliento y recostarse el uno junto al otro.

Killua estaba boca-abajo, observando desde ese ángulo a Illumi, quien miraba al techo, respirando profundo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó.

—¿Bromeas?, acabo de hacer el amor con la persona que más deseo en el mundo. Me siento magnifico.

Killua no pudo resistir reírse. A veces Illumi decía cosas con demasiada honestidad. Sintió un beso en su hombro izquierdo, Illumi se había inclinado para hacerlo y volvió a retomar su lugar, esta vez con una expresión un tanto seria.

—¿Tienes algo qué decirme?

Suspiró.

—Sabes bien que sí, tenemos que hablar.

—Este es un buen momento, entonces. Dilo.

Hubo una pausa. Killua estaba formulando su pregunta, conteniendo sus celos, era difícil, mucho más difícil de lo que imaginó que sería. De sólo pensar en la llamada, en la forma tan descarada en que le había pedido a Illumi, como si estuviera seguro de que se lo entregaría le dolía. Le dolía pensar en la palabra «entregar», como si pudiera hacer algo como eso al amor de su vida. Entre más pensaba la pregunta, el enojo volvía a él.

—¿Qué ocurrió con él… con la entrevista?

—Fue como una reunión cualquiera con un asesino. Lo entreviste junto a su padre para saber si estaba listo para su cargo, eso fue todo.

—¿Y? —lo miró como si esperara una respuesta más extensa.

—No entiendo, ¿qué debo responder? —captó el disgusto en su voz, por más que se esforzaba por disimular.

—¿Cómo es él?, ¿si es apto para el puesto?

Se aclaró la garganta, pensó con detenimiento en lo que tendría que decirle.

—Es apto, sí. Roboam lo ha instruido muy bien. Él es…

Sintió acidez en el estómago. Se arrepintió de haber preguntado, no quería que Illumi pensara en él.

—Es un muchacho joven, es inteligente y apasionado; es bastante bueno para aprender y escuchar, en eso me recuerda a ti.

—No lo compares conmigo —se quejó.

Quiso reír, pero la mirada de Killua le hizo darse cuenta que estaba en terreno peligroso.

—¿Te parece atractivo? —preguntó más aventurado, después de todo, en realidad esto era lo que más quería saber.

—¿Qué? —la pregunta le cayó de sorpresa.

—Eso, Illumi, ¿crees que es atractivo?

—No.

—No trates de ser condescendiente, recuerda que lo voy a ver.

—¿Y tú me vas a decir si es atractivo o no? —la sola idea de que Killua pudiera apreciar la belleza de alguien más también comenzaba a molestarle, pero a diferencia del menor, tenía ya bastante control como para detenerse de hacer algo tonto.

—No intentes cambiar el objetivo de la conversación —se quejó—, yo soy quien está haciendo las preguntas.

—No, Kil —contestó con más seguridad—, tengo una entidad de Nen que se alimentó por años de un deseo, la única persona que me atrae en el mundo eres tú.

—¿Y si no fuera así?, si hipotéticamente no tuvieras una entidad de Nen… ¿lo sería?

Se molestó, pero no lo expresó. «¿Qué clase de estúpida pregunta es esa?»

—Pero no es así, ¿por qué voy a arruinar algo que quise toda mi vida? —cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y prosiguió—: No, Kil, con o sin entidad de Nen, no te cambiaría, ¿por qué dudas tanto de mí?

De nuevo volvió a sentirse mal. Estaba siendo completamente irracional y lo sabía. Ya había sido suficiente de su malhumor, Illumi no tenía por qué pagar por algo que ni siquiera estaba ocurriendo, ya se había disculpado por el malentendido, le había hecho el amor, estaba a su lado, no podía exigir más.

—No dudo de ti. Yo sé que no me engañarías. Es sólo que… —tragó saliva— no sé qué me pasa Illumi. Estoy fuera de control, me siento extraño. Como si estuviera enfermo, no sé…

—Ya te lo dije, son celos, Kil —la mirada triste de su niño le hizo confirmar que en efecto, le preocupaba bastante tener ese sentimiento tan desgastante en su interior—, te entiendo perfectamente.

Se sentó, acomodando su espalda contra la cabecera.

—Cuando eras más pequeño, yo siempre estaba viviendo mi drama personal por culpa de los celos. Inclusive intentaba aislarte, no me gustaba verte con nadie, ni con los mayordomos.

Recordó perfectamente de lo que hablaba. Esos momentos frustrantes en los que Illumi le privaba de toda relación y le hacía vivir un infierno de encierro.

—Así que era eso —se rió inconscientemente, le encantaba descubrir detalles del pasado que nunca había notado hasta ese momento.

—Sí —sonrió—, y sé que es tonto, pero sé lo que sientes. Es bueno que me lo digas —los ojos azules le observaron con curiosidad—, porque entonces sé qué debo hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor.

Su sonrisa se encendió con dulzura. Illumi era excepcional en un modo en que nadie lo conocía, sólo él. Mostraba una preocupación auténtica por sus sentimientos, de pronto se le hizo absurdo pensar que el tal Icabod pudiera representar una competencia. Era imposible. Ese hombre junto a él daría su propia vida por protegerle, por el simple hecho de hacerle sonreír. «Aposté todo por ti», recordó lo que le dijo con respecto a su padre, y no tuvo más dudas. Se puso de rodillas, se estiró un poco y aprovechó la distracción para besar la frente del morocho antes de salir de la cama.

 ** _Me duele decir que nos vemos en Noviembre 26_**

 ** _Hasta luego.'._**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Extrañaba estar aquí *besa el suelo* yo sé que no tengo muchos lectores, pero ustedes, los 5 lectores que tengo, son mi más grande tesoro.**_

 _ **Recuerden pasar a la fanpage por si gustan platicar :3 publico mis noticias y cosas curiosas que... quiero que seamos un fandom más activo!**_

 _ **loveoverxshimja**_

 **HADOS**

 **Capítulo 32**

 **.'.**

Apreciaba estar vivo para observarlo crecer, Killua era fascinante; podía ser excesivamente pudoroso, pero también un adorable y travieso adolescente que dominaba su corazón hasta controlar su voluntad. Estaba seguro de que si un día Killua decidía irse de su lado, extrañaría por completo su cariño, su vida no volvería a ser la misma sin las expresiones espontáneas de amor.

Killua caminó hacia la mesa, donde había una jarra llena de agua y se sirvió un vaso, comenzaba a sentir mucha sed. Illumi esperó paciente a que volviese a la cama mientras observaba su hermosa figura andando entre la luz tenue de la recámara.

—La reunión con los Iluminados —continuó con la conversación que habían dejado pendiente desde días anteriores—, ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿por qué atrajiste ese espíritu?

—Tamuz es hijo de Semiramis —explicó, haciendo a un lado las sábanas para refrescar sus piernas; se acomodó contra el respaldo, sentándose para mirarlo—. Semiramis no le dio hijos a Nimrod, él murió antes que ella quedara embarazada…

—Así que querías desquitarte, ¿eh? —lo observó mientras daba un trago.

—Lo siento, no medí las consecuencias —miró a un lado, apenado por su descuido.

—Viniendo de ti, me sorprende demasiado, siempre eres muy preciso —volvió a servirse agua y dio unos pasos más, lejos de la mesa—. ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar conmigo ahora que soy parte de esta… cosa?

Regresó a la cama y se sentó junto a su hermano con el vaso todavía en la mano, el cual se lo ofreció como un gesto de consideración.

—No estoy seguro. Probablemente comiences a asistir a las reuniones con el abuelo y papá, para tratar esos asuntos —la temblorosa mano del albino, sacudiéndose del agua que había resbalado entre sus dedos le hizo darse cuenta de que se ponía nervioso de sólo pensar en que tendría que relacionarse con esa gente—. No tengas miedo —expresó— yo voy a estar contigo, tal vez no vaya a tus reuniones, pero ten por seguro que estaré siguiendo de cerca lo que hagas. Me mantendrán informado y estaré interviniendo en lo que te quieran imponer.

—¿Recuerdas que alguna vez hablamos sobre ser tu princesa? —no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario— No puedes ignorarlo, ¿verdad?

—Ja… no, no cuando se trata de ti —dio un trago largo—. Si por mí fuera, te tendría en una barrera de protección extrema todo el día.

—Princesa. Dilo como es, no necesitas disfrazarlo.

—Kil —volvió a reír—, al menos déjame hacer esto, no sabes lo que ellos te pueden forzar a hacer. La sola idea me estresa.

—Lo sé. Hoy pude verlo…

Y la risa se acabó. Illumi deslizó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los del albino, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, analizando lo trágico que era para el menor tener que atravesar por el serio problema de relacionarse con una hermandad con tan poco sentido humanitario.

Killua bajó la mirada y vio la marca que Illumi le había dejado, muy cerca de su ingle.

—Nadie la verá —desvió el tema.

Illumi rozó la marca roja con la yema de sus dedos.

—Es mejor que sea así —susurró.

Killua volteó y le sonrió con ternura. Se pertenecían mutuamente, eso era algo que amaba; Illumi le proporcionaba un amor peculiar que nunca imaginó, algo a lo que bien podía volverse adicto. Se quedaron dormidos, sin ganas de levantarse a tomar sus ropas.

.'.

A la mañana siguiente, el golpeteo de alguien llamando a la puerta los despertó. Illumi fue el primero en abrir los ojos; estaban desnudos en la cama, el uno sobre el otro. Killua se acurrucaba sobre su pecho, respirando profundo. Quiso levantarse, pero el albino —como era de esperarse— se aferró a él. La sábana cubría la desnudez del menor, pero por los movimientos durante el descanso había terminado parcialmente descobijado, de modo que una pierna del mayor se asomaba por debajo, hasta un poco más arriba de la cadera y el resto de la cobija se había colado entre sus pieles, rodeando al menor.

—¿ _Aniki_? —escuchó la voz de Kalluto.

—Aquí estoy, dame un momento.

—No —la voz adormilada de Killua le detuvo.

A Illumi le hacía bastante gracia que el albino tuviera el sueño tan pesado y le dificultara tanto levantarse de la cama.

—¿Killua? —preguntó Kalluto, creyendo haber escuchado su voz.

—Mmm… —abrió los ojos con lentitud— ¿Kalluto?

—Pasa, Kalluto —lo invitó Illumi, a sabiendas que Killua no se esforzaría por levantarse. Sin embargo, esta vez no le dio importancia a su condición puesto que no se había percatado que su pierna había quedado lo suficiente expuesta como para mostrar demasiada piel.

Kalluto entró y lo primero que notó fue las partes descubiertas de su hermano mayor.

—¡Oh por todos los infiernos, Illumi!, ¡están desnudos!

Soltó una carcajada al ver la vergüenza del más chico. Kalluto se dio la vuelta contra la pared completamente rojo, Killua terminó de despertar por el grito de su hermano.

—Illumi no está desnudo, trae ropa interior —alegó sin saber que en realidad su hermano había sido un tanto negligente al dejarlo entrar sin darle relevancia a su exposición.

—Vi su pierna descobijada. No me engañas.

—Illumi —le advirtió, él también podía ser muy celoso cuando se trataba de la desnudez de su hermano.

Illumi acarició la espalda de su niño y estiró la cobija para cubrirse.

—Listo.

—¿Va-vamos a desayunar juntos o…?

—Sí, claro, lo haremos, dame un momento para despertar a ese pequeño copo de nieve y te alcanzo en la entrada del hotel.

—Bien —contestó a secas y, cuidando de no ver de nuevo a sus hermanos salió a toda prisa del cuarto.

—¿Desayunar juntos? —preguntó Killua, curioso por la actitud del más chico.

—Sí, creo que Kalluto necesita más de nuestra compañía —confesó.

Desde el momento en que supo que su pequeño hermano había pasado por tanto sufrimiento no tuvo más corazón para hacerse el desinteresado. Los días pasados los había invertido en hacerle compañía mientras desayunaban juntos, platicando con él para conocerlo más; al final le pareció interesante, y apostaba que Killua apreciaría bastante el gesto.

—Qué buen hermano eres —se mofó, pero realmente le agradaba ver el progreso, Illumi cada día mejoraba como persona—, aunque creo que llegaremos tarde.

—¿Llegar tarde?, ¿por qué?

Se acostó a un lado de su hermano y tomó su mano para deslizarla por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Había amanecido de muy buen humor; en cuanto la mano del morocho tocó su erección, sintió como éste se tensaba de excitación.

Illumi no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, ese chico que cada día era más abierto, le sorprendía bastante. Con suavidad comenzó a masturbarlo, escucho como la respiración del albino se aceleraba y gemía con disimulo. Cerró los ojos, para disfrutar mejor el momento, pero entonces Killua aprovechó para tocarlo a él. Perdió el ritmo, la mano de Killua le provocaba unos deliciosos espasmos de placer que no le permitían concentrarse.

—Kil —gimió profundamente cuando el niño comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos.

No quería detenerse, prefería provocarlo más, así que se separó sorpresivamente, se colocó sobre él atrapándolo contra la cama. Bajó su rostro, rozando con su mejilla el suave cachete del albino y continuó desde esa posición tocándolo, gimiendo con voz apenas audible al oído del menor.

Unió sus sexos para seguir estimulándose mutuamente y Killua perdió el control. La voz y respiración del morocho en su oído le enloquecían; era tan erótico que terminó por correrse primero e Illumi después terminó de ensuciar su vientre. Ambos tardaron en recuperarse, pero no se dieron el tiempo que quisieron para estar en la cama. Kalluto los esperaba, así que tan pronto como recuperaron el aliento, se alistaron y salieron tras el más chico.

.'.

Fueron a desayunar a un restaurante agradable que, como estaba casi vacío, les pareció un lugar más apropiado. Kalluto no paraba de observar a Killua, tenía cierto recelo por él, por su relación con su hermano mayor. Su visión de Illumi había cambiado, gracias a la cercanía que mantenía con él; de pronto lo encontraba más dulce y servicial que el mismo Killua. Una percepción ganada tras la difícil situación que había enfrentado los días pasados. No podía evitar sentir ese deseo de protegerlo; a veces le parecía que Killua era demasiado posesivo y ponía a su hermano en muy malas situaciones.

—¿Qué ocurre Kalluto? —le preguntó Killua, intrigado por la constante mirada clavada en él.

—Nada —respondió sin pensarlo, dio un trago a su jugo de naranja y miró a Illumi—, ¿a qué hora vamos a salir?

El celular de Illumi comenzó a sonar, ambos chicos se giraron hacia el mayor que, tras ver que se trataba de Silva, por precaución se alejó de para hablar en privado mientras los vigilaba a lo lejos.

Kalluto mantuvo su mirada sobre su hermano mayor mientras este se apartaba, y luego fingió perderse en un punto cualquiera de la mesa, para restarle importancia a la manera en la que el albino que lo analizaba sin reparo alguno.

—Bien, ya se fue Illumi, ahora dime lo que tengas que decir.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No puedes fingir conmigo Kalluto, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo no va bien contigo.

Torció la boca, no entendía cómo era posible que tanto Illumi como Killua fueran tan buenos leyendo su lenguaje corporal, siendo que él se esmeraba bastante en mantener ocultas sus emociones. Era parte de los gajes del oficio familiar.

—Eres muy descuidado con él —confesó apenado.

—¿Qué dices?, ¿q-qué quieres decir con eso? —más que enojo por el comentario, se sintió expuesto. Temía que más gente notase lo que él con tanto empeño intentaba ocultar.

—Esta mañana, pudiste haberlo evitado, ¿sabes?, ustedes poco a poco se han vuelto más evidentes, pero apuesto lo que quieras a que es, en gran medida, tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa?, ¿acaso Illumi es un bebé indefenso?, es un adulto que sabe lo que hace. Además él… —bajó la voz nervioso— él siempre dice que quiere que esto sea público.

—Ay… Killua —rodó los ojos—, pero no lo hace por algo. Una cosa es querer algo y otra muy diferente hacerla.

Tenía razón, Illumi quería hacerlo pero hasta que fuera mayor, cuando ya no se viera como un pedófilo seduciendo a un menor, agregando que eran hermanos, no importaba cuánto se esforzaran por disimularlo.

—Illumi hace lo que sea por ti, baja la guardia y se vuelve tonto —y antes de que pudiera debatir su postura remarcó—. No puedes negarlo. Si le dijeras en este momento que quieres ir a un parque de diversiones va a mandar su trabajo al carajo y lo dejará para el final sólo por darte gusto.

—Claro que no, Illumi es un todo-responsable —lo dijo pero no se lo creyó. Algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que Kalluto tenía toda la razón.

—Entonces hazlo. Hazlo y veremos. Illumi es responsable cuando tú no estás alrededor, pero sólo te acercas y él deja todo por ti.

—Bien, lo haré —pero sólo por cuestión de orgullo aceptó el reto.

.'.

Illumi veía a los muchachos hablar de algo aparentemente serio y sonreía, pero su padre le hacía tener escalofríos; desde que los había descubierto imaginaba un montón de cosas malas que podían ocurrir. No quería ser pesimista, pero tratándose de su familia, era preferente esperar lo peor.

—Killua está ahí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, llegó ayer por la noche —no quiso mentir y arriesgarse a que su padre le castigase.

—Ese muchacho —se quejó— es increíble que haya hecho tanto esfuerzo sólo por ti.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo?, ¿dejó algo a medias?

—No. Como siempre superó mis expectativas; es un muchacho bastante eficiente. Hizo un plan perfecto para resolver el trabajo sin perder tanto tiempo.

—¿Harás que vuelva de una vez a casa?

—Sí, eso quisiera, entre menos tiempo pase contigo es mejor, pero quiero revisar si no tiene algo que lo esté manipulando…

Era evidente que sería así, nadie era capaz de confiar en alguien con semejantes habilidades, Illumi no esperaba menos de su parte. No iba a ponerse a pelear por teléfono y defender su causa, así que se mantuvo en silencio, pensando qué responder.

—El abuelo ya lo revisó por su cuenta.

—Él, tú abuelo, no yo. Yo quiero cerciorarme, por mi propia cuenta, que es verdad lo que se dice.

—¿Lo vas a revisar tú mismo? —no resistió aplicar un poco de ironía, su padre no conocía de métodos para examinarlo apropiadamente, como lo haría un exorcista de _Nen_ o algún médico que conociese el _Nen_ a profundidad. Nunca estaba de humor cuando se trataba de hablar sobre la suerte su hermano menor.

—Voy a revisar cada procedimiento… —aclaró, conociendo de antemano lo que el muchacho insinuaba—. En estos días me ocuparé haciendo los preparativos y luego haré que vuelva a casa, pero necesito que lo prepares psicológicamente para que se deje revisar y no se resista a los tratamientos. Killua puede ser muy sensible cuando se trata de su cuerpo. Ya lo hemos visto antes.

—De acuerdo —no quiso refutar, el proceso en parte le beneficiaba—, además me gustaría pedirte que me dejes revisar contigo los resultados. Estoy preocupado por lo que pasó en la ceremonia… sólo quiero evitar una desgracia.

Lo escuchó suspirar. Silva debía estar pasando por muy malos momentos; era capaz de comprender hasta cierto punto a su padre en cuanto al impacto por descubrir que dos de sus hijos estaban en una relación, añadiendo a esto el hecho de tener que señalar a su propia esposa como responsable, quizá no era bueno ser tan duro con él.

—Me parece bien, dale esa excusa para que no lo tome a mal.

En cuanto finalizó la llamada regresó a la mesa a terminar su desayuno. El silencio entre los chicos le hizo bastante gracia, ninguno de los dos había podido disimular que hablaban de algo que él no debía saber. Así que fingió no percatarse.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí —murmuró el albino intentando sonar inocente, Kalluto lo miró acusadoramente y este giró el rostro para no ser más obvio de lo que ya eran.

Kalluto le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa para presionarlo a decir lo que ya habían apostado y Killua, consciente de que perdería, bajó la cabeza y continuó.

—Illumi, estaba pensando…, me gustaría ir a visitar el parque de diversiones de aquí, escuché que es divertido.

—Claro, solo terminemos de desayunar y…

—¡Se supone que tienes que decir que no!, ¡tienes trabajo por hacer! —se indignó, si iba a quedar mal, por lo menos se aseguraría de que Illumi no se fuera limpio.

Levantó una ceja, mirando a ambos muchachos con un aire de reclamo.

—Así que éste era el jueguito que traían entre ustedes.

Killua estaba abochornado por verse descubierto y por haber perdido frente al más pequeño, y Kalluto soltó la carcajada ante la evidente derrota.

—Entonces —levantó la voz el mayor para llamar su atención—, si ya terminaron de jugar, podrían decirme al menos qué ocurre.

—Te lo dije —respondió Kalluto—, Illumi no puede resistirse a ti.

Fue el turno de Illumi de sentirse descubierto. Carraspeó y desvió su atención, fingiendo que estaba buscando una servilleta para disimular. Killua hubiera jurado que, de no ser porque estaban en público, lo besaría. Esa reacción adorable, intentando no darle importancia a la acusación, le había bastado para recuperar su dignidad perdida en la apuesta con el más chico.

—Illumi, sólo recuerda que tienes trabajo… es eso, no siempre yo puedo ser tu prioridad.

Contuvo el aliento, no era el mejor momento para debatir con los dos muchachos, acababan de salir y ya tendrían tiempo para tratar el tema.

—Entonces será mejor que vuelvas al hotel —contestó con más calma—. Kalluto y yo tenemos que terminar nuestro plan del día.

—Pero Killua podría ayudar…

—No —cortó los reclamos del menor—, Killua viene de hacer mucho trabajo, necesita descansar.

—No hay problema, Illumi. Claro que les ayudo.

Illumi sabía que alegaba esto porque quería seguir con él, pero no podía permitirlo, no en un momento tan crítico como en el que se encontraban.

—Kil, quiero que descanses. Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero me preocuparé más si no descansas aunque sea unas horas. ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí?

Se resignó, Illumi raramente le pedía cosas, si tenía una oportunidad de darle un poco de lo que quería, aun si le pesaba en el corazón, aceptaría hacerlo.

—Bueno, de todos modos, no es algo peligroso. El tipo de la hermandad se está haciendo cargo de lo más difícil —comentó Kalluto, ya resignándose a que el albino no les ahorraría trabajo.

—¿Qué otro tipo?

Illumi resistió con todas sus fuerzas su deseo de decirle a Kalluto que no siguiera dando más información.

—Estamos trabajando con la ayuda de alguien de la hermandad, nada importante —contestó Illumi de inmediato, tratando de restarle relevancia al comentario.

—¿Quién es?

—Es un tipo muy importante —Kalluto volvió a tomar la palabra—. Es de la familia de Caín.

Sólo vino a su mente Ender. Si se trataba de él, entonces podría aceptarlo, el tipo no parecía un imbécil como el resto.

—No lo conoces Kil, yo tampoco lo conocía, apenas nos presentamos.

Esas palabras arruinaron sus expectativas. Miró a Illumi con desconfianza, pero ya estaba dicho, iba a regresar al hotel a descansar un rato; No obstante al pensar bien en sus palabras, no había dicho que se quedaría a esperar su regreso, sino que iría a descansar por un rato. Dentro de él quería hacerlo así, porque en un modo muy oscuro, esperaba descubrir si Illumi le ocultaba algo.

Los dos asesinos regresaron a su trabajo. Kalluto miraba con recelo a su hermano mayor, estaba incrédulo por su decisión, quería descansar tanto como Killua lo hacía, era una de esas cuantas ventajas que el albino siempre tenía. Sin embargo, Illumi había insistido bastante en hacer que el albino se fuera, y no se pondría a debatir con él cuando era una autoridad para ambos; así como tampoco criticaría a Killua si se pensaba mal por haber sido echado con tanta obstinación, había sido en cierto modo sospechoso.

—Dilo —exigió a Illumi una vez que partieron al punto de encuentro para iniciar el trabajo.

Ya podía ver en los ojos violetas ese desaire. Kalluto no era precisamente bueno ocultándole secretos.

—¿Por qué no le dejaste venir? —preguntó.

—No es sano que estemos juntos para todo. Nos vemos en la casa, en el trabajo, en nuestras horas libres, en todo momento. Terminará arruinando todo. No quiero que se aburra de mí.

—Ugh, para como lo veo, es imposible que se aburra de ti. El sol, la luna y las estrellas giran a tu alrededor cuando se trata de ti.

Se cruzó de brazos. Se encontraban sobre el techo de un edificio alto, Illumi miró hacia abajo, esperando la señal del otro asesino.

—Eso es por ahora, por la carta. Todavía está en una luna de miel, pero si no tengo cuidado, en un instante acabará todo.

—¿Por qué no aprovechar esta situación para tenerlo cerca?, quizá así podrías sembrar mejores recuerdos, no creo que echarlo cuando quiere estar pegado a ti sea algo muy romántico.

Illumi se giró a verlo por un instante.

—No quiero que se vuelva cotidiano, esto debería ser siempre especial. Está descuidando sus intereses personales por mí. No quiero que después mire hacia atrás, se arrepienta, y termine por culparme de estas decisiones.

Tenía razón, Killua llevaba tiempo descuidando a Gon; ya no lo buscaba como antes, incluso llegó a ver ocasiones en las que ignoraba llamadas o mensajes de sus amigos, de otras personas que había conocido a lo largo de su camino junto a Gon. Tampoco le veía interés en invitar a Alluka a algún paseo, o hacer otra cosa que no lo involucrara a él. Tenía miedo de que esto afectara su vida, su relación, no podía permitirlo.

—Kalluto. La señal.

Kalluto dio un salto, y apenas hizo esto, su celular sonó. Era un mensaje de Killua.

«¿Dónde estás?»

Contestó a toda prisa. Escribió una referencia breve, y continuó esperando la segunda señal. Tardó unos minutos, y la vio, fue su turno de cambiar de posición. Se estaban coordinando para un atentado, así que requerían de actuar con rapidez y precisión. Asesinó a los guardias de una oficina gubernamental y colocó la advertencia, después salió a la siguiente posición a esperar la señal. De nuevo el celular sonó.

«¿Dónde estás?»

Apenas se disponía a responder, cuando entró una llamada de parte del albino.

—Vine al edificio y no te veo.

—Kil, me moví, estoy en el trabajo. Estoy esperando otra señal.

—Entonces mándame tu ubicación. Iré a donde estés.

—D-de acuerdo.

Colgaron. Maldijo en voz baja. Killua no le había dado tanto tiempo para respirar, tampoco era como si no quisiera verlo, pero sus preocupaciones le abrumaban más. No quería que esto se volviera rutina. Le mandó la ubicación, al menos no estaba tan lejos del otro edificio, Killua llegó mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Vio en sus ojos un poco de alegría de hallarle a solas, como si estuviera temiendo encontrarse con alguien más y de inmediato captó el problema. De nuevo esos celos malditos estaban dañando su corazón.

—¿Qué pasó con eso de descansar?

—Quería verte —respondió apenado. Lo cierto es que creía que se encontraría con el tipo de la hermandad intentando coquetear con su hermano, pero en lugar de eso vio que de verdad estaba trabajando.

—Ven —tomó su mano y lo jaló para darle un abrazo—, tienes que descansar, ¿no quieres hablar con Gon?, papá sabe que estás aquí y te hará volver a casa pronto. Deberías aprovechar que tienes más privacidad.

Se le hizo bastante extraño que sugiriera eso. Especialmente con un tipo de la hermandad rondando, no quería pensar lo peor, pero la duda lo estaba carcomiendo. No fue capaz de ver las buenas intenciones de su hermano debido a su falta de confianza personal. Veía a Illumi como la gran sensación, la persona de la que todo el mundo podría enamorarse, no podía imaginar que alguien no tuviera interés en él, y se veía a sí mismo como un simple muchacho de catorce años, con algunas habilidades y poco conocimiento. No se veía como competencia para otras personas y eso le estaba comenzando a afectar.

—Prefiero estar cerca de ti —respondió.

—¿Es porque no confías en mí o por…?

—Claro que confío en ti —contestó divagando—… es que los tipos que te rodean, ellos son desagradables.

Besó su frente, queriendo poder ser capaz de leer todos sus sentimientos y adivinar qué era lo que lo tenía tan temeroso. Acarició sus cabellos con ternura y miró al frente, la señal estaba lista, debía salir a toda prisa. Kilua comprendió que estaba muy ocupado en cuanto abrió los ojos y vio que Illumi ya se había marchado. No quiso molestar más, esperó en el hotel a que terminaran.

Dos horas después Illumi regresó junto a Kalluto y a un anciano más, uno que, después de presentarlo, descubrió que se trataba del supuesto miembro de la hermandad. Un tipo que ni siquiera volteaba a ver a sus hermanos, y que en cambio, en cuanto supo que Killua era el heredero se tomó la molestia de saludarle calurosamente. En pocas palabras, un hombre de lo más ortodoxo, que sólo tenía interés en miembros oficiales y no en simples simpatizantes. Les dijo que los vería mañana para continuar con la siguiente fase y se marchó.

Killua miró a Illumi con un deje de vergüenza por haber juzgado las cosas sin pensar, pero Illumi no dejó que se sintiera mal, le sonrió cálidamente, y le extendió los brazos para invitarlo a hundirse entre ellos. Killua aprovechó para ponerse de puntas y regalarle fugaz un beso en los labios.

—¿Estás mejor?

—No. Aunque sí lo estaba —contestó Kalluto, molesto por ver a sus hermanos hacerse muestras de cariño bastante explícitas—. Gracias chicos, no me hacía falta.

Se dio la vuelta para despedirse de los amantes, pero en cierto modo se dio cuenta de que verlos juntos, tan felices y románticos, ya no le resultaba tan perturbador como al inicio, había comenzado a asimilarlo y aceptarlo. Quizá era que, después de tanto drama, se había percatado que nunca antes se había visto tan unido a su familia como ahora, y nunca había pensado en ellos de un modo más cercano. Una parte de él lo envidiaba; pensaba que Killua debía ser un novio muy atento e Illumi era un tipo bastante entregado, lo conocía un poco y sabía que era la clase de persona que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de satisfacer a su amante. Quería tener algo así para él, un lazo fuerte del cual pudiera valerse.

.'.

Entró al bar dando pisadas suaves, típicas de un asesino experimentado, aunque se esforzaba por no atraer la atención, siempre le resultaba complicado con su presencia imponente y su apariencia fuerte, atrayendo la mirada de las féminas del lugar. Hacía mucho que no salía de casa a pasar tiempo sin pensar en trabajo, no lo hacía desde que Kikyo se lo había prohibido, pero ahora que ya no tenía relación con ella, estaba aprendiendo a volver a ser él mismo. Había quedado de verse con la persona que más extrañaba de Tierra Sagrada, su mejor amigo y en quién confiaba plenamente. Reconoció su coleta, sentado junto a la barra, Joab volteó a verle con una gran sonrisa.

—Venir sin mayordomos, eso sí que es osado.

—Necesitaba privacidad.

Joab se adelantó a pedir una bebida para su amigo, y volvió a recargarse en la barra, mirando fijamente a su acompañante. Silva se veía tenso, a punto de explotar.

—Todo está mal, Joab. Muy mal —comenzó a hablar sin rodeos. No quería perder el tiempo en una charla banal.

—¿Me contarás el motivo por el que estamos celebrando esta reunión? —contestó alegre, le divertía ver a su amigo actuando como un hombre libre de cargas, justo como lo recordaba en su juventud.

—No lo sé, lo más seguro es que terminaré diciéndote todo, porque eres tú y siempre me sacas la verdad como el maldito bastardo manipulador que eres.

Tomó la bebida y se la ofreció al albino. Silva se apresuró a dar un sorbo, no sentía sed, mas no podía evitar seguirle el juego cuando estaban en un bar.

—Ay Silva —suspiró—, no lo niego —y soltó una carcajada que contagió de buen humor a su amigo.

—Hijo de la gran…

—Vamos, tenemos mucho que no conversamos. Sólo quiero escuchar esa tragedia de la que tanto me hiciste hincapié en la llamada —interrumpió—, recuerda que me prometiste ir al grano…

Miró hacia la nada. Pensando en las palabras que iban a salir de su boca y un arranque de odio lo recorrió. La copa de vidrio que sostenía en sus manos se hizo añicos, ensuciando su ropa. Joab de inmediato se levantó a ayudarle a sacudirse y limpiar el desastre.

Mientras veía que su amigo volvía a pedir algo para él, tomó valor para sacar al fin el tema, diciéndose a sí mismo que ya era momento de pedir ayuda..

—Dos de mis hijos tienen una relación incestuosa —confesó mientras Joab continuaba distraído.

Joab ignoró la última pregunta del mesero para mirar a su amigo, creyendo que había alucinado.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Silva miró al mesero con molestia, y Joab se apresuró a pedir lo que fuese para alejarlo de la barra antes de que su amigo explotase.

—Illumi y Killua, tienen una relación incestuosa —contestó ya con más seguridad.

—¡¿Estás bromeando?! —casi rompe la mesa del sobresalto que tuvo, Silva tuvo que poner una mano en su hombro para calmarlo porque parecía que iba a destruir todo.

—Me encanta hacer bromas de incesto con mis hijos, ¿sabes?, es una de mis aficiones.

—Silva no puede ser, Illumi… ¡Illumi tiene una carrera perfecta en la hermandad!, nadie ha tenido un récord como el suyo, no puede estropearse así —pero Joab parecía más preocupado por la reputación de su hijo mayor que por la noticia en sí.

En ese momento Joab sólo podía pensar en lo devastador que era para él la noticia. Él mismo lo había visto cuando los muchachos se hospedaron en su casa, le había resultado por demás extraño la insistencia de ambos por permanecer juntos sin importar nada. Sobre todo la actitud de Killua, tan sobre-protectora y abrumante, le había resultado perturbador, no obstante lo había justificado mediocremente clasificándolo como asuntos de familia, ahora comprendía por qué insistía tanto en dormir junto a su hermano.

—Y Killua es mi heredero, no puedo creer que Illumi lo lograra. Se esforzó mucho para lavarle el cerebro al muchacho.

—¿Illumi? —cortó el discurso de su amigo, pues no estaba de acuerdo con tal acusación—, no, eso no te lo creo, conozco muy bien a Illumi, estoy seguro que Killua tiene más que ver en esto.

Silva casi suelta la carcajada ante la seguridad de su amigo.

—No lo conoces, créeme —de un trago terminó su bebida—, desde que era un niño, un simple mocoso —remarcó—: ya hacía temblar a los mayordomos con sus exigencias, controlaba a todos para que le cumplieran sus caprichitos; hacia las cosas a su modo sin permiso de nadie, y siempre tuvo esa fijación por Killua.

—No, no… claro que no lo puedes culpar por haber adoptado la educación de un asesino. Esa fue tu responsabilidad. Primero le enseñas las reglas del juego y luego te enfadas cuando supera tus enseñanzas. Esa ya es tu culpa.

La verdad es que todos los asesinos mantenían una crianza muy similar, podía variar de acuerdo a sus tradiciones, pero en general era así; tenían ese hábito competitivo de no negociación, se les enseñaba así porque de ese modo también eran sus tratos dentro de la hermandad, debían tener una mentalidad fuerte para poder aplastar a sus oponentes en todos los sentidos, especialmente cuando se trataba de negocios. Silva le enseñó a Illumi a ser frío, lo orilló a pedir las cosas de otro modo, mover las fichas a su favor, mientras controlaba sus impulsos para ocultar sus intenciones. No tenía derecho a quejarse, tal como Joab se lo estaba restregando.

—Además, ¿por qué se habría esforzado tanto dentro de la hermandad si iba a terminar haciendo algo tan estúpido como revolcarse con su hermano?

—Hay algo más que no estoy seguro si debo decirte o no… —le recriminó, no quería que hiciera un drama en medio de tanta gente.

—¿Se pone peor? —Silva asintió con la cabeza— Este es el momento en que quisiera que el alcohol y las drogas tuvieran efecto en mi cuerpo… —escuchó que Silva reía, sabía que esa era la mejor manera en la que terminaría de hablar— Venga, entonces dilo, yo haré como que era de esperarse.

—No sé por dónde empezar —terminó otra bebida e hizo una seña para que el mesero le sirviera más.

—¿No tiene un inicio?

Hubo un silencio prolongado, en lo que la bebida de Silva estuvo lista. El Zoldyck se dio la vuelta para observar de frente a su amigo y respondió en voz alta.

—Me casé con la persona equivocada.

Joab prácticamente escupió lo que estaba tomando, en otro tiempo hubiera pagado por escucharlo, para correr tras él a consolarlo y aprovechar la ocasión para seducirlo.

—Cuando hablaba de un inicio, no me refería a que me dieras un infarto, ¡maldito loco!, ¿qué demonio te poseyó para que dijeras esto?

—Nunca te he hablado sobre lo que pasó ese día, ¿cierto?

—No es como si quisiera saberlo, pero si me estás diciendo que tendrás que contarlo, no me queda de otra más que resignarme.

Decidieron buscar una mesa en una zona privada, no querían tener más interrupciones durante la charla. En cuanto pudieron acomodarse de vuelta y asegurarse de que no estuviesen siendo espiados, Silva se preparó para confesar todo lo que por años había mantenido oculto.

Se sentaron el uno frente al otro; en medio de ellos había una mesa con algunas botellas y comida. Joab se inclinó para servir un par de bebidas a ambos mientras su amigo comenzaba con su historia.

—Cuando fui al almacén, ese día, yo iba con toda la intención no de pelear, porque no estaba seguro si podría dar batalla o no, pero al menos quería extraer información y huir. Eso era todo. Sin embargo, cuando entré, Kikyo me confundió con alguien que ni siquiera existía, un hombre que ella dijo conocer en sueños.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ya estaba loca cuando tú llegaste?

—Sí, podría decirse que sí —resopló—, pero de no haber sido por eso, habría muerto en ese lugar. Kikyo, no es que fuera fuerte, sino que poseía un objeto con algo llamado " _Nen_ arcaico" que concedía deseos. Tan sólo hubiese bastado con que ella deseara mi muerte para acabar conmigo.

—Increíble… —le tendió el vaso que acababa de servir—, no sabía que existían cosas así, pero tiene sentido. Destrozaron a varios de los nuestros en un parpadeo.

—Así es. Yo lo supe después…, en ese momento, el hombre que venía con ella, se molestó por la forma en que Kikyo me habló y amenazó con matarme, pero Kikyo rogó por mi vida. Le dijo que ella estaba embarazada de mí.

—Puta… sí que estaba loca —se sonrió, al menos ya sentía que el rencor contra su amigo que por tantos años había cargado se desvanecía al instante. No podía creer que en tan sólo unos segundos, la vida de su amigo quedó arruinada.

—Por obvias razones, mi primera reacción fue de rechazo, pero ella fue tan persistente que me percaté de que sólo estaba intentando justificarse para no matarme —se recargó hacia adelante, colocando ambos codos en la mesa—. Entonces le seguí el juego, y el tipo que venía con ella me dijo que debía responsabilizarme de mis actos, me explicó lo delicado del asunto y me advirtió que no podía dejarme ir.

—En pocas palabras, te hizo cargar con una loca que se te había echado encima.

—Y a cambio de dejar libre a la hermandad, me pidió que me casara con Kikyo.

—¿A ver si entendí? —hizo una pausa, agitando su bebida con ira contenida—, ¿te diste a cambio de nosotros para que los Asesinos no fuéramos esclavizados en ese momento, y de todos modos fuiste juzgado como un traidor?

—Sí, algo así… —lucía incómodo, no quería hablar de esos detalles, prefería enfocarse en la parte de la historia en la que todo giraba en torno a Kikyo.

—Y de todos modos no obtuviste nada…

—Gracias por recordármelo Joab, me hacía mucha falta —alzó la voz, remarcando la furiosa ironía.

—Perdón Silva, es sólo que ahora entiendo todo: nos hiciste un gran favor y a nadie le importó —reía, pero no porque le hiciera gracia, sino porque era su reacción ante la indignación que sentía.

—¿Podrías sólo… ya sabes… cerrar la boca?

—Sí, ya, adelante, continúa —volvió a reírse, le encantaba hacer rabiar al rubio. Un poco de diversión no le caería mal.

—Nos movimos a través de un portal que él tenía —continuó su relato—, y llegamos a una mansión en medio de la nada. Estando ahí caí en cuenta de que, si quería continuar con la mentira, debía asegurarme de que Kikyo de verdad estuviera embarazada. Así que eso fue lo siguiente.

—¡Gracias! —se adelantó—. No más detalles de la noche de bodas.

Silva lo vio con asco. No estaba en sus planes hablar de su vida sexual.

—El problema es que ella portaba con el artículo para los deseos —prefirió ignorar el comentario inapropiado—. Ese _Nen_ arcaico no es en realidad _Nen_ como tal, es un ser vivo que se transmutó para vivir a través de un objeto que se ataba con su _Nen_ —intentaba ser breve en su explicación, pero al ver la cara de su amigo, comprendía que tendría que tomarse el tiempo para explicar el tema a mayor profundidad—. En el caso de Kikyo, ella poseía dos seres y, para que el objeto tuviera su función, debía darse una paga, cumplir una condición para poder mantener el balance del objeto.

—Nunca en mi vida imaginé que algo así pudiera hacerse. Suena como una vida eterna —y le resultaba interesante, poder transmutar su alma para seguir viviendo por medio de un objeto que le hiciese un favor a su portador a la vez que él continuaba ahí, explorando el mundo.

—Más o menos así es… el problema es que la condición del objeto de Kikyo, era que ella se mantuviera virgen.

Joab soltó una carcajada. Era una noche de comedia para él.

—Y no es por nada amigo, pero tienes cuatro o cinco hijos, y a menos que me digas que Kikyo no es su madre, entonces, virgen no creo que sea.

—¡Yo no lo sabía! —esta vez ya no fue capaz de reír, estaba molesto y Joab tuvo que tomar las cosas con calma—, por culpa de esta jodida condición, mis hijos quedaron malditos.

Silencio. Era todo lo que podía responder. Ya no podía bromear con la condición de Kikyo, ni decir algo respecto a Killua, su amigo de verdad la estaba pasando mal por culpa de malas decisiones y falta de información.

—Las dos entidades se unieron a dos de mis hijos, fusionaron su vitalidad a la de los muchachos y ahora sus vidas están de alguna manera ligadas, si algo le pasa a uno, el otro también lo va a pagar, aunque no lo quieran, será así. Esas entidades, cuando están fuertes, los dominan —explicaba desesperado por obtener la compasión de Joab—. La cosa que vive en Illumi es muy poderosa, y ha estado actuando en nombre de él, haciendo un montón de estupideces en Tierra Sagrada sin que yo me enterara.

—¿Illumi…?

—Yo nunca le hablé de Tierra Sagrada —interrumpió, al fin sentía que podía hablar con confianza—. Ni siquiera conocía la posibilidad de ser apadrinado. Él no era la clase de persona que tuviera interés en congeniar con los demás, así que mi padre y yo consideramos que no era capaz de desenvolverse en esos ambientes, no lo teníamos en cuenta para los asuntos de Tierra Sagrada.

Joab sintió la pena de su amigo, pero sólo se atrevió a colocar una mano en su hombro para confortarlo mientras Silva continuaba desahogándose.

—Un día simplemente volvió y resultó que sabía todo, era algo totalmente diferente a la persona que yo conocí desde niño. Un coqueto sinvergüenza, desagradable, sabiondo e irreverente imbécil, que no tenía reparo en decir que se acostaría con media isla con tal de sacar provecho "para la familia". Ese tipo nunca fue mi hijo y nosotros creímos que era parte de su estrategia, que nos había ocultado por mucho tiempo su verdadera personalidad e intenciones… años tratándolo como enemigo, cuando el único enemigo estaba en mi cama.

Joab detestaba escucharle hablar así. Ser un tonto enamorado que sólo servía para consolar como un buen amigo y atenerse a permanecer al margen de la situación; aunque lo ocultaba, en su interior todavía había algo de sus sentimientos por él. Sin embargo, su amor por Illumi era como un fuego consumiendo su energía. Incluso en esos momentos, aunque era consciente de que ya no era el Illumi que conocía, tenía esperanza en su interior de haberse ganado un poco de su favor.

—¿Entonces Illumi… él no sabe nada de lo sucedido en Tierra Sagrada?

—Lo sabe, sí, aunque él no controlaba su cuerpo, es una cosa rara que apenas entiendo, pero es como si tuviesen consciencias compartidas.

Se aclaró la garganta, la noticia le cayó bastante bien; Illumi le reconocía, se acordaba de él y de todo lo que habían compartido.

—Necesita de Killua para permanecer en este plano. Ese es el problema, él se enamoró de Killua cuando era apenas un niño; vivió obsesionado por él, de ese amor enfermo es que la criatura ha sobrevivido. Esa energía es la que ha mantenido a ese monstruo de _Nen_ , y mientras Killua esté cerca de Illumi y le conceda su deseo, la criatura se va a mantener bajo control.

—Pero… —Joab quitó la mano de su hombro y se acomodó en el sillón empujándose hacia adelante para acercarse más a su amigo—, ¿no sería lo más cuerdo que los separes?, si la entidad es la que hizo la carrera estelar de Illumi, ¿no crees que, en cierto modo, es más beneficioso que él ocupe el lugar?

—Memoriza esto Joab: él no es mi hijo, él tampoco es nuestro aliado ni tiene intenciones con la hermandad. Es un antiguo fundador de los Iluminados, cuyo interés es cazar la mayor cantidad de oportunidades para la hermandad; lo que él hizo en Tierra Sagrada, fue pensando en los Iluminados, y mira que le salió bastante bien.

Dolía, no lo diría en voz alta, pero dolía muy hondo el saber que fue usado tan cruelmente por una entidad sin sentimientos, aunque, por otro lado, no podía deshacerse de su esperanza sobre Illumi. Él no era un Iluminado como Nimrod, no haría nada para destruir la hermandad; lo más probable era que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlos y de alguna manera pensó que quizá podría acercarse a él, al verdadero hijo de Silva.

—Por órdenes de los Iluminados, por el bien de la humanidad, es necesario que ese hombre no vuelva a tomar posesión de mi hijo. De lo contrario lo matarán. Puedo aceptar que Alluka muera, ha crecido creyendo que es una mujer, y Killua no lo dejará ser un asesino, de eso estoy seguro. En esas circunstancias no me sirve de nada, pero esto desencadenaría la muerte de Illumi, algo que me puede llegar a pesar. Por otro lado, Killua… no lo tomaría nada bien, temo que termine por alejarse de nosotros por completo y las consecuencias de eso serían devastadoras, además no puedo perder a Illumi, tiene un puesto tan alto dentro de los Iluminados, que es muy temido, sólo me queda una opción.

—Dejarlos juntos…

—Así es.

Si no tuviera tal fortaleza mental, probablemente Silva habría expresado toda su angustia, esa frustración que le estaba consumiendo por dentro, pero resistió en silencio, con su mirada fija hacia la nada.

—Killua siempre ha sido un muchacho de buen corazón, nos esforzamos en vano para volverlo frío porque Illumi lo sobreprotegía a nuestras espaldas para que no pudiéramos cambiar su visión de la vida y este es el resultado. Killua es un chico con una visión muy diferente a la nuestra —meditaba en voz alta, pero de algún modo Joab comprendía por qué lo decía—. Yo tengo la sospecha de que Killua está con él por lástima, no porque tenga la convicción de quedarse con él; de Illumi no tengo duda, estoy seguro de que va muy en serio, pero Killua… Si se está dejando llevar por sus sentimientos compasivos, necesito abrirle los ojos, que vea que su hermano no necesita esto —estaba basando su teoría en la personalidad tan suave y noble del albino, apelaba a estos sentimientos para justificar que Killua estuviese yendo en contra de su naturaleza—. Los Iluminados me dijeron que no era estrictamente necesario que fueran pareja, y con que cada cierto tiempo se concedan una dosis de afecto es más que suficiente, pero estoy seguro que Killua está llevando esto a un extremo por temor o por pena.

«Más esperanza para mí», pensó Joab, calmando su consciencia.

—Necesito que me ayudes, quiero presionar a Killua y para esto me hace falta tu ayuda. Sé que te debo muchas ya, pero esta es la última, lo prometo.

—Lo que quieras Silva —¿qué mejor oportunidad que esta para acercarse a Illumi? Sin duda, estaba agradecido de la apertura que se le entregaba en bandeja de plata—. Nunca te he negado la ayuda, y tampoco te estoy cobrando por nada. Si con esto ayudo a un buen amigo y a mis queridos sobrinos, con gusto lo haré.

Por supuesto Joab veía por sus intereses, por conservar una pequeña esperanza y tener su relación con Illumi. Al saber que el muchacho estaba metido en una relación tan compleja le hacía pensar que quizá sólo hacía falta un poco de intervención, además le alegraba saber que si Illumi podía ser fiel a una relación que no tenía sentido, con más razón le sería fiel en medio de una relación más real, y menos problemática. Él podría ofrecerle más de lo que Killua podía, realmente se tenía a sí mismo en una postura muy alta.

Silva se sintió más preparado para continuar con su plan personal, si iba a permitir que sus dos hijos mantuvieran esa relación, al menos pondría trabas suficientes para demostrar que no estaría de acuerdo jamás. La conversación se extendió toda la noche, alistando todo para que ambos estuvieran satisfechos con los siguientes pasos que darían.

 _ **Esta nota es para los que me leen: Gracias .'. intentaré publicar en mi cumpleaños.**_

 _ ** _beateado por Chiru Less y KaiD23_**_


	33. Chapter 33

**_Yay mi autorregalo de cumpleaños quedó listo. Gracias por leer_**

 **HADOS**

 **Capítulo 33**

 **.'.**

Killua cada día mejoraba en sus estudios sobre el idioma del Edén; su motivación se había incrementado desde que descubrió la competencia que tenía a su alrededor y, con la aparición del hijo de Roboam, sentía un compromiso a superarlo en todos los sentidos; quería ser capaz de decir que dominaba varios idiomas y conocía mucho mejor de todo lo que ese chiquillo pudiera saber. No le diría a Illumi su verdadera intención para querer aprender, pero quería abarcar la mayor cantidad de temas posibles. Illumi se deleitaba en enseñarle, le fascinaba ver las maravillas que salían de su boca al analizar sus enseñanzas; la forma en que Killua asimilaba el conocimiento era impresionante, siempre superaba sus expectativas, y esa era una de las razones por las que no podía dejar de admirarlo tanto.

Después de una semana un poco accidentada, tras el drama sufrido por la aparición del hijo de Roboam, Killua al fin sentía que su mente estaba despejada de dudas y sólo tenía ansiedad por ver al muchacho para enfrentar sus miedos en persona.

—Hoy iré a ver al hijo de Roboam —le recordó por la mañana a Illumi, antes de que salieran a desayunar.

Illumi ya lo sabía, Killua le había dicho dos días antes que iría a verlo, así que se había hecho a la idea de que le aguardaba un largo día. Mientras lo veía alistarse para salir, aprovechó para sentarse en un sillón y esperarlo.

—Está bien —más que un simple recordatorio de que su día estaría ocupado, sentía esto como una advertencia, como si estuviera preso y le dijeran que sólo «tenía derecho a guardar silencio», porque cualquier cosa que se atreviera a decir, a favor o en contra de su reunión, Killua se lo cobraría con creces.

—¿No hay algo que deba saber antes de ir? —preguntó el albino antes de entrar al baño a lavarse los dientes.

—No creo —contestó, pero no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, Killua le intimidaba cuando comenzaba a examinarle a profundidad.

—Illumi, por favor, no tengas miedo, me haces sentir como un imbécil —cambió de rumbo para ir a arrodillarse frente al morocho, en un esfuerzo por mirarlo de frente—. No te lo pregunto para acusarte, sólo… sólo quiero saber qué esperar, qué clase de tipo voy a ver hoy.

—Estoy de acuerdo con que vayas a conocerlo, si es que hacerlo te ayuda sentir mejor —volteó a verlo de reojo—. Si esto te ayuda a ganar confianza, creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

—Pero tú…, sólo quiero dejarle en claro que no te voy a ceder por nada —contestó firme, aunque era imposible ocultar el nerviosismo que le provocaba confesarse en voz alta—, no quiero que pienses que esto es para probarte a ti, no te estoy poniendo a prueba. Quiero que veas cuán firme estoy cuando se trata de ti, tú te has esforzado mucho por mí, y sólo quiero corresponderte.

No pudo evitar sentirse amado cuando le decía con tanta seriedad que ya no era un juego de celos, sino de sentir que defendía auténticamente a quien amaba.

—No tienes que preocuparte tanto, al menos no en este caso —respondió ya más tranquilo, acarició sus cabellos y suspiró—. La mayoría de los asesinos tienen gustos extravagantes, siempre buscan hacer cosas muy diferentes a lo usual porque… —se dio cuenta que él también era parte del club, no podía hablar como si no compartiera ese mismo defecto—, quizá porque estamos marcados por la muerte, no tenemos la misma sensibilidad ni los mismos valores que las personas ordinarias. Por eso "apadrinar", se volvió popular, porque era una oportunidad para tener sus gustos bajo un reglamento aceptado, que no les restara puntos de popularidad. Pero Icabod es un muchacho, no está todavía acoplado a la hermandad, no tiene influencias malas, sólo la de su padre y sirvientes, por eso es que él es diferente en ese sentido.

No se sentía cómodo escuchándole hablar de alguien como si fuera especial, él debía ser el único especial en su vida, aunque esta vez se contuvo. No quería quitarle la inspiración a su novio cuando estaba intentando ser sincero.

—Él es apenas un muchacho, sus intenciones distan demasiado de ser románticas, no busca nada de eso, en realidad él cree que yo, como miembro de los Iluminados, puedo intervenir a favor de los Asesinos; piensa que si me apadrina, podría involucrarme dentro de la hermandad y justificar que yo actúe como intermediario con los Iluminados, porque existiría una razón para que yo lo haga.

—¿Por qué?, ¿si no te apadrina, no puedes intervenir? —preguntó confundido, miró el reloj de manecillas que estaba justo detrás de Illumi y recordó que debía darse prisa.

—Yo te recomiendo que observes bien su comportamiento y escuches sus peticiones con atención, no juzgándolo como si quisiera quitarme de tu lado. Así comprenderías cómo funciona la hermandad, lo complejo que es tomar una acción para beneficiarlos, y sabrías por qué el abuelo tenía tanta urgencia por colocarme con alguien importante —lo seguía con la mirada, Killua realmente lucía muy atractivo con cualquier estilo—. Vas a ser parte de esto y debes estar listo para confrontarlo no como mi novio, sino como el líder de los Zoldyck.

Más allá de que Illumi quisiera intervenir por él, Killua comprendió que había más variables a su alrededor que estaba omitiendo por enfocarse sólo en los aspectos románticos de su vida. Desde un principio no se trató de Icabod, sino de la hermandad, hasta ahora pudo comprenderlo. Su razón le decía que era algo de vital importancia, pero sus sentimientos no le dejaban en paz, sólo pensaba en el peligro que representaba dejar que ese muchacho conviviera con el amor de su vida. Illumi no era consciente de lo muy especial y sobresaliente que era. Mientras que para Illumi, todo era normal e inherente a su personalidad, a sus ojos, era imposible que alguien no terminara enamorándose de él.

—Pregunta todo lo que quieras, aprovecha la oportunidad para enterarte de cómo ve la familia Sohar los intereses de la hermandad. Intenta pensar como un Zoldyck.

Sonrió, no podía expresarle lo muy frustrante que era pensar de un modo que no fuera como su novio. Lo amaba, quizá no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta porque Illumi tampoco lo hacía, y si lo pensaba más, caería en cuenta de que en realidad esto era precisamente lo que le hacía actuar fuera de sí. Necesitaba escuchar esas palabras que le harían dejar a un lado sus dudas y confirmaría todos sus sentimientos, un «te amo». Todos sus celos se derivaban de la falta de escucharlo, aunque era demasiado nuevo para notarlo.

—¿Estás listo?, ya casi es hora, te llevaré al hotel.

Habían quedado de verse en un hotel a una hora de camino, Killua no quería fuese en un lugar cercano a ellos por temor a que Icabod accidentalmente se encontrara con su hermano en la ciudad. Illumi condujo para llevar a Killua al hotel y dejarlo justo en la entrada, pero por petición del albino no se bajó a acompañarlo, sino que esperó a verlo entrar, luego manejó a una plaza cercana, a esperar a que le volviera a llamar para ir por él. De este modo pensaba evitar que el hijo de Roboam le viese, provocándole un disgusto al albino antes de que ambos chicos comenzaran la conversación y con su actitud dificultara cualquier clase de trato que pudiese aparecer.

—Te estaré esperando aquí.

—Lo sé —se levantó de su asiento para despedirse con un beso fugaz.

Caminó con mucha confianza hacia la entrada, levantando la cabeza en alto, iba a defender lo que considerara necesario e iba a asegurarse de demostrarle a Illumi su madurez; no iba a ser un niño y pelear sin observar bien las intenciones de su posible contrincante, iba a aprender lo que fuera necesario y volvería con sus nuevos conocimientos. Nada de nervios, estrés, ni malas intenciones.

Icabod era fácil de reconocer; lo encontró de pie junto a las escaleras, rodeado de un grupo de ocho mayordomos —un poco excesivo, considerando que no iban a pelear—. El chico le sonrió, agitando la mano izquierda mostrando una gran sonrisa que parecía iluminar su rostro con una felicidad inexplicable.

—¡Killua, hola!

Se adelantó, seguido por sus hombres y le extendió la mano, Killua le respondió el saludo con neutralidad. El muchacho colocó una mano sobre el hombro del albino, dando un par de palmadas.

—Mucho gusto, gracias por venir.

La mano en su hombro le molestó, nunca antes se había sentido intimidado por otra persona, menos por un chiquillo de dieciséis años que no parecía más hábil que él, o al menos era así a simple vista.

—Sí —contestó sin mucho énfasis, y sacudió sutilmente su hombro a fin de quitarse la mano de encima, por supuesto que el gesto no pasó desapercibido por el muchacho y con una risa nerviosa se disculpó.

—Oh, lo siento, viejos hábitos que aprendí de mi padre.

—No, descuida, no acostumbro a dejar que me toquen mucho —mintió para no quedar como un tonto.

—Ven, acompáñame, he reservado un cuarto de juntas.

De nuevo la gran sonrisa en su rostro. Killua no podía dejar de verla y preguntarse qué clase de persona podía ser, por qué sonreía tanto si no se trataba de una reunión tan relevante; su sonrisa y su expresión de felicidad plena le apenaban por no poder compartir el sentimiento.

—La verdad es que estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí —empezó a hablar mientras caminaban rumbo a la habitación—, es la primera vez que hago negocios con otro Asesino y no puedo evitar sentirme muy emocionado.

—Bueno, también es la primera vez que me invitan a una reunión de negocios —intentó ser condescendiente, y hacer un poco de conversación con ese muchacho que parecía ser sincero.

—Oh, pero tú ya estuviste con mi papá y sus amigos en una reunión seria. Papá mencionó un poco de eso, supongo que eso cuenta como una reunión de negocios.

—Supongo que sí…

—Para ser honesto, mi padre no sabe que estoy aquí ahora mismo. Jamás me hubiese dado permiso de entablar conversación contigo por un motivo como este —soltó una risa traviesa, como si estuviera haciendo algo terrible a escondidas de su padre y le hiciera verdadera gracia.

—En todo caso, mi padre no es como que me haya dado permiso para estar aquí, yo vine por mi cuenta… ni siquiera sabe que tengo conocimiento de ti.

La risa del muchacho se alargó, Killua le sonrió forzado, en verdad quería congeniar con él, pero pensar que quizá era así de «alegre» cuando estaba con Illumi, le hacía enojar; además, el muchacho era de buen parecer, cabello oscuro, largo, recogido en una coleta baja y ojos verdes brillantes, con una sonrisa que parecía de revista, difícilmente le creería a Illumi si éste le decía que no lo encontraba remotamente atractivo.

—Es entendible, quiero decir, no somos ya un par de niños, podemos hacer esta clase de cosas, no necesitamos la autorización de nuestros padres para tomar decisiones serias.

En eso coincidió con él, no se sentía como un niño, toda su infancia la pasó entrenando y cuando tuvo capacidad para matar, lo hizo. No podía pensar en sí mismo como alguien sin la capacidad para actuar en cualquier circunstancia. Se esforzaba por dejarle esto en claro a Illumi, aún si éste insistía en que era mejor mantener un perfil bajo en su relación para no meterlo en problemas, como si él no tuviera la resiliencia para enfrentar las adversidades.

Uno de los mayordomos se detuvo a abrir la puerta de la sala de juntas, e Icabod dio un paso hacia atrás señalando al albino.

—Por favor, entra tú primero —de nuevo esa sonrisa amistosa.

Desde pequeño a Killua le habían enseñado que el último en entrar a un cuarto, era el más importante en la sala. Era una tradición, siempre que se trataba de una reunión familiar, su padre les esperaba en la entrada y era el último en entrar y cerrar la puerta, como si con este gesto les dijera que ahora escucharían lo que él tenía que decir. Ignoró la regla, con tal de ahorrarse un mal momento con Icabod, entró primero y se hizo a un lado.

—Toma asiento —le invitó.

El cuarto era un poco más grande de lo necesario, pero tenía una mesa baja con algunas botellas de agua, té y otras bebidas alcohólicas, y un narguile recién encendido en medio de la mesa; el piso alfombrado y un montón de cojines altos para sentarse era todo lo que tenían. Parecía una sala de negocios tradicional para un par de Asesinos.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, y Killua decidió que se relajaría, no tenía nada que perder, además ya tenía su respuesta. Comenzaba a pensar que no había otra cosa más que escuchar y aprender, tal como Illumi le había sugerido.

—Nuestras familias han sido amigas por muchos años —comenzó Icabod—, nuestros padres, antes de que naciéramos, ya estaban firmando acuerdos de negocios entre ellos. Tenemos un largo historial de buenas relaciones, y eso me motiva más a conocerte.

Lo observó con cautela. Icabod estaba restregando la relación de sus padres como una advertencia para dejar en claro que era un socio importante, y que más valía que le escuchara porque no sería bien visto que no tomara en cuenta sus palabras.

—Es parte de nuestras vidas como Asesinos, ¿no?, tener buenas relaciones entre nosotros. Ha sido nuestro destino desde que nacimos, como mi abuelo siempre dice: está en la sangre. Probablemente tu madre presenció algunos asesinatos cometidos por tu padre cuando tú estabas en su panza, ¿puedes creer que desde ese momento tú ya estabas siendo preparado para el cargo?, y te entiendo, estamos en el mismo bando, la misma hermandad para la que hemos sido destinados, además también soy un heredero. Sé por lo que has pasado.

Tuvo que reconocerlo, era inteligente, bastante más de lo que calculó. Icabod ahora le estaba dejando en claro que no sólo por ser un socio importante debía prestarle atención, sino que se valdría de sus intereses como miembro de la hermandad para empujarlo a aceptar lo que sea que quisiera plantearle, basado en relaciones y honor. Iba a ser una conversación difícil.

—En fin, el motivo de esta reunión ya la sabes. Illumi es —escuchar su nombre en boca de ese muchacho le hizo sentir malestar estomacal—, en la historia de la hermandad, el no-heredero más popular, ¡un fenómeno! Apuesto que toda la hermandad lo conoce, o al menos ha escuchado su nombre, a excepción de los miembros no activos, y los otros hijos no-herederos de las familias. Sin embargo, desde su aparición hasta el día de hoy, ni Zeno o tu padre han elegido a alguien a quién entregarlo, y eso es intrigante. Hay muchas suposiciones, pero nada concreto, y es increíble, todos están al pendiente de este asunto, quieren saber con quién figurará Illumi.

—La razón por la que no han anunciado un padrino, es porque yo me opongo. Yo soy el que no ha dejado que entreguen a Illumi.

Un silencio pesado. Icabod lo observó fijamente, su enorme sonrisa había cambiado por una expresión difícil de entender; apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos. Se mantuvo con esa expresión unos cuantos segundos y prosiguió.

—¿Problemas familiares?

No era su asunto, así lo pensó el albino, le molestó mucho la pregunta invasiva y quiso evadirla.

—Algo así.

—¿Y son irreparables?

—Pues… supongo… —desvió la mirada por un segundo, no quería continuar con ese interrogatorio.

Observó de reojo de nuevo esa expresión, apretando los labios, entrecerrando los ojos. Le analizaba, y descubría puntos débiles en él. Lo sabía y no podía evitar ser descubierto.

—¿Qué tan familiarizado estás con la hermandad?

La pregunta le cayó de sorpresa, pero no podía huir.

—No mucho, en realidad, estuve dos años fuera de casa. Viviendo por mí cuenta —no podía mentir y arriesgarse a que se le cuestionara en temas que desconocía.

«Y papá se está encargando de hacer que me arrepienta», al fin lo veía, ya comprendía el daño que había hecho al irse de casa a una edad tan temprana. El problema no era que se fuera, o que los Iluminados le cazarían, el verdadero daño era su falta de noción en los negocios. No estaba nada preparado, y eso le hacía ver débil ante cualquiera que intentara contactarlo.

—Oh ya veo —sonrió otra vez.

«Borra esa maldita sonrisa», pensó el albino, entrecerrando los ojos, en un esfuerzo por indicarle que no debía seguir fastidiándolo con sus preguntas incómodas.

—Bueno, te lo explicaré así, ya que estamos en confianza —se arrodilló para alcanzar la tetera y servirse en una taza—. Verás, dentro de la hermandad, sólo los que somos herederos de la familia tenemos relevancia, y somos miembros aceptados, reconocidos y con protección. El resto, la única forma seria en la que pueden ser parte de la hermandad es siendo apadrinados. Si aspiran a una posición, tienen que colarse entre los herederos de cualquier modo y convencerlos de que valen la pena —Icabod se había percatado de una brecha interesante, algo que podía usar a su favor. Killua desconocía los reglamentos de honor entre ellos, así que podía sacar ventaja si lo mantenía ignorante, evitaría a toda costa decirle el poder que un heredero poseía—. Si una familia se niega a entregar a uno de sus hijos, significa que esa persona es una deshonra, una carga, un inútil con algún defecto que no sirve ni para procrear. Es un tabú, nadie habla de eso…, que quieran negarle la oportunidad a Illumi es bastante ofensivo.

—No veo el punto Icabod. Simplemente no me apetece dejar a Illumi.

Lo vio a apretar los labios una vez más. Killua juraba que si volvía a ver ese gesto, se inclinaría a tirarle un puñetazo en la cara. Detestaba que le analizara, que le anunciara con su expresión facial que le sacaba ventaja en conocimiento y educación como Asesino.

—Sabes… —dio un trago a su té— desde hace tiempo que los Iluminados son la hermandad más poderosa del mundo. Absorbieron a todas las logias con las que antes mantenían lazos de amistad, aplastaron a los opositores y prácticamente se deshicieron de todos sus enemigos. Todavía existen algunas logias pequeñas, reguladas por ellos a distancia, y que cuando a ellos se les antoja, los asesinan sin darles explicaciones. La única hermandad con la que no han podido acabar, ha sido la nuestra, los Asesinos. Y eso se debe a que somos los más herméticos de todos, no permitimos la entrada a miembros externos, sólo las familias fundadoras son las que continúan hasta la fecha, no sólo eso, tienes que ser un heredero o un apadrinado para ser reconocido. Nos casamos entre nosotros para evitar desastres…

La imagen de sus padres vino a su memoria.

—Claro, hay excepciones, pero nuestras mujeres están bajo control y eso es lo importante —de pronto su voz sonaba temblorosa, se notaba que comenzaba a emocionarle lo que estaba por decir—. Compartimos entre todos lazos de sangre, seguramente en algún punto tú y yo tenemos un parentesco. Probablemente la mujer que me dé hijos vaya a ser mi prima lejana, ¡qué sé yo!…—soltó la carcajada y de nuevo su voz se elevaba— El asunto es que ellos jamás se han podido infiltrar como lo hicieron con las otras hermandades. Por muchos años lo han intentado con nosotros, pero nuestras reglas son firmes, y eso les ha impedido el paso.

Killua hizo lo mismo que el chico, se sirvió un vaso de té y dejó que continuara explicando su punto. Al fin estaba aprendiendo más de sí mismo de lo que había imaginado.

—Esta es historia antigua, y todo el mundo lo sabe, pero cuando aparecieron los Iluminados, hace más de veinte años, en el momento en que intentaron controlarnos, nos mostraron ser más poderosos que nosotros —era una afirmación muy agresiva que había dicho sin rodeo alguno, Killua supuso que era una de esas cosas que ya los Asesinos habían asimilado sin problema—. Según tengo entendido, el Maestro Caín iba a negociar con ellos nuestro trato, porque definitivamente no nos rendiríamos, pero por algún motivo ellos desaparecieron y no volvieron a agredirnos —por la expresión de Icabod, podía jurar que su madre tenía todo que ver—. Se tienen dos teorías al respecto, una dice que no tienen tanto poder como habían mostrado aquella vez, y la otra, que es por el trato que tienen con tu padre…

«Seguramente son las dos», supuso Killua. Cuando estuvo en la ceremonia no le pareció particularmente especial la fuerza de ellos, no se sintió intimidado como peleador.

—Por eso, cuando tu padre regresó, casado con una Iluminada, después de estar oculto, sin dar motivos aparentes y sin el apoyo de Zeno… se catalogó a tu padre como un traidor. Una brecha en la hermandad y se le destituyó del cargo. Se había unido al enemigo.

Se detuvo a servirse más té y volvió a dar un trago profundo. Killua también tuvo de nuevo sed, pero él optó por tomar una botella con agua.

—Obviamente no se le permitió a tu padre explicar lo sucedido. Admitió ser parte de los Iluminados y se le suspendió de su cargo en la hermandad, para evitar que esto implicara la entrada al enemigo.

Killua cada vez se enfadaba más, pero lo ocultaba, no le gustaba saber que un extraño estaba más enterado de los asuntos serios en su familia, que él mismo. En definitiva, no volvería con la misma mentalidad, Illumi tenía razón, valía la pena escucharle.

—Muchos creen que tu padre ganó importantes ventajas al volverse parte de los Iluminados. Creen que tiene una gran estabilidad, riquezas, y poder debido a su influencia, y en parte es cierto, son los Asesinos más ricos de toda la hermandad, pero… bueno, tú sabes mejor que yo la clase de trabajos que tienen que realizar.

Tuvo que reconocer que en eso no se equivocaba, era un sacrificio muy grande para su familia.

—Los Zoldyck eran famosos porque ser los asesinos de cabecera del sesenta por ciento de las mafias del mundo. Las mafias más importantes. Los dones no necesitaban de un grupo de asesinos especializados, para sus trabajos, contaban con los Zoldyck para todo. Desde que se unieron a los Iluminados, tuvieron que ceder muchos de sus negocios a otras familias para dedicarse enteramente a los Iluminados —con esto muchas cosas comenzaron a tener sentido, no le parecía muy normal que su familia estuviese tan distanciada de Tierra Sagrada cuando eran parte de la misma hermandad—. Y la verdad es que yo sé que tu padre ni siquiera se había planteado ser parte de ellos… ¿sabes lo difícil que es unirte a los Iluminados?, hay listas de miles de personas que esperan una oportunidad para demostrar su utilidad; personas que sin ser parte de ellos, difunden sus símbolos y sus mensajes ocultos para mostrar fidelidad con tal de atraer su atención, pero la gran mayoría morirá sin siquiera haber llegado a manos de un examinador. Para ser parte de ellos, es necesario que seas una figura destacable: hijo de una familia poderosa, heredero a un trono, un rey, un presidente, un artista abrumador, un genio que aporte grandes pasos a la humanidad o algo que ellos tengan interés en particular. No cualquier persona puede ser parte de esto —en su mente llegaban figuras que había visto en la ceremonia y le sorprendía pensar que quizá algunos de ellos eran reyes y presidentes de otros países, cuando en la reunión todos le habían parecido mera escoria social—. Es necesario, como mínimo, estudios universitarios. Es por eso que Silva es una gran excepción. Sin embargo, y es lo que no acaban de comprender los Asesinos, jamás ascenderá. Jamás pasará de ser un simple novicio, porque no tiene estudios, no tiene nada de lo que los Iluminados buscan. Siempre será un subordinado, supongo que ya te iniciaron en la hermandad, y sabes bien cuál es tu destino ahí…

Aunque tenía razón, sus palabras le habían herido, le estaban restregando en la cara lo que él era frente a los Asesinos y los Iluminados, un simple novicio y un traidor, justo como su padre. Por otro lado, comenzaba a comprender mejor hacia donde iba la conversación, el motivo por el cual Ilumi era tan importante y sobresaliente.

—Quizá papá no tenga interés en cambiarlo, pero yo tengo otra expectativa. Illumi es mi maestro —se aventuró a interrumpirlo.

La expresión de Icabod cambió por completo, abrió la boca impresionado, sus ojos mostraban la sorpresa más grande, y Killua sonrió orgulloso, no podía evitarlo; le encantaba la idea de ser admirado por ese muchacho, le había mentido un poco, porque desconocía si figuraría dentro de la hermandad de los Iluminados como su hermano, pero Icabod no tenía porque saberlo.

—¡Tengo tanta envidia! —confesó Icabod—, aunque en unos años entraré a la universidad, y tendré estudios en economía y política, papá jamás me permitirá ser parte de la hermandad. Y yo no pienso arruinar el gran trabajo que han construido mis abuelos. Por más que me gustaría entrar, no lo intentaría.

—¿Se te juzgaría como un traidor?

—Peor, no sólo un traidor, ¡un completo oportunista de mierda! Ni mi familia me aceptaría de nuevo, probablemente me asesinarían antes de que pudiese disfrutarlo. Tienes mucha suerte, Killua.

Esas palabras le hicieron recordar a Gon, cuando él expresaba su admiración, comenzó a extrañarlo. Era su mejor amigo y aun así llevaba meses sin verlo, Alluka e Illumi tenían razón, estaba descuidando su amistad.

—Illumi es una gran excepción. Él tiene un cargo muy alto, ¡algo que jamás se esperaba! Es la única brecha que tenemos para infiltrarnos en los Iluminados. Es por eso que apadrinarlo es un objetivo importante para todos.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser así?, ¿por qué alguien tiene que volverse su "padrino"?, ¿no es suficiente con que nos pidan ayuda y ya?

—Como sabes, a ti no te dejarán ayudar, no confiarán en ti por el historial de tu padre, y si no te dejan a ti, con menos razón se lo permitirán a Illumi.

Tenía razón. Dio un trago a su botella, no les gustaría que Illumi tuviera iniciativa, sería sospechoso. Si ya desconfiaban de su familia, esto podría en riesgo su seguridad, sin importar sus buenas intenciones.

—Sin embargo, no cualquiera puede apadrinarlo —continuó Icabod— tiene que ser alguien con un puesto importante, alguien que pueda respaldar a tu padre. Silva necesita de alguien que pueda avalar su inocencia, que se infiltre en la hermandad y pueda apelar por él para demostrar que no es un traidor, de modo que pueda recuperar la confianza de todos.

Y con eso comprendía por qué todos los que buscaban a su hermano siempre resultaban tener cargos importantes.

—El primer paso para comenzar a atacar a los Iluminados, es tomar a Illumi, meterse en la hermandad y sacar la información posible, después, mantenerse así, como un infiltrado que pueda vigilar al enemigo —continuó Icabod—. Si un miembro de los Asesinos que no posee un puesto relevante, intenta usar a Illumi, de inmediato su trabajo será desestimado, y todos creerán que fue un peón de los Zoldyck, pero si un alumno del Maestro Caín, o el mismo Maestro, o alguien con un cargo dentro del concilio lo hace, alguien que sea estrictamente leal a la hermandad, entonces tendría suficiente peso para pelear por la causa. Podría usar a Illumi para protegernos y los Iluminados no podrían controlarnos más.

—¿Y eso es lo que quieres tú? —preguntó Killua, ya comprendiendo el asunto—, ¿no te parece que tienes muchos huecos en tu plan?, digo, nuestros padres son amigos, bien podrían decir que fuiste usado por los lazos de amistad con mi familia; además, pensarán que te uniste a los Iluminados, y no puedes entrar en la hermandad, tú mismo lo dijiste.

Tenía un punto a su favor, pero todavía no estaba convencido de querer involucrarse en la hermandad para ayudarlos. No permitiría que alguien le arrebatase a Illumi.

—Yo no necesito ser parte de la hermandad para saber más de lo que debería. He aprendido bien de papá, sé cómo robar información, por ejemplo… —se aclaró la garganta y se ruborizó— verás…, muchos herederos son unos pervertidos, no sólo quieren a Illumi para conseguir sus objetivos vengativos contra los Iluminados, también quieren sentirse poderosos al… —su cara enrojecía entre más hablaba—, al acosar sexualmente a un miembro de ellos. Yo no soy así, yo no tengo el más mínimo interés romántico en él. Sé que es un hombre muy importante, que merece todo mi respeto y admiración, pero… también sé que hay algo contigo, algo que papá me dijo que todavía no puedo saber, pero dijo que es de vital importancia que ustedes dos estén juntos. Yo no pienso separarlos, de hecho, sólo quiero que tenga el título de apadrinado por la familia Sohar, y que viva como mejor le parezca mientras nos facilite el poder para vigilar al enemigo y detenerlo si hace falta. Ni siquiera te pediría que me lo prestes para que sea mi maestro, aunque sí me gustaría aprender de él…

Aunque la idea no sonaba tan mal, todavía estaba esa parte de que su familia pudiese ser acusada de ser usada por los Zoldyck a causa de su posición tan nueva en la hermandad.

—Pero sigues teniendo un hueco…

—No te pido que me dejes apadrinarlo ya mismo, aun no he sido anunciado en la hermandad. Yo soy yo, papá es papá, necesito subir, tengo un plan para establecer buenas relaciones y tratos, en cuanto lo tenga, hasta ese momento, lo que quisiera pedirte es… que no dejes que nadie lo apadrine, no dejes que nadie más lo tome, déjamelo a mí, y te prometo que no te lo quitaré. Sólo dame tiempo.

Era muy inteligente. Esa era la mejor descripción que tenía para ese muchacho. Le había ofrecido más de lo que necesitaba, información valiosa, y no le quitaría a Illumi. La idea no sonaba tan mal.

—No puedo decirte que sí tan pronto —contestó firme—. Illumi tiene voz y voto para mí. Hablaré con él. Para empezar, no sabemos si él pueda ayudarnos como tú crees, una vez que él me dé una respuesta, que evaluemos esto, te lo diré.

La sonrisa de Icabod volvió a ensancharse. Esta vez, ya no le pareció negativa, sino amistosa, y le correspondió. Quizá ese niño, era como Illumi le había dicho, sin malas influencias, con una pasión por la hermandad, un deseo de lucha. Le agradó más, hablaron un poco sobre los pormenores del plan de Icabod, y envió un mensaje a Illumi para que pasara por él. Estaba listo para mostrar sus avances a su hermano. Se acercaron a la puerta de salida, e Icabod vio que Illumi bajó del carro.

—¿Ah?, ¡Illumi vino por ti!

Sonrió orgulloso de ser la persona más importante en la vida del morocho.

—Sí, tú mismo lo dijiste, no podemos estar separados.

Se despidió y subió al auto. Illumi condujo un poco hasta que se encontró lejos del hotel, justo cuando se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo, aprovechó para inclinarse sobre el albino y besar sus labios en un saludo tierno, y Killua le correspondió sin fijarse en nada.

—¿Estuvieron fumando?, hueles a hachis.

Recordó que en la reunión había un narguile encendido que todo el tiempo estuvo esparciendo el aroma por toda la habitación. Jaló la tela del cuello de su playera y confirmó que en efecto, olía bastante a la yerba y se ruborizó.

—No, no fumamos. Sólo había una cosa de esas con esa cosa adentro.

—Un narguile —corrigió— con hachis, ¿no fumaron?

—No.

—¿Ninguno de los dos?

—No, ¿qué hay con eso?

Illumi soltó una risa burlesca, y Killua le dirigió una mirada amenazante. El morocho levantó una mano para acariciarle el rostro en forma de disculpa.

—No te rías, idiota, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

—¿Se te antoja un helado o algo? —miró al frente, la luz roja había cambiado.

—La verdad es que no me atreví a comer cuando estaba en la reunión, todo se veía tan serio que no presté atención.

—Vamos entonces a comer algo.

—¿Y Kalluto?

Le extrañó que descartara a su hermano menor; toda la semana se había comportado como si fuera estrictamente necesario que el más pequeño se uniera a ellos en las actividades cotidianas. Supuso que se sentiría mal si lo dejaba a un lado.

—No siempre tenemos que comer con él, además —miró la hora— ya es tarde, seguramente ya comió, ¿no quieres salir conmigo?

El simple hecho de pensar en la palabra "cita", le provocaba cosquillas en el estómago y una sonrisa tímida adornaba su rostro. Se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza.

Lo llevó a un restaurante, el primero que Killua eligió, y una vez que ordenaron, Illumi se preparó para hablar, aunque algo le decía que todo estaba bien.

—Es importante que cuando vayas a una reunión de negocios, si ves hachis, al menos pruebes una vez. Es una tradición importante, seguramente el hijo de Roboam no fumó porque estaba esperando que tú empezaras.

—Pero no me gusta, y huele muy mal.

—No te tiene que gustar —aprovechó que Killua tenía una mano sobre la mesa para acariciar sus dedos por un instante—, sólo cumple el protocolo. Es una tradición muy antigua, antes se usaba para intimidar a los que solicitaban nuestros servicios, pero ahora sólo es parte de la hermandad. No te va a pasar nada por probar y lo sabes.

—De acuerdo —aunque no lo dijo muy convencido.

—¿Cómo te fue con el hijo de Roboam? —tenía especial cuidado en no decir su nombre, no quería que Killua se molestara sólo por haber memorizado el nombre del muchacho.

Encontró indescifrable la mira del menor, distaba mucho de lo que él esperaba, pero luego se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa pequeña alumbrar su rostro.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¿Mejor?, ¿cómo es eso?

Llegaron los platillos y Killua se acomodó para comenzar a comer.

—Hice lo que me pediste —levantó la mirada, Illumi comía con mucha lentitud, estaba más interesado en escucharlo—, le puse atención a lo que tenía que decirme y, tenías razón, aprendí mucho.

Se alegró bastante de escucharlo, incluso sintió que el apetito volvía a su cuerpo.

—¿Y?, ¿fue algo bueno o malo? —tomó un bocado, mientras escuchaba a su niño explicarse.

—A decir verdad, Icabod tiene muy buenas intenciones; es muy apasionado por la hermandad, y tiene intereses serios en ayudar. No tiene intenciones románticas contigo…, no por ahora. Eso es lo que me preocupa, que con la convivencia, después termine enamorándose de ti.

Vio la expresión contenida del morocho y se sintió molesto.

—Te quieres reír, ¿verdad? —y antes de que pudiera responder le detuvo—, ni se te ocurra mentirme.

—Lo siento, Kil —soltó la carcajada—, es un poco absurdo que te pongas así por algo que ni siquiera sabes si va a ocurrir.

—Eso crees tú, pero lo vi. Te admira demasiado, eso no es normal.

—Kil, ¿qué pensarías si yo te dijera que tengo celos de Gon?, es la persona más cercana a ti, tienen un historial y puedo apostar que se va a enamorar de ti, si no es que ya lo está. No puedo visualizar la situación de otro modo.

—Es absurdo —contestó—, Gon y yo somos amigos, llevamos años siéndolo, si no ocurrió nada antes, no ocurrirá nada ahora.

—Antes eran demasiado jóvenes para saberlo —objetó.

—Y ahora yo sólo pienso en ti, y eso Gon… —se ruborizó—, Gon lo sabe, sabe lo muy importante que eres para mí y lo respeta. Creo que eso es suficiente para que no te pienses mal de él. Es una situación incomparable.

Y esa, precisamente, era la razón por la que él deseaba que su relación fuera pública. Podía apostar que el simple hecho de mantenerlo oculto, era motivo para poner las cosas en duda. Killua tenía apoyo de parte de su mejor amigo y, apostaba, recibiría apoyo de cualquiera que él solicitara, porque era él, el albino más agraciado de los Zoldyck, que era fácil de amar. Estaba orgulloso de ser su pareja, no le importaba cómo se viera, él era una persona impresionante.

—De acuerdo, ya, tranquilo —lo contuvo, aprovechó el momento para acariciar sutilmente su mano—, sólo quiero que entiendas una cosa. Así como tú no tienes problema con mantener una amistad cercana, yo estoy seguro de lo que quiero, no necesito a alguien más, y no tendría ningún reparo en decírselo a ese niño, si es que la situación lo amerita.

Tomó otro bocado, repasando la situación.

—La verdad es que él dijo que sabía que debíamos permanecer juntos. No sabe bajo qué condiciones, pero su padre se lo explicó.

—Oh… ya veo.

—Cielos… —suspiró—, me sentí tan idiota mientras lo escuchaba hablar, sabe todo de la hermandad y yo no tenía idea de cómo responder.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte…

—Sí tengo que hacerlo —objetó con seriedad, Illumi incluso detuvo sus movimientos para observarlo—. Soy el heredero, Illumi… lo pensé bien, lo sé. Todo el tiempo sólo digo que tomaré el cargo, pero no estoy siendo serio al respecto. He intentado mentirme con que lo haré cuando en realidad no sé lo que estoy haciendo…

Illumi tragó saliva lentamente, esas palabras le habían provocado miedo; si Killua había accedido a ser el heredero sin estar convencido de su decisión, bien podía significar que en un futuro le acusaría de haber elegido un camino en base a sus sentimientos pasajeros y no una convicción real.

—Kil, no tienes que hacerlo si en realidad no lo deseas, yo te apoyaré en tus decisiones.

—Ya te he dicho muchas veces que sí quiero —contestó frustrado—, no sólo lo hago por una buena causa, por ayudarte a ti, a Alluka, a Kalluto y quizá a Milluki; también deseo cambiar las cosas en la familia…, es sólo que… —miró hacia el mantel, se sentía apenado por su confesión—, Icabod va a estudiar en la universidad.

Illumi no captó bien el problema, lo escuchó pero no le encontró relación, le pareció como si el niño quisiera desviar el tema.

—Bueno, seguramente su padre quiere que tenga la suficiente competitividad entre los Iluminados.

—¿Y yo…?, ¿yo qué soy?

—Eres un Hunter —contestó, ya comenzando a comprender un poco su queja.

—¡Soy un Hunter por casualidad!, no porque un día me pusiera a investigar lo que era ser uno y desee ese camino… soy un Hunter como otros cientos más, sin nada especial.

—Puedes subir en la pirámide de los Hunter, no tienes porque limitarte.

—Tú bien sabes que nunca llegaré tan lejos dentro de esa agrupación, no seré más que… no haré mucha diferencia. Yo también tomé parte de las hormigas y, dime, ¿figuró mi nombre?, no, siempre se mantuvo en secreto, porque aunque no lo quiera, soy un Zoldyck.

Le extrañó que hablara de ese modo, no imaginaba que tuviera tanta ambición por una posición. Le preocupaba no estarle motivando en el sentido que él buscaba.

—Las personas que te buscan, que están detrás de ti, todos son personas importantes, con mucha relevancia en el mundo —tomó aire, al fin estaba sacando esos sentimientos que le molestaban—. Ellos pueden hacer una gran diferencia. No quisiera verme poca cosa a su lado.

—Kil, yo me fijé en ti cuando eras muy pequeño, cuando ni siquiera sabías de aspiraciones ni nada de eso. No me fijé en tu futuro, me gustaste por ti mismo.

Por supuesto que las palabras de Illumi le hacían feliz, le alegraba en lo más hondo de su corazón saber que era aceptado del modo que fuera, sin importar si llegaba lejos o no, pero no era suficiente; él necesitaba más que su apoyo.

—Sí, pero tú eres un Rey… un Juez…, un Gran Maestro, Mago y Sacerdote —lo miró con un aire de gracioso reclamo ante tantos diversos títulos—, y yo nunca pasaré de ser un novicio.

Illumi por fin captó a dónde iba tanto rodeo. Nunca imaginó que Killua pudiera llegar a ese punto, en cierto modo le hacía gracia y le preocupaba que se viera envuelto en malas decisiones por su ambición.

—¿Quieres subir de rango en los Iluminados? —dejó a un lado su comida.

Le intrigaba que ahora pensara así, pero quizá sólo se debía a que se había sentido inferior a Icabod.

—¿Puedo? —Killua acomodó una mano sobre la mesa, como si intentara tocar a su hermano en su afán por convencerlo.

—Claro que sí, a diferencia de papá, yo estoy contigo, yo te enseñaré todo lo que haga falta. Seré tu maestro —acarició su mano en respuesta, quería que viera cuanto en realidad le importaba.

—¿También me enseñarás a ser un buen heredero? —aprovechó la oportunidad para extender su petición—, cuando estaba en la reunión me sentí como un idiota, Icabod sabía más cosas sobre mi familia que yo. Incluso está al tanto de lo que papá pasó, yo no sé cómo fue el asunto que lo tuvo en este problema.

—Puedo explicarte los sucesos alrededor de los intereses de la familia, y respaldarte en otros aspectos políticos, pero yo no llegué tan lejos como heredero, hay muchas cosas que seguramente desconozco y que papá será quien te explique. Sin embargo, no te dejaré solo.

.'.

Silva preparó todo el escenario siguiente para presionar a Killua hasta su límite de resistencia. Ya lo había pensado hasta el hartazgo, y no podía aceptar ver a sus dos hijos juntos; le repugnaba en todo el sentido, sufría y había dejado de cuidarse, de darle importancia a su trabajo. Se convenció de que necesitaba escuchar a su hijo declarar con su boca que amaba a Illumi, que deseaba estar con él de otro modo, si no lo hacía, sin importar lo que alegaban los Iluminados, no lo podría creer. Se lamentaba porque estaba seguro de que al final escucharía esa terrible declaración, y eso le hacía dudar si esto le bastaría para rendirse. Unió fuerzas con su padre, en la búsqueda de eliminar al ente de _Nen_ , albergaba la esperanza de que esta situación tuviera un desenlace diferente. No podía dejar las cosas así, en algún punto esa unión debía terminar.

La historia de su vida junto a Kikyo nunca había sido realmente buena. Al inicio se había esforzado por encontrar el lado romántico, cuando se sentía desahuciado de toda la cómoda vida que disfrutaba en Tierra Sagrada. Sin embargo, su romance no duró demasiado, acabó justo después del nacimiento de Alluka, cuando los rasgos de locura se acentuaron. Hacía lo posible por cuidarla, puesto que era la persona con la que más convivía en su día a día, e intentaba encontrar en ella puntos en común. Kikyo era apasionada y entregada, pero toda su relación se reducía a sexo. Ese era su medio de comunicación, su forma de llegar a treguas y satisfacer su ira. Pero de ahí no pasaba, no se podía esperar nada en sus conversaciones tan llenas de diferencias. Ella era homofóbica, religiosa de un modo retorcido, con tantas ideas alocadas y contradictorias, mientras que él había crecido en un mundo donde la homosexualidad era más bien un atributo de riqueza que una condición sexual.

Ya no quedaba nada, este había sido el límite para ellos. No más relación.

Estaba furioso, ella le había ocultado deliberadamente su condición, había tomado a sus hijos para su placer personal y los había dañado por completo. Tenía miedo de averiguar hasta dónde había llegado en su afán por poder, no quería ni imaginar lo que Kalluto tenía por decir. Estaba negado a preguntar más. De por sí nunca estuvo preparado para afrontar la paternidad con Illumi, mantener un matrimonio le parecía imposible. No sentía lástima por ella, ni por su actual ceguera; podía apostar que ella misma se lo había provocado. Cesó de visitarla a su cuarto, aunque no detuvo el servicio de ayuda que ella gozaba, simplemente la ignoraba; aun cuando ella le mandaba mensajes, rogando por su compañía, hacía oídos sordos y continuaba con su vida, trabajando, pensando día y noche en cuánto les debía a sus hijos.

—Illumi, ¿estás con Killua? —le llamó un par de días después, cuando ya estaba listo para proceder con su plan.

—Sí, aquí está conmigo.

—¿Y Kalluto?

—En el hotel —contestó.

Habían salido juntos a caminar, Illumi se había tomado muy en serio eso de educar a Killua. Le preparó toda una serie de lecciones para aprender tanto idiomas, como arte, filosofía, política, e historia, primero lo básico antes de proceder con temas más complejos como el ocultismo y sus diversas ramas. Killua era maravilloso, disfrutaba tanto enseñarle que a veces olvidaban el pasar del tiempo y terminaban trasnochando, aunque claro, no podían negar que esto mismo estaba fortaleciendo todavía más sus lazos.

—¿Por qué rayos estás con él a solas?, ¿hay alguien más con ustedes?

—No, estamos hablando de asuntos importantes.

—¿Importantes para quién?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Comprendía que su padre no podía aceptar su relación, estaba preparado para eso, tampoco lo iba forzar a reconocer algo que era inadmisible, pero no por eso mismo iba a dejar que lo pisotearan frente a Killua. Su abuelo ya le había advertido que quien más sufría cada vez que esto ocurría, era el mismo albino, el cual salía siempre a la defensa, dolido por ver que su hermano mayor no enfrentaba las cosas del mismo modo que él.

—No puedes estar con él a solas —contestó aun si no tenía la razón—, no está bien.

—¿Podrías dejarlo?, no te pregunté si estaba bien, simplemente lo seguiré haciendo.

—¿Qué ocurre Illumi? —Killua estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de su hermano, nunca antes lo había visto tan molesto por una llamada con su padre.

Illumi le contestó tomando su mano y besándola.

—Nada —susurró con una sonrisa coqueta que distrajo por completo al menor.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu hermano? —respiró, no podía oponerse, ya estaba claro ese punto— olvídalo… yo sé que no está tampoco en tus manos. Todo esto… todo esto es muy difícil para mí.

—Lo entiendo papá, si no quieres que te involucre más sólo dilo, y me aseguraré de no ser tan directo cuando hable contigo.

La mirada de Killua le preguntaba con curiosidad lo que ocurría, pero de nuevo él le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla. Eran simples disculpas por tener que ocultar algo tan delicado, cuando ambos habían acordado a no tener secretos.

—No… no es tan simple. No porque no lo digas, las cosas van a cambiar —se talló los ojos, ya necesitaba descansar, su cuerpo se lo estaba exigiendo—, sólo comunícame con él, no contesta mis llamadas.

—Kil, ¿y tu celular?

El albino soltó una risa apenada.

—Lo olvidé en el hotel, apenas me di cuenta.

—Toma, papá quiere hablar contigo.

Killua tomó el teléfono y se apresuró a responder.

—¿Papá?

—Kil, ¿por qué demonios estás con Illumi?, llevas varios días allá y no te has comunicado conmigo ni de broma, ni siquiera sonaste la alarma de que terminaste el trabajo, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Sí terminé todo —de inmediato saltó, no le gustaba que le recriminaran algo que de todos modos él ya había solucionado y no había afectado a nadie.

—Vine con él porque está enseñándome cosas sobre la hermandad.

«Excusas», se enfadó Silva porque era muy bueno para mentir.

—Quiero que vuelvas ahora mismo a la casa, es importante que te presentes.

Killua le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Illumi.

—Estoy ocupado, papá. No puedo volver ahora mismo.

—No te pregunté si lo estabas, dije que volvieras. Ya está listo tu vuelo, te están esperando en el hotel.

Y colgó, no se pondría a discutir con un niño rebelde, de lo contrario, Killua saldría con más argumentos y terminaría en una pelea interminable.

—No quiero volver, Illumi —estaba angustiado, separarse de Illumi era cada vez más difícil para él.

—Ya falta poco para que Kalluto y yo terminemos nuestro trabajo, vuelve a casa, ya te alcanzaré.

—Es que… —lo iba a extrañar, no podía estar ya sin él.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, se inclinó y lo besó, sin tomar en cuenta si estaban rodeados de gente o no. Sólo quería tranquilizarlo, esa era su prioridad.

—Por favor, no hagamos problemas con papá. Además, le pedí que realizara unas pruebas más para asegurarme que lo que pasó en la ceremonia no te haya afectado, necesito que vayas, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus besos, la forma en que le pedía las cosas, era imposible negarse. Con una pena en su corazón se marchó esa misma noche.

 _ **Nos vemos el siguiente mes :) Felices fiestas, feliz año y todo lo que festejen.'.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Extraño publicar cada quince días. Esta semana ha sido muy dolorosa para mí, perdí al amor de mi vida para siempre y mi padre comenzó a ponerse peor, creo que aunque extrañe publicar con frecuencia, al menos tomé una buena decisión al darme espacio para descansar mi** **—Muy desgastada— mente.'.**_

 _ **HADOS**_

 _ **Capítulo 34**_

 _ **.'.**_

El viaje fue largo, y agradeció que Illumi se tomara la molestia de enviarle mensajes para calmarlo. Cualquiera que conociera al albino diría que estaba totalmente fuera de sí: pensando tanto en su hermano, preocupado por su bienestar, dando vueltas a sus celos y a su inestabilidad emocional; no parecía el mismo muchacho que alguna vez guardó sus sentimientos para no molestar a Gon cuando atravesaban el drama con las hormigas-quimera y tendrían toda la razón al cuestionar su conducta. La carta estaba rigiendo en su vida y agotando con sus resistencias; moliendo su mente hasta llevarlo al punto en que era incapaz de reflexionar sobre sí mismo.

Al amanecer se dedicó a escribir largo mensaje de texto en el celular a su amigo, preocupado por su salud, y le relató a grandes rasgos lo que le sucedía. No le expresó que ya no se sentía él mismo, ni se atrevió a quejarse por sus circunstancias, aunque dejó entrever en sus líneas que estaba comenzando a celar a Illumi, a decir cuánto le molestaba que la gente estuviera detrás de él como si fuera un objeto que pudieran obtener por algún mérito. Habló de sus viajes, de su experiencia con el hijo de Roboam y el posible trato al que llegaría con él si las cosas resultaban de acuerdo a sus planes; aunque no estaba del todo en concreto, quería escuchar la opinión de su buen amigo ante una decisión tan compleja para él. Al final, después de haber enviado el mensaje, se arrepintió por completo. No quería que Gon pensara mal de él, no obstante,fue muy tarde para cuando quiso frenarse, su amigo lo vería sin importar cuánto se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

Al llegar a su casa notó una tensión en el ambiente. Silencio, más de lo normal. Se preocupó y fue a buscar a su hermana. Alluka estaba bien, jugaba con su consola portátil sobre la cama de su —ya antigua— habitación.

—¡Hermano! —le saludó con una gran sonrisa pero no despegó la mirada de la pantalla, parecía tener un verdadero reto frente a ella.

—Al menos ven aquí a saludarme apropiadamente —se quejó.

—De todos modos tienes que ir con papá —lo volteó a ver rápidamente antes de continuar—, estoy segura que por culpa de él estas aquí.

«Siempre tan perceptiva», pensó, luego asintió, tomó un par de prendas para cambiarse y tras hacerlo fue a ver a su padre.

Había un aura inexplicable alrededor del cuarto oscuro en el que su papá lo esperaba. No se sentía como siempre, no le inspiró confianza, así que tan pronto como entró a la habitación, alzó la guardia. Silva lo miraba fijamente, como si quisiera descubrir algo en él, algo muy concreto que Killua le ocultaba. No quiso mostrarse nervioso, así que sólo saludó y esperó a escuchar a su padre y sus exigencias.

—Killua —la mirada afilada del hombre le dio mala espina—, qué bueno que estás aquí tengo asuntos importantes que tratar contigo.

Se sentó cómodo frente a él, sobre el sillón redondo que le provocaba la sensación de estarse confesando frente a alguna autoridad acusadora.

—Sí, te hice caso y vine, ¿por qué tanta prisa papá?

No obstante Silva no mostraba el mismo apuro por el que lo había presionado a acudir a casa; estaba absorto, con la mirada fija como si lo fuese a intimidar con su silencio inapropiado, cosa que logró exitosamente.

—Primero que nada —se echó para atrás, cruzándose de brazos—, he preparado una serie de exámenes físicos que necesito que atiendas de buena gana. Illumi se encargó de preparar algunos de ellos.

—Sí, él me lo dijo. Está bien.

—De añadí unos cuantos más, serán unos días ocupados para ti.

—Claro, cooperaré en lo que haga falta.

De nuevo el silencio. Killua estaba a punto de quejarse y alegar que si no tenía prisa entonces se marcharía, cuando la voz de su papá le hizo detenerse.

—¿Illumi es un buen hermano?

Killua no comprendió si era una pregunta o no.

—¿Te trata bien?, ¿crees que es alguien de fiar?

Se sintió en un decía que sí, después del largo historial, daría la sensación de que las cosas no coincidirían, perderían su lógica; por ende pondría en la mira de la sospecha a Illumi. Tuvo que contener su instinto de hablar bien de él con tal de no ponerlo en riesgo.

—No sé cómo sea ahora con los demás, pero la deuda que tiene conmigo lo ha calmado. Digamos que está bajo control.

Tenía que reconocer que su hijo era realmente bueno en esto de ocultar y disimular información importante, no dejaba brechas abiertas para tomarlo por sorpresa.

—¿Y con Nanika?, ¿te parece que las cosas andan bien como para que lo dejes andar por ahí con Illumi alrededor?

Otra pregunta difícil, sin embargo, ya llevaba tiempo planeando esto. Estaba en completa ventaja.

—Las condiciones con ella han cambiado. Ya no representa ningún peligro para la familia, la libertad le sentó bastante bien, me he asegurado de que nadie más la pueda usar.

—¿Nadie más?, o ¿sólo tú?

—¿Eso es relevante? Alluka ya no es peligrosa.

Silva no discutiría ese tema, no por ahora, todavía no era el momento de usar ese recurso.

—En conclusión, Illumi no es más una amenaza para ti. Eso suena bien, supongo que con su nueva alianza has podido llegar a una conclusión positiva con respecto a él, ¿cierto? —el albino asintió—, merece alguna clase de recompensa, ¿no crees?

Sudó nervioso, eran demasiadas interrogantes sólo para hablar de una persona; además sospechaba de que su padre se traía algo entre manos al resaltar tanto a Illumi, justo la persona de quién más dudas se tenían en la familia.

—Supongo que sí… —terminó bajando la voz, no quería delatar sus nervios.

—Desde que era muy joven, Illumi se mostró muy entusiasta con la hermandad de los Asesinos. Él realmente se ha esforzado para encajar a pesar de que no tiene tus posibilidades; tiene mucha popularidad y ha despertado el interés de gente importante.

Tragó saliva, su padre estaba bastante dispuesto a continuar con su discurso convincente.

—Su carrera es perfecta —Silva no iba a permitirle debatir, sería contundente con sus palabras, para que el chico no pudiera alegar—, creo que de todas las cosas en las que Illumi ha demostrado interés, la más constante ha sido en formar parte de la hermandad. Creo que, en cierto modo, tú y yo se lo debemos.

—Yo no decidí ser el heredero —se apresuró a justificarse. Él no le debía esto a Illumi, ese era su padre. Silva sabía que Illumi quería esa posición y se la quitó cuando era un adolescente, no tenía por qué pagar por algo en lo que él, en principio, no tenía capacidad de decisión.

—De todos modos, eres la figura de lo que él quería. Killua, creo que esta es la oportunidad real para Illumi.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —fingió no entenderlo, no iba a aceptar así de simple sin que su padre expresara por completo su plan.

—He estado hablando con un amigo mío, Joab. Ya lo conoces. Él ha mostrado un auténtico interés en Illumi. Estoy seguro de que hará un excelente papel.

Y mientras él hablaba Killua estaba entrando en crisis, quería explotar contra ese hombre, reclamarle, pelear con su padre, llamar a Illumi, irse de casa y hacer un drama, pero a la vez, era imposible; no se atrevería a ponerse en riesgo y exponer a su hermano. Estaba resistiendo.

—Él, a diferencia del resto, le ofrecerá el respeto y dignidad que merece; bajó su tutela Illumi podrá crecer tanto dentro de los Iluminados como en el grupo de los Asesinos y trabajar como mejor le parezca; además podrá casarse y tener hijos, quién sabe, quizá uno de sus hijos se vuelva tu sucesor.

Analizaba con mucha atención la actitud de su hijo; por más que no quisiera delatar sus celos, estaba en un verdadero apuro. Quizá no expresaba la ira que tenía dentro, pero sin darse cuenta, mostraba reacciones que sólo tenía cuando se reprimía, y conociéndolo desde su más tierna infancia, era imposible ocultar sus emociones ante su padre.

«Respira con lentitud porque quiere calmarse —observó Silva—; baja la mirada, no me quiere ver porque no quiere que su ira lo domine; está cruzando los brazos porque no quiere sentir mis palabras de forma personal. Está planeando algo»

—Joab no me da buena espina. Ese hombre es como todos los demás, tiene intenciones sucias con Illumi —si iba a apelar, lo haría basado en hechos concretos que él consideraba fuertes a su favor.

—¿A qué te refieres con intenciones sucias?

—A él… —le incomodaba hablar del tema y fingir que no le afectaba directamente—, a él le gusta Illumi. Y mucho.

Silva fingió no darle importancia. Se alzó de hombros.

—Bueno, a muchos hombres les gusta Illumi, es entendible. Aunque no creo que sea el mismo caso con Joab —casi cae en la provocación—, no creo que tenga el descaro de tratar a Illumi como un objeto, tenemos buenas relaciones de por medio que proteger. Lo respetará como es debido.

—Cuando estábamos en su casa solía acosarlo. Fue bastante inapropiado.

«Se está esforzando de verdad. Es muy bueno», se sintió orgulloso de ver cuánto había crecido su muchacho desde la última vez que debatió con él algún tema sin relevancia. No tenía motivo para creer en su palabra. Bien podría tratarse de un ataque de celos o una mentira para restarle puntos a su amigo. Prefirió guardar sus sentimientos para hablar con Joab después y aclarar las cosas.

—Como sea Killua, el punto es darle la oportunidad a Illumi.

—Mientras que él no me diga de frente que tiene ese mismo interés, no lo creeré. Así que mi respuesta es no, creo que tendremos que hablarlo con él para aclarar esto.

—No hace falta, yo he vivido con él todos estos años, Illumi no es tan tonto como para hacer tanto esfuerzo por nada.

—Yo sólo he dicho: no, hasta que él me lo diga de frente.

Silva sonrió. Ese era sólo el inicio.

.'.

Killua regresó consternado a su cuarto. Su padre había sido muy persistente en el tema de entregar a Illumi. Lo que más le molestaba era que no le daba opción alguna más que aceptar con gusto o no.

Esta vez no corrió a hablar con Illumi, quería demostrarse a sí mismo, que él podía mantener las cosas con calma y que todavía tenía la resistencia para contener sus emociones. Por más que Illumi le preguntó si todo iba bien, él se reservó el asunto con su padre; habló de los exámenes médicos y le habían regañado por escaparse de sus deberes, pero no comentó lo de Joab. Pensó que lo mejor y más sano era esperar a que él volviera a casa para hablar del tema y arreglarlo juntos, aunque dentro de sí no estaba feliz.

—¿Cómo van las pruebas? —le preguntó al día siguiente.

Killua acababa de volver después de un largo día de estar rodeado de médicos y experimentos, y le habían anunciado que tendría todavía más. Estaba fastidiado de tener que ver las mismas caras de señores aburridos que no le hacían conversación ni se reían de sus bromas; aguantando agujas, permaneciendo en bata mientras lo miraban y le pasaban máquinas. Era muy similar a una tortura.

—Ya quiero que acaben —contestó desganado.

—¿Tan mal fue? —en realidad pensaba que quizá Killua exageraba, no era gran cosa presentarse para un examen médico.

—Es que… no es como que me guste que un montón de desconocidos estén viéndome semidesnudo.

Silencio. Los celos comenzaron a emerger como un ácido en sus venas. Illumi fue incapaz de responder por unos segundos.

—¿Illumi?

—¿Por qué tienes que estar semidesnudo? —preguntó con desdén.

Tuvo deseos de reír, era la primera vez que era consciente de los celos de Illumi. Para él había sido muy natural puesto que eran médicos profesionales, lo que significaba que estaba justificado que estuviera en paños menores. Sin embargo Illumi era así, no podía concebir la idea de que alguien más viera su cuerpo.

—¿Quizá porque me están examinando?

Respiró profundo. No iba a hacer una escena de celos en esos momentos.

—Cierto… olvídalo… ¿mañana también te revisarán?, ¿sabes si te están haciendo las pruebas que pedí?

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Me reclamaste por estar semidesnudo, ¿o fue mi imaginación?

—Kil… —iba a pedirle que lo dejara a un lado, pero sonaría terrible, así que resistió—, sólo, no volvamos a tocar el tema.

Pero la risita traviesa del albino lo atrapó.

—¿Celos?

Suspiró. Para ese momento era obvio que Killua no iba a quitar el dedo de la llaga.

—Sí, ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

—Así que no soy el único que siente celos…

—Obviamente —pero si al albino le hacía gracia un poco de celos, entonces lo dejaría—. No soporto la idea de que alguien te vea así.

—En mi defensa diré que yo no lo elegí. Además, tú solicitaste pruebas.

—Sí, pero ninguna implica desnudez.

—Si estuvieras en casa podrías supervisarlo.

—Y acabar matando a los doctores…, parece bastante buena tu propuesta —no pudo resistir el odio, sus palabras sonaron más bruscas de lo que esperaba.

—Idiota, no es gracioso —no había sido la reacción esperada, y tuvo la necesidad de regañarlo para retomar la conversación con calma.

—Mis celos no son graciosos, Kil…

—Aguafiestas —y con eso había acabado con la sensación divertida de romance salvaje que había creído ver en el mayor.

Por otro lado, Illumi no podía dejar que su niño se sintiera intimidado por sus fuertes sentimientos; hasta ese mismo momento había retenido bastante bien sus deseos de abrirse por completo, limitándose sólo a mostrar lo mejor de sí. Sus celos podían ser una terrible carga para el menor si es que no se controlaba. Era parte de su naturaleza, una vez que las cosas lo ameritaban, optaba por el fácil camino de matar.

—De acuerdo… —resopló desganado— Tú ganas, sí, estoy celoso y no lo disfruto. No quiero que nadie más tenga tanto acceso a ti.

—Ni yo, ¿crees que me gusta compartir mi privacidad con alguien que no eres tú?, nunca he entendido como es que otras personas se dejan llevar tan fácil cuando se da la oportunidad.

Sintió cómo su rostro enrojecía, por supuesto, Killua tenía esa estrella madre, la fidelidad era un lema para él. Podía apostar que en caso de que Killua se viera rodeado de muchas oportunidades para engañarlo, optaría por apartarse voluntariamente por sus propios principios más allá de sus sentimientos por él.

—Sólo… no me dejes saberlo, no me hace bien.

Soltó la risa, ya no podía contenerse más. Le daba ternura saber que se ponía tan mal, sólo por un grupo de doctores fisgoneando en su cuerpo.

—De acuerdo, si eso te da paz, lo haré.

—¿Vas a dormir? —quiso cambiar de tema antes de que se extendiera más y tuviera que dar explicaciones—, ¿quieres que me quede en la línea hasta que duermas?

—En un rato más —vio que era un buen momento para sacar un tema peliagudo, justo ahora que estaban relajados—. Por casualidad, ¿has hablado con Joab?

—¿Joab?, no. No he sabido de él desde la última vez que estuvimos en su casa.

—Mmm… ¿no te ha mandado algún mensaje o ha intentado contactarte?

—No, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

—Es sólo que es un poco sospechoso, ¿no lo crees?, mucho silencio para un tipo tan persistente.

—Hasta donde yo recuerdo, es un tipo muy ocupado, puede estar haciendo cualquier cosa. No te preocupes.

Al menos se quedó con la certeza de que Illumi no sospechaba de estar a punto de ser entregado. Quería decírselo y que este lo consolara, pero ya había sido mucha dependencia de su parte y no quería continuar cargándolo a él con sus quejas.

La voz de Illumi le mantuvo tranquilo hasta que se quedó dormido. Illumi era demasiado feliz por sentirse útil para la persona que amaba, su sola voz era inspiración de tranquilidad. Nunca antes había disfrutado tanto hablar.

.'.

Dos días después, regresó, era bastante noche cuando llegó a la casa. Killua se había quedado dormido, aunque cuando entró al cuarto no le dio la impresión de que estuviera descansando, parecía más bien estar en medio de una pesadilla. Tocó su frente y acarició sus cabellos.

—Kil —susurró, pero éste no respondió y continuó sufriendo entre sueños—. Kil, ya estoy aquí —volvió a decir, y esta vez se subió a la cama para acostarse junto a él, al instante el movimiento del colchón lo despertó.

—Illumi —se talló los ojos, sentía como si hubiese dormido por muchas horas, cuando sólo llevaba una—, ¿qué hora es?

—Las cinco de la mañana, vamos a dormir, estoy muy cansado.

Sintió que el albino jalaba de su playera y entendió el mensaje, se inclinó sobre él para darle un beso en los labios a modo de saludo. Fue un gesto superficial, apenas tocando sus labios por un instante, pero el menor no quedó conforme y volvió a jalarlo.

—¿Estamos exigentes?

—No te he visto en mucho tiempo.

No refutó aunque tenía motivos para hacerlo. Volvió a besarlo, esta vez con menos suavidad, pasando sus labios con mucha hambre, y Killua aprovechó el momento para enredar sus dedos entre las largas hebras negras que se desparramaron sobre su hombro.

—¿Vamos a hacer algo más que sólo dormir? —le preguntó sonriente, de no ser por la oscuridad podría jurar que vería la expresión de reclamo de su hermano menor.

—Me lo debes —contestó.

A veces la sinceridad de su niño le impresionaba. Por un lado, le gustaba, pero dudaba que fuera debido a su naturaleza. Le parecía más como si sus emociones le presionaran a expresar sus sentimientos más allá de sus límites. Definitivamente extrañaría escucharlo hablar de ese modo una vez que la carta terminara.

Las manos del albino se colaron por debajo de su camisa, tocando sus pectorales. Escuchó un «mmm» sutil escapar por sus labios, declarando cuánto disfrutaba tocarle; no podría estar más complacido. Aprovechó su posición para quitarse la playera y permitirle al menor continuar con su jugueteo.

—Como ordenes —dijo en voz alta colocándose de rodillas sobre la cama, para desnudarse con mayor comodidad.

Killua jaló de la tela de su pantalón, la típica forma de exigirle a su hermano que se desnudara. Illumi podía apostar que no se daba cuenta de que lo hacía, porque su expresión era muy dispersa entre su mirada y su falta de diálogo.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó burlesco cuando por fin se deshizo de su prenda.

—Tonto… —respondió nervioso.

El albino se sentó en la cama, para dejarse desnudar. Conocía esa debilidad del morocho, de disfrutar de sus cuerpos desnudos, abrazados en la cama. Le encantaba provocarlo y darle todo lo que le satisfacía de verdad.

Ya desnudos, Illumi aprovechó el momento para recorrer con besos su pecho; despacio, con calma, para desesperar al muchacho. Se esforzaba mucho por trasmitirle amor y no otra cosa cuando estaba tan expuestos. Bajó por su vientre, acariciando con suavidad su entrepierna al tiempo que continuó besando su piel hasta bajar por completo y lamer su miembro.

—Ah… Illu…

Sus piernas temblaban, Illumi le volvía loco de placer. Jadeante intentaba decirle que él también quería participar, pero parecía que el morocho tenía otra vez planes ya muy concretos.

—Mmm… Illumi…

Introdujo el miembro en su boca, acariciándolo con la lengua, y estimulándole hasta llevarlo al límite. Quería hacerlo terminar así, tenía curiosidad sobre lo que el albino haría esta vez si no le permitía hacer otra cosa más.

—Esp… espera…

Intentó disuadirlo, pero parecía que lograba lo contrario. Cada vez era más irresistible.

—Detente… Illumi, no…

Sabía que estaba por terminar. De nuevo venía a él esa fantasía dispersa que no quería reconocer. Illumi le estaba forzando a correrse contra su voluntad y él no podía pensar en otra cosa que en lo erótico que era sentirse sometido a él. Illumi bebió su semilla, deleitándose por la maravillosa reacción de su niño. Agitado, caliente, y un poco intimidado por no haber podido intervenir a tiempo.

—Te… te pedí que pararas.

—Quería que terminaras —se rió, e intentó ver entre la oscuridad el dulce rostro de su amante. Estaba un poco molesto.

—Pero… ¿y tú?

Mentiría si dijera que no amaba esa extrema consideración de su parte, por pensar en su placer también. Aunque era diferente, Illumi ya no tenía una fiebre adolescente por sexo, su deseo se derivaba ya de diversos factores en su entorno. Aunque Killua sabía perfectamente cómo excitarlo, no le permitiría hacerlo, puesto que consideraba que esas ocasiones debían ser especiales.

—Yo estoy bien, te lo he dicho. No necesito hacerlo.

—Pero yo —se ruborizó y bajó la voz—, yo si necesito verte…

Reconoció que esa declaración le había hecho dudar si eso de hacerlo terminar sólo a él era un gesto poco considerado. Para Killua, probablemente era más importante que sus seres amados fueran felices, de lo que para él lo era. Él podía comprender que no todo giraba en torno a la felicidad, pero Killua era bastante sensible a esos aspectos, debía comprenderlo y no jugar con sus sentimientos sólo por experimentar con sus reacciones.

Se recostó a su lado, tomó la mano de su amante y la llevó a su entrepierna, mirándolo a los ojos entre la oscuridad; comenzó a masturbarse con ella frente a él. Killua apenas aguantó la mirada, desvió su rostro completamente rojo al tiempo que comenzó a guiar él mismo la mano de Illumi sobre sus dedos. Acariciando la extensión de su virilidad.

—Ahora tú, tócame.

Aceptó seguir, un poco intimidado por ser él quien tuviera el deber de hacerlo terminar. No estaba muy seguro de lograrlo puesto que no conocía bien los límites de Illumi.

Los jadeos inconstantes de su hermano le inspiraron confianza para continuar, pero llegó un punto en que no estaba satisfecho de seguir un mismo ritmo. Sin avisar, ni preocuparse por más detalles, se separó, para arrodillarse en la cama, y usar su boca para complacerlo.

Illumi casi se queda sin aliento cuando sintió los labios del menor acariciando la delicada piel de su erección. De todas las fantasías de su vida, esta era una de esas que no quería hacer todavía, la deseaba, sí, pero prefería mantenerla reservada. No obstante, con Killua lamiendo y estimulándole, era imposible negarse.

—Kil… no…

La respiración agitada de Illumi le dio la señal de lo muy bien que iba todo e incrementó la velocidad de sus movimientos cuando un ronco gemido le hizo entender que le estaba haciendo llegar al clímax.

—Kil, detente… mmm…

«No voy a terminar en su boca», se dijo, aun cuando era imposible conservar un poco de cordura. Justo cuando estaba por tener un orgasmo, con un poco de brusquedad, empujó al albino para que se detuviera, y en cambio él continuó masturbándose, sin pensar mucho en la situación. Para cuando recuperó el aliento, vio con un poco de morbo que parte de su semilla se había esparcido por la mejilla derecha de su amante.

—¡Illumi! —reclamó. Él de verdad hubiera preferido que le dejara continuar, después de todo lo que se había esforzado por desinhibirse para hacer ese acto sin dudarlo.

—Oh… parece que hice todo un desastre —bromeó, deslizando un pulgar sobre la mejilla humedecida.

De un manotazo Killua lo apartó. Estaba bastante cohibido por la condición en la que se encontraba. De inmediato intentó cubrirse, pero Illumi lo detuvo, haciendo a un lado su mano.

—Está oscuro, igual casi no te veo —le explicó, pero era evidente que lo que le interesaba no era tanto verlo, sino intimidarlo—, es tan erótico…

—¡Eso sólo lo dices porque eres un pervertido!

—Sshh… no levantes tanto la voz, ¿qué dirán los mayordomos si escuchan que me llamas pervertido a las cinco de la mañana mientras estás en mi cuarto?

—Pervertido —no le importó, sabía que sólo se hacía el interesante. En realidad su cuarto estaba bastante aislado para evitar esta clase de situaciones.

—Oh, vamos… si tu estuvieras en mi lugar pensarías lo mismo.

Por un momento lo imaginó, y tuvo que salir abruptamente de la cama con tal de no darle la razón y fingir indignación. Illumi soltó una risa suave que le hizo darse cuenta que en realidad no había engañado a nadie.

Durmieron aunque Illumi estaba un poco inconforme, Killua le había hecho desvelarse más de lo planeado, y cuando había dicho que estaba cansado, hablaba en serio. De todos modos se aguantaría, no era como si su cuerpo no tuviera la capacidad de soportarlo.

Por la mañana escuchó su celular, era un mensaje de parte de su padre. Se levantó y miró la pantalla:

«Ven aquí de inmediato».

No estaba nada contento con sus dos hijos durmiendo en el mismo cuarto, sobre la misma cama, cuando estaba claro que sus actividades en la noche no habían sido para nada inocentes.

Illumi tenía demasiada flojera para ir a escuchar una de sus quejas interminables sobre su relación. Ya podía suponer todo el drama, además no necesitaba escuchar sus conclusiones sobre lo que vio en los estudios de Killua.

Silva ni siquiera le saludó cuando lo vio entrar a la pieza. Estaba sentado en el gran sofá de su recámara, frente a un sillón individual en el que el abuelo se encontraba, así que no dudó en tomar asiento al otro extremo del sillón, cerca de su padre. Los observó en silencio, intentando calcular los daños posibles. Aunque no lo demostrara, le preocupaba que su padre lastimara al albino, se suponía que la carta ya lo tenía completamente dominado y cualquier daño a su persona le afectaría el doble.

Hubo un prolongado silencio. Zeno observaba fijamente a Silva, mientras que éste se armaba de valor para comenzar la conversación.

—Llegaste en la madrugada… y no fuiste a buscarme.

Ese aire de enojo en su voz fue evidente, era un reclamo.

—Estaba cansado, quería dormir —pero él hizo caso omiso a su actitud, no tenía deseo de dejarse llevar por las necesidades de su padre.

—Y llegaste a tu cuarto —resaltó.

De inmediato captó su enojo, no tenía nada que ver con ir a reportarse, sino con Killua.

—Claro, ¿querías que fuera a dormir a tu cuarto?

—Killua lleva días durmiendo ahí.

Se echó hacia atrás, desparramándose en el sillón para mostrar control sobre sí mismo. Si iba a discutir con su padre, al menos se pondría cómodo.

—¿Y dónde dormiste?, ¿en el suelo?, ¿en un sillón?

—Si hay una cama tan grande, ¿por qué vamos a desaprovechar el espacio?

—¿Sólo dormir?

—Ya fue suficiente —interrumpió Zeno—. Estás desviando la conversación Silva, esta no es la razón por la que citamos a Illumi.

Nuevamente Silva se quedó en silencio, colocó sus codos sobre sus piernas y apoyó su cabeza entre sus dedos entrecruzados, meditando lo que diría. Cabía aclarar que estaba también molesto con su padre por el apoyo que estaba dando a los muchachos. Era inadmisible.

—Los resultados de las pruebas fueron tal como tu abuelo me lo dijo. No hay rastro de _Nen_ en él, ni un flujo extraño que pudiera considerarse una anomalía.

Era evidente que este resultado no sería fácil de asimilar. Sin embargo, él no intervendría, no se trataba de hacer más difícil el proceso para su padre. Si no lo iba a aceptar, era mejor dejarlo así y que terminara afrontando la realidad de alguna otra manera.

—Tú abuelo cree que yo debería apoyarlos y no intervenir en su relación; dado que la amenaza en tu cuerpo es más poderosa, es conveniente mantenerla bajo control, los Iluminados apoyan esta decisión, incluso podría beneficiar a la familia, ya que los Iluminados están en deuda con nosotros y podríamos aprovechar la situación. Eso dice tu abuelo, pero yo no lo acepto. Illumi… tiene todavía catorce, es un niño. Nosotros lo criamos, tú estuviste ahí desde su nacimiento, ¿no te sientes mínimamente mal?

No tenía nada para alegar a su favor, su padre tenía toda la razón. Él tampoco estaba de acuerdo, pero no había tenido alternativa, le habían colocado la carta a Killua y rechazarlo sólo tendría consecuencias negativas.

—Ponte en la perspectiva de alguien más. Si no fueras tú, si fuera otra persona, ¿estarías de acuerdo con que Killua estuviera manteniendo relaciones sexuales con esa otra persona?

«Por supuesto que no», se opondría con todo su poder.

—¿Y si Killua te pidiera que lo dejaras porque es la persona que ama?

Arrugó el entrecejo; su padre intentaba proyectarse en él, pero estaba siendo irracional.

—Papá, tú y yo estamos en posiciones diferentes. Yo soy su hermano mayor, yo no puedo decirle si puede o no estar con alguien. Por supuesto que me opondría pero si él me dijera que es lo que él quiere, no podría impedirle seguir adelante. En ese punto las cosas son diferentes. Tú eres su autoridad más importante, puedes decirle si lo que hace es correcto o no.

—Sólo cuando tú quieres…

—Silva —de nuevo interrumpió Zeno— estás desviando el tema…

Le lanzó una mirada de enojo y desesperación a su padre. Zeno había pedido que le invitara a la reunión porque temía que la conversación terminara mal, puesto que su hijo estaba bastante inestable, tenía serios problemas de conducta y no prestaba atención a los asuntos más importantes. Había perdido la comunicación con su mujer desde que había vuelto de la cueva, ya no se había atrevido a poner un pie en su alcoba, lo cual lo mantenía irascible e insoportable con el resto.

—Toma —se dio la vuelta, para recoger una carpeta y volvió a mirar al morocho—, aquí están los resultados de los exámenes que nos pediste.

Los tomó con cuidado y abrió la carpeta ante la mirada curiosa de los dos adultos. Se quedaron en silencio observando al morocho leer los resultados e interpretar las cifras en las hojas. Le tomó aproximadamente quince minutos mientras revisaba cada una de las palabras de los doctores.

—¿Ves algo mal? —preguntó Zeno.

—Parece que hay una anomalía —contestó con voz neutra, pero por dentro estaba sintiendo un miedo terrible—, no es algo negativo, pero parece que tiene un cambio muy evidente en su _Nen_ , es como una perturbación —se acercó a su abuelo para mostrárselo, Silva ni se levantó para comprobarlo, él no estaba muy familiarizado con esta clase de lecturas.

—Sí… aunque esto también puede deberse a los entrenamientos y su uso en los últimos días.

—Lo aceptaría, de no ser porque es un cambio muy drástico, esto sí se logra, pero no tan rápido.

—¿Cómo podríamos estar seguros de que hay un cambio? —pregunto Silva.

—En su actitud. Debe volverse más agresivo al pelear, ¿no han notado algo extraño durante los entrenamientos?, quizá el exceso de energía lo está haciendo reaccionar más violento de lo normal.

—Por favor… duermes con él y no has notado un cambio —contestó sarcástico.

Zeno sólo suspiró frustrado de no poder controlar la boca de su hijo.

—En realidad, papá, Killua y yo nunca llegamos a los golpes, y si es que llegamos a tener una discusión, es bastante civilizada.

En automático el hombre se tomó de los cabellos, angustiado de escuchar su declaración.

—No necesito saberlo. Soy su padre, de ambos. No puedo aceptarlo.

—Entonces deja de acosar al muchacho, Silva —refutó Zeno—. Eres el único que está sacando ese tema constantemente, si no quieres que te responda con sinceridad, entonces no lo provoques.

Pero era imposible, no podía vivir negando la realidad, era inevitable tocar un tema que estaba tan latente, que además tenía todo que ver con ellos; le resultaba imposible de ignorar. Silva pensaba que entre más lo hablara, más fácil y habitual se volvería, cosa que los demás no comprendían.

—Pasemos a lo otro que ibas a tratar con el muchacho, no quisiera que lo prolongaras mucho.

Se incorporó en su lugar, recargándose en el respaldo y cruzándose de brazos, antes de continuar.

—Hablé con Killua, le dije que pienso entregarte a Joab.

Illumi no pudo contener el corto suspiró que escapó de sus labios.

«Más problemas», eso era lo que le esperaba.

—Tal vez las pruebas digan que no tiene _Nen_ controlándolo, pero seamos honestos… Killua es demasiado bondadoso y noble, quiero evitar que esta cualidad suya sea la que lo esté empujando a pensar en ti de otro modo. No quiero que esté contigo por lástima.

—Yo también lo probé, Silva, Killua se puso muy mal esa vez —contestó Zeno.

—Pero yo pienso llevar las cosas a otro extremo. Necesito que me ruegue, quiero ver que mueva el cielo y la tierra por estar contigo. Es por eso que te quiero pedir que no le digas que como heredero tiene derecho a pedirte como su herencia.

—No lo he hecho —confesó—, al principio no se lo decía porque no quería presionarlo a hacer algo que él no estuviera seguro si quería o no; pero luego Kalluto me dijo que él quiere encontrar un buen padrino dentro de la hermandad, y con Killua actuando tan protector, no quiero que arruine los planes de Kalluto.

—Es demasiado emocional —casi respondieron al unísono su padre y su abuelo.

—Sí… terminaría interviniendo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio por un par de minutos en los que cada uno pretendía estar ocupado en sus propios pensamientos.

—En otros asuntos, Illumi —Zeno alzó la voz, cruzándose de brazos— ¿cómo te has sentido últimamente?

Illumi lo miró confundido, creyó que no había escuchado bien.

—¿Te has sentido diferente últimamente? —le preguntó Silva, y entonces se giró a ver a su padre como si estuviese viendo un fantasma.

—¿Qué tiene que ver?

—¡Todo! —reprochó Silva— fue por culpa de tus emociones que hoy estamos aquí. Si hubiésemos puesto atención a tus sentimientos cuando eras más chico, quizá hubiésemos prevenido este desastre. Así que habla.

—Parte del trato que hicimos con los expertos en entidades es dedicar más inspección a tus sentimientos —añadió Zeno.

Pero Illumi no se mostraba abierto, ni remotamente dispuesto a expresarse.

—¿Pero, para qué?

—Sólo dilo, ¿cómo te sentiste después de despertar?, de regresar a este plano —preguntó Silva, con un aire que no le dio confianza al morocho.

Illumi permaneció en silencio, ni siquiera una expresión se asomaba por su rostro. No parecía tener la más mínima intención de contestar. Zeno lo observó fijamente y se percato del problema.

—Silva —le llamó a su hijo—, tenemos que comprender que en todos estos años nunca hablamos de esto con él. No es de extrañar que le cueste trabajo responder a una sencilla pregunta.

Illumi se enfocó en pensar en el pasado, en el mero momento en que abrió los ojos y se encontró con los azules llenos de preocupación e intriga.

—Culpa —interrumpió a su abuelo— Eso mismo sentí. Culpa por lo ocurrido a través de los años en los que me ausenté —si hablar de algo tan personal ayudaría a librar a Killua de la carga del ente de _Nen_ , lo haría aunque no le pareciera agradable. Killua era más importante que sus propios intereses.

Zeno y Silva se miraron cómplices.

—¿Crees que hay alguna diferencia entre lo que sentías al inicio a cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Has notado un progreso en tu deseo?

—No —se aclaró la garganta, era más incómodo de lo que pensó—, no me siento diferente, no veo nada raro en mí.

De nuevo la mirada cómplice. Tuvo deseos de irse del cuarto y no continuar con la conversación.

—Va a ser más difícil de lo que pensamos —contestó Zeno.

—Claro, esto no es precisamente normal entre nosotros —explicó Silva y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Entonces Illumi —Zeno intentó retomar la conversación—, ¿no hay algo que hayas descubierto en cuanto a tu deseo?, ¿algún disparador que haga que aumente o algo por el estilo?

—No precisamente.

Por supuesto que comprendía la situación, y no quería que lo malinterpretaran, pero tampoco quería dar demasiada información sobre su relación, era algo que valoraba con todo su corazón, y no pensaba compartir con tanta facilidad.

—Illumi —continuó Zeno, si querían que Illumi comenzara a hablar de algo tan profundo, debían primero darle la confianza para hacerlo, no hostigarlo—, Killua debe ser libre, no estar en una relación bajo presión, él debería saber que puede alejarse sin ninguna repercusión de por medio.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo y… creo que hay algo… —se quedó en silencio, intentando acomodar sus pensamientos antes de expresarlos, su mirada se perdió entre la oscuridad de las paredes.

—¿Illumi?

—Creo entender la clave de mi deseo, lo que hace que incremente o disminuya —al fin anunció con decisión.

No sería un cobarde ni sometería a Killua a permanecer a su lado, pondría de su parte para ayudar a su abuelo y a su padre, sería la muestra más grande de su amor desinteresado.

 _ **Me hacen falta como mil abrazos, así que espero que al menos este capítulo me haga merecedor de ellos.**_

 _ **Gracias por su apoyo, nos vemos el mes siguiente .'.  
**_

 _ **.'.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Hola :) adivinen quién está mucho mejor después de tanto tiempo de drama y angustia? No lo sé, pero no soy yo *llanto***_

 _ **Bromeo. Me siento mejor, y con muchas ganas de seguir con la historia, ahora sí... la venganza!**_

 _ **HADOS**_

 _ **Capítulo 35**_

 _ **.'.**_

El silencio de Illumi se prolongó lo suficiente como para molestar a su padre. Silva se imaginó un montón de cosas desagradables y tuvo la necesidad de voltear a un lado; pasando una mano entre sus cabellos con estrés y fastidio, mientras murmuraba alguna queja inentendible. Aun así no abandonó la conversación ni expresó su desprecio, puesto que sabía que era menester para la familia.

—Si tu padre no quiere oír, está bien, puedes decírmelo a mí —alegó Zeno con un aire de burla y fastidio.

Illumi volteó a ver a su padre, el cual continuaba evadiendo su mirada. En algunos momentos, una pizca de pena por su padre se asomaba en su endurecido corazón; quizá porque en su lugar él sería incapaz de llevar las cosas con la misma calma a la que Silva se sometía, e incluso debía confesar que él intervendría de manera más agresiva, colocando agujas a todo el mundo y simulando que todo iba bien.

—¿En privado?

—No, aquí, él puede hacerse el loco si gusta.

Asintió con confianza y, de pronto, justo cuando estaba por abrir la boca, confesar aquello que guardaba en su corazón se volvió una carga demasiado bochornosa. Por más que deseaba hablar con franqueza las cosas —tal como hubiese hecho en circunstancias normales— le era imposible. Quería volver a tomar ese papel de cinismo y decir las cosas sin filtro, sin vergüenza y esperando a cualquier reacción sin valorar las consecuencias. Visualizó esa imagen de Nimrod actuando como si nada le importase y de pronto quiso ser como él, amarró su orgullo en su mente y soltó sus palabras como si no hablase de sí mismo.

—En estos momentos me siento fuerte, creo que puedo estar lejos de Killua por todo un mes antes de que la entidad vuelva a aparecer.

—¿Pero eso no afecta tu deseo?, ¿no lo hace crecer?

—Siempre que estoy lejos de Killua, la criatura recibe alimento —explicó—. Incluso en estos momentos él está siendo alimentado, pero son migajas, así que no pasa nada —aclaró al ver la cara de temor en su abuelo—, pero si estuviera por una temporada larga…, es como darle migajas y migajas todos los días hasta que se vuelve un problema. No obstante, cuando Killua es… —fingió tener comezón en la nariz para disimular su rubor—, es más noble de lo normal, es como si esa alimentación se anulara.

—¿Más noble de lo normal? —preguntó Silva.

—Hace que todo su crecimiento se pierda y todo vuelve a ceros —eludió dar una explicación, enfocándose en los resultados de esa "extra-bondad".

—¿Quieres decir… cuando es romántico? —preguntó Zeno fingiendo no darle relevancia.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, esto es algo que podía vivir sin saber!

—No te pedí que escucharas Silva, pero ya que estás aquí, esto nos puede dar una pista sobre el verdadero deseo de Illumi —miró al techo unos segundos repasando mentalmente la conclusión a la que había llegado con esa confesión breve, luego regresó la mirada a su hijo, listo para soltar su conclusión—. Illumi no deseaba a Killua de un modo morboso o sexual, no era el afán de tener una relación con él, sino romance, eso es lo que Illumi busca.

—¿Romance?, quieres decir que mientras Killua sea romántico con él, podremos evitar que sigan manteniendo relaciones sexuales y reducir esta relación incestuosa —deliraba el padre de los chicos, cualquier excusa para separarlos era válida para él en esos momentos.

—Una relación romántica sigue siendo una relación incestuosa, Silva. No es algo que puedas separar así de simple.

—Perdona, pero no sabes cuánto me altera la idea de saber que mis hijos están en un cuarto teniendo _relaciones sexuales_ —acentuó sus palabras para remarcar la tragedia que dejaban pasar en el intermedio.

—Pero Killua consiente la relación. Está de acuerdo con su forma de llevar las cosas, además no sabemos qué tan profundo sean sus sentimientos. Quizá no le agrade que le privemos del sexo.

Illumi no pudo evitar soltar una risa que contuvo casi de inmediato y tuvo que disculparse por su reacción. Por supuesto, ellos no sabían que Killua estaba pasando por una fase bastante complicada con su sexualidad. La quería experimentar cada vez con más pasión, más énfasis, disfrutar más tiempo la oportunidad de estar con él. En pocas palabras, comenzaba a ver el sexo como algo habitual y necesario para su relación; imaginar a ese chiquillo siendo privado de su expresión favorita de afecto, simplemente no lo veía posible.

—¿Podríamos dejar el tema?, me están dando nauseas —alegó Silva.

—Claro —asintió Zeno y volvió a mirar a su nieto—. Illumi, lo importante es que sigas comunicando los cambios. Si esto te beneficia y si ves avances, perfecto, y ahora sal de aquí, Silva y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes —no quiso continuar, puesto que también a él le resultaba desagradable el tema. Al menos había resistido lo necesario y podía dar por terminado el asunto.

Apenas pudo, salió a toda prisa, estaba seguro de que el adolescente tendría mucha curiosidad por saber que había sido de él, no obstante tenía deseos de dormir. Había descansado demasiado poco los últimos días, y aunque estaba preparado para resistir más, no veía la necesidad de privarse de su descanso cuando podía aprovechar el tiempo libre; esperaba que el albino lo comprendiera.

Entró al cuarto, justo cuando Killua recién salía del baño y lo observaba desde la puerta con una sonrisa curiosa que le hizo dudar si hablar o no.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el albino.

Asintió en silencio, todavía no estaba seguro cómo pedirle que le dejara descansar sin sonar desinteresado.

—Deberías dormir, Illumi, recién vuelves de trabajar y sé cómo te sientes.

Se sorprendió. Abrió la boca como quien está a punto de decir alguna palabra, pero sin lograrlo. Killua le conocía a dedillo, comprendía sus sentimientos y era capaz de entender sus necesidades.

—Te acompañaré a dormir, ven aquí —tomó su mano y lo guió a la cama, en donde le ayudó a quitarse la playera y los zapatos. Illumi estaba atontado entre tanta atención, no dejaba de observarlo con curiosidad, aceptando que el albino fuera quien acomodara la cama para que él se echara sobre ella a descansar—. Me quedaré aquí a tu lado hasta que te duermas, ¿de acuerdo?

Se recostó como le fue indicado, incapaz de resistirse ante tantas atenciones delicadas y dulces. El atrayente cuerpo de su amante le incitaba a perderse entre la felicidad del amor. Killua se sentó a su lado, acariciando el cabello oscuro de su amante, para adormecerlo con su dulce afecto. Aprovechó la cercanía, para tomar la mano del albino y besarla antes de permitirle continuar hipnotizándole con sus encantos.

—Gracias —no pudo evitar relajarse, mientras las gentiles manos del menor le invitaban a perderse en sus sueños. No quería volverse adicto a ser tratado con tanta bondad, pero el tierno albino era más fuerte de lo que había esperado y ya le había sometido a su voluntad.

Killua se sintió satisfecho en el momento que notó que de verdad dormía. Por primera vez decidió observar con atención la expresión de su hermano desando comprender qué era aquello que le atraía tanto; observó sus ojos cerrados, sus cejas, pómulos, nariz y labios, todo en perfecta armonía y quedó embelesado con su atractivo natural. En momentos como aquel, Illumi parecía una escultura esculpida por un maestro artista; su musculatura equilibrada y varonil, como si hubiese sido delineado con una precisión propia de un genio. Killua lo apreciaba, y apostaba que Illumi no tenía idea de cuán hermoso era él a sus ojos.

«De verdad que estoy mal —se dijo perturbado—, estoy muy enamorado».

El pensamiento le ruborizó, pero no se arrepintió de haberlo reconocido en su interior. Después de observarlo durante un tiempo más, se dispuso a ir por uno de sus libros; quería leer algo que pudiera servirle para educarse más, entonces pasó de largo las novelas y cuentos, la información que no le pareció tan relevante y tomó un libro de magia, uno que parecía tener respuestas de todo, y se quedó leyendo a la espera de que su hermano despertara; aunque sospechaba que tomaría mucho más tiempo del normal.

Debido a que la lectura comenzaba a dificultársele, gracias a que contenía un tema complejo que no lograba descifrar, se cansó y salió en busca de Alluka. Al fin Illumi durmió unas seis horas más, lo cual indicaba que estaba bastante agotado. Regresó a la habitación una hora antes de que despertase; se acomodó de vuelta a su lado, leyendo el libro que había tomado antes. Quizá hubiese continuado con esa calma, de no ser porque el celular de Illumi comenzó a sonar. Vio a su novio moverse entre las sábanas para atender, pero no le dio tiempo; se adelantó a tomar el aparato, después de todo, Illumi no se molestaba si él era quien respondía, además prefería que continuase descansando.

—¿Hola?

No era alguien que pudiese reconocer, decía que era un número privado, y tampoco la otra persona se dignó a responder, pensó que quizá hubo algún problema en la llamada, y colgó, pero un par de segundos después el aparato volvió a sonar.

—¿Hola?

El silencio era molesto, volteó a ver de reojo a Illumi, el cual se reacomodaba en la cama, y le alarmó que estuviese por levantase; tenía curiosidad por descubrir al que se atrevía a marcarle desde un número desconocido.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó, pero la llamada finalizó.

Miró una vez más a Illumi, que parecía no darle más relevancia al asunto y continuó descansando. Esperó a que volviese a sonar el teléfono, observando la pantalla para atender, tan pronto fuese así, no quería que el ruido y la vibración despertasen una vez más a su amado.

—¿Hola?

—¿Gran Maestro?

Se separó del celular, esta vez no era el mismo número desconocido, era un número que Illumi tenía almacenado, el cual decía «Annie».

—Él está dormido —acarició la mejilla de su amante, como para decirle que no se preocupara, que él atendería a la persona.

—Eh… disculpa, ¿me podrías…? —Annie estaba a punto de cometer una imprudencia, mandar a despertar a un Gran Maestro era casi una afrenta para alguien con su condición— Bueno, yo llamaré después.

—No, no hace falta, puedes decirme a mí y yo se lo comunicaré.

«Ese exceso de confianza», pensó la chica. Ciertamente no se trataba de algún empleado —ningún subordinado era capaz de tomar un recado de un modo tan descuidado—, bien podría tratarse de negocios privados de su amo.

—Es algo privado. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —Killua tenía curiosidad por saber quién era esa chica que buscaba a su hermano—, puedes contarme a mí. Él no podrá atenderte en un largo tiempo.

«Insistente, debe ser…»

—¿Killua Zoldyck? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—Sí, soy yo.

Annie sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta los pies, tenía temor de hacer enfadar al Gran Maestro por entablar conversación con su persona más preciada sin discutirlo con él primero.

—Oh, Joven Novicio, espero no importunarle, sólo quería hablar con el Gran Maestro por unos asuntos de la entidad, pero creo que es mejor esperar, sólo… sólo dígale que Annie intentó contactarlo, que lamento muchísimo haberlo hecho de este modo.

Siempre olvidaba la existencia de ellos y su participación con la entidad. Se maldijo por no haberse preparado para enfrentarlos cuando comenzaran a exigir tratar con el tema de Nimrod.

—¿Algo más que tengas que decir? —no quiso indagar más. No tenía preparado algún argumento para defender a su amante y no quería perder frente a un desconocido en llamada.

—No, lo siento mucho. Muchas gracias Joven Novicio, espero verle pronto. Que pase una buena tarde —se apresuró a colgar antes de terminar en medio de una conversación peligrosa.

Detuvo su vista sobre Illumi, a la espera de una reacción que mostrara que estaba despierto y sabía que era así, pero justo comenzaba despejar su flojera. Después de un rato en silencio, en el que continuó leyendo su libro para distraerse, se percató de los ojos oscuros que le analizaban a un lado de la cama, y dejó a un lado su lectura para responder a la pregunta que flotaba en el aire.

—Annie —contestó Killua—, sólo quería hablar contigo por algo de los Iluminados, y no quiso decirme qué cosa.

—Annie… —murmuró con voz ronca—, ella usualmente me habla cuando algo serio ocurre.

—¿Quién es…? —le apenaba sonar tan intrusivo, no era su intención.

Illumi se incorporó, sentándose sobre el colchón para estirarse, realmente había descansado bastante.

—Ella es la mensajera de los Iluminados. Trabajará para mí dentro de un tiempo. Así que no debe sorprenderte que me hable bastante seguido.

Torció la boca, no le había agradado eso último, pero no se pondría a debatir al respecto.

Illumi salió de la cama, rumbo al baño, tenía bastante hambre y quería pasar el resto del día haciendo nada en especial. Killua quedó en silencio, esperando ver de nuevo su silueta salir. Pensaba en esas palabras y sus celos volvían a envenenar su cabeza, era imposible de huir de sus propios conflictos.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó al salir del baño, lo observó a la distancia mientras caminaba hacia el ropero, en busca de una playera limpia.

—Es… Estudios sobre el Papiro de Derveni.

—¿Papiro de Derveni?, no sabía que te gustaban los dioses griegos.

En realidad, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo es que había concluido que ese era un buen libro.

—Sólo lo tomé, quería aprender algo.

—Estás todavía muy pequeño para estudiar con textos órficos—caminó hasta la cama y se sentó junto a él, tomando el libro de sus manos para ojearlo un poco.

—¿A qué edad comenzaste a estudiar magia?

—A los doce.

—¡¿Doce?!

—Formalmente empecé a los dieciocho, cuando Nimrod comenzó a enseñarme.

—Pero empezaste a los doce —reclamó—, y me dices "pequeño".

—Si hubiese aprendido apropiadamente magia a los 12, no hubiese sido tan inocente cuando mamá me hizo unirme a la entidad de _Nen_. Como mínimo, hubiese cuestionado todo —contestó—.Así que sí, necesitas desarrollar tu mentalidad antes de empezar con esto. Pero si ya lo quieres hacer, no te detendré —tomó su mano— que para eso tienes un novio que es un Gran Maestro, Juez, Rey, Mago y Sacerdote.

Killua se rio al escuchar los títulos que él mismo le había dado.

—¿Quieres empezar?, tenemos un tema pendiente.

—Sí —sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad. Olvidó el tema de Annie, y todo el asunto de los Iluminados, la propuesta de Illumi era mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

Illumi se dirigió al refrigerador, tenía hambre, así que mientras preparaba su comida se dispuso a continuar con la clase en la que habían quedado la última ocasión.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en cómo es que los Iluminados tienen el control del mundo? —tomó un vaso que llenó con agua y dio un largo trago, Killua continuó sin responder—, el mundo es un lugar enorme, no es posible controlar todo de golpe. Cuando piensas en las increíbles posibilidades y variables en todo el mundo, te das cuenta de que es más probable que fallen en su misión.

—¿ _Nen_? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, sin pensarlo mucho.

—Eso probablemente tenga algo que ver, pero no del modo que imaginas —el sonido de un sartén con aceite cortó por un momento la conversación—, « _divide et impera_ » divide y vencerás.

Se quedó quieto, pensativo. Por un lado intuía hacia donde iba esa conversación, pero a la vez tenía sus dudas. Dejó que Illumi terminara de calentar su comida y lo siguió a la mesa, justo para hacerle compañía.

—La sociedad, cuando Nimrod gobernaba, era una sola; todos hablaban una misma lengua y pensaban igual, no importaba si sus ideales eran injustos o incorrectos, el hecho de que tuvieran unidad los volvía poderosos. Es por eso que se repartieron idiomas, para separar a las personas y que no pudiesen comprenderse, ¿recuerdas la historia?

—La Torre de Babel, sí, y que sólo unos pocos se quedaron con el idioma del Edén. Entre ellos Nimrod y Semiramis.

—Bien. Esa misma técnica se ha aplicado al mundo, ¿quién inventó las líneas imaginarias que separan un país de otro, y las que los vuelven ciudades, estados y pueblos?, controlar una sola unidad es más difícil que controlar pequeñas poblaciones, pero aun así, una ciudad tiene millones de habitantes, ¿cómo puedes controlarlo?, lo divides todavía más: hombres y mujeres; en la antigüedad no pensaban en esto como dos grupos diferentes, sino complementarios, ¿por qué ahora son tan diferentes y necesitan elementos que les den identidad? —Killua negó, era una pregunta imposible de responder para él—. Luego hay más separaciones: ancianos, niños, adolescentes y adultos; modas, carreras, medios de producción, ricos, pobres, religiones; todo lo que nos divide, todo lo que permita fraccionar a la población para crear minorías fáciles de manipular, es la clave para entender esto ¿por qué? Porque estamos tan divididos que no pelearemos por una causa con la que no nos sintamos atraídos.

Killua se quedó pensativo, imaginando cómo es que esto podía significar control.

—Te estarás preguntando, ¿cómo lo hacen?, es una larga historia Killua, pero incluso si no estás familiarizado con ella creo que puedes intuir algunas cosas.

Apenas comenzaba a hablar de estos temas, recordaba el inmenso camino que le aguardaba a Killua para alcanzar el nivel que necesitaba y la presión por ir más aprisa volvía a pesarle. Se preguntaba si su padre tendría consideración de ellos una vez que los dejara estar juntos. Dudaba de la capacidad de su padre para aceptar la relación.

—No creo que sea tan difícil de entender —alegó—, aunque son temas complejos en su modo, sigue siendo instinto natural domesticado para que funcione a un modo que beneficie a la hermandad.

—El ser humano es una compleja entidad llena de magia y energía, pero si rebajas a la humanidad a una especie mundana, comparándola a seres inferiores y le quitas la magia, ¿qué cosa especial tiene la existencia si eres un animal? —se detuvo a masticar otro trozo de carne, Killua se alzó de hombros y esperó—, este es el primer golpe: cortarle las alas a todos esos seres que desean ir lejos al creer que la naturaleza y la magia son dos cosas opuestas e imposibles de relacionar.

—Es decir que, ¿creer que eres un «simple animal» te hace perder la magia?

—Creer que no existe la magia, te hace perder la magia. Creer que la llamada «ciencia» te enseña la verdad absoluta sobre tu propia existencia, es una mentira difícil de identificar y más complicada aun, cuando se trata de combatirla.

—¿Debería romper los paradigmas de la misma humanidad?

Pero no recibió respuesta, la sonrisa de Illumi sólo le indicó que estaba cada vez más cerca de lo que él debía comprender antes de comenzar a aprender esos secretos por los que tenía tanta hambre.

—Después de privar a la humanidad de sus habilidades sagradas, también les enseñan a mofarse de los que buscan su camino en lo oculto. Así se aseguran de que nadie quiera ir fuera del camino que ellos forjaron para ellos como una religión silenciosa de la que todos son devotos sin darse cuenta, y los que siguen el camino de lo oculto, se ven forzados a hacerlo en secreto. Por eso es que la gente, aunque tienen _Nen_ , no lo usan, no saben progresar. Por eso mismo es que sólo los miembros de una agrupación importante, como los Hunter, los Asesinos, los Iluminados y otras pequeñas logias lo mantenían como un secreto, ¿por qué ocultar algo que está en todos y debería ser de fácil acceso?

Killua recargó ambos codos en la mesa, entrecruzando sus dedos, la llama del conocimiento ardía en su interior, y él quería arrebatar con furia esas respuestas. Quería tener una explicación lógica para sus preguntas, algo que no tuviera que ver con temas complicados, pero tenía pocas esperanzas.

—El segundo golpe, tiene que ver con la división de la población. Si la población esta desunida, es más fácil violentar sus derechos; eliminar las libertades nunca ha sido tan fácil como lo es hoy en día. Un ejemplo sencillo sería el de las feministas, durante un tiempo se implantó una corriente de… llamémoslo «feminismo radical» uno que en determinadas circunstancias llega a violentar los derechos de otros.

—Oye, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que me explicaste del feminismo. Nimrod era feminista, y no por eso quería agredir a otros hombres.

—Son diferentes corrientes ideológicas, pero este no es el momento de hablar de ellas —explicó para finalizar el tema—. El ejemplo de las ideologías feministas que recibieron atención mediática selectiva es bastante interesante. Antes, cuando un grupo se autodenominaba «feminista», era tomado con precaución reverente porque eran temas serios de interés común que se prestaban a debate, atraían la atención a favor y en contra, tanto de hombres como de mujeres. ¿Te parece una casualidad entonces que, los medios eligieran la corriente ideológica más radical del feminismo como portavoz del mismo?

—No es como que yo vea mucho la televisión, pero es verdad que la gente es bastante manipulable en esos aspectos.

—Y por eso mismo, miles de personas cayeron en las provocaciones, sin saber que era un plan para desestimar a los grupos que luchaban por los derechos de las mujeres. Las feministas perdieron muchos avances sociales, políticos y económicos, puesto que las acusaban de radicales; y con la sociedad en su contra, nadie pudo hacer nada cuando los derechos de las mismas fueron violentados. No sólo porque no podían pelear, sino porque a la sociedad no les interesaba y dejaron de simpatizar con su causa.

Se detuvo a tomar un trago de vino que había servido previamente. Killua estaba pensativo, no quería opinar y romper la burbuja de inspiración en la que Illumi estaba metido, aunque por momentos admiraba la forma tan deslumbrante en que este se expresaba.

—Así ocurre con cada división. Los llaman "los derechos de los niños", para que no te sientas parte del grupo porque ya no eres un niño, y no te interesa si te beneficia o no porque no tiene nada que ver contigo —tomó el último trozo de carne que quedaba en el plato y dirigió su vista hacia el albino—. La desunión provoca que haya una inactividad en la lucha por las libertades básicas, y cuando una minoría intenta protegerse, no es escuchada, a menos que beneficie a los grupos fuertes, como la clase política. En cualquier momento la clase política se levanta y pelea por algún grupo minoritario de interés económico o social, los representa para ganar el aprecio del pueblo, y cuando quieren los abandonan, sin dar explicación alguna.

—¡El mundo está loco!, ¿cómo no se dan cuenta?

—Porque son grupos. Por eso— terminó de comer y dio otro trago más a su bebida—. El tercer golpe, es la violencia económica. El estado de Shock. Pero como mi adorable copo de nieve está aprendiendo textos órficos dejaré que lo estudies primero antes de pasar por esto.

—¡Oh!, no Illumi, por favor, de una vez.

—Mmm… no lo sé, parece que estabas muy interesado en tu libro, no quiero interrumpirte —bromeó, la mirada suplicante del albino le hacía desea continuar con su jugueteo hasta hacerle rogar.

—Illumi, hace rato que dejé el libro a un lado, hasta salí de la cama para escucharte. No puedes dejarme así.

—No me convences —sonrió con un aire de travesura—, necesito más argumentos.

Se mordió el labio inferior, conociendo a su amante, podía referirse a algún antojo en particular. Aunque él ya era lo suficiente efectivo para convencerlo de hacer lo que fuera por él, le tomó de la mano y lo haló para acercarlo hacia él.

—Por favor…

Se puso de puntas e Illumi se inclinó para besarlo, atrayéndolo por la espalda. El sabor caliente de la boca de Killua era suficiente para desarmarlo, el problema era que tocarlo era electrizante, lo suficiente como para llamar a la lujuria. Aunque, afortunadamente para el albino, su hermano tenía bastante autocontrol, como para no continuar.

Killua se separó, sus piernas temblaban por la ansiedad de estar entre esos brazos que tantas veces le habían rodeado. Miró a su amante a los ojos, rogándole en silencio que siguiese inflamando el fuego del conocimiento en su corazón.

—De acuerdo —susurró— sólo esto, y atenderemos otros asuntos…

—Es tú culpa…

—No es mi culpa que seas tan apetecible.

—No soy un dulce… —rio suavemente y se sentó sobre la mesa, junto al plato de comida que Illumi había terminado de comer.

—El estado de Shock se originó hace muchos más años. Empezó como un experimento de control mental durante la guerra, pero evolucionó hasta convertirse en un manual complejo para controlar la economía y en general, cualquier país —observó las piernas blancas del menor, hasta sus rodillas y tuvo la tentación de tocarlas—. Consiste en atacar un país por un periodo largo hasta hacer que este olvide cualquier época donde vivían en una condición más favorable, de manera que se vuelva sencillo convencerlos de aceptar medidas radicales que violentan sus derechos. Por ejemplo, el terrorismo, si atacas a una nación con terrorismo religioso por un periodo extenso, entonces la gente aceptará cualquier clase de discriminación a ese grupo religioso sin pensarlo dos veces, tomarán medidas que bajo circunstancias normales no aceparían, por ejemplo, colocar cámaras de vigilancia en los baños de los niños de todas las escuelas. En momentos de paz, sería considerado inmoral e intrusivo.

—Illumi… —repentinamente la conversación le había robado cualquier inspiración romántica—, esto es desagradable. ¿Es… es lo que hacen ellos? Separan a la gente, los invaden y los enseñan a no defenderse para aceptar cualquier medida. No creo poder, no… no…

No quería decirlo, pero no se sentía apto para dirigir una agresión con el fin de implementar un estado de shock y de darle más poder a esa élite.

—No tienes que ser un Iluminado si no va contigo.

—¿Por qué aceptas…?

—¿Parezco alguien que tiene muchas opciones? —contestó con un poco de molestia, levanto la vista hacia esos ojos azules que le atrajeron a la realidad—, no es que me guste mucho, pero si puedo apelar por ti, no me importa involucrarme en lo que sea…

—Illumi —puso una mano en su hombro, se guardaría su pesar y haría lo mismo que Illumi hacía por él. Se resignaría a seguir un guión con tal de proteger lo que amaba—, no daré vuelta atrás. Suena terrible, pero ya estoy dentro, y quiero seguir adelante; además, si puedo subir, también puedo ayudar. Los que estamos abajo, todos nosotros, es como si nos tuvieran atados. Además… —se ruborizó, sus motivos para estar en esa hermandad eran más bien románticos que de interés intelectual—, no estaría mal que pudieras presumirme un poco…

Illumi le sonrió. Ese albino le provocaba demasiada ternura, todas sus acciones eran respuesta a su amor, eso le encantaba.

—Yo te enseñaré todo lo que haga falta, Kil, pero tienes que prometerme que si algo no te agrada, si deseas cambiar de parecer, lo harás. No por mí, no quiero que hagas esto por mí. No me hace feliz, y no me haría feliz que lo hicieras por mí.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan…? —sus pensamientos escaparon por sus labios por un instante y se silenció, Illumi quedó intrigado por sus palabras, esperando a que terminara de decirlo, si iba reprocharle su actitud protectora, lo aceptaría, pero no cambiaría de parecer.

—¿Tan…?

—Maravilloso —contestó en voz tan baja que tuvo que leer sus labios para entender lo que decía, sus mejillas se tornaron en un suave rosa, Killua era lo más perfecto que hubiese imaginado jamás.

De golpe se levantó de la mesa, lo recostó con cuidado sobre la madera, al tiempo que besaba sus labios, deslizándose por su cuello hasta bajar por su abdomen. Killua respiraba hondo, dejándose tocar al gusto de su hermano.

—¿De verdad te gusto? —preguntó Illumi, a sabiendas de la respuesta, pero le hacía falta escucharlo; que esa tierna voz le confesara la profundidad de su corazón—, ¿de verdad le puedo gustar a alguien como tú?

—Idiota… —dejó escapar una risita que inundó el cuarto, las manos de Illumi ya comenzaban a colarse entre sus ropas, el cosquilleo de los cabellos resbalando por su brazo izquierdo le distrajeron de sus pensamientos—, si no fuera así… ¿cómo explicas que estoy sobre una mesa, en estas condiciones.

Tomó la mano de Illumi y la llevó a su entrepierna. Estaba claro que tenía una erección que palpitaba caliente entre su ropa interior.

—Puede ser…

—Ni lo digas, yo no soy así —se apresuró—, no puedo pensar en algo tan vacío como el sexo.

—Ni yo —contestó y se volvió a hundir en su abdomen, dejando un camino de saliva hasta rozar el filo de su short—, nunca podría estar conforme, te necesito por completo en cuerpo y alma.

Se levantó. Ambos quedaron observándose a los ojos, como diciéndose sin palabras lo que sentían. Esas palabras que tanto les hacían falta pero que hasta ahora ninguno se había atrevido a pronunciar.

—Ven —le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse de la mesa para guiarlo a la cama.

Se sentía como un sueño. Si alguien le preguntaba a Killua cómo era estar con alguien como Illlumi, eso era justamente lo que diría. Su comportamiento tan fino y perfecto, que no parecía de este mundo, le hacían vivir una fantasía de pasión incontrolable. No podía creer que pudiera ser así de feliz y pleno cuando el mundo estaba lleno de tantas variables.

Illumi hacía lo imposible por complacer a su joven amante, rindiéndose ante él sin esfuerzo alguno y aceptando sus condiciones por muy descabelladas que fueran. Este pensamiento, en ocasiones atormentaba a Killua; le dolía porque sospechaba que Illumi se sometía a su voluntad sin cuestionarlo y él quería que fuese libre; no obstante, esa misma era la voluntad de Illumi, de someterse a él, y comprendía que recaía en él ser benevolente con su fiel esclavo.

En esos instantes sagrados en el que se desnudaba ante él, sin ningún reparo, despertaba su lado más intimo, presumiendo la belleza de su cuerpo en el secreto de su alcoba, dispuesto a entregarse y satisfacer hasta el cansancio a ese hombre que cada día estaba más envenenado con su amor heterogéneo. Killua disfrutaba observarlo y descubrir detalles en su piel que antes no había visto; como el lunar bajo su tetilla izquierda, o la pequeña cicatriz en forma de luna a su costado derecho, misma que había aparecido justo después de que su abuelo le propinara la paliza cuando los descubrió.

Levantó su mano para tocarla. Nunca se atrevería a preguntar qué fue lo que la provocó. Temía descubrir una historia trágica, no era común que ellos tuvieran sus cuerpos lacerados, así que una cicatriz, aunque apenas visible, relataba algo complicado e inevitable.

—No la mires, no quiero que estés triste —se preocupó, Killua no se daba cuenta que sus ojos se llenaban de melancolía cuando los situaba en esa marca.

—No estoy triste… —juraba que no se delataba, pero Illumi era capaz de ver a través de su mente sin necesidad de hablar.

—La llevo con orgullo, porque ese día no me retracté de ti, y no pienso hacerlo jamás.

Lo siguiente que vio, fue a Killua abalanzarse a sus labios para unirse en un beso hambriento que terminó por hacerlos caer sobre el colchón. Desnudos, excitados por el contacto de sus cuerpos.

¿Cómo no iba a amarlo?, se preguntaba Illumi; era sin duda, débil a ese pequeño albino. Killua le hacía sentir como nunca, sentir la vida y vivirla. Justamente a él, una persona que se había privado de todo, reprimido por años, que desconocía lo que era gozar de una sana convivencia. Killua rompía con todos sus esquemas y creaba nuevos. Le hacía desear seguir en el mundo, aunque fuera sólo para perderse en su mirada por un par de segundos, valía la pena, lo juraba.

—Ah… Illu… mi —el hilo de saliva escurriendo por su mejilla ya no le avergonzaba por hacerle ver tan vulnerable, tan sólo eran ellos dos mezclándose entre el amor y la locura.

Illumi se tomaba su tiempo para preparar al menor, esparcía con cautela el lubricante, concentrándose en hacerle vivir la experiencia con agrado y respeto. Aunque a veces Killua tenía tantos deseos de hacer el amor que deseaba saltar esa parte, para sólo sentir la dura erección de su hermano encajándose en su cuerpo; comenzó a mover sus caderas para invitarlo a ir más rápido, sabía que Illumi se enfocaba más en sus respuestas y no avanzaría hasta estar seguro de que ambos estaban listos para lo siguiente.

Illumi quería ser precavido, pese a que disfrutaba su compañía y su sexualidad, debía admitir que en ocasiones la lucidez venía a su consciencia. Se lamentaba haber empezado a una edad tan temprana, si él hubiese podido elegir, habría elegido a un Killua mayor, uno que ya hubiese experimentado por su cuenta. La virginidad no era algo que él considerara valioso; para empezar, él no lo había sido cuando se entregó a sus brazos, así que no consideraba que tuviera el derecho de pedirlo. Temía que un día Killua sintiera necesidad de estar con alguien más, todos los días despertaba con esa angustia, por eso, cuando hacían el amor, solía ser lo más observador y preciso; no entregar todo por completo, sino ir por partes, para que cada día Killua fuera progresando junto a él, que su amor lo vivieran por etapas para no aburrirlo, y hacerle preguntarse qué más había en él. Así mismo, deseaba ir acorde a su edad, respetarlo lo más posible, aun si el mismo albino era quien solicitaba su cuerpo en maneras cada vez más exigentes.

—Por favor… ah…

Sacó los dedos, Killua pronto se correría si no se detenía. Lo dejó respirar por unos segundos antes de echarse sobre él para repartir besos furtivos sobre su abdomen y cuello hasta llegar a sus labios, y reclamarlos con furia.

—Sólo mío —susurró sin darse cuenta cuando por fin lo dejó descansar.

Killua lo observó con su respiración acelerada, levantó una mano para acomodar algunas hebras negras rebeldes que resbalaban por los hombros de su hermano y despejar su rostro.

—Sí… sólo… sólo tuyo.

Le había costado mucho trabajo pronunciar esas palabras, no podría negarlo, pero al fin lo había hecho, justo en el momento en que menos inhibición tenía.

Illumi hizo una expresión de sorpresa, al percatarse que había pensando en voz alta. Se inclinó sobre él para repartir besos en sus mejillas y mentón. Extasiado de esa felicidad inexplicable que carcomía su interior.

—Y yo te pertenezco por completo. Más allá de esta vida.

Killua no quiso pensar en el significado de esas palabras, le provocaban cierto temor la sola posibilidad de perderlo; le hacía temblar.

En silencio se acomodó. Killua le facilitó las cosas permitiéndole sostener sus piernas entre sus hombros, empujándose hacia adelante para irlo penetrando de poco en poco, con la misma paciencia que tanto le caracterizaba.

No perdían el contacto visual, Illumi siempre le trasmitía ese sentimiento un puro y perpetuo de ese modo. Killua lo sabía, por eso dejaba sus obres azules plantadas sobre esa oscuridad que le robaba el aliento.

El tiempo no era un factor a tomar en cuenta cuando estaban juntos. No eran conscientes del esfuerzo que realizaban para satisfacerse el uno al otro. Lo primordial eran ellos mismos. Killua era cada día más sensual, le coqueteaba con sus caderas, con sus suaves gemidos y su respiración, provocándole un éxtasis terrible que era imposible no volverse adicto a semejante manjar.

Lo que más disfrutaba el menor, era esa respuesta a sus estímulos. El morocho no tenía salvación cuando él comenzaba a provocarlo. Era imposible para él resistirse y ya no tenía duda de ello; lo hacía con toda la ventaja y, esto le llenaba de satisfacción, más allá del mero placer sexual, en su orgullo y en su amor, de una manera profunda e inexplicable.

—Mmm…Illumi… dentro…

No necesitaba más contexto, la sola voz de Killua bastaba para instruirle. Justo después de que se lo pidió, comenzó a moverse más brusco en su interior, buscando su satisfacción propia, arrebatándose el aliento entre el contacto de sus caderas. Killua se aferró a sus hombros, apretando las piernas en las caderas del mayor, para atraerlo más a su cuerpo en una deliciosa fruición; enardecido por ver la reacción de salvajismo pasional.

—Kil… Kil… —se quedó sin aliento, en medio del orgasmo.

Killua clavó sus uñas en su espalda, para provocarle ese efecto de placer y dolor a la vez que tanto fascinaba al morocho.

Illumi no se dio tiempo para reponerse, retomó las fuerzas para terminar de complacer a su amante, masturbándole, al fin Killua estaba alcanzando el clímax. Sus orgasmos eran más intensos gracias al morbo de saberse lleno de esperma. Illumi conocía esa debilidad suya y no dudaba en usarla en su contra.

En cuanto terminó, se recostó a su lado, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para que el menor descansara en su pecho. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, satisfechos de una buena actividad.

.'.

Las flores se mecían con el viento. El aire húmedo agitaba las hojas de los árboles, haciéndoles sacudir con violencia, parecía que iba a llover, pero sólo las nubes espesas se agolpaban en el cielo. El ambiente apacible se terminaba con el retumbar de los pasos de cientos de personas caminando entre las calles, saliendo uno a uno de sus casas en silencio, unidos en su indignación, en camino frente al gran centro de la ciudad, la plaza de gobernación se llenó al tope de gente que levantaba el puño en alto y permanecían en pacifica protesta. Los gritos de los que coordinaban sobresalían entre la multitud con sus megáfonos e indignación que inspiraba al resto.

—¡Justicia!, ¡justicia!

—¡Asesinos!

El eco de la multitud podía escucharse desde lejos, pese a los helicópteros de la prensa que sobrevolaban a una distancia prudente.

Silva miró a Joab, le saludó desde la cima de un edificio al otro. El rubio señaló un punto de encuentro y se dirigieron de un salto a encontrarse.

—¿Tienes a tus vigilantes? —preguntó Silva.

—Sí. Sólo basta una orden y los rebeldes comenzarán con la agresión.

—De acuerdo.

La mirada de Joab advertía de sus dudas, pero no se decidía a externarlas. Quizá Silva estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de trabajos, en cambio él era un poco escéptico en cuanto a los métodos de los Iluminados.

—Están dispersos entre la policía, para proteger al gobernador, así que no te preocupes, diles a tus hombres que tiren a matar… —continuó el Zoldyck.

Silencio. Había tanta frialdad en sus palabras, tenían la mente enfocada en su trabajo, no pensaban en sus acciones.

—Silva, ¿estás seguro de…?

—Tú quisiste hacerlo. Pude traer a mis hijos, ellos están preparados para esto y más.

—No. No estoy diciendo que no pueda hacerlo, pero… ¿en qué momento te volviste uno de ellos?

Silva lo observó desconcertado, pero de nuevo puso la mente en blanco. Era hora de separarse y no tenía tiempo para reflexiones. No es que en realidad hubiera tenido oportunidad de solicitar el apoyo de Illumi o Killua, eso lo había dicho para cerrarle la boca a su amigo. Sus hijos se encontraban en otros trabajos, ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que comenzó a presionar a Killua con sus misiones, mientras que Illumi se ocupaba de los asuntos de la entidad; había tenido que recurrir a su amigo para confiar un trabajo tan delicado. Sí, se trataba de otra masacre, pero debía ser realizada con mayor precisión. No se trataba de matar a toda la multitud, sino a unos cuantos que atrajeran la atención de la violencia para ser sacrificados.

—El manual señala que esto debería ser suficiente para justificar a esos idiotas anarquistas que se creen invencibles —decía con mucha tranquilidad el gobernador, observando desde su oficina el escándalo que se producía a las afueras del edificio.

—Las muestras de fidelidad son consideradas de alto valor en la hermandad, Joseph. Siempre se te reconocerá esta gran aportación —respondió un hombre elegante, que fumaba un puro, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, mientras observaba al gobernador que continuaba asomado a la ventana.

—Tengo otros cinco hijos más, estaré bien. Quizá Lucy no lo acepte, pero no tiene que hacerlo.

—Las mujeres son más apegadas, naturalmente.

—¿Me protegerán, cierto?

—Joseph, los mejores asesinos están prestando sus servicios para hacer que esto funcione. Son verdaderos profesionales. No como los que tienes aquí contratados.

—¿Cuándo llegarán las siguientes órdenes?

—Ya —se señaló a sí mismo—. Yo estoy aquí —soltó la carcajada—, no vine precisamente a darte ánimos. Mira Joseph, vamos a presionar a la gente, las áreas protegidas para los nativos son perfectas para los cultivos, las necesitamos para la producción de alimentos. Tú aportación no sólo contribuye con la reducción y control de la población, también con la supervivencia de la humanidad, sólo los más fuertes, inteligentes y obedientes pueden permanecer en nuestra nueva era. La era de la prosperidad. ¿Tú crees que necesitamos esos pensamientos trascendentales en el proletariado?, está bien si quien lo piensa es un hombre como tú, que tiene los pies bien puestos en la Tierra, pero uno de esos niños de allá afuera —apuntó con el dedo a la multitud que aparecía en la pantalla de la televisión—, sólo se vuelven una plaga. Tenemos que hacerles ceder sus derechos con una sonrisa satisfecha y un corazón agradecido.

—Dos meses de violencia —contestó—. Dos meses y no se han cansado, ¿no podemos negociar?

—¿Podemos?, tengo que dejarte pensar, al fin te hemos enseñado el poder de tu voluntad.

—No, no me dejes pensarlo —reclamó y miró a su consejero—. Un error, sólo un error basta para volverme un títere. Estoy en una cuerda floja y no quiero caer.

—Joseph —se carcajeó—, ¿cómo te voy a detener?, ¿yo?, si hiciera tal cosa, ¿entonces no sería lo mismo que volverte un títere?

Lo sabía, ya había caído de la cuerda desde el momento que expresó su miedo. Era demasiado tarde. Le dejarían solo, únicamente para ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar por su cuenta, luego, si era necesario, lo aplastarían bajo la excusa de que él se equivocó más allá de lo permitido. Esta era la oportunidad de demostrar su genialidad y el amor por la hermandad. Sus ojos brillaron, se sacrificaría y recuperaría la paz que había perdido desde que se había entregado a la hermandad en busca de riquezas.

—Es hora —una sombra se hizo presente. Joseph se dio la vuelta para mirar al nuevo en la oficina.

—¿Es usted…?

—Venga conmigo.

Silva caminó con lentitud, guiando a Joseph a la salida. Sin cruzar más palabras ni miradas. No debía congeniar con los títeres de sus clientes. Un niño esperaba en la puerta principal y Joseph se adelantó a darle un abrazo.

—Papi, ¿por qué vamos a salir por aquí?, hay mucha gente, mamá dijo que no deberíamos salir.

—¿No quieres reunirte con ellos?, vamos —le tendió la mano, parecía relajado, pero el sudor de su frente resbalaba como gruesos chorros que empapaban la tela de su camisa. Comenzaba a someterse al transe del cinismo, la culpa ya le pesaba y eso que todavía no cometía su crimen más grande.

Silva abrió las puertas, la señal estaba lista. La violencia estalló, gritos potentes retumbaron con toda su fuerza. Dieron unos pasos al exterior y unas cuantas piedras golpearon el suelo a su alrededor.

—Dígame, usted se encargará de que estas cosas no me lastimen, ¿verdad?

Silva no respondió. Siguió caminando, por supuesto que lo protegería, pero hacía falta que arreciara la violencia o no podría justificar el siguiente paso.

Joab ordenó hacer explotar la bomba molotov que incendió las afamadas puertas de la entrada del palacio de gobernación, aquellas icónicas piezas que habían sobrevivido a través de demasiadas etapas en la historia. La gente corrió por todas partes, histéricos por sobrevivir, de nuevo estaba ocurriendo, no podían creerlo.

—¡Son infiltrados! —se dieron voces de los líderes de la protesta.

—¡Resistencia!, ¡resistencia!, ¡somos la resistencia!

—¡Ellos iniciaron la violencia, siéntense en el suelo y esperen a que se vayan!, ¡no caigan en la provocación!

En efecto, los infiltrados de Joab atacaban a los hombres de Silva y a los policías. Era un juego entre ambos grupos por demostrar que bando era más fuerte, si los Zoldyck o los Jaco, mientras que para el resto era un ataque a su dignidad.

Ya sabían que esta vez el método no funcionaría, no podrían hacer caer a la gente tantas veces seguidas. Joab se colocó en el monumento, por un par de segundos arrojó una piedra que golpeó el piso frente al Gobernador y su hijo, entonces sonó otra explosión. Un par de ventanas del palacio se rompieron con el bote de vidrio de la bomba y, mientras la policía se apresuraba a apagar el fuego, Silva hizo su movimiento; de un golpe veloz e imperceptible, acabó con la vida del hijo del Gobernador, el cual cayó al suelo con la cabeza sangrante, como si un golpe por una piedra hubiese atravesado su cráneo.

Joseph se arrodilló en un grito de horror. Un grito que incluso para él, un asesino entrenado desde su más tierna infancia, le hizo sentir un pesar en su instinto paternal que casi le hace dudar de su trabajo. Volvió a poner su mente en blanco, se colocó como una barrera para no permitir que las piedras golpearan al gobernador mientras que este, con manos temblorosas levantaba el cuerpo sangrante de su hijo.

—Mi hijo, mi bebé…

Silva asintió, el trabajo estaba hecho, la policía rodeó por todos lados a los manifestantes que asombrados, poco a poco se pasaron la voz de que el hijo del gobernador había sido golpeado por una piedra. Algunos se preguntaban cómo es que el hombre había llevado a su hijo a un día normal de trabajo, otros tantos se alegraban del karma.

—¡Asesino!, ¡tienes lo que mereces! —odio, justo lo que hacía falta. De la misma gente salían esas palabras.

Con la excusa servida, la policía se abalanzó sobre la multitud para acabar con ellos, permitiendo el paso a aquellos que deseaban huir. Joab y su gente, poco a poco se fueron alejando, mientras que Silva tuvo que quedarse hasta el final, para asegurar que el trabajo quedara limpio.

.'.

—Trece mueren en la protesta de Vrion —leyó Killua en voz alta la notificación de la noticia en su celular—, no son trece, ¿verdad?

—Claro, entre otros cientos —contestó Illumi. Bebió de su botella de agua, la humedad de la montaña le provocaba calor.

Killua le había pedido ayuda para incrementar el tamaño de su aura de _Nen_ , aprovechando que habían regresado rápido a la casa y su padre no estaba ahí para dejarles más trabajo. Su padre y su abuelo se habían tomado muy en serio eso de enseñarle a negociar y observar los asuntos familiares dentro de Tierra Sagrada. Más que sentirse fastidiado, le preocupaba que su futuro se viera impedido por las acciones del pasado; su padre tenía una suerte de mala fama a su alrededor, nunca pensó que fuera relevante hasta que descubrió el valor que Illumi representaba para la familia.

—Es bueno que empieces a interpretar las noticias, pero no se te olvide que venimos aquí a entrenar —de un movimiento veloz, le quitó el celular al albino y lo guardó en su pantalón.

—¡Oye! —se quejó de que le arrebataran el aparato de la mano y se quedó de vuelta en silencio al ver la sonrisa traviesa de su hermano. Ese hombre era muy atractivo, y apostaba que no tenía la más mínima idea de cuánto le gustaba verlo.

—Concéntrate, ahora estamos en un buen lugar para hacer pruebas.

—¿Qué se supone que haré?, ¿cuál es tu plan?

Recogió su cabello en una coleta y trazó un circulo en el suelo.

—Colócate en medio —señaló—, vamos a hacer algunos juegos para entrar en calor, usaré mi _Nen_ para manipular un poco tu cuerpo para que se relaje, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien, pero ¿qué se supone que haremos?

Le tomó por sorpresa que su hermano se colocara tras él para atraerlo a su cuerpo por la cintura y susurrar:

—Respira hondo.

—¡E-espera! —se ruborizó— n-nos pueden ver los mayordomos.

—¿Y?, por mí que vean todo lo que quieran —aprovechó la posición de sus manos para acariciar su cintura—, yo estaría más que encantado de anunciar públicamente nuestra relación.

—Illumi, no es gracioso, estamos entrenando. Me estás distrayendo —aunque quería reclamar, la verdad es que estaba feliz de que su hermano lo presionara para ir formalizando. Se recargó en Illumi y respiró hondo, siguiendo el ritmo del _Nen_ de su hermano, que lentamente fue calmando su pulso acelerado.

—¿Lo ves?, así mantente, ahora vas a ir creando círculos con tu _Nen_ a tu alrededor, primero uno pequeño, inhalas y cuando exhales creas uno nuevo, cada vez más amplio, y cuando yo te lo indique vas a crear una descarga fugaz, ¿estamos claros?

Asintió con la cabeza. Illumi retrocedió, dándole su espacio para no distraerlo, pero apenas lo hizo, Killua perdió el ritmo de su concentración para voltear a buscarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó.

—Te alejaste, creí que harías algo…

—¿Algo como qué?

—No… nada… —se sintió tonto, no quería reconocer que deseaba seguir sintiendo el cuerpo de su amante detrás de él, dándole ese delicioso calor, relajándolo con su aroma.

—¿Puedes concentrarte otra vez?

Volvió a asentir y se dio la vuelta, pero tras varios minutos intentando retomar el ritmo, no lo logró. Illumi hizo lo posible por controlar su risa, sabía perfectamente que Killua no estaba logrando su objetivo por que deseaba que él estuviera detrás, acosándolo para darle confianza emocional que le hacía falta.

—Veamos, ¿cuál es el problema, Kil? —volvió a colocarse detrás—, sólo respira con calma.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, deja te ayudo un poco.

Volvió a atraer su cintura, presionado esta vez sus labios contra su nuca, dejando un beso fugaz que provocó escalofríos en el albino.

—Illu…

—Respira…

Volvió a besar su cuello, Killua suspiró, y volvió a dejar que el ritmo del _Nen_ de Illumi le controlara hasta que logró mantenerse en calma.

La practica era agotadora, el trabajo con _Nen_ siempre era sí, complejo y exigente, no le daba tregua ni tiempo para respirar, Illumi tuvo que soportar las descargas dolorosas de electricidad y seguir usando su _Nen_ para mantener bajo control al albino, así que ambos estaban bastante cansados cuando su padre llegó a casa, para su sorpresa, con la compañía de un invitado desagradable. Killua sintió que la sangre se le helaba cuando reconoció al hombre, Joab, que les saludó a la distancia antes de ingresar a la mansión.

—¿Qué hace ese aquí? —le preguntó a Illumi, quien sólo se alzó de hombros, también desconociendo el motivo por el que él estaba presente.

El drama estaba por empezar.

 ** _Gracias a KaiD23, eres la beta que de verdad valora esto._**

 ** _Vuelvo el 14 de Marzo con un capítulo... señor capítulo papá, señor capítulo...'._**


End file.
